Mystic Love Song
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Quand une lycéenne otaku accepte de remplacer pour un bal une princesse ringarde venue d'un autre monde, elle ne se doute pas qu'elle va découvrir la vérité sur son existence... Et l'amour... série, épisode 4 en ligne!... Mais en sept morceaux, désolée!
1. Six Princes et une Promesse à une Peste

_**La petite intro de l'auteur :**_

Kikou !

C'est Cycy la vache de l'espace ! (Ouaiiiis !!!!)

Et voici la toute première fic française sur Princess Début ! (Ouaiiiis !!!!!)

Ça veut dire que personne ne va la lire ! (Ouaiiiis ! … Heu… T-T)

Bon, avant toute chose, je tiens à rassurer tout le monde, je continue « Chut ! C'est un secret » et « Mon nom est ma douleur », je bosse même très dur dessus, c'est pour ça que l'attente est aussi longue… Désolée, mais je ne veux vraiment pas vous décevoir, alors je bosse lentement mais sûrement…

« Princess Debut : Le bal royal » est un jeu vidéo sur Nintendo DS en apparence inoffensif, mais redoutable car il rend accro. Il m'a aussi beaucoup inspiré, et j'ai donc décidé que pour ses loyaux services, il méritait sa propre fic. D'autant que là, comme pour ainsi dire personne ne connaît le jeu, et donc tout le monde s'en fout, je peux me détendre, même si je me plante, c'est pas grave ! XD Bon, je remercie quand même par avance les personnes qui auront peut-être le courage de me suivre dans ce défi et de s'intéresser à cette fic, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, je me sentirais moins seule ! XD N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'histoire et les personnages ! Gros bisous à vous !

L'histoire : Soyez rassurés, tout le monde pourra la comprendre même sans connaître le jeu. J'envisage d'écrire cette fic sous forme de série shojo fantasy, comme un anime, c'est pourquoi je la présenterais sous forme d'épisodes, et non de chapitres comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura d'épisodes, ça dépendra de mon inspiration et si je sens que l'histoire intéresse quelqu'un. J'ai gardé un peu du début de l'histoire d'origine, et même des bouts de dialogues du jeu, mais plus je vais avancer, plus je vais partir dans mon propre délire. Le début sera très shojo, très joyeux, voire même un peu guimauve (désolée !), mais à mesure que l'histoire avancera elle va devenir beaucoup plus sombre. Et je tiens à dire : le coup des mondes parallèles, c'est pas ma faute, c'est dans le jeu !!!!

Les persos : Ils sont légèrement plus âgés que dans le jeu car j'avais besoin qu'ils soient autonomes. J'ai choisis de donner un nom différent à l'héroïne et la princesse car ça aura son importance (de toutes façons, on a le droit d'appeler l'héroïne comme on veut dans le jeu). En revanche, j'ai gardé le nom des princes et de leurs pays tels quels, et pourtant je trouve qu'au niveau des noms, les concepteurs du jeu ont plutôt mauvais goût. XD Je vais tenter de respecter les caractères des persos, mais tout le monde sait que je dérape toujours en OOC …

Les couples : Il va y avoir des chassés croisés amoureux dans tous les sens, mais même moi je ne suis pas encore certaine de qui finira avec qui. Je suis juste sûre de deux choses : l'héroïne finira avec l'un des princes, et il y a deux autres Princes qui finiront ensemble… (Faites des paris sur qui ira avec qui ! XD)

Même si cette fois c'est un couple hétéro qui a la vedette, je n'oublie pas le yaoi.

Je suis désolée si ce premier épisode a un côté un peu « Choisis ton Prince dans le harem de garçons qu'on te propose » (en même temps, c'est le but du jeu XD) , mais comme cette fois j'écris sur des personnages quasiment inconnus, j'étais obligée de tous les décrire précisément…

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous fait de gros gros bisous !

Cycy

* * *

**Mystic Love Song**

_« Tu as toujours eu le sentiment que_

_Tu n'étais pas de ce monde._

_Mais tes sentiments t'ont toujours portée_

_Et permis de surmonter les épreuves…_

_Si tu le souhaites, j'ouvrirais le cadenas_

_Des secrets de ton existence._

_Mais tu ne pourras jamais revenir en arrière,_

_Et si tu te perds dans ce labyrinthe,_

_Tu y perdras aussi tout ce qui t'es_

_Le plus précieux._

_Si tu hésites, choisis vite…_

_Car tout sera terminé_

_Lorsque le dernier grain s'échappera_

_Du sablier… »_

**EPISODE 1 :**

**Six Princes et une Promesse à une Peste**

Celia poussa un cri, se redressant en un sursaut sur sa chaise. Elle tenta de comprimer les battements de son cœur affolé, respirant difficilement, haletante, entièrement glacée… Les paroles étranges qu'elle avait entendu dans son rêve… Cette voix… Inquiétante mais familière…

« N'y pense plus. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… »

Elle voulait s'en convaincre, mais n'y parvenait pas. Depuis toute petite, l'adolescente vivait quotidiennement avec le surnaturel. Elle voyait, entendait, ressentait des phénomènes qui dépassaient le raisonnement humain… Mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Il y avait de quoi passer pour une folle, et son histoire était suffisamment compliquée…

« Aaaah… Je me suis encore endormie dans la bibliothèque… » soupira la jeune fille, la couverture d'un livre imprimée sur la joue. N'allez pas vous imaginer une intellectuelle. Celia n'excellait qu'en histoire et en littérature. Pour le reste, c'était la catastrophe. L'année précédente, elle avait loupé de peu ses examens d'entrée à l'université. Elle redoublait donc sa terminale, mais la motivation lui manquait cruellement…

La nuit précédente, elle l'avait passé à dévorer des tomes de manga plutôt que de réviser…

« Heureusement qu'on est à la veille des vacances de Printemps… »

Au moins, la bibliothèque était chauffée, contrairement au grenier où elle habitait… Elle se glissa hors de la salle sur la pointe des pieds, telle une ballerine, glissant en rasant les murs…

« Surtout… Ne pas me faire remarquer… »

Elle avait réussit à parcourir la moitié du couloir lorsqu'un cri ulcéré retentit dans son dos :

« Celiiiiiiiia !!!! »

La jeune fille se statufia dans sa course, figée comme au jeu « 1,2,3 soleil »…

C'était l'intendante du réfectoire :

« Tu devais aider au service du petit déjeuner ce matin ! Où étais-tu passée ? Tu sais que c'est la fête des cerisiers ? Tous les gros pontes sont venus se goinfrer !

- Aaaah, désolée, Madame … » murmura la jeune fille en esquivant la conversation.

A peine avait-elle tourné à l'angle du couloir qu'une autre voix la saisit au vol :

« Celiiiiiiiia !!!!

- Ah… Oui !, s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant au garde à vous devant le jardinier du lycée, un ancien militaire…

- Hier, quand on a fait les compositions florales pour les stands que vont visiter les parents d'élèves, tu as oublié certains clubs !

- Je m'en occuperais cet après-midi ! » promit la jeune fille d'un doux sourire, s'enfuyant avant une autre remarque.

Elle courut jusqu'au local du journal du lycée, où elle récupéra des blocs entiers de journaux sur un chariot… Puis se dépêcha d'aller glisser les journaux dans les 1200 casiers des élèves de l'école….

« Ah… C'est vraiment la matinée des catastrophes… Dans un instant je sens que le prof de sport va me dire de nettoyer la piscine… »

C'était le quotidien d'une fille ordinaire, membre d'un lycée fréquenté… Par l'élite de la jeunesse dorée, et parfois internationale… Tout était pensé dans cet établissement pour l'éducation et le divertissement de ces riches jeunes gens. Et cette semaine, à l'occasion de la fête des cerisiers, leurs parents fortunés venaient visiter le lycée pour lequel ils dépensaient une fortune chaque année…

Les parents de Celia ne viendraient pas, car des parents, elle n'en avait pas. Elle s'était retrouvée ici à cause d'une loi obligeant la Mairie à prendre en charge l'éducation et l'intégration sociale des orphelins de la municipalité. Mais leur geste s'était réduit à son inscription dans cet établissement et payer ses frais de scolarité. Pour vivre, Celia enchaînait à côté les petits boulots depuis l'âge de 12 ans, y compris à l'intérieur du lycée. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas le droit de résider à l'internat et de profiter de tout le confort avec les autres élèves. La jeune fille logeait dans une chambre à part, qu'elle avait dû aménager elle-même dans le grenier de la tour principale du lycée. Mais la jeune fille ne se plaignait pas. Elle était libre, indépendante. Elle était la seule élève à avoir l'autorisation de circuler dans le moindre recoin de l'école, même la nuit.

Celia était une fille volontaire, plutôt maladroite et étourdie, avec un bon sens de l'humour. Elle avait un certain caractère, mais était en fait très serviable. Ses origines étaient un mystère. Elle avait un physique tout à fait européen. Des rondeurs, une peau blanche. De jolis cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets miel, avec une mèche folle qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à faire tenir en place, et de grands yeux marrons pétillants comme des charbons ardents. Cela se voyait qu'elle n'était même pas métisse, mais bien totalement d'origine étrangère. Elle ne savait pas d'où provenait son prénom, de consonance Celte, mais c'est la mairie qui avait choisit son nom de famille, Kana, la fleur de balisier, et c'était bien tout ce qu'il il avait de japonais chez elle. Alors, depuis son enfance, elle ne cessait de se demander comment elle avait atterrit au Japon, son pays d'adoption. Heureusement, au lycée, il y avait beaucoup de métis, et même d'élèves étrangers, donc elle se fondait dans la foule. Mais ils appartenaient à une autre classe sociale, liés par la couleur de l'argent. Et même les plus sympathiques envers Celia, à force de la voir nettoyer tout le foutoir qu'ils semaient derrière eux, en étaient arrivés à la considérer comme un membre du personnel à leur service, ou pire, comme faisant partie des meubles.

Une violente contraction de son estomac rappela à la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait pas encore déjeuné…

« Aaaah… Je devrais sûrement plutôt aller prendre une douche et me changer, mais si je n'avale rien, je vais être de mauvaise humeur… Mais si je vais au réfectoire, je risque d'avoir encore l'intendante sur le dos… »

Ne trouvant pas une seule pièce de monnaie dans ses poches, la jeune fille partit alors en croisade à travers tout le lycée, fouillant toutes les machines distributrices sur son chemin, pour vérifier si quelqu'un n'avait pas oublié sa monnaie. Les gosses de riches n'étaient jamais à un yen près. Bien souvent ce n'était même pas un oubli, ils abandonnaient exprès les petites pièces qui auraient « encombré » leur porte-monnaie. Et ce matin encore, la moisson était fructueuse…

« Super ! se dit Celia, ravie. J'ai au moins de quoi m'acheter une tablette de chocolat noir et un thé à la vanille ! »

Elle savait bien que ses goûts alimentaires, eux aussi, n'étaient pas typiquement japonais. Celia avait un très bon appétit, et sa véritable passion pour le chocolat noir n'en finissait pas de faire jaser à son sujet…

Mais alors que Celia s'apprêtait à glisser des pièces dans une machine pour obtenir l'objet de sa gourmandise, elle fut soudain happée comme dans une vague tourbillonnante par l'élan d'un groupe de lycéennes courant dans le couloir, l'une d'elles lui vrillant les oreilles d'un « Celiiiiiiiia !!!! » strident.

« Oui, oui, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la jeune fille, voyant désespérément s'éloigner la machine distributrice dans le lointain, comme le soleil couchant dans un western…

« Cet après-midi le club théâtre donne une représentation devant les parents d'élèves, et rien n'est encore prêêêêt !!!! » lui répondit-on.

Celia n'était pas encore membre de ce club, et n'était même pas au courant de cette représentation. Il n'empêche que la minute d'après, elle échoua à l'auditorium, perchée au sommet d'une échelle, près de la scène de théâtre , avec pour devoir d'accrocher tous les éléments du décor avant la fin de la matinée. Et les autres de la « remercier » de manière très hypocrite en usant tour à tour de la flatterie…

« S'il te plait Celia ! Toi seule peux le faire ! Tu es si douée pour la décoration ! »

… Et de la pression psychologique :

« Sauves nous ! Sinon il y aura des sanctions ! On aura toutes des problèmes… Même toi !!!! »

Pipo, pipo, mais Celia préférait encore passer pour une bonne poire à leur service que risquer un avertissement sur son carnet. Ces dindes pouvaient se permettre de louper leur année, pas elle. C'était sa dernière chance, elle n'avait pas de plan B. Elle n'avait pas d'avenir… Tout court…

« Bon… C'est pas le moment de déprimer, s'ordonna Celia. Allez, motivatioooon ! »

Et histoire de se donner du courage, elle s'attela à la tâche en chantant (très mal) le titre d'un obscur groupe de métal Danois. Les protestations ne tardèrent pas à fuser du côté de ses victimes, et Celia se régala de leur écorcher les oreilles en chantant encore plus faux…

« Celia ! C'est pas bientôt finit de te donner en spectacle ?! s'écria l'une des filles.

- Hey ! On est dans un théâtre, non ? » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil en se trémoussant sur son échelle dans une danse ridicule.

Les commentaires acerbes redoublèrent :

« Cette pauvre fille… Elle est vraiment cinglée…

Celia les ignora, s'appliquant à fixer chacune des décorations. Mais sa maladresse naturelle se rappela à elle, et l'un des éléments lui échappa des mains… Avant d'être rattrapé au vol par celles de quelqu'un d'autre.

« … Tu ne t'abaisseras jamais à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, hein, Lili ? »

Celia se crispa sur son échelle, se tenant sur ses gardes. Le garçon qui venait de lui adresser la parole n'était autre que Leiko Fusahira, une célébrité de l'école. Le genre de beau gosse tête à claques mais plein aux as pour qui la majorité des filles de l'école, celles qui étaient en train de fusiller Celia du regard, se liquéfiaient d'amour, alors qu'il ne leur rendait qu'un mépris poli. Celia, elle, ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de ce bellâtre, mais c'était certainement tout sauf de l'amour. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui clochait, mais elle n'avait pas encore découvert quoi. Il la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Son sourire lui paraissait faux, son attitude feinte. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, d'angoissant… Et même de malsain, qui émanait de lui… Il y avait dans son regard une étincelle qui la glaçait, la révulsait… Elle ne supportait pas sa manière de lui parler. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'étaient même pas dans la même classe, et il se permettait de l'appeler par le surnom de « Lili »… Ce n'était pas une attention gentille. « Lili », dans sa bouche, sonnait comme une insulte…

… Il faisait peur.

Celia ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait vraiment peur de Leiko. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une raison logique et sensée. Son instinct, ce même instinct qui lui faisait côtoyer le surnaturel, la mettait en garde contre ce type…

« … M … Merci… Begaya la jeune fille, glacée, en récupérant l'objet qu'elle avait fait tomber, sa main tremblant en trahissant son angoisse.

- Tu sais, Lili, si tu me le demandais, je serais ravi de t'aider… Susurra Leiko d'un sourire aussi ravageur qu'inquiétant.

- N … Non… Je crois que je vais très bien y arriver toute seule… »

Il n'eu aucun problème à se hisser pratiquement à sa hauteur en prenant appuis sur l'échelle, rapprochant son visage du sien dans un chuchotis lugubre :

« … Tu as raison… J'attends avec impatience le jour où tu seras seule et à ma merci… »

Les vipères étaient vertes de rage.

« Non mais je rêve, ou la pauvresse allume Leiko ?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit celle-là ?! Elle n'est vraiment pas digne de sortir avec un garçon comme lui !

- C'est sûr, il irait bien mieux avec moi ! »

Si elle n'avait pas eu l'estomac quasiment vide, Celia aurait vomi de telles allusions. Mais son problème immédiat, c'était d'échapper aux manœuvres sinueuses de Leiko. Alors elle profita que le garçon était monté sur l'échelle pour lui écraser franchement le pied, et sous l'effet de la douleur, Leiko retomba au sol en tentant de ne pas crier, ce qui aurait gâché son masque de beau gosse dangereux.

« Oh ! Ce que je suis maladroite ! » minauda Celia en prenant une voix de cruche.

« Espèce de brute !!!! » s'indignèrent les fans énamourées de Leiko en le couvrant de mille attentions dont il se moquait éperdument. Il continuait de darder Celia d'un regard plein de sous entendus :

« Le jour où tu seras seule… » répéta-t-il en un feulement entre ses dents.

Les admiratrices de Leiko l'entraînèrent à leur suite, et Celia put enfin retourner à son ouvrage…

Mais c'est alors que la jeune fille fut comme transpercée de part en part d'un pressentiment… Son instinct l'avertissait d'un évènement imminent… Imperceptible mais concret… Elle hocha la tête…

Le plafond de l'auditorium semblait devenir liquide comme de l'eau, agité de vagues intenses d'un bleu océan… Un tourbillon étrange était en train de se former juste au-dessus d'elle !

« Né ?! s'écria la jeune fille en se vautrant au bas de l'échelle sous la stupeur. C'est quoi ce truc ?! Je me suis cogné la tête en lisant mes mangas ou quoi ?! »

Ses camarades éclatèrent de rire en pensant qu'elle s'était vautrée du haut de son perchoir, mais ils n'eurent aucune réaction concernant le tourbillon … Ce n'était, bien sûr, pas du tout un phénomène ordinaire… Celia était la seule à pouvoir le voir…

Tout à coup, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, tous figés en plein mouvement, comme des automates… Celia, elle, était toujours libre de ses mouvements, et se releva lentement, ébahie…

Il y eu un grand flash luminescent, étincelant de mille lueurs féeriques, et Celia tenta de se protéger les yeux de son éclat éblouissant. Le tourbillon bleuté au plafond sembla se tordre, se distordre, et s'étirer encore, jusqu'à, enfin, se déchirer… Dans des bourrasques de pastilles de couleurs, une porte sembla s'ouvrir dans l'espace, et enfin… Trois personnages surgirent de cet « ailleurs », atterrissant au sol sous les yeux stupéfiés de Celia.

Il y avait deux petites créatures pelucheuses, qui ne devaient pas mesurer plus de 40 centimètres de haut chacune. L'une ressemblait à un petit koala blanc, avec de grands yeux bleus. Il avait aussi un ruban rouge au cou, des lunettes roses sur le nez et un drôle de sceptre à la main. Heu… à la patte. L'autre ressemblait plus à une sorte de poulpe rose, avec des yeux noirs globuleux. Il portait un chapeau melon et tenait un parapluie de l'un de ses tentacules.

« Oh misère, oh misère, s'affola Celia, tournant en rond en se tenant la tête, je suis en plein trip magical girl maintenant ! Ils voudront jamais me croire sur le forum d'Otaku in Love ! C'est du déliiiire !!!! »

Son cœur fit un soubresaut lorsque les pastilles de couleur se dissipèrent, et qu'elle aperçut une silhouette familière…

« Kip ! Plok ! s'écria une voix claire mais à l'accent hautain. On est tombés du plafond ! Si je m'étais blessée, vous auriez eu des nouvelles du Roi ! »

Celia demeura bouche bée devant l'inconnue qui venait de se relever sous ses yeux. C'était une jeune fille… Une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait physiquement de manière saisissante, comme son reflet dans un miroir ! En revanche, elle était d'une longue robe de bal rose bonbon et blanc guimauve à flonflons comme si elle sortait tout droit d'un film Disney, avec un diadème de Princesse étincelant sur la tête… Mais à part cette tenue singulière, cette fille était tout à fait le sosie de Celia, jusqu'à la mèche de cheveux impossible à faire tenir avec les autres ! … Ah, si, un seul détail aurait pu les différencier : les yeux de l'inconnue étaient d'un joli vert émeraude, alors que Celia étaient marrons dorés comme des châtaignes…

« C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas déjeuné… Oui, oui… La faim me donne des hallucinations… Tenta de se raisonner la pauvre Celia…

- … Mais nous avons réussis, Princesse, nous sommes arrivés entiers dans l'autre monde !, dit soudain le koala à la fille en robe de bal.

- Gni… Il parle… La bestiole parle… Se liquéfia Celia.

- Nous ne sommes pas des « bestioles », très chère, lui répondit le poulpe d'un ton de Professeur Layton. Nous sommes des êtres vivants ayant leur propre conscience et raisonnement, nous permettant d'articuler notre pensée.

- Waaaah mais c'est trop fort ! s'écria Celia, des étoiles enthousiastes plein les yeux. Tu sais dire « Bonjour » ? « Maman » ? « Coco » ?

- Je ne suis pas un perroquet, soupira le poulpe d'un air désabusé… Elle m'a l'air d'être un peu simple d'esprit… Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du koala.

- Sa culture est différente de la notre… Tenta de minimiser ce dernier.

- Je vois, déclara l'inconnue en robe rose à Celia. Nous avons le même visage, mais pas le même caractère… Tant pis, tu feras l'affaire ! soupira-t-elle d'un air un peu déçu. Quel est ton nom ? Questionna-t-elle de manière un peu sèche.

- P … Pardon ?! N'en finit pas de s'étonner Celia.

- La Princesse vous ordonne de vous présenter, répéta le poulpe.

- Ha ! … Excusez moi… Je m'appelle Celia… Celia Kana… Dit la petite lycéenne intimidée, en s'inclinant respectueusement à la manière japonaise… Enchantée de vous rencontrer !

- Celia, vraiment ?! s'étonna la fille en robe rose. Cela ressemble un peu à mon prénom… »

Elle s'inclina à son tour en une splendide révérence aristocrate.

« Je suis Celisty Orea Cherryblossom, Princesse du royaume des fleurs, du continent de Roserasia, du monde de Hanami !

- Wha ! Et tout ça, ça tient sur ta carte d'identité ?! s'étonna Celia avec une candeur qui manqua de faire s'écraser son double sur le plancher.

- Hem… Tu peux m'appeler Princesse Celisty, grinça-t-elle.

- Je suis Sir Plok Popov, le parrain de la Princesse Celisty, dit le poulpe en faisant à son tour une révérence.

- Et moi je suis son chaperon ! s'écria joyeusement le koala. Saluuuut ! Kip Hamon Stallon VII , à votre service !

- Le septième du nom ?! s'étonna Celia.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'il te faut une explication. Il y a longtemps, mon grand-père…

- Kip, nous n'avons pas la journée pour raconter cette histoire, coupa sèchement Celisty.

- Oups, pardon ! Cette anecdote est pourtant si drôle… Enfin, appelles moi simplement « Kip » ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Celia !

- Moi aussi !, rit la jeune fille avec douceur.

- Trèves de bavardage, coup Celisty avec froideur. Nous avons fait le voyage depuis notre monde afin de te demander de nous apporter ton aide, Celia ! »

Le sourire de la lycéenne se figea. Ce genre de phrase n'apportait jamais rien de bon, dans les mangas. Des gens viennent d'ailleurs vous demander un service, et en moins de deux vous voilà en train de devoir sauver le monde de la menace apocalyptique d'un grand méchant tordu…

« Heu… NON MERCI !!!! sourit Celia en levant une main.

- Mais on ne t'as même pas encore dit de quoi il s'agissait ! s'exclama Kip en agitant son sceptre.

- Je veux bien vous écouter, mais je ne vous garantis pas la réponse… »

La Princesse Celisty prit son plus joli sourire et un air diplomate :

« Eh bien en fait, dans notre royaume, la danse est pour ainsi dire un sport national… Une Princesse digne de ce nom se doit de danser admirablement… Le bal le plus important de l'année aura lieu dans quelques semaines, le jour de la Saint Lyon. Toute la noblesse du continent y sera. A cette occasion, je devrais me présenter avec le Prince d'un royaume pour partenaire et nous devrons danser ensemble, mais… Je n'ai pas réussit à me trouver un cavalier… Et je suis vraiment trop nulle en danse, grinça Celisty, et on devinait combien il lui en coûtait de le dire. Alors j'ai fugué, et je me suis enfuie ici ! »

Celia avait tout écouté sans broncher, mais ouvrit des yeux ronds sur la phrase finale :

« Tu as fugué… Pour ne pas avoir à danser ?

- Exactement… »

Cette fois, c'est la lycéenne qui eu un ton sec, ses yeux marron crépitant de flammes :

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! On ne fugue pas pour un prétexte aussi futile ! Si tu ne veux pas danser, tu n'as qu'à le dire, et puis voilà ! C'est bien plus grave de t'être enfuie de chez toi ! C'est stupide et égoïste ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'inquiétude que tu vas causer à ta famille et les gens qui tiennent à toi, juste pour un caprice ?! »

Celisty accueillit la remontrance, totalement glacée…

Futile… Stupide… Egoïste… Capricieuse… Elle ne avait prit pour son grade… Il faut dire que personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler ainsi…

« Princesse ?! s'inquiéta Plok de sa pâleur.

- Du calme, intervint Kip en calmant la colère de Celia. La Princesse ne voulait vraiment pas faire de la peine à ses proches. C'est dans ce but que nous sommes venus dans ce monde à ta rencontre. Pour que tu prennes la place de la Princesse, et que tu participes au bal de Saint Lyon !

- Quoiiii ?! n'en finit pas de s'égosiller Celia. Mais vous êtes dingues ! Je ne sais absolument pas danser, moi !

- Ce n'est pas grave !, sourit Kip. Nous avons un très bon professeur de danse ! Tu apprendras les pas à temps !

- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas Celisty qui prend ces leçons ?! s'offusqua la lycéenne. C'est à la Princesse d'assumer ses responsabilités ! »

A sa grande surprise, Celisty fondit en larmes :

« Je ne peux pas ! pleurnicha-t-elle. Il y a un Prince dont je suis amoureuse en secret depuis très longtemps, et il ne le sait pas ! Mais si jamais il me voyait danser mal et me ridiculiser devant tout le monde au bal de Saint Lyon, je crois que j'en mourrais de honte !

- Alors comme ça…Tu es amoureuse… » murmura Celia, sa colère retombée.

Non, vraiment, comment la Princesse avait-elle pu fuguer ? Elle avait une famille, au moins deux amis, Kip et Plok, et elle était même éprise d'un garçon…

Celia, elle, n'avait personne. Ni famille, ni véritable ami, et elle n'était encore jamais tombé amoureuse. Bien sûr qu'elle croyait en l'amour, mais elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. En fait, elle avait le sentiment d'un vide atroce dans sa vie, un vide qui ne serait comblé que lorsqu'elle rencontrerait en fin celui qui l'aimerait, la protégerait, et lui ferait oublier son début de vie…

Celui qui l'aimerait et serait sa famille.

… Ce serait bien… Si au moins il y avait un happy end pour Celisty.

« … D'accord… Finit par murmurer Celia. Supposons que j'accepte… Mais j'y mets une condition…

- Evidemment… Renifla Celisty dans un mouchoir brodé d'or et de dentelles. Tu souhaites une récompense, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois honnête. J'accepte de te remplacer. J'irais dans ton monde, je prendrais des cours et je danserais à ta place le soir du bal. Mais je veux que tu reviennes aussitôt après le bal et que tu avoues tes sentiments au Prince que tu aimes.

- Quoiiii ?! s'étrangla Celisty, rouge carmin, de manière similaire à Celia précédemment, ce qui était amusant.

- Si tu es Princesse, je suppose que tu seras un jour à la tête d'un pays et que tu devras prendre des décisions importantes pour tout un peuple. Tu ne pourras pas tenir ces responsabilités si tu n'es pas responsable de toi-même. On ne construit pas sa vie sur des secrets et des mensonges.

- Finalement… déclara Plok, ébahi, on a peut-être eu la mauvaise Princesse jusque là… »

Il poussa un cri quand Celisty lui cogna la tête avec son parapluie.

« Très bien ! finit par conclure la Princesse. Tu es une redoutable négociatrice, Celia, mais le service que je te demande le vaut bien. Bien entendu, pendant que tu me remplaceras dans mon monde, c'est moi qui jouerais ton rôle dans le tien, et tu pourras y retourner une fois ta mission accomplie. Sommes-nous d'accord ? Demanda Celisty en tendant la main à la lycéenne.

- Marché conclu ! » sourit Celia en lui serrant la main.

Kip eu un bon rire :

« Elle est aussi impulsive que votre majesté !

- Je ne suis pas impulsive ! grogna Celisty en lui assenant aussi un bon coup de parapluie.

- Aïeuh ! Altesse, concentrez plutôt votre énergie à rouvrir la porte ! »

Celisty eu un soupir agacé, et, se saisissant du sceptre du koala, l'activa. Il se mit aussitôt à luire de mille étincelles, provoquant une nouvelle brèche tourbillonnante, cette fois dans le mur en face d'eux.

« Impressionnant ! commenta Celia, qui avait encore du mal à croire que tout ceci était bien réel.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Suis moi si tu es curieuse… Alice ! , lança Kip avant de plonger dans l'étrange vortex.

- Ne me compare pas à cette dinde », grogna Celia en s'approchant lentement des tourbillons… Celisty interrompit son mouvement :

« Ah ! Une dernière chose… Il y a un collier d'émeraudes dans ma chambre, et il est très important pour moi. Alors, quoi que tu fasses, ne le touches pas !

- Ecoutes, Princesse, des émeraudes, je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai de ma vie, soupira Celia en hochant les épaules. Et puis les bijoux j'aime pas ça, je les casse ou je les perds… Alors ton collier j'm'en fiche…

- Hum… Oui… J'espère que ta manière de parler ne trahira pas notre secret… Pour le reste, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi ! Sur ce… Je te souhaite un bon voyage ! »

Et avant que Celia n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Celisty la poussa vers le vortex avec un sourire aussi charmant que teinté de sadisme, il faut l'avouer…

La suite fut plus mouvementée pour Celia. Happée par un tourbillon, elle chuta dans une vague sans fin, un puits sans fond, tournant et tournant encore dans des particules de lumière à rendre folle une boule à facette disco…

Incapable de maîtriser quoi que ce soit, ballottée dans tous les sens, son cœur battant à tout rompre, c'est avec soulagement que la jeune fille vit à nouveau l'espace s'ouvrir sous elle et les vagues du tourbillon s'écarter, avant de s'écraser violemment sur une moquette luxueuse et parfaitement entretenue, mais qui n'amortit pas sa douloureuse chute sur le plancher.

« Oh misère… J'ai envie de vomir… Soupira Celia, échouée par terre comme une épave et épuisée…

- Tadaaaam ! Bienvenue au royaume des fleurs du continent de Roserasia ! s'écria Kip joyeusement, et sans problèmes d'atterrissage pour sa part.

- On est arrivés ?... Déjà ? » murmura Celia, encore étourdie, avant de sursauter :

« Mais ! … Celisty !... Je n'ai rien eu le temps de lui expliquer ! Quand le temps va se remettre en marche, tout le monde va la voir en robe rose, accompagnée d'un poulpe qui parle, au milieu de l'auditorium !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, sourit Kip. Sir Plok saura les tirer de là, il n'en a pas l'air mais c'est un très puissant magicien… C'est pourquoi il est resté avec la Princesse pour la protéger…

- Mais que va faire Celisty ? Elle ne sait rien de mes journées et de ma vie !

- ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle t'observe en secret, en réfléchissant à son plan pour éviter le bal de Saint Lyon…

- Quoi ?! … Alors… Tu veux dire… Qu'elle m'a roulée ? » s'étrangla Celia.

Kip eu un sourire d'excuses un peu fatigué.

« La Princesse Celisty n'est pas méchante, mais elle est connue pour ses frasques, ses caprices et ses coups de tête… Et comme ici tout le monde est à son service, dans son idée il en était de même pour toi… C'est une enfant gâtée, mais… Je crois que son plan s'est retourné contre elle. Tu n'as pas une vie facile, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle va devoir jouer ton rôle pendant que tu tiendras le sien…

- La pauvre ! s'inquiéta Celia. Si elle est vraiment telle que tu la décris, elle va souffrir, ce sera trop dur pour elle !

- Nous dirons que cela lui servira de leçon pour s'être défait de ses responsabilités pour le bal de Saint Lyon ! » sourit Kip avec un clin d'œil.

Celia eu un bon sourire, mais un peu forcé quand même. Ça ressemblait au pays des bisounours, tout rose bonbon la guimauve, mais les habitants étaient quand même de sacrés manipulateurs !

En redressant la tâte, la jeune fille observa avec plus d'attention le lieu où elle se trouvait, sans aucun doute la chambre de la Princesse. Elle était immense, aussi luxueuse qu'on l'imagine, et d'un style très maison de poupée Barbie, bonbonnière. Celisty aurait des frayeurs en découvrant son minuscule et sombre grenier tapissé des délires d'une otaku…

Au bout de la chambre, Celia aperçut une vaste et magnifique terrasse. Elle s'y précipita, et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se pencher au balcon finement ouvragé et entrelacé de fleurs… Dans le soleil couchant et sous la caresse d'un léger vent d'été, le royaume entier s'étendait à ses pieds… D'un côté de magnifiques jardins foisonnant de fleurs, un lac cristallin, une forêt mystérieuse… De l'autre s'étendait la ville, s'allongeant jusqu'à une plage dorée ouverte sur l'océan… Les habitations étaient cossues et colorées comme dans les films de Miyazaki. Des gens habillés comme au moyen âge se promenaient, ici dans un parc charmant, là-bas sur un marché achalandé… Les bâtiments et les terres du roi siégeaient au centre de la carte, dominant tout avec éclat. Celia remarqua vite qu'il n'y avait pas un seul palais mais plusieurs, distincts et plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Mais plus que cette surenchère de luxe, de beauté et de volupté, ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est que parmi les habitants, il y avait des animaux qui se tenaient debout et habillés comme les humains… Et qu'ils parlaient avec eux ! Même après avoir rencontré Kip et Plok, c'était vraiment surprenant !

« C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Celia, des étoiles enthousiastes plein les yeux. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir parler aux animaux !

- Quoi ? Les animaux ne parlent pas dans ton monde ?

- Les gens leur parlent, dit Celia avec un bon sourire. Certaines personnes parlent aux animaux, mais…

- Eh bien ici, c'est normal pour nous de parler, grinça Kip, un peu vexé. Et pour ta gouverne, l'homme est aussi un animal.

- C'est pour ça que la femme le tiens en laisse…

- Quoi ?! se récria Kip.

- Heu… Les animaux d'ici ont aussi le sens de l'humour ? » s'inquiéta Celia.

Elle reporta son regard sur l'étendue magnifique du royaume.

« C'est étrange… Se dit la jeune fille. Ces images… Le parfum des fleurs, le son de l'océan… J'ai une impression… Familière… Comme si j'étais déjà venue ici… »

Elle secoua la tête en revoyant comment sa journée avait tournée de bien étrange manière…

« Non… C'est absurde… »

C'est alors que plusieurs coups résonnèrent sur les vastes battants de la porte, à l'autre bout de la chambre.

« Veuillez entrer ! « demanda tout haut Kip.

La porte s'ouvrit sur toute une procession d'êtres à l'allure étrange. Tout comme Kip, ils ressemblaient à de petits Koalas capables de léviter dans les airs, et vêtus à la manière d'aristocrates de conte de fées…

« Je jure de ne plus jamais lire de shojo, affirma Celia, qui commençait à faire une overdose de cette ambiance chamallow.

- Princesse ! s'écria l'une de ces créatures, apparemment féminine, en venant à sa rencontre. Nous vous avons enfin retrouvée ! Mais où étiez-vous donc passée ?! Lord Crown se faisait un sang d'encre pour vous !

- Oh ?... Heu… Désolée… S'excusa Celia en tombant des nues, même si la fautive était Celisty… Pardon de vous avoir causé du souci… J'ai eu… Envie… D'aller me promener ! »

Un autre de ces koalas magiques poussa un cri d'horreur :

« Mais qu'avez-vous fait, Altesse ?! Vous êtes toute sale et décoiffée ! Et quelle est cette étrange tenue que vous portez ?, s'étonna-t-elle devant l'uniforme scolaire de Celia. Vous ne pouvez pas vous présenter ainsi au dîner !

- Ah… C'est que ce matin je n'ai pas eu le temps de repasser par chez moi pour me laver et me changer que tout le monde me tombait déjà dessus…

- C'est intolérable ! Vite, il faut y remédier ! s'écria l'un des koala en lui saisissant la main et entreprenant de la déshabiller…

- Hein ?!... Heu… Attendez ? qui êtes-vous ?! s'écria Celia, outrée.

- Avez-vous oublié, Princesse ? Demanda Kip avec un large sourire forcé. C'est Lady Daga, votre styliste…

- Ma… QUOI ?! se récria Celia, stupéfiée.

- Et voici votre coiffeuse, votre maquilleuse, votre manucure, votre masseuse…

- Hein ?! Celisty ne fait rien toute seule ?! Même pas se laver les dents ?!

- Non, c'est Lady Ondine qui est chargée du bain et de l'hygiène de la Princesse… »

Celia poussa un cri effaré lorsque la dite Ondine fit apparaître par magie une vaste baignoire débordant de mousse et la fit tomber dedans !

… Trente minutes plus tard, chacune des Lady avait fait son ouvrage et Celia était aussi pimpante qu'une star de Cinéma…

« Ne manque plus qu'une robe de gala ! dit Lady Daga.

- Misère… Quand est-ce que j'ai zappé sur « Pretty woman » ? S'interrogea Celia, reconnaissant à peine son reflet dans le miroir.

- Tenez, dit la styliste en lui remettant dans les mains un diadème tout aussi étincelant que celui que portait Celisty à leur rencontre…

- C'est que… Il est beau… Et il doit coûter cher… J'ai peur de le casser ou de le perdre… S'affola Celia.

- Ne dites pas d'idioties ! Rien n'est trop beau ni trop cher pour vous, Princesse ! » affirma le koala en la coiffant de l'objet.

Et la seconde d'après…

Le trip magical girl reprit de plus belle lorsque, le diadème ayant projeté des étincelles de lumière, Celia se trouva revêtue par magie exactement par la même robe de bal rose et blanche qu'elle avait vu sur Celisty !

« Alors ça… ça rendrait dingue les fans de cosplay… S'étrangla Celia.

- De Kosseplé ? Répéta la styliste sans comprendre. Vous possédez toute une collection d'accessoires magiques vous permettant de porter les plus belles robes ! »

Ouais, enfin, « beau » est une notion relative. C'était certes une jolie robe de Princesse de conte de fées, mais si elle s'était promenée comme ça à Ginza, on lui aurait jeté des pierres…

« Kip, chuchota-t-elle à la mascotte magique, il faut vraiment que tu m'explique le quotidien de Celisty et toutes ces choses qui n'existent pas dans mon monde…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser ! Nous devons nous rendre immédiatement à ce dîner ! »

Au mot « dîner », Celia, qui n'avait toujours rien avalé depuis son réveil, sentit son estomac se tordre.

« Manger… Saliva-t-elle comme Homer Simpsons devant un donuts.

- Il s'agit d'un dîner de gala que donne le Roi en l'honneur de votre grand-oncle, Lord Crown, qui fête ses 90 ans. Toute la noblesse du continent a été invitée, et…

- On s'en fout !!!! On y va !!!! » s'écria Celia en saisissant Kip par le col et se ruant avec hors de la chambre, sous le regard effaré des autres koalas.

Le dîner n'avait pas lieu dans le même palais que celui où se trouvait la chambre de la Princesse, mais dans un autre qui était nommé « Le château de la valse », tout deux étant immenses. Mais Celia, ne pensant qu'au bonheur d'enfin manger quelque chose, ne remarqua même pas la longueur du trajet, ni la splendeur des pièces et couloirs à travers lesquels son escorte guida ses pas. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une immense salle de bal, magnifiquement décorée, où se croisait une foule de personnes, un orchestre jouant en fond sonore. Toute la royauté du pays et de ses voisins était bien là, les hommes revêtus élégamment et les femmes parées de leurs robes les plus magnifiques, de leurs bijoux les plus étincelants…

Celia se sentit aussi déplacée qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines…

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! », murmura-t-elle tout bas, effarée.

Une réponse lui revint lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin les tables pour le banquet, et que le délicat parfum des plats amenés des cuisines lui parvint aux narines…

« A table !!!! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement sous le regard outré des invités se trouvant près d'elle…

- Princesse… Grinça Kip, alors que tout le monde les regardait. Oubliez un peu votre estomac, votre devoir est de saluer d'abord un maximum d'invités…

- Mais je ne sais pas comment parler à des Rois ou des Reines, moi ! s'affola-t-elle.

- Alors visez plutôt les Princes ! chuchota Kip. Je vous rappelle que vous devez trouver un partenaire pour le bal de Saint Lyon ! »

Durant quelques secondes, Celia vit l'image de Celisty en train de ricaner sournoisement, des cornes sur la tête et une fourche à la main…

« … Toi… Quand je te retrouverais… » grinça Celia.

Elle décida de se jeter à l'eau et aborda –très maladroitement- plusieurs dames invitées, et sa fraîcheur, sa spontanéité et son bagout de livreuse de journaux ne tardèrent pas à faire des ravages…

« … Les Princes ! … J'ai dit les Princes ! » répéta Kip, au bords d'une syncope, en éloignant Celia des marquises et autres baronnes effarées par sa diction et ses manières…

« Tu crois que c'est facile de s'improviser Princesse, et pire de discuter avec des gens que je suis sensée connaître et qui me parlent de choses dont je n'ai aucune idée ?!... Tes Princes, je m'en tamponne ! … Je préfère bouffer ! »

Et sur cette bonne parole, Celia se saisit d'une petite assiette et d'une fourchette à gâteaux avec l'intention de se saisir d'une part de fraisier qu'elle avait repérée sur une table du banquet, mais à l'instant où elle ramenait le gâteau vers elle… Un garçon surgit de nulle part, et, ni plus ni moins, lui vola son assiette, dévorant son fraisier à pleines dents !

« Héééé !!!! C'est ma part !!!! rugit Celia, les yeux plein de flammes.

- Hum ? Pardon… Je pensais qu'aucune fille ne mangerait ce soir à cause de leurs corsets … Elles font toutes un régime à l'approche du bal… Mmmm… Pas mauvais, ce gâteau…

- Et tu veux une tarte dans ta tronche ?! rugit Celia d'un ton de poissonnière.

- Altesse… Se liquéfia Kip… C'est à un Prince que vous parlez…

- Le Prince des voleurs, alors ! Il m'a carotté mon p'tit dej', cette racaille ! »

Celia se figea dans sa colère en entendant le rire léger, presque cristallin, du Prince en question. Il devait avoir trois ou quatre ans de moins qu'elle. C'était un adolescent, mais qui avait gardé une apparence encore très enfantine, petit de taille, le visage rond… Un aspect de petit ange, avec des cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus océan… D'ailleurs, son costume aussi était bleu… Avec dans le regard un éclat de malice de petit diablotin… C'était typiquement le gamin kawaï qu'on veut pour petit frère… Encore que… Est-on à 15 ans si différent qu'à 18 ?

Etonnement, peut-être à cause de son âge, lui aussi s'exprimait de manière familière, comme Celia, loin des convenances des autres invités :

« T'es plus marrante que toutes ces pimbêches poudrées !, dit-il en désignant quelques demoiselles qui traversaient la salle comme un défilé de top models, le regard hautain. Tu es la Princesse de ce royaume, n'est-ce pas ? »

A cette question, Celia manqua de s'étouffer avec la part de forêt noire sur laquelle elle s'était rabattue. Elle tenta de jouer son rôle, toussant fort puis riant de manière un peu forcée pour dissimuler sa gêne :

« Oh, oh, oh, oh !... Mais oui, mais oui !... C'est exact, je suis la Princesse ! » dit-elle en tentant de faire une révérence (parfaitement ratée), du chocolat collé sur le visage…

« C'est la pire actrice que j'ai jamais vu », soupira Kip, désabusé…

Heureusement, comme le Prince n'était pas encore tout à fait sortit de l'enfance et était plutôt bonne nature, il prit la situation à la plaisanterie :

« Eh bien je me présente aussi, dit-il avec un sourire sympathique. Je suis le Prince Vincent Wright, mais tu peux m'appeler Vince !

- Je suis (sensée être) la Princesse Celisty… » répondit la jeune fille , gorge nouée… Puis elle ajouta bien fort :

« … Mais tu peux m'appeler Celia ! D'ailleurs, je préfèrerais vraiment que tu me nommes ainsi !, dit-elle avec un sourire charmant.

- Gniaaaah… Pâlit Kip au point de devenir aussi blanc que la nappe…

- Très bien, rit Vince, ce sera donc Celia ! C'est cool de discuter avec toi ! Ton château est méga grand, tu devrais me le faire visiter plus tard !

- Hein… Heu… »

Celia ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait elle-même, alors faire une visite guidée… Mais Vince avait l'air d'être un brave garçon, du genre dont on devient ami immédiatement…

« D'accord !... On organisera ça ! sourit Celia sincèrement.

- Super ! Et pour me faire pardonner, j't'apporterais un fraisier !

- Entendu ! rit Celia. J'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse !

- Promis-juré ! »

Le garçon s'interrompit, voyant avec crainte une femme se diriger dans leur direction !

« Ah ! C'est l'impératrice du pays de Corail ! Quand elle me voit, elle me tire les joues jusque là ! A plus tard, Celia !

- Oui, à plus tard ! »

Vince ayant pris la fuite, l'impératrice s'éloigna aussi d'un air déçu, et Kip en profita pour débarbouiller le visage de Celia avec un mouchoir, avant de la sermonner :

« Fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis, ou notre secret sera vite éventé ! Tiens toi bien et choisis tes mots !

- Mais Vince aussi parle à ma manière… D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant, pour un Prince…

- Les Princes sont des adolescents comme les autres, et les adolescents d'ici sont pour ainsi dire les mêmes que dans ton monde… Au fond, seuls les habits les différencient…

- ça, c'est sûr ! Comment Celisty peut supporter des robes pareilles ?! Ce corset m'étouffe, j'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont exploser…

- Ah, l'impératrice du pays de Corail revient dans notre direction… J'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'amuser avec tes joues, Princesse…

- Gniah ! C'est pas le moment ! Il me faut vraiment de l'air ! »

Et avant que Kip n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Celia s'était enfuie au-dehors de la salle de bal, sur une vaste terrasse déserte, et à présent ouverte sur une nuit au ciel étoilé.

« Dire que quand j'ai quitté le lycée, c'était le matin et je venais de me réveiller… Quand je suis arrivée ici, c'était déjà la fin de la journée… Je n'ai rien eu le temps de comprendre… J'ai l'impression de rêver encore… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle soupira, échouant sur la rambarde, se sentant si triste et seule en regardant le ciel d'encre devant elle… Finalement… Elle commençait à comprendre un peu Celisty…

« Je ne pourrais pas mentir. Porter une jolie robe ne fais pas de moi une Princesse… Dit-elle tout haut. Je suis comme la lune… Une étoile morte. Même en brillant, je ne serais jamais le soleil… »

Il y eu soudain un vent chaud et léger qui l'enveloppa en une caresse, comme s'il voulait la réconforter…

Celia ressentit soudain un léger effleurement sur la peau nue de ses épaules, et y porta la main. Lorsqu'elle la retira, elle tenait dans ses doigts un pétale de Rose, d'un rouge flamboyant…

« Tiens ? Comment il est arrivé là ? »

La seconde d'après, c'est toute une pluie de pétales de roses virevoltants qui chuta tout autour d'elle, pluie légère et féerique à laquelle se mêlait des pastilles de lumière, douces et vaporeuses comme des lucioles, tandis que dans l'air s'égrenait une étrange musique, avec un écho mystique, une mélodie charmante, qu'elle aima aussitôt…

Le spectacle était vraiment enchanteur… Les pétales de fleurs et les pastilles de lumière jouaient de contrastes avec l'ébène de la nuit, l'argent de la lune, l'éclat des étoiles…

Et cette musique… Si touchante…

L'ambiance était soudain réconfortante, tendre… Et d'une beauté adorable.

« Comme c'est joli ! s'émerveilla Celia, sous la pluie de pétales et de lumière, levant les mains pour les saisir au vol avec un regard de petite fille émerveillée, tournant sur elle-même avec un rire charmant.

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire… Je voulais tellement voir ton visage s'éclairer de ton joli sourire… »

Celia se figea dans son élan, et, surprise, se retourna.

Un garçon se tenait là, sur la terrasse, et elle se demandait bien depuis quand , car elle ne l'avait absolument pas vu, ni entendu arriver.

Il devait être âgé de un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle. Il avait une silhouette très longiligne, souple et éthérée, aussi grand que fin, d'ailleurs il dépassait Celia d'une bomme tâte et demi… De longues mèches fines et soyeuses ondulaient en encadrant son visage fin, un visage singulier, reflétant à la fois la joie et la tristesse… Un large sourire affirmé, presque narquois, exprimait l'humour un peu ironique que devait nourrir l'adolescent, mais cet humour était aussitôt trahit par ses yeux clairs emplis de mélancolie et de secrets… Sa tenue était l'une des plus élégantes et recherchées parmi les invités, avec une longue veste en queue de pie et une boutonnière, des manches galonnées… Il émanait de lui comme un romantisme un peu désuet… Le rouge et le rose dominaient dans sa tenue, jusque dans les reflets de ses cheveux, mais cela lui seyait étonnement bien et s'accordait avec une parfaite harmonie à la robe de Celia en ce instant, comme s'ils avaient choisis exprès leurs vêtements pour aller ensemble…

Celia fut saisie d'un sentiment étrange devant cette apparition, et le charme de la pluie de pétales de rose et des pastilles de lumière ajoutant une dimension troublante à la scène, elle ne parvint pas à trouver un seul mot pour lui adresser la parole…

« Celiiiia !!!! » s'égosilla Kip, déboulant au milieu de la scène en rompant l'illusion, au sens propre comme au figuré, car la pluie magique cessa à son intervention.

« Celia ? Répéta le garçon, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Voilà un petit nom ravissant, qui te va bien mieux que Celisty… »

Celia eu une contraction au cœur, comprenant qu'elle était sensée déjà connaître ce garçon, puisqu'il la tutoyait et l'appelait par son « prénom »…

« … Kiiiip… Glissa-t-elle d'un air affolé à son chaperon, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ignorait l'identité du garçon…

- Hem ! dit le Koala en volant à sa rescousse, trouvant une feinte. Permettez moi de vous souhaiter une agréable soirée et la bienvenue, Prince César Dubois de la République de la mer !

- De même, sourit le garçon d'un ton de gentleman. C'est un plaisir pour moi de côtoyer ma tendre Princesse Celia… Le Rose lui va à merveille, elle est ravissante… Et son regard me subjugue… Tu n'aurais pas changé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il du tac au tac à Celia d'un large sourire entendu.

Celia sembla se liquéfier sur place, déstabilisée par l'allusion de cette phrase et l'intensité du regard que Cesar posait sur elle…

« Kip… Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose… Chuchota-t-elle au Koala.

- Impossible ! répondit tout haut l'animal sans se soucier que le Prince entende. L'autre jour tu as dis à Cesar qu'il était le Prince le plus idiot de tout le continent !

- Hein ?! se récria Celia, abasourdie. Celisty… Heu… Moi… J'ai dit ça ?

- Oui, soupira Cesar, mais avec le temps, je n'y fais même plus attention…

- Avec… Le temps…

- Bah rien que cette semaine, tu m'as déjà dit, Lundi , que lorsque je parlais, l'air entrait par l'une de mes oreilles pour sortir directement par l'autre…

- …

- Mardi, c'était : _« Tu es tellement crétin que lorsque j'ouvre le dictionnaire, ton portrait apparaît juste à côté de la définition de ce mot… »_

-…

- Mercredi, tu m'as dis : _« Le jour où l'on mettra les débiles en orbite, t'as pas finit de tourner… »_

- …

- Jeudi, dans ta grande sympathie, tu m'as informé : _« Ce n'est pas que je te déteste, mais le simple fait de te voir me donne la nausée et une éruption d'acnée… »_

- …

- Et hier Vendredi, lorsque, ayant appris que tu cherchais un partenaire de danse pour le bal de Saint Lyon, je t'ai proposé d'être ton cavalier, tu m'as répondu : _« Je préfèrerais me faire couper les deux jambes que de danser avec toi ! »_

- Mais c'est atroce ! Cette fille est la pire des pestes !!!! » s'écria Celia, outrée.

Cesar eu un petit rire amusé.

« Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne, maintenant ?

- Ah ?!... Heu… Ben oui… Je suis… Une Princesse », tenta d'argumenter Celia, perdant pied et battant l'air avec ses bras.

Elle parvint à se reprendre, s'inclinant très respectueusement à la japonaise, et s'excusant en lieu et place de Celisty.

« Cesar… Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir dit toutes ces méchancetés gratuites… Tu ne le méritais pas… Je sais que je ne suis pas digne que tu me pardonnes, mais si tu le voulais bien… J'aimerais tout recommencer à zéro… Comme si nous venions de nous rencontrer… Et que nous soyons amis… »

Une étincelle mystérieuse passa dans le regard de Cesar.

« Vraiment… Tu es tout à fait fascinante, petite Celia… »

Il se pencha vers elle, si près qu'elle pu détailler son beau visage et respirer son parfum entêtant…

« Il y a quelque chose de caché dans tes cheveux… » murmura-t-il.

En effleurant la mèche folle de la jeune fille, il fit apparaître une rose rouge dans sa main :

« Rien de moins pour une jolie fleur comme toi…

- Quel tour de magie ringard, commenta Kip d'un air désabusé…

- Vous êtes bien sévère avec moi vous aussi, Lord Kip », soupira Cesar d'un ton à fendre l'âme.

De l'intérieur de la salle de bal, que Celia , troublée, avait totalement oubliée, se fit entendre la voix d'un autre noble de la république de la mer :

« Prince Cesar ! Le Vicomte de Blackrose souhaite s'entretenir avec vous !

- J'arrive… »

Cesar glissa la Rose entre les doigts de Celia, puis exécuta un parfait baise main de gentleman en lui disant tendrement :

« A bientôt. Appelles moi si tu changes d'avis à propos du bal.

- Heu… Oui… » murmura la jeune fille, aussi rouge que la rose.

Elle regarda la silhouette légère de Cesar s'éloigner lentement, avant de disparaître dans la foule comme une illusion…

« Il est gentil… Murmura la jeune fille, pensive…

- Tous les imbéciles le sont ! » répliqua Kip en haussant les épaules.

Puis, s'inquiétant pour Celia :

« Tu te sens d'attaque pour retourner aux mondanités ?

- Oui ! sourit-elle, motivée. A présent, je me sens bien mieux ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, regonflée à bloc.

Elle prit une bonne inspiration, et retourna se mêler à la foule des nobles. A présent réconfortée et plus sûre d'elle, elle se sentait mieux armée pour jouer son rôle, et à mesure qu'elle se détendait, menait à la perfection toutes les conversations. Elle allait de l'un à l'autre des convives, discutant avec eux en donnant parfaitement l'illusion qu'elle était Celisty, se traçant un chemin à travers la salle de bal…

« Votre Altesse, une coupe de champagne ? Demanda un serveur.

- Ah, c'est que je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en boire… »

…BONG !

Un peu trop indécise au milieu d'une allée, Celia fut violemment percutée par quelqu'un d'autre qui tentait de se frayer un chemin…

« Hé ! s'exclama Celia, qui sous l'impact s'était piquée avec la rose de Cesar.

- T'as qu'à regarder où tu vas ! » lui répliqua un ton fauve dans un feulement.

Lorsque Celia, interloquée, redressa la tête, ce fut pour être fusillée par le regard brûlant et furieux d'un beau ténébreux de son âge… Cheveux de jais, silhouette féline et nerveuse, costume noir aux allures de guerrier, cuissardes de cavalier, il était sexy en diable, mais ses yeux crépitaient de flammes…

« Je suis désolée ! s'excusa Celia, déstabilisée…

- Bien, tant que tu es désolée… » jeta-t-il, bras croisés, avec arrogance, et l'achevant de ces six mots, avant de s'en aller comme un pistolero, du genre apparition courte mais que l'on est certain de ne pas oublier…

« En tout cas, il semblait pressé… Commenta Celia, étonnée…

- C'est le Prince Luciano Barbosa du royaume de Garadium. Il semble être vraiment irritable dernièrement… Dit Kip. Nous devrions peut-être tenter d'approcher quelqu'un de plus calme », dit-il en désignant un autre jeune homme qui se tenait seul à l'écart dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur un confortable canapé et plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage qu'il tenait à la main…

« Ah… Un garçon qui aime lire… C'est super ! sourit Celia, ravie. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais s'il me parle de trucs de votre monde que je n'ai jamais lu ?!

- Il ne le fera pas, il n'est pas du genre bavard. Ce sera déjà un miracle s'il te dit une phrase de plus de trois mots…

- Wouah… Encourageant… »

Celia s'approcha lentement du garçon. Il devait être de l'âge de Cesar… Sa physionomie dégageait un certain charme nordique, avec une peau très pâle et des cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs, et une beauté presque androgyne… Il était aussi l'intellectuel tel qu'on l'imagine, le cheveu lisse, un costume mauve impeccablement droit, un visage quasi mono expressif et un regard perçant qui vous jauge derrière ses lunettes…

« Heu… Bonsoir ! l'interrompit la jeune fille dans sa lecture. Excuses moi… Je suis Celia… Et… Je me demandais… Si tu voudrais… Parler avec moi ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu tant parler aux gens ? Lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton aussi glacial que son pays natal.

- Moi ? Heu… Je voudrais… Avoir un ami…

- Hmmmm… Tu es étrange… Murmura le garçon en l'analysant de son regard devenu soudain moins froid.

- Pas vraiment… Non ? »

Le garçon ferma son livre et la planta là sans la moindre réponse !

« Je crois… Que je viens de me prendre un vent… Commenta Celia en tombant des nues, l'air désabusé.

- C'est le Prince Kiefer Bergmann de l'empire Nezzie, l'informa Kip. Il est connu pour sa grande intelligence… Ce dont, apparemment, tu manques cruellement… Ricana-t-il.

- Non mais, ce soir c'est la fête nationale des vannes, ou quoi ?! » grogna Celia, outrée.

Elle s'interrompit, remarquant tout un attroupement de filles agglutinées devant une porte, et jacassant comme des pies…

« Ils ont invité le dernier boy's band à la mode ou quoi ? S'étonna Celia, ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Presque. Elles sont toutes venues en espérant voir arriver par cette porte le Prince Klaus Rosencrans de la République de Lamar. Il est très populaire et admirablement bien fait de sa personne, c'est un champion qui remporte de multiples tournois de chevalerie, et un excellent danseur…

- Tant mieux pour lui… Sourit Celia. Mais bon, là, je crois que je vais m'abstenir de le saluer. Tu n'as jamais vu une bande de filles en mode hystérique, Kip. Les soldes, c'est de la rigolade à côté… J'ai pas envie de perdre un bras ou un œil dans la bagarre qui aura lieu quand leur beau gosse va apparaître… »

Un rire léger retentit près d'elle. En se retournant, Celia vit un garçon qui observait aussi la scène, caché dans la pénombre derrière un meuble imposant, et arrivé par une entrée dérobée…

« Gniaaaah… Gémit Kip comme une groupie en transes (ce qu'il était sûrement…) C'est lui ! … C'est le Prince ! … Et il nous a entendu !!!! »

Celia cligna des yeux. Alors c'était lui, le Prince Klaus ? Elle n'allait pas dire « Je m'attendais à mieux », parce que ça aurait été méchant, mais honnêtement, question beauté, elle avait trouvé Luciano - le desperado – rapido beaucoup plus sexy, et même Kiefer l'intello d'un charme plus envoûtant… Mais il faut l'avouer, Klaus était beau. Avec son corps de jeune sportif parfaitement ciselé, son visage aux traits harmonieux, sa coiffure châtain clair avec la mèche parfaitement coiffée comme il faut, ses grands yeux clairs, son sourire de jeune premier, il ressemblait à l'acteur principal d'un téléfilm Disney, et au Prince Charmant tel qu'on l'imagine, en costume blanc…

« Alors comme ça, vous n'aviez pas l'intention de me saluer ? Demanda-t-il mi moqueur, mi vexé, à Celia.

- Uniquement pour les mêmes raisons qui vous poussent à vous cacher et ne pas aller saluer non plus vos admiratrices, votre Altesse, rit Celia gentiment.

- Un point pour toi, reconnu-t-il. Et tu peux m'appeler Klaus.

- Eh bien… Je m'appelle … Celisty… Mais tu peux m'appeler Celia ! dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

- Depuis mon point d'observation, j'ai bien suivit le déroulement de la soirée, et j'ai l'impression que tu as surtout approché les Princes…

- C'est parce que je recherche un partenaire de danse.

- Et… Tu comptais aussi me le demander ? L'interrogea-t-il, une lueur étrange traversant son regard.

- Oh… Non. Kip dit que tu es un véritable champion, et ut as beaucoup de fans… Alors j'en déduis que tu as déjà une cavalière. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne crois pas que tu aurais du temps pour une débutante comme moi… Sourit-elle.

- Deux points pour toi », reconnu-t-il, mais avec un accent étrange dans la voix, quelque chose de vaguement agacé…

Celia se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit de mal, mais peut-être qu'elle devait encore assumer les erreurs de Celisty. Elle avait eu des phrases si cruelles envers ce pauvre Cesar, alors qui sait ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Klaus ?

Cependant, Celia n'eu pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus longtemps. Klaus s'était avancé vers la lumière pour lui parler, et fut aussitôt repéré par le radar de ses fans. Le troupeau de filles en furie poussa des cris inhumains avant de se mettre à poursuivre le malheureux garçon, qui entama un véritable marathon à travers la salle pour leur échapper, sous le regard stupéfié ou amusé des autres invités… Dans cette poursuite, Celia fut encore bousculée…

« Ah, non ! » s'écria-t-elle, attristée…

Au moment du choc, elle avait lâché la rose de Cesar, et celle-ci avait disparue en pétales froissés, piétinée par toutes les fans de Klaus…

« Non, non, non ! … Répéta Celia, le cœur serré… Ma rose… Je voulais la garder…

- On t'en trouvera une autre… Soupira Kip, désabusé.

- Ce ne sera pas pareil… Murmura-t-elle tout bas… C'était un cadeau de Cesar…

- Il y a un jardin intérieur dans la salle juste à côté. Tu veux le visiter ? Il y a plein de fleurs, et sûrement des roses…

- Mais…

- Allez, viens, je te dis ! décida Kip en l'entraînant à sa suite, ne comprenant pourquoi elle faisait tout un foin pour une simple fleur, venant de ce crétin ringard de Cesar, en plus… ça te changera les idées ! »

En effet, il suffisait à peine de traverser une porte, et l'on se retrouvait dans le jardin intérieur. Il était vraiment des plus magnifiques, et dès qu'on y entrait, on se sentait comme projeté dans un autre monde… Elle comprit vraiment pourquoi le royaume des fleurs se nommait ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle quantité et variété de plantes réunies en un même endroit… Ce jardin était immense, et coloré de milliers et milliers de fleurs différentes, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, même si, avec la nuit venue, la plupart avaient refermées leurs corolles. Une vaste coupole de verre s'étendait au-dessus du jardin, reflétant la nuit et les étoiles, et conférant une dimension solennelle, presque religieuse à ces lieux …

« C'est vraiment sublime », murmura Celia tout bas, émerveillée et n'osant lever la voix, comme si elle n'osait troubler le charme de cet endroit…

Tout à coup, une voix douce lui répondit :

« Les fleurs sont le symbole et la force de nos pays. Une fleur ne peut s'épanouir et ravir de toutes ses couleurs que si elle est entretenue avec soin. Les fleurs séduisent par leurs parfums, mais elles sont aussi source de travail et de nourriture, lorsque les abeilles les butinent pour en extraire le miel… On dit chez nous qu'un roi n'est digne de gouverner que s'il est bon jardinier… »

Dans l'allée près d'elle Celia aperçut Vince, le petit Prince farceur qu'elle avait rencontré au tout début de la soirée, se trouvant là en compagnie d'un garçon plus âgé que lui, peut-être de l'âge de Klaus ou Luciano…

C'était ce garçon qui avait répondu à Celia, et nul doute vu l'apparence de son costume (vert, ce qui était de circonstance !), qu'il était lui aussi un Prince, et d'un pays très influant car il y avait un côté très « officiel », protocolaire, dans sa tenue. Hormis cela il avait une physionomie très douce et agréable, accentuée par des cheveux fins, presque féminins, et de jolis yeux vert émeraude ourlés de cils noirs. C'était curieux à dire mais il évoquait la figure maternelle : rassurante et délicate… Celia se sentit aussitôt en confiance avec lui, sans même avoir été présentés…

« Vous avez fuis le dîner, vous aussi ? Demanda Celia en riant aux deux garçons.

- Liam a encore trouvé une fleur rare, grogna Vince, maussade…

- C'est une plante Malkid, précisa l'autre garçon. Je l'ai découverte sur le chemin du château. La plante Malkid est une fleur qui ne pousse que dans cette région…

- Et allez, c'est reparti ! soupira Vince. Liam n'a que deux sujets de conversation à la bouche : les fleurs et sa petite sœur…

- C'est vrai ! reconnu Liam en riant.

- J't'aime bien mais tu me saoules. J'vais me chercher une glace ! » conclue Vince en quittant les lieux…

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Vince ? S'étonna Celia, les yeux ronds.

- Ce n'est rien… Sourit Liam. Il se comporte encore comme un enfant et aime s'amuser, alors il ne supporte pas de voir les autres s'intéresser à des sujets d'adulte… On se connaît tous depuis longtemps, tu sais…

- Ah… Oui… Se liquéfia Celia…

- Mais c'est la première fois que tu viens nous adresser la parole, Celisty… Même quand je te disais simplement bonjour, tu ne me répondais même pas…

- Oh… Je suis désolée… Je crois… Que j'ai décidé de grandir, moi aussi… » sourit Celia gentiment tout en hurlant en elle-même :

« Pas étonnant que ce soit à moi de te trouver un partenaire… Je dois m'excuser auprès de tout le monde à ta place, Celisty !!!! »

Puis elle ajouta :

« Si tu veux bien me pardonner, je serais très heureuse que nous soyons amis. … Et tu peux m'appeler Celia.

- Je suis Liam. Liam Goodrich du Royaume Vert. Cette fois, tu t'en rappelleras ?

- Je n'oublierais plus, promis ! jura-t-elle en levant la main droite.

- Au fait, Princesse, quel genre de fleurs aimes-tu ? »

Spontanément, Celia aurait répondu les roses, mais comme elle devait se racheter une conduite auprès de Liam, et qu'elle remarqua un Lys brodé en or sur sa veste, elle mentit honteusement :

« J'aime bien… Les Lys…

- Vraiment ?!... J'adore les lys également ! _(Ça, on s'en serait douté…)_ Je te donnerais un très beau lys la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons !

- Merci… C'est très gentil, Liam ! »

Kip se permit d'intervenir, se glissant à l'oreille de Celia :

« Y'a pas plus bonne pâte que ce garçon… Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandais d'être ton partenaire maintenant, il accepterait aussitôt…

- ça me semble précipité… Je dois d'abord réparer les erreurs de Celisty et apprendre à mieux connaître chacun des princes… Ils sont gentils, alors je ne veux pas les décevoir une seconde fois…

- Toi aussi, tu es trop bonne poire, Celia ! »

Elle repoussa le koala de la main, avec un sourire forcé…

« Eh bien, je crois que je vais retourner au dîner, Liam… A bientôt !

- Je serais heureux de te revoir ! » sourit-il.

Kip raccompagna Celia jusqu'à la salle de bal. Le banquet était sur le point de se terminer…

« Eh bien… J'espère que je n'ai pas fais trop d'erreurs… Soupira la jeune fille.

- Tu t'en es très bien sortie pour ta première apparition mondaine, la rassura Kip. Même sans avoir jamais reçu de leçons pour cela…

- Tu fais bien de le souligner », grinça Celia, ironique.

Au loin, un homme d'âge mûr et couronné était au centre de toutes les attentions.

« C'est le père de Celisty, dit Kip. Je dois dire qu'il la gâte beaucoup tout en étant distant.

- Et sa mère ?

- C'est un sujet que je te conseille de ne pas évoquer, surtout devant le Roi. Il n'a plus que sa fille… Même s'il peut se passer des semaines entières sans qu'ils se soient parlés, ni même aient été dans la même pièce…

- ça fait peur ! frémit Celia. Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? C'est certainement le Roi que j'aurais dû saluer le premier…

- Surtout pas, malheureuse, tu l'aurais dérangé dans ses affaires… Ce soir il a du profiter de l'anniversaire de Lord Crown pour négocier avec tous les pays…

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Lord Crown ! Je ne lui ai même pas présenté mes vœux !

- Bah, de toutes façons, il était partit avant que tu n'arrives… Et puis il est sénile et oublie tout, alors ne t'en fait pas pour ça… »

Une fois encore, Celia ressentit que l'échiquier du pouvoir dominait au final le gentil conte de fées dans lequel elle pensait être tombée…

Tout à coup,le silence se fit dans la salle, le père de Celisty attirant l'attention de tous en prenant la parole :

« Dans le cadre de la cérémonie de clôture, le Prince Klaus et la Princesse Cynthia nous offrent une merveilleuse danse ! »

L'orchestre entama une mélodie, et Klaus s'avança avec sa partenaire au milieu de la piste.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que la Princesse Cynthia était absolument ravissante… Belle … Très, très belle… La Princesse telle qu'on se l'imagine… Grande, élancée, avec une longue et magnifique chevelure blonde, des yeux bleus, un visage d'ange… Elle évoluait sur la piste avec grâce et légèreté, une classe innée… Dans le genre Princesse, Celia faisait vraiment godiche à côté… Et lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Celisty, elle lui avait trouvé de l'allure, mais pas au point d'égaler le charisme de Cynthia… Par ailleurs, Cynthia formait avec Klaus un couple de danseurs particulièrement agréable à regarder. Ils étaient beaux, doués, et en parfaite harmonie…

« Ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ? S'extasia Kip, des étoiles d'Adoration plein les yeux. Ils vivent aussi une jolie romance, tu sais… Mais rien n'est encore officiel pour ne pas blesser les fans de Klaus. »

En dansant avec Cynthia, Klaus se révélait véritablement, irradiait totalement la salle…. Pas étonnant qu'il ait autant de fans. Tout ceux qui le regardaient étaient littéralement hypnotisés !

A présent, Celia comprenait pourquoi Celisty avait paniqué. Avec un tel couple de concurrents, elle avait eu peur d'être totalement ridicule à côté. Et c'est aussi pourquoi elle n'avait pas trouvé de partenaire, s'était mal comportée avec les autres princes…

Celisty n'avait absolument pas confiance en elle-même, et du coup, elle n'avait confiance en personne…

« Même si je suis nulle en danse, j'irais au bal de Saint Lyon, lui promit Celia mentalement. Je trouverais un partenaire et je m'entraînerais dur. Même si je perds, je danserais aussi bien qu'eux… Je te prouverais que c'est possible pour que tu croies à nouveau en toi, Celisty ! »

Plongée dans ses pensées et l'observation du numéro de danse, Celia ne remarqua pas une ombre glisser sinueusement près d'elle. Dans la lueur des candélabres, l'éclat métallique d'une lame aiguisée…

L'homme qui tenait le poignard poussa soudain un cri, blessé à la main, et lâcha son arme… En se retournant, Celia comprit enfin la situation, et réagit au quart de tour, balançant une bonne tatane dans la face de son agresseur…

Une femme poussa un cri, et ce fut soudain la panique dans la salle…

D'autres individus s'étaient glissés parmi les invités, dans le but évident de s'attaquer à la Princesse Celisty… Ils se heurtèrent aux gardes, mais aussi à certains des nobles en personne, accomplissant leur devoir chevaleresque…

Parfois de manière surprenante…

Celia vit Vince perché sur l'une des tables du banquet, au milieu de la nourriture, en train de mitrailler les intrus à coups de lance pierre…

Mais les Princes qui firent vraiment la différence dans la bataille étaient Klaus et Luciano… Tout deux étaient particulièrement adroits au combat, Klaus dans un style classique, propre et soigné, très chevaleresque, maniant l'épée avec élégance, Luciano d'une manière moins conventionnelle, plus sauvage et énergique, sa silhouette féline et orientale se mouvant dans la bataille, un cimeterre à la main. Ils firent le ménage à eux deux, et bientôt, on sentit poindre un esprit de compétition, une certaine concurrence… C'était entre eux deux le concours de celui qui toucherait le plus d'adversaires… Au final, le duel entre eux l'emporta contre les intrus, et s'ils avaient réussis à le repousser hors du palais, ces drôles d'oiseaux fracassant les fenêtres dans leur fuite, ils n'arrivèrent pas à en arrêter un seul…

Au milieu de la salle de bal, après la bataille, ne restait plus qu'un profond sentiment de stupeur, les femmes étant en état de choc…

Celia se sentit soudain elle-même envahie par la peur, réalisant qu'elle venait d'échapper à un attentat… Que ces types mal intentionnés… Avaient tentés d'attaquer la Princesse Celisty ! Kip ne bougeait plus, il s'était cristallisé, comme statufié d'angoisse…

« … CELIA !!!! »

A sa grande surprise, la première personne qui fut auprès d'elle était Kiefer, l'ami des livres, qui semblait arriver du jardin intérieur…

« Tout… Tout va bien ? Bégaya-t-il, sa peau blanche étant carrément devenue d'une pâleur de spectre. Tu n'es pas blessée ? » demanda-t-il, tremblant nerveusement, son visage demeurant parfaitement flegmatique mais la panique luisant dans son regard… Il voulu lui prendre la main, mais tout le bras du garçon tremblait nerveusement… Il était totalement tétanisé de terreur !

« Je vais bien, lui sourit Celia avec tendresse. Merci beaucoup de t'inquiéter pour moi, Kiefer… »

Ces mots semblèrent foudroyer le jeune homme, qui de blanc passa au rouge tomate, manquant de s'évanouir sur place… Heureusement, Vince arriva à son tour, furieux et remonté comme une boite à coucou :

« Les lâches ! rugit le petit blond, s'agitant, son lance-pierre à la main. Oser s'attaquer à une fille ! Si je les retrouve, je le leur ferais regretter, crois moi, Celia, ils s'en souviendront !

- Merci Vince, rit la jeune fille. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, dit-elle en se penchant pour lui effleurer maternellement ses mèches blondes…

- Ah ! Mais arrêteeeeuh ! s'agita-t-il, contrarié, je ne suis pas un petit garçoooon !!!! » rougit-il autant que Kiefer.

Liam arriva à son tour de la serre :

« Mes amis !!!! »

Il se précipita auprès d'eux, visiblement soulagé en englobant du regard Celia, Vince et Kiefer :

« Dieu Merci… Personne n'est blessé…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore au milieu de tes pâquerettes alors que Celia était en danger ?! rugit Vince.

- Ne sois pas aussi puéril, répondit Kiefer à sa place. Liam était bien trop loin pour intervenir, et s'il avait mit sa vie en péril, les conséquences auraient été catastrophiques pour son royaume…

- Rah ! T'es trop lourd à toujours prendre sa défense ! rugit Vince.

- Non, je suis sensé. Liam est à peine plus âgé que toi, mais c'est lui qui dirige son pays. Toi, tu n'es encore qu'un gamin qui ne pense qu'à jouer et faire des farces…

- Quoi ?! répètes un peu si tu l'oses, binoclard !!!! »

Pendant que Vince et Kiefer étaient en plein débat au sujet de Liam, que Liam tentaient de les calmer avec un sourire tendre et des théories de hippie du style : « Allons, nous sommes tous amis, faites la paix et allons cueillir des fleurs », et que Kip était toujours statufié et glacé comme un iceberg, Celia remarqua, près d'eux, que Klaus et Luciano venaient à peine de rengainer leurs armes. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard lourd de défi et crépitant d'étincelles d'électricité statique… Un regard d'une haine viscérale…

« Oh-oh… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais j'ai l'impression que par contre, c'est pas franchement la grande amitié entre ces deux là… » pensa Celia.

Au final, c'est Klaus qui perdit ce duel muet pour retourner vers sa Cynthia, il faut dire que le ténébreux Luciano avait un regard plus intense et brûlant que du magma en fusion, un regard à vous fusiller instantanément…

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le père de Celisty se ramena avec ses gardes, semblant se souvenir que sa « fille » venait d'être victime de cette agression…

« Kip, dit-il au koala en le réveillant de son état second, cette escorte va veiller à la protection de la Princesse et la ramener dans sa chambre.

- Permettez à mes propres gardes et moi-même de l'accompagner aussi ! demanda Vince au Roi d'un air volontaire.

- Moi… Moi… Moi aussi… Bégaya Kiefer, rouge flamme.

- Entendu, vous pouvez tous les deux l'escorter jusqu'à sa porte, répondit le Roi. J'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas rigueur de cet incident et rentrerez chez vous paisiblement… »

Et là-dessus, le Roi repartit comme il était venu…

« Merci à vous deux… Sourit Celia à Vince et Kiefer.

- J'aurais voulu aussi t'accompagner, mais malheureusement j'ai des devoirs de chef d'état, soupira Liam. Prends soin de toi, Celia…

- Entendu, Liam… Merci à toi aussi… Ainsi qu'à toi, Luciano ! » lança-t-elle au ténébreux, qui se tenait encore à quelques pas d'eux.

Luciano se contenta de la fusiller de son regard noir ardent, avant de détourner la tête dans un grand « Humph ! » arrogant mais touché.

Quand Celia quitta enfin la pièce, escortée de Kip, Vince, Kiefer et tous les gardes, Luciano se tourna en direction de Liam :

« Il faut trouver des indices sur ces hommes et les arrêter, dit Luciano, la voix grave. Cette attaque ressemble à celle dont a été victime votre sœur…

- Oui… » murmura Liam, et son regard tendre devint plus dur et emplis de tristesse…

Tous les invités, paniqués, s'en allaient les uns à la suite des autres sous les excuses du Roi, et Liam et Luciano avaient toute la place pour inspecter la salle…

« Regardez ! dit Luciano, retrouvant le premier, au milieu des débris de la fête, le poignard de l'agresseur de Celia…

- Et voilà ce qui, heureusement, l'a blessé à la main et fait lâcher son arme avant qu'il n'attaque Celia, sourit Liam en ramassant la fleur…Une magnifique rose rouge au délicat parfum, qui n'est cultivée que sur les rosiers des jardins de la république de la mer… »

Le ténébreux Luciano vira soudain plus pâle que l'écume des vagues…

« … Je ne voudrais pas être à leur place, « il » a du leur faire passer le pire instant de leur vie !

- Dommage ! A l'heure qu'il est, on a sûrement déjà raté le spectacle ! » sourit Liam, mettant la Rose à sa boutonnière …

Le spectacle en question n'avait aucun rapport avec la danse, mais avait été tout aussi divertissant…

Lorsque les agresseurs de Celia s'étaient enfuis du palais pour rejoindre leurs chevaux qu'ils avaient dissimulés au-dehors, ils eurent la stupeur de voir qu'ils avaient disparus…

« Mais où ils sont passés ?

- J'en sais rien, moi !!!! »

Dans la nuit noire, ils entendirent lentement des pas se rapprocher…

Un jeune homme très élégant apparu soudain en pleine lumière, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres…

« Messieurs… Leur dit-il soudain d'un ton aristocrate en enclenchant le moulin à paroles, mais quelle est donc cette tenue que vous arborez ? Le noir n'est plus à la mode, et cette coupe près du corps ne vous sied guère… Et ces bottes affreuses, ces masques austères, ces épaulettes saillantes ! Vraiment, vous ne pouvez assister au dîner sous une telle apparence… Laissez-moi vous conseiller un bon tailleur…

- C'est qui ce débile ?! demanda l'un des intrus, ouvrant des yeux ronds en tombant des nues…

- Laisses tomber… On se barre ! » dit un autre alors que leurs compères volaient d'autres chevaux pour leur fuite…

Alors que tous s'éloignaient déjà vers la forêt, Cesar eu un soupir désabusé :

« Voilà une réponse fort discourtoise… »

Deux minutes plus tard, alors que les agresseurs filaient à bride abattue, ils entendirent dans leur dos retentir un :

« Messiiiiiiiieurs…. » goguenard.

L'un des hommes se retourna, voyant Cesar lancé à leur poursuite sur son propre destrier, et toujours avec ce sourire étrange sur le visage…

« Mais quel pot de colle celui-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore, ce taré ?!

- Messieurs… Savez-vous que chevaucher de nuit en forêt multiplie par 12 le risque d'accidents graves ?

- Mais… Il se fout de notre gueule ou il est vraiment crétin ?! »

Pour toute réponse, Cesar, sans se défaire de son sourire, se mit à compter joyeusement, comme un enfant :

_« Un, deux, trois, nous irons aux bois… »_

… Dit-il en portant la main à sa garde.

_« Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises… »_

Il dégaina la lame tranchante et effilée d'un magnifique katana, maniant cette arme noble dans un mouvement léger et aérien…

_« Sept, huit, neuf, dans un panier neuf… »_

L'acier parfaitement forgé du sabre se mit à luire intensément d'étincelles bleutées, parcouru d'une énergie magique intense…

_« Dix, onze, douze, elles seront toutes rouges ! »_

Un sortilège d'une puissance et d'une magnificence à couper le souffle fondit sur les fuyards, des vagues bleutées et déchaînées comme celles de l'océan se déversant sur leur chemin, les faisant chuter de cheval…

« Merde ! s'écria l'un des fugitifs, se redressant avec un regard meurtrier, dégainant sa propre arme. Il fait partie de la famille royale de la République de la Mer !

- ça ira ! dit un autre en se mettant en garde. Il ne peut pas utiliser un autre sortilège aussi puissant immédiatement après le premier ! On va l'avoir à l'épée !

- Ouais ! C'est encore un gamin ! On va lui faire payer, à ce petit con ! »

Cesar arriva paisiblement sur son cheval, sans se départir de son sourire , ni de son ton de gentleman.

« Messieurs… Ces écarts de langage ne vous font guère honneur. Aussi, je vous suggère de vous rendre bien cordialement, avant d'être plus gravement blessés… Car si j'ai utilisé un sortilège de l'eau, c'était pour ne pas incendier la forêt…

- Mais tu vas la fermer, ta grande bouche ?! » hurla l'un des hommes en passant à l'attaque.

Cesar esquiva son coup, bondissant du haut de sa monture dans un saut aérien de véritable acrobate, se lançant dans la bataille avec une légèreté et une élégance exquises…

Il bondit et rebondit, virevoltant et souple comme un oiseau, la lame de son katana tournoyant dans sa main comme dans une chorégraphie rythmée, déjouant les initiatives de chacun de ses adversaires et les mettant l'un après l'autre à terre, dans un laps de temps d'une rapidité stupéfiante…

Echoués, abasourdis, tous vaincus, ils frémirent véritablement de peur en voyant la silhouette longiligne de ce dandy à katana prodigieux se rapprocher d'eux…

« Mais t'es qui, toi ?!?! s'étrangla l'un des hommes , à genoux , la main en sang après avoir été désarmé…

- En vérité, répondit Cesar en pointant son katana dans sa direction, je préfèrerais savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous avez attaqué aussi lâchement ma Princesse… Pour qui travaillez vous ? Attention aux mauvaises réponses, ma lame est taquine, et un accident est si vite arrivé… »

Plutôt que de lui répondre, les hommes appuyèrent tous en même temps sur les boucles de leurs ceintures… L'instant d'après, tous s'évaporaient dans une sorte de téléportation, transportés par un puissant sortilège…

« Hum… De la magie Eldween… Voilà qui est contrariant… » murmura Cesar.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, regardant, au loin, le magnifique château de la valse :

« Quelle Princesse surprenante, cette adorable Celia… Dire que je n'ai même pas pu m'excuser auprès d'elle d'avoir quitté aussi impoliment la soirée… Quelle faute impardonnable pour un gentleman ! » soupira-t-il, avant de pousser un cri de désespoir :

« Et j'ai déchiré mes gants avec mes pouvoirs ! Un cadeau de Tante Hortensia ! Elle est capable de me jeter un sort pour se venger ! Noooon !!!! »

Alors que le malheureux garçon s'agitait en tout sens, paniqué en imaginant la vengeance de sa tante, une chouette commenta la scène depuis sa branche, écroulée de rire :

« Hou ! Hou ! Hou qu'il est idiot !!!! »

Pendant ce temps, Celia avait été raccompagnée jusqu'aux appartements de Celisty par son escorte…

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ? Insista Vince, toujours son lance pierres à la main.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas… Merci pour tout, Vince… Toi aussi, Kiefer…

- De… De… De rien… » bégaya le garçon en rougissant.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de se quitter. Celia fit un signe de la main aux garçons qui s'éloignaient, puis entra enfin dans sa chambre. Là, quand elle fut seule avec Kip, elle put laisser éclater sa colère :

« Une tentative de meurtre ! J'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien une tentative de meurtre ?! Dis donc, vous aviez bien oublié de mentionner ça dans le contrat !!!!

- Je suis vraiment désolé… Se répandit Kip en mille excuses… Je ne comprends pas… Je suis vraiment choqué… Dit-il, encore tremblant et pâle de terreur.

- Qui était-ce ?! Pourquoi s'attaquer à moi ?!

- Je l'ignore… Mon Dieu… Heureusement que tu n'as rien… Je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir pas pu te protéger… Et tu m'as vraiment surpris quand tu as frappé ton agresseur… Celisty n'aurait pas pu le faire, elle aurait été pétrifiée de peur, comme moi… Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui auraient fait ?!

- Alors en prenant sa place, j'ai protégé Celisty, soupira Celia, toute colère retombée… J'espère qu'ils ne parviendront pas à la retrouver dans mon monde… Mais en attendant, ici, c'est moi qui suis en danger !

- Je vais faire quadrupler la sécurité autour de toi. Nous serons très vigilants… Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il ne t'arrive plus rien, c'est promis, Celia…

- Merci, Kip… Sourit la jeune fille devant sa volonté de se faire pardonner auprès d'elle. Je n'en demande pas tant, tu sais… Par contre, il faut que je te dises quelque chose : c'était sensé être un dîner, mais je n'ai presque rien avalé… Alors je t'en supplies : trouves moi à manger, parce que je meurs de faim, là !

- Entendu ! Je vais te faire porter un délicieux souper ! Tu vas te régaler, je te promets ! »

La jeune fille eu un rire enchanteur, avant de se laisser tomber sur le gigantesque lit au milieu de la chambre :

« Je suis épuisée… Et je n'ai même pas encore commencé à danser… »

Elle ferma les yeux.

« J'espère que tout va bien pour Celisty… »

… En vérité, au lycée, c'était la panique.

« Celiiiia !!!! Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais aux décors du théâtre ?!

- Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'art, soupira Celisty devant son œuvre digne d'un Picasso…

- Celia !!!! T'as massacré les compositions florales !

- Celia !!!! T'as raté la cuisine !

- Celia !!!! Quand est-ce que tu vas t'occuper de la piscine ?! »

La Princesse ne sourcilla même pas devant cette avalanche de doléances.

« Dites, juste une question comme ça, je suis payée pour tous ces travaux ?

- Heu… Non….

- Et je suis obligée de les faire ?

- Heu… Non…

- Et bien faites les vous-même !

- Heiiiiiiiin ?! » s'écria d'une seule voix tout ceux qui avaient profité jusque là de l'inépuisable patience et gentillesse de Celia…

La Princesse passa une main dans sa chevelure, s'éloignant d'un pas altier.

« A partir de maintenant, je ne serais plus l'esclave de personne… De toutes façons vous ne pourrez pas me virer tant que la mairie paye ma scolarité et que j'ai de bonnes notes ! »

Frisson parmi les spectateurs…

« Et au fait, je vous ai bien tous observés, ces derniers mois… »

Celisty eu un sourire sadique :

« Tout ceux qui ont particulièrement été méchants avec Celia… Hum… Avec moi… Je vous promets que je vais vous faire entrevoir les portes de l'enfer… »

… Oui… Pour Celisty, ça allait même très bien !!!!


	2. La valse des sentiments

Kikou, suite à de graves problèmes informatiques, j'ai du travailler sur cet épisode sur un ordinateur qui n'est pas le mien … J'espère de tout cœur qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes lorsque je devrais le publier dur le site!

Avant tout , je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont reviewé sur l'épisode 1, ainsi que celles qui ont reviewé sur les derniers chapitres en date de « Chut! »…

Donc pour Mystic Love Song, merci à :

Lyra 64 (ma nouvelle petite sœur!), Aschen, ma petite Juju, Hikari Aria, Okami-Baka et Uzuyami (et sa sœur! ^^)…

Et pour « Chut ! C'est un secret », merci à :

Yuko-Senseï, Harunoyume, MikageKun, Lyra (encore), Celle que vous ne connaissez pas, Ayu, encore ma petite Juju et ses parents, Opipourpre et la grande, l'adorable, l'unique la géniale Swallow-no-tsubasa!

Merci aussi à Sanashiya, Samanga, Hana 94 et le fan club belge, Yaoi-Sama, Miss Osaki… Et toutes celles que je n'ai pas cité, merci à vous toutes, Je sais que vous êtes là! ^^

Voici donc l'épisode 2 de « Mystic Love Song », ma première fic sur le jeu video « Princess Debut: Le bal royal». Comme pour le premier, j'ai mélangé le scénario et les dialogues du jeu à mes propres idées et répliques. Celles qui connaissent le jeu vont sûrement rigoler, mais je rassure les autres: tout le monde peut lire cette histoire sans connaître le jeu! ^^

J'ai tissé des chassés croisés amoureux dans tous les sens, développé les personnalités, rajouté des mystères, et l'ambiance shojo s'assombrit lentement mais sûrement… (rire démoniaque)

Il y a quand même des choses importantes que je dois préciser:

- Dans le jeu, l'histoire est découpée en 30 jours, ce qui passe très bien quand on a le stylet en main, mais dans une fanfiction ce n'est absolument pas crédible qu'une fille qui n'a jamais dansé maîtrise tous les types de danse en seulement un mois, on est d'accord. Donc, dans la fic, l'histoire sera découpée en semaines, dont certaines détaillées au jour le jour. Celia mettra beaucoup plus de temps pour apprendre à danser, mais je crois que c'est plus réaliste ainsi!

- Je ne sais absolument pas danser, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un studio de danse, et je n'y connais absolument rien à la danse. Toutes les explications techniques sur les pas de danse viennent donc de ce formidable outil de connaissance qui s'appelle internet. Alors si des danseuses relèvent des erreurs dans mes explications, je m'excuse d'avance! ^^

- Je ne suis pas encore sûre à 100 pour 100 des couples, à part du principal. (Celia et… XD)

Je crois que finalement il y aura aussi deux couples yaoï parmi les personnages… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la question !

- Définitivement accro, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser quelques clins d'œil à Clamp et surtout Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, que vous n'aurez aucun mal à identifier… C'est juste pour le fun ! ^^

Cette fic est un vrai défi et très importante pour moi. Je ne suis pas en terrain connu, ce n'est pas des persos de mangas que j'ai l'habitude de travailler, j'ai du approfondir leurs personnalités, leur créer tout un passé et un univers … Personne n'a écrit avant de fic sur Princess Debut en français, donc je veux assurer pour toutes les autres fans du jeu, comme moi! ^^ Je remercie donc de tout cœur les personnes qui me soutiennent dans ce défi, merci mille fois pour vos encouragements, ils me font tellement chaud au cœur!

Dernière précision: comme depuis le début mon souhait est d'écrire cette fic de manière à faire penser à un anime, je la présenterais désormais sous la forme suivante : l'opening, l'épisode,

l' ending et la preview du prochain épisode à la fin… L'histoire de l'épisode reste écrite de manière classique à la troisième personne, comme l'épisode 1, c'est, je crois, plus compréhensible pour tout le monde.

Je ne sais pas si cette présentation plaira tout le monde, mais autant aller à fond dans ce défi!

Gros bisous intergalactiques! ^^

* * *

**Opening**** theme: ACCORDING TO YOU (Orianthi)**

According to you…

I'm stupid, I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.

According to you…

I'm difficult, hard to please

Forever changing my mind.

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time

Even if it would save my life

According to you, According to you…

But according to him

I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him

I'm funny , irrésistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything it's opposite, I dont feel like stoppage it,

So baby tell me what I got to loose!

He's inside me for everything I'm not…

According to you!

**EPISODE 2 : LA VALSE DES SENTIMENTS**

_**Semaine 1**_

Le son de l'océan bruissait doucement au loin… Le parfum des fleurs fraîchement coupées, disposées dans des vases, emplissait toute la chambre…

Les images du rêve de Celia étaient floues, mais lumineuses et colorées. Même si elle ne distinguait rien, elle se sentait quand même en sécurité, dans une ambiance apaisée… Tout au loin, elle entendait des voix de femmes discuter entre elles, sans pouvoir comprendre leurs paroles… Dans son rêve, Celia vit vaguement les silhouettes des deux femmes se rapprocher d'elle tout en continuant de parler…

Cette fois, elle distingua quelques mots:

« … Le ciel…

- Et la lune… »

Puis tout s'échappa dans les dernières bribes du sommeil…

« … Celia!

- Mmmm? Marmonna la jeune fille, le visage disparaissant dans son oreiller et bien au chaud sous la couette…

- Debout Mademoiselle! Il est temps de se mettre au travail!

- Oui, Madame l'intendante, je sais que c'est le jour où je dois nettoyer tous les toilettes du lycée… Je vais y aller…

- Mais non, gourdasse, je te parle de danse!

- Ah, la danse… Mais quel rêve étrange… Cette Princesse… Et ces drôles de créatures… Et ces garçons… Très gentils… »

Celia releva la tête en baillant, et une fois assise, se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir pour de bon.

« … Ces garçons… Ils étaient aussi tous très mignons, d'ailleurs… »

Elle s'interrompit dans sa phrase. Kip était en train de voler face à elle, avec son costume étrange, ses grands yeux bizarres et un sourire qui partait de l'oreille droite pour rejoindre la gauche…

« Boooonjour ! » s'exclama la mascotte magique, bras en l'air comme pour faire la ola.

« Mais… Mais… Mais c'est quoi ce truc? » s'écria Celia, en balançant un uppercut droit dans les dents de Kip, qui traversa toute le chambre en vol plané, avant de s'écraser dans le mur d'en face, sa silhouette s'imprimant dans la tapisserie…

« Reviens ici! Je vais t'éclater ! » hurla Celia en s'emparant d'un balai oublié par une femme de ménage, poursuivant partout le malheureux Kip, qui évita 1000 fois les coups violents qu'elle tentait de lui asséner…

« Mais attends ! Tu ne te souviens pas? C'est moi! Kip, le chaperon de la …. Héééé ! » hulula le pauvre koala lorsque Celia fit avec un home run en le percutant avec le balai, et il vola s'imprimer sur le mur opposé…

Ce n'est que quand Kip tomba raide au sol avec une bosse plus grosse que lui sur le crâne, que Celia se souvint enfin:

« Ah… Cette chambre!… C'est celle de Celisty… Ce n'était donc pas un rêve!

- Excellent sens de l'observation… Gémit Kip en se relevant en titubant…

- Oh! Bonjour Kipounet! Sourit Celia d'un air kawaï, changeant directement de comportement, comment vas-tu?

- Comme quelque un que tu viens de tenter d'assassiner… Répliqua le Koala d'un ton aigre.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée… Sourit Celia en planquant le balai dans son dos. D'habitude, je vis dans un grenier, alors je dois toujours en chasser les bestioles qui tentent de s'y installer…

- Je ne suis pas une bestiole! Je suis un être vivant qui mérite du respect!

- C'est à quelle heure, le petit-déjeuner ? Répliqua Celia, qui respectait surtout son estomac.

- Dis, tu m'écoutes, au moins, là? S'étrangla Kip.

- Mais j'ai faiiiim… Je suis à l'agonie, je vais mourir d'inanition !

- Hier soir, avant d'aller te coucher, tu t'es enfilé des lasagnes, un tiramisu et un énorme pot de glace au chocolat…

- Que j'aurais bien agrémenté d'un petit Kip bien dodu à la broche! Dit Celia avec des yeux de psychopathe.

- Gniiii d'accord… Tu vas l'avoir, ton petit-déjeuner ! » gémit la mascotte, qui, ayant constaté l'incroyable appétit de Celia, redoutait qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution…

Après que Celia se soit goinfrée de chocolat chaud, de pains au chocolat et de chocolat à tartiner, épuisant ainsi une bonne partie des réserves en cacao du pays, elle reçu la visite des Ladys Koalas, qui s'apprêtaient à la pomponner encore comme une starlette…

« Heu… Je vous remercie… C'est très gentil… Mais vous savez… Je peux me laver et m'habiller toute seule!

- Quoiiii? » hululèrent les Ladys, stupéfiées, avant de se ruer hors de la chambre en criant au scandale.

« Ah… J'ai gaffé… Murmura Celia, désolée… Je ne voulais pas être méchante…

- Bah, tu as bien fais, dit Kip en hochant les épaules. On aurait eu des problèmes à leur cacher que tu n'es pas Celisty, si on les avait eu tout le temps dans les pattes… »

Celia s'enferma donc seule dans la salle de bains privée de Celisty. Lorsqu4elle en ressortit, elle s'était habillée de manière très simple et naturelle, comme à son habitude…

« Hum… Celisty est toujours très appétée… Je me demande si là, les gens ne vont pas comprendre… Murmura Kip.

- Non! C'est logique! Sourit Celia. Je ne peux pas m'entraîner des heures à la danse avec des robes et des bijoux encombrants! On peut aussi dire que c'est une sécurité pour être une cible moins facile!

- C'est vrai… Frémit Kip. Après l'attentat d'hier soir, il vaut mieux que tu sois très prudente et discrète… Des gardes nous suivront à distance pendant quelques jours…

- D'accord! Mais ne crains rien, je sais aussi me défendre! Rit Celia.

- ça, je l'ai remarqué! » grinça Kip avec son énorme bosse sur la tête.

Ainsi fut décidé, et ils quittèrent le palais pour se rendre au studio de danse, tout proche. Celia remarqua les gardes qui les suivaient de loin, mais il s'arrêtèrent à la porte quand Kip et elle entrèrent dans le bâtiment, puis traversèrent un long couloir longé de vestiaires. La salle de danse du studio, quand à elle, était ravissante, décorée dans des tons ensoleillés. Kip lui expliqua que les plus grands danseurs du monde de Hanami s'étaient entraînés ici, devant ces mêmes miroirs, sur ce même parquet…

« C'est… Très impressionnant… » murmura Celia, intimidée.

Tout à coup, un petit animal traversa la pièce avec légèreté, en de petits bonds. C'était un tout petit lapin blanc albinos, avec un joli nœud noir autour du cou….

« Ooooh! Il est trop mimi choupinou kawaï ! S'extasia Celia, des étoiles d'adoration plein les yeux, en prenant le petit animal dans ses bras.

- Hein? C'est la première fois que tu le vois et tu le trouves trop mimi, alors que moi j'ai eu droit à des baffes ce matin? S'étrangla Kip, outré.

- Oui, mais toi t'es trop moche, alors que lui, il est A-DO-RABLE! » dit-elle en serrant contre elle et câlinant le joli lapin ou..

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une petite voix:

« Enchanté. Je suis Tony Rabbit, ton instructeur de danse.

- Kyyyyaaaa! » hulula Celia, stupéfiée, en relâchant l'animal, qui atterrit sans mal au sol sur ses pattes.

« L'instructeur… De danse? Répéta la jeune fille. Ah, c'est vrai, tous les animaux parlent, ici, mais… Kip! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était l'instructeur de danse?

- Vengeance… Ricana-t-il en désignant la bosse sur son crâne.

- Toi, je vais t'étrangler… Jura Celia entre ses dents… Oh, la honte! »

Puis, s'inclinant très respectueusement à la japonaise:

« Instructeur… Je vous prie sincèrement de pardonner ma conduite inqualifiable et celle de mon (boulet)… Hem! De mon chaperon!

- Appelles moi Tony, rit-il. Et ce n'est rien. Tout le monde est toujours surpris de voir débarquer un lapin…

- Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais Tony est le meilleur danseur du royaume! Dit Kip en faisant l'effort d'un compliment, ce qui de sa part signifiait beaucoup….

- Mais… Comment fais-tu… Pour danser?… Hésita à demander Celia. Tu es si…

- Petit? Rit Tony. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…. »

Il recula de quelques pas, puis des étincelles lumineuses crépitèrent tout autour de lui. Il fit un grand bond en criant tout haut: « Transformatioooon ! »…

La seconde d'après, tout en restant un lapin blanc, Tony avait une taille et une silhouette humaine, revêtu d'un très élégant costume noir en queue de pie, de gants blancs et d'un magnifique chapeau haut de forme…

A cette vue, Celia fut saisie d'une violente crise d'Otakuisme aigu, se tenant la tête en hululant, les yeux ronds:

« Kya! Un lapin bishonen! Mais alors je suis dans un délire magical girl ou bien un arc shojo à la _Alice_ _au_ _Royaume du cœur _?

- Bichon nain? … Chaud Jo Halal? Répéta Tony sans comprendre, un doute sur la santé mentale de son élève traversant le rubis de son regard.

- La Princesse n'a pas eu la main légère sur la boisson au dîner d'hier soir », tenta d'esquiver Kip, mimant un geste signifiant que Celia avait bu, avant de rajouter tout bas:

« Elle est complètement torchée, en fait…

- Pas du tout! S'écria Celia, les yeux pleins de flammes, en balançant un ample coup de pied dans le crâne de Kip, le faisant s'éclater sur un miroir de la salle.

- Oh, quelle souplesse! S'extasia Tony, éblouit. Cela te sera très utile pour la danse…

- C'n'est pas de la souplesse mais du sadisme… Gémit Kip en glissant douloureusement jusqu'au sol…

- Toi, si tu ne peux pas te transformer en bishonen, je me passe de tes commentaires! Grinça Celia en menaçant de l'achever d'un autre coup de pied.

- Assez! Il est temps de commencer ta leçon, Celia! » gémit le Koala en s'enfuyant.

Celia reprit tout son sérieux puisque le cours commençait.

« Très bien, dit Tony, comme c'est ta première fois, je voudrais que tu apprennes d'abord un basique. Je pense que le plus facile est la valse… »

Il alluma la musique d'un élégant tourne-disque, et celle-ci se mit à résonner dans toute la salle…

« … Pour réaliser le pas de base, il faut s'y prendre par étapes: tout d'abord les deux danseurs face à face sans contact, puis avec contact. Un pas de base se fait sur 6 temps, correspondant à 6 mouvements. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... On reconnaît facilement le 1 et le 4 sur la musique car il s'agit des temps plus forts que les autres, marqués soit par un son plus grave des cordes d'un orchestre, ou par la grosse caisse d'une batterie. Écoutes la musique… Tu entends les différents mouvements? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... Là! La batterie!

6 Tr7s bien, tu as déjà le bon tempo… Maintenant, les pas. Les danseurs sont face à face car leurs pas sont réalisés en miroir l'un par rapport à l'autre. La position de départ idéale inclut le fait que les danseurs soient sur la plante des pieds, en « demi-pointe »…

- Demi-pointe…

- Les talons ne touchent donc pas le sol.

- Super… Le truc trop casse gueule avec des talons…

- Princesse, votre langage! S'étrangla Kip.

- Elle a plutôt raison, rit Tony. Celia, voici les six pas que tu vas devoir exécuter. 1: tu déplaces ton pied gauche vers l'arrière. Le poids de ton corps passe sur le pied juche

- D'accord…

- 2: Tu déplaces ton pied droit vers ton pied gauche tout en montant sur les demi-pointes. Les jambes sont légèrement écartées…

- Comme ça?

- Voilà… Et maintenant, 3: ton pied gauche rejoint le pied droit, toujours en demi-pointes. Jambes serrées.

- Ah dis donc, faut se tenir bien droit, là en fait…

- 4: Déplacement du pied droit en avant, le talon se pose sur le sol le premier…

- OK…

- 5: C'est l'inverse du pas N°2. Tu déplaces ton pied gauche vers ton pied droit en montant sur les demi-pointes, les jambes légèrement écartées…

- Voilà…

- Et 6, c'est l'inverse du 3: le pied droit rejoint le pied gauche, toujours sur les demi-pointes. Nous sommes de retour à la position de départ et au même endroit au sol. Nous venons de dessiner un carré.

- Incroyable… » murmura Celia, stupéfiée… Elle qui n'avait jamais dansé de sa vie…

- Bien. C'était un superbe début, dit Tony. A présent que tu as retenu les pas, voyons le résultat sur une musique en entier… Tu es prête?

- Oui…

- Allons-y… »

Alors que l'air de la valse recommençait du début, Celia dansa avec Tony en s'appliquant à reproduire fidèlement les pas qu'il venait de lui enseigner. Si? Au départ, ils étaient hésitants, leur simplicité l'aida à les maîtriser de mieux en mieux à mesure que les notes de musique s'égrenaient…

Elle parvint à les surmonter, même si après deux heures d'entraînement, elle était visiblement épuisée…

« Ouh là là, j'ai des fourmis dans les pieds…

- C'est que tu n'as pas encore l'habitude de cet exercice. Si tu t'entraînes chaque jour, ce sera de plus en plus facile… Tu y arriveras, tu as un certain potentiel, mais restons en là pour aujourd'hui. Tu dois aller te reposer… On se retrouve ici demain.

- C'est d'accord… Merci beaucoup Tony! »

Kip raccompagna Celia au-dehors du studio… Malgré la fatigue, cette première leçon lui laissait une impression positive… C'était quand même beaucoup plus amusant que de nettoyer les toilettes du lycée! Elle avait hâte d'apprendre de nouveaux pas et de progresser… Pour pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Celisty…

Sa joie retomba comme un soufflé lorsqu'à la sortie du studio, les gardes l'attendaient avec leurs têtes de portes de prison. Ils la raccompagnèrent illico jusqu'à sa chambre et elle ne vit plus la lumière de la journée…

Ses premiers jours au Royaume des fleurs se passèrent ainsi, dans une triste monotonie: chambre - studio - chambre… A cause de l'attentat du dîner, elle était condamnée à rester cloîtrée, et ne voyait personne d'autre que Kip et Tony… C'était lourd, pesant, surtout quand depuis la terrasse elle pouvait voir les magnifiques paysages du royaume, mais loin, bien trop loin…

Et elle comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi Celisty avait fugué sa vie de Princesse pour vivre celle d'une simple lycéenne…

« Kip! Si ça continue comme ça je vais devenir cinglée! J'ai l'impression d'être en prison! L'attentat a eu lieu il y a une semaine et il ne s'est rien passé depuis! Je ne risque plus rien! Je ne demande pas la lune, tu sais! Juste de pouvoir me promener librement et respirer de l'air frais!

- Tu as raison, pour une fois… Approuva Kip. Je pense aussi qu'il n'y a plus de danger. Toutes ces mesures sont ridicules… Demain, j'irais plaider ta cause auprès du Roi. Pendant ce temps, les gardes t'escorteront de ta chambre au studio de danse et sur le chemin du retour, comme d'habitude… Si tout va bien, ce sera la dernière fois, alors je te demande juste encore un peu de patience… Je te raconterais tout à ton retour de l'entraînement…

- Merci, Kip… »

_**Semaine 2 : Lundi**_

Celia se rendit donc seule, c'est-à-dire accompagnée de sa cohorte de gardes, à l'entraînement. Même si ce devait être la dernière fois, elle avait hâte que ça se termine pour pouvoir enfin découvrir le royaume des fleurs… Parce que là, elle commençait à se laisser gagner par la déprime… Les gardes s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée, et elle poussa tristement la porte du studio, en se disant que sa journée ressemblait exactement aux précédentes…

C'est alors qu'au loin du couloir, elle entendit retentir depuis la salle de danse la conversation de Tony avec quelque un d'autre.

« Non, non, non! Ça ne va pas! Disait l'instructeur. Tu ne peux pas tout miser sur l'artistique! Il te faut aussi de la technique!

- Mais vous savez bien que pour retenir les pas j'ai la mémoire d'une moule cuite au bain marie…

- Ah! Ne joue pas le crétin avec moi, Cesar! »

Le cœur de Celia fit un soubresaut.

« … Cesar… »

Elle se précipita à travers le couloir, glissant sur le parquet ciré au point de manquer de se casser la figure, avant de débouler en catastrophe dans la salle de danse.

« … Cesar! » s'écria Celia, un sourire radieux sur le visage… Qui se figea en voyant le regard meurtrier qu'affichait le professeur de danse.

« To… Tony? Quelque chose ne vas pas? Frémit la jeune fille.

- Tu veux savoir? Fulmina le lapin. Je viens de passer deux ans à enseigner la danse au grand dadais que tu vois là. Et ça, dit-il en agitant un papier, c'est la note que Mr Cesar a eu lors du bal de la rose du Royaume de la mer! Vas-y, vas-y, dit des chiffres!

- Heu… Je ne sais pas….

- Cesar a eu 30 en technique et 80 en artistique!, s'étrangla le lapin, alors qu'à côté de lui le Prince ne disait pas un mot (pour une fois), observant la scène d'un demi sourire amusé…

- 30... 80... Heu… ça veut dire que c'est bien? Demanda Celia en tombant des nues…

- 80 en artistique! Hulula Tony. Klaus, Luciano et moi on n'est qu'à 70! Il est plus fort que deux champions du monde et un prof de danse!

- Donc… C'est bien… Murmura Celia d'une toute petite voix…

- Non! Parce que ce feignant a tout gâché en ayant 30 en technique! 30! 30! Non mais je rêve! 30! Celia, je te donne un niveau 21 au bout d'une semaine! Et lui il est à 30 au bout de deux ans! Mais c'est nul! Vraiment nul! Trop nul !

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le répéter trois fois… Soupira Cesar…

- GROS NUL ! Jura Tony en lui collant sa note sur le front. Si tu travaillais un peu plus, tu nous surpasserais tous, mais tu fais exprès de te saborder! C'est révoltant! »

Le lapin se reprit un instant, respirant un bon coup avant de dire gentiment à Celia:

« Je suis désolé… Je ne suis vraiment pas en état mental de te donner ta leçon aujourd'hui à cause de cet imbécile… Si je ne vais pas manger des carottes tout de suite, je fais une crise d'apoplexie…

- Je comprends… Sourit Celia. Moi, dans ce genre de situation, je me venge sur le chocolat… »

Le lapin s'échappa très vite du studio, claquant la porte en jurant:

« 30 en techniquement ! »

Après le départ en ouragan de Tony, le silence retomba comme une masse sur les lieux.

« … C'est la première fois… Que je vois Tony en colère… Murmura soudain Celia, hébétée… Lui qui est si doux et compréhensif…

- J'ai le don d'énerver les gens et de réveiller leurs côtés sombres bien malgré moi… Soupira Cesar, fataliste. Pardon de t'avoir imposée cette scène, Princesse…

- Oh… Non, non ! Je n'ai vu presque personne depuis… L'attentat… Alors un peu d'animation… ça me change les idées… Oui… »

Elle redressa la tête avec un rire adorable.

« En fait.. C'était plutôt drôle! »

Cesar la regarda un instant sans mot dire, de son regard le plus insondable, avant de se pencher délicatement et lui décerner avec classe l'un de ses baise mains de gentleman.

« Tu est tellement rayonnante, petite Celia… Tu éclaires tout par ta bonne humeur. Un tel optimisme est une très grande qualité…

- Ah? … M… Merci… Rougit-elle sous le compliment.

- Princesse Celia… Murmura soudain Cesar sans libérer sa main qu'il tenait tendrement… ça t'ennuierait de te joindre à moi?

- Me… Me… Me joindre à toi pour quoi? » bégaya-t-elle, rouge flamme et partant presque en panique, avant d'être traversée par une idée.

« Oh, je sais! Tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tu fais apparaître des roses? Je voudrais faire pareil avec des cartes!

- Celia… Rit Cesar en secouant ses fins cheveux… Tony s'étant enfuit, je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais bien t'entraîner à la danse avec moi aujourd'hui…

- Oh, encore une boulette… Soupira la jeune fille en se tapant le front.

- Mais si tu me rends ce service, je te ferais volontiers un tour de cartes…

- Vraiment?… J'aimerais beaucoup! »

Cesar s'approcha des nombreux disques à la disposition des danseurs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez, en ce moment?

- Oh, je débute… Soupira Celia. Alors, la valse…

- ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire… Dit Cesar en enclenchant la musique.

- Au début j'aimais bien, mais maintenant je trouve les pas vraiment trop répétitifs…

- Est-ce que Tony t'a apprit la rotation?

- La… Quoi?

- La rotation, dit Cesar en revenant près d'elle et lui prenant les mains. C'est le petit plus qui distingue la valse viennoise d'une simple valse. Regarde: le danseur avance son pied droit en avant tout en « poussant » légèrement la danseuse qui recule son pied gauche…

- D'accord…

- Puis le danseur entraîne la danseuse dans un quart de tour vers la droite tout en montant sur les demi-pointes. La danseuse se laisse guider et monte en même temps sur les demi-pointes…

- Ah non! Pas ce truc casse gueule!

- ça ira… Je te tiens…

- Ah, oui… Rougit encore Celia.

- Et là, les deux danseurs joignent leurs pieds tout en restant sur les demi-pointes… Et voilà! Il ne reste plus qu'à continuer en tournant…

- Hé! Mais c'est super rigolo, ça en fait!

- Oui! Tout d'un coup le rythme est beaucoup plus entraînant… Même si… Ouf!… ça donne le tournis…

- … Déjà que tu es NUL en technique! Rit la jeune fille.

- Celia! Dit Cesar d'un ton contrarié, même si ça le faisait rire aussi.

- Et donc c'est Tony qui t'as appris la rotation?

- Ce jour là il a bu BEAUCOUP de jus de carottes pour oublier…

- Ah, ah, ah ,ah! »

Finalement, l'entraînement qui devait durer deux heures… S'étala sur quatre heures…

Celia s'était assise sur une chaise, histoire de se remettre de cette valse sans fin…

« Ça va aller? S'inquiéta Cesar.

- Oui… C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de danser autant… Oh, Cesar! Tu m'avais promis un tour de cartes! Demanda-t-elle en riant.

- D'accord! » dit-il…

Il frappa trois fois dans ses mains, et un jeu de cartes y apparut soudain.

« Mais… Comment tu as fais ça? Demanda Celia, cherchant le « truc »…

- Vas-y, prends toutes les cartes… Moi je vais m'éloigner de quelques pas et te tourner le dos… Comme ça, je ne vois rien… Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

- Et… ?

- Choisis une carte. N'importe laquelle. Mais ne me dis rien.

- C'est fait!

- Bien… »

C'était le 8 de cœur…

Cesar leva une main, et … D'intenses lueurs féeriques commencèrent à s'en échapper. L'air se mit à vibrer dans la salle de danse, comme si un vent fort y soufflait…

« Cesaaaar? S'inquiéta Celia.

- J'ai trouvé! » dit-il.

La seconde d'après, les vents s'apaisaient, et 8 magnifiques roses rouges apparurent de nulle part, chutant depuis le plafond dans les mains de Cesar.

« 8 de cœur! S'exclama-t-il.

- Mais comment tu fais çaaaa ? » n'en finit pas de se liquéfier Celia.

Le garçon eu soudain un sourire plus triste en se tournant vers elle.

« Pour moi… La magie est aussi importante que les sentiments que j'ai dans le cœur…

- Cesar…

- Toi aussi, Celia, dit-il en retrouvant un verrai sourire et se rapprochant de la jeune fille, tu as des pouvoirs…

- Gnih… Des pouvoirs… Répéta-t-elle, virant plus pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine en se demandant comment Cesar pouvait savoir pour ses dons étranges…

- … Et le plus important de tous, dit-il en lui remettant les roses, dans les mains… C'est ta gentillesse.

- Oh, Cesar… » murmura Celia, touchée.

Elle effleura doucement les pétales de l'une des roses, avant d'ajouter.

« Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te remercier. Pour le dîner…

- Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel…

- Mais le type qui me voulait du mal… Il n'a pas put réussir parce qu'il a été blessé par une rose. Dans la panique, j'ai oublié de la ramasser, mais j'ai bien vu que c'était une rose comme celle que tu m'avais offerte… Et comme celle-là… »

Cesar la regarda un long moment bouche bée et les yeux ronds de stupeur.

« Ce… Ce… Cesar? S'affola Celia en le voyant complètement statufié.

- … Tu es vraiment… Vraiment TRES perspicace, petite Celia, murmura-t-il, admiratif et d'un ton un peu vaincu…

- Pourquoi? … Tu ne voulais pas que je sache que c'était toi qui m'avais aidée? Mais les autres Princes… »

A ce moment là, les gardes de la Princesse entrèrent dans le studio avec leurs gros sabots!

« Votre Altesse, dit l'un d'eux, vous devriez déjà depuis longtemps être rentrée au palais. Il est temps de partir, maintenant…

- Ah… Désolée, Cesar. Je crois que je suis obligée d'y aller…

- J'ai passé un merveilleux moment en ta compagnie… »

Il rapprocha son visage du sien, lui chuchotant à l'oreille:

« Sois bien prudente, ma Princesse… Mais fais comme si tu ne savais pas, pour la rose…

- D… D'accord… Se liquéfia-t-elle.

- PRINCESSE, insista le chef des gardes.

- Oui, oui… A bientôt, Cesar!

- … Salut! »

Tout le long du chemin, alors qu'elle serrait les 8 roses contre elle, Celia ne cessa pas de penser à cette demande étrange de Cesar… Pourquoi taire qu'il l'avait aidé comme les autres Princes au moment de l'attentat?

Cette question la perturba jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule dans sa chambre…

Enfin, seule, pas longtemps: Kip déboula comme une tornade joyeuse, porteur de bonnes nouvelles:

« Celia! Je reviens de mon entrevue avec le Roi! Il a accepté! A partir de demain, les gardes te laisseront tranquille et tu seras libre de circuler partout dans le royaume comme tu le souhaites!

- Génial! S'écria Celia, un sourire, un sourire radieux revenant éclairer son visage, merci mon Kipounet, tu es le meilleur! Dit-elle en serrant le koala dans ses bras et couvrant ses joues de bisous!

- Je n'ai aucun mérite… Le Roi ne peut rien refuser à sa fille. Même si, à côté des caprices dont Celisty a l'habitude de l'accabler, ta demande était plus que raisonnable… Il s'est étonné, d'ailleurs, que tu ne lui réclames pas la dernière robe à la mode ou un bijou hors de prix…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout cela, sourit Celia. Le seul trésor que je veux découvrir… C'est celui-là! » dit-elle en courant vers le balcon et désignant les magnifiques paysages du royaume des fleurs.

« Tu es une Princesse au vrai sens du terme, Celia… » sourit Kip.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille se souvint d'une question qu'elle voulait lui poser:

« Kip… Est-ce que tous les humains ont des pouvoirs magiques, dans ce monde?

- Princesse… » grinça Kip.

Il venait de remarquer les 8 magnifiques roses, qu'elle avait arrangées dans un vase.

« … Toi… Tu n'as pas suivit mes instructions et tu es allée traîner avec ce crétin de Cesar, hein, avoues!

- Maiiiis… Se défendit-elle piètrement, quand je suis arrivée au studio, il était déjà là avec Tony, c'est pas ma faute!

- Celisty déteste Cesar ! Pour elle, c'est le roi des ringards! Elle fait tout pour l'éviter! Si tu deviens son amie, tout le monde va se poser des questions et découvrir notre secret!

- … Ou bien tout le monde comprendra que Cesar est un mec bien…

- Toi, tu crois encore au Père Noël… Soupira Kip. Bon, tu voulais que je te parle de la magie dans notre monde?

- Ah, oui…

- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu comprenne que dans notre monde, la neige est partout. C'est quelque chose de tout à fait naturel pour nous…

- D'accord…

- Beaucoup d'animaux ont des pouvoirs magiques. Chez certains, ils sont très puissants, comme pour Sir Plok, qui est resté avec Celisty… Chez d'autres, ils sont beaucoup plus faibles… Moi, par exemple, je suis juste capable de léviter dans les airs, comme tu le vois…

- C'est déjà beaucoup…

- En ce qui concerne les êtres humains, la situation est très différente. La grande majorité des humains ne possède pas de pouvoirs magiques. En revanche, ils utilisent beaucoup d'objets magiques, comme par exemple ton diadème pour transformer ta robe…

- Je vois…

- Cependant, il existe bien dans ce monde un petit nombre d'êtres humains qui possède réellement des pouvoirs magiques. Et ce petit nombre est lui-même divisé en trois catégories pour les différencier…

- D'accord…

- Tout d'abord, il y a les magiciens. Ceux là héritent leurs dons de manière héréditaire. Dès la naissance, ils sont dotés de pouvoirs d'une puissance extraordinaire… Bien plus puissante que n'importe quelle magie du monde de Hanami. Et ils n'ont aucun problème à la maîtriser.

- Ce sont vraiment des êtres hors du commun, alors…

- Ensuite, il y a les sorciers. Eux aussi possèdent des pouvoirs, mais ils sont beaucoup plus faibles et enfouis en eux, alors ils doivent les réveiller. Ils étudient l'art de la magie pendant de longues années afin de la maîtriser…

- ça me fait penser à tous ces animes fantasy… Dit Celia, en mode Otaku.

- Et enfin , il y a les Eldweens…

- Les… Quoi?

- Ceux-là n'ont aucun pouvoirs à la base, alors ils détournent la magie des autres pour s'en emparer. Mais alors que la magie des magiciens et des sorciers est bénéfique, celle des Eldweens est maléfique. Les Eldweens appartiennent tous au royaume de Basalte. C'est le seul royaume de notre monde qui cherche continuellement la guerre aux autres, il est si puissant que tous les autres ont du s'allier pour lui résister. Jusqu'à présent, il a toujours échoué dans ses tentatives pour conquérir les autres royaumes, mais l'union des autres pays n'as pas réussit à le vaincre non plus…

- Comment ça se fait? J'ai l'impression pourtant que les royaumes sont nombreux…

- Dans le monde d'Hanami, tout le monde se respecte. Les hommes, les animaux, la nature, les pays, les peuples et les religions, tout le monde vit en harmonie. C'est pourquoi personne ne veut écraser le Royaume de Basalte. C'est peut-être un peu naïf, mais tout le monde pense qu'il finira par changer et respecter les autres…

- Toi aussi, Kip?

- Je suis plus méfiant. Les Eldweens utilisent la magie interdite. Et des technologies qui n'appartiennent pas à notre monde mais au tien, le Terre…

- Quoi?… La Terre?

- Cela fait des centaines d'années que nous maîtrisons suffisamment la magie pour pouvoir nous déplacer dans les dimensions parallèles… Nous observons les autres mondes pour voir comment ils évoluent… Le tien est magnifique, mais… Personne ne s'y respecte. Vous êtes en train de le détruire, petit à petit, inexorablement. Et nous ne voulons pas de cela pour Hanami…

- Alors… Vous considérez tout ce qui vient de la Terre comme nocif et destructeur? » demanda Celia, peinée.

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de Kip.

« Quelqu'un m'a déjà posé cette question, autrefois…

- Et qu'as-tu répondu?

- Bienvenue dans notre monde. Nous avons beaucoup de chance de te recevoir parmi nous…

- Oh… Merci Kip! » sourit Celia, touchée, en serrant la peluche dans ses bras.

Puis, regardant les roses:

« Alors… A quelle catégorie appartient Cesar?

- Lui? … Pour notre malheur, il est hors catégorie… Soupira Kip.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Il arrive que dans les familles royales, de temps en temps, il y ait un magicien ou un sorcier… Mais Cesar est de la famille de la République de la mer, et leur cas est exceptionnel, c'est la seule famille royale où tout le monde, sans exception possède de très grands pouvoirs…

- ça alors…

- Cesar est à la fois magicien ET sorcier. Non seulement il est né avec cette magie exceptionnelle, mais il l'a aussi étudiée… Et il sait aussi très bien se battre sans magie… Malheureusement…

- Quoi? Quoi? S'inquiéta Celia.

- … Malheureusement, Cesar est un CRETIN. Et un frivole. Il aime s'amuser, les belles choses, et toute cette fabuleuse magie lui sert à quoi? Offrir des roses à toutes les filles qu'il croise! Non mais quel imbécile! Tu te rends compte du gâchis que ça représente?

- Oh, c'est comme pour la danse, alors… Il pourrait être très fort, mais…

- Il s'en fiche! Voilà la réponse: il s'en fiche. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est jouer les dandys… Quel idiot et quel paresseux!

- Et parmi les autres Princes que j'ai rencontré? Il y en a d'autres qui savent utiliser la magie?

- Non, aucun de ceux que tu as vu… Mais tu as pu constater que certains étaient très doués à l'épée… Oh, ça me fait penser… »

Kip eu un bon rire.

« J'ai oublié de te parler de la coutume des Princes Knights!

- Des Princes… Chevaliers?

- On devrait plutôt dire « chevalier servant »! Oh, oh, oh! Dit Kip d'un rire sournois.

- Vas-y, racontes moi tout! Sourit Celia.

- Lorsqu'un royaume est très riche et très puissant, la sécurité de son Prince héritier est très importante. Il faut lui éviter toutes les situations qui pourraient le mettre en danger, comme par exemple s'il drague la mauvaise fille et qu'on le provoque en duel…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

- Pour protéger son Prince, le pays riche et puissant fait appel à un pays moins riche et moins puissant qui a plusieurs princes. En général, le troisième ou quatrième fils n'a aucune chance de devenir roi un jour. Mais s'il est bon au combat, il devient le garde du corps du Prince héritier du pays puissant. En échange de quoi il obtient une éducation, un train de vie et des retombées financières qu'il n'aurait pas eu dans son pays…

- Alors si le Prince héritier est provoqué en duel… C'est son Prince night qui se bat à sa place?

- Voilà! Le chevalier servant est toujours là pour aider son Prince, quelle que soit la situation…

- Wouah… Je connais des fan girls qui se font déjà des films… rit Celia.

- Maintenant, c'est de plus en plus symbolique. Quand deux pays sont moins puissants que les autres, ils s'allient ainsi pour avoir plus de poids politique. C'est ainsi que Vince est devenu le Prince Knight de Kiefer…

- Que… Quoiiii? S 'égosilla Celia.

- La Principauté Indigo, appartenant à la famille Wright, est située sur une île, et l'empire Nezzie, de la famille Bergmann, isolé dans des montagnes…. Ce sont deux pays de faible importance et ils ont donc trouvé ce système pour être plus imposants… Kiefer sera empereur. Il a appris le maniement du fleuret mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. C'est un intellectuel. Vince, lui, est le petit dernier d'une famille très nombreuse… C'est un gamin mais il a du cran et connaît la bagarre…

- Mais tout de même… De là à être le garde du corps de Kiefer…

- Tous les deux vivent très mal cette situation. Kiefer se sent humilié d'être considéré comme une mauviette, et encore plus humilié d'être protégé par un gosse. Et Vince ne supporte pas l'idée de devoir protéger un type avec lequel il ne s'entend pas du tout. Ils ont des caractères totalement opposés…

- Oh là là…

- Vince s'entend mieux avec Liam, même s'il est aussi très différent de lui. Liam sait à la perfection manier un arc ou une arbalète mais il n'a aucun goût pour la bagarre, et maintenant qu'il dirige son pays, il doit éviter de se mettre en danger… Vince aurait bien aimé être le Prince Knight de Liam, mais c'est Luciano qui occupe ce poste…

- Lu… Lu… Luciano? S'étrangla Celia.

- Luciano est le deuxième fils de sa famille. Il pourrait être Roi s'il arrivait malheur à son frère aîné, mais il n'en a aucune envie, il a toujours préféré la danse et voyager… Les Barbosa étaient une famille de pirates, à l'origine…

- C'est vrai?

- Vrai de vrai. Alors Luciano sait manier les armes comme personne, c'est du feu qu'il a dans le sang… En devenant Prince Knight dans plusieurs familles successives, il a put voyager et assouvir sa passion pour la danse sans débourser un sou. Il a toujours eu la bougeotte… Mais cela fait un peu plus d'un an maintenant qu'il est au service du Royaume vert. Il n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps chez les autres…

- Eh bien! Je te remercie, Kip… Je crois qu'avec toutes ces informations, je comprends mieux la situation et comment je dois me comporter avec tous ces garçons…

- Celia, si jamais tu dois choisir parmi eux ton partenaire de danse… Réfléchis bien aux conséquences, c'est d'accord?… Pour Celisty, c'était un tel casse-tête qu'elle a préféré s'enfuir dans ton monde….

- Mais elle reviendra, Kip! Ça tu peux en être sûr! » rit Celia.

Elle sourit, regardant les magnifiques paysages du royaume des fleurs, par la fenêtre.

« … Elle reviendra car ce serait une vraie folie de laisser toutes ces merveilles derrière elle, pensa-t-elle. Et puis moi aussi j'ai mon plan secret! Le soir du bal de Saint Lyon, je danserais pour prouver à Celisty que c'est possible… Mais elle aussi, elle dansera! Je trouverais le moyen de la faire danser avec le garçon qu'elle aime! »

_**Semaine 2 – Mardi**_

Celia avait retrouvé toute sa détermination. Elle était motivée à fond et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter!

« D'accord! Décida-t-elle en mettant le diadème magique dans sa poche, pour l'entraînement. Je vais faire de mon mieux aujourd'hui!

- Tu tiens vraiment à aller t'entraîner? Demanda Kip. Maintenant que tu es libre de tes mouvements, j'aurais pu t'emmener visiter le marché périodique…

- … Le marché?

- Le marché du Royaume des fleurs est déjà très réputé, mais une fois par saison, durant trois jours, nous accueillons aussi de nombreux autres marchands venus des quatre coins du monde de Hanami! C'est une occasion unique de découvrir des articles venus du monde entier! Il ne faut pas rater ça!

- Tu as raison, ça a l'air drôlement intéressant. Entendu! Allons au marché! Je n'aurais qu'à m'entraîner au retour! »

Celia avait enfin une occasion de découvrir autre chose du royaume des fleurs. Kip l'emmena à pieds jusqu'au marché, qui n'était pas si loin. Il était situé sur la « Place de la samba ». Celia apprendrait vite que tous les lieux importants du royaume étaient baptisés d'un nom de danse… Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de boutiques tout le long de la rue, et le double de marchands ambulants: ici un primeur, là un poissonnier, là-bas un boucher, plus loin un petit garçon se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir le sac que lui tendait un vendeur de confiseries, en face un torréfacteur au fond une fleuriste en robe orange… Tout au loin, Celia distingua le clocher d'une église au toit de tuiles rouges…

Celia eu un rire de petite fille émerveillée, courant dans les allées en dévorant toutes les boutiques des yeux:

« Il y a tant de choses à voir! C'est merveilleux!

- Ola jeune fille! Attention à ne pas te perdre dans cette foule! » gronda Kip.

Mais Celia était déjà loin, ayant tracé droit comme une formule 1 sur un circuit vers le marchand de bonbons!

« Chocolat, chocolat, chocolaaaat! » s'écria-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux, planant comme si elle avait fumé le calumet de la paix…

« Alors, je voudrais des caramels au chocolat, des sucettes au chocolat, des œufs en chocolat…

- STOOOOP ! Intervint Kip en l'arrêtant sèchement dans son délire. Interdiction de te goinfrer de bonbons jusqu'au bal de Saint Lyon!

- Mais pourquoiiii? L'implora Celia, au désespoir.

- Je dois te faire un dessin? Une danseuse doit évoluer avec grâce et légèreté et non graisse et bide enflé!

- Quooooi? C'est de la discrimination pondérale! Espèce de raciste anti gros! Sexiste! Misogyne! Liberticide! Petit c… »

Kip dut bâillonner Celia et l'éloigner de la foule, médusée, qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds…

« Mais calme toi un peu! Gronda encore Kip. Tu crois vraiment que ce sont des mots que l'on doit entendre d'une Princesse?

- Je ne veux pas être une Princesse si je n'ai pas le droit de manger du chocolat!

- Tu ne vas quand même pas tout laisser tomber pour ça?… Tu aurais si peu de volonté?

- Non, non, j'ai de la volonté, mais… Le chocolat… Soupira Celia, déchirée…

- Allez, je suis sûr que tu vas surmonter cette épreuve!… Et pour me faire pardonner, je veux bien t'acheter autre chose! Regarde, il y a là une boutique d'accessoires!

- Mais Celisty a déjà des tas d'accessoires…

- Justement! Celui-là ne sera pas pour elle, mais pour toi!

- Oh, Kip… Murmura Celia, toute colère retombée, mais à présent gênée… Je n'ai besoin de rien… Il ne faut pas dépenser des sous pour moi…

- Oh que si! Il est temps que tu aies une meilleure image de toi! » dit le koala en la poussant vers la boutique…

L'intérieur du magasin ressemblait à une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Partout des bijoux étincelants, bagues, bracelets, sacs à mains, parfums… Et même des objets plus insolites comme des parapluies ou des sortes de masques africains, accrochés au mur… Une ravissante vendeuse vint à leur rencontre, blonde aux yeux verts et revêtue d'une élégante robe à corset. Elle leur adressa la parole avec un grand sourire. Celia était vêtue et coiffée de façon si naturelle qu'elle ne reconnu pas en elle la « Princesse du royaume des fleurs »…

« Bienvenue! Que puis-je pour votre service? Nous avons de nombreux accessoires parmi lesquels choisir…

- Cette jeune fille commence la danse et il lui faudrait une robe de gala », dit Kip, bien content que la vendeuse n'ait pas reconnu « Celisty », car du coup la note serait moins salée… (Oui, le Kip est radin…)

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir? Demanda gentiment la vendeuse à Celia.

- Oh… Vous savez… Je ne suis pas compliquée… Bégaya-t-elle, rougissante.

- Je vois… Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent de poche? Ma pauvre petite… »

Kip se retint de pouffer de rire et Celia frémit.

« … Mince… Même dans ce monde, ça se voit tant que ça que je suis à la dèche? », pensa-t-elle, anéantie…

« Heu… ça vous dérangerait si je faisais le tour du magasin pour voir un peu ce que vous avez? Demanda-t-elle à la vendeuse, d'un sourire timide.

- Non, vas-y, tu peux te promener… »

Celia fit le tour des portants et des étagères en jetant des coups d'oeils hésitants à tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne naissait pas la monnaie de ce pays, mais tout lui semblait luxueux et hors de prix… Et elle avait des principes moraux bien à elle. Elle n'était pas la vraie Princesse, elle ne devait pas abuser de la « générosité » de Kip, même si en réalité c'était le Roi qui payait (et qu'il lui aurait offert tout le magasin si elle l'avait demandé!)

Tout à coup, son regard se porta sur un accessoire. Cela ressemblait à une coiffe chinoise, avec des macarons de dentelle et deux magnifiques rubans de soie rouge… Comme beaucoup de japonaises, Celia aimait beaucoup les tenues traditionnelles d'inspiration chinoise, très raffinées. Elles allaient particulièrement bien aux brunes, et ça tombe bien, elle en était une.

« Heu… Kip… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ?

- Ah, je me doutais bien que tu choisirais ce genre, sourit-il. Si tu le portes, tu seras revêtue d'une magnifique robe en soie rouge, de style asiatique…

- Alors j'achète celui-là ! sourit Celia, convaincue.

- Très bien, dit la vendeuse en passant l'article en caisse, cela fera donc 25 tulipes…

- Tu… Lipes ? » répéta Celia, les yeux ronds.

Kip dégaina des pièces de monnaie… Sur l'une des faces étaient gravées une tulipe…

« La monnaie du Royaume des Fleurs s'appelle la Tulipe, en hommage au Roi Tulipe 1er, fondateur de notre pays…

- Oh ! Il s'appelait Tulipe ? s'étonna Celia . Et le Roi actuel ?

- Dahlia. Par tradition, les membres de la famille royale portaient un nom de fleur, mais ils le font de moins en moins…

- Tu n'es pas d'ici ? Demanda la vendeuse à Celia.

- Oh, je viens…

- De l'empire de corail ! coupa vivement Kip.

- Oh, je me disais aussi… Que tu me rappelais quelqu'un ! » rit la vendeuse.

Kip frémit en comprenant ce que la vendeuse voulait dire… Il était temps de partir avant d'être trop bavards :

« Tiens, Celia, tes rubans…

- Merci ! Ils sont ravissants ! » dit la jeune fille en les prenant dans ses mains…

C'est alors qu'un cri retentit depuis la porte d'entrée :

« Héééé ! Bas les pattes ! C'est les miens ! »

Celia fit volte-face, surprise. Sur le seuil se tenait une gamine d'une douzaine d'années. Elle avait les cheveux d'une couleur peu ordinaire, le rose, et son élégante robe à volants, tout comme les nœuds de ses couettes, étaient assortis à la couleur non moins curieuse de ses yeux, violette…

On aurait dit une mini sweet lolita…

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? grogna la gamine entre ses dents, fusillant Celia de ses yeux perçants…

- R … Rien, vraiment… S'excusa la jeune fille.

- Ces rubans étaient pour moi ! J'ai économisé mon argent de poche pendant trois mois pour pouvoir les acheter ! Et toi, tu débarques comme une fleur en pétant dans la soie et tu me piques MA robe alors que tu pourrais t'acheter n'importe quoi ?

- Je… Je suis désolée… Se liquéfia Celia sous cette avalanche de reproches… Je ne savais pas … Je peux choisir autre chose … Tiens, si tu veux ces rubans, je te les offre…

- Oh, certainement pas ! Comme si je voulais de quelque chose que son Altesse la Princesse a tripoté de ses blanches mains ! »

Et là-dessus, la furie aux cheveux roses s'en fut en claquant la porte.

« … Mais… Je… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal ? S'interrogea Celia, totalement médusée…

- Oh, ne te reproches rien, soupira Kip d'un air blasé… Cette petite peste est Isabel, la fille d'une dame de compagnie… Elle côtoie en permanence les Princesses mais n'en sera jamais une, alors elle les jalouse à mort… Cette pauvre fille est totalement mytho, elle raconte toujours n'importe quoi pour pourrir la vie des gens… Ah, sa pauvre mère a bien du courage… Quand à toi, tiens toi à l'écart de cet aimant à problèmes !

- Je comprends… »

Pourtant, Celia ne put pas s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de peine pour Isabel… Elle était un peu dans la même situation qu'elle au lycée… Une fille ordinaire cotoyant en permanence les gosses des riches et des puissants…

Derrière son comptoir, la vendeuse manqua de s'évanouir de honte :

« … Oh mon Dieu !... Elle vous a appelé « Princesse » ! … Est-ce que je vous ai offensée ? »

Celia n'osa pas répondre, la gorge nouée, morte de honte elle aussi.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit Kip à sa place, en poussant l'adolescente vers la sortie…

La jeune fille se serait sûrement laissée aller à cette déprime, quand soudain, dans la rue, une voix claire et enjouée l'appela au loin :

« Oh ! Hé ! Celiaaa !

- Vince ! » s'écria celle-ci en redressant la tête, un sourire radieux éclairant à nouveau son visage…

Les deux jeunes gens coururent l'un vers l'autre en riant comme des enfants, et se frappèrent dans les mains comme des caïds de cour de récré :

« Vince ! Ça alors ! Tu promènes tout seul dans cette foule ?

- Oui, j'ai semé mes gardes, ils sont trop relous… T'as bazardé les tiens aussi ?

- Oui ! Kip voulait me présenter le marché, mais comme c'est la première fois que je viens ici, je ne sais pas du tout où sont les choses…

- Quoi ? T'habites ici et tu ne connais pas le marché ? s'étonna Vince. Eh bien, si tu veux, je peux te le faire visiter ! ajouta-t-il d'un bon rire.

- Vraiment ? Merci, Vince ! s'exclama Celia joyeusement. Où allons-nous ?

- Suis moi et tu le sauras ! » rit-il en lui prenant la main et l'entraînant à sa suite, courant avec elle à travers la foule !

« Hey ! Vous deux ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! s'égosilla Kip.

- Rattrapes nous si tu peux, grosse baudruche ! ricana Vince en tirant la langue au koala…

- Je ne suis pas une baudruuuuche ! » geignit le chaperon en se faisant carrément larguer par les deux gamins…

Vince commença par présenter à Celia toutes ses boutiques préférées :

« Ici, on peut acheter du poil à gratter, là des pétards, et là des boules puantes… Oh, et là-bas, c'est le meilleur patissier du pays ! »

Celia sentit son estomac gargouiller.

« Kip m'a mis au régime, soupira-t-elle.

- Il peut parler, il est gros comme un porcelet ! … Allez, viens, je t'invite ! Je t'avais promis un fraisier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Celia vit soudain Vince comme un petit angelot dans une grande lumière, avec de petites ailes blanches et une auréole sur la tête :

« Vince… Tu es un saint ! J'irais prier sur un autel à ta gloire ! dit-elle en joignant les mains avec des yeux larmoyants et pleins de reconnaissance…

- Bah dis donc, ça fait si longtemps que ça que tu es au régime ?

- Une heure !

- Wouah… »

Vince acheta deux parts de fraisiers à la pâtisserie, et ils s'installèrent sur un banc pour les déguster…

Dès que Celia planta les dents dans le gâteau, le rose lui monta aux joues et un sourire béat s'étala sur son visage :

« Oh my god !... Mais c'est un pur délice !

- Un jour mon père m'a dit que c'est par les lèvres que passe le plaisir des filles … »

Celia manqua de s'étouffer avec son gâteau sous l'impact de la déclaration, et l'incroyable naïveté avec laquelle Vince l'avait prononcé…

« Kof ! Kof ! Eh bien… Il a le sens de la formule, ton paternel ! »

C'est alors que, parvenant jusqu'à eux, les parfums d'une brise océanique emplirent l'air…

« Beuh… ça sent la marée… Comme le poisson pas frais… Soupira Celia en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas terminer son fraisier.

- J'adoooore le poisson ! s'exclama Vince, ravit quand à lui de cette odeur marine… Ce que je préfère, c'est les steaks de thon ! Et toi, Celia, tu aimes quel genre de poisson ?

- Carrés, avec les yeux dans les coins, répondit-elle en parlant de poisson pané surgelé…

- ça alors ! Je n'ai jamais pêché de poisson carré ! s'exclama Vince, décidément aussi blanc que la neige fraîchement tombée…

- C'était une blague, sourit Celia. Sinon… J'ai mangé du poisson globe, une fois… »

A ces mots, Vince devint livide et une grimace de douleur traversa son visage :

« … Beurk… La dernière fois que j'ai mangé du poisson globe… Il était avarié, et… Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai enduré … Dit-il du ton du vétéran de la guerre du Viet Nam…

- Oh, vraiment ? S'inquiéta Celia. Pardon de te rappeler ces mauvais souvenirs…

- Non, ça va, répondit le garçon avec un sourire forcé. On parlera de poissons une autre fois… »

Un bruit suspect s'échappa de son ventre…

« Aaaah ! gémit-il en se courbant en deux.

- Vince ! Qu'y a-t-il ? s'alarma Celia en bondissant du banc.

- C'est parce qu'on a parlé de poisson globe… Mon corps se souvient de cette horreur… »

Il serra les poings (et les fesses aussi !) :

« Celia ! Pardonnes moi de te laisser, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort !... Je dois… Vraiment… Aller… AUX TOILETTES ! »

Et il prit la fuite à la vitesse de la lumière, hurlant comme un dément, se traçant une ligne droite dans la foule qui se retournait sur son passage…

Celia resta plantée de stupeur, une main levée :

« … Vince… Murmura-t-elle… Heu, bonne chance à toi ! »

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle.

« Bon, me voilà toute seule, maintenant… Alors, qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas encore vu ? »

Elle se promena tranquillement dans les allées, regardant les stands les uns après les autres, quand soudain…

« Que… Que… Que… QUOI ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Là-bas, près d'une fontaine, elle aperçut Cesar… En train de discuter avec une demoiselle ! Celia était beaucoup trop loin pour entendre leur conversation, mais une chose de sûre : la fille avec qui il parlait était d'une beauté foudroyante ! Elle se pendait au bras du garçon en riant et lui montrant les boutiques !

« Ha, Ha ! Je t'ai retrouvée, jeune fille ! » s'écria Kip de façon totalement indiscrète, surgissant devant Celia. Celle-ci manqua d'étouffer l'animal et plongea avec lui derrière une pyramide de tonneaux pour échapper aux regards…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? se débattit Kip. Tu es devenue folle ?

- Chuuuut ! ordonna Celia en parlant tout bas. Regardes, là-bas, c'est Cesar !

- Oh, je vois, dit Kip avec un clin d'œil satisfait, tu te caches pour éviter ce crétin ! Bien joué, Princesse !

- Ce n'est pas ça ! grogna Celia. Regarde un peu la fille avec qui il est en train de discuter !

- Oh mais oui ! s'exclama Kip. C'est la Princesse Melodie du Royaume des noix… Elle est très jolie…

- ça tu l'a dit ! Est-ce que tu as vu la longueur de ses jambes ? Et la taille de ses nibards ? Et comment elle fait pour avoir des fesses aussi mignonnes ?

- Celia… Frémit Kip… Tu parles comme un pervers pré pubère… Est-ce que tu es… ?

- Elle est trop… TROP belle ! se désespéra Celia… Ah … Pourquoi elle discute avec Cesar ? Pourquoi, pourquoiiii ?... Il faut que je sache ! »

Elle attrapa Kip et le secoua comme une tirelire…

« Héééé ! » s'exclama le koala, outré, alors que 5 « tulipes » tombaient par terre dans un bruit métallique. Celia ramassa l'argent et acheta à un stand près d'eux, un grand, très grand sombrero, à la tata yoyo…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étrangla Kip.

- J'ai vu ça dans l'anime de _Clamp School Detective. _Pour suivre quelqu'un en filature, il faut se cacher sous un chapeau, c'est plus discret !

- Avec ça sur la tête, t'as l'air carrément louche, oui ! Tout le monde ne verra que toi ! »

Mais Celia suivit son idée et se planqua sous son sombrero telle une espionne mexicaine. Elle s'approcha à pas de loups de Cesar et Melodie, mais comme ils discutaient tout en marchant côte à côte, s'éloignant à travers les allées du marché, Celia devait sans cesse les suivre en se planquant derrière une charrette, un sac de charbon, un stand de barbapapas… Elle était toujours trop loin pour parvenir à entendre ce qu'ils disaient, et à moment donné, il y avait une telle foule de visiteurs qu'elle les perdit de vue…

« … Cesar… Cesar… Murmura Celia tout bas, la voix nouée, alors qu'elle épiait derrière une colonne…

- Je suis là, ma Princesse ! » rit-il en surgissant par surprise de derrière la colonne, la faisant sursauter, pousser un cri aigu de stupeur, et passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel…

« Cesar ! Nom de nom ! Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ? s'étrangla-t-elle sous son sombrero.

- Tu me cherchais par ici mais je suis revenu par là… Minauda-t-il d'un ton joueur. L'important, c'est qu'on se retrouve… Sourit-il tendrement. On dirait que la destinée nous pousse l'un vers l'autre.

- La destinée ? s'étrangla Celia. La destinée, elle faisait au moins un 95 D ! rugit-elle en cherchant partout du regard la Princesse des Noix… Ah, d'ailleurs, où elle est passée ?

- Ah dis donc, siffla Cesar d'un air canaille, tu as l'air de t'y connaître… Elle t'intéresse ? Tu veux que je vous arrange un rendez-vous ?

- Mais noooon ! s'offusqua Celia, au bord d'une syncope. Toi aussi, tu crois que je suis…

- C'est vraiment dommage… En rajouta Cesar, s'amusant de son air désespéré et de la voir battre l'air avec les bras comme des moulinets…

- Gniiiih !

- C'est vraiment dommage car j'espérais qu'on pourrait passer un moment ensemble, aujourd'hui… » dit-il en se penchant vers elle doucement et soulevant un peu son sombrero pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux…

« Un moment… Ensemble ?... Demanda Celia d'une toute petite voix, en rougissant timidement… J'aimerais… Beaucoup… Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle… Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ?

- Ceci… »

Avant que Celia n'ait put réagir, elle se retrouva soudain enlacée par Cesar !

Cesar avait des bras longs et fins, comme sa silhouette, et pourtant leur étreinte avait une force et une solidité toute masculine… Durant quelques secondes, Celia ne pensa RIEN. Elle se retrouvait là, serrée dans des bras étrangement rassurants, à la fois d'une grande douceur et d'une ferme protection… Elle était bien plus petite que Cesar, et se retrouvait la tête appuyée contre le torse du garçon, comme un doux oreiller au parfum délicat… Elle pouvait deviner les lignes de son buste et rougit en se demandant si elle pouvait entendre son cœur… C'est à peu près à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient vraiment beaucoup… Beaucoup trop proches ! Et un gyrophare s'enclencha dans sa tête comme une sonnette d'alarme !

« Non mais ooooh, se sermonna-t-elle. D'abord il drague la bomba des noix et après il me serre dans ses bras ? Il m'a prit pour la quiche de service, ou quoi ? »

Elle se fit alors violence et le repoussa fermement pour s'arracher à son enlacement.

« Ah ! Lâches moi ! s'indigna-t-elle. Non mais c'est quoi ces manières ?

- Oh, pardon… Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta Cesar…Tu es si touchante et vulnérable, je voulais juste te réconforter…

- Ben voyons ! Et y'en a encore combien, des filles que tu dois réconforter ? » rugit-elle, flamboyante de colère…

Cesar marqua un temps, stupéfait, avant d'avoir à nouveau un de ses sourires joueur et indéfinissable, aussi charmant qu'énervant :

« Je vois… Dit-il d'un ton mutin, en recommençant à la taquiner… En réalité… Tu caches tes vrais sentiments pour moi…

- Mais je n'ai… Je n'ai… Absolument AUCUN sentiment pour toi, CRETIIIIN ! » hulula Celia, aussi furieuse que troublée, en faisant la toupie…

Cesar eu un rire léger, puis il l'enlaça à nouveau, mais par le regard… Un regard… Oh mon dieu !... Tellement envoûtant que c'est un crime.

« Tu es si adorable ! lui dit-il enfin, cette fois avec une tendresse et une sincérité tellement touchantes… Je crois que je t'aime encore plus ! »

Sous l'effet de la déclaration, Celia se statufia littéralement dans sa toupie, abasourdie… Il y eu un long, un très long silence, un silence infini, durant lequel, complètement figée sous le regard de Cesar, elle passa par toutes les nuances du rouge jusqu'à atteindre celui du Tabasco !

Elle tira sur les pans de son sombrero, l'enfonçant sur sa tête en cachant son visage pour que le garçon ne puisse pas voir à quel point il l'avait troublée, et elle hurla d'un ton véhément et catégorique :

« Ah ! Cesar ! Tu n'es… Tu n'es… TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOOOOT ! »

Là-dessus, elle prit la fuite en enclenchant le turbo, fusant à travers le marché comme un ovni dans le ciel, le sombrero représentant la soucoupe…

« Ah ! Te revoilà enfin ! grinça Kip. C'est pas bientôt finit de me faire courir partout à mon… Aaaah ! »

… Celia l'entraîna dans sa fuite et ne la freina pas avant d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa chambre au palais !

Là, alors que Kip était en train d'agoniser, écroulé par terre, elle retira enfin son sombrero dans un geste nerveux et rangea précieusement les rubans chinois…

« Ah !... Bonjour l'horreur ! dit Celia en voyant son reflet, rouge, essoufflée et échevelée, dans un miroir…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda Kip en arrivant enfin à respirer de nouveau.

- Rien ! coupa Celia, n'arrivant pas à croire un mot de ce qu'elle avait entendu… Cesar ne dit que des idioties, c'est tout !

- Ah, ça ! Tu pourras pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenue ! »

Elle secoua la tête, en plein doute…

« Et puis… Pensa Celia… Même s'il était sincère… A qui l'a-t-il dit ? … Celia ou Celisty ? »

Sans compter l'éblouissante Princesse des Noix au milieu …

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Celia. A côté d'elle ou de Cynthia je fais vraiment tache… Ce sont de vraies Princesses … Moi, je n'aurais jamais une telle classe, même en portant une robe de gala ou un diadème magique… » dit-elle en voulant le retirer de sa poche…

Elle se figea à nouveau, complètement glacée…

« Celiaaaa, frémit Kip, devinant une nouvelle embrouille vu la tête qu'elle tirait…

- Kip… J'ai une bonne blague pour toi, murmura Celia, livide…

- Vas-y, chuis déjà mort de rire… Grinça-t-il.

- Il semblerait… C'est juste une hypothèse… Dit-elle calmement, il semblerait… Que j'ai perdu le diadème magique…

- Je vois, répliqua Kip, le joli diadème sertit de diamants que l'on t'as confié pour transformer ta robe lors des danses ?

- Celui-là, oui…

- Le diadème royal fabriqué à seulement deux exemplaires par l'orfèvre Bleuet von Irish en 1248 pour les Princesses jumelles Marguerite et Myosotis, le premier étant resté avec Celisty au japon, tu avais la responsabilité du deuxième ?

- Oh… Je ne connaissais pas toute cette histoire…

- Eh bien, je vais t'en raconter une autre. Tu as perdu un trésor national. Le Roi va vouloir te tuer. Mais comme il peut pas car il croit que tu es sa fille adorée, il va vouloir me tuer. Et là il va découvrir que non seulement tu n'es pas la vraie Celisty, mais que j'ai laissé la vraie Celisty se barrer sur Terre, au Japon… Et alors là, le vieux Dahlia, il va nous péter un câble et ce sera un vrai carnage où on va tous mourir…

- Ou bien on arrête de paniquer, et on se grouille de retourner à la place de la samba, car j'ai forcément perdu le diadème là-bas ! s'exclama Celia en repartant en triple vitesse d'un air à nouveau déterminé…

- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas courir partoooout ! » gémit Kip en se ruant à sa suite…

Une fois de retour au marché, ils se mirent à inspecter la moindre allée, tentant de reconstituer le parcours de Celia, même si c'était difficile comme elle avait courut un peu partout… Et les gens, bien sûr, les regardaient avec des yeux ronds en les trouvant louches, ne se doutant pas que cette gamine échevelée et ce koala ébouriffé puissent être la Princesse du Royaume et l'un des Lord les plus importants à la cour…

« C'est fichu ! On ne le retrouvera jamaiiiis ! couinait de plus le koala, sans grande discrétion.

- Tais toi et cherche ! » répliqua Celia fermement, fouillant à grandes brassées dans une motte de foin au parfum très fermier…

« … Ce… Ce… Celia ? » demanda soudain une voix monocorde.

La jeune fille se redressa, recouverte de brins de paille et de la terre sur les joues, avec un grand sourire joyeux :

« Oh ! Salut Kiefer ! »

Une lueur interrogative passa dans le regard du visage mono expressif du Prince de l'empire Nezzie, et Kip se frappa le front en bougonnant :

« … Trop la honte… »

« Tu… As de drôles de passe-temps, commenta enfin Kiefer de son ton stoïque.

- Oh ! Non ! rit Celia. En fait je t'explique : tout à l'heure j'étais au marché, et j'ai paumé mon diadème royal. Tu sais, celui que je portais le soir du dîner d'anniversaire de Lord Crown…

- Mais ça ne va pas de tout lui raconter comme ça ? s'étrangla Kip. Et comme si c'était une banalité, en plus !

- Oh, je me disais aussi… répliqua alors Kiefer de son ton calme, à sa plus grande surprise. Tout à l'heure j'ai vu Isabel, et j'ai reconnu ton diadème dans ses mains… Elle a tracé en faisant semblant de ne pas m'entendre quand je l'ai appelé…

- Isabel ! gémit Kip. On est fichus, fichuuuus !

- Arrêtes un peu de dire ça, coupa Celia… Kiefer, s'il te plait, est-ce que tu peux nous aider à la retrouver ? »

Le garçon rougit furieusement, avant de bégayer :

« Dé… Désolé… Je ne peux pas… J'ai une course très importante à faire…

- Oh, eh bien, merci de nous l'avoir dit… Soupira Celia.

- … Mais j'ai vu Isabel vers le parc du Jive… Ajouta le garçon.

- Le Parc du Jive ? Répéta Celia. Tu sais où c'est, Kip ?

- Evidemment, IDIOTE ! » grinça-t-il, car Celisty n'aurait jamais posé une telle question…

C'est alors que Kiefer se fendit d'un sourire, un vrai sourire qui lui allait plutôt bien, éclairant son beau visage :

« … J'espère que tu la retrouveras, dit-il à Celia.

- Oh, oui, merci ! » répondit joyeusement la jeune fille, ravie de le voir ainsi sourire…

Quand tout à coup, elle remarqua les livres que tenait le garçon, et surtout un en particulier…

« Mais… C'est un manga ! » s'exclama Celia avec de grands yeux pétillants, comme si elle venait de trouver une oasis dans le désert…

Le garçon rougit en tentant maladroitement de cacher la couverture, mais Celia n'eu étonnement aucun problème à lire le titre, et à voir le dessin des deux héros, très explicite…

« _Le Prince et le Rebelle_… Mais, Kiefer… TU LIS DES YAOI ? » s'exclama Celia, trop heureuse de cette découverte.

L'impact de sa réplique eu pourtant un effet dévastateur sur le garçon, partant totalement en panique :

« Oui !... Non !... Enfin, je… »

… Avant de s'enfuir à la même vitesse que Vince cherchant des toilettes…

« … Pauvre Kiefer, soupira Celia, il est si gentil… Je crois que je l'ai embarrassé… Mais c'est génial ! Je ne pensais pas trouver ici aussi des mangas ! Surtout des yaoï ! Je crois que finalement je ne vais pas m'ennuyer !

- Mais tu ne trouveras pas ici les séries que tu as l'habitude de lire, dit Kip. Comme il s'agit de deux mondes parallèles, les livres qui existent dans ton monde n'existent pas ici, et l'inverse aussi…

- Eh bien ça me donnera une occasion de commencer d'autres séries que personne n'aura à part moi ! rit Celia.

- Ce que je ne m'explique pas… Dit soudain Kip, l'air plus sombre… C'est que tu n'as eu absolument aucun problème à lire le titre, alors qu'il n'était pas du tout en japonais…

- Quoi ?... Le titre ?... C'était du français, non ?... J'étudie cette langue, à l'école… C'est une des rares matières où j'ai de bonnes notes ! »

Kip ne répondit rien, soudain parcouru d'un frisson, comprenant enfin ce que la vendeuse avait voulu dire à propos de l'empire de Corail :

« … Non, c'est impossible… Pensa-t-il. Tout à fait impossible ! … Celia ne peut pas être… »

La jeune fille le tira de ses pensées en s'exclamant tout haut :

« … Ah ! Dépêchons nous de retrouver Isabel, sinon on va avoir des ennuis !

- Oui, allons-y ! » répliqua Kip en lui ouvrant le chemin…

« … De très gros ennuis… » murmura Kip tout bas, ému d'avoir réveillé en lui de douloureux souvenirs…

Ils arrivèrent au Parc du Jive, plutôt petit. Il y avait de nombreux arbres et des buissons feuillus… Une allée pavée courait jusqu'à des escaliers, qui cernaient une grande fontaine avec une petite cascade, des petits poissons allant et venant dans le bassin. La fontaine était surmontée de la statue d'un roi en armure, sur son cheval dressé. Il y avait également, tout autour du parc, de nombreux bancs rouges et blancs à la disposition des visiteurs…

… Pas besoin de faire 10 fois le tour du Parc pour comprendre qu'Isabel était partie depuis longtemps.

« C'est FICHUUUU … Gémit Kip, en disque rayé.

- Du calme ! Elle n'est peut-être pas si loin… »

Celia sursauta en remarquant du tissu violet se promener, là-bas, derrière des arbres…

« Là ! Je la vois !

- Hein ? Où ça ? » s'interrogea Kip, les yeux ronds.

Mais Celia s'était déjà précipitée de ce côté, courant en criant :

« Isabel !... Attends moi !... Isabeeeel ! »

Mais le tissu violet s'éloignait toujours plus.

« Ah, ah ! Tu peux t'enfuir, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! » jura Celia.

C'était le moment de se rappeler du cours d'athlétisme sur le saut en longueur, au lycée …

« Un bond, deux bonds ,trois bonds… Et tu sautes ! »

… BONG !

La seconde d'après, elle pesait de tout son poids sur sa victime, échouée avec elle à terre…

Sauf que ce n'était pas Isabel…

… C'était le Prince Klaus !

Il y eu un long silence, un blanc assourdissant, durant lequel Celia réalisa peu à peu qu'elle était complètement vautrée à califourchon sur le Zac Efron du patelin, dans une position que la décence désapprouve , son visage à 2 millimètres au-dessus du sien… Et il était quand même diablement beau à regarder, ce visage… Avec des yeux verts, d'un vert où on se perd…

Pourtant, la seule phrase qui vint à Celia alors que le plus célèbre des beaux gosses du monde de Hanami était à sa merci, ce fut :

« … Heu… Tu n'es pas Isabel ? »

Le Prince Klaus la regarda trois secondes avec la plus grande stupéfaction , avant d'avoir un rire amusé devant la naïveté avec laquelle Celia avait prononcé cette phrase :

« Non… Non… Rit-il… Mais toi, tu es bien Celia ?

- Heu… Oui… Murmura-t-elle, presque stoïque.

- Ce n'est pas que ce soit désagréable, mais… Que fais-tu assise sur mon ventre ?

- … Hein ? … Sur ton ? AAAAH ! » hulula Celia en se relevant en un bond, rouge brasier et cramoisie de honte, réalisant enfin toute l'ambiguïté de la situation.

« … Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! jura-t-elle, n'osant même plus le regarder dans les yeux après une telle scène. J'ai jamais voulu me jeter sur toi !

- Vraiment ? Sourit Klaus en se relevant et époussetant son costume, ne la croyant pas une seconde…

- C'est la vérité ! hurla Celia, qui aurait voulut s'enterrer de honte… Celle que je voulais attraper, c'est Isabel !

- Isabel… Répéta Klaus, achevé, en levant un sourcil…

- Noooon ! tenta d'expliquer Celia en réalisant qu'elle s'enfonçait encore plus. Je voulais juste arrêter Isabel parce qu'au marché de la samba, j'ai perdu un diadème magique… Et c'est elle qui l'a ramassé, voilà !... Crois moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, dit-elle en s'inclinant à la japonaise… J'ai juste aperçu du tissu violet, j'ai cru que c'était Isabel, et…

- Oh, ça… Dit Klaus en ramassant le fameux tissu, qui avait échoué à terre. Des fans me l'ont offert ce matin. C'était une chemise… Hem !... De très bon goût…

- Aaaah ! paniqua Celia, elle est toute salie et déchirée !... Pardon, Klaus !

- Je crois que je survivrais ! » rit-il en jetant la chemise.

C'est alors que Kip parvint enfin à les rejoindre, et heureusement qu'il n'était pas arrivé cinq minutes plus tôt , sinon il aurait fait une attaque cardiaque :

« Celia ! grinça-t-il. Je croyais qu'on était sensés chercher Isabel !

- Justement, improvisa Klaus avec son sourire d'acteur, j'étais en train de dire à Celia que j'allais chercher Isabel avec vous.

- Q … Quoi… VRAIMENT ? s'écria Celia en redressant la tête, stupéfaite.

- En fait, je viens beaucoup ici et je connais bien le secteur, dit Klaus gentiment en lui tendant galamment la main.

- Oh, Klaus… Merci ! murmura Celia, touchée, comme dans un dialogue du Destin de Lisa, avec musique guimauve…

- Kof ! Kof ! toussa Kip en rappelant sa présence, plus tard, les violons ! dit-il en éloignant Celia de Klaus.

- Il a raison, dit le Prince… Retournons à la Place de la Samba pour l'instant ! Isabel a dû parler à quelqu'un, là-bas… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Le trio se mit alors en quête d'une tête connue, et ils ne tardèrent pas à la trouver en la personne du Prince Liam, qui faisait ses courses incognito chez le Primeur…

« Hé ! Liam ! » l'interpella Celia, sans grande discrétion pour sa part…

Le garçon se retourna lentement à l'appel de son nom, posant son regard doux sur le trio avec un aimable signe de la main.

« Oh ! Bonjour Celia ! sourit-il tendrement. Prince Klaus, Lord Kip… Bon après-midi à vous tous… »

Les trois le saluèrent aussi, avec un sourire plus forcé. Quand on voyait Liam, ce mec était clairement sur une autre planète… Avec son sourire kawaï, sa voix douce et calme, ses gestes de mère de famille, il émanait de lui comme une aura lumineuse et fleurie, formant une bulle enchantée tout autour de lui, le coupant du reste de l'univers…

La petite maison dans la prairie…

« … En plus, il est en vert des pieds à la tête, murmura Kip… Comme les extra-terrestres…

- Tais toi… » chuchota Celia en le repoussant de la main. Puis, s'adressant au Prince du Royaume vert :

« … Liam ! On a un gros problème ! Est-ce que tu aurais vu Isabel, au marché ?

- Isabel… Murmura-t-il en tentant de se rappeler de quelle humaine il s'agissait… Ah, oui, c'est la petite qui porte des couettes, comme Olive… Oh, je suis vraiment navré ! Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir croisée…

- Je le savais, soupira Kip, autant demander à un flamant rose s'il a vu passer un ours polaire… Aie ! » gémit-il quand Celia le fit taire d'une pichenette.

« Merci quand même ! sourit-elle au garçon… C'est surprenant ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant le cabas qu'il portait… Tu es à la tête de ton pays et je te découvre en train de faire tes courses tout seul comme n'importe qui…

- Le Prince Liam a des loisirs passionnants qui vont de la cuisine au jardinage en passant par la couture et l'astronomie, l'informa Klaus, un peu ironique…

- C'est vrai ! répondit Liam gentiment , sans même relever la remarque. Tu sais, Celia, en cuisine comme pour diriger un pays, il faut savoir tout faire soi-même en trouvant le bon équilibre entre les différents ingrédients, et savoir gérer le temps…

- … Tu as raison ! reconnu la jeune fille devant sa sagesse de moine tibétain…

- C'est pourquoi j'ai tout acheté moi-même : les carottes, les pommes de terre, les oignons… Hé ? Les carottes ne sont plus là !

- Quoi ? soupira Klaus. D'abord le diadème, maintenant les carottes ?... Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ?... Dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Klaus, je crois qu'il n'y a absolument aucun rapport entre les deux disparitions, le tacla Celia. Parce que cette fois ci, le coupable… »

Elle fit brusquement volte-face, saisissant Kip par la peau du cou :

« Le voilà ! s'exclama Celia triomphalement, ayant surpris le koala en plein festin de carottes. Ha, ha ! Depuis _Detective Conan _j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! C'est une erreur judiciaire, gémit le koala en postillonnant des bouts de carottes, les joues pleines à craquer…

- Tu n'as pas honte de voler ainsi les gens, Mr Père la morale ? grinça Celia.

- Je… Je suis tellement désolé, gémit-il, honteux. J'adore tellement les carottes.

- Allons, il ne faut pas le gronder…Sourit Liam tendrement. Il est si mignon…

- Kip ? Mignon ? s'étrangla Celia. Dis, Liam, je veux bien que tu cueilles des fleurs, mais faut arrêter de les fumer…

- Un de ces jours, je t'inviterais à manger, répliqua Liam sans se démonter, avec tendresse… Et tu comprendras que la nourriture est faite pour être partagée… »

Celia se statufia , clouée…

« Hein ?... C'est moi ou le martien vient de te proposer un rencard ? Demanda Kip, les yeux ronds.

- Je… Me demande…

- Hem ! coupa soudain Klaus brutalement en entraînant la jeune fille par la main, Celia, nous n'avons pas le temps de bavarder, on doit retrouver Isabel !

- Oh, tu as raison !... Liam… Désolée pour les carottes… A bientôt !

- Avec plaisir ! Oh, j'y pense ! Vince est allé à la plage de la rumba ! Vous devriez lui demander ! Il connaît bien Isabel !

- Merci pour tout ! »

Et revoilà Kip, Klaus et Celia repartant cette fois en direction de la plage de la rumba…

Une longue piste de sable beige s' étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, bordée d'un côté par des falaises surplombées d'une forêt dense, et de l'autre par le bleu infini de l'océan, s'accordant à celui du ciel, parcouru de rares nuages blancs… Tout au loin, un voilier passait paisiblement…

Ils aperçurent Vince, qui revenait du bord de l'eau…

Klaus l'appela au loin :

« Hé ! Prince Vince !

- Oh, hé, Klaus, Celia, que faites-vous ?

- On cherche Isabel ! cria Celia, sa voix étant portée par le vent… Et toi, tu as trouvé des toilettes ? »

Vince se figea au milieu de la plage, devenant tout blanc :

« … Des toilettes ?... Oui !... Heu… Non !

- T'as quand même pas fait ça dans l'océan ?

- Mais… GNIAAAAH ! » hulula Vince, ne voulant pas répondre, s'enfuyant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la plage en ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de poussière dans le sable…

« Ah bravo ! grinça Kip. Avec ton humour douteux, tu viens de laisser filer notre seule piste !

- Mais… Il était tellement drôle… Sourit Celia. Quand il est déstabilisé, il bégaie et s'enfuit, comme Kiefer…

- Cette fille est une vraie sadique… » glissa Kip à Klaus, devenu blême lui aussi…

« Bon… Et si on allait voir au studio de danse ? Soupira le garçon. Tony connaît tout le monde… Si quelqu'un peut nous renseigner, c'est bien lui !

- Bonne idée ! Allons-y ! rit Celia en repartant dans cette direction…

- Raaaah… Elle est vraiment invivable… Grinça Kip en la suivant.

- Oui… Elle est différente… » sourit Klaus.

A l'arrivée, ils découvrirent Tony sous sa deuxième forme, en train de faire un peu de rangement.

« Tiens, Celia ! sourit-il en l'apercevant. Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié…

- Je reviendrais pour l'entraînement, je te promets, mais il faut d'abord que je retrouve Isabel … Tu sais, la fille d'une dame de compagnie… Elle a des cheveux roses… Et en fait… Elle a ramassé un objet que j'ai perdu…

- Bien sûr que je connais Isabel ! Elle était justement ici il y a un instant ! Quel dommage, tu l'as raté à peu de temps… Répondit le lapin d'un air désolé…

- Voilà ce que tu as gagné avec tes pitreries… Grogna Kip.

- Mais je sais où vous pouvez la trouver ! ajouta Tony. Isabel va toujours au lac de la valse viennoise après ses leçons… C'est du côté de la foret…

- Merci Tony, tu es mon sauveur ! » rit Celia en embrassant le lapin sur la joue, et les moustaches de l'animal se raidirent droit de surprise.

« A … A ton service… » murmura-t-il, figé au milieu de la salle de danse, mais la jeune fille était déjà repartie comme une tornade avec Klaus et Kip…

… Et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au Lac de la valse viennoise. Nichée au cœur de la forêt, l'étendue bleutée reflétait les ombres des montagnes lointaines, sous un ciel magnifique. Des barques étaient amarrées sur la berge. C'était un lieu enchanteur, calme et un peu mystérieux…

Celia fut saisie d'un sentiment étrange en arrivant sur ces lieux féeriques…

A nouveau… Cette impression persistante mais incompréhensible d'être déjà venue ici… Alors qu'elle était sensée découvrir le lac pour la première fois !

« … Celia ? Demanda Kip en remarquant son regard un peu perdu dans le vague, comme si elle recherchait des souvenirs enfuis…

- J'ai l'impression qu'il manque… Quelque chose… A cet endroit… »

Kip frémit… A nouveau cette édifiante impression que…

« … Non… Impossible ! » se répéta-t-il.

« Allez , dit Celia, semblant revenir à la réalité, il faut trouver Isabel. »

Et elle se mit à appeler tout le long du rivage, mettant ses mains en porte-voix :

« Isabel !... Isabeeeel ! »

Tout à coup, Klaus la retint par le poignet, avec un air visiblement gêné.

« Heu… Je crois qu'elle n'est pas là… Dit-il.

- Mais on n'a pas encore fait le tour du lac…

- S'il te plait… Je crois vraiment qu'on devrait aller voir ailleurs… » ajouta-t-il, d'une voix de plus en plus mal à l'aise, en regardant dans une direction…

C'est alors que Celia aperçut aussi ce qui perturbait tellement Klaus…

Luciano se tenait là-bas, au bord de l'eau, s'entraînant dans une chorégraphie souple et aérienne au maniement de son imposant cimeterre oriental…

« Oh ! Mais c'est Luciano ! s'exclama Celia, ravie de cette rencontre… Il a peut-être vu Isabel… Ohé, Lucianoooo ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'échappant des mains de Klaus pour rejoindre le beau ténébreux…

En guise de politesse, Luciano l'accueillit en la fusillant du regard :

« Ne crie pas, lui dit-il de son ton impératif. Tu perturbes la sérénité de cet océan…

- Je vois… Dit Celia avec un sourire forcé devant cette philosophique déclaration… Toi, tu cueilles des fleurs avec Liam, non ?

- Que dis-tu au sujet du Prince Liam ? grogna Luciano, le regard encore plus dur…

- Heu… Rien, rien… Paniqua Celia… Je me disais juste que… Ici c'est un lac, Luciano… L'océan est de l'autre côté du royaume…

- Mais non… C'est le contraire…

- Luciano… Tu vois bien que c'est un plan d'eau fermé. Il n'y a pas de vagues. Et en plus, il n'y a pas de sable, que des arbres…

- … »

Luciano regarda plus attentivement autour de lui, avant de réaliser, et devenir vert de honte :

« Oh bon sang… Mais tu as raison !... C'est un lac !... RAAAAH !

- Princesse, soupira Kip, le Prince Luciano est connu pour son sens déplorable de l'orientation. En outre, si on le lui dit, il se fâche vraiment…

- Oh… Je suis désolée, Luciano, je ne savais pas…

- Ce n'est rien, grogna-t-il, tête basse mais un peu radoucit. Ça m'apprendra à faire mon malin… Alors, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, dit Celia, en fait, Kip, Klaus et moi, on est à la recherche d'Isabel…

- Klaus ? » répéta Luciano, en redressant vivement la tête.

Le garçon, qui était resté en retrait pour se faire oublier jusque là, fut obligé de le saluer :

« … Hé… Salut, Luciano… Bégaya Klaus, visiblement dans ses petits souliers…

- Bonjour … » répliqua Luciano.

Ce « Bonjour » était aussi glacial que la banquise en hiver, et si acide qu'il aurait fait fondre du métal… Un « Bonjour » venimeux, qui fuse et claque comme une gifle…

Devant cette agression verbale, Klaus se redressa de toute sa taille, retrouvant tout son aplomb et un sourire ironique :

« Alors, votre Altesse, toujours aussi… SOLITAIRE ?

- Je n'ai guère le temps de me promener comme vous EN BONNE COMPAGNIE, votre Majesté », répliqua-t-il dans une phrase à double sens qui se référait, bien sûr, à Celia et Cynthia…

Les deux garçons échangèrent alors un regard haineux, crépitant d'éclairs, d'une telle rage contenue que l'atmosphère en devint pesante…

« Ouh là là , ils se détestent vraiment, frémit Celia.

- Gniah… Tirons nous avant qu'il y ait du grabuge ! » lui chuchota Kip.

Celia usa de son sourire le plus diplomate avant de rappeler leur présence aux deux Princes :

« … Bon, ben, on vous laisse, les garçons… Kip et moi, on va continuer de chercher Isabel !

- Isabel ? Dit Luciano en se souvenant soudain de sa question. Je l'ai croisée en venant ici. Elle marmonnait quelque chose, comme quoi elle avait oublié un truc au studio de danse…

- Au studio de danse ? se récria Kip. Mais on en vient ! Comment on a fait pour la rater sur le chemin ? Ah, j'en ai marre de courir !

- Tu ne cours pas, tu lévites dans les airs, lui rappela Celia.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai… Soupira l'animal.

- Merci pour le renseignement, Luciano ! lui dit Celia avec un sourire sincère et radieux. Et pardon d'avoir perturbé ton entraînement !

- Humph ! grogna-t-il en détournant la tête d'un air arrogant mais touché, rougissant faiblement…

- Vite ! Kip ! Allons-y ! dit Celia en entraînant le Koala.

- Je viens avec vous ! » dit Klaus en leur emboîtant le pas, non sans avoir lancé un ultime regard de défi à Luciano.

« Quel prétentieux… Jura-t-il entre ses dents, en le regardant s'éloigner… Ah, avec tout ça j'ai oublié de compter les points de l'entraînement… Où en étions-nous ? »

Une silhouette légère bondit du haut d'un arbre, atterrissant au sol en faisant tournoyer son katana à toute vitesse…

« … Match nul, il me semble… » dit Cesar avec son sourire de gentleman. Il regarda au loin l'endroit par où Celia était arrivée.

« … Elle l'a remarqué… Pensa-t-il. Elle l'a vu, qu'il avait disparu… »

« Tu mens ! » dit soudain Luciano d'un ton fracassant, en l'arrachant à ses pensées.

« … Pardon ? demanda Cesar en prenant l'air du parfait imbécile.

- Tu menais de 4 points…Rectifia Luciano. Si je dis au Prince Liam que j'ai ENCORE perdu au sabre contre TOI, il va me regarder avec pitié… Alors poursuivons l'entraînement !

- Oh… Bien sûr ! » dit Cesar, rassuré, en reprenant sa garde…

Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient enfin revenus au studio de danse.

Tony était partit, mais ils surprirent Isabel dans la salle de danse, tenant le diadème…

« Hé… Isabel ! » s'écria Celia, plutôt essoufflée après avoir autant courut, en arrivant sur le seuil de la porte…

La gamine se figea dans ses gestes, la dardant de son regard perçant.

« Je suis désolée… Dit Celia en peinant à reprendre son souffle… J'ai perdu ce diadème… Pourrais-tu me le rendre ? »

Une expression indéfinissable traversa le visage de la gamine :

« Quoi ? Ce déchet ? » feula-t-elle en jetant violemment le diadème à terre, avant de s'enfuir par une sortie de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Ah ! La petite peste ! jura Kip en arrivant à son tour, traiter ainsi un trésor national ! gémit-il en ramassant le diadème…

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, dit Celia… Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il était si précieux… Et si elle doit économiser pour s'acheter des accessoires, elle a du être heureuse d'en trouver un par terre… C'est moi qui aurais dû être plus prudente…

- Rah là là, si tu commences à trouver des excuses à tout le monde… Bougonna Kip.

- Elle a raison, dit doucement Klaus en arrivant à son tour avec toute sa classe… L'important, c'est que Celia ait récupéré son diadème, non ?

- Merci ! sourit la jeune fille, touchée qu'il soit de son avis. C'est grâce à toi, Klaus !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si exceptionnel ? Et moi, je pue le fromage ? demanda Kip.

- Garde ce diadème et tais toi » dit Celia en le repoussant de la main.

Klaus eu un rire amusé devant leur chamaillerie :

« Au fait, demanda-t-il à Celia, ce diadème a une valeur sentimentale pour toi ?

- Non, mais il n'est pas vraiment à moi… Et puis, il a des pouvoirs magiques…

- Oh, vraiment ? Comme quoi ?

- Eh bien… Comme ça ! » rit Celia en dérobant soudain le diadème pour le planter sur la tête de Kip !

Il y eu soudain toute une série d'étincelles multicolores, puis une grande musique, un flash éblouissant…

La seconde d'après, Kip était revêtu de la version miniature de la robe rose à flonflons que Celia portait au dîner de Lord Crown !

« Kyyyya ! gémit-il, mort de honte, Celia, pourquoiiii ?

- Wha ha ha ha ! Mates moi cette meringue ! » hurlait Celia de rire, écroulée en montrant le pauvre Kip du doigt..

Klaus en resta d'abord abasourdi, se retint… Puis il explosa aussi de rire, tellement voir Kip en robe rose était un spectacle hilarant.

« Ha, ha, ha, ha ! Quelle plaisanterie ! Lord Kip en danseuse !... Ha, ha, ha, ha !

- Prince Klaus… Pas vous ? gémit l'animal, se sentant comme trahit par son idole…

- Oh oui, garde ces yeux larmoyants, je t'en pries ! n'en pouvait plus de rire Celia, elle-même les larmes aux yeux…

- Ah, rien que pour cette image, ça valait le coup de courir aux quatre coins du royaume… » rit Klaus.

Il tenta de se reprendre, retrouvant toute sa dignité.

« … Quel dommage que ce soit déjà l'heure de rejoindre mon manager… Merci pour tout, Celia… C'était la plus délicieuse des enquêtes… » dit-il de son ton le plus ensorcelant en lui décernant un sourire à faire fondre les icebergs…

« Oh… De rien ! » rougit furieusement la jeune fille sous ce compliment…

Klaus sortit de la salle de danse avec la prestance d'un top model sur un podium…

« … Eh bien, eh bien… Ricana Kip quand le Prince fut loin. Je ne me doutais pas que tu étais une telle séductrice, ma petite Celia… Carton plein ! Aujourd'hui, tu as vu six princes, et ils sont tous tombés sous ton charme comme des mouches !

- Quoiiii ? se récria Celia, effarée, en battant des bras… Mais non ! Je n'ai cherché à séduire personne ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Dans mon monde, les garçons ne me regardent même pas, alors c'est pas dans celui-là que ça va commencer !

- Non mais t'es vraiment miro, alors… Soupira Kip d'un air désabusé. Enfin, c'est très bien… Tu trouveras sûrement ton cavalier parmi eux !

- Tu parles… Qui voudrait d'une danseuse aussi nulle que moi ? Soupira Celia.

- Ah, tu vas pas recommencer à douter de toi ? Gronda Kip. On n'a rien sans rien ! Et j'te signale que tu es dans une salle de danse ! Oh tiens, voilà justement Tony qui revient ! Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire quatre heures d'entraînement, non mais !

- QUATRE ? répéta Celia, sur les genoux après avoir tant couru…

- Gniak ! Gniak ! Vengeance ! » ricana sournoisement le koala avant que Tony ne le tacle d'un compliment :

« Lord Kip… Vous êtes absolument ravissant dans cette tenue !

- Néééé ? » hulula la mascotte, sous les rires de Celia.

Plus tard, lorsque Luciano regagna la résidence secondaire de la famille Goodrich au Royaume des fleurs, il découvrit Liam aux fourneaux de sa cuisine privée…

« Votre Altesse… Dit Luciano, bras croisés. Vous savez bien que les cuisiniers du palais sont là pour vous…

- Mais c'est bien plus amusant de cuisiner soi-même ! rit Liam tendrement.

- Avec toutes vos charges d'état… Vous allez finir par vous surmener… Soupira le brun.

- Mais non ! sourit Liam. Et toi, Luciano ? Comment s'est passé ton entraînement au sabre ?

- J'ai gagné de deux points…

- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Liam.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! grommela Luciano, poings serrés. Parce que je suis sûr que cet imbécile de Cesar m'a laissé gagner !

- C'est bien lui, rit Liam tendrement. Allons, j'ai quelque chose pour te consoler… Regarde, j'ai cuisiné des sushis… C'est ton plat préféré, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il de son sourire le plus kawaï en lui tendant l'assiette. Luciano arrêta son geste, l'air bien plus sérieux :

« Votre Altesse… Vous n'avez toujours pas reçu des nouvelles de la santé de la Princesse Olive, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Liam se figea, bien plus triste.

« … Non, soupira-t-il, toujours pas… Peut-être avant la fin de la semaine ? Demanda-t-il pour se rassurer. Oui, c'est cela, et je suis sûr que ces nouvelles seront bonnes… »

Il reprit son sourire le plus kawaï.

« Allons, Luciano, que penses-tu de mes sushis ? »

Le brun goûta le contenu de l'assiette, avant de lui rendre un sincère demi sourire :

« … Délicieux… » affirma-t-il en regardant Liam d'un air protecteur.

De son côté, Celia avait enfin regagné sa chambre au palais, totalement épuisée par ses aventures de la journée…

« Plus jamais… Plus jamais je n'irais au marché périodique, affirma-t-elle, achevée, en s'écroulant sur son lit

- Au moins tu auras visité une bonne partie du royaume par la même occasion, rit Kip, qui avait retrouvé une apparence de Lord convenable. Reposes toi bien. Je vais aller dire au Roi que ta sortie s'est très bien passée… Hem… En oubliant l'histoire du diadème, quoi ! » dit-il en rangeant précieusement le trésor national.

Celia approuva de la tête, trop fatiguée pour parler. Quand Kip sortit, elle se traîna comme une épave jusqu'à la salle de bains, où elle s'enferma pour prendre une bonne douche, histoire d'évacuer tout le stress de sa journée et revigorer ses muscles endoloris…

« …En tout cas, le Royaume des fleurs est magnifique ! Je pourrais presque m'y sentir chez moi, dit-elle en se drapant ensuite d'une sorte de joli yukata que Celisty portait pour dormir… Cependant… »

Son estomac gargouilla de révolte.

« … J'ai toujours faim, dans ce pays ! » gromella-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains, et aussitôt se figea en reconnaissant une fragrance devenue familière…

« … Un parfum… De rose… » murmura-t-elle, rougissante…

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, posée sur le rebord de la rambarde de la terrasse qu'elle avait laissé grande ouverte, une nouvelle et magnifique rose rouge, accompagnée d'une grande boite en forme de cœur du même rouge…

« C'est Cesar !... » sourit Celia en se précipitant, récupérant les cadeaux.

Elle respira d'abord le parfum entêtant de la fleur avant d'ouvrir la boîte, poussant des cris ravis et sautant de joie devant la découverte :

« Des bonbons !... Des bonbons EN CHOCOLAT !... Comment a-t-il su ? Oh merci, Cesar, merci… » répéta-t-elle en embrassant la rose avec ferveur…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre manuscrite tombe de la boîte !

Celia la ramassa, le cœur battant… Cesar avait une écriture de gaucher, un peu inclinée, mais elle était très belle, toute en élégance et en rondeurs… Comme elle l'avait comprit avec le yaoï de Kiefer, la langue du royaume des fleurs ressemblait furieusement au français…

_« Mon adorable Princesse Celia_, était-il écrit,

_Tu es vraiment trop imprudente…_

_On ne laisse pas toutes ses fenêtres ouvertes quand on a réchappé d'un attentat… »_

« Oh… C'est vrai ! » blêmit Celia, honteuse de son inconscience, avant de poursuivre sa lecture :

_« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te punir de cet oubli… »_

« Hein ? Comment ça ? » se récria la jeune fille, surprise.

_« Je t'offre de tout cœur ces chocolats, mais je dois te prévenir :_

_Ce sont des chocolats magiques ! »_

« Et ils font quoiiii ? »

_« … Si jamais tu les manges,_

_Tu ne pourras plus jamais tomber amoureuse de moi._

_Sachant ta passion pour le chocolat,_

_Lequel de tes deux amours l'emportera ?_

…

_Ah, ah, c'est d'un suspense haletant !_

_Signé :_

_3 ^ -^ »_

Celia se cristallisa devant la lettre, aussi outrée qu'angoissée :

« C'est pas possible… Il se fout de moi… C'est pas possible… Oui, c'est encore une de ses blagues débiles… Il ne passera rien si je mange les chocolats… Mais si c'est vrai ?... Alors je ne pourrais plus jamais tomber amoureuse de lui ? … ça veut dire quoi ? Que je le détesterais pour toujours ? Ou que je ne pourrais pas retomber amoureuse de lui car je l'aimerais déjà ?... Mais je ne suis pas… Enfin, je ne crois pas… Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse avant alors j'en sais rien… Mais… Mais… C'est quoi son problème, à ce type ?... RAAAAH ! »

Elle se précipita sur la terrasse, hurlant furieusement au-dehors, sa voix résonnant en écho dans l'air de la nuit :

« CESAAAAR ! C'est quoi ce cadeau empoisonné ? C'est pas des chocolats, c'est une torture ! T'es vraiment un pervers sournois pour imaginer des trucs pareils ! Je te déteste ! Tu entends ? JE TE DETEEEESTE CESAAAAR ! »

Ses insultes résonnaient jusqu'à une autre terrasse, où Cesar était installé autour d'un thé avec Vince, Klaus et Kiefer.

« Ah… Soupira Cesar, attendrit, en entendant au loin Celia hurler des _Salaud ! Gros naze ! Pauvre Type ! _N'a-t-elle pas la plus jolie voix du monde ?

- J'ai surtout l'impression qu'elle veut ta mort, répliqua Kiefer de son ton monocorde en sirotant son thé.

- Ouais ! dit Vince, remit de ses problèmes intestinaux, en mordant dans une brioche. Mais s'il te reste des chocolats magiques, moi j'en veux bien ! Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de ne jamais tomber amoureux de toi, Cesar !

- Oh, quel dommage ! répliqua-t-il de son sourire le plus crétin. Il ne me reste que des caramels magiques ! Si tu en manges, tu seras fou d'amour pour moi à jamais !

- Finalement… Frémit Klaus… Cesar aussi est un sadique, dans son genre…

- IDIOOOOT ! » sembla confirmer Celia depuis sa chambre.

_**Semaine 2 – Mercredi**_

Celia se réveilla à mi chemin entre la déprime et la déception. Histoire de la délivrer de sa terrible torture mentale, c'est Kip, à son retour, qui dévora tous les chocolats de Cesar, puisque lui aussi s'en fichait de ne jamais tomber amoureux de lui. Ce n'est que quand ils les eu tous boulotés jusqu'au dernier qu'il avoua à Celia que les chocolats étaient tout à fait normaux et inoffensifs, il ne se serait rien produit si elle les avait mangés. C'était juste encore une blague de Cesar, qu'il jugea excellente pour une fois… Celia pourchassa Kip partout dans la chambre en rugissant :

« Je vais t'étrangler !

- Gniah ! Tous aux abris ! Princesse en furiiie ! gémit le koala, lévitant dans les airs pour échapper à ses coups de balais furieux. Je ne reviendrais que quand tu auras retrouvé ton sens de l'humour ! » jura-t-il en s'enfuyant de la chambre à toute vitesse…

« Puisque c'est comme ça, bouda Celia en traînant des pieds pour se rendre à l'entraînement de danse, moi aussi je vais punir Cesar ! … Il faut que je trouve quelque chose qui le blesse vraiment !... Ah ! Je sais ! A partir de maintenant… Je n'adresserais plus la parole à ce crétin abyssal ! »

Forte de ces résolutions, elle arriva au studio de danse.

« Bonjour, Celia, dit Tony en la croisant dans le couloir d'un air exténué. Quelqu'un t'attend depuis un moment dans la salle de danse et il m'a fait un caprice épouvantable pour que je lui cède ma place cette fois-ci…

- Si c'est encore cet abruti de Cesar… Feula Celia, le dos hérissé…

- Et non, ce n'est pas lui !, rit Tony. Mais je te souhaite quand même bon courage ! » ajouta-t-il, le sourire plus crispé, en poussant la porte du studio…

Celia eu un instant d'hésitation, avant d'approcher de la salle de danse…

L'inquiétude et les doutes de Celia s'envolèrent avec joie lorsqu'elle aperçut le petit visage souriant de Vince, qui la salua de son air le plus kawaï.

« Saluuuut Celia, ça va ?

- Oh, Vince ! Bonjour ! » sourit-elle en le rejoignant dans la salle.

« Ouf, se dit-elle, je suis heureuse que ce soit lui… Il est si drôle et pas du tout prise de tête, comme un adorable petit frère ! »

… Avant de se rappeler comment elle avait manqué de tact avec lui la veille…

« Heu… Vince… Je te demande pardon pour ce qui est arrivé sur la plage… C'était drôle pour nous sur le moment, mais je réalise maintenant combien tu as dû te sentir humilié…

- Ce n'est rien ! rit-il. Moi aussi j'aurais sûrement balancé ce genre de vanne si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, c'était très drôle !

- Et… Tu es encore malade ?

- Oh, non, quelqu'un m'a donné des caramels de guérison, hier soir, j'ai récupéré toute ma santé !

- Des caramels de guérison… » répéta Celia.

On se serait cru dans un RPG …

« Alors comme je suis en pleine forme, reprit Vince, et que j'ai du temps libre, je me suis dis que j'allais passer te voir ! Comment va la danse ?

- Ha, soupira Celia, c'est moins pire que ce que c'était, mais c'est pas mieux que ça devrait l'être…

- En clair, traduit Vince, tu danses comme un hippopotame qui aurait un boulet à chaque patte…

- Mais quelle jolie métaphore… Répliqua Celia d'un sourire forcé.

- Et chacun des boulets serait coulé dans du béton…

- Ne m'enfonce pas non plus… Soupira Celia en baissant la tête.

- Eh bien, puisque tu es une gente demoiselle en détresse, moi le grand Prince Vincent Wright, je m'engage à te donner une leçon de danse !

- … Une… Leçon ? se récria Celia, ébahie.

- Comme je suis le dernier né de ma famille, je ne pourrais pas régner sur la Principauté Indigo et devrait fonder mon propre royaume. C'est pour ça que je dois être un grand Prince Knight, un qui donne l'exemple ! Valeureux sur le champ de bataille et toujours prêt à venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin ! »

Celia sourit tendrement :

« Vince est tellement choux, pensa-t-elle… Même s'il ressemble à un enfant, dans sa tête il est déjà un grand homme ! »

Elle releva la tête en partageant sa détermination.

« C'est entendu ! dit-elle. Allons danser ! »

Evidemment, le morceau choisit était une valse…

Celle-ci se déroula sans accroc et dans la bonne humeur, sous les rires des jeunes gens…

Par contre, pour ce qui est de la leçon, c'est plutôt Celia qui en avait à apprendre à Vince…

Le garçon y mettait du cœur et de la volonté, mais il était clairement d'un niveau de débutant, et presque plus maladroit que Celia…

Malgré tout, danser avec une personne aussi énergique et joyeuse que Vince était un moment des plus amusants…

Quand la musique s'arrêta enfin, le gamin avait des étoiles plein les yeux…

« Heu … Vince ? S'inquiéta Celia devant son air béa.

- Ouh… WAH ! » s'exclama le garçon, conquit. C'était vraiment bien ! Je n'ai jamais eu une élève aussi douée que toi !

- Merci, Vince… Sourit-elle… Tu es tellement trognon !é ajouta-t-elle tout à coup en lui tirant brusquement les joues…

« Mais… Heu… Arrèteuh ! pleurnicha-t-il. Tu es aussi sadique que l'impératrice du pays de Corail !

- Pardon… Dit Celia d'un sourire gêné en relâchant sa prise. J'avais oublié que tu détestais ça, mais tu sais… Tu as vraiment des joues irrésistibles ! »

Le garçon rougit quelque peu avant d'avoir un ricanement triomphal :

« Je sais, je sais… Nulle ne peut résister au charme du grand Prince Vincent Wright !

- Heu… Sûrement ! se retint de rire Celia.

- D'accord, je crois que en échange de ce compliment, je dois te donner quelque chose pour récompenser ton travail à la danse !

- Quoi ? se figea Celia, gênée. Non, Vince, il ne faut pas… »

Vince dégaina une petite boîte en bois et la tendit à Celia :

« … Je te prie de l'accepter… » dit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil.

Celia était de plus en plus gênée…

« … ça craint, se dit-elle… On dirait un petit garçon qui offre un cadeau à la Maîtresse, mais… J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… Mais en même temps, si je refuse son cadeau, Vince risque d'être très vexé… »

Elle finit par se décider :

« … Bon… Tant pis… Je préfère que Vince soit content… »

Elle tendit la main avec un grand sourire :

« Merci, Vince, c'est très gentil !

- Allez, ouvre la boîte ! demanda-t-il, de plus en plus impatient…

- Bien sûr ! »

Lorsque Celia ouvrit la boîte… Elle était remplie à ras bord de petits vers blancs, grouillants et se tortillant dans tous les sens avec leurs corps gras et gluants…

Une autre fille aurait sûrement poussé un cri horrifié devant un spectacle aussi dégoûtant, mais quand on a comme Celia nettoyé les égouts d'un lycée et survécu à tout ce qu'on peut y trouver, c'était presque une banalité…

En fait, elle se demanda plutôt ce que c'était que cette coutume d'offrir des vers à une jeune fille…

« Hum… Je sais bien qu'il y a des tribus qui les mangent grillés ou crus, mais quand même… » pensa-t-elle.

Vince ouvrit des yeux ronds en la voyant en pleine réflexion devant les vers comme si c'était un tableau de Picasso période cubiste…

« Heu… Ils te plaisent tant que ça ? s'exclama-t-il, ébahi.

- Oh, je sais ! dit-elle soudain. Les animaux parlent, dans ce monde ! C'est des amis à toi ? Demanda-t-elle en lui collant les vers sous le nez.

- Mais non ! s'exclama-t-il, déçu que sa blague n'ait pas marché. Les vers ne parlent pas ! C'est juste de l'appât à poisson ! J'espérais que tu aurais peur et que tu me les balancerais à la tête !

- Ah, bon… »

Celia vida la boîte de vers sur la tête de Vince.

« … C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ? Demanda-t-elle le plus sincèrement du monde, croyant encore à une coutume locale.

- Mais non… RAAAAH ! hurla Vince, affolé en tentant de virer les vers de ses cheveux…

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de le faire…

- C'était une idée IDIOTE ! jura le garçon, furieux. Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, dit-il en s'enfuyant de la salle pour aller se faire un shampoing, la prochaine fois je trouverais une meilleure blague ! Et cette fois tu crieras de toutes tes cordes vocales, Celia, je le jure ! » dit-il d'un air déterminé en claquant la porte du studio.

Celia resta comme une idiote avec la boîte vide dans les mains.

« … J'ai rien compris… » murmura-t-elle, une goutte de gêne descendant le long de sa tempe.

Heureusement, à ce moment là, Tony revint au studio.

« Je viens de croiser Vince avec toute une colonie de lombrics sur le crâne, dit le lapin en arrivant.

- Ah, j'ai besoin d'un décodeur pour comprendre les humains de ce monde… Soupira Celia… Tony, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie quand un garçon offre à une fille un cadeau complètement débile, genre des chocolats piégés, ou une boîte remplie de vers de terre ?

- Je crois que oui… Murmura le lapin, l'air gêné et rougissant un peu.

- Ben alors c'est quoi, le problème des garçons de ce pays ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à te le dire en personne… Marmonna Tony, l'air blasé… Bien, et si tu t'entraînais sérieusement à la danse ?

- Ah … Quand ce n'est pas le koala, c'est le lapin qui me persécute… » soupira Celia, qui n'arrivait décidément à comprendre ni les humains, ni les animaux du monde de Hanami…

Lorsqu'elle en eu terminé avec son entraînement pour la journée, Celia ressortit enfin du studio en réalisant que pour une fois, n'ayant pas Kip sur le dos, elle était totalement libre de ses mouvements…

« Et si j'allais au Lac de la valse viennoise ? Se dit Celia. Il y a quelque chose dans le paysage… Qui m'a vraiment intriguée… Là-bas… »

Se souvenant parfaitement du chemin, elle ne tarda pas à arriver sur les lieux.

Le silence la saisit encore plus que la première fois. Tout était si calme, paisible…

Et en même temps l'atmosphère était tellement étrange… Mystérieuse…

« C'est ici… Je suis sûre que c'est ici… »

Sur l'une des berges, au bord de l'eau, il y avait un espace vide, formant comme une petite clairière… Celia était convaincue que quelque chose d'important avait disparu de cet endroit… Pourtant, elle était sensée n'être jamais venue ici, alors comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

« … C'est sûrement… A cause de mes dons pour ressentir des choses que les autres ne voient pas… Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi dans ce monde… »

Elle avança une main vers cet espace vide, au bord de l'eau…

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à cet endroit ? »

Elle ferma les yeux…

Tout à coup, toute une avalanche d'images saccadées et désordonnées l'envahirent…

C'était tellement confus qu'elle n'arrivait finalement à rien voir, mais elle reconnu par contre distinctement des sons, et en particulier les mêmes voix de deux femmes, qu'elle avait entendu dans son rêve quelques jours plus tôt…

_« … Tu seras la gardienne de ce secret…_

_- Quand devrais-je leur révéler ?_

_- Quand ils seront assez forts pour y faire face… Tu les protègeras ?_

_- De ma vie, s'il le faut… Princesse ! »_

Les mots s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon d'images, à travers le temps...

_« De ma vie, s'il le faut… Princesse… Princesse… Princesse… »_

…

« … Princesse ! »

Celia ouvrit brusquement les yeux, revenant à la réalité… Après cet étrange voyage, elle sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine, et elle était parcourue de frissons, saisie par la fraîcheur de l'eau, près d'elle…

« … J'ai froid… » murmura-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix, comme si elle venait de se réveiller…

La seconde d'après, une chaleur douce et confortable l'enveloppa… Sans réaliser d'abord comment, la jeune fille se retrouvait drapée d'une veste bien trop grande pour elle, mais chaleureuse et rassurante…

Et au doux parfum de Rose…

« Quelle merveilleuse journée lorsqu'on peut te rencontrer, jolie Princesse Celia…

- CESAR ? » hulula celle-ci, stupéfaite, découvrant enfin le garçon alors qu'il était planté devant elle depuis un bon moment, avant que la jeune fille ne plaque les mains sur sa bouche en se souvenant qu'elle avait juré de ne plus lui adresser la parole…

« Tu te promenais seule ? Demanda Cesar, mi taquin, mi inquiet… Quelle petite frondeuse… Tu es toujours aussi imprudente malgré ma leçon d'hier soir… »

Elle détourna la tête sans mot dire, en faisant la moue, d'un air de défi.

« Oh… Sourit Cesar … Ce petit air boudeur est si charmant que j'en oublie le mépris que tu me portes… »

Celia hocha les épaules d'un air dédaigneux, tête haute, décidée à passer son chemin sans lui parler….

« … D'accord… Tu as décidé d'être joueuse… » sourit Cesar en lui emboîtant le pas.

Elle se retourna en le fusillant de son regard le plus noir, un regard qui en aurait cloué plus d'un sur place dans le style « Ne me suis pas ou tu es mort ! », mais il en fallait bien plus que ça pour décourager un garçon comme Cesar.

« Oh ! Quelle œillade incendiaire ! On y ressent tous les supplices que tu voudrais me faire subir et pourtant, tu restes absolument adorable ! »

Celia s'assombrit totalement, et, bien décidée à le semer, accéléra encore le pas en s'éloignant du lac en direction du reste du royaume…

« Vraiment ! Quelle délicieuse promenade ! » rit Cesar en lui collant toujours aux basques.

Celia comprit à quel point Cesar pouvait être coriace, dans son genre…

Comment pouvait-il oser se pointer comme ça, faire le tout gentil et lui poser sa veste sur les épaules, après le coup de la Princesse des Noix et des chocolats magiques de la veille ? … Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans le crâne, ce type ?...

Oh, mais…

… Sa veste !

Quand on voyait Cesar, nul doute qu'il avait un point sensible particulier : la mode. Aucun doute qu'un mec aussi sensible de son élégance supporterait très mal qu'il arrive malheur à l'un de ses vêtements ! Et maintenant Celia avait un otage précieux : sa veste !

En le réalisant, Celia eu soudain un rire terrifiant et sadique en se retournant vers Cesar. Elle avait juré de ne toujours pas lui adresser la parole, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait se venger sur sa veste de sa punition de la veille.

Elle montra le tissu en mimant le geste d'une mise à mort…

« Oh… ça, c'est très vilain, petite fille… » dit Cesar, son sourire se faisant plus crispé et son regard plus perçant…

Celia répliqua d'une grimace tout aussi vilaine avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, bien décidée à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle couru toujours plus vite à travers le royaume, dépassant la place de la samba, puis le parc du Jive, certaine que Cesar n'arriverait jamais à suivre son rythme, et espérant arriver très vite à la plage de la rumba…

Elle y arriva enfin, complètement essoufflée, ceci dit…

Le sable et l'eau de l'océan, voilà une sentence pour la veste de Cesar digne d'une grande vengeance !

Elle ricana encore sournoisement alors qu'elle allait retirer la veste, mais se décomposa totalement lorsque Cesar, arrivé près d'elle , arrêta son geste.

« Mais comment il a faiiiit ? » hulula Celia dans son esprit, convaincue que normalement elle aurait dut le semer…

« Quelle capricieuse tu fais, lui dit Cesar en la dardant d'un regard… Un regard qui vous transperce cœur et âme… Si tu veux ruiner ma veste, vas-y… Mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite que tu as froid… »

Celia rougit furieusement, honteuse… Elle qui savait mieux que personne la valeur de l'argent et combien une veste est précieuse pour celui qui en a besoin, comment pouvait-elle avoir eu une idée aussi idiote ?

Oui, elle avait honte… Vraiment honte… Tellement honte qu'elle aurait aimé s'enfoncer la tête dans le sable comme une autruche…

« Hé… Celia… » murmura Cesar, radoucissant ses mots, en la voyant au bord des larmes…

Non, non, elle ne voulait pas lui parler !

Elle eu un geste pour le repousser et lui demander de la laisser tranquille, s'éloignant de quelques mètres pour lui tourner le dos et pleurer pour de bon…

Cesar comprit que ce n'est pas en parlant qu'il arriverait à la réconforter et rattraper ses erreurs…

Il ferma les yeux et activa sa magie… Des lueurs féeriques commencèrent à se multiplier dans l'air…

« Ah, non ! se dit Celia. S'il croit encore m'avoir avec ses tours de perlimpinpin, en faisant tomber une pluie de roses ou je ne sais quoi, il peut rêver ! »

Mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'en réalité, Cesar utilisait la magie pour pouvoir dessiner dans le sable un portrait d'une précision remarquable… Elle voyait chaque grain se déplacer dans des mouvements fluides, chaque trait se dessiner lentement, et peu à peu, un visage apparaître comme un dessin au fusain, mais un très beau dessin, vraiment magnifique…

Celia n'aurait jamais cri voir son visage dessiné en portrait de sable, mais dessiné avec une telle beauté qu'elle en coupait le souffle…

Sur le portrait, elle avait son sourire le plus radieux, illuminant tout…

Et lorsqu'il eu terminé son œuvre, toujours par la magie, Cesar traça dans le sable un aveu :

_« … Parce que les mots me manquent pour décrire ton sourire, Celia, ma Princesse, ma bien –aimée… »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à répondre à ça ? Celia ne parvint qu'à arrêter de pleurer, tellement c'était du gâchis si Cesar lui voyait un sourire aussi splendide… Elle se retourna lentement dans sa direction, prête à lui faire des excuses, mais Cesar parla le premier :

« Tu devrais regarder dans la poche intérieure gauche de ma veste… »

Celia eu des yeux ronds. Depuis qu'elle avait la veste sur les épaules, elle aurait put jurer qu'elle n'avait rien dans les poches, mais tout à coup elle la sentit plus lourde…

« Encore un tour, hein ? » pensa-t-elle, presque jalouse que Cesar soit si doué…

Elle mit la main dans sa poche, et ressentit le contact d'un papier bruissant, enveloppant quelque chose de mou…

Elle retira l'objet et découvrit que c'était un ballotin d'appétissants chocolats…

« Ceux là sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, je te le promets, dit Cesar. Tu ne risques absolument rien à les manger… Je suis désolé… Je sais que mon humour est parfois douteux… »

« Carrément lourd, oui ! » pensa Celia.

« … Mais je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te le jure… Parce que plus que tout… J'aime ton sourire… Et surtout… Je veux veiller sur toi… »

« … Raaaah … Il sait y faire, l'animal !... » se dit Celia, chamboulée.

Elle poussa un soupir en regardant le ballotin…

Tant pis ! Au diable la fierté !

Elle prit brusquement l'un des chocolats pour le goûter…

Et… Oh là là ! … Mais c'est qu'il était drôlement bon !... Terriblement bon !... Divinement bon ! Le meilleur qu'elle aurait mangé et mangerait sans doute de toute sa vie ! Trop, trop boooon !

Cesar s'amusa de la voir faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas crier ce qu'elle pensait, avec ses yeux à présent pétillants de joie et le sourire de la béatitude sur les lèvres…

Elle trépigna dix fois sur place, avala un autre bonbon, cru défaillir tellement c'était une extase gustative, et au final n'y tint plus.

Celia traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de Cesar, courant jusqu'à lui d'un pas léger, avant de se jeter à son cou :

« Merci… Merci Cesar ! s'écria-t-elle enfin avec reconnaissance, car ce merveilleux dessin et ces bonbons exquis pardonnaient tout…

- C'est un plaisir, sourit-il. Je suis heureux tant que tu es heureuse. »

Ils demeurèrent là quelques secondes dans un silence ému, si proches l'un de l'autre et presque enlacés, à regarder les vagues de l'océan emporter le dessin tracé dans le sable…

Soudain, Celia se haussa par surprise sur la pointe des pieds, en vraie danseuse, embrassant tendrement le garçon sur la joue, et dans ce geste rapide et maladroit, elle dérapa un peu sur le coin de ses lèvres…

Puis, rougissant de sa propre audace, elle prit à nouveau la fuite, courant le cœur battant, sa silhouette vive et légère disparaissant au loin de la plage…

Cesar demeura quelques secondes cloué, presque sonné…

Parce que ce geste de Celia, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu arriver…

Il était allé trop loin. Il l'avait laissé venir à lui alors qu'il aurait dû tout faire pour garder ses distances…

Cela ne devait pas se reproduire… Jamais !

_J'ai peur…_

_C'est comme une main glacée qui m'étreint le cœur…_

_Une main qui se referme sur moi et m'entraîne au fond de l'eau…_

_Je me débats, je veux reprendre mon oxygène…_

_L'air que je respire, je le trouve dans ton regard et dans ton sourire…_

_Je pourrais cueillir ma respiration sur tes lèvres_

_Mais tu serais souillée par le poids de mes pêchés_

_Je ne veux pas…_

_Je ne veux pas que cette main glacée t'emprisonne à ton tour…_

_Je ne veux pas que tu chutes avec moi dans les précipices …_

_Désolation… Désespoir… Damnation…_

_Pardonne moi…_

_Je t'ai fais une promesse, il y a si longtemps…_

_Je ne la trahirais pas…_

_Je veillerais sur toi…_

_Celia …_

Lorsque Celia arriva dans sa chambre, elle avait le cœur qui cognait tellement fort qu'il lui battait jusqu'aux tempes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai faiiiis ? » hulula-t-elle.

Elle réalisa qu'elle portait toujours la veste de Cesar et poussa un cri avant de s'en défaire, la rangeant précautionneusement dans un placard.

« Je la lui rendrais quand je le verrais… »

Elle devint 10 fois plus rouge à cette idée !

« Du calme ! se tempéra-t-elle. Ce qui est arrivé est une maladresse ! Une simple bise sur la joue pour les chocolats ! Mais comme t'es plus petite que cette grande gigue, t'as visé un peu de travers et débordé de côté ! Ce n'était pas un baiser ! Même pas un smack ! Même pas un demi smack ! »

C'est sûr ! Celia n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière puisqu'elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, mais elle avait déjà embrassé des garçons dans les coins de son adolescence, car pour ça aussi, il faut bien s'entraîner…

Et sa conclusion, c'est que ce qu'elle avait donné à Cesar n'avait rien à voir avec un vrai baiser, même si elle y avait mis plus de cœur qu'avec tous les garçons qu'elle avait vraiment embrassé…

« J'étais tout simplement contente pour les chocolats, voilà ! conclue-t-elle. C'était une simple bise ! J'ai aussi fais la bise à Kip… Beurk ! »

Quand soudain… Quelqu'un cogna à la porte !

« IIII ! Et si c'est Cesar, qu'est-ce que je fais ? paniqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je faiiiis ? »

Elle se donna une claque.

« Aïe ! Mais ça réveille… OK, zen, Celia… Tu ouvres la porte avec ton plus beau sourire, et ut lui rends sa veste, allez ! »

Elle respira un bon coup, et ouvrit la porte avec le sourire :

« … Oui, qu'y a –t-il… »

Elle se figea.

« … Vince ? »

C'était Vince derrière la porte !

« Hé, re salut ! dit-il. Je peux entrer ?

- Oh, bien sûr… Se reprit Celia. Tu es mon invité ! Assis toi donc sur la terrasse… Tu veux que je te fasse du thé ?

- Non, rien de tout cela… »

Vince est entré dans la chambre. Il semblait plus nerveux que d'habitude.

« Voilà… Je voulais te parler…

- Oh, pour les vers je suis désolée, je n'avais pas compris… Il t'en reste encore dans les cheveux ?

- Non ! rougit-il. Mais entre le poisson globe et les vers, j'aurais voulu te parler de ça ! » dit-il en montrant un fil bleu noué à son petit doigt.

Celia cligna des yeux. Encore une coutume locale qui lui échappait :

« … Couture ?... Tricot ?

- Non, soupira Vince, c'est la tradition dans mon pays. Les amis se nouent un fil de même couleur au doigt. »

Celia frémit. Ça lui rappelait la fameuse comptine japonaise :

_« Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, je te ferais avaler mille aiguilles ! »_

« Ah, finalement, y'a peut-être bien un rapport avec la couture, murmura-t-elle.

- Celia, je voudrais que tu portes aussi un fil bleu à ton doigt. Je te promets, il ne te gênera pas pour danser…

- … Pour… Danser ? »

Le gamin la regarda de ses grands yeux, en mode « Je vais te faire céder car je suis le plus mignon ! » :

« Celia ! Je veux danser avec toi ! Voudrais-tu être ma partenaire ?

- Vince… »

Au plus profond d'elle-même, Celia était vraiment déchirée…

« J'adorerais avoir Vince comme petit frère, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment s'il devient mon partenaire… »

Elle secoua la tête, répondant tout haut de sa voix la plus douce possible :

« Je suis désolée, Vince. Tu es adorable, mais…

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- … Hem ! Tu veux un chocolat ? Ils sont délicieux !

- Je vois ! grinça-t-il. Pour toi je suis encore un bébé, hein ? »

Il se redressa, la tête haute.

« … Ben je te prouverais que je suis un homme ! »

Il s'éloigna, raflant les chocolats de Cesar au passage :

« … Et ça, je les garde ! »

Quand il claqua la porte, Celia resta statufiée, la larme à l'œil :

« … Il m'a carotté mes chocolats… »

Dehors, Kiefer attendait Vince, debout contre un mur, en lisant un livre…

« C'était absolument ridicule… Commenta Kiefer de son ton monocorde, ayant tout entendu de la conversation.

- La ferme ! rugit Vince. Ça n'a pas marché car elle ne m'écoutait même pas ! Elle avait l'air de penser totalement à autre chose !

- Et toi, à quoi tu pensais ? Tu crois vraiment que Celia voudrais d'un mioche comme partenaire ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle préfèrerait ta pauvre tronche de binoclard ? »

Vince se figea.

« Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Tu te moques de moi parce que toi aussi tu voudrais être le partenaire de Celia et tu es jaloux de nous !

- Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, soupir Kiefer. Tu ferais bien d'ouvrir les yeux avant de te rendre encore plus ridicule.

- Vraiment ? Tu sais ce qui me gonfle, c'est que quand quelqu'un te défie, c'est à moi de te défendre ! Mais là, tu vas devoir te battre tout seul ! Parce que c'est moi qui te provoque en duel, Kiefer !

- Réfléchis avant de parler, soupira-t-il, blasé. Un duel entre nous signe la mort de nos deux pays.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! grinça Vince. Je te propose un duel affectif ! C'est bien simple : le premier de nous deux qui sort avec Celia a gagné !

- Et tu ne penses pas que Celia à son mot à dire sur la question ? Soupira Kiefer.

- Tu verras ! Contre toi, c'est sûr, je gagne ! ricana Vince en s'en allant.

- Contre moi… Murmura Kiefer, presque ironique, en ajustant ses lunettes…

_**Semaine 2 – Jeudi**_

« Bonjour, Mlle la Présidente !

- Comment allez-vous, Mlle la Présidente ?

- Nous attendons vos ordres, Mlle la Présidente ! »

Alors que Celisty avançait dans les couloirs du lycée, toute une foule de faire-valoir en admiration derrière elle, les autres élèves s'écartaient sur son passage avec un respect mêlé de peur…

En seulement quelques jours, la Princesse du Royaume des fleurs, éduquée en leader naturel, avait imposé sa loi à tous ses camarades de classe. Entre mondanités, stratégie et menaces, avec sa main de fer dans un gant de velours, elle avait fait ployer devant elle tous ceux qui traitaient autrefois Celia comme une esclave… Au point que le président du comité des élèves avait démissionné en lui laissant les pleins pouvoirs, sans même une élection. Celisty avait véritablement réussit un coup d'état !

Elle savait mieux que personne comment manipuler tous ces fils à papa gâtés pourris jusqu'à la moelle, puisqu'elle était comme eux. Elle était même pire qu'eux… Et bien décidée à venger Celia, qu'elle avait vu souffrir pendant les mois où elle l'avait observée, de la méchanceté de ses camarades…

… En étant plus cruelle encore !

Elle avait tout scrupuleusement noté dans un carnet noir…

« Tomoe Enki… Le 17 février, elle a fait exprès de faire tomber un litre de jus d'orange bien collant, et quand Celia est arrivée pour tout nettoyer, elle a donné un coup de pied dans son seau d'eau… »

…

« Tomoe Enki !

- O … Oui, Mlle la Présidente ?

- Dorénavant tu es préposée au nettoyage des sols du lycée. Voici ton balai, ta serpière et ton seau !

- Eeeek ! »

…

« Kyoshiro Mutamura… Le 12 Mars… Celia l'a surpris en train d'épier le vestiaire des filles… Il l'a menacé de venir lui faire des choses avec ses copains si jamais elle le balançait… Celia n'a rien dit tellement elle était terrorisée… »

…

« Kyoshiro Mutamura, vous êtes passé en conseil de discipline pour avoir proféré des menaces à l'encontre de Celia Kana et pour votre comportement inacceptable. Vous êtes renvoyé de notre établissement… »

…

« Celisty… Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop ? S'inquiétait Plok devant sa vendetta.

- Non, au contraire… Pour une fois… J'ai l'impression de servir vraiment à quelque chose… »

Elle s'arrêta devant la salle du club de danse, regardant les jeunes filles évoluer avec grâce et talent…

« … C'est sûr, murmura-t-elle… Celia fait 1000 fois une meilleure Princesse que moi… »

Au Royaume des fleurs, au même instant, Celia était en train de penser totalement le contraire…

« Je n'y arriverais pas, Kip… était-elle en plein doute après ce qui s'était produit avec Cesar et Vince la veille… J'ai beau tenter d'être une Princesse, je me comporte toujours comme une idiote…

- Rassures toi, il y a une brouette de Princesses totalement idiotes…

- Mais comment je peux faire pour avoir autant de classe que Cynthia, la Reine du Royaume Marine, ou Melodie, la Princesse des Noix ?

- Tu n'es pas Cynthia ni Melodie, tu es Celia. Les gens t'aiment telle que tu es et pour qui tu es…

- Oui, mais… Les gens pensent que je suis Celisty… »

C'était bien ce qui lui déchirait le cœur. Depuis son arrivée, tout le monde était gentil avec elle et la traitait en Princesse parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était LEUR Princesse, celle qu'ils avaient toujours connue…

Et tous ces garçons qu'elle avait rencontré… Ce n'est pas à elle mais à Celisty, qu'ils parlaient…

Et tout ce qu'elle disait et faisait… Aurait des conséquences pour Celisty…

Même choisir un partenaire de danse…

« Celisty m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'un Prince… Dit Celia. Tu sais de qui il s'agit, Kip ?

- Non, et je préfère ne pas savoir, sinon elle est capable de me torturer pour que je me taise à jamais !

- Il faut que je découvre qui c'est, sinon je risque de faire des gaffes et tout gâcher entre eux…

- Quoi ? Tu as peur de tomber amoureuse du même garçon qu'elle ?

- Non ! Je ferais attention à ne tomber amoureuse de personne ! décida Celia, déterminée. Mais je risque de me retrouver dans une situation terrible si le Prince qu'aime Celisty a des sentiments pour moi !... Donc… Il faut que le Prince avec qui je danse ne me voies que comme une amie !... Oh, je sais ! Kip, ce qu'il me faut, c'est un Prince GAY !

- Hmm… Comment t'expliquer ça ? Murmura Kip, hyper gêné… Ici, dans le monde de Hanami…

- Quoi ? Y'a pas de gay ?... Non, ne me dis pas qu'ils sont persécutés, ou un truc horrible comme ça ?

- Non, pas du tout… Hanami est un monde très tolérant. Et en fait, ici… Surtout à l'adolescence, où on est curieux d'essayer des choses… Eh bien on est libre d'aimer les filles et les garçons en même temps…

- Kip… En gros, là, tu me dis que Hanami est un monde de bi ?

- Non, il y a des hétéros, des gays et des bi… Comme dans ton monde… Mais si tu crois être tranquille en dansant avec un gay, il se pourrait qu'il soit bi, en fait…

- Bon, réfléchissons… De tous les Princes que j'ai rencontré, lequel a l'air le plus gay ?

- Cesar…

- Quoi ? se récria Celia. Non, Cesar n'est pas gay !

- Non mais tu l'as bien regardé ? Un type qui s'habille et parle comme ça est forcément gay…

- C'est quoi ces préjugés à deux balles ? … Oh, je sais ! Kiefer ! Il lit des yaoï !

- Moi aussi, et chuis pas gay…

- Dans ton cas, j'ai un doute…

- Celia !

- Bon, alors, qui il nous reste ? »

La réponse vint lorsqu'on frappa à nouveau à la porte…

« Rah ! Qu'est-ce que je fais si c'est Cesar qui vient chercher sa veste, ou Vince qui revient à la charge ? paniqua Celia.

- Du calme ! dit Kip. Je suis là pour te servi de chaperon, non ? »

Finalement, il n'était pas totalement inutile, ce koala…

Il lévita jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit…

Liam se tenait sur le seuil, un panier-repas à la main…

« Oh ! Liam ! Bonjour ! sourit Celia, soulagée.

- Bonjour Celia ! lui répondit-il. Je passais dans le coin et je me demandais si tu voudrais partager un pique-nique avec moi…

- Ooooh ! Comme il y va le martien ! chuchota Kip. C'était bien un rencard !

- Attends… » lui répondit Celia avant de s'adresser au Prince :

« C'est une super idée ! Mais où aurait lieu ce pique-nique ?

- Au parc du Jive ! s'écria Vince en surgissant de derrière Liam en sautillant sur place.

- Je t'en pries, viens ou ce sera déprimant…Dit Kiefer de son ton monocorde en apparaissant à son tour…

- M … Mais … ? s'étonna Celia.

- Je les ai invités aussi, sourit gentiment Liam. Enfin… Disons qu'ils ont beaucoup insistés pour venir. Oh… Et Luciano sera également avec nous, dit-il en se tournant vers le couloir…

- Luciano… » rougit faiblement Celia.

Elle croisa le regard du beau ténébreux, qui se tenait plus loin adossé contre un mur.

« Je suis le Prince Knight de son Altesse Liam, dit-il. Mon devoir est de le protéger lors de ses sorties…

- On voit que tu tiens vraiment ton devoir… Sourit Celia avec un peu d'admiration.

- Et puis… Ajouta Luciano d'un ton plus bas en la dardant de son regard… Toi aussi tu as besoin d'être protégée, Celia …

- … Sûrement… Murmura-t-elle en rougissant encore plus.

- BON, ON VA BOUFFER ? s'agita le petit Vince, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait le dialogue.

- Oui, oui ! Tout de suite ! » rit Celia en se joignant aux garçons.

Kip se glissa à son oreille alors que tout le monde marchait :

« Hé, Celia… A ton avis, pourquoi un mec qui aurait un rencard avec une fille inviterait tous ses potes ?

- Pour ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise !

- Non ! Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas un rencard ! Il ne te voit pas autrement que comme une amie ! Et si c'était le martien, notre Prince Gay ?

- Liam… Gay ? » balbutia Celia.

Le garçon se retourna au son de son nom.

« Oui, tu disais ?

- Heu… Je disais que je suis impatiente de savoir ce que tu as préparé ! sourit Celia.

- Ah, ah ! C'est une surprise ! sourit-il tendrement.

- J'espère qu'il y aura du poisson ! s'interposa Vince.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de poisson… Grinça Kiefer.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas nous gâcher le repas… » soupira Luciano à l'adresse des deux rivaux…

En tout cas, on peut dire que le petit groupe fut très remarqué sur le chemin jusqu'au parc du Jive. La Princesse du Royaume des fleurs, se promenant avec quatre des six princes les plus populaires du monde d'Hanami, il y avait de quoi faire jaser… En plus, par galanterie, les garçons s'étaient arrangés pour que Celia marche au milieu, et ils formaient une haie d'honneur de chacun de ses côtés… On aurait vraiment dit une starlette avec ses gardes du corps, sauf que Celia, profondément gênée, ne se sentait vraiment pas une starlette… Tout le long du chemin, elle sentit les regards braqués sur elle, crépitant de jalousie, d'envie ou d'admiration, et entendit toutes sortes de commentaires, bourdonnant à ses oreilles :

« Epargnez-moi d'un doute, cette fille est bien la Princesse Celisty ?

- Mais oui !... Elle a une drôle d'allure, hein, ces derniers temps…

- Vous avez vu cette coiffure et cette jupe de mauvais goûts ?

- Que fait-elle en compagnie de quatre Princes aussi populaires ?

- C'est sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien lui trouver ? On dit que Celisty est une si mauvaise danseuse que personne ne veut être son partenaire… »

Plus loin, deux filles furent carrément insultantes :

« On voit bien de qui elle tient… Si Celisty ne sait pas se servir de ses cuisses pour danser, elle leur trouvera un autre usage ! »

Celia s'était soudain totalement glacée au milieu du chemin.

« … Ah ! Attends ! Celia ! » frémit Kip.

Trop tard! La petite lycéenne avait repéré les deux commères qui avaient prononcé ces mots parmi les promeneurs, et fonça droit sur elles, furieuse:

« Vous deux, là ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'une se cacha derrière un éventail tandis que l'autre ricanait sournoisement.

« … En voilà des manières bien cavalières ! Auriez-vous oublié comment vous devez vous adresser à deux Princesses Royales de notre rang, Celisty ?

- Et vous, avez-vous oublié que vous êtes ici au Royaume des fleurs et que vous devez respecter sa famille ?

- Celia, calmes toi, je t'en pries… chuchota Kip.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'elles viennent de comparer Celisty à une prostituée ?

- Voilà qu'elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne, c'est d'une vanité ! ricana l'autre dinde derrière son éventail.

- La vanité, c'est de prétendre juger les autres sans les connaître, dit Kiefer en intervenant, la fusillant du regard derrière ses lunettes.

- Ooooh Lauren tu as vu ça ? ricana la dinde en chef, ce pèquenot de Prince de l'empire Nezzie est capable de dire des phrases complètes !

- Moi qui aurait juré qu'il appellerait son nain de Prince Knight à la rescousse ! ricana la dinde à « ventail.

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit, c'est pas la taille qui compte, mais la manière de s'en servir, sourit Vince avec l'œil du diablotin en se postant de l'autre côté de Celia…

- Dis, je rêve ou ce morveux nous menace, Brenda ? se récria la dinde à l'éventail.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, maintenant, dit Liam de son sourire le plus gentleman en s'adressant aux deux harpies.

- Sinon quoi ? » s'offusquèrent Lauren et Brenda en chœur.

Luciano s'avança à son tour. Il ne dit pas un mot mais , mais son charisme guerrier et son regard foudroyant étaient suffisamment dissuasifs pour ne pas poursuivre leurs jacasseries…

« C'est bon ! On s'en va ! grinça Lauren…

- Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez lui trouver à cette quiche ? » persifla Brenda en s'éloignant…

« On préfère de loin une quiche à deux boudins ! » cria Vince si fort que tous les autres visiteurs se retournèrent…

« Vraiment, tout pour te faire remarquer… Soupira Kiefer…

- Hey ! De quoi tu te plains ? Je t'ai encore défendu, non ? bougonna Vince.

- Tu as défendu ta taille. Pas moi…

- Allons, oublions ça, coupa Luciano. Nous savons tous que la raison de vivre de ces deux pestes, c'est de harceler Klaus de leurs avances. Et quand elles ne le trouvent pas, leur deuxième grande passion est de répandre des commérages…

- Mais quand même… Murmura Celia, choquée de la violence de leurs propos…

- Celia… » dit doucement Liam en lui prenant la main.

« … Tu es une Princesse digne et exemplaire, une fille gentille, sympathique, naturelle, joyeuse et volontaire, et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'ai préparé ce repas pour toi, et que je ne cuisinerais jamais pour elles…

- Oh, Liam… Murmura Celia, émue et rassurée car il lui avait donné une réponse aux doutes qui la tourmentaient depuis plusieurs jours… Merci ! »

Kip imita le bruit d'une clochette :

« Ding ! Liam, un point !

- Oh, ça va ! » répliquèrent Vince et Kiefer d'une seule voix tandis que Luciano croisait les bras avec un grand « Humph ! » forcé…

Finalement, ils réussirent à se trouver un coin tranquille pour y étaler un large plaid et s'installer pour le pique-nique. Les garçons avaient bien compris qu'il fallait protéger Celia de tous les regards et commérages braqués sur elle…

Vince et Kip s'attachèrent à lui rendre le sourire en ne disant que des idioties dont Kiefer fut la victime plus ou moins consentante…

Liam déballa toute une série de plats exquis qui ravirent la jeune fille, et Luciano se fendit même d'un sourire…

C'était une merveilleuse journée de printemps…

…

« Vince ! Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité…

- Alors, ce jour là… Tu les avais trouvés, les toilettes ?

- Ah mais heu ! J'ai dis que je l'ai pas fait dans l'océan ! »

…

« Kiefer ! Action ou vérité ?

- Action…

- Chante nous une chanson…

- Hein ?... Quoi ?... NON !

- Une chanson ! Une chanson ! »

…

« Liam, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité…

- Qui est pour toi la femme idéale ?

- (Sourire béat) Olive…

- Encore son sister complex…

- C'était vraiment idiot de poser la question…

- Luciano ! C'est ton tour ! Action ou vérité ?

- …

- Luciano ? »

Luciano s'était brusquement encore plus assombrit, son regard crépitant de haine dans une direction. Klaus et Cynthia se promenaient ensemble, main dans la main, et comme le groupe du pique-nique s'était isolé, ils les remarquèrent trop tard pour éviter Luciano, et marchèrent en fait droit sur eux. A ce moment là, plus moyen d'éviter la rencontre, et vu qu'il y avait d'autres personnes, la politesse était quand même de les saluer…

« B … Bonjour, tout le monde… Bégaya Klaus, très mal à l'aise…

- Bonjour ! répliqua le groupe, sauf Luciano.

- Comment allez-vous, Princesse Cynthia ? Demanda gentiment Celia à la jolie blonde.

- Très bien, merci ! » lui sourit celle-ci tout aussi gentiment.

Entre elles, Klaus et Luciano étaient repartis dans un duel de regards. On aurait presque pu voir l'éclair qui crépitait de l'un à l'autre, mais aucun n'était prêt à céder…

« Ils sont presque plus immatures que toi, soupira Kiefer à l'adresse de Vince.

- Je suis pas immature ! J'ai des poils là où tu sais !

- Heu… Je crois que ce n'est pas de cette maturité là dont il est question… » murmura Liam, hyper gêné…

Au regard désespéré que lui adressa Cynthia, Celia décida de voler à sa rescousse :

« Hé ! Cynthia ! Klaus ! Vous restez un peu un peu ? Il y a des sandwichs et des gâteaux pour tout le monde !

-Oh, avec joie, merci beaucoup ! » dit Cynthia en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Mauvaise pioche puisque Klaus se retrouva assis… A côté de Luciano !

C'était une invitation à double tranchant. D'un côté, avec l'arrivée de Cynthia, Celia n'était plus seule au milieu de tous ces garçons, et comme Cynthia était une Princesse super populaire, tous les commentaires acerbes des autres promeneurs avaient cessés pour se transformer en compliments…

De l'autre… L'ambiance du groupe était devenue soudain extrêmement lourde et pesante. Un seul mot de trop, et Klaus et Luciano se battraient, c'est certain. Pour l'instant, ils faisaient un effort inhumain pour rester poliment assis et silencieux comme deux garçons sages, mais on devinait combien la haine battait dans leurs veines…

Cynthia, aussi ravissante soit-elle, avait l'air de se dire qu'elle aurait préféré être Kip à ce moment là, le Koala s'empiffrant de gâteaux sans se soucier de ce qui était en train de se passer autour de lui…

Celia comprit soudain, comme une évidence : mais oui, Cynthia !

… C'était sûrement une histoire de love triangle qui avait mal tourné !

Mais alors pourquoi Luciano ne semblait en vouloir qu'à Klaus, et presque pas Cynthia ?

« Ah ! Non ! Moi aussi je me mets à faire des commérages ! pensa Celia. C'est leur histoire, je n'ai pas le droit de m'en mêler… Mais Klaus et Luciano ne se rendent même pas compte combien Cynthia souffre de leur attitude… »

C'est Liam qui désamorça la bombe prête à exploser lorsqu'il fit remarquer aux autres :

« Dites… Vous avez vu, les cerisiers, là-bas ? Ils sont en fleurs….

- Oh, c'est vraiment ravissant ! dit Cynthia.

- C'est bizarre, dit Vince, celui au milieu ne l'est pas… Pourquoi ?

- Les autres arbres lui cachent la lumière, dit Kiefer… Il ne peut pas s'épanouir…

- Cet arbre… » murmura Celia, comme si elle cherchait un souvenir enfuit…

Elle se leva lentement sous le regard de tous, et marcha d'un pas d'automate vers l'arbre qui n'était pas fleurit… Elle posa doucement sa main sur l'écorce de son tronc, cette sensation lui semblant étrangement familière…

Tout à coup, la petite Isabel arriva d'un sentier derrière les cerisiers, posant sur elle ses petits yeux perçants…

« I … Isabel ? Demanda Celia, ne sachant pas trop comment lui parler après l'épisode du diadème…

- Comment avez-vous fais ? Demanda la gamine, si bas que Celia fut la seule à l'entendre.

- … Fais… Quoi ?

- Comment avez-vous fait pour revenir ?

- Je… Ne comprends pas… Se liquéfia Celia.

- … Moi non plus… Je sais bien que c'est impossible, mais je suis sûre que c'est vous… » dit-elle, comme un aveu plein d'espoir, avant de passer son chemin…

« Celia ! Tu nous rejoins pour le thé ? appela Kip au loin.

- J'arrive ! » sourit la jeune fille en rejoignant ses amis.

… Finalement, le reste du pique-nique et de la journée se déroula sans incident.

Mais le soir venu, sur la terrasse de sa chambre, Celia était toujours aussi troublée par la question d'Isabel :

« Comment avez-vous fait pour revenir ? »

Pourquoi cette question lui semblait tellement pertinente ?

« Je sais bien que c'est la toute première fois que je viens au royaume des fleurs… Mais alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que des souvenirs me reviennent partout où je vais ? »

Elle s'obligea à penser à autre chose.

« Allez… C'était vraiment un chouette pique-nique aujourd'hui… Au final, tout le monde s'est supporté et on s'est tous bien amusés… »

Elle soupira, regardant les roses en train de faner dans leur vase…

« … Même s'il manquait quelqu'un… »

Au même moment, sous le ciel étoilé, Cesar s'avançait vers les cerisiers du parc du Jive…

Lui aussi, quand il les voyait , il avait toujours de curieux flash-back, mais il savait ce qu'ils signifiaient…

_« Regarde ! Ce cerisier ne fleurit pas !_

_- C'est parce qu'il est caché par les autres…_

_- C'est trop triste ! Moi je veux que l'arbre soit heureux comme les autres !_

_- Tu as raison, Celisty…_

_- Et je suis sûre que Celena veux le voir aussi en fleurs ! Hein, Celena ?_

_- …_

_- Je sais ! Et si on demandait à Calista de faire fleurir l'arbre ?... Tu veux bien , Calista ?_

_- Bien sûr !... Oh ! Mais Cesar va m'aider, aussi !... Cesar ! Viens par ici, s'il te plait !_

_-… J'arrive !_

_- Tu veux m'aider à faire fleurir l'arbre ?_

_- Oui ! Mais comment on fait ?_

_- Poses tes mains sur le tronc, comme ça… Et maintenant, fermes les yeux… Tu ressens la vie en lui ?_

_- … Oui…_

_- Maintenant, imagine l'arbre comme s'il était en fleurs… Imagine toutes les plus magnifiques fleurs dans ses branches…_

_- Ooooh ! Cesar ! ça marche ! Ça marche ! Regardez ! Toutes les fleurs sortent !_

_- Ha ! Ha ! Celisty est drôlement contente !_

_- Regardes, Celena, regarde ! Regarde toutes les jolies fleurs…_

_- …_

_- Calista ?_

_- Oui, Cesar ?_

_- En fait, c'est à ça que servent nos pouvoirs, hein ? Pour qu'il y ait des fleurs et des gens heureux ?_

_- Oui. Promets moi de ne pas t'en servir autrement… _

_- D'accord… »_

Le temps avait passé mais le cerisier était toujours là. Toujours à l'ombre des autres, sans une fleur…

Cesar caressa doucement le tronc de la paume de sa main, avant de lui insuffler sa magie. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, l'éclat féerique de l'énergie mystique luisait de manière phosphorescente. Elle s'écoula jusque dans les branches de l'arbre, qui, petit à petit, se recouvrirent d'adorables fleurs de cerisier , leur splendeur évanescente, d'un blanc pur et parfait, s'étalant sous les cieux étoilés…

« … Merci, Calista… » murmura Cesar, ému, une main sur l'écorce de l'arbre et l'autre sur son cœur…

_**Semaine 2 – Vendredi**_

Kip tournoyait comme un fou furieux dans la chambre :

« Celia ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Mais demain va avoir lieu un grand concours de danse, et le Roi m'a donné une montagne de tâches à exécuter ! Pardonnes moi, mais je ne pourrais pas te servir de chaperon aujourd'hui non plus… Ouiiiin !

- ça ira, rit la jeune fille. Je commence à bien m'intégrer à ce pays, tu sais !

- Ne fais pas de bêtises et ne parles pas aux étrangers ! » ordonna Kip avant de courir à ses occupations…

Celia ne tarda pas à se rendre à son entraînement de danse. Ces derniers temps, ses progrès étaient de plus en plus visibles et extraordinaires, et Tony ne fut pas avare en compliments :

« C'était parfait ! Très bon travail ! C'était une performance de reine de la danse !... Un concours de danse a lieu demain… J'ai hâte de te voir danser !

- Je ne participerais pas… Soupira Celia. Je n'ai toujours pas de partenaire.

- Alors il faut t'en trouver un, affirma Tony, d'un ton catégorique. Celia, tu as vraiment du talent. Ce serait du gâchis de ne pas le démontrer. Et puis, les choses s'arrangent, non ? Tu es beaucoup moins sauvage avec les Princes qu'avant…

- Sau… Vage ?

- Avant, tu ne pouvais pas leur adresser la parole sans montrer les crocs… Mais maintenant, tu es redevenue aussi souriante que quand tu étais petite… Je suis content que tu aies enfin réussit à surmonter tout ça…

- Tout… ça ? »

Celia ne put pas en savoir d'avantage, car à ce moment là, Lauren et Brenda , les deux Princesses commères de la veille, débarquèrent pour leur leçon. Elles toisèrent de haut Celia avec des ricanements sournois, et la jeune fille se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise :

« … J'y vais ! A demain, Tony ! »

Elle quitta le studio pleine d'interrogations…

« Que s'est-il passé quand Celisty était petite ? … Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que les deux pestes et Isabel m'ont dit hier ? »

Une fois de plus, ses pas la menèrent presque inconsciemment jusqu'au lac de la valse viennoise. Elle se sentait vraiment attirée par cet endroit. Et ses mystères…

« Pourquoi j'ai tellement l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose à cet endroit ?... S'interrogea-t-elle dans la petite clairière au bord de l'eau. Et pourquoi ça m'énerve comme si je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir ? »

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues lorsqu'une voix prononça son nom :

« Hé ! Celia !

- Oh, Vince… » murmura Celia, semblant revenir à la réalité…

« Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? Demanda le garçon, un peu inquiet de sa mine préoccupée…

- Kip a une montagne de choses à faire, et je me promenais… Sourit-elle pour le rassurer. Dis, Vince… Il n'y avait pas quelque chose ici, avant ?

- Si… On m'a dit qu'il y avait un monument, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était , il a disparu plusieurs années avant ma naissance… »

« _C'est vrai… _Se dit Celia…_ Vince est plus jeune que moi… Il a quatre ans de moins, c'est largement suffisant pour faire disparaître un monument… »_

« Hé, Celia ! reprit le petit blond. Tu es bien rêveuse, aujourd'hui…

- Oh, pardon … Ce doit être le lac qui me fait cet effet là… Il est tellement beau…

- Arrêtes ! rit-il. On dirait Luciano en pamoison devant l'océan !

- C'est vrai ! rit aussi Celia.

- Enfin… Quand il arrive à le trouver ! Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Un descendant de pirates qui n'arrive pas à trouver l'océan ! C'est trop drôle, non ?

- Le pauvre…

- Hé ! Moi aussi je m'y connais en bateaux ! Tu vois la barque là-bas ? C'est la mienne !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Tu veux l'essayer ? »

Celia voyait déjà Kip hurler que ce n'était pas convenable pour une Princesse…

« … Pourquoi pas ? » sourit-elle.

Ils embarquèrent en riant. Vince n'avait pas mentit, il savait drôlement bien manier les rames, et il pagaya ainsi jusqu'au milieu du lac…

Là, encore, le paysage était d'une beauté à couper le souffle…

« C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Celia, ravie. On dirait qu'on vole ! Avec le reflet des nuages sur l'eau, on croirait que le bateau flotte en plein ciel !

- Tu as raison ! Hé ! Regardes Celia, il y a un poisson volant, aussi !

- Non ? C'est vrai ? » se fit complètement avoir Celia, tournant la tête pour regarder l'eau…

PLOUF !

La seconde d'après, c'est elle qui y était, dans l'eau !

« Trop la hoooonte ! s'écria Vince, écroulé de rire sur la barque, en la montrant du doigt…

- Mais t'es un grand malade ! hulula Celia, ulcérée, en nageotant dans l'eau. Pourquoi tu m'as poussé ?

- Oh, arrêtes ! Toi, tu as bien ris quand tu m'as taclé sur les toilettes et avec le shampoing aux vers de terre !

- Vince… Décidément, tu n'es qu'un gamin ! » jura Celia en regagnant la terre ferme à la nage…

Alors qu'elle essorait comme elle pouvait ses vêtements, sans pouvoir se déshabiller puisque Vince était dans les parages, celui-ci la rejoignit en quelques tours de rame…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? grogna Celia, complètement trempée.

- Ecoutes… Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je reconnais, je suis allé trop loin… S'il te plait, pardonnes moi… »

Et bien évidemment, il dégaina son arme fatale, le regard tellement kawaï la guimauve de petit angelot, tellement mignon que tu fonds comme du chocolat…

« Aaaah ! D'accord ! s'exclama Celia, se cachant les yeux pour ne pas le regarder. OK … Je te pardonne cette fois ci, mai je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ces yeux là !

- Merci ! rit Vince, de son rire presque cristallin. C'est pour ça que je t'aime tellement, Celia !

- Heeeein ? »

Et avant que la jeune fille n'ait put réagir, le petit homme l'avait enlacée, effleurant tendrement son visage avant de déposer un baiser sur son front…

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bégaya Celia, rouge flamme, en s'arrachant à ses bras et reculant de dix pas en arrière…

- Je crois que la dernière fois, je me suis mal exprimé… En fait, je ne voulais pas te demander d'être ma partenaire de danse…

- Ah, bon… Souffla Celia, soulagée…

- En réalité, ma question était : Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Le cerveau de Celia connu un bug informatique. Son regard devint totalement rond et un vide abyssal le traversa …

« Hé ! Je te parle, là ! s'écria Vince.

- … Mais ce que tu me dis n'a aucun sens… Murmura Celia, complètement sous le choc.

- Celia… Je suis amoureux de toi depuis notre première rencontre ! affirma Vince d'un ton clair et net. Et je veux que tu sois ma petite amie ! »

A ces mots, Celia rougit dix fois plus, reprenant conscience de la réalité et partant en panique, battant l'air avec les bras :

« Mais enfin… Vince… T'es un peu trop direct et précoce, là !

- T'exagères ! s'offusqua-t-il. J'ai 15 ans, et je suis carrément sage à côté de ce que certains font !

- Oui, ben moi, j'ai 18 ans, et …

- OK, j'ai du retard sur ma croissance, et je sais bien que tu me vois comme un gosse, mais… Je suis sérieux. Alors, promets moi d'y réfléchir. Je te laisse tout le temps qu'il te faudra…Mais que ce soit bien clair ! »

Il prit une pose de justicier, poing serré :

« Je ne laisserais aucun des autres garçons qui te tournent autour te voler à moi ! »

Et là-dessus, il s'échappa en courant, la laissant toute seule, complètement trempée et totalement abasourdie…

« Du calme, du calme… Se dit-elle… Là, ta priorité, c'est de rentrer au palais pour te changer sans que quelqu'un te vois dans cet état et sans attraper un rhume ! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Ce fut une véritable épreuve de ninja pour y parvenir ! Mais avec la danse, elle avait acquit plus de vitesse, plus de souplesse …

Et elle fut soulagée d'arriver très vite à sa chambre…

Là, elle s'enferma pour une bonne douche, remit ses idées en place, et se rhabilla d'une autre robe, simple, jolie, mais confortable…

« Là ! se dit-elle. Maintenant, tu peux réfléchir à la situation ! »

Silence. Puis le rouge lui monta progressivement aux joues et elle se tint la tête à deux mains :

« Noooon ! Vince est pour moi comme un petit frère ! Je ne peux pas envisager qu'il soit amoureux de moi, non, c'est impossiiiible ! »

Elle décida de sortir à nouveau, car en marchant, elle aurait sans doute les idées plus claires…

« Allons, allons… Il a dit qu'il était amoureux depuis notre première rencontre… Mais c'était quand ? Au dîner d'anniversaire de Lord Crown, ou bien avant ? Parce que si c'est avant… Il est amoureux de Celisty, en fait !...C'est sûr ! Il est amoureux de Celisty, pas moi ! » parvint-elle presque à se convaincre…

Un doute la saisit :

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce que Celisty ressent pour Vince ? Je n'ai aucune information là-dessus… Si c'est le Prince qu'elle aime, je vais me retrouver dans une situation très compliquée… Et si c'est pas lui… Ben ça ne sera quand même pas simple du tout… Surtout que… »

Elle se figea en se souvenant d'une autre phrase de Vince :

« Il a dit que d'autres garçons me tournaient autour !... Non, je ne plais pas aux garçons !... Mais si c'est vrai ?... Est-ce que eux aussi, ils sont en réalité attirés par Celisty ? »

Elle avait beau réfléchir et réfléchir encore, la situation lui échappait totalement… Et elle avait peur de tout ce qui pourrait se produire avant le retour de Celisty…

« Comment je vais faire ? … Je ne suis pas Celisty… Mais je dois me faire passer pour elle… Il ne s'agissait que de danser, pas me retrouver au milieu de complications sentimentales… »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée au Parc du Jive.

« Ah… On a mangés là, hier… »

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule :

« Celia !

- IIII ! » s'écria-t-elle, surprise, en faisant volte-face.

Son interlocuteur eu un large sourire gêné :

« … Celia ?... Je t'ai fais peur ? Murmura-t-il en tombant des nues.

- Oh, Liam, je suis désolée … Je suis un peu dans la lune, aujourd'hui…

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Tu es aussi rouge que si tu avais de la fièvre…

- Non, non, ça va ! affirma Celia d'un bon rire.

- Tant mieux, alors » sourit-il gentiment.

En vérité, Celia se sentait même plutôt rassurée. Liam ne la voyait que comme une amie. Avec lui, elle était en confiance. Et puis, il était un peu comme les fleurs qu'il aimait tant… Il avait une présence « zen » qui apaisait les gens…

« Tu te promenais, Liam ? Demanda Celia.

- En fait, je suis venu au parc car Luciano m'a dit quelque chose d'incroyable… Il est passé par là ce matin, et… »

Liam pointa du doigt les cerisiers.

« Regarde ! Quand il me l'a dit, je n'en revenais pas ! Mais le cerisier qui avait les branches nues…

- ça alors ! se récria Celia, stupéfaite. Mais… Le cerisier… Il est… Il est ! »

Totalement recouvert de fleurs, et des plus magnifiques. Elles avaient un aspect et un éclat un peu différents de celles des autres cerisiers. Tellement plus belles, étrangement lumineuses, et un parfum envoûtant…

Les visiteurs se pressaient pour venir les voir, poussant des murmures approbateurs et admiratifs.

« C'est impossible que ce cerisier ait pu fleurir naturellement en une nuit, affirma Liam. Quelqu'un l'a aidé par la magie…

- La magie… » murmura Celia.

La magie pour faire fleurir un arbre…

« J'ai déjà vu ça… Pensa-t-elle. J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un le faire… Mais qui ? … Et quand ? »

Elle secoua la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Non. C'est totalement impossible, dans mon monde. Ou alors, c'était dans un rêve… Ah, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ? »

Elle s'interrompit en entendant une question de Liam.

« Au fait, Celia, qu'as-tu pensé des plats que j'ai préparés pour le pique-nique ?

- Oh, ils étaient excellents ! affirma-t-elle, ravie. Surtout le dessert, il était délicieux ! J'adore manger les meilleures choses, tu sais…

- C'est vrai ? Moi, J'adore cuisiner pour les autres ! Donc si tu veux, un de ces jours, je te ferais ton plat préféré…

- Oh, merci Liam, c'est super sympa ! s'exclama Celia, des étoiles de reconnaissance plein les yeux.

- Mais ne le répète pas aux autres gourmands. Ils s'inviteront comme hier et ne te laisseront pas une miette ! soupira Liam avec la tête du type qui a vu disparaître en moins de deux plus d'un plat qu'il avait longuement préparé…

- D'accord ! rit Celia.

- Bien… Je dois aller rejoindre Luciano. On a une réunion très importante avec les ministres du royaume vert… A plus tard …

- Oui, à bientôt ! »

Celia le regarda s'éloigner, l'air pensif…

« Pauvre Liam… Un garçon si jeune, qui aime tellement les fleurs et cuisiner… Et il a tout le poids d'un pays sur les épaules… A côté, mes problèmes paraissent bien futiles… Bon, c'est décidé, j'arrête de me plaindre ! » décida-t-elle.

Le moral à nouveau au beau fixe, elle décida d'aller se promener au marché de la samba. Elle flâna d'une boutique à l'autre, avant de s'arrêter devant la vitrine d'une marchande d'accessoires :

« Wouah… Le collier de l'empire de corail est vraiment très joli !

- N'y compte même pas ! rugit Kip en surgissant derrière elle.

- Ah ! Mais tu n'avais pas des choses à faire ? s'écria Celia, surprise.

- Le Roi m'a demandé de te surveiller de très près car on lui a dit qu'hier tu te promenais avec une ruche de garçons !

- Mais je ne faisais rien de mal ! En plus, tu étais là !

- Je sais, mais le Roi n'a pas encore très bien compris que Celisty n'est plus une petite fille… Enfin bref, si tu veux ce collier, il va encore falloir t'entraîner à la danse et faire des progrès… Promis, je te l'achèterais… Mais pour le moment, tu vas bien gentiment rentrer au palais…

- Je vois… Retour à la cage dorée… »

Elle traîna des pieds sur le chemin du retour. En passant devant le château de la valse, un garde l'interpella :

« Bonjour, Princesse !

- Bonjour ! sourit-elle.

- Le concours de danse a lieu demain, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne chance à vous !

- Hem !... Merci !

- Hé, hé, ricana Kip, tu commence à avoir des fans !

- Moi ?... Non ! » rougit Celia.

Tout à coup, elle réalisa que si elle participait à ce fameux concours de danse, ce serait un premier pas décisif vers le bal de Saint Lyon…

Ce soir là, avant d'aller se coucher, elle alla un moment regarder les étoiles depuis sa terrasse, en ayant une pensée pour Celisty…

« J'avance vers ton rêve, Princesse… Et je crois qu'il est aussi en train de devenir le mien… »

Elle rougit en se remémorant les mots de Vince…

« … Enfin… Il y a certaines choses qui n'étaient pas prévues, alors ce serait bien si tu revenais vite ! » demanda-t-elle à Celisty, comme si elle pouvait l'entendre…

Dans le vase, les roses avaient perdues tous leurs pétales, complètement fanées…

« Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je ne l'ai même pas aperçu… Que peut-il faire ? »

Elle revit l'image de l'éblouissante Princesse des noix, pendue à son bras…

« Et s'il était… Avec elle ? » murmura Celia, le cœur serré…

Alors que pendant ce temps là… Vince…

_« Je suis amoureux de toi depuis notre première rencontre ! »_

Celia sentit la colère lui grimper brusquement dans les veines :

« Cesar ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! s'écria-t-elle du haut de sa terrasse. Tu m'entends ? UN IDIOT ! »

Et elle referma brutalement la porte-fenêtre…

Quelques mètres plus loin, à l'abri dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Cesar esquissa un léger sourire, assis sur la branche d'un arbre…

« … Je sais… » murmura-t-il tristement, avec ce sourire teinté d'ironie.

Tout à coup, son instinct se mit en alerte… Un mouvement suspect aux abords du palais… Le jeune homme bondit comme un oiseau s'envole de sa branche, fendant l'air de la lame effilée de son katana. Lorsqu'il rejoignit l'individu suspect, il vit un homme d'une étrange beauté, avec de longs cheveux d'un éclat platine, revêtu d'une longue et noire tenue de sorcier…

« Un vrai sorcier Eldween de l'empire de Basalte… Murmura Cesar, un peu surpris car jamais l'un d'eux ne se serait aventuré au Royaume des fleurs…

- Il y avait longtemps, joli cœur… Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix susurrée et venimeuse…

- Je préfère me souvenir des jolies filles, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac d'un sourire crétin.

- C'est vrai… Tu n'étais qu'un enfant… Mais contrairement à ta Princesse, tu n'as rien oublié… »

L'éclat dans le regard de Cesar se fit plus dur.

« Je vous laisse le choix. Katana, magie ou les deux. Mais je protègerais son Altesse la Princesse du Royaume des fleurs…

- Comme c'est amusant… Tu parles exactement comme son précédent Knight ! » ricana l'inconnu.

Un éclat de fureur traversa le visage de Cesar. Il fonça à l'attaque, son katana tournoyant avec dextérité dans sa main. Mais son adversaire aussi était adroit, d'une rapidité et d'une adresse qu'il n'avait jamais affrontés auparavant :

« Tu es doué, très doué… Susurra l'inconnu, presque admiratif. Mais un peu jeune peut-être… L'autre knight l'était aussi… Et d'une telle beauté ! »

Ces mots désarçonnèrent plus facilement Cesar que s'il lui avait donné un coup d'épée. Ce type ignoble… Comment pouvait-il se permettre de parler ainsi d'une personne qui lui était si précieuse ?

« La peur, la colère, la haine… Voilà qui est bien plus intéressant que les nobles sentiments… Montres moi donc ta magie, joli cœur ! » ordonna l'inconnu d'une attaque violente en faisant appel à ses pouvoirs.

Cesar le contra. En temps normal, sa magie était sans aucun doute bien plus puissante que celle de son adversaire, mais il était encore jeune et manquait d'expérience, ses remarques l'atteignaient par-delà la carapace de parfait imbécile qu'il s'était forgé au regard des autres…

« … Je vois… Même tes pouvoirs sont exactement les mêmes que les siens… Et toi non plus, tu n'oses pas les utiliser au maximum de tes capacités… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, joli cœur ? … Tu as peur de tuer quelqu'un ? !

- Taisez- vous ! » hurla Cesar en lui balançant une attaque du vent d'une violence insensée, mais totalement incontrôlée…

Son adversaire eu un ricanement méprisant, parvenant à le contrer et le projeter à terre parce qu'il avait perdu ses moyens.

« Non, en vérité… Seule ta Princesse compte, n'est-ce pas ? … Pour elle, tu donnerais ta vie… »

Cesar, vaincu à terre, et qui avait terriblement de mal à respirer après un tel choc, se tint douloureusement la poitrine…

« C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est arrivé à l'autre knight, ricana l'inconnu. Ce fut une mort splendid… »

« BONG ! »

Cesar ouvrit des yeux ronds, surpris…

Le sorcier Eldween…

Le sorcier Eldween venait de se prendre un énorme livre en pleine tronche !

« Gniwaaaah » gémit-il en ramassant ses dents, perdant de ce fait tout son statut de « méchant classe ».

A quelques pas de Cesar, Kiefer venait d'arriver… Pale comme un linge et tremblant de terreur, mais droit debout face au sorcier Eldween !

« Vous, là ! Laissez Cesar tranquille, sinon… Heu… Sinon… J'ai d'autres livres ! dit-il en dégainant un yaoï dans chaque main !

- C'est une blague ? s'écria le sorcier Eldween avant de balancer un autre sortilège.

- IIII ! Liam ! Au secours ! » s'écria Kiefer d'un ton de vierge effarouchée.

Cesar se releva d'un bond et forma un bouclier magique pour les protéger tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » s'indigna le sorcier Eldween.

La seconde d'après, une flèche lui transperçait une main !

« AAAAH ! »

Liam venait d'arriver à son tour, le mettant en joue avec son arbalète…

« Toi, misérable ! rugit le sorcier Eldween, je vais te… »

Luciano surgit alors des ténèbres, et c'est toute une série de coups de cimeterre déchaînés que du contrer le sorcier !

« Cesar ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le renvoyer d'où il vient ? » rugit le ténébreux…

A ces mots, Cesar sembla enfin se reprendre. Le magicien rassembla ses forces et balança une attaque du feu d'une telle puissance que le sorcier Eldween préféra s'enfuir par un sortilège de téléportation plutôt que mourir cuit à point…

« Rah ! Le lâche ! » hurla Luciano. Puis, se retournant tout aussi furieux contre Cesar :

« Si on n'était pas revenus de cette réunion en passant par là, il t'aurait démoli ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Ta magie est cent fois plus puissante que la sienne !

- J'ai promis… J'ai promis… Murmura Cesar, d'une voix éteinte… Que cette magie ne servirait que pour rendre les gens heureux…

- Ceci n'est pas une réponse valable » répondit Kiefer d'un ton de Maître d'école, en lui flanquant un coup de livre sur le crâne.

« Aïe- heu… » gémit Cesar, la larme à l'œil…

A ce moment là, Vince arriva enfin jusqu'à eux, sur les genoux, complètement essoufflé…

« Aaaah ! Noooon ! J'ai raté la baston ! » gémit-il, car il faut dire qu'avec Luciano et Klaus (absent cette fois-ci), c'était l'un des plus bagarreurs du lot.

« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ne sourcilla même pas Kiefer.

- Ce que je fais là ? se récria Vince, ulcéré. Je t'ai entendu à deux kilomètres appeler Liam à la rescousse ! Non mais je rêve ! C'est moi, ton Prince knight ! Comment peux-tu appeler cette mauviette de Liam ? Luciano, encore, j'aurais compris… Mais Liam ! »

Liam ne releva même pas la remarque de Vince. Il était hypnotisé par les yaoï de Kiefer !

« Oh, ceux là ont l'air géniaux ! Tu me les prêteras ? Demanda Liam avec le regard du fin connaisseur, teinté de complicité…

- Bien sûr… Répondit gentiment Kiefer de son ton monocorde.

- Hey ! Dites le si je vous dérange ! » rugit Vince comme un mari jaloux.

Pendant ce temps, Cesar époussetait son costume :

« Ah là là, dit-il de son ton de dandy. J'ai un accroc à ma veste ! Une pure merveille brodée à la main par la maison Wesley and coast !

- Tocard… Grinça Luciano, désabusé…

- Hum ? Il est vrai… Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir rattraper cette affreuse tache de boue sur mes bottes de chez Garnett…

- Cesar… »

C'était tout lui, ça. Se ficher complètement de sa vie mais hurler s'il manquait un bouton à sa chemise…

Elégant, bavard, joueur, blagueur, solitaire et … Torturé…

Ou tordu, faut voir…

… Détestablement énervant…

… Adorablement attachant…

« … Un idiot ! conclue Luciano dans un soupir agacé mais attendrit… Tu ferais bien de soigner cette blessure… Lui dit-il en le dardant de son regard noir.

- Mais… Je n'ai pas été blessé ! répliqua Cesar de son sourire de parfait imbécile.

- Je parle de « cette » vieille blessure… » répliqua le brun sans entrer dans son jeu…

Cesar marqua un temps, surpris de sa perspicacité, avant d'hocher la tête en reconnaissant sa défaite :

« Il y a des douleurs auxquelles ont s'habitue , dit-il d'un ton plus sérieux et doux. Parfois elles deviennent tellement familières qu'on ne veut plus leur trouver de remède… Peut-être, au fond, parce qu'il n'y en a pas… » dit-il en s'éloignant de sa démarche légère, comme un papillon qui vous échappe sans cesse…

« … Si… Le remède existe… » murmura Luciano en regardant, là-bas, en direction des fenêtres de Celia…

_**Semaine 2 –Samedi**_

Et c'est ainsi qu'on arriva au matin du premier concours de danse auquel allait participer Celia ! Pour tout dire, elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie, et tenta désespérément de se cacher sous la couette…

« Debout jeune fille ! s'égosilla Kip. Aujourd'hui pas question de traîner au lit !

- Noooon… Je ne veux pas… Laisse moi dormiiiir !

- Pas de caprices ! C'est le premier concours du mois ! Et ce sera un test essentiel pour savoir si tu auras atteint le niveau pour le bal de Saint Lyon ! Allez, en selle cow boy, mets les pieds dans les étriers et cravaches à fond les ballons !

- On ne peut pas faire ça la prochaine fois ?

- NON ! Comment veux-tu t'améliorer si tu n'as aucune expérience ?

- Kip… On dirait un dialogue de film érotique…

- Bon, je sais comment te convaincre : les participants du concours ont libre accès à un délicieux buffet à volonté…

- Causes toujours ! Tu m'as déjà fait le coup au dîner de Lord Crown, et je me ferais pas avoir deux fois…

- Bon, alors j'abats ma dernière carte : je sais de source sûre que nos six Princes préférés seront tous présents à ce concours ! »

Celia redressa la tête de sous son oreiller :

« … Tous ?

- Tous, tous, tous, tous !

- … Dans ce cas… Réfléchit Celia… Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… Même si je ne suis pas du matin… »

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bains lorsque Kip l'interrompit :

« Ah ! Non ! Aujourd'hui tu dois être PARFAITE ! »

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et ce fut le grand retour des Lady Koalas :

« Princesse ! J'ai une montagne d'idées pour vos cheveux !

- Princesse ! Laissez moi m'occuper de votre robe !

- Princesse ! Voici toutes les nouveautés en maquillage !

- Princesse ! Ces bijoux vous iront à ravir !

- Princesse ! Princesse ! Princesse ! Princesse !

- … J'ai peur… » se liquéfia Celia sous cette attaque groupée…

Au Royaume des fleurs , il y avait une salle des fêtes spécialement conçue dans son propre palais afin d'accueillir les petits évènements comme ce concours de danse. Les évènements les plus prestigieux comme le Bal de Saint Lyon se déroulaient quand à eux dans la sublime salle de bal du château de la valse…

Malgré tout, la salle des fêtes était jolie elle aussi, décorée dans des tons pastels, avec un imposant et magnifique lustre en cristal qui pendait au plafond, et un orchestre de musique classique qui jouait sur scène…

Les invités étaient nombreux, et la salle était remplie de couples de danseurs. Tous, avant même le concours, rivalisaient de classe dans leur apparence. Les femmes, surtout, étaient dans la surenchère de celle qui serait la plus fashion, la plus gracieuse ou la plus sexy, et c'était un festival de robes chatoyantes, de paillettes, de décolletés et de jambes dénudées…

Et pourtant… Il y eu de grands murmures lorsque Celia arriva dans la salle…

« Oh non… Pensa-t-elle. Ça recommence comme le jour du pique-nique… »

Pour faire court, nous dirons que les Lady Koalas s'étaient déchaînées.

Et qu'elles savaient y faire pour révéler le diamant étincelant caché sous le charbon…

Et du coup… A la grande surprise de Celia, cette fois les commentaires étaient élogieux :

« Ça alors ! C'est la Princesse Celisty ! Elle est vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui !

- Oui, cette petite a un charme vraiment irradiant !

- Lumineuse…

- Et puis… Son petit côté métis le laisse pas indifférent…

- C'est sûr ! … Elle lui ressemble de plus en plus !

- … Alors elle va devenir encore plus belle ! »

Celia, rouge flamme, ne réalisait pas bien que c'est à elle que s'adressait tous ces compliments… Cependant des mots l'avaient intriguée…

« Métis »… « Elle lui ressemble »…

A l'occasion du concours, Celia portait les fameux rubans chinois qu'elle avait achetés au marché. Elle s'était trouvée revêtue par la magie d'une sublime robe asiatique en soie finement brodée…

Et comme ses traits avaient été accentués par le maquillage des Lady, elle avait une impression terriblement étrange…

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi japonaise que ce jour là !

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était totalement d'origine étrangère, jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression de ressembler aux japonaises qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour à l'école et dans la rue…

Mais ses yeux… Certains aspects de sa silhouette …

Dans cette robe, cela sautait aux yeux…

Et si finalement elle s'était trompée toute sa vie ?

S'il y avait bien un minimum de sang métissé en elle ?

D'accord…

Mais dans ce cas… Comment Celisty pouvait-elle être métisse aussi ?

Elle aurait voulu interroger Kip, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…

Et puis tous ces regards braqués sur elle… La déshabillant presque avec désir…

C'était… C'était…

Elle couru se réfugier dans les coulisses, se cachant derrière tout un tas de matériel entreposé là…

« Celia ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étrangla Kip.

- Il y a tellement de gens, là-bas… Et ils me regardaient… Et c'était… »

Elle se mit à trembler, autant de peur que de froid dans ces lieux mal isolés :

« … C'était tellement effrayant !

- Allons… Il faut y retourner…

- Non… Je ne peux pas ! tremblait la jeune fille comme une feuille.

- Celia…

- Je ne peux pas… Je t'en prie, je ne peux pas ! » grelottait-elle à présent, entièrement glacée et tétanisée par cette épreuve et le froid…

La seconde d'après…

Elle se retrouvait drapée d'une ample cape rouge, douce comme une caresse, et d'une chaleur apaisante, réconfortante…

« Personne ne t'oblige à y aller… » dit doucement une voix avant qu'une main n'effleure les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Le cœur de celle-ci bondit, retrouvant soudain des couleurs en s'agitant sous sa cape :

« Ce… Ce… Cesar ? Hoqueta-t-elle en claquant des dents, déboussolée entre la joie de le revoir et la honte qu'il la découvre ainsi, en pleine prise de panique…

« Décidément… J'arrive toujours quand tu es sur le point d'attraper un rhume, sourit-il. Viens, ne restons pas dans ces courants d'air…

- Héééé ! Où l'emmenez-vous ? s'égosilla Kip.

- Vous n'avez qu'à nous suivre ! »

Celia, surprise, émue, mais aussi angoissée par le concours, se laissa guider sans mot dire. Cesar marchait à ses côtés en ayant passé une main dans son dos, prêt à la soutenir en cas de malaise, et pour que la cape ne se dérobe pas, la jeune fille restant bien au chaud dedans. Il l'emmena jusqu'à une sorte de salon privé, une pièce chaleureuse et confortable avec de grands canapés, située derrière des vitres sans teint. De là, on pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait dans la salle des fêtes sans êtres vus…

« Oh ! C'est vrai ! murmura Kip, honteux… La famille royale a sa loge privée dans ce palais… A côté il y a même une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bains…

- Tu appelles ça une loge ? murmura Celia en tombant des nues… Mais c'est un vrai appartement !

- Vous auriez dû l'emmener directement ici au lieu de l'obliger à défiler sous le regard de tout le monde… Dit Cesar.

- Ben c'est ça une vie de Princesse ! Et de danseuse aussi ! bougonna Kip. Tout le monde doit les voir ! Faudra bien qu'elle s'habitue !

- Mais ça fait peur… » trembla Celia en baissant la tête…

Cesar posa doucement une main sur le front de la jeune fille.

« Elle est frigorifiée… Lord Kip, allez vite lui préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire…

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous et je ne suis pas cafetier ! s'indigna le koala.

- Vous préférez qu'elle tombe malade par votre incompétence ? »

Vlan ! Y'a pas à dire, se faire remettre en place de temps en temps, ça fait mal aux dents… Kip lévita jusqu'à la porte menant à la cuisine en râlant…

Celia eu un regard terrorisé en direction de la vitre…

Tout lui semblait une épreuve insurmontable…

Cette foule inquiétante de personnes…

Toutes ces messes bases…

Les danseurs qui se jaugeaient les uns et les autres du regard…

La surenchère de luxe et de beauté…

L'atmosphère, en fait… On se fait des sourires par devant et des croche pattes par derrière….

Une atmosphère hypocrite…

Maintenant elle comprenait vraiment. Elle comprenait totalement que Celisty se soit enfuie !

Elle l'approuvait, et même … Elle voulait la rejoindre !

Cesar la rassura encore :

« Hé, Princesse…. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'eux, d'accord ? Ici, tu es en sécurité…

- Je… Je ne sens plus mes doigts…

- Tu es tétanisé… »

Cesar prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, et s'appliqua à frictionner ses doigts… Peu à peu, elle sentit son sang circuler à nouveau normalement…

« Je suis vraiment idiote, soupira Celia. Je voulais tellement danser… Mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y aurait… Tout cet apparat, aussi…

- C'est toi qui a raison, dit Cesar alors que ses doigts jouaient à présent étrangement avec les siens… Nous sommes ici pour danser de tout notre cœur. Le reste… C'est que du toc.

- Du … Toc…

- De la poudre aux yeux, des strass, du bling bling…

- Je crois que j'ai compris la métaphore, sourit Celia en tombant des nues.

- Alors, ne doute pas. S'il y a bien une seule vraie danseuse ici, c'est toi…

- Cesar… Murmura Celia, touchée, en refermant plus sensuellement ses doigts sur les siens… Toi aussi… Tu vas danser ? »

Une étincelle joueuse s'alluma dans le regard du garçon.

« Bien sûr ! Je dois tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite il y a trois semaines !

- Il y a … Trois semaines ? »

Sauf qu'il y a trois semaines, c'était la vraie Celisty qui se trouvait au royaume des fleurs, pas Celia, qui était encore en train de récurer les éviers du lycée…

Quelle était cette promesse ?

Pas celle d'être son partenaire de danse, sinon Celisty ne serait jamais venue la chercher au Japon !

« Mais oui, cette fameuse PROMESSE, répéta Cesar d'un large sourire imbécile qui ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon… Lord Kip, vous souvenez-vous ? » demanda-t-il alors que le koala revenait avec le thé sur un plateau.

Tout à coup, le koala changea de couleur, semblant enfin se rappeler un truc qui lui était complètement sortit de la tête…

« Ah ! Oui ! … Cette PROMESSE ! dit-il d'un rire aussi gêné que crétin.

- Kip… » gronda Celia sous sa cape, se doutant d'une énormité dont aucun des deux loustics ne l'avait avertit…

Le koala préféra poser le thé à l'abri (on ne sait jamais), avant de poursuivre…

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? On était justement ici, dans la salle des fêtes… Cesar était sur scène car il prenait sa leçon de piano avec son professeur… Et toit tu t'entraînais à la danse ici avec ton ancien instructeur (qui a préféré démissionner !) car le studio était en travaux…

- A moment donné, Kip t'a fait remarquer que tu devais te dépêcher de te trouver un partenaire de danse…

- Et là, tu t'es égosillée sur tous les tons que personne ne voulait danser avec toi ! »

« Hem… J'imagine bien Celisty, en effet… » pensa Celia avec un frisson.

« Et après ? Demanda-t-elle à Kip.

- Tu n'arrêtais pas d'hurler, c'était insupportable pour tout le monde !

- Oui, bon, et alors ? Grinça Celia.

- Alors c'est là que je t'ai dis que si tu me laissais finir tranquillement ma leçon de piano, je serais ravi d'être ton cavalier, soupira Cesar… Ce à quoi tu m'as répondu le fameux : _Je préfèrerais me faire couper les deux jambes que de danser avec toi !_

- Ouch !

- Comme tu dis ! Et c'est alors qu'un messager est arrivé… Pour t'annoncer l'arrivée de la Princesse Melodie du Royaume des Noix…

- EEEET ? Questionna Celia, voyant avec angoisse se dessiner le scénario catastrophe…

- Le Roi te demandait de lui servir de guide pendant son séjour ici et de lui trouver un cavalier pour le concours, poursuivit Kip, tout aussi mal à l'aise…

- EEEET ?

- Et tu as dis texto :

_« La barbe ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me coltiner une parfaite potiche ! Hé ! Cesar ! Tu veux bien me rendre un service ?_

_- Tout ce que tu voudras du moment que tu arrêtes de crier et me laisse finir ma leçon de piano en paix, _a-t-il soupiré.

_- Alors, tiens, cadeau ! Promènes donc cette cruche de Melodie et sers lui de cavalier au premier concours du mois, je te revaudrais ça ! »_

… Fin de citation ! »

Celia ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle murmura d'une toute petite voix, étouffée, presque éteinte.

« … J'ai dit ça ?

- OH QUE OUI ! répliquèrent Cesar et Kip en chœur.

- … Excusez moi une minute… » dit la jeune fille en se levant du canapé d'un pas d'automate et allant s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Là, elle trouva une fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand, et cria si fort qu'on l'entendit jusqu'à l'autre bout du royaume :

« CELISTYYYY ! POURQUOIIII ? JE TE HAIIIIS ! »

Dans le salon, Kip eu un large sourire :

« C'est… Son cri de guerre, hem ! Après ça, elle a une patate d'enfer !

- J'entends… » sourit Cesar en prenant une tasse de thé à la manière anglaise…

Au Japon, Celisty éternua si violemment que tous les murs de la classe en tremblèrent.

« Ooooh ! Quelqu'un pense très fort à toi ! s'extasièrent les lycéennes.

- Sûrement un admirateur ! » sourit-elle en balançant ses cheveux à la l'Oréal.

« JE TE DETEEEESTE ! » hululait Celia au royaume des fleurs…

Pourtant, quand elle sortit de la cuisine, elle se sentait étrangement bien…

Elle avait évacué toutes ses tensions et son stress en criant…

« … Eh bien… ça soulage… Murmura-t-elle, ressortant de la cuisine en vacillant un peu sur ses jambes, comme vidée de ses forces…

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même… dit Cesar en revenant vers elle pour la soutenir…

- Mais… C'est vraiment dommage ! » dit-elle d'une voix vraiment triste…

Elle n'y tint plus, se réfugiant pour de bon dans les bras du garçon :

« Aujourd'hui… J'aurais vraiment aimé danser avec toi, Cesar ! »

Cette fois, c'est le garçon qui demeura d'abord pétrifié, déchiré entre son cœur et sa raison…

Dans quelle course-poursuite s'étaient-ils engagés ?

… Toujours à se fuir, se retrouver, s'éviter, se rapprocher…

« Je sais… Dit-il en effleurant les cheveux de la jeune fille de manière protectrice. Excuse-moi de ne pouvoir rester avec toi… Pardon, Celia…

- Je comprends… S'obligea-t-elle à sourire. Une promesse est une promesse. Tu ne peux pas laisser en plan la Princesse des Noix au dernier moment, ce n'est pas sa faute … Tu dois penser que je suis une vraie girouette, hein ?... Pardon pour tous mes caprices… »

Celia s'obligea à être forte, et s'éloigna enfin de Cesar en ayant retrouvé toute son énergie, lui adressant son sourire le plus kawaï et optimiste :

« En tout cas, je te remercie… Grâce à toi je me sens beaucoup mieux… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la danse… J'espère te voir aussi avec Melodie…

- Attends, Celia…

- Passes une bonne soirée ! dit-elle en s'échappant comme un petit oiseau.

- Ah ! Ne partez pas sans moi, Princesse ! » hulula Kip en se ruant à sa suite.

Celia s'était enfuie le plus vite possible, et le koala eu toutes les peines du monde à la rattraper :

« Princesse ! C'est très impoli de couper ainsi une conversation !

- Je sais… Ah ! Pourquoi je me comporte comme une idiote dès que je suis avec Cesar ?

- Parce que son idiotie te contamine ! »

Celia eu un petit sourire réconforté.

« … Sûrement…

- En plus, tu t'es barrée avec sa cape sur le dos !

- Ah ! Oui ! se récria Celia en réalisant qu'elle était toujours drapée du tissu…

- Enfin, si tu comptes lui piquer une fringue chaque fois que tu le vois, je te préviens, t'as pas finit ta collection, et encore, là, c'est celle du printemps ! »

Il s'étonna de voir Celia rougir plus que la décence ne l'approuve…

« Mais… Mais à quoi tu penses, jeune fille ? se récria Kip. Ne me dis pas que tu étais en train de calculer combien de temps il te faudrait pour le mettre à poil ?

- Mais… Mais pas du tout ! rougit-elle encore plus, trahissant la vérité… Je me disais… Heu… Que je ferais mieux de trouver un partenaire de danse, voilà ! »

Et, drapée de son butin, elle prit une profonde respiration avant de retourner se mêler à la foule des danseurs…

Trouver un partenaire n'allait pas être une chose facile… Partout où elle regardait, elle ne voyait bien évidemment que des couples…

Soudain une main surgit des flots de personnes, agrippant avec force le poignet de la jeune fille :

« Celia ! Je suis là !

- … Vince ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise…

Le garçon avait un air étrange, un peu abattu…

« Hé, Vince, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

- Je t'ai vu partir avec Cesar, dit-il, comme un reproche… C'est ton partenaire ?

- Pas ce soir… Il doit danser avec la Princesse des Noix, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Alors danse avec moi ! Je n'ai personne avec qui m'enregistrer, et j'attendais vraiment ce concours, moi aussi…

- Vince… »

La jeune fille était vraiment désolée, car elle savait qu'elle allait le blesser encore…

« Je ne peux pas accepter, pensa-t-elle… Même une simple danse… Sinon je vais encore lui donner de faux espoirs ! »

Elle prit sa voix la plus diplomate possible :

« Non, Vince, je ne peux pas danser avec toi… Désolée !

- Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-il en lui serrant plus fort le poignet. Moi, je voulais vraiment danser avec toi aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi je dois encore attendre mon tour parce que tu préfères que d'autres garçons t'invitent, et que ces idiots ne le font pas ?

- Vince… Tu me fais mal… Se plaignit Celia alors qu'il lui serrait vraiment le poignet comme des menottes !

- Ha ! rugit le garçon en relâchant brusquement sa prise. Danse avec qui tu veux ! Mais je ne renoncerais pas ! » dit-il en partant comme un ouragan.

Kip était dans ses petits souliers :

« C'est vraiment, vraiment pas bon… Il devient jaloux, impatient, et même possessif…

- Au lieu de commenter, tu aurais mieux fait de m'aider à le calmer…Dit Celia en se tenant douloureusement le poignet… Je lui ai pourtant dit Non… Je ne peux pas être plus claire !

- C'est un obstiné… Allons, viens… Il faut te trouver un partenaire ! »

Celia le suivit en traînant des pieds… ça commençait vraiment à la gonfler, cette histoire de partenaire…

A l'écart des danseurs, il y avait toute une série de sièges confortables où était installé le public. Celia aperçut au premier rang un visage bien connu :

« Hé, Liam ! sourit-elle. Tu es venu ?

- Oui ! J'étais venu soutenir Kiefer mais je suis ravi que tu participes aussi ! … Ta robe est vraiment ravissante !

- Merci ! rougit Celia… Mais toi, Liam, tu ne danseras pas ?

- Et non… Je m'étais enregistré avec Olive, ma sœur, pour ce concours, mais pour certaines raisons, elle n'a pas put venir… Dit-il, le regard plus triste… Une fois enregistrés, on n'a pas le droit de changer de partenaire à la dernière minute… Mais ça ira ! dit-il en retrouvant le sourire. J'aime bien aussi regarder les autres danser ! C'est amusant, et beaucoup moins fatiguant !

- Tu as raison ! s'exclama Celia, voyant avec soulagement se dessiner une issue de secours… Liam, tu veux bien que je regarde le spectacle avec toi ?

- Bien sûr ! sourit-il, Avec joie !

- Oooolà attends un peu ! intervint Kip, retenant Celia alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'asseoir aux côtés de Liam… Princesse ! Pas question de t'esquiver ! Tu dois te trouver un partenaire !

- Il nous reste trop peu de temps avant la compétition, Kip… Et puis ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis sûre que je vais apprendre plein de choses en regardant les autres danseurs !

- Si, c'est grave ! insista Kip, catégorique. Tu es la Princesse du Royaume des fleurs, celle qui organise la compétition ! Tu te dois d'honorer tes invités de ta présence en leur offrant ta meilleure danse !

- Bon, je crois que je ne pourrais pas y couper… Soupira Celia. Pardon, Liam, j'aurais aimé discuter un peu plus avec toi, mais malheureusement, ce sera pour une autre fois…

- Je comprends, sourit le garçon tendrement… Bonne chance pour la compétition, et… Bon courage avec Lord Kip !

- Merci ! » lui sourit également Celia, entraînée de force par le koala…

Liam regarda la silhouette de l'adolescente disparaître dans la foule…

« … Quelle charmante fille… » dit-il enfin, attendrit…

Seulement, Kip et Celia eurent beau interroger tout le monde, ils ne trouvèrent personne de libre, où même personne qui ait tout simplement envie de danser avec Celia…

« Je suis une pestiférée, ou quoi ? finit par s'énerver la jeune fille.

- Non. Mais n'oublie pas qu'à leurs yeux tu es Celisty, la pire danseuse du continent !

- Donc, en fait, ils ne veulent pas car ils ont peur de se prendre la honte devant tout le monde… Grinça la jeune fille. Finalement, je préférais la peste… »

Elle soupira.

« Elle danse si mal que ça, Celisty ?

- Non, aux entraînements elle s'en sort très bien, mais dès qu'elle est en compétition elle panique, devient maladroite, et ça se termine inévitablement en catastrophe…

- La pauvre, comme je la comprends… Moi aussi j'ai paniqué tout à l'heure… Et si elle manque de confiance en elle, lui dire qu'elle est la pire des danseuses n'arrangera rien ! »

Elle serra les poings.

« Ah ! Ils vont voir ! Ils vont tous voir ! Je suis avec toi, Celisty ! »

Alors qu'elle fendait la foule, elle aperçut au loin Cesar, faisant des allées et venues à l'entrée en consultant sa montre à gousset…

« Il faut que je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure… Dit Celia en s'échappant dans cette direction…

- Mais… Celia, non, on n'a pas le temps ! » s'égosilla Kip, à sa suite…

« … Cesar !

- Ma Princesse… Sourit-il tendrement… On dirait que tu as retrouvé toute ton énergie !

- Oui ! C'est parce que je ne veux plus qu'on dise que la Princesse Celisty est la pire danseuse du continent ! affirma-t-elle, le regard déterminé.

- Bien parlé ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! l'approuva Cesar.

- Et … La Princesse des Noix … Murmura Celia, soudain plus rougissante… Où est-elle ?

- Elle devait être là il y a une heure mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le sera d'ici la prochaine…

- En clair : la dinde a posé un lapin au gros mulot que tu es, ah, ah, ah, ah ! ricana Kip en le montrant du doigt.

- Ooooh… On se tutoie, maintenant, Lord SLIP ?

- C'est Kip ! rugit le koala. Avec un K comme… Klaxon !

- Caleçon ?

- Raaaah ! »

Celia riait de bon cœur devant leur chamaillerie…

« Ha, ha, ha, quel duo vous faites, tous les deux !

- Tout de même, grinça Kip… Ne mélangeons pas les serviettes avec les torchons…

- Ni les slips avec les caleçons… En rajouta Cesar.

- Mais arré-teuh !

- En tout cas… Je suis heureuse que vous ayez brisée la glace… » sourit Celia tendrement.

Cesar en demeura bouche bée et Kip rougit furieusement…

« En parlant de vêtements, poursuivit Celia… Je suis désolée, Cesar… Tout à l'heure, je suis partie tellement vite que j'ai emportée ta cape…

- Gardes là, dit-il tendrement en effleurant le fin tissu. Elle te portera bonheur pour la danse, et de cette manière… Je t'accompagnerais…

- Oh… Cesar…

- HAHEM ! toussa Kip pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Tout ça est bien mignon, mais Cesar est hors course, puisqu'il est enregistré avec la Princesse des Noix. Et nous, on n'a plus que… Deux minutes pour te trouver un partenaire, Celia ! … C'est mort, quoi…

- Hé… Il reste encore une solution… » Dit Cesar…

Il s'adressa à un homme qui se tenait non loin avec sa partenaire…

« Permettez que je vous emprunte ceci, Lord Hayton, dit Cesar en désignant son chapeau haut de forme…

- Bien sûr, altesse, dit le Lord en lui confiant l'objet.

- Oh non… Je sens venir le tour de magie ringard, grinça Kip.

- En effet… » soupira Cesar en faisant apparaître en un claquement de doigts, un lapin dans le chapeau…

« Ooooh ! applaudirent les gens aux alentours comme des otaries ravies…

- On n'est pas au cabaret ! grinça Kip.

- Hm ? Comment j'ai atterrit ici ? s'étonna le lapin.

- Oh ! Mais c'est Tony ! s'exclama Celia.

- Ben oui ! Tu croyais quoi ? Le repas de ce soir ? Soupira Kip.

- Quoi ? NON ! » s'écria Tony en bondissant du chapeau avant de se transformer pour avoir une taille humaine.

« Attends ! Tony ! s'exclama Kip. Ne t'enfuis pas, s'il te plait, la Princesse a besoin d'un partenaire pour le concours !

- Oui ! S'il te plait, Tony ! reprit Celia. Sans toi, tout est fichu !

- Comment ça ? Tu n'as trouvé personne ? Prince Cesar…

- Enregistré avec quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas venu…

- Ah ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! 30 en technique…

- S'il vous plait, Tony… Insista Cesar… Il s'agit de Celia, et elle est vraiment dans l'embarras…

- Bien… Puisque tout le monde me le demande… Céda Tony. Très bien, je serais ton partenaire aujourd'hui, Celia…

- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama la jeune fille, reconnaissante.

- Zou ! Je file vous inscrire sur une valse ! dit Kip en lévitant jusqu'aux organisateurs.

- Plus qu'une minute avant le début du concours, dit Cesar… Celia, Tony, allez-y…

- … Et toi ? Demanda timidement Celia.

- Je vais encore attendre ici… Mais je viendrais voir votre passage… N'oublie pas… »

Cesar prit la main de Celia, faisant un baise main avec classe :

« … Danse de tout ton cœur… »

Celia hocha la tête en rougissant de plus belle, puis, donnant le bras à Tony, elle s'éloigna avec son professeur vers le groupe des danseurs.

Un attroupement de fans hystériques, poussant des cris aigus en agitant des posters, signala à tout le monde l'arrivée du Prince Klaus, donnant le bras à Cynthia, et les flashs des photographes se mirent à crépiter dans la salle…

« Klaus ! Klaus ! KLAUS ! » hurlaient les filles, et quelques garçons aussi, sur le passage de leur idole, prêts à tout pour l'approcher, le toucher, lui arracher une mèche de cheveux…

« On dirait l'acteur d'une série à succès… Murmura Celia, en voyant Klaus, au centre de cette folie, irradier son chemin de son charisme…

- Toi aussi, je suis sûr que bien tôt, tu seras aussi populaire… Dit Tony d'un ton étrange en tenant sa main.

- ça ne me dit rien… C'est vraiment trop effrayant… Et je n'aurais plus aucun plaisir à danser…

- Celia… » murmura Tony, ouvrant des yeux bien étonnés…

C'est alors qu'ils virent la foule s'ouvrir devant eux comme les flots du nil.

Dès qu'il avait aperçu le visage de Celia, Klaus s'était dirigé droit sur eux, en fait …

« Hé, Celia… Dit-il en ne calculant même pas Tony… Alors toi aussi, tu participes au concours ?

- Une inscription de justesse ! rit-elle. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, Klaus et… »

Cynthia ne souriait pas de la même manière que d'habitude… Elle était pâle, et avait une lueur triste dans le regard… D'ailleurs, ses yeux lui semblaient un peu rougis…

« Cyn… Cynthia ? s'inquiéta Celia. Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Moi ?... N… Non ! sourit-elle de manière encore plus évidente pour les photographes, alors que ses yeux disaient tout le contraire…

- Tu es sûre ?... On dirait que tu as pleuré…

- Elle va bien ! coupa Klaus d'un ton sec, visiblement mal à l'aise… Tout va bien ! » dit-il alors que sa main tremblait nerveusement en tenant celle de Cynthia … Qui la lui retira !

« Fais bien attention à toi, dit Celia à Cynthia avec gentillesse, avec tous ces courants d'air, on tombe facilement malade, et ce serait tellement dommage !

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? … Murmura Cynthia d'un ton plus agacé, presque comme un reproche…

- Eh bien … Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive… Je veux te voir danser comme au dîner, Cynthia !

- Au … Dîner ? répéta-t-elle, ne comprenant pas…

- Le dîner d'anniversaire de Lord Crown. Klaus et toi, vous étiez tout simplement extraordinaires, tous les deux. J'étais sous le charme ! »

Cynthia reprit subitement des couleurs, rougissante et gênée…

« Merci, Celia, dit Klaus d'une voix étrangement grave et chaude… Tu es si gentille … » dit-il en la dardant d'un regard… D'un regard… D'une ardeur vraiment téméraire, alors que Cynthia était là !

« Oui, gentille… Répéta tristement la jolie blonde… Celia, faisons toutes les deux de notre mieux aujourd'hui…

- Oui, d'accord ! sourit Celia tendrement.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi gentille…Ajouta Cynthia, plus amère… Au moins, je pourrais te détester ! » dit-elle avant de planter là tout le monde et tourner les talons !

« Mais ? … Cynthia ? s'exclama Celia en tombant des nues, désolée…

- Ce n'est rien ! Tout va bien ! » coupa Klaus en partant à la poursuite de sa partenaire…

Celia demeura totalement abasourdie devant la situation :

« Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal ? »

Tony eu un regard explicite…

« Tu es vraiment naïve, toi… Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Klaus…

- Hein ? Klaus était ici et je l'ai raté ? Noooon ! » pleurnicha Kip du ton du fan énamouré, en revenant…

Mais il n'y avait plus le temps pour les questions sentimentales : un présentateur, dont le look 17eme siècle jurait franchement avec le micro qu'il tenait à la main, monta sur scène pour annoncer l'ouverture du concours :

« Et maintenant, que tout le monde entre dans la danse ! »

L'un après l'autre, les couples allaient exécuter leurs numéros, accompagnés par des musiques différentes…

Klaus et Cynthia faisaient l'ouverture. Au moment d'entrer en piste, tous deux avaient un large sourire de stars collé en travers du visage, tentant de dissimuler l'incident qui venait de se produire… Leur charme naturel fit son effet, hypnotisant la foule de fans et de photographes…

L'orchestre entama un menuet… Klaus et Cynthia passèrent aussitôt à l'action avec une perfection soignée, presque automatique… Ils étaient vraiment de fabuleux danseurs…

Pourtant…

Cette fois, la lumière n'étincela pas autour d'eux… Tout le monde s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, gâchant leur prestation…

Les murmures commencèrent à parcourir le public…

« Vous avez vu Klaus ? Il a l'air de penser totalement à autre chose…

- Et Cynthia…. Elle semble plus nerveuse que d'habitude… Elle tremble, non ?

- Ils ne sont pas dans le même tempo…

- Eux qui ont une telle harmonie de leurs mouvements, d'habitude !

- Je rêve où ils viennent de faire un faux pas ?

- Non ! Pas eux ! C'est impossible ! »

Au final, leur prestation , bien que magnifique, laissa un goût mitigé à tout le monde… A la fin, au moment de saluer, Klaus et Cynthia échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leurs pensées…

« … Oh non… Frémit Celia avec un sourd pressentiment… Non, ne faites pas ça… »

Leurs mains se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, comme au ralenti…

« … C'était la dernière fois… » murmura Celia tristement, la seule dans la salle, alors que tous applaudissaient, à comprendre qu'elle était en train d'assister à la fin d'un duo de danse en direct…

Après leur passage, Klaus et Cynthia, accompagnés de leurs managers respectifs, partirent chacun de leur côté, disparaissant dans les coulisses…

« Si seulement je pouvais aller leur parler… » pensa Celia…

Malheureusement, elle était coincée par le concours…

Le couple suivant fut malheureux aussi.

Il s'agissait de la Princesse Brenda, accompagnée d'un Prince plutôt pas top, qui s'appelait Reno. On comprit très vite que la star du couple, c'était Brenda, mais elle se vautra par terre en plein milieu de sa représentation. Lauren vint à sa rescousse pour l'aider à se relever, et elles s'échappèrent sous les ricanements…

« Et maintenant, annonça le présentateur, veuillez tous applaudir le Prince Kiefer Bergmann de l'empire Nezzie et sa partenaire, Isabel Garden ! »

Applaudissements dans la foule…

« … Quoi ? S'étonna Celia, les yeux ronds car elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas… Kiefer et Isabel ?

- Ah, oui, dit Kip… J'ai oublié de te dire… Kiefer et Isabel sont en quelque sorte cousins…

- … En quelque sorte ?

- Isabel est une enfant illégitime… Elle est née d'une liaison de sa mère, une roturière, avec un oncle de Kiefer, qui était déjà marié et père de famille… Comme l'oncle n'a pas assumé ses actes, sa sœur (la mère de Kiefer, donc) a fait venir la mère d'Isabel comme dame de compagnie et la petite a grandit à la cour de l'empire Nezzie. Mais du fait de la mésalliance, doublé de l'adultère, Isabel ne sera jamais Princesse… Enfin… Sauf si elle épouse un Prince…

- Quelle triste histoire… Murmura Celia. C'est vrai que, maintenant que tu le dis, il y a une certaine ressemblance entre Kiefer et Isabel… Mais tout de même ! Son père est vraiment indigne !

- Ah… ça peut aller très loin, les histoires d'adultère… » soupira Kip avec un frisson…

Kiefer et Isabel ne s'en sortirent pas trop mal pour leur prestation. Ils furent même applaudis après avoir exécuté un pas délicat… Mais pour eux, le public fit un seul commentaire :

« Tout de même… Ils pourraient sourire, dans cette famille !

- C'est vrai… On ne peut pas dire qu'ils respirent la joie de danser ensemble… »

Mais au final, quand la musique prit fin, les avis étaient plutôt positifs…

« Oui ! Bravo Kiefer ! Bien joué, Isabel ! » applaudit Celia.

Le présentateur annonça alors le couple suivant :

« Lord Kip Hamon Stallon VII et Lady Daga ! »

Celia ouvrit des yeux ronds :

« Kip ! … Toi aussi ?

- Evidemment ! Contrairement à toi, je suis né danseur ! Mais désolé, poulette, il me fallait une partenaire à ma taille ! » dit-il en rejoignant la Lady Koala sur la piste.

« Je rêve ou Kip vient de m'appeler « poulette » ? demanda Celia à Tony.

- Lord Kip est un peu schizophrène… Dès qu'il est question de danse , c'est une toute autre personnalité qu'il révèle…

- D'accoooord… » frémit Celia, apeurée.

A sa grande surprise, lorsque la musique démarra, c'était de la pop dance… Le genre de musique où on a plutôt l'habitude de voir se déhancher une bimbo blonde…

… Et c'est qu'il y allait, le Kipounet !

Côté déhanché , ce n'était pas encore Shakira, mais sa chorégraphie endiablée avec sa partenaire au nom prédestiné aurait fait pâlir de jalousie plus d'une idole…

« C'est bon, se dit Celia alors que Kip était partit en total freestyle Beyonce, après avoir vu ça, je peux mourir en paix… »

… Au final, ce style unique déclancha autant de rires que d'applaudissements.

« Ah ! Ah ! Tu as vu ça ? ricana le koala en revenant, je suis une bête de scène, moi !

- Bête, c'est sûr… De scène, faut voir…

- Non mais oh ! »

Kip ayant bien chauffé le public, le présentateur annonça la suite :

« Et maintenant, Mesdames et Messieurs, l'organisatrice des festivités, la Princesse Celisty Orea Cherryblossom du royaume des fleurs, accompagnée de … Hem… Tony Rabbit… Son professeur de danse… »

Cet enthousiasme délirant était partagé par la salle :

« Oh non ! Pas Celisty !

- ça va encore être un massacre !

- Dire qu'elle en est réduite à danser avec son prof de danse…

- Il a bien du courage, le pauvre… »

Celia sentit la panique se répandre dans ses veines :

« Gniaaaah… Je suis très nerveuse…

- ça va aller , dit Tony en lui prenant la main de manière rassurante. Danse comme si c'était pour t'amuser…

- Ouais ! Allez mes champions ! » dit Kip en les poussant vers la piste.

Alors que tous les projecteurs et les regards se braquaient sur eux, Celia saisit une phrase au vol, murmurée dans le public :

« Vous vous souvenez du premier concours de… ?

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! Elle aussi avait dansé avec son professeur…

- C'est fou ce qu'elle lui ressemble dans cette robe ! »

Ces remarques intriguèrent Celia, comme si c'était le moment de penser à autre chose que la danse… Mais comme elle se faisait déjà passer pour Celisty, et que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de dire que dans cette robe elle ressemblait à quelqu'un, cela commençait à faire beaucoup de ressemblances…

« Concentres toi, chuchota Tony, alors que le silence se faisait autour d'eux.

- Ah… Oui ! » tenta de se reprendre Celia.

« Je dois me calmer… Je dois me calmer… » se répétait-elle, sans succès, alors que la musique allait bientôt commencer…

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que de là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir Cesar à l'autre bout de la salle, et qui, comme le Princesse des Noix n'était toujours pas arrivée, faisait carrément le portier en tenant la porte aux gens qui entraient et sortaient. Il fit comprendre à Celia, avec un regard malicieux, qu'il allait tendre la main pour qu'on lui donne la pièce. Cette blague rassura la jeune fille, qui rougit en sentant les yeux de Cesar sur elle devenir plus brûlants, son regard jouer avec le sien de manière plus intense et sensuelle…

Il lui dit des mots en désignant son torse. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait bien évidemment pas l'entendre, mais elle devina ce que c'était :

« … Danse de tout ton cœur ! »

Celia approuva en lui adressant son plus beau sourire…

Sourire qui fut très remarqué, même si la moitié des hommes présents en tombèrent sous son charme en pensant que c'était à eux qu'il était adressé…

Et puis la musique démarra enfin… Le tempo de la valse…

« De tout mon cœur ! » se dit Celia.

Et c'était partit…

Et 1, et 2, et 3, et 4, et 5 et 6…

… Rotation…

Le public n'existait plus. Le monde n'existait plus. Seul le tempo de la valse et les sentiments qu'elle exprimait…

Celia mit dans ses pas tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis le début de cette aventure…

Pas seulement sur la danse…

Ses pas étaient légers comme des pétales de fleurs, raffinés et voluptueux…

La douceur des bonbons, la fraîcheur du vent dans les branches d'un arbre, le mystère des eaux du lac… Tout prenait vie dans cette valse…

Et tout à coup… Elle n'était plus lycéenne, Princesse ou danseuse…

Elle ne ressemblait à personne d'autre…

Elle était unique. Magique. Précieuse.

Elle était Celia…

Lorsque la musique cessa enfin, tout le monde en avait la chair de poule…

Non pas que ce soit mauvais…

Bien sûr que c'était une débutante, et que c'était très imparfait…

Mais personne, depuis longtemps, n'avait dansé avec une telle âme au royaume des fleurs…

Au silence respectueux et ému succédèrent les applaudissements. Celia s'était tellement concentrée dans son monde qu'elle ne réalisa pas que c'était à elle qu'ils étaient adressés…

« … C'est… Fini ? Réalisa-t-elle en revenant à la réalité.

- Oui, et c'était du joli travail », dit tendrement Tony avec fierté…

Kip ne tenait plus en place :

« La noooote ! Je veux la noooote ! »

Mais pour cela , il fallait attendre que tous les participants aient finis de danser, puis que le jury décide du résultat…

Quand Celia voulu à nouveau poser son regard sur Cesar, il n'était plus à côté de la porte… Elle eu une brève contraction au cœur…

Puis elle vit Liam et Kiefer venir à sa rencontre :

- Bravo Celia ! s'exclama Liam, des étoiles admiratives plein les yeux, tu as été magnifique !

- Hé bien… Commenta Kiefer de son ton monocorde… Liam qui fait un compliment à une fille qui n'est pas sa sœur… C'est que tu le mérites vraiment, Celia…

- Oh… Vous êtes trop gentils avec moi, les garçons ! rougit Celia, gênée…

- Et où est le reste de la bande ? Demanda Kip.

- Bah… Soupira Kiefer. Vince est partit bouder après son râteau…

- Aaaah … Je suis désolée… Se liquéfia Celia…

- Bah, il faudra bien qu'il comprenne, dit Kiefer sèchement.

- Et où est Isabel ? Demanda Celia en remarquant qu'elle aussi avait disparue.

- Partie bouder aussi. Elle déteste danser avec moi, soupira Kiefer.

- Oh là là… Et Klaus et Cynthia ? S'inquiéta Celia.

- Ils se disputent dans les loges… Dit Liam, le regard triste…

- Aïe, Aïe, aïe… N'en finit pas d'angoisser Celia… Et Luciano ?

- Oh, lui, ça va ! dit Liam en retrouvant le sourire. Il est dans le coin, à l'affût… Mais il ne se montre pas pour ne pas être harcelé par des fans hystériques et des journalistes comme Klaus…

- Ah ! Tant mieux ! sourit aussi Celia. Par contre, vous savez où est partit Cesar ?

- Eh bien en fait… Oui… Murmura Liam, gêné…

- Des affaires à régler, coupa Kiefer, plus abrupt.

- Ah… Bon… » soupira Celia, un peu déçue et plutôt inquiète…

Ils patientèrent longtemps tous ensemble, jusqu'à la fin des nombreuses autres prestations et des délibérations du jury…

Le présentateur reprit le micro, et tout le monde attendit le verdict…

« Le gars, l'attente est terminée ! Voici les résultats ! A la troisième place… Le Prince Kiefer Bergmann et Mademoiselle Isabel Garden ! »

Applaudissements dans la salle…

« Bravo Kiefer ! s'exclama Celia, enthousiaste. C'est merveilleux !

- Je suis heureux que tu sois sur le podium ! ajouta Liam, tout aussi ravi…

- Ah… Je… Merci… » balbutia Kiefer, pivoine devant leurs compliments…

Le présentateur continua :

« A la seconde place… Hem ! Le Prince Klaus de la République de Lamar et la Reine Cynthia du Royaume Marine ! »

Cette fois, l'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Toute la salle, glacée de stupeur, fut parcourue de murmures :

« Ça alors, seulement la seconde place !

- C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensemble qu'ils perdent un concours !

- C'est insensé ! »

« Ça devait bien finir par arriver… Dit Kiefer de son ton monocorde.

- Les pauvres ! … Je me demande ce qu'en pense Luciano… Murmura Liam d'une drôle de voix…

- Bah, c'est le jeu, dit Kip, même pas classé…

- Mais quand même… » murmura Celia en tombant des nues…

C'est alors que le présentateur attira l'attention de tous pour le dénouement final :

« … Et maintenant, voici les grands vainqueurs de notre concours ! Le couple qui prend la première place est…

La Princesse Celisty du Royaume des fleurs et Tony Rabbit !

… Oui, je sais, ça fait un choc ! »

La surprise qui régnait dans la salle se transforma en ovation… Ou presque…

« Ça alors ! grinça Brenda, Celisty a gagné ?

- C'est le monde à l'envers… Suffoqua Lauren derrière son éventail…

- Mais elle est si mignonne…

- LA FERME RENO ! »

Le reste de la salle était debout, applaudissant à tout rompre leur nouvelle héroïne…

« C'est pas vrai… Ils se trompent tous… Murmura celle-ci , n'y croyant toujours pas…

- Non, non, c'est bien toi ! rit Liam.

- Une victoire méritée… Dit Kiefer…

- Eh bien… La première place ? Souffla Tony… Celia, tu dois avoir la danse dans le sang…

- P … Pas possible ! J'ai bien dansé seulement parce que tu étais mon partenaire, Tony ! rougit-elle, ne voulant pas s'accaparer les honneurs…

- Même si c'est ça, la première place n'est pas facile à avoir. Celia, félicitations. Je suis heureux pour toi.

- … Merci, Tony ! » sourit-elle tendrement…

Le présentateur les invita à monter sur scène sous une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements :

« Nous allons remettre le prix du concours à notre couple vainqueur, Celia et Tony !... Une écharpe magique ! »

Encore un accessoire pour transformer sa robe…

« Décidément, pensa Celia, c'est vraiment un monde de magical girl ! »

Mais elle était tellement heureuse de recevoir la récompense de son dur entraînement :

« Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! dit-elle au public de son plus beau sourire… Merci ! … On a réussi ! »

« Aaaah ! Elle est trop chou ! » s'exclama la foule de ses nouveaux admirateurs, sous le charme…

« Princesse, grinça Kip, ne sois pas trop confiante non plus !

- Ah, je sais ! dit-elle plus timidement… Je vais faire attention !

- Allons, Lord Kip, ne lui gâchez pas son moment, dit Kiefer en le fusillant du regard.

- C'est vrai ! Il faut sourire ! rit Liam en tirant sur les joues du koala.

- GNIAAAAH ! » gémit Kip, outré…

… Après cette victoire, les deux heures suivantes furent vraiment de la folie…

Tout le monde défila pour féliciter Celia, qui a son tour subit la pression des flashs, des nouveaux fans et des journalistes…

La pire danseuse du continent était devenue une icône le temps d'une danse !

… Et puis, petit à petit, les gens quittèrent la salle peu à peu… Même Tony, Liam et Kiefer, qui avaient eux aussi une foule d'obligations à honorer…

Ils quittèrent Celia après l'avoir encore félicitée…

La jeune fille était épuisée et Kip décida qu'il était temps pour eux aussi de rentrer au palais…

« On va passer par les coulisses », glissa-t-il à Celisty.

L'adolescente approuva d'un hochement de tête, et ils réussirent à s'esquiver de l'attention de tous en passant par là…

C'est alors que là-bas, prés d'une sortie dérobée, ils découvrirent Luciano, en train de discuter avec des gardes, visiblement déconfits…

« … Quoi ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

- Oui… 50 ou 60… Une vraie folie !

- … Tout seul ?

- Mais il ne l'avouera jamais…

- Bon… J'irais discuter sérieusement avec lui de ce sujet… » grogna Luciano, la voix inquiète et énervée…

Puis il entendit le pas de Celia résonner derrière lui…

« Hé ! Mais qui voilà ! dit Luciano en se retournant, la voix radoucie… L'héroïne du jour ! C'était une très belle danse…

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Celia, ravie… Merci beaucoup ! rougit-elle. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu !

- Ah… Hem ! rougit aussi Luciano comme un poivron… C'est que j'ai été invité…

- Le Prince Luciano était le dernier grand vainqueur du concours ! l'informa Kip.

- Oh… Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas défendu ton titre en participant aujourd'hui, Luciano ? » demanda Celia, qui aurait bien aimé le regarder danser… (Et pas que pour la danse, d'ailleurs…)

Le garçon eu soudain un air beaucoup plus sombre, et même, un peu triste et las…

« J'ai arrêté la danse. Je ne viendrais probablement plus beaucoup par ici…

- Oh, c'est dommage…murmura Celia en baissant la tête… J'aurais bien aimé avoir tes conseils… »

Une étincelle, comme un détonateur, sembla se rallumer dans le regard du garçon, et il passa soudain en mode « Juré de la Nouvelle Star ».

« Des conseils ?... Heu… C'était mauvais !

- Ah ? s'étonna Celia, tombant des nues. Mais tu m'as dit que c'était une très belle danse…

- Oui ! Mais tes pas étaient mous et ton rythme faux !

- Et … C'est grave ? S'inquiéta Celia, comme chez le docteur…

- Très ! Si tu n'es pas sérieuse, ta carrière est finie !

- Oh là là ! paniqua-t-elle en brassant l'air des bras…

- La route de la danse est jonchée de roses ! s'exclama Luciano, dans son trip, en prenant une pose de guerrier dans un shonen. Rappelles toi de ces paroles ! »

Celia eu un rire tendre et léger…

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Grogna Luciano en croisant les bras.

- Simplement que tu es encore passionné par la danse, sourit la jeune fille…

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, gêné… J'ai dansé toute ma vie !

- Je comprends… C'est comme lorsqu'on a aimé très fort quelqu'un et que, même une fois séparés, on a du mal à l'oublier… »

A ces mots de Celia, Luciano devint plus rouge que du tabasco, et le pistolero prit la fuite au triple galop, comme s'il marchait sur des charbons ardents :

« Heu… Hem… A plus tard… J'ai une tonne de travail qui m'attends ! » hulula-t-il dans le lointain…

« … Moi… J'ai encore dis une idiotie… Soupira Celia, même plus surprise…

- Non… Tu crois ? Grinça Kip. Au lieu de ça, tu aurais dû lui demander s'il voulait être ton partenaire pour le bal de Saint Lyon !

- Impossible ! Il ne voudra jamais, puisqu'il a arrêté la danse… » soupira Celia, au désespoir.

Finalement, après toutes ces péripéties, le duo regagna enfin le palais…

Dans sa chambre, Celia, toujours revêtue de sa robe asiatique, s'arrêta longuement devant un miroir…

« Ooooh, gloussa Kip… On dirait que tu deviens coquette, Celia !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Murmura la jeune fille. Je me demandais juste… Je ressemble à Celisty, d'accord… Mais est-ce que Celisty ressemble elle-même à une autre personne que tout le monde connaît au royaume des fleurs ? »

Le koala vira soudain blanc comme un linge :

« Ah ! C'est vrai ! … Mais… Ne te préoccupe pas de ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ah … Eh bien… Hem… Parce que… »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte…

« Je vais ouvriiiir !... » s'exclama le Koala, ravi de ce détournement de situation inattendu…

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Celia ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la visite de la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil !

« La… La Princesse Melodie du Royaume des Noix ! annonça Kip, abasourdi…

- Oh… Bonjour ! dit Celia, souriante mais non moins ébahie…

- Je suis venue… Vous féliciter pour votre concours aujourd'hui… Dit gentiment Melodie, visiblement gênée elle aussi…

- Merci beaucoup ! dit Celia sincèrement… Entrez, je vous en pries, je vais vous préparer un thé ! dit-elle avec gentillesse…

- Ah… Merci… » dit Melodie en se laissant guider jusqu'à la terrasse…

Une fois assise, elle ajouta en rougissant :

« En fait … Je suis également venue vous parler… Du Prince Cesar !

- Ah… Evidemment ! » sourit Celia tout en se demandant comment le thé ne lui échappa des mains lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom…

« Je suis vraiment honteuse… Soupira Melodie. Vous avez eu la gentillesse de lui demander de veiller sur moi durant mon séjour et… Je lui ai fais faux bond pour le concours…

- J'ai cru comprendre ça… Sourit Celia nerveusement en mettant du sucre dans sa tasse de thé.

- Il a vraiment été un guide exemplaire… Il m'a fait visiter le royaume… Il est très cultivé… Et puis c'est un gentleman. Il a été parfait avec moi. Gentil, attentionné, amusant…

- Je vois… Dit Celia en tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse à la briser…

- C'est un garçon dont on pourrait facilement tomber amoureuse ! soupira Melodie.

- Je voiiiis… Grinça Celia, un sourire carrément forcé sur le visage.

- … Mais entre nous, je crois qu'il est un peu IDIOT, conclue Melodie.

- Idiot ? répéta Celia, les yeux ronds.

- Au début je pensais qu'il était GAY, en fait…

- Hein ? Vous aussi ?

- Ah ? Il l'est vraiment ?

- Non ! s'exclama Celia… Heu… En fait, je ne sais pas… Murmura-t-elle, en tombant des nues.

- Enfin, gay ou pas, ce n'est pas un problème… Mais son idiotie, elle, n'a aucune frontière… Au marché, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'offrir un souvenir du royaume des fleurs ! Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a acheté ?

- N … Non…

- Une carte postale avec votre photo et écrit dessus « Bon baisers de Celisty » !

- NOOOON ? s'étrangla Celia.

- Tant qu'à faire, il aurait dû prendre le poster, commenta Kip… La carte postale, ça fait radin…

- Pas radin, IDIOT, insista Melodie. J'ai aussi tenté … D'aller me baigner à la plage avec lui… Il a dit qu'il devait aller chercher sa bouée canard car il ne savait pas nager… La honte ! Du coup, on n'est pas du tout allé à la plage…

- Cesar… Avec une bouée canard ? Murmura Celia en tentant d'imaginer cette énormité… Waow…

- Comme vous dites. Voyez-vous, je dois me marier dans un mois avec le Prince Harmony du Royaume des Amandes…

- Heeeein ? se récria Celia.

- C'est un mariage arrangé depuis notre naissance, mais je suis tombée amoureuse d'Harmony, et ce sentiment est partagé… Mais Harmony est très jaloux dès que d'autres garçons s'approchent de moi, alors que lui ne se gêne pas pour regarder des filles. A l'approche de la date du mariage, j'ai un peu douté de mes sentiments…

- Oh… C'est sûr que c'est un grand engagement… Murmura Celia, compréhensive…

- … Mais grâce à toutes ces journées passées avec Cesar… J'ai compris à quel point je suis amoureuse d'Harmony ! » conclue Melodie, d'un ton qui fit basculer Celia à la renverse…

« En clair, ricana Kip, Cesar est tellement idiot que ça l'a convaincue de ne jamais tromper son mec, oh, oh, oh, oh !

- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir laissé tomber Cesar aujourd'hui… Soupira Melodie… Mais ça ne valait vraiment pas le coup de rendre jaloux Harmony s'il avait su que j'avais dansé avec un autre… Pouvez-vous présenter à Cesar des excuses de ma part ? Je dois partir dès aujourd'hui rejoindre mon fiancé au Royaume des Amandes…

- Oh ! Bien sûr ! répondit Celia avec un sourire un peu gêné…

- Je ne manquerais pas de vous envoyer à tous les deux une invitation pour le mariage…

- C'est très gentil… Répondit Celia, sincère… Merci beaucoup ! »

Melodie eu un gracieux hochement de tête , puis s'apprêta à quitter la chambre. Au dernier moment, elle se tourna dans sa direction :

« Je dois avouer, Princesse, que je suis un peu jalouse de vous… J'aimerais beaucoup que Harmony parle de moi avec des mots aussi beaux que Cesar a employé pour vous…

- Melodie…

- Et je dois dire qu'il disait la vérité…

- La… Vérité ? murmura Celia, ébahie…

- Vous êtes tellement gentille et radieuse que tout ce que vous approchez de près ou de loin s'en trouve illuminé…

- Oh… Il ne faut pas exagérer ! » rougit Celia comme une rose, hyper gênée, en brassant l'air avec les bras…

La Princesse Melodie disparut dans le couloir avec un rire attendrit…

« Et voilà ! conclue Kip. Cesar est si crétin qu'il a encore fait fuir une fille ! Affaire classée !

- Tout de même … Murmura Celia, en pleine réflexion… Les royaumes de ce monde ont vraiment de drôles de noms…

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien … La Princesse des Noix qui épouse le Prince des Amandes… Tu imagines s'ils ont un enfant ?

- Il aura une tête de gland ! ricana le koala.

- Kip ! C'est pas gentil !

- Et toi tu l'es trop ! Si tu continues comme ça, toutes les bimbos du coin vont te piquer tous tes partenaires potentiels ! Va falloir te bouger !

- Ah ! … ça ne dépend pas que de moi… Et les garçons ont aussi leur mot à dire ! »

… Luciano, Liam, Kiefer, Klaus ou Vince…

… Ou cet imbécile de Cesar…

« … Même si la Princesse des Noix n'était pas avec lui… ça n'explique pas pourquoi il n'était plus là à la fin de ma représentation… » soupira Celia, le cœur serré…

_**Semaine 2 – Dimanche**_

Après sa victoire de la veille, Kip, dans sa grande largesse, décida d'accorder une journée de repos à Celia. La jeune fille en avait bien besoin, tourmentée par beaucoup trop de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête… Une fois de plus, sa marche solitaire l'emmena au lac de la valse viennoise…

… Pourquoi cet endroit l'attirait tellement… L'hypnotisait presque ?

… Pourquoi, pourquoi ?...

Elle interrompit soudain ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un pleurer…

« Mais… Cette voix… »

A quelques pas de là, près d'un arbre, elle ne tarda pas à la découvrir…

« … Mais … Cynthia ?

- Ah ! sursauta celle-ci en tentant de cacher son visage… Pardonnes moi de t'imposer ce spectacle… Dit-elle en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes… Je croyais qu'ici, je ne rencontrerais personne …

- Cynthia… Murmura Celia, désolée… C'est à moi de m'excuser… Je… Je vais te laisser tranquille…

- Non ! S'il te plait ! la retint la jolie blonde… Tu… Tu veux bien rester un peu ? … Je n'ai personne à qui me confier… »

Celia en resta complètement abasourdie…

Cynthia, la Reine du Royaume Marine… Danseuse super populaire et adulée par des centaines de fans…

Etait en réalité terriblement seule, au point de se cacher pour pleurer…

« Ça ira, dit doucement Celia en la serrant instinctivement dans ses bras… Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là…

- Merci ! » dit Cynthia au milieu de ses larmes…

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à se reprendre, les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'asseoir sur l'herbe…

« Si… C'est à propos du concours d'hier… Commença Celia, se sentant un peu fautive…

- Non. Tu as entièrement mérité ta victoire… La rassura Cynthia. Et je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait…

- Alors…

- Je crois que je suis en train de perdre Klaus, annonça tristement Cynthia. Je ne l'ai pas encore perdu, mais ça va arriver… Et le pire… C'est que je suis presque soulagée…

- Cynthia… Murmura Celia en tombant des nues.

- ça ne peut pas marcher. Pas comme ça. On est sensés être un couple, mais il y a toujours des dizaines de personnes autour de nous. On n'est jamais tranquilles. On ne peut jamais se voir. Ces derniers temps, on n'arrive même plus à s'entraîner ensemble. C'est tout juste si on se croise pour les interviews et les séances photo… Mais le pire… »

Cynthia tenta de respirer un bon coup avant de continuer, la voix sèche :

« Le pire… C'est que je vois chaque jour notre amour se changer en amitié… Ce n'est pas que la faute de Klaus… Il s'éloigne autant de moi que je m'éloigne de lui… Comment on a pu en arriver là ? On s'aimait… Tellement… Tellement !

- Tout n'est pas encore perdu… Dit Celia en voulant l'encourager…

- Non… C'est la fin , je le sais bien… Klaus ne se rend même pas compte à quel point c'est la fin… Pour lui, c'est normal qu'il plaise à toutes les filles… Mais maintenant je me dis presque que si y'en a une qui veut le prendre, elle peut le garder !

- Quand même… Tenta de la tempérer Celia.

- Je savais, pourtant, dès le départ, que Klaus serait incapable d'oublier…

- Ou… Blier ?

- Quand on s'est mis ensemble, Klaus me l'a dit honnêtement : il a été profondément amoureux de deux autres personnes avant moi. Il a dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier… Mais qu'il ferait tout pour me rendre heureuse… Le menteur !... Je vois bien maintenant qu'il est toujours amoureux… Mais pas de moi ! … Ah ! Ça valait bien la peine de tout gâcher avec Luciano… »

Celia ouvrit des yeux ronds, voyant se confirmer son hypothèse du love triangle…

« Quel est le rapport… Avec Luciano ? »

Là, c'est Cynthia qui était stupéfiée :

« Quoi… Tu ne sais pas ?

- Je suis désolée… Mais non…

- Mais tout le monde sait ! … Les gens, les journalistes… Le monde entier le sait ! … Celia… Tu viens de quelle planète ? »

Elle l'avait dit sur le ton de l'humour, mais Celia fut quand même un peu vexée :

« De la Terre ! cria-t-elle dans sa tête. Du Japon ! Le quartier le plus bourgeois de Tokyo et son lycée de faux derch' où Celisty est allée se planquer ! »

Au lieu de quoi elle répondit de son ton le plus diplomate :

« Je te demande pardon… Mais je suis vraiment larguée au niveau des nouvelles… J'apprends toujours les choses 2000 ans après tout le monde…

- Oh… Eh bien si tu veux… Je peux te raconter… » sourit tristement Cynthia.

Cynthia regarda tristement le ciel bleu avant de poursuivre :

« Luciano et moi… Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. Nos royaumes sont voisins. Nous avons grandit ensemble. Il était pour moi comme un frère… Tout naturellement, il a été mon premier partenaire de danse… Luciano aimait tellement danser !... Et voyager… Très vite, il est devenu Prince Knight pour d'autres pays… Mais j'étais toujours sa partenaire de danse. Et on s'est entraînés très dur pour devenir les meilleurs… Ce fut long, très difficile, mais on s'est soutenus et on voulait y arriver… On est allés aux championnats du monde et… On a fait seconds. Luciano était tellement déçu, tous ces efforts pour y arriver, et on échouait à presque rien… Mais c'est là-bas, aux championnats du monde , qu'on a rencontré Klaus. Il ne dansait pas mais c'est son royaume qui organisait la compétition… Klaus et Luciano sont devenus immédiatement très amis. C'est deux sportifs, deux battants… De fil en aiguille, Luciano est devenu le Prince Knight de Klaus…

- Son… Son Prince Knight ? se récria Celia, ébahie…

- Oui… On ne le croirait pas, maintenant, mais Luciano a vraiment protégé Klaus… Il lui a même apporté plus que cela… Luciano a aidé Klaus à progresser au combat et en danse, et bientôt, Klaus l'a surpassé… Il est devenu un vrai champion de chevalerie et un danseur très convoité…

- Et c'est là… Que tu as… ? N'osa pas demander Celia…

- Oui, soupira Cynthia. Comme j'étais la partenaire de danse de Luciano, je voyais très souvent Klaus… Mais dès que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai eu véritablement le coup de foudre… Et j'ai aimé de plus en plus Klaus à chaque fois que je l'ai vu… Mais toutes les filles tournaient déjà autour de lui comme une ruche et je ne savais pas comment faire le premier pas… »

Elle croisa les mains contre elle :

« Et puis, un soir, sans que je m'y attende, c'est lui qui est venu à moi. Klaus avait l'air si triste… Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. J'ai voulu… Le consoler… ça a commencé comme ça… Klaus… Je crois qu'il m'a aimé à partir de cet instant… Et les jours d'après, il s'est montré de plus en plus amoureux. Moi, j'étais folle de lui, alors je voulais être tout le temps avec lui… J'ai annoncé à Luciano que désormais je serais la partenaire de danse de Klaus. Et Klaus lui a dit que j'étais aussi sa petite amie… »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de sa robe.

« Luciano a explosé de fureur… On ne s'y attendait pas du tout… On ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait aussi mal. Mais bizarrement, il en voulait dix fois plus à Klaus, qu'à moi, qui le laissais tomber… C'est là que je me suis dit… Que peut-être… Luciano ne me voyait pas comme une sœur… Peut-être… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Après, pour Klaus et moi, c'est allé très vite. On était tellement amoureux que cela se ressentait dans notre danse. On n'a pas perdu un seul concours, et c'est ensemble qu'on a remporté la médaille d'or aux championnats du monde… C'était magique ! Et là, notre popularité a explosé… Tout le monde nous acclamait… Et on a perdu notre liberté, notre vie privée… Dit-elle, amère… Et Luciano… S'est sentit encore plus humilié… Il a renoncé à la danse, a beaucoup voyagé, et puis, il y a un peu plus d'un an, il est devenu le Prince Knight de la famille du Royaume vert… Il y a quelques mois, il a eu droit aux honneurs après avoir sauvé la famille Goodrich d'une attaque des sorciers Eldween… Juste après cette attaque, Liam s'est retrouvé à diriger son pays alors qu'il n'a même pas encore l'âge d'être Roi… Luciano a naturellement été désigné pour le protéger et l'épauler dans cette tâche…

- Je vois… Murmura Celia… Luciano a abandonné la danse pour de grandes responsabilités…

- Il a mûri… Dit Cynthia. Depuis qu'il travaille pour Liam, il a changé… Avant, c'était un grincheux arrogant qui ne pensait qu'à la danse, maintenant il s'intéresse aux autres… Il est plus doux, protecteur… Apaisé… Alors que Klaus… Ah, j'ai l'impression de m'être trompée sur toute la ligne pour tous les deux ! »

Bizarrement, ce triste récit avait réveillé en Celia un vieux délire d'Otaku :

« J'ai compris, finit-elle par dire… Ce que tu as, en fait, c'est le syndrome du lave linge ! dit-elle en se levant d'un bond, et pointant Cynthia du doigt.

- Du… lave linge ? Demanda celle-ci, les yeux ronds.

- Oui ! s'exclama Celia avec emphase, activant le mode « encyclopédie universelle du manga », remplace la danse par la lessive, ok ? Ben t'es comme Thoru dans _Fruit Basket_ ! Elle fait tellement le lave linge qu'elle voit même pas que tous les beaux gosses de la famille Soma craquent pour elle ! Et Kyo, il fait tellement son grincheux ténébreux qu'il comprend rien non plus, alors Yuki lui mets son poing dans les dents en lui disant que s'il court pas la rejoindre il la perdra pour toujours, mais cette cruche se casse la gueule du haut d'un talus, alors quand il l'embrasse elle s'en rend même pas compte…

- Mais… De quoi tu me parles ? » demanda Cynthia en tombant des nues…

Celia prit une pose de justicière dans un sentaï, cheveux au vent :

« Cynthia ! Tu es une héroïne de shojo ! Est-ce que tu comptes toute ta vie laver les chaussettes de Shigure ?

- Je… Ne connais pas de Shigure… Se liquéfia-t-elle.

- Nous sommes des Princesses ! Nous pétons des paillettes ! Tu dois comprendre ce que désire ton cœur ! Et mettre tout en œuvre pour l'obtenir !

- D … D'accord ! » s'exclama Cynthia, soudain plus déterminée par ces encouragements.

C'est alors que toute une équipe de personnes arriva.

« Votre Altesse Cynthia !...

- Ah… Soupira-t-elle en se relevant… Ils m'ont retrouvée… Je dois y aller… Merci, Celia… Lui sourit-elle sincèrement. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi… Même si j'ai pas tout compris.

- De rien ! Et n'oublie pas… Tu n'es pas un lave linge ! » s'exclama Celia sous le regard effaré du manager de Cynthia et des autres personnes qui l'emmenèrent au loin…

Ceci dit, une fois partie dans son trip, Celia avait du mal à se freiner…

« Bon, maintenant, à l'autre ! » dit-elle.

Et la voilà partie aux quatre coins du royaume à la recherche de sa seconde victime… Elle finit par l'apercevoir, marchant du côté de la salle des fêtes…

« Lucianoooo ! »

Le garçon se retourna, surpris… Il vit Celia piquer un sprint de malade dans sa direction, comme une fusée… Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, essoufflée, échevelée, et une lueur étrange dans le regard…

« Celia ? l'interrogea Luciano… Mais… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle se redressa d'un air triomphal, en le pointant du doigt :

« Tu es un Kyo !

- Un… Quoi ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas plus que Cynthia…

- Wake up, mon pote ! Bats-toi, ou tu la perdras à jamais !

- Mais … De QUI tu parles ? s'étrangla-t-il, rouge carmin…

- Ah, je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose… Marmonna Celia… Ah oui, c'est ça ! »

Et… Elle lui balança son poing en plein milieu du front !

… Un uppercut de malade, à lui dévisser la tête !

Luciano, qui ne l'avait vraiment pas vue arriver, celle-là, tomba complètement raide et KO au sol ! On aurait presque pu voir son âme s'échapper de son corps…

« Aaaah ! Lucianoooo ! s'affola Celia en réalisant que son acte avait dépassé sa pensée ! Reviiiiens ! tenta-t-elle de le secouer pour le ranimer, le garçon étant aussi malléable qu'un pantin, avec les yeux en spirales … Ne va pas vers la lumière ! Aaaaah ! Au secoooours ! »

Une fine silhouette bondit de nulle part en deux secondes :

« Je suis là, ma Princesse…

- Ouiiiin ! Cesar, c'est horrible ! pleura Celia en se jetant dans ses bras. Je crois que je viens de commettre un meurtre ! »

Il s'approcha de Luciano, qui voyait tourner 36 chandelles et des oiseaux faisant « coucou »…

« Ça ira… Soupira Cesar, soulagé, en s'assurant de son état… Il aura juste une ENORME bosse… Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Je crois que je me suis un peu emportée… Murmura Celia, honteuse… J'ai cru que j'étais Yuki dans _Fruit Basket _… »

Cesar ne parvint pas à se retenir de rire :

« … Dans _Fruit Basket, _Kyo n'est pas KO après le coup de poing…

- Rah ! J'ai pas maîtrisé ma force ! bouda Celia.

- Ouh… Gloussa Cesar d'un air taquin… Tu serais une dominatrice ?

- La ferme, sale pervers, ou je t'en colle une ! rugit-elle d'un ton de poissonnière.

- Exquisément charmante et féminine…

- Espèce de…

- Il faut le soigner » coupa Cesar en soulevant Luciano dans ses bras, et cette image statufia Celia de stupeur :

« Qu'y a –t- il , ma Princesse ? Demanda Cesar d'un sourire plus forcé.

- Ben… Tu es tellement taillé comme une crevette que je t'aurais pas cru capable de soulever quelqu'un, même aussi léger que Luciano…Ou alors tu aurais eu peur de froisser ta veste…

- Mon adorable Celia, ce que j'aime ta franchise ! sourit-il tendrement…

- Hein ? Je te casse du sucre et t'es content ? Tu serais pas un peu maso, des fois ?

- Non, prudent… » dit –il d'un étrange en emmenant Luciano…

« Héééé ! Attends moi ! s'exclama Celia en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Quel est l'endroit le plus près où Luciano pourrait se reposer ?

- Le château de la valse ? Non, il est plutôt loin… Ah ! Non ! Je sais, la salle des fêtes ! Dans la loge royale, il y a une chambre !

- Allons-y… »

Ils emmenèrent Luciano jusque dans la loge royale, et de là, la chambre qui s'y trouvait. Quand le garçon fut confortablement allongé sur le lit, Cesar posa une main sur son front en activant sa magie :

« C'est un sort de guérison… La marque du coup sera moins enflée… Les fans de Luciano ne te le pardonneraient pas s'il était défiguré ! rit Cesar.

- J'ai déjà vu ça... » murmura Celia, les yeux dans le vague, en le regardant agir…

Silence… Cesar posa sur la jeune fille des yeux pleins de souvenirs, puis il continua :

« Ton troisième anniversaire… Tu n'étais pas bien grande mais tu courrais partout… »

Ce n'était que deux phrases lancées comme ça, et pourtant…

Celia vit soudain ces images… Aussi précisément que si elle les avaient vécues…

« Je courrais derrière… Quelqu'un… » murmura-t-elle, comme si elle revivait cet instant…

Elle la voyait… La silhouette, de dos… Qui courait devant elle…

« Et tu es tombé… » dit Cesar.

La chute. Le sol, dur et froid… Le choc qui fait mal…

« … Tu as pleuré… »

Le cœur de Celia se mit à battre plus vite… Elle vivait la scène aussi précisément qu'au présent… Elle se voyait… Assise par terre… Les larmes brouillant sa vue en dévalant don petit visage… Elle pleurait fort… Mais n'arrivait pas à crier…

Elle avait mal…

Sa peau écorchée… Le sang… La couleur rouge du sang… Et son odeur amère…

« Je me suis écorchée le genoux… Murmura-t-elle, la voix lointaine.

- Et je suis arrivé… Je n'avais que cinq ans, mais je t'ai soigné… »

Cesar… Cesar, qui arrive de l'autre bout du couloir… Cesar encore enfant, qui pose sa petite main sur la plaie… Son contact doux et rassurant… Et la magie qui étincelle…

« Non ! se dit Celia en secouant brusquement la tête. Comment je pourrais me souvenir de ça ? C'est le passé de Celisty. Tous les enfants s'écorchent les genoux en tombant ! J'ai vraiment trop d'imagination ! »

Son cœur se serra.

« Pour que Cesar se souvienne de quelque chose qui est arrivé quand ils étaient si petits… Il doit vraiment tenir à Celisty… »

Elle eu un triste frisson.

« … La vraie Celisty… »

Une phrase étrange de Cesar interrompit ses pensées :

« C'était avant cette maudite rumeur… Soupira-t-il.

- Hein ? »

Il se leva :

« Je vais aller préparer une infusion de camomille pour notre patient… Pendant ce temps, dit-il en faisant apparaître un sac remplis de glaçons, pose lui ceci sur le front, ma Princesse…

- Un jour je trouverais comment tu fais apparaître tous ces trucs… Grogna-t-elle…

- Je suis sûr que tu te demandes encore où j'ai caché la clé ! » rit-il en partant vers la cuisine.

« Hum ? … Quelle clé ?... Ah, encore un truc entre lui et Celisty… » soupira Celia, désespérée…

Elle redoutait avec inquiétude les sentiments qui se dessinaient en elle…

Non, elle n'en voulait pas à Celisty…

Au contraire… Elle l'aimait beaucoup !

Aussi étrange que ça paraisse, elle ne l'avait vue que quelques minutes, mais elle s'était sentie proche d'elle. Et ce sentiment grandissait à mesure qu'elle découvrait son passé…

Mais elle aurait préféré que Celisty soit là, avec elle…

Pour que tout le monde fasse la différence entre les deux…

« … Hmmm … Celisty… Murmura Luciano en ouvrant lentement les yeux…

- Ah ! Attention, ne bouge pas ! Tu as pris un sacré coup ! s'exclama la jeune fille en lui posant le sac de glace sur le front…

- … Celisty… J'étais là aussi, à l'anniversaire… Murmura-t-il d'une voix étrange.

- Ah ! Tu as entendu ce qu'on disait avec Cesar ? Frémit-elle.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'aime autant la danse ? Dit-il sans l'écouter… Tu étais tellement belle… Quand tu as dansé ce jour là…

- Hein ? Celisty dansait à trois ans ? demanda tout haut Celia en se penchant vers lui, n'y comprenant plus rien… Ou alors tu parles du dîner de Lord Crown ? Rougit-elle. Ah non… Je n'ai pas dansé ce soir là… »

Elle frémit lorsque Luciano posa une main douce et tendre sur la joue de la jeune fille…

« Celia… Tu es vraiment très belle… Dit-il d'une voix chaude et suave, qui lui fit grimper des idées pas très chastes à la tête !

- Lu… Lu… Luciano ? paniqua-t-elle, rouge flamme…

- Liam… Klaus… Cynthia… D'habitude, je ne craque que pour les yeux verts… Mais les tiens sont magnifiques… Dit-il en l'attirant vers lui…

- Merci… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'affola totalement Celia.

- Je veux t'embrasser… Susurra-t-il langoureusement en refermant son étreinte, son visage à un millimètre du sien…

- Kyaaaa ! hulula Celia, tous les gyrophares allumés…

- C'est prêêêêt ! » sourit Cesar en revenant dans la chambre avec la camomille, interrompant la scène…

Silence…

Le cœur de Celia se mit à battre à 200 à l'heure, voyant des scènes d'apocalypse défiler sous ses yeux…

Cesar… Luciano… Cesar… Luciano… AAAAH !

« Oh ! Mon petit Non, tu es réveillé ? Tu veux combien de sucres dans ta camomille ? Demanda Cesar d'un sourire radieux de ménagère de moins de 50 ans.

- Heeeeiiiin ? se récria Celia en tombant à la renverse alors que Cesar servait sa camomille à Luciano comme une gentille infirmière…

- Cesar… Tu es vraiment très beau… Dit Luciano de son ton le plus caliente.

- Oh, toi, tu sais comment parler aux hommes ! rit Cesar.

- A … Attendez ! hurla Celia en se relevant. C'est QUOI ce dialogue ?

- D'habitude… Je ne craque que pour les yeux verts… Mais les tiens sont magnifiques, Cesar… Roucoula Luciano en se rapprochant de lui…

- Mais il m'a dit la même chose y'a deux minutes ? s'étrangla Celia.

- Je crois que notre petit Nono est encore sous le choc de ton uppercut ! rit Cesar.

- Quoi ? Mais alors…

- Cesar… Je veux t'embrasser… Souffla Luciano sensuellement.

- Ah oui ? … D'accord ! » répondit-il, avant de…

… « NOOOON ! » hurla Celia, et son cri fut entendu jusqu'à l'autre bout du royaume…

La minute d'après, Celia avait chuté à genoux, complètement sous le choc du spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister…

« … Cesar… Luciano… Qui s'embrassent… Non… Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, complètement anéantie…

- Allons, rit Cesar en relâchant Luciano, c'était juste une blague… J'ai même pas mis la langue…

- Encore heureux ! rugit Celia en se relevant en un bond, furieuse. On n'embrasse pas un pote qui n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'il fait ! C'est de l'abus de faiblesse !

- Héééé … Criez moins fort… Dit Luciano en semblant se réveiller pour de bon, cette fois, se tenant douloureusement la tête… Hein ? … Celia ? … Cesar ? … Mais qu'est-ce que je fait ici ?

- Tu vois, dit Cesar, de son sourire le plus imbécile, c'était un smack magique ! Grâce à mes lèvres, Luciano est redevenu lui-même !

- Dis plutôt qu'il a été tellement choqué de ce que tu lui as fait qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits ! gronda Celia.

- Ooooh ! Ne sois pas jalouse, ma Princesse… Il n'y a qu'à toi que je donnerais un vrai baiser… Dit Cesar tendrement.

- Tu peux rêver ! rugit-elle. Je préfèrerais encore embrasser Lauren ou Brenda ! » affirma-t-elle en claquant la porte en vrai ouragan…

Luciano secoua la tête.

« Félicitations, Cesar… Cette fois, elle est vraiment en pétard… Soupira-t-il…

- Je dois dire qu'avec ton aide, c'était facile…

- … Tu es toujours prêt à intervenir pour la sauver, hein ?

- C'est mon devoir, tu en ferais autant pour Liam.

- ça n'a rien à voir ! rougit subitement Luciano.

- Oh que si ! affirma Cesar d'un ton éloquent… Et commence par le tutoyer, il n'attend que ça…

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Dit Luciano d'un rire amer. Combien de temps encore tu vas faire des pirouettes autour de ta Princesse sans jamais l'approcher ? Tu sais que des gardes t'ont vu, hier ? 60 soldats de l'empire de Basalte à toi tout seul ! Ils venaient encore pour Celia, c'est ça ? … Est-ce que tu as été blessé ?

- Tu veux encore de la camomille ? Demanda Cesar en versant nerveusement une tasse…

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'esquiver ainsi, Cesar. Tu essaies de la protéger tout en gardant tes distances avec elle, mais ton propre piège va se refermer sur toi… Celisty n'est pas une imbécile. Tôt ou tard, elle découvrira la vérité…

- … Celisty, hein ? Dit Cesar avec un sourire en coin indéchiffrable.

- Parles lui.

- Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a que Celia et toi qui arrivent à me cerner… C'est pourquoi je dois aussi la protéger… De moi…

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, Cesar ! s'exclama Luciano, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- … Si. Je l'ai accepté en succédant à la personne à qui je dois tout. Je défendrais sa mémoire des fautes dont on l'accuse… Je ne tolérerais pas que Celia ait à souffrir à nouveau de cette histoire ! » dit-il en quittant la pièce à son tour…

Pendant ce temps, Celia était rentrée au palais, regagnant sa chambre…

« Celia ? s'exclama Kip en la voyant arriver, toute rouge et essoufflée Que s'est-il encore passé ?

- Cesar est un idiot ! grinça-t-elle.

- ça, c'est pas un scoop !... Par contre… Tadam ! s'exclama Kip, tout joyeux… Je suis passé à la bibliothèque et je t'ai rapporté des mangas !

- Merveilleux ! s'exclama Celia en se jetant dessus comme sur un trésor, en retrouvant toute sa bonne humeur… Merci mon Kipounet ! J'ai hâte de les lire ! »

Elle se figea, traversée par un doute…

« Kip… Tu m'as bien dit, l'autre jour, que les titres qui existent sur Hanami n'existent pas sur Terre, et inversement ?

- Oui, je suis désolé… Tu voulais tes séries habituelles ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… »

Elle réalisa que tout à l'heure, une phrase de Cesar lui avait échappé…

« Comment… Comment peut-il savoir qu'après le coup de poing, Kyo n'est pas KO dans _Fruit Basket _? »

Plus tard, quand Luciano, remit de ses mésaventures, regagna la résidence secondaire de la famille Goodrich, il eu la surprise de découvrir Liam en larmes, avant qu'il ne se précipite vers lui et se jette dans ses bras :

« Lucianoooo !

- Ah… Altesse… Frémit-il… Qu'est-ce que…

- Les nouvelles… Les nouvelles que j'attendais tellement au sujet de ma sœur….

- La Princesse Olive… Murmura Luciano.

- Ils disent que son état a empiré ! sanglota Liam. Ils disent que si… On ne découvre pas très vite un remède… Elle va… Elle va…

- Oh, votre Altesse… Je suis tellement désolé… Murmura Luciano, peiné… Mais vous ne devez pas perdre espoir ! affirma-t-il. Votre sœur se bat déjà avec tant de courage, nous ne devons pas la laisser seule dans ce combat !

- Tu as raison … Dit Liam en relevant la tête. Oui… Je dois soutenir Olive, je dois être fort pour elle ! affirma-t-il en essuyant ses larmes… Merci, Luciano. Heureusement que tu es là ! » dit-il en le serrant timidement dans ses bras, et le brun, sans dire un mot, rougit de plus belle…

« A quoi je joue ? Pensa Luciano, perdu… A quoi je joue ?... Klaus, Cynthia… Et maintenant Liam et Celia… Dans quoi je m'embarque encore ? »

Plus loin dans le royaume, du côté de la foret du Fox trot…

Bien loin à l'abri derrière la discrétion des arbres…

Se trouvait, perdu, un vieux moulin abandonné…

Isabel en avait fait son royaume, et cette tour presque écroulée abritait de précieux trésors.

De vrais trésors…

Des objets que l'on pensait détruits depuis longtemps, sur ordre du Roi Dhalia…

Mais beaucoup avaient seulement été relégués à la cave, aux oubliettes…

Isabel avait sauvé beaucoup de ces objets. Elle aimait l'histoire, l'art…

Et les secrets…

Elle approcha de l'un de ces trésors, un magnifique tableau, et essuya son cadre doré pour en ôter la poussière.

« Et voilà ! Comme neuf ! » dit-elle en le posant sur un chevalet.

Elle recula pour mieux l'admirer. Le décor du tableau représentait le lac de la valse viennoise, magnifiquement représenté.

Au centre de la composition se tenait une jeune fille.

Au premier regard, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de Celia, ou plutôt Celisty, car elle avait des yeux verts comme elle. Mais la jeune fille du tableau avait des cheveux beaucoup plus longs qu'elle, glissant en cascade soyeuse jusqu'à ses reins. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux n'étaient pas châtains comme pour Celia et Celisty, mais d'un noir profond… Il y avait aussi dans l'expression de son doux visage une certaine sagesse mêlée de mélancolie, qu'on ne retrouvait pas chez Celisty… Ni Celia, d'ailleurs. Enfin, détail non négligeable…

La jeune fille portait une robe de mariée traditionnelle japonaise !

« Bonjour… Princesse Kozue ! » lui sourit Isabel.

… Le stylo retomba lourdement sur la feuille…

« Aaaah… Je m'ennuie tellement… Marmona Celisty, au Japon…

- Qu'y a-t-il, Celia ? Pourquoi soupires-tu ? Demanda une fille de sa cour, une métisse aux cheveux teints en bleu.

- Bah ! Aucune importance, Marine…

- Moi c'est Catherine ! grinça la fille aux cheveux bleus.

- Pareil, Claudine… Grinça Celisty. Je vais te dire : j'ai fais le ménage dans ce lycée, et maintenant, c'est trop calme ! On s'ennuie comme des rats morts ! En plus, j'ai beau chercher des beaux mecs, je croise que des faces de tanche !

- Si c'est un Prince que tu cherche, il y en a ici dans notre école…

- Non merci ! Les Princes, j'ai déjà donné, et ils sont trop relous…

- … Comme Leiko, par exemple ! poursuivit Catherine sans l' écouter… Il doit justement rentrer aujourd'hui d'Angleterre ! C'est le mec idéal !

- C'est ça, Tartine ! Je te laisse ce bonheur ! » grinça Celisty en ramassant ses affaires pour sortir de la salle d'études…

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, une voix l'interpella :

« Lili ! »

Celisty se figea… Lili ? Depuis combien d'années ne l'avait-on pas appelé de ce surnom, qu'on lui donnait quand elle était petite ?

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, en se retournant instinctivement.

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, de surprise et de crainte…

Plutôt agréable, la surprise…

Un très beau jeune homme se tenait là, impeccablement vêtu et la dardant d'un sourire indéfinissable…

Leiko eu le sourire de la victoire :

« … Nous nous rencontrons enfin, Princesse… »

**Ending theme : VANITY (Yuki Kajura / Emily Bindiger)**

enter the scenery of love

lovers are in pain

they blame and pick on each other

you play melodies of love

forgotten phrases

tender and sweet

come a little bit closer

don't stay in the shadows my boy

(la la la la la la la)

the melody's fading...

now or never, love will go

I'll be there by your side

share your fears in the silent redemption

touch my lips, hold me tight

live in vanity for a while

_**DANS LE PROCHAIN **__**EPISODE:**_

Celia: Il va y avoir une exposition florale et un tournoi de chevalerie !

Vince : Ouais ! Je vais prouver à Celia ce que je vaux !

Kiefer : Tu vas encore t'enfoncer, plutôt… Déjà que t'es pas bien grand…

Vince : Je me passe de tes commentaires, espèce de No Life…

Tony : Ces deux là ne s'entendent toujours pas…

Celia : Liam va aussi me parler de sa sœur…

Kiefer : Ah ! Non ! Pas Olive !

Liam : Olive est tellement mignonne, et tellement gentille, et tellement…

Vince : La ferme, sister complex !

Cynthia : Du coup, Luciano est triste…

Celia : ça me donne envie de le serrer dans mes bras…

Vince, Kiefer et Liam : Quoiiii ?

Luciano : Heu… C'est où le lac de la valse viennoise ?

Celia : Et Cesar…

Cesar : Bonjour, Mademoiselle… Cette fleur est pour toi…

Celia : HEIN ? Mais Cesar est encore en train de draguer une fille !

Celisty : Ah, oui… C'est encore moi qui lui aie demandé de le faire…

Celia : Mais pourquoi tu lui as demandé çaaaa ? … Et je vais encore passer pour une idiote ! Noooon !

Klaus : … Celia, Cynthia et moi, on va…

Kip : Tais toi, tu vas gâcher la surprise !

Isabel : … Encore un secret…

Tous : Tout ça, et bien plus, c'est dans le prochain épisode de Mystic Love Song !

Celia : J'avance vers notre rêve !


	3. La rumba des secrets

_Un petit mot entre nous…._

Kikou!

Encore toutes mes excuses…. Ce qui est long à lire l'est aussi à écrire!

Tout d'abord, les remerciements :

Mille millions de Mercis à Okami-Baka qui a sauvé mon plan , que j'avais perdu dans un bug informatique ! merciiii sans toi cet épisode était mal barré, et le suivant aussi !

Méga merci à Lyra 64, Samanga, Swallow no tsubasa et Hikari Aria qui ont été très très présentes pour moi durant cette longue absence !

Un grand merci aussi à Someonee, Shir 17, ma petite Juju, Hana 94 et le fan club belge, la petite Lucchia pour leur soutien…

Et plein d'autres mercis à Alicenathan, Dedday-Power, Miyakuli, Positivecharm416, Roxanesmalfoy, Vampireshinobie, Yaoi-sama, Yukilee, Zyukage…

Je suis sûre que j'oublie plein de monde, pardonnez moi, merci de me lire et de me soutenir, je vous aime !

(Sanashiya est la déesse de la fanfiction !)

Encore toutes mes excuses pour ma lenteur à fournir les suites ! Désolée ! Désolée !

Que les lectrices de « Chut ! c'est un secret » se rassurent: ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je terminerais toutes mes fics!

Pour ce qui est de Mystic Love Song, concernant cet épisode 3 :

Alors que je venais de terminer le brouillon, et que je commençais à tout retaper à l'ordinateur…

J'ai découvert par hasard une chanson magnifique…

Il s'agit de « My lie.f » de Spleen, extrait de l'album « Comme un enfant » (2008).

Lorsque je l'ai écouté, j'ai été touchée au cœur par ses paroles, et j'ai trouvé qu'elles correspondaient de manière saisissante à l'intrigue de cet épisode…

Du coup, au dernier moment, j'ai rajouté quelques paroles de « My lie.f » au début de chaque journée de l'épisode…

Le rating passe en K+ car mon histoire est loin d'être aussi innocente que le jeu… Et je pense qu'elle le sera de moins en moins à mesure des épisodes…

Merci du fond du cœur à vous toutes (et tous ?) pour votre soutien et vos encouragements !

Je vous ai-meuh ! bisous spaciaux !

Cycy

**Opening theme: ACCORDING TO YOU (Orianthi)**

According to you…

I'm stupid, I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.

According to you…

I'm difficult, hard to please

Forever changing my mind.

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time

Even if it would save my life

According to you, According to you…

But according to him

I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him

I'm funny , irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything it's opposite, I don't feel like stoppage it,

So baby tell me what I got to loose!

He's inside me for everything I'm not…

According to you!

**EPISODE 3 : LA RUMBA DES SECRETS**

_**Semaine 3 **__**–Lundi**_

…_Can you save my life?..._

Les parfums entêtants des fleurs de la serre s'épanouissaient avec une fragrance sucrée…

Tout au loin, les chants des oiseaux s'égrenaient comme une douce mélodie dans les volutes ensoleillées du matin…

A nouveau cette sensation de bien-être… De sécurité… Et d'appartenir pleinement à ce monde…

_« … Le ciel…_

_- … La lune… »_

Ces voix… Ces deux voix de femmes, bienveillantes, qui résonnaient dans son songe…

Et tout à coup… Un autre décor…

Les eaux paisibles et mystérieuses du lac de la valse viennoise…

Une autre voix… Celle d'un enfant…

_« … Je te le promets… »_

… Cette voix…

_« … Même si cela doit prendre des années… »_

… Elle connaissait cette voix… Elle en était sûre…

_« … Je te retrouverais, et je te protègerais toujours… »_

… C'était la voix de…

_« … C … A ! »_

… La voix de…

« CELIIIIAAAA ! »

Trop tard, le réveil Kip avait sonné ! Et comme d'habitude, la voix du koala atteignait des aigus insoutenables pour des oreilles humaines !

« Celiiiiaaaa alleeeez on se boooouge, Princesse !

- Kiiiip, marmonna la malheureuse Celia en s'éveillant peu à peu… Pour quoi tu viens polluer mon rêve ? Je crois qu'un garçon était en train de me faire une superbe déclaration…

- Bah, ça se voit que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! » ricana le koala, avant d'esquiver le livre que la jeune fille voulait lui balancer à la tête.

Celia réalisa alors qu'elle s'était endormie dans la serre en lisant les mangas que Kip lui avait offert, comme elle en avait l'habitude à la bibliothèque du lycée…

« Eh bé, c'est du propre ! Commenta le koala. Qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient s'ils voyaient leur Princesse vautrée dans la terre et ronflant bruyamment, un shojo à la main ?

- Je voulais me reposer un peu parmi toutes ces jolies fleurs… Soupira Celia… Je me suis levée très tôt pour m'entraîner à la danse, ce matin…

- Quoi ? Et Tony ne t'a pas prévenue pour le jardin du tango ?

- Le jardin du … ? Oh, encore un nom de danse…

- Toi qui aime les fleurs tu va être gâtée ! Il y a une exposition florale à partir d'aujourd'hui au jardin du tango ! C'est l'évènement mondain de la semaine ! En tant que Princesse du Royaume du tango, tu te dois d'y assister !

- Oh ! J'adore l'Ikebana ! Au lycée, j'aide le jardinier et je fais des compositions pour les clubs ! s'exclama Celia, enthousiaste. Je veux y aller ! »

Et elle s'échappa de la serre à la vitesse grand V, poursuivie par Kip…

« Mais… Princesse ! … Pas dans cette robe froissée et pleine de terre ! Ah, gémit-il, avec ça les gens vont forcément comprendre que tu n'es pas la Princesse Celisty… »

Au même moment , au Japon, Celisty était en cours de sport. Elle s'élança pour le saut en longueur, d'un pas léger et gracieux…

« Ooooh… On dirait une ballerine ! » s'extasièrent ses fans…

Un bond, deux bonds, trois bonds… Et vlan ! Celisty se gamella brutalement dans le bac à sable, sans grande élégance !

« T … Tout va bien ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix crétine en se relevant aussitôt, un sourire ultrabrite sur les lèvres, et saluant son public comme Miss France à qui on vient de remettre une couronne…

« … Heu … Elle a changé, non, Celia ? Demanda une élève à Catherine. Je croyais qu'elle était douée au saut en longueur…

- C'est vrai, murmura Catherine, inquiète… Depuis trois semaines j'ai l'impression… Non, rien… S'interrompit-elle.

- Moi je sais ce que c'est ! gloussa une autre fille.

- Ah oui ? Demanda la première.

- Ne le répétez pas, mais hier j'ai vu Leiko et Celia ensemble… Et ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre… »

Toutes les fans de Leiko furent parcourues d'un frisson :

« Quoiiii ? Leiko et la pauvresse ?

- Chut ! C'est notre présidente, maintenant… »

Catherine ouvrit des yeux ronds, totalement ébahie.

Elle remarqua combien « Celia » tentait de faire bonne figure après sa gamelle, et que ses sourires forcés et charmeurs s'adressaient à quelqu'un en particulier… Leiko, au milieu des autres élèves, posait sur « Celia » un regard brûlant et un sourire… Ambigu… Très ambigu…

« Je ne comprends pas… » murmura Catherine tout bas.

Pas plus tard qu'il y a un mois, Celia lui avait pourtant dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez Leiko et qu'elle ne lui faisait absolument confiance !

« … Celia… » murmura Catherine, de plus en plus inquiète…

Au Royaume des fleurs, la vraie Celia fut parcourue d' un frisson, sursautant au milieu des allées du jardin du tango…

« … Catherine… » chuchota-t-elle tout bas, comme une prédiction énigmatique et angoissante…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée noire, puis admira le paysage qui l'entourait.

Toute une foule de personnes s'était déplacée pour admirer les fleurs écloses dans le jardin. Les parterres de fleurs arboraient une variété de plantes et de couleurs encore plus extraordinaire que dans la serre du château de la valse. Une majestueuse fontaine s'écoulait en son centre, entourée de charmants buissons taillés en forme d'animaux. Une jolie petite allée pavée menait jusqu'à un salon de thé à la ravissante décoration pastel. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir la forêt du fox trot, et plus loin encore, sous le ciel bleu, les montagnes du Royaume des fleurs…

Celia eu un rire de petite fille émerveillée, courant d'un parterre à l'autre avec de grands yeux éblouis…

« Oh là là ! Il y a tant de fleurs ! Celles-ci sont très jolies !... Et celles-là aussi !... Et aussi celles-ci !... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Kiefer ?

- … »

Celia s'extasia encore trois secondes sur les fleurs avant de vraiment réaliser que le Prince Kiefer venait d'arriver, debout et silencieux à côté d'elle…

« Ah ! Kiefer ! sursauta Celia. Pardonne moi. J'étais complètement partie…

- Dans ton trip, compléta Kiefer d'une voix monocorde et son visage flegmatique.

- Heu … Oui, rougit Celia. Mais bon, ça va, je crois que tu es le seul à m'avoir entendue…

- Moi. Et toute la délégation de l'empire Nezzie, dit-il en désignant les dizaines de personnes qui gravitaient autour de lui.

- Heu… Bonjour ! rit Celia nerveusement, en saluant collectivement les nobles, qui préférèrent passer leur chemin… Hem !... Ah dis donc, il y a du monde ici…

- C'est pour l'apparence …Grinça Kiefer… Ils se moquent éperdument des fleurs…

- Ah bon ? Demanda Celia. Moi j'adore les fleurs ! sourit-elle sincèrement.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Kiefer, al surprise traversant son regard d'habitude si imperturbable…

- Pourquoi ?... Eh bien… »

Un souvenir enfui… L'écho du temps…

_« … Je te le promets… C…a ! »_

« Celia ? Demanda Kiefer en interrompant ses pensées.

- Ah ! Oui… Murmura-t-elle en revenant au présent. Si j'aime les fleurs… C'est parce qu'elles ouvrent les cœurs !

- C'est … Un poème ? S'étonna de plus en plus Kiefer.

- Non ! rit Celia. Je crois que les fleurs ont réellement le pouvoir d'ouvrir les cœurs, dit-elle. Les gens qui les aiment réellement sont touchés par leur beauté et leur fragilité. Comme toi, Kiefer !

- M … Moi ? rougit-il soudainement en se mettant à bégayer.

- Tu es venu pour les fleurs, pas pour la galerie. Sinon tu serais partit depuis longtemps, pas vrai ? Je me souviens aussi que le soir de l'anniversaire de Lord Crown, après l'attentat, tu es arrivé en courant de la serre pour me demander si j'allais bien…

- Aaaah… Rougit encore plus Kiefer, mal à l'aise…

- Tu aimes les fleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Celia de son air kawaï. Tu sais, il n'y a pas de ma là ça. On m'a même dit que c'est une grande qualité pour gouverner un pays…

- … C'est vrai… Finit par murmurer Kiefer d'un ton doux mais vaincu. J'aime la nature… Même si c'est pour une autre raison que j'étais dans la serre ce soir là… Ajouta-t-il. Je cherchais Vince…

- Il mangeait mon fraisier au buffet ! rit Celia.

- Il est si insouciant… Murmura Kiefer tout bas, un léger sourire, doux et tendre, éclairant son visage…

- Kiefer… Murmura Celia, étonnée à son tour…

- … Tu as raison, Celia, merci pour tout, dit-il en ajustant ses lunettes. Je crois que je vais laisser mon cœur s'ouvrir un peu plus…

- J'en suis contente ! sourit Celia, touchée. Mais dis moi… »

Malheureusement, avant qu'elle ne puisse en savoir d'avantage, des nobles de l'empire Nezzie se postèrent aux côtés de Kiefer…

« Altesse ! Venez donc par ici ! Il y a de superbes orchidées !

- Notre futur empereur saura admirer ces gardénias… »

Celia le regarda disparaître, comme englouti par sa cour…

« Le pauvre, bientôt il n'aura plus une seconde à lui, comme Klaus et Liam… » murmura-t-elle, désolée…

A ce moment là, Kip était enfin parvenu à la rattraper…

« Princesse ! commença-t-il à glapir…

- Ne te fatigues pas, coupa-t-elle. Tout le monde m'a déjà vu courir partout et parler toute seule dans ma robe froissée et pleine de terre…

- Non mais tu le fais exprès ? s'indigna le koala. Tu veux me faire honte ?

- Tu y arrives déjà très bien tout seul, sourit-elle sadiquement…

- Non mais oh ! Je suis un chantre de l'élégance, moi ! J'ai de l'éducation et du bon goût, pas comme…

- Cesar !

- Ah ? Pour une fois, j'allais l'épargner, mais tu as raison, je suis plus beau que Cesar… Aaaah ! »

Avant que Kip n'ait put finir sa phrase, Celia avait plongé avec lui derrière un buisson en forme de lapin.

« Raaaah ! Maintenant je vais paraître aussi négligé que toi, Celia ! gémit le koala.

- Chuuuut ! ordonna-t-elle, la voix brûlante de fureur… Cesar est là-bas !

- Encore ?

- … Avec des tas de filles autour de lui !

- Encore ?

- … Je vais le tuer !

- Encore ?

- Cet… Abruti… Grinça Celia, la voix aigre… Il recommence après la Princesse des Noix ! Quand je pense à ce qu'il m'a dit hier… En plus, il a embrassé Luciano !

- Quoiiii ? s'égosilla Kip si fort qu'elle l'étouffa en lui fourrant dans la bouche du gazon !

- Tais toi !... C'était juste un smack magique !

- MEUH ? s'étouffa Kip d'un air de veau.

- Ne bouge pas de là… Je vais essayer de savoir de quoi il parle avec ces filles… »

Kip hocha les épaules d'un air de dire :

« Tu pouvais pas te le demander avant de faire ta crise ? »

Celia glissa à pas de loup derrière les arbres, devenue une experte de l'espionnage du Cesar-en-train-de-draguer-les-filles. Elle le découvrit en train de faire de la magie, faisant apparaître à tours de bras des fleurs qu'il offrait aux jeunes filles, ravies, qui se pressaient autour de lui avec des gloussements de poules dans une basse cour…

« Prince Cesar ! Prince Cesar !

- S'il vous plait !

- Moi aussi je voudrais une fleur !

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle, sourit-il à une ravissante rousse… Voici un bouquet pour jouer à chat perché…

- Oooh Cesar… Merci infiniment ! » rougit la rouquine…

Celia était toute aussi rouge, mais pour une autre raison.

Son cœur était comme une bombe à retardement…

Maintenant, c'était sûr, Cesar n'était qu'un idiot, et un coureur, qui se moquait éperdument de ce qu'elle …

… De ce qu'elle…

Non, assez !

Elle détourna la tête…

Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait…

Son dos fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix prononcer son nom…

« … Celia ? »

Non, non, non ! Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre, et surtout pas le voir !

Elle hâta le pas à toute vitesse !

« … Mais Celia… Attends ! » l'appelait à présent Cesar, obligé de courir derrière elle dans tout le jardin du tango.

« Lâches moi les baskets, t'es trop bête ! » hurlait Celia sous le regard des visiteurs médusés.

- Mais enfin chérie, c'est toi qui m'as diiiit… »

Vlan ! Celia s'arrêta brusquement, tendit la jambe, et fit un croche pattes à Cesar, qui décolla de terre avant de rouler jusqu'au salon de thé, percutant un étal rempli de gâteaux. Avec une adresse incroyable, il parvint à rattraper cinq gros gâteaux à la fois, jonglant avec dextérité…

« Ooooh ! Bravoooo ! » applaudirent les clients du salon de thé devant cette prouesse.

« Avoues que c'est ce que tu préfère… Grinça Celia à l'adresse de Cesar.

- Lorsqu'on s'est donné en spectacle, il faut savoir saluer son public ! » dit Cesar en posant les gâteaux, avant de prendre la main de Celia.

Il l'entraîna dans une révérence, exactement celle exécutée par les couples de danseurs pour remercier leurs spectateurs. Après avoir fait deux tours sur elle-même, Celia, surprise et rougissante, son cœur battant la chamade, atterrit dans les bras de Cesar, et avant qu'elle ait put protester, il l'avait déjà emmenée à l'écart de tout le monde…

« … Laisse tomber, Cesar !... J'ai tout vu ! rugit Celia en retenant ses larmes. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ces filles ?

- … Figures toi que je leur demandais le chemin qu'elles voulaient prendre, et…

- Le chemin, hein ? Arrête avec tes blagues idiotes ! Je te déteste !

- Mais c'est la vérité… Et c'est toi qui…

- MOI ? hulula Celia. Non mais t'es pas gêné !

- Bon, ça suffit. » déclara Cesar, calmement.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher alors qu'ils étaient arrivés près d'une jolie fontaine, isolée à l'abri des regards. Cesar obligea Celia à s'asseoir sur un banc, puis s'agenouilla doucement devant elle.

« Ecoutes moi… » demanda-t-il tendrement.

Vlan ! Elle lui décocha une gifle à lui décrocher la tête, d'une telle violence qu'il en tomba KO à la renverse !

« Comme ça, la prochaine fois que ut leur demanderas le chemin, tu pourras leur montrer la carte imprimée sur ton front ! » grinça Celia en s'enfuyant.

Resté étalé au sol, les yeux en spirales, Cesar tenta de murmurer quelque chose comme :

« … Le coup… De foudre… »

Celia s'éloigna à toute vitesse de l'endroit où elle avait laissé Cesar…

Elle était furieuse, mais parvint à se maîtriser, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue et époussetant la terre qui y était accrochée…

« … Cesar tu n'es qu'un idiot, un idiot, un idiot… » répéta-t-elle tout bas…

Sa colère retomba tout à coup lorsqu'elle aperçut Liam en train d'acheter un gros bouquet de Lys…

« Ouah ! Tant de Lys ! s'exclama Celia, ébahie… Liam, tu as dévalisé le stand ! Tu aimes vraiment les fleurs !

- Oui, rougit-il derrière son bouquet… C'est un peu gênant…

- Oh pardon, blêmit Celia, j'ai été trop curieuse…

- Non, non ! sourit Liam tendrement. En fait… C'est pour ma sœur que j'ai acheté toutes ces fleurs…

- Ta sœur ? Murmura Celia. Oh, j crois que tu m'en avais déjà parlé au marché, et au pique-nique, aussi … Elle s'appelle… Olive ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Liam irradia encore plus son fin visage.

« Oui ! dit-il, ravit que Celia s'en soit souvenue. Ma petite sœur s'appelle Olive. Elle a 16 ans… »

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Liam se mit à parler avec enthousiasme de sa précieuse petite sœur …

« … Ma sœur est la seule famille proche qu'il me reste… Elle est adorable… Sa santé a toujours été fragile mais elle est très courageuse… Malheureusement… »

Son visage s'assombrit…

« Il y a quelques mois, des sorciers Eldweens se sont attaqués à elle…

- Oh… Non… Murmura Celia, attristée…

- Heureusement, elle a été sauvée grâce à l'aide de Luciano, notre Prince Knight, et de cela je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant… Mais cette attaque a occasionnée une grave rechute de la santé d'Olive… Elle est actuellement soignée dans les montagnes de l'empire Nezzie… La famille de Kiefer possède la plus importante bibliothèque mondiale de la médecine et l'air pur de l'altitude est très bénéfique pour la guérison d'Olive…

- J'espère qu'Olive sera bientôt en pleine forme ! le soutint de tout cœur Celia.

- Merci. Tu es tellement gentille… Sourit Liam tendrement.

- Ah… heu… Rougit Celia en se cachant derrière les Lys…

- … D'ailleurs, je crois que tu ressembles à Olive à plusieurs égards… Ajouta Liam.

- C'est vrai ? Sourit Celia. Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être gentille, elle aussi !

- Il n'y a pas que ça… Elle est aussi très mignonne…

- Ah ? Demanda Celia, les yeux ronds.

- Elle a de beaux yeux derrière ses lunettes, et un joli sourire, et d'adorables petites couettes… »

Le sourire de Celia se fit plus forcé, se souvenant soudain que Kiefer et Vince avaient dit que Liam était atteint d'un sévère sister complex…

« … Et des cheveux soyeux, et des mains fines et douces… Continua-t-il son énumération.

- Allo, allo ! La Terre appelle Liam ! La Terre appelle Liam ! Contact imminent avec le peuple martien ! déclara Kip en arrivant à la rescousse de Celia…

- Kiiiip ! s'étrangla celle-ci en redoutant la réaction de Liam.

- Ah, ah ! rit pourtant celui-ci, en mode « petite maison dans la prairie ». Bonjour Lord Kip ! Toujours aussi chou…

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a des substances pas nettes dans les Lys de cette planète… Frémit Celia.

- Où étais-tu passée ? Gronda Kip. Je t'ai cherchée partout après avoir recraché toute la pelouse que tu m'as fait avaler !

- Où là là ! Bon courage avec Kip ! rit Liam. Pardon de te laisser, mais j'ai encore des obligations… A bientôt !

- Oui, à plus tard ! sourit la jeune fille.

- Et au fait… Ajouta galamment Liam à son oreille, avant de s'en aller … Tu es aussi très très mignonne, Celia…

- Né ? » s'étonna-t-elle en rougissant de ce compliment martien !

… Mais Kip n'en avait pas finit avec ses récriminations :

« Ça ne répond pas à la question !... Que s'est-il passé entre Cesar et toi ?

- Tu devrais être content, grogna Celia, je lui ai fais un croche-patte et je l'ai giflé !

- Quoi ? Tu l'as… ? s'étrangla le Koala. Mais enfin, Princesse, il … »

Avant que le koala ne puisse ajouter un mot, Celia était déjà loin, venant de repérer une autre silhouette familière parmi les visiteurs…

Le petit Vince était en train de sautiller au milieu d'une allée, brassant l'air avec les bras…

« V … Vince ? S'étonna Celia, une grosse goutte de gêne descendant le long de sa tempe…

- Hyah ! Ouf ! Haaaa !

- D'accord, d'accord… Encore un effet des fleurs de ce pays… Commenta Celia en faisant mine de s'en aller…

- Ah ! s'exclama Vince en l'apercevant enfin. Hé, Celia, yo !

- Apparemment, il n'a que les fonctions primaires pour s'adresser aux filles, soupira Kip…

- Salut Vince, sourit amicalement Celia en revenant sur ses pas… Tu fais ta séance de gym ?

- Mais noooon ! s'offusqua-t-il. J'essaie d'attraper une mouche !

- Aaaah ! roula Kip au sol de rire. Une mouche ! Wa ha ha ha ! Oh ce prétexte bidon !

- La ferme, koala dégénéré ! » jura Vince en shootant dans Kip comme si c'était un ballon, et la mascotte s'envola dans un grand « Aaaah ! » jusqu'à un bosquet…

« Enfin seuls ! sourit Vince en prenant tendrement les mains de Celia. Je disais donc : je veux attraper une mouche pour la donner au piège à mouches de Vénus ! C'est une fleur qui les mange !

- Oh, j'ai reçu un super entraînement pour chasser les insectes ! dit Celia. Si tu veux je peux t'aider !

- Je n'en attends pas moins de ma subalterne ! déclara Vince, un éclat de malice dans l'œil.

- Ta subalterne ? s'écria Celia, outrée. Et puis quoi encore ?

- Très bien dans ce cas, tu es ma petite amie ! La belle plante qui a attrapé mon cœur et l'a dévoré !

- Je vois… » grinça Celia.

Elle arracha ses mains à Vince, prit son élan et saisit une mouche au vol.

« Tiens, Vince, prends cette mouche et va jouer ailleurs car tu n'as rien d'autre à attendre de moi… Dit-elle sèchement en lui tendant l'insecte.

- Mais c'est toujours le premier cadeau que j'aurais reçu de toi, ma belle ! » rit le petit blond en s'enfuyant avec son butin, tout en lançant un goguenard :

« Je ne renoncerais paaaas !

- Pffff ! Ce gamin est vraiment têtu comme une mule ! soupira Celia.

- J'en connais une autre… Gémit Kip en revenant, couvert d'égratignures. Je disais donc, à propos de Cesar…

- Ah, non ! coupa sèchement Celia, en se remettant à marcher vivement, ne me parle plus jamais de cet abrut… »

*BONG !*

Celia butta brutalement sur quelque chose, puis fut brusquement projetée en avant. Elle se voyait déjà en train de se ramasser par terre, quand…

Le choc fut amortit par les bras confortables de Cesar !

« … T … Toi ? s'étrangla Celia, cramoisie de honte et son cœur s'emballant drôlement à cogner la chamade contre le torse du garçon…

- Ha, ha, ha ! rit-il de son mauvais tour. C'est la monnaie de ta pièce ! Tu es un papillon difficile à capturer, petite Celia…

- Q … Quoi ? Tu m'as fait tomber exprès, espèce de…

- Mais je t'ai rattrapé, sourit-il tendrement. Je me suis dit que tu repasserais sûrement par ici si tu voulais visiter le labyrinthe…

- Un labyrinthe ? »

En hochant la tête, Celia aperçut enfin un magnifique labyrinthe formé par des arbustes et des bosquets de fleurs. Il s'étendait sur une grande distance, et les nombreux visiteurs, surtout des jeunes filles, se pressaient pour essayer cette attraction…

Celia réalisa soudain que tout à l'heure déjà, quand Cesar faisait apparaître des fleurs, il se tenait à l'entrée de ce labyrinthe…

« C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, soupira Kip… Le labyrinthe fait partie d'un jeu de pistes dont TU as eu l'idée, Celia…

- M … Moi ? » Pâlit Celia.

« Non… Pas moi… CELISTY ! »réalisa-t-elle soudain dans sa tête.

« Ah, ah, ah ! rit Kip en tentant de lui rattraper le coup. Ce que notre Princesse est tête en l'air ! Elle a totalement oublié le jeu de piste et ses énigmes à résoudre !

- Ah, ah, ah, ah ! C'est bien elle ! rit Cesar.

- Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Ce que je suis bête ! rit Celia.

- Et l'énigme du labyrinthe ! continua de rire Kip. Elle a totalement oublié qu'elle t'avait demandé de te tenir à l'entrée pour faire apparaître des fleurs et les donner aux visiteurs ! Ah, ah, ah, ah !

- Ah, ah, ah, ah ! La courge ! compléta Celia, les larmes aux yeux.

-… Et que le but du labyrinthe, c'était de prendre la fleur offerte par Cesar et de l'amener à la sortie pour la donner au Prince Klaus qui l'attend là-bas !

- Ah, ah, ah… Quoi ? se récria Celia, les yeux ronds.

- Evidemment, soupira Kip… C'est pas demain la veille qu'on verra ce crétin de Cesar cerné par un harem de fans en pamoison…

- Alors tout à l'heure… Toutes ces filles… Tout ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était que Cesar leur donne une fleur pour l'offrir à Klaus ?

- Eh béééé… T'es plutôt rapide à la détente, toi, soupira Kip. Et oui, le seul but de ce labyrinthe, c'est de combler les fans de Klaus. Elles se précipitent toutes dedans dans l'espoir d'être la première à trouver la sortie et rejoindre leur Klaus adoré chéri d'amour… »

… Gros blanc…

« … Mais alors… Mais alors… » frémit Celia.

Elle revit la violence avec laquelle elle s'était déchaînée sur le pauvre Cesar…

« Kyyyyaaaa ! Cesaaaar ! Je t'ai sauvagement agressé ! Je suis une criminelle ! s'écria Celia en se répandant en mille excuses…

- … Ça ira… Heureusement que j'ai la tête dure ! sourit le Prince, avec une énorme bosse sur le front… Et puis je l'ai un peu mérité…

- Non, c'est faux ! s'affola Celia en battant des bras…

- ça ne me déplaisait pas d'offrir des fleurs à toutes ces filles… Même si tu es la seule pour qui je fais apparaître des roses, Celia… » dit-il en faisant surgir dans des étincelles lumineuses un bouquet de magnifiques roses rouges…

« … Cesar… » murmura Celia, touchée…

Elle se précipita par surprise vers lui… Il eu un mouvement de recul mais elle se réfugia dans les bras du garçon avant qu'il ne puisse lui échapper…

« Ce n'est pas juste ! s'exclama Celia, envahie par les larmes. Tu mes pardonnes toujours tout, même quand je suis méchante avec toi !

- C'est parce que tu es la seule à qui je peux tout pardonner… Dit doucement Cesar en effleurant ses cheveux tout doucement, la main tremblant un peu…

- Tu parles ! C'est surtout qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres à qui tu peux pardonner quelque chose ! ricana Kip, avant de se recevoir un coup de pied arrière de Celia… AIEUH !

- Je ne fais que des caprices… Continua celle-ci, honteuse… Et je suis… Jalouse… Avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, rougissante et frémissante de cette douce confession… Je ne veux pas… Que tu regardes d'autres filles…Alors que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi ! »

Elle s'effraya elle-même de ces paroles… Si un autre visiteur l'entendait… Elle mettait en péril son secret et celui de Celisty…

« HEM ! Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! coupa fermement Celia en s'écartant de Cesar. Tu es mon AMI ! Juste un AMI ! Un ami précieux et… Très patient avec moi… Et…

- Le Roi des ringards !... Chuchota Kip avec les dents qui lui restaient.

- Le Roi des ringards ! » répéta Celia fermement mais à contrecœur, pour que tout le monde l'entende, car elle savait que c'était l'expression favorite de Celisty au sujet de Cesar.

Le prince eu un rire doux et fataliste :

« … Alors j'occupe une place unique dans ton cœur… Dit-il en se penchant pour effleurer doucement de la main les larmes qui perlaient encore aux yeux de Celia…

- Cesar… Frémit celle-ci au contact de sa main, une sensation étrange l'envahissant toute entière…

- Tu es aussi unique pour moi » dit-il d'une voix aussi adorable que pleine de mystères, en plongent intensément son regard dans le sien…

Le reste du jardin du tango sembla disparaître pendant quelques secondes autour d'eux, et Celia fut traversée…

… Par l'éclair d' un doute délicieux… Et effrayant à la fois…

« Et si Cesar… ? »

Elle ne put formuler entièrement sa pensée, interrompue par les fans de Klaus qui s'impatientaient à l'entrée du labyrinthe :

« Prince Cesar ! Revenez par ici ! Il nous faut l'une de vos fleurs magiques à offrir au Prince Klaus !

- Pardon… Le devoir m'appelle… » dit Cesar en faisant un baise main de très grande classe à Celia, avant de lui échapper encore, retournant à son poste, car la sécurité du jardin en dépendait !

Celia le regarda quelques secondes travailler au milieu des jeunes filles, cette fois avec bienveillance… Et même une certaine admiration…

« Bien, soupira Celia en serrant contre elle le bouquet qu'il lui avait offert. J'ai assez fais de bêtises pour aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas l'embêter d'avantage… Rentrons à la maison…

- Ah non ! s'exclama Kip. Après le scandale que tu as fait, il faut que tu te rachètes une conduite et montre l'exemple ! Tu vas entrer dans ce labyrinthe et donner une fleur magique à Klaus ! Vu le bouquet que t'as refilé Cesar, t'en auras encore un paquet à la sortie !

- Mais heu… Bouda Celia. C'est à moi qu'il les a données, pas à Klaus !

- Plus de caprices ! décida Kip en la poussant vers l'entrée du labyrinthe. Et puis je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de voir Klaus !

- Oui, c'est vrai… Rougit Celia… Mais un cadeau c'est un cadeau, ça ne se redonne… PAAAAS ! »

A peine rentrée dans le labyrinthe, Celia chuta sur une trappe et se gamella par terre…

« Ah ! J'ai bousillées dix roses !

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais besoin de ce gros bouquet, ricana Kip sournoisement… Seules les filles qui ont une fleur magique à la sortie du labyrinthe ont le droit d'approcher Klaus ! »

Le labyrinthe avait été conçu par l'esprit machiavélique de Celisty. Il était parcouru de pièges, de culs de sacs et d'énigmes à résoudre en tout genre… Dans chaque virage et au pied de chaque mur, il y avait des dizaines de fans de Klaus en larmes après que leurs fleurs aient été froissées, coupées, broyées, hachées menues….

« … C'est pas un labyrinthe, c'est un parcours du combattant ! s'écria Celia, outrée, après avoir faillit s'enliser dans une mare de sables mouvants…

- En effet… Dit soudain une voix sombre et rugueuse. Tu es prise à ton propre piège… On dirait que tu as conçu ce labyrinthe dans le but d'être la seule à pouvoir approcher Klaus à la sortie… »

Celia sursauta, son cœur battant la chamade. En se retournant, elle fut comme transpercée par le regard brûlant du ténébreux Luciano…

Après la scène de la veille… Où il avait faillit l'embrasser…

_« … Mais où il a finalement embrassé Cesar ! »_ pensa Celia, verte à ce souvenir…

« Ooooh ! Ça devient intéressant ! gloussa Kip, sadique. Bon, je vous laisse ! minauda-t-il en s'enfuyant par la voie des airs…

- Héééé ! Reviens, lâcheur ! » hulula Celia, mais le koala était déjà loin…

Et Luciano qui continuait de la darder de son regard… Tellement envoûtant…

« Hem ! toussa Celia. Je n'aurais pas pensé … Que tu tenterais aussi le labyrinthe, Luciano… Tu es venu offrir une fleur à Klaus ? »

A ces mots, le brun passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel avant de s'exclamer haut et fort :

« MAIS NON ! PAS DU TOUT ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Je… Je suis arrivé ici par hasard…

- … Par hasard ? Répéta Celia, avant de sourire… Ah, je comprends… En fait, tu t'es encore perdu…

- N … NON ! s'écria le ténébreux. Je suivais son altesse Liam, pour le protéger ! Mais il s'est échappé tout à coup pour aller acheter je ne sais quoi et je l'ai perdu de vue ! Je sais qu'après il doit aller au lac de la valse viennoise, mais si je veux le retrouver, il faut je sorte de ce fichu traquenard où j'ai fais l'erreur d'entrer en le recherchant !

- … Et donc, tu es perdu, sourit Celia triomphalement.

- Tu peux parler ! T'as l'air maligne, perdue dans ton propre labyrinthe avec ton gros bouquet pour Klaus en ayant essayé d'éliminer toutes tes rivales !

- A vrai dire, soupira Celia, fatiguée des surprises de Celisty, je reconnais la première que c'était une idée IDIOTE. Aussi, si tu le veux bien, je te propose un marché. Je t'aide à sortir du labyrinthe, et en échange tu me protèges des pièges que mon esprit PERFIDE aura semés sur notre route…

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Luciano. Tu ne te souviens pas où ils sont placés ?

- En ce moment, j'ai la mémoire pleine de courants d'air, oh, oh, oh ! » dit Celia avec un rire forcé et amer…

_« Tu parles, pensa-t-elle, je ne suis pas un ange, mais Celisty est vraiment DEMONIAQUE ! »_

Luciano accepta l'offre d'un hochement de tête, car elle était raisonnable. Il avait besoin du sens de l'orientation de Celia, et elle, de son adresse au combat. Leur partenariat s'avéra des plus efficaces, Celia s'orientant avec une bonne déduction dans le parcours de fleurs et d'arbres, et Luciano déjouant les pièges redoutables imaginés par Celisty. Enfin, au bout d'une demi heure de chemin et d'épreuves en tout genres, la sortie fut enfin en vue…

« On a réussit ! s'exclama Luciano, souriant pour une fois.

- Merci ! C'est grâce à toi ! » rit Celia en se jetant à son cou…

Ils restèrent figés dans cette position, avant de réaliser l'ambiguïté de la situation…

« HEM ! dirent-ils en s'éloignant brusquement l'un de l'autre, rougissants comme des tomates.

- Heu… Luciano… Murmura Celia, un peu gênée… A propos d'hier… Je suis désolée de t'avoir assommé avec ce coup de poing… Ce n'était pas volontaire…

- C'est déjà oublié… Coupa le brun…Encore plus rouge…

- Et… A propos… De ce qui a faillit se produire… Ajouta Celia, tremblante et le cœur battant nerveusement… C'est… Oublié aussi…

- Merci ! soupira Luciano avec soulagement. Pour tout t'avouer… Je suis heureux de ne pas me souvenir de tout…

- Que Cesar t'a embrassé ? Rit Celia.

- Non, ça… C'était plutôt agréable, finalement… Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il embrasse bien, cet idiot…

- Lucianoooo… Se liquéfia Celia, abasourdie…

- Tu aurais préféré que Cesar t'embrasse ? Demanda le ténébreux avec un sourire espiègle, sachant qu'il avait touché droit au but.

- Hein ?... Lui… Moi ?... Gnaaaah ! » s'affola Celia, en battant l'air des bras…

Luciano glissa vers elle comme un félin et la plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre avec une fermeté suave et hypnotique…

« Ou bien… Lui demanda-t-il enfin alors qu'elle aurait pu être à sa merci, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien… Est6ce que tu aurais préféré que JE t'embrasse ? »

Celia se raccrocha à ce regard brûlant posé sur elle, mais resta parfaitement calme et maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle avait comprit que Luciano n'accordait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui…

Et que quoi qu'il fasse, il agissait en Prince Knight. Toujours protéger les autres…

« … Il n'y a pas de pièges, dit enfin Celia, la gorge sèche. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais préféré… Je… N'avais jamais encore été confrontée… A une telle situation… Je… Ne sais pas trop ce que ça signifie… C'est vrai, il y a un mois, je n'existais pour personne, et tout à coup… Des Princes charmants apparaissent de partout ! »

Luciano la sonda encore du regard pendant quelques secondes, comprenant qu'elle était sincère. Il s'éloigna enfin d'elle, avec un demi sourire presque amusé…

« … Qui aurait cru que tu avais si peu confiance en toi, Celisty ? »

Cette phrase lacéra le cœur de Celia comme des coups de poignards…

_« Il est convaincu que je suis elle… »_ pensa-t-elle, plus triste et désespérée qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé…

« Si tu ne prends pas les choses en mains, Cesar n'osera jamais faire le premier pas… Dit soudain Luciano…

- Quoi ?... Trembla Celia. Mais… Je ne suis pas sûre… Que… »

Luciano désigna la sortie.

« Viens. On y va…

- O … Oui… » frémit Celia en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Cesar s'en veut horriblement… Reprit Luciano… Même après toutes ces années… La culpabilité le ronge malgré ses sacrifices et je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse par le dévorer…

- Que… Veux-tu dire ? Demanda Celia, glacée d'angoisse à cette terrible confession…

- Tu le sais très bien… Je vois bien que tu as enfin surmonté cette horreur et que tu comprends maintenant que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir souffert de cette tragédie, mais si tu as pardonnée à Cesar et que… Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui… Dis le lui. Fais le vite… Sinon… C'est moi qui reviendrais te parler.

- Mais explique moi… »

Luciano plongea une main dans sa veste et en retira… Un collier. Il était vraiment magnifique, formé de perles bleues, avec en centre un ravissant saphir, sertit en forme de coquillage…

« Lu… ciano ? s'étrangla Celia, pivoine.

- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis en ce moment, et tu es plus dangereuse qu tous les pièges de ce labyrinthe réunis, déclara le garçon en nouant doucement le collier au cou de la jeune fille. J'ai moi aussi fait une erreur autrefois, et je neveux pas la reproduire… Alors… Je vais laisser couler du temps. Jusqu'à ce que pour ça aussi, on soit sûrs de notre chemin… »

Et avant que Celia ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Luciano s'était échappé comme une ombre par la sortie du labyrinthe…

Il aperçut à quelques pas de là, Klaus qui crevait d'ennuis à côté d'une montagne de fleurs magiques qu' on lui avait offert, et cerné par ses fans qui ronronnaient autour de lui. La surprise se peignit littéralement sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Luciano surgir en trombe du labyrinthe !

« Luciano… Murmura Klaus, pâle comme s'il avait vu un fantôme… Luciano ! » cria-t-il tout à coup… Un vrai cri du cœur…

Le ténébreux se figea dans sa course, posa sur lui ses yeux de chat durant un long regard mêlé de sentiments contradictoires, avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur…

Celia sortit à son tour du labyrinthe, pâle et un peu tremblante…

« Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Klaus en se précipitant vers elle, au désespoir outré de ses fans…

- C'est une longue histoire… Sourit Celia faiblement. Enfin ! Je suis heureuse d'être sortie de cette épreuve… Murmura-t-elle tristement.

- Tu… Tu m'as apporté vraiment beaucoup de roses… S'étonna Klaus devant son impressionnant bouquet, qu'elle avait protégé au péril de sa vie…

- Ah ! C'est un cadeau de Cesar ! dit-elle, un vrai sourire revenant éclairer son visage… Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne te donne qu'une rose ? Ce n'est pas bien de donner à quelqu'un d'autre un cadeau qu'on nous a offert… »

Le visage de Klaus s'assombrit. Il tressaillit en ayant soudain remarqué le saphir brillant au cou de Celia…

« Apparemment… Murmura-t-il tristement en effleurant doucement la pierre… Luciano ne partage pas ton avis…

- Luciano ? Rougit fébrilement Celia. Ah !... Heu… Tiens ! » dit-elle en tendant, la main tremblante, une rose à Klaus.

« Merci ! » sourit-il avec un sourire renversant, avant de se pencher délicatement, et… Embrasser tendrement la joue de Celia !

… Sous les clameurs scandalisées des autres filles présentes :

« Non mais j'y crois pas !

- Klaus !

- Celisty !

- Quel scandale ! »

« Hein ?... Quoi ?... Klaus, voyons ! » s'exclama Celia en réalisant enfin, s'enfuyant à son tour dans un tourbillon de jupons, rouge comme un poivron…

« Puisque c'est ainsi… Je reprends ce qui m'appartient, Luciano… » murmura Klaus, résolu…

« Hé bien , hé bien, hé bien… Commenta Kip, qui n'en perdait pas une miette, depuis l'arbre où il s'était perché… Si j'ai bien compté, les six princes sont officiellement en course pour le cœur de Celia… A moins de les faire danser la chenille, je vois mal comment caser tout ce monde au bal de Saint Lyon ! »

_**Semaine 3 – Mardi**_

… _Can you save my life ?..._

Au Japon, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours de français venait de retentir …

Celisty se leva en serrant contre elle ses livres, le regard un peu triste…

« … Celia ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Demanda Catherine.

- … C'est… Non, ce n'est rien, soupira Celisty.

- … Tu es sûre ?

- C'est juste… De vieilles histoires… Cette langue… Le français… Me rappelle… La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère…

- Ta mère ? s'étonna Catherine. Je croyais que tu étais orpheline ?

- Je dois y aller… » coupa sèchement Celisty en s'esquivant, s'enfuyant à toute allure dans un couloir…

« Mais Celia… Celia, attends ! »

Celisty était déjà arrivée, un peu essoufflée, dans les jardins du lycée…

Les allées fleuries lui rappelaient son royaume, et elle se sentit mieux à mesure qu'elle s'y promenait…

Elle s'arrêta devant un rosier…

« J'espère que ce ringard ne l'embête pas trop… » grinça-t-elle.

« … Lili ? »

Elle sursauta lorsque Leiko l'interpella par ce nom…

« Ah… Pardon… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici… Murmura la jeune fille en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Le temps m'a parut long sans toi… Chuchota le garçon de son ton suave et hypnotique en se rapprochant lentement de la jeune fille…

- Leiko… Pourquoi tu m'appelles Lili ? Demanda Celisty d'un ton fragile et envoûté.

- ça ne te plait pas ? Demanda le garçon en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle…

- Ce n'est pas ça… C'est que… On me surnommait aussi comme ça, quand j'étais petite… Et… Et toutes les personnes qui m'appelaient Lili… Ne sont plus là… Avoua-t-elle, la voix gonflée de larmes…

- Mais moi je suis là pour toi, susurra Leiko en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien… Je te l'ai dit Dimanche dernier… Je t'attends depuis longtemps et je te veux à mes côtés…

- Leiko… » murmura Celisty dans un souffle, frôlée par ses lèvres… Avant de le repousser :

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Leiko ! Je ne suis pas la fille que tu crois !

- Oh que si… Affirma-t-il. Tu es exactement « celle » qu'il me faut…

- Non ! Tu te trompes ! Et de plus… Je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ! Il n'est pas dans cette école, mais… Je l'aime depuis si longtemps !... Alors, je t'en supplies, ne viens pas encore plus compliquer les choses ! » affirma Celisty en s'enfuyant encore…

Leiko eu un demi sourire cruel…

« Non… Tu ne m'échapperas pas… Le ciel doit sombrer dans les ténèbres pour que la Lune puisse apparaître… Et à ce moment là… »

Il arracha une rose de son arbuste avant de froisser les pétales dans sa main d'un rire acide…

« … Celia ! La rotation !

- Oui ! »

Au studio de danse du Royaume des fleurs, Celia et Tony achevaient leur leçon. Grâce à une inclusion magique sur le saphir offert par Luciano, Celia s'était trouvée revêtue d'une robe bleue échancrée , avec des mitaines de même couleur, et une ligne de sirène…

Alors qu'elle achevait avec perfection sa prestation, des applaudissements chaleureux retentirent dans la salle…

Celia se figea, avant de blêmir en découvrant qui l'observait dans l'ombre…

« K … K … Klaus ? »

Tony soupira en devinant la suite et le lapin s'écarta pour aller faire du rangement, les laissant presque en tête à tête…

Klaus avait dégainé son sourire le plus ensorcelant…

« Bravo, Celia, tu es très douée…

- Quoi ? V … Vraiment ?... S'étonna-t-elle en tombant des nues.

- Je ne mens jamais » affirma Klaus, et à ces mots Tony fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux qu'il étouffa en engouffrant une carotte…

« Hem ! Tu es VRAIMENT douée, répéta Klaus à Celia.

- Merci, Klaus ! répondit celle-ci de son sourire le plus kawaï. Mais je veux l'être autant que Cynthia et toi ! »

Au nom de Cynthia, Klaus s'était assombrit. Son regard se fixa plus ou moins involontairement sur le saphir au cou de Celia…

« … Si tu t'entraînes chaque jour… Tu nous surpasseras tous les deux… Murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu absente et nostalgique. Quelqu'un m'a dit cela, une fois… L'année suivante… Cynthia et… Moi… On était champions du monde.

- Et tu t'entraînes toujours chaque jour ? Demanda Celia.

- Et bien oui, bien sûr ! »

En entendant ces mots, la quinte de toux de Tony fut encore plus violente, au point qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec sa carotte…

« Enfin, c'est plutôt ce que j'aimerais pouvoir dire, corrigea Klaus à contre cœur… Cynthia et moi… Avons eu du mal à accorder nos emplois du temps… Nous sommes… Très occupés tous les deux. »

Cette fois, Celia n'eu même pas besoin de la toux de Tony pour comprendre le bobard… Elle tendit un verre d'eau au lapin au bord de l'évanouissement, avant de retourner auprès de Klaus…

« … Cynthia est une fille adorable, tu sais. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais … Je suis sûre que des Princesses de sa classe, il n'y en a qu'une tous les 4000 ans dans le monde de Hanami.

- Une comme toi… Il n'y en a jamais… Murmura Klaus d'un ton étrange, en l'enlaçant de son regard envoûtant… Cela aurait peut-être été mieux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi pour partenaire…

- On appelle ça fuir, Klaus… »

Le garçon sursauta à la remarque de Celia, qui avait tellement touché dans le mille que les moustaches de Tony en frisèrent…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fuis, Klaus ? » demanda doucement Celia en posant ses grands yeux sur lui. Et le regard du garçon se fixa à son tour, pour de bon, sur les éclats bleutés du saphir au cou de la jeune fille…

« Ce que… Je fuis… »

Alors que la tension était à son maximum dans la salle, celle-ci retomba en catastrophe quand Lauren et Brenda déboulèrent comme des bolides sur les lieux.

« Kyyyya ! s'écria Lauren, hystérique. Il est iciiii ! Prince Klaus !

- Oh, il est très élégant aujourd'hui, dans son costume Princier blanc à galons… S'extasia Brenda comme dans une revue de mode.

- Il porte tous les jours ce costume, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Tony dans un soupir.

- Quelqu'un t'as causé, le rongeur ? gronda Brenda.

- Désolé, Tony… Je suppose qu'il y a certaines contraintes que je n'arriverais pas à fuir… Soupira Klaus à son tour.

- En tout cas, c'est sympa de vous revoir ! dit Celia aux deux filles avec un bon sourire. Ça faisait un moment depuis le concours…

- Toi, je ne te connais pas ! rétorqua Brenda.

- Prince Klaus ! Vous n'envisagez quand même pas de devenir partenaire avec une fille d'aussi mauvaise réputation ? Geignit Lauren.

- C'est QUOI ce sous entendu ? fulmina Celia.

- S'il doit y avoir meurtre, merci de le faire à l'extérieur, y'a rien de pire qu'une tâche de sang sur le parquet… Commenta Tony.

- C'est bon ! On s'en va ! grogna Lauren. Mais le Prince Klaus vient avec nous !

- Ouais, pas question d'en laisser une miette à cette harpie ! » renchérit Brenda.

« Aaaah ! »

Klaus poussa ce cri aigu, puis se fit littéralement kidnapper par les deux commères, le garçon ayant à peine le temps de lancer un regard impuissant et désespéré à Celia, avant de disparaître derrière une porte qui claque…

« Décidément… Klaus est vraiment victime de son succès ! rit Celia.

- S'il se décidait aussi à choisir ce qu'il veut pour de bon… Marmonna tout bas Tony…

- … Que veux-tu dire ? » s'étonna Celia.

Les oreilles du lapin frémirent, car il avait conscience d'en avoir peut-être trop dit…

« C'est pas mon genre de faire des commérages…Dit Tony d'une voix nouée de non-dits.

- … Mais ?

- … C'est pas ma faute ! Sous ma forme de lapin, je suis tout petit !... Alors des fois… Les gens ne remarquent pas ma présence… Et je vois… Des choses…

- … Et ? Demanda Celia, devinant que Tony détenait sans aucun doute une information aussi explosive que la poudre…

- Non ! Non ! Je ne dirais rien ! jura le lapin blanc, devenu rouge poivron. Mais … Mais ça a un rapport avec ton saphir !

- Tu sais… J'ai bien vu que Klaus le regardait d'une drôle de manière… Murmura Celia, intriguée…

- C'est normal, il n'assume pas… NON ! J'AI RIEN DIIIIT ! » hulula Tony en s'enfuyant… Avant de revenir sur ses pas :

« Ne dis à personne que je t'ai dis que j'ai vu que Klaus a un secret, et que si ça se sait ce sera un drame international ! »

Il claqua la porte à son tour.

Celia secoua la tête, désolée…

« De toute façons… J'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as dis ! »

La jeune fille, après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, quitta à son tour le studio de danse.

« Finalement… Pensa-t-elle. On dirait un monde tout mignon la praline, mais en fait… Tout le monde a l'air de cacher de tristes secrets… »

Alors qu'elle traversait le parc du Jive, elle rencontra Vince, qui, inévitablement, se précipita droit sur elle :

« Ah, Celia, te voilà ! J'allais partir jouer sur la plage de la Rumba ! Viens avec moi !

- Jou… er ? répéta-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

- Ouais ! On fera des châteaux de sable, et des pâtés, et…

- Prince Vincent ! » interrompit sèchement une voix.

Celia frémit en voyant arriver vers eux un des membres de la cour de l'empire Nezzie, un vieux ministre portant le monocle et souriant tous les 36 du mois…

« Prince Vincent, feula-t-il de sa voix aigre, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous parlez de châteaux de sable alors qu'en ce moment même le Prince Kiefer est en entrevue avec plusieurs pays et a besoin de votre présence à ses côtés ?

- Si Kiefer avait besoin de moi, ça se saurait ! soupira Vince en haussant les épaules… Tu vois, ajouta-t-il pour Celia, c'est pour ça aussi qu'il faut que je crée mon propre royaume… Un endroit où tout le monde serait enfin libre de s'amuser… »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait à contre cœur avec le ministre, Celia fut saisie d'une idée. Elle grimpa soudain sur un banc et leva le poing en s'exclamant sous le regard sidéré des passants :

« Vive le royaume de Vince ! »

La stupeur, puis un éclair de malice éclairèrent le visage du petit blond.

Lui aussi leva haut le poing en scandant :

« Vive le Royaume de Vince !

- Altesse, assez ! se liquéfia le ministre. Allons, venez ! »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Celia remarqua que Vince s'était redressé en bombant le torse… Il avait reprit confiance en lui…

« Quelle personne heureuse… » sourit-elle.

« … Heureuse… »

Elle repensa à son rêve de la veille… Ce rêve… Ou ce souvenir…

« … C'était au lac de la valse viennoise… J'en suis sûre… »

Elle décida de retourner sur ses pas et aller au lac… Mais pour cela, elle devait passer par le Jardin du Tango, et alors qu'elle le traversait…

« … Chblong ! »

Elle heurta brusquement quelque chose, et ce quelque chose émit un :

« Aïe !

- Hein ?... Liam ! s'exclama Celia, surprise en le découvrant plié en deux à genoux parmi les fleurs…

- Enchanté… de te revoir… Dit-il de son sourire le plus gentleman alors qu'elle lui avait piétiné le corps…

- Aaaaah ! Pardon ! Liam ! s'affola Celia. Je t'avais pas vu, c'est parce que la pelouse est verte et toi aussi, alors…

- … Vert… Répéta-t-il, achevé…

- Heu, je veux dire, ton costuuuume, s'enfonça Celia… Désolée ! Vraiment !

- Pas grave, continua-t-il de sourire en se relevant péniblement. J'étais juste venu admirer toutes ces magnifiques fleurs et finalement c'est la plus belle qui est venue à ma rencontre ! dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

- Oh, Liam… Bégaya Celia, rouge pivoine.

- Et toi, Celia, que faisais-tu par ici?

- J'allais au lac de la valse viennoise… Mais c'est vrai que les fleurs du jardin du Tango sont jolies ! Elles me donnent… Envie de danser ! rit-elle en esquissant un pas.

- Oh, vraiment ? sourit Liam. Moi aussi ! J'aime aussi danser. Les fleurs et la danse… Je faisais équipe avec ma sœur Olive… Elle dansait comme une fée des fleurs !

- Heu… Ce devait être joli à voir ! se força à sourire Celia, un peu gênée de le voir repartir dans son sister complex…

- Je sais ! s'exclama Liam, traversé par une idée. Tu pourrais me montrer une danse que tu as apprise ?

- Hein ? s'affola Celia, prise de court. C'est que… Je suis un peu timide… Rougit-elle.

- ça ira ! dit Liam doucement en prenant tendrement sa main… Je vais danser avec toi… »

Le cerveau de Celia connu durant quelques secondes un sévère bug informatique.

C'était la première fois…

Que Liam lui parlait avec cette voix là… Et ce regard là…

Et, Martien ou pas, c'était quand même drôlement déstabilisant !

« Bien… C'est d'accord ! » dit-elle en penchant la tête.

Alors, au milieu des parterres de fleurs, ils se mirent à évoluer tout en douceur et légèreté… Liam n'avait pas mentit, l'instant était vraiment féerique… Celia se sentait portée par les pas et riait aux éclats…

« Tu sais, dit Liam, notre spécialité avec Olive, c'est le fox trot !

- Le fox trot ? répéta Celia en recevant cette information.

- Tu veux que je te montre les pas ? Ça se danse sur un rythme musical 4/4. Un pas de base se fait sur 12 temps (3 mesures), correspondant à 8 mouvements que l'on exprime sous la forme de « vite » (1 temps), et de « lent » (2 temps)… Ce qui donne : lent, vite, vite, lent, lent, vite, vite, lent…

- Doucemeeeent ! … J'arrive pas à suiiiivre ! » s'affola Celia…

… C'est donc grâce à Liam qu'elle apprit à danser le fox trot, même si elle n'y était pas particulièrement à l'aise…

« … Merci pour la leçon, Liam, sourit-elle…

- Merci à toi ! C'était amusant de danser avec toi ! C'est comme si je dansais avec Olive !

- Ah… Hem… Toussa Celia. Ça me rend… Très heureuse… D'entendre ça…"

Puis, avec un bon sourire:

« Liam ! Dansons encore ensemble une autre fois !

- D'accord… Et si tu veux un bon conseil, trouve très vite une danse qui sera ta spécialité, Celia… Et tu remporteras toutes les victoires ! »

A peine venait-il de lui donner ce conseil que les parterres de fleurs furent soudain balayés par un vent d'une violence inouïe, une attaque d'une telle puissance que Celia poussa un cri en se sentant emportée…

« Celia ! » s'écria Liam en la rattrapant par une main et la serrant contre lui…

Tout autour d'eux, le jardin était à présent dévasté…

Ils virent au loin se diriger vers eux une silhouette sombre et inquiétante, à la longue chevelure platine et arborant des bandages sur de récentes blessures…

« Le sorcier Eldween de l'autre soir ! frémit Liam.

- Un… Eldween ? répéta Celia, ébahie.

- Je pensais qu'on l'avait vaincu ! »

Deux autres sorciers apparurent à ses côtés. Cette fois, il n'avait pas fait l'erreur de venir seul… Le chef des sorciers eu un ricanement méprisant et cruel en infligeant une nouvelle attaque magique aux deux adolescents…

« Prince Liam ! ordonna-t-il alors que ses tourbillons lacéraient les vêtements et la peau du jeune homme. Soyez raisonnable et livrez moi la Princesse !

- Pas question… Lutta le garçon, dents serrées, en dégainant son arbalète …

- Pauvre idiot ! » répliqua froidement le sorcier, et il n'eu qu'à lever la main pour le désarmer de ses puissants pouvoirs, et balancer violemment le corps du prince contre le tronc noueux d'un arbre…

« LIAM ! » s'écria Celia en le voyant chuter à terre, inconscient…

Le sorcier Eldween avança lentement vers elle, l'aura magique émanant de lui traçant un chemin au milieu des fleurs dévastées…

« … Heureux de te revoir… Petite Princesse… Sourit-il cruellement…

- Vous… Espèce de… Qui êtes vous ?, jura-t-elle, sur ses gardes.

- Tu l'as oublié, mais je peux t'aider à te souvenir… » dit-il en glissant sinueusement jusqu'à elle, avant de lui saisir le poignet brutalement, en le serrant à lui faire mal…

« Maintenant, jubila-t-il, tu es à ma merci… IIII ! »

De son autre main, Celia venait de lui balancer un uppercut dans les dents !

« Dans tes rêves, pauvre cloche ! » rugit-elle en lui plantant successivement un coup dans le ventre, un coup dans les genoux, un autre dans le nez, avant de lui assener un low kick fulgurant qui fit valser le sorcier en vol plané sur deux mètres !

« Non mais tu m'as pris pour la potiche du quartier ? Relèves toi et je te fracasse en freefight ! jura-t-elle en levant le poing.

- Petite peste ! » feula le sorcier, le nez en sang, en redoublant de force dans son attaque magique suivante, épaulé de ses sbires…

« Maintenant… Je vais terminer mon œuvre ! » hurla leur chef en lançant dans sa direction une véritable trombe de feu et d'électricité entremêlées…

Celia, pétrifiée de peur et de surprise, ne put que crier un « NOOOON ! » terrorisé, en cachant ses yeux avec ses mains…

… La seconde d'après, alors même qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir, elle reconnu le contact familier d'un bras passé autour de sa taille, et la sensation bienveillante d'une magie protectrice flottant tout autour d'elle…

« … Cesar… » murmura-t-elle, soulagée, ravie, et le cœur battant à tout rompre , en se raccrochant au garçon.

Il était arrivé juste à temps, formant un bouclier magique tout autour d'eux… En relevant la tête, Celia fut surprise de voir qu'ils étaient quatre en fait, car Luciano était là aussi avec eux, faisant rempart de son corps pour protéger celui de Liam, toujours inanimé…

« … C'est pas vrai… Jura le chef des sorciers Eldween en continuant de leur balancer des sortilèges, contrés par le bouclier… Maudit Prince… Faudra-t-il que je tue jusqu'au dernier les membres de la famille de la mer ? »

Ces quelques mots provoquèrent une cascade d'images saccadées dans l'esprit de Celia… Des images floues, imprécises, mais certainement violentes… Car tout à coup elle se sentait oppressée, tremblante de peur, une peur viscérale, insoutenable… Et une douleur… La perçant au plus profond de sa chair… Ce souvenir… Ce souvenir…

« Celia ! s'exclama Cesar en la rappelant au présent, la serrant plus fort contre lui au milieu des tourbillons de magie…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? Murmura-t-elle, pâle et tremblante, presque sous le choc…

- Le Prince Liam ne se réveille toujours pas ! Il est peut-être grièvement blessé ! » s'écria Luciano, la voix nouée d'angoisse, au milieu des attaques répétées des sorciers Eldween…

Cesar serra les dents dans un douloureux effort pour redoubler l'intensité du bouclier, puis soutenant toujours Celia de son autre bras, lui demanda tout haut, d'un ton sincère et assuré, pour une fois…

« … Princesse ! … Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

- Cesar… Murmura-t-elle, surprise du contexte de cette déclaration.

- Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment pour les roucoulades ? s'offusqua Luciano en lançant des éclairs avec les yeux…

- Tu veux sauver Liam ? » lui rétorqua Cesar du tac au tac.

Luciano détourna la tête avec un « Humph » recalé.

« S'il te plaît, Celia… C'est très important… Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? » demanda encore Cesar alors qu'autour d'eux, le bouclier commençait à faiblir…

La jeune fille rougit, puis hocha la tête avec un regard déterminé.

« Bien sûr que j'ai confiance ne toi, pauvre idiot ! dit-elle en s'accrochant plus fermement à lui.

- Je vais tenter quelque chose… Promets moi de ne pas avoir peur…

- Je n'aurais pas peur ! » affirma-t-elle.

Cesar esquissa un demi sourire, puis tout en continuant à maintenir le bouclier d'une main, et de serrer Celia contre lui de l'autre , ferma les yeux…

Toute une aura éblouissante de magie commença à resplendir en étincelles féeriques tout autour de Celia, envahie par une impression bienveillante, apaisante… Et étrangement familière…

Très vite, l'aura autour d'elle se fit véritablement aveuglante…

« … Cette magie… Murmura-t-elle, complètement abasourdie…

- A présent… Les morceaux brisés se sont retrouvés… » dit Cesar d'un ton étrange.

Sa main glissa en un frôlement jusqu'au milieu du dos de Celia, et elle se sentit envahie par une puissance phénoménale, supérieure, mystérieuse…

Et délicieuse…

Comme si… Tout à coup …

Sa magie, sa chair, ses battements de cœur…

Tout ce qui était elle ne formait plus qu'un avec Cesar…

Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, et tout autour d'eux le bouclier intensifia sa puissance…

Avant de… Renvoyer les attaques des sorciers Eldween !

Les trois sorciers furent balayés comme des fétus de paille, littéralement engloutis par une vague de magie étincelante, d'une puissance ahurissante et insensée…

Elle balaya le paysage sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et, encore une fois, les sorciers battirent en retraite, préférant se téléporter par la magie que périr sous cet assaut…

« … Tu regretteras d'avoir réveillé ses pouvoirs ! » jura le sorcier en chef comme une lugubre prédiction, avant de disparaître… Jusqu'à son prochain retour…

La seconde d'après, tout redevint calme et d'un silence presque anormal dans le jardin du tango…

Essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir, échevelée, tremblante encore de peur et d'émotion, Celia manqua de glisser des bras de Cesar, qui la rattrapa alors qu'elle chutait à terre à genoux…

« … C'était quoi… ça ? murmura Celia en peinant à reprendre son souffle… Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire… Cesar ?

- On vient de remporter cette bataille par la puissance de notre amour ! déclara-t-il en prenant son sourire le plus crétin et une pose qui ne sert strictement à rien, comme dans une case de shojo, avec vent dans les cheveux et pastilles de lumière … Et par la magie de nos cœurs brisés qui se sont retrouvés, oh mon âme sœur, mon adorée…

- Tu ne dis vraiment que des idioties ! grogna-t-elle en lui collant une tarte…

- Aïe !... Tes mains sont si jolies…

- Pervers ! Idiot ! Sado maso !

-… Liam ! »

Leur chamaillerie fut interrompue par ce cri du Coeur de Luciano, toujours perché au-dessus du Prince du royaume vert, resté inanimé…

« Liam ! … Votre Altesse Liam ! … Je vous en prie, ouvrez les yeux ! implorait le ténébreux, sa voix rauque nouée d'angoisse… Cesar ! Vite ! Fais lui un sort de guérison !

- Ooooh… Mais c'est que tu es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour ton Prince… Gloussa celui-ci d'un air facétieux…

- Cesar ! s'écrièrent Luciano et Celia d'une seule voix ulcérée, en lui collant une double tarte…

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Mais vous n'avez vraiment aucun humour !

- Soigne Liam tout de suite ! ordonna Celia, les yeux en furie.

- Pas besoin, regarde… » sourit Cesar.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Liam, et imita soudain à la perfection une voix de fille :

« Grand frère, grand frère…

- ça alors, s'étonna Luciano, les yeux ronds. Mais c'est la voix de…

- Grand frère, grand frère… C'est moi, Olive… C'est Olive… Je suis venue te dire que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon et que je veux me marier avec lui…

- QUOIIII ? » hurla Liam d'une voix véritablement folle de rage, en se réveillant en un bond, se redressant avec des yeux enflammés de fureur et l'expression du mec qui va commettre un meurtre !

« C'EST QUIIII ? JE VAIS LE TUEEEER ! »

Luciano et Celia en restèrent cloués de stupéfaction, et même un peu de peur.

« Et voilà ! lança Cesar d'un air goguenard en reprenant sa vraie voix… C'était une imitation magique ! Grâce à moi, Liam est plus vivant que jamais !

- Parce que tu comptais peut être lui faire plutôt un smack magique ? grogna Celia en lui plantant encore un coup de poing sur le crâne…

- Mais, heu… » soupira-t-il, la larme à l'œil…

De son côté, Liam s'était calmé aussitôt, en retrouvant sa douceur zen et un peu naïve habituelle…

« Hum ? S'étonna-t-il en retrouvant sa voix douce et tendre. Que s'est-il passé ?... Ah, Celia va bien… Sourit-il. Luciano, tu es là… » dit-il en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux du brun toujours penché vers lui…

Puis il poussa un cri atterré :

« Aaaah ! Le jardin ! C'est une catastrophe ! Il est totalement dévasté !

- Altesse… » murmura Luciano, gorge nouée…

Cette fois , il n'y tient plus…

Luciano enlaça Liam et le serra étroitement contre lui, ne cessant pas de le gronder tendrement en laissant transparaître ses sentiments :

« Liam ! Pauvre fou ! Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! J'ai bien cru… T'avoir perdu… Je veux dire… Comment j'aurais pu annoncer ça à ta sœur ? Tu y as pensé, hein, imbécile ?

- Luciano… Sourit Liam tendrement… C'est la première fois… Que tu me tutoies… »

Celia ouvrit des yeux ronds, une information atteignant son cerveau…

« Oh mais alors… Oh mais alors… Répéta-t-elle tout bas…

- Ah, ah ! Puisque Liam va bien , tout va bien ! Au fait, Celia, viens vite avant que Kip ne rapplique pour faire une crise ! » rit Cesar en embarquant la jeune fille littéralement sous le bras, et s'enfuyant avec dans un sprint fulgurant…

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à proximité du palais où résidait Celia, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de courir, essoufflés…

« Mais alors… Mais alors… Reprit Celia, ses mots entrecoupés par sa respiration hachée… Luciano… Lu… Lu… Luciano… Il … Il…

- Il en pince pour Liam… Confirma Cesar.

- Kyyyya ! hulula Celia, ravie, des étoiles de fangirl plein les yeux. Et Liam, il… ?

- Je crois… Même s'il n'en a pas vraiment conscience…

- Mais… Depuis quand… Luciano… ?

- Plusieurs mois déjà…

- Il faut absolument qu'il le lui dise ! trépigna Celia en sautant sur place…

- Sauf que… Luciano n'ose pas se déclarer… Et têtu comme il est, il ne le ferait même pas sous la torture… Soupira Cesar.

- Cesar ! Il faut absolument qu'on les aide ! s'exclama Celia en lui prenant les mains…

- Bien sûr, ma Princesse… » sourit-il.

Puis, un peu laconiquement :

« Puisqu'on en est aux confidences… Je crois que tu auras remarqué que Luciano éprouve également des sentiments à ton égard… Liam aussi, d'ailleurs…

- Qu… Qu… Qu… QUOI ? » se liquéfia Celia, estomaquée.

Les doigts de Cesar jouèrent plus sensuellement avec les siens, dans un doux frôlement…

« Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Demanda-t-il avec un triste sourire… C'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer, Celia…

- Cesar… » murmura-t-elle, bouleversée…

Elle sentit ses mains lui échapper … Elle tenta de le retenir mais il s'était esquivé avec un rire de façade et son masque sourire du plus parfait des imbéciles :

« Oh dis donc ! lança-t-il en bondissant en arrière, dégainant une énorme montre à gousset. C'est déjà l'heure de mon cours de musique !

- Cesar… Reste ici ! implora Celia en courant vers lui.

- Ah ! Je vois les gardes du palais qui arrivent… Demande leur de t'escorter jusqu'à ta chambre… A bientôt mon ange ! » lança-t-il en disparaissant dans des volutes magiques…

« IDIOOOOT ! Jura Celia, furieuse et déterminée… Si tu crois que tu m'échapperas toujours comme ça, TU TE TROMPES ! »

Un vent doux et chaud balaya ses cheveux, puis une pluie de pétales de rose s'égrena lentement tout autour d'elle…

Celia tendit la main pour saisir au vol l'un de ces pétales, puis le serra tendrement contre son cœur…

« J'ai confiance en toi, Cesar… Murmura-t-elle doucement. Alors… Fais toi confiance aussi… »

Un peu plus loin, Vince, qui avait assisté à cette scène après avoir réussit à s'échapper de la réunion avec plusieurs pays, ne put contenir sa déception en frappant violemment un caillou. Une douleur intense lui parcouru le pied, il serra les dents pour ne pas crier (et donc, se faire remarquer), et finit par rentrer à la résidence secondaire de l'empire Nezzie au Royaume des fleurs, d'un pas bancal mais rageur…

Kiefer, qui venait de rentrer lui aussi, se trouvait dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer violemment, et devina qui en était responsable. En allant à sa rencontre, un livre à la main, il découvrit un Vince écumant véritablement de rage, tournoyant dans la gigantesque salle à manger en tirant au lance pierre sur tous les chandeliers en argent… Ils remplaçaient les autres princes dans son esprit…

« Tu as raté la fin de la réunion, fit remarquer Kiefer de son ton calme et monocorde alors que Vince venait de dégommer un précieux vase à plusieurs milliers de « tulipes »…

- Pour ce que ça m'importe ! rugit le petit blond, déchaîné au lance pierre…

- Peut-on connaître la raison de cette bouderie ? Soupira Kiefer. Quelqu'un t'a mangé ton goûter… Ou bien tu as encore la colique ?

- TE FICHES PAS DE MOI ! » hurla Vince en ajoutant un trou au beau milieu d'un tableau, pile à côté du visage de Kiefer…

Puis le blond blêmit en réalisant que s'il avait loupé sa cible, c'est Kiefer qui en aurait subit les conséquences…

« Pose ce lance- pierre » ordonna celui-ci de sa voix calme et nette, en sourcillant à peine.

Pur une fois, Vince obéit sans contester, avant de baisser la tête avec son air de petit chiot battu et abandonné par son maître…

« … C'est Celia… Avoua-t-il enfin, la gorge serrée…

- Je m'en doutais, dit Kiefer en le jaugeant de son regard analytique. Seule une poussée de testostérone ou la perte de tes dents de lait pouvaient justifier ton attitude…

- Ils lui tournent tous autour ! s'écria Vince en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Klaus et ses sourires de faux cul, Luciano qui est pas fichu de trouver tout seul la porte des toilettes, Liam complètement perché dans son pays des merveilles… Et le pire, je vais te dire, le pire c'est qu'elle court derrière cet idiot de Cesar et ses tours de magie à deux balles ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui trouver, à ce décérébré ? Et après, elle ne veut pas de moi en disant que je suis un gamin, alors que de tous, je suis sûrement le seul qui soit sincère !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Kiefer. Arrête avant de souffrir encore plus…

- Je ne peux pas ! jura le blond, déterminé, les yeux plein de flammes. Je veux gagner !

- Tu sais… Il y a… D'autres filles… Hasarda Kiefer, pas très doué… Des tas de filles au royaume des fleurs… Pour qui tu représentes… Non, un idéal, faut pas exagérer… Mais… Qui aimeraient bien…

- C'est Celia que je veux ! coupa sèchement Vince, buté. Je la veux, je la veux, je la veux, je l'aurais ! trépigna-t-il en faisant vraiment un caprice, rouge de colère.

- Admettons… Murmura Kiefer. Et après ?... Pourquoi tu la veux ? »

A cette question, Vince se figea littéralement dans ses gestes, surpris…

« … Pourquoi ?

- … Eh bien oui…. Bégaya Kiefer, mal à l'aise… Il y a bien une raison… Pourquoi Celia… Et pas… Quelqu'un d'autre…

- Pourquoi ?... Heu… »

Vince serra les poings, repartant dans son caprice…

« … Parce que je suis AMOUREUX ! … Voilà, c'est sûrement ça !... Si je la veux, c'est parce que je suis amoureux !... Mais toi bien sûr, t'y connais rien ! T'as pas d'expression, pas de cœur, pas de sentiments… Rien ! Kiefer, tu ne me comprendras jamais parce que toi tu sauras jamais ce que c'est, d'être AMOUREUX ! »

Et là-dessus, Vince partit bouder ailleurs en claquant la porte …

« … Oh que si, je le sais… » murmura Kiefer tristement, en refermant son livre…

_**Semaine 4 – Lundi**_

… _Can you save my life ?__..._

_Il m'arrive quelquefois_

_D'avoir besoin de toi_

_Tant besoin d'un regard_

_De quelqu'un quelque part…_

Plus que la nouvelle tentative d'attentat, ce sont toutes les révélations sentimentales qui avaient troublé Celia… Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Cesar, et elle en souffrait vraiment … Elle s'enivra dans un tourbillon de danses, s'entraînant sans relâche avec Tony pour oublier toutes ces émotions étranges qui la tourmentaient… De nouveau, elle eu les gardes sur le dos, mais ils finirent par la laisser tranquille, le danger étant passé… Les jours défilèrent à une lenteur désespérante, mais on arriva quand même au Lundi suivant. Ravit que Celia mette autant de cœur à danser, et ayant remarqué ses progrès, Kip agita sous son nez un cadeau emballé avec soin…

« Voici ta récompense pour ce dur travail ! » sourit-il.

En ouvrant doucement le papier de soie, Celia découvrit à l'intérieur le magnifique collier de corail qu'elle avait admiré dans la vitrine quelques jours auparavant.

« Oh ! Kip ! C'est vraiment trop ! rougit-elle.

- Tu l'as amplement mérité par tes efforts… Sourit Tony.

- Et puis tu es la princesse du royaume des fleurs, tout de même ! insista Kip.

- Il est vraiment magnifique… Merci beaucoup, Kip… Sourit Celia tendrement.

- Je suis sûr qu'il t'ira à merveille ! s'exclama le koala. C'est aussi un collier magique ! Fabriqué avec le corail de l'empire de corail !

- Le pays de ton grand-père… Dit Tony.

- … Hein ? » s'étonna Celia, les yeux ronds.

Les moustaches de Tony frisèrent :

« Ah ! Pardon ! Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça ! Excuse moi !

- Hein ? … Mais de quoi ? S'étonna encore plus Celia.

- Princesse ! coupa soudain Kip en tirant sur son bras… Regarde un peu qui est là… »

En se retournant, Celia frémit en remarquant Luciano, qui, depuis un moment déjà, l'observait en silence, appuyé sur un mur…

« Oh, Luciano… » murmura Celia en rougissant un peu, avant de courir à sa rencontre…

« Luciano… Je suis contente de te voir ! sourit-elle. Comment va Liam ? J'ai essayé de savoir, mais les gardes du royaume vert refusaient de me donner de ses nouvelles…

- Il s'est parfaitement remit de cette aventure, dit Luciano avec un demi sourire… Il est surtout désolé pour le jardin dévasté…

- Le pauvre… Compatit Celia.

- L'essentiel… C'est que vous soyez sains et saufs tous les deux… Affirma Luciano en la brûlant de son regard…

- Heu… Oui… Rougit Celia.

- Alors… La danse… Tu progresses ? Demanda Luciano, évacuant cette tension en changeant de sujet.

- On dirait… Oh, tiens, puisque tu es là, tu ne voudrais pas t'entraîner avec moi ? Demanda Celia d'un ton amical.

- Je ne travaille pas avec des amateurs, lança sèchement Luciano, bras croisés, en la fusillant du regard. Pourquoi tu ne t'entraînes pas avec Tony ?

- … C'est gentil pour Tony… Fit remarquer Kip.

- Tout baigne, je prends sur moi… Répondit le lapin en croquant nerveusement dans une carotte…

- Allez, pour t'excuser envers Tony, tu vas danser ! rit Celia en prenant d'autorité la main de Luciano.

- B … Bien… » bégaya-t-il, déstabilisé par son audace.

Ils s'élancèrent pour un tour, enchaînant les pas avec rapidité et fluidité…

« Ils sont bons, très bons… Commenta Tony…

- Ah… Le bal de Saint Lyon… Murmura Kip, rêveur…

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser le fox trot, dit Luciano à Celia…

- Ah ! C'est Liam qui m'a appris ! » rit celle-ci.

Luciano s'arrêta brusquement de danser, lâchant sèchement ses mains, le regard dur…

« … Lu… Luciano ?... Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Celia.

- … Faisons une pause, dit-il froidement en l'abandonnant au milieu de la piste…

- Hein ?... Mais on vient à peine de commencer…

- ça va ! coupa sèchement Luciano, la voix aride. Ça ne sert à rien de commencer à danser maintenant, de toute manière !...

- Luciano… S'offusqua Tony…

- Je comprends… » murmura Celia.

Si c'était vrai que Luciano avait des sentiments pour Liam et pour elle, alors c'était difficile pour lui de savoir qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble…

Surtout que…

… Luciano ne pouvait pas danser avec Liam !

« Tu sais Luciano… Ici, ce n'est pas une compétition… Tenta de le rassurer Celia par cette phrase à double sens.

- C'est trop difficile pour toi ! feula-t-il. Tu n'as pas dansé depuis que tu es enfant, comme moi…

- Pause ! dit Celia en levant la main. Je demande un arbitre ! Kip, depuis quand « je » danse ?

- Ah… « Toi » ?... Hem ! … La Princesse du Royaume des fleurs danse depuis l'âge de quatre ans, si je ne m'abuse… Déclara le koala.

- Et toc ! lança Celia.

- Ouais… Sauf que tu as du commencer à prendre des cours avec Tony pour ne plus être la pire danseuse du continent ! grogna Luciano.

- Je ne suis pas là… Je ne suis pas là… Ne m'impliquez pas dans vos histoires… Gémit Tony en passant au jus de carottes…

- Celisty n'est pas la pire danseuse du continent ! s'énerva Celia, les yeux plein de flammes…

- Oh, et vous êtes quoi, alors, votre Altesse ? lança Luciano, goguenard… Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner comme tu l'as toujours fait !

- Non, je n'abandonnerais pas ! s'écria Celia, déterminée. Je veux m'améliorer et je te prouverais qu je peux le faire ! J'irais au bal de Saint Lyon et je danserais comme je l'ai promis à… A une personne qui compte pour moi … Je le ferais pour elle, et après ça… Celui qui s'avise de se moquer de nous, j'en fais du salami ! »

Luciano sembla impressionné par son discours, et surtout, par sa volonté…

« Tu… Tu sembles tellement sûre de parvenir à exaucer ton souhait…

- Je sais pourquoi je danse et pour QUI je danse… Dit la jeune fille s'un ton plus calme et doux… Tu ne te souviens pas, Luciano… Pourquoi tu aimais danser ? »

Il y eu soudain un silence ému, cette question semblant raviver de vieux souvenirs enfouis dans la mémoire et le cœur du jeune homme…

« C'est si loin… Je ne me rappelle pas… Souffla-t-il en détournant la tête…

- Menteur… » murmura Celia, en le perçant jusqu'à l'âme…

Déstabilisé par cette pique, le garçon frémit, la gorge serrée…

« … Il y a quelqu'un … Avec qui je voulais danser et puis… Cette personne a abandonné ce rêve… Alors j'ai continué… Pour elle… Et pour … Un ange qui est au ciel…

- Hahem ! toussa Kip, mal à l'aise. Le Prince Luciano a raison, pourquoi réveiller toutes ces vieilles histoires ? Le passé c'est le passé, ah ah !

- Kip, soupira Tony en secouant la tête…

- Luciano… Murmura Celia, émue, en lui tendant la main… Toi, tu as la force de ne jamais abandonner. Alors je te le demande : danse. Pour cette personne qui a renoncé… Pour cet ange qui veille sur toi là-haut… Et pour nous aussi… »

Luciano la regarda longuement, avec admiration et adoration, avant de prendre sa main.

« … Entendu. Mais je ne te ménagerais pas !

- Je ne demande pas de traitement de faveur ! » rit Celia.

Alors, ils ont recommencés à danser tous les deux… Et leur entraînement fut tout aussi spectaculaire qu'une représentation de championnat !

« Waow ! Bravo ! applaudit Kip, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Je dois reconnaître que ça pourrait être un duo redoutable ! » dit Tony.

_« Mais… Pensa le lapin… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… On dirait qu'il manque quelque chose… Pour que l'alchimie fonctionne vraiment entre eux… »_

« Merci pour cet entraînement, Luciano, sourit Celia.

- Pas de quoi… Je suis vraiment impressionné que tu aies pu continuer…

- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! rit la jeune fille.

- Ah… Tu es une adversaire redoutable… » rougit-il.

Sa main dans la sienne était devenue plus tendre… Et presque brûlante…

« Celia… » chuchota-t-il…

Elle frémit. Il avait prononcé son prénom… Avec une voix et un regard…

Tellement redoutables… Délicieusement dangereux…

« … Tu sais… Cette personne pour qui je danse… » dit-il en se penchant lentement vers elle…

Abasourdi, Tony manqua de s'étouffer avec sa carotte.

Le lapin se mit à glapir des « Reureureu ! » de moteur enroué, et Kip lui frappait dans le dos en criant « CRACHE ! MAIS RECRACHE ! »

Cette intervention coupa net l'élan de Luciano, qui se reprit, recula de dix pas et toussa lui aussi :

« Je te souhaite de réaliser ton souhait, Celia ! » dit-il en s'enfuyant, rouge flamme, par la porte…

« Luciano… » murmura Celia, un peu perdue dans ses sentiments, alors qu'en arrière-plan, Tony venait de renvoyer sa carotte en plein dans la tronche de Kip…

Luciano s'était mit à courir… Il courait, il courait, pourchassé par ses peurs, dévoré par ses émotions…

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? se sermonna-t-il… Qu'est-ce que j'ai faillit faire ? »

Il le savait, pourtant. Ses vieux sentiments étaient remontés à la surface…

Tout simplement…

Mais rien n'était simple…

Il… Avait aussi de nouveaux sentiments…

… Pour Liam…

Lors de l'attaque des sorciers Eldween…

Ce qu'il avait éprouvé en pensant le perdre…

Ça allait au-delà du devoir du knight pour son Prince…

Au-delà de l'amitié… De la fraternité… Et même… De l'amour…

« Je ne dois pas retomber dans ce genre de schéma, se sermonna-t-il. C'est dangereux pour moi… Et encore plus dangereux pour Liam ! »

Il soupira… Heureusement, son prince était si naïf… Il ne se doutait pas des sentiments qui le dévoraient…

« Ça ira. Pour le moment, Liam ne sait rien…

- Qu'est-ce que Liam ne sait pas ? Demanda une douce voix de jeune fille dans son dos.

- Allons donc ! grogna Luciano. Cesar, c'est bon, la plaisanterie a assez duré, tu peux arrêter d'imiter… »

Il se retourna, et son sang fit un triple loops dans ses veines. Il en demeura complètement figé de stupéfaction, la bouche ouverte…

« … OLIVE ? »

Accompagnée de quatre gardes et de deux demoiselles de compagnie, Olive était bien là, assise dans le fauteuil roulant qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis que sa santé avait déclinée…

Tout comme son frère l'avait décrite, Olive avait un joli et tendre sourire, de mignonnes couettes qui lui donnaient des airs de petite fille, et de beaux yeux verts derrière ses lunettes… Il y avait aussi dans son regard une douceur maternelle qu'on retrouvait aussi chez Liam, mais avec une maturité supplémentaire, et surprenante pour son âge… Elle avait déjà plus de sagesse que des femmes de deux fois son âge…

« V … Votre Altesse… Bégaya Luciano, en s'inclinant devant elle… Mais… Quelle surprise !... Quand êtes-vous arrivée ?... Votre frère le sait-il seulement ?... On nous avait dit que votre mal s'était aggravé…

- C'est le cas… Dit-elle avec un triste sourire, posant amicalement une main sur l'épaule de Luciano…

- Pourquoi dans ce cas avoir fait tout ce chemin depuis l'empire Nezzie ? C'est de la folie !

- … Pour la même raison que tu l'aurais fait dans ma situation… Sourit-elle perspicacement…

- Al… Tesse…

- Si tout doit s'achever bientôt… Je ne saurais l'accepter sans avoir été aux côtés de Liam…

- Je vous en prie… Ne dites pas des paroles aussi funestes… Le Prince ne se remettra jamais de votre perte !

- Ce qui me rassure… C'est qu'à présent c'est toi qui es à ses côtés… » sourit Olive tendrement, et Luciano frémit en comprenant qu'elle avait tout deviné des sentiments qui le déchirait…

Un rayon de soleil éclaira le visage fin et pâle de la jeune fille, qui tourna lentement la tête en direction des palais du royaume…

« A ce propos… Si je suis également venue… C'est parce qu'avant qu'il soit trop tard… Je dois moi aussi être franche avec mes sentiments… »

_**Semaine 4 – Mardi**_

… _Can you save my life ?__..._

_Lorsque j'ai déchanté_

_Que l'moteur est coupé_

_Pour songer calmement_

_Hors de mes ressentiments_

Celia avait passé le reste de la journée, puis de la soirée de Lundi à ressasser les évènements de l'entraînement… Dehors, la pluie avait commencé à chuter, d'abord goutte à goutte, puis en véritables trombes d'eau. Allongée dans son lit, Kip ronflant non loin de là, assoupit dans un fauteuil, Celia ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, pourchassée par ses doutes, ses angoisses… Et ses sentiments…

« Non… Je n'ai pas le droit de douter… Que ce soit pour la danse… Ou pour le reste ! »

A deux heures du matin, elle s'était redressée sur son lit, avait enfilé rapidement une tenue – il faudrait plutôt dire un déguisement – la plus discrète possible, la faisant ressembler à une vieille servante emmitouflée dans un châle, et sur la pointe des pieds, se glissa hors de la chambre… Elle parvint à déjouer la vigilance de tous les gardes du palais –comme ce n'était pas bien difficile, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité – et sortit sous la pluie battante. Elle avait une destination en tête : la résidence secondaire de la famille royale de la mer. Mais avec un pressentiment un peu joueur, elle savait au fond de son cœur que quelqu'un l'intercepterait avant…

Dans un éclat de la lune, une cape rouge glissa sur ses épaules qui grelottaient de froid…

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! Tu tiens que ça à attraper un rhume ?

- Non, mais… »

Elle eu un rire triomphal en faisant volte –face et enroulant ses bras à la taille de Cesar :

« … Je savais que c'est comme ça que je t'attraperais, toi !

- … Princesse ! … Frémit-il comme une vierge effarouchée qui vient d'être capturée…

- Je savais que même à deux heures du matin, tu serais dans le coin pour m'observer, voyeur !

- Je proteste !... Tu as usé d'une stratégie pour me piéger ! , tenta-t-il de s'esquiver…

- Oh non, mon pote, cette fois, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ou tu devras te promener dans tout le royaume avec une princesse cramponnée à ton veston de chez Atalante… Et je vais le froisser, lui faire plein de plis, peut-être même le déchirer !

- Noooon… Tout mais pas çaaaa ! implora Cesar, vaincu…

- Alors, reste ! Reste un peu ici pour une fois et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire ! »

A ce moment là, la foudre frappa quelques mètres plus loin et le tonnerre roula dans les nuages. Cesar et Celia auraient dû être à ce stade complètement trempés de pluie, mais dès qu'il l'avait rejoint le garçon avait déployé une protection magique tout autour d'eux…

« Viens, dit-il … Ce sort ne dure pas très longtemps… Mettons nous à l'abri ! »

Ils atterrirent, un peu en catastrophe, dans la loge royale de la salle des fêtes, qui était devenu leur refuge… Peut-être l'appartement de leurs secrets…

Celia entra la première, tenant avec autorité la main de Cesar en criant :

« … ça fait plus d'une semaine !

- … Depuis… La bataille au jardin du tango ? Demanda-t-il, redoutant qu'elle ne lui colle un de ses uppercuts punitifs…

- Oui ! Et depuis, tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle ! Je ne t'ai pas vu, je ne t'ai pas entendu, pas un mot, pas un signe, même une seule rose aurait suffit !... Pourquoi tu te caches ? Je sais que tu es là ! S'il m'arrive malheur, je sais que tu seras le premier à me secourir ! Alors pourquoi tu me fuis ? Hein ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ?

- Je crois… Que je vais faire du thé, répondit-il à côté pour tenter de la calmer, mais c'est l'effet inverse qui se produisit…

- … TU RESTES ICI ! » ordonna Celia en l'asseyant de force sur le canapé, et c'est fou comme une fille aussi menue avait de la force !

« … Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée de larmes, et quelques mèches luisantes d'eau… Pourquoi tu me torture comme ça ?... J'ai fais beaucoup d'efforts… Pour rattraper le mal… Qu'elle … Que j'ai pu te faire avant… Mais quoi que je fasse… On dirait que tu m'en veux toujours…

- Quoi ? pâlit Cesar… Non, Celia ! jura-t-il en bondissant du canapé, non, sur ma vie, je le jure, je ne t'ai jamais détesté ! Jamais, jamais ! Jamais !

- Alors… Ne me laisse plus comme ça… » pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle le sentit reculer, et elle s'accrocha à lui plus fort encore… Comme à ce moment là… Dans la bataille… Où leurs magies avaient fondues l'une dans l'autre et que leurs corps s'étaient rejoints…

« Comme des morceaux enfin réunis… Répéta-t-elle.

- Celia… Murmura tout bas Cesar, la gorge nouée, ses mains tremblant lorsqu'il osa enfin les glisser autour de la taille de la jeune fille … Est-ce que tu te souviens… Ce qui est arrivé au Lac de la valse viennoise… Il y a quinze ans ?

- Il y a … Quinze ? répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête, tombant des nues…

- Ces derniers jours… Tu as vu des images, n'est-ce pas ?... Elles étaient floues… Mais… Tu as vu des choses… Qui ressemblaient à des souvenirs ?

- O … Oui… Mais comment sais-tu cela, Cesar ? Blémit-elle.

- Celia… Chuchota-t-il en frôlant ses cheveux… Celia chérie… Je ne veux pas que tu revives ça… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore… Je ne le tolèrerais pas…

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Cesar ?... Toi tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?... Oui, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il plongea intensément son regard dans le sien… Oui, tu le sais, dit-elle en effleurant son visage.

- J'en suis presque sûr, dit-il. Il me manque… Un seul élément… Mais si c'est ce que je crois… Alors tu devras bientôt affronter tant d'ennemis et d'épreuves… Tant de cruauté… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence…

- Dis moi tout…

- Non. Non, et tu peux me pulvériser à coups de poings si tu veux, je ne dirais rien si ça doit te mettre encore plus en danger…

- Vraiment… Tu es un IDIOT ! » jura-t-elle en lui flanquant effectivement un coup de poing, et il profita de cette faille pour s'éloigner…

« Ne me dis pas que je suis AUSSI en danger si tu m'approches ? s'écria Celia, ulcérée…

- Tu es SURTOUT en danger si je t'approche ! confirma-t-il.

- ça n'a pas de sens ! Tu veilles sur moi !

- Effectivement… Les deux notions sont incompatibles…

- Incompatibles, hein ? » répéta-t-elle avec un sourire agacé.

« Incompatibles ! » jura-t-elle avec un rire nerveux en s'éloignant encore…

« Tiens, tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui, à l'entraînement, j'ai fais équipe avec Luciano, et on dansait super bien ensemble !

- Je sais… C'est grâce à ton travail acharné. Tes pas étaient parfaits…

- … Et l'ambiance était tellement… Electrique… Que Luciano a faillit m'embrasser !

- Je sais… J'ai tout vu…

- Tu regardais ? s'étonna-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

- Oui, bien sûr… Dit-il en prenant son sourire le plus crétin. Je te regarde chaque jour en cachette… Des fois, je fais ça avec classe, je prends la pose en haut d'un arbre…

- … Cesar !

- Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai fais la méthode coup d'œil en coin par la vitre tout en draguant des filles pour ne pas passer pour un pervers…

- Idiot ! Tu crois que tu vas encore réussir à m'énerver pour que je te crie combien je te déteste ? Tu n'y arriveras pas cette fois ci ! »

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, haussant son petit visage vers le sien, et son regard le sonda jusqu'à l'âme :

« Je t'en supplies… Dis moi quelque chose de vrai, pour une fois… » l'implora-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il la regarda avec adoration, respect, peur et passion tout à la fois, et elle devina au plus profond de sa chair et des palpitements de son cœur que c'était la plus pure et magnifique des vérités :

« … Je suis fou de toi… »

Celia fut plus heureuse et réconfortée par ces cinq mots que par la plus longue des déclarations…

Elle tendit doucement les mains dans sa direction :

« S'il te plait… Même si tu crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas nous rapprocher… Tu veux bien… Au moins me faire danser ? … Juste ça… J'en ai besoin…

- D'accord… » dit-il en hochant la tête.

Il prit doucement ses mains, et commença la leçon…

« … Tu as déjà essayé de danser une rumba ?

- Non…

- C'est une danse latine. Rythme musical 4/4. Un pas de base se fait sur 8 temps correspondant à 12 mouvements. Pose ta main gauche sur mon épaule droite, et ta main droite dans ma main gauche… »

Et le tempo de la pluie égrenait une mélodie tendre et mélancolique…

Les mains de Cesar la guidaient dans la danse avec assurance et sensualité…

Elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule, sentit son cœur cogner contre le sien à chacune des mesures de leurs pas…

Se réchauffer à son contact…

Respirer son parfum…

Une danse sublime, hors du temps, irréelle…

…Amoureuse…

« Ne m'abandonne pas… Demanda Celia d'une toute petite voix, fragile et frémissante contre lui…

- Jamais… » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa chevelure…

8 heures du matin…

Celia s'éveilla lentement dans son lit, au palais, comme si elle n'en avait pas bougé…

Et Kip ronflait toujours à quelques pas de là…

« Est-ce que… Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? » s'interrogea la jeune fille, surprise…

C'est alors qu'une fragrance fleurie interpella ses sens…

Sur un guéridon, non loin d'elle, resplendissait un magnifique bouquet de cent roses…

Elle sourit tendrement en cueillant l'une de ces fleurs et l'embrassant…

_**Semaine 4 – Mercredi**_

… _Can you save my life ?__..._

_Il m'arrive quelquefois_

_De ne plus avoir le choix_

_Pour calmer lentement_

_La haine et les mauvais sangs_

Bien entendu, Celia ne raconta pas à Kip son escapade de la nuit de Mardi… Mais même si elle n'avait toujours pas de réponses aux sentiments qui la tourmentaient, elle avait entrevu une lueur d'espoir dans leur évolution avec Cesar… Peut-être aurait-il été plus raisonnable de laisser cette question de côté jusqu'au bal de Saint Lyon ? Elle s'entraîna durant deux jours pour se de donner bonne conscience, et Tony s'étonna qu'elle connaisse si bien la rumba…

Mais en définitive, non, elle n'arrivait pas à laisser ses émotions de côté. Elle voulait savoir la vérité. Que s'était-il passé il y a quinze ans ? Pourquoi Cesar se détestait à ce point ? Au point de se juger indigne d'elle… Et pourquoi… Pourquoi se serait-elle retrouvé en danger en s'approchant de lui ?

Elle avait besoin de savoir… Mais dans ce pays, tout le monde était doué pour poser des énigmes, pas pour apporter des réponses !

Réussissant à échapper à Kip, Celia se rendit le plus discrètement possible au marché de la samba. Elle espérait y trouver une librairie, et consulter des ouvrages qui lui parleraient de l'histoire récente du monde de Hanami…

… Elle parvint à en trouver, mais malheureusement, leur récit était sans intérêt. La comtesse des Tournesols s'est fait refaire le nez, le marquis des Azalées s'est marié 9 fois (avec des filles de plus en plus jeunes)… On aurait dit un mauvais magazine people !

Alors que Celia ressortait en soupirant de la librairie, elle eu la surprise de voir Luciano sortir de la boutique d'en face, spécialisée… Dans la lingerie féminine !

« Lu… LUCIANO ? s'étrangla Celia, les yeux ronds en rougissant.

- … Hein… ? s'étonna-t-il tout autant… N … NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN GROS PERVERS ! hurla-t-il au milieu de la rue sous le regard des passants médusés…

- Oh mais tu es libre… De te perdre dans les boutiques que tu veux… Lança Celia avec un demi sourire goguenard, comme quoi l'humour douteux de Cesar commençait à la contaminer…

- Je ne suis pas perdu ! grogna Luciano. Je suis venu ici exprès ! … NON ! C'est pas ce que je voulais diiiire ! crisa-t-il en réalisant l'énormité qu'il venait de prononcer.

- C'est cela, c'est cela… rit Celai, joueuse…

- Mais… ECOUTES MOI ! »

Il l'entraîna à l'écart loin des oreilles indiscrètes, avant de lui montrer ce qu'il avait acheté. C'était une épaisse et confortable robe de chambre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire…

« Son Altesse Olive du Royaume Vert, la jeune sœur du Prince Liam, est arrivée Lundi au Royaume des fleurs, avoua-t-il d'un ton très protocolaire…

- … Olive ?... Se retint de crier Celia. Mais c'est merveilleux ! Liam doit être très heureux !

- Il ne sait rien…

- Quoi ? ne put cette fois se retenir Celia.

- Chuuuut ! dit Luciano. Pour l'instant, cette information doit rester secrète… Le Prince Liam est actuellement en pourparlers avec plusieurs pays au sujet du commerce et de l'industrie… Tout le monde sait son affection pour sa sœur… Certains n'hésiteraient pas à se servir de ce point faible pour manipuler le débat…

- Je comprend, murmura Celia.

- La Princesse Olive a fait un très long voyage depuis l'empire Nezzie. Et certains de ses bagages ont été perdus lors d'une attaque de soldats de l'empire de Basalte, dont elle a heureusement réchappée. C'est pourquoi je suis allé acheter ceci. Sa santé est très fragile, le Prince Liam me tuerait si je laissais sa sœur prendre froid…

- Oui, c'est certain ! » rit Celia en se rappelant comment Liam avait réagit quand Cesar avait imité Olive…

« Et toi, que faisais-tu ici ? Demanda Luciano.

- Je… Cherche des réponses à des questions que je me pose. Après, je comptais aller au Lac de la valse viennoise… Il y a aussi… Quelque chose qui m'intrigue… Là-bas…

- Si tu veux, je t'y emmène…

- Tu ne connais pas le chemin ! rit Celia.

- Bien sûr que si ! »

Finalement… Entre rires et piques bien lancées, ils se rendirent au lac de la valse viennoise. Son ambiance tellement particulière, si mystérieuse, si calme, et si paisible, fit encore son effet, s'étendant tout autour d'eux…

« L'autre jour, Vince m'a fait tomber au beau milieu du lac ! soupira Celia.

- Quel gamin ! grogna Luciano. En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui le suivrais sur sa barque miteuse !

- Pourquoi ? Sourit Celia. Tu ne sais pas nager ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'offusqua-t-il. Je descend de la plus redoutable lignée de corsaires du monde de Hanami !

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… En rajouta Celia …

- J'ai traversé plus de dix fois l'océan !

- Mais pas à la nage…

- RAAAAH ! »

Celia eu un petit rire, avant de frémir. Son regard s'était porté sur l'énigmatique espace vide, sur le rivage, où autrefois se dressait un monument… Dont elle ne savait toujours rien …

« Ne te fais pas souffrir en repensant à cela… Murmura Luciano, ayant suivit son regard, d'une voix plus calme et protectrice…

- … Tout cela… Il y a quinze ans… » murmura Celia d'un air absent, réfléchissant au moyen de réunir les pièces du puzzle…

« Parfois j'ai peur quand je regarde ce lac, avoua Luciano, la gorge nouée. Comme si j'avais le sentiment… Que Cesar et toi… Alliez encore souffrir…

- C'est ce que Cesar m'a aussi dit la nuit d'hier… Murmura Celia.

- Q … Quoi ? se récria Luciano, en commençant à s'imaginer des choses…

- Je ne supportais plus de l'attendre… Alors dans la nuit j'ai fugué pour le rejoindre…

- TU AS … ? s'étrangla Luciano, en s'imaginant des choses pour de bon.

- J'avais pris ma décision… J'ai décidé de faire le premier pas…

- ça ne me regarde pas, ça ne me regarde pas… Paniqua le jeune homme, rouge Tabasco…

- Du calme… J'ai connu un échec cuisant et retentissant. Y'a bien un moment où je me suis dit, « ça y est, il ne peut plus s'enfuir », et là… »

Elle claqua des doigts.

« … Il m'a échappé entre les doigts, le bougre ! Sous prétexte que si on se rapproche tous les deux, je serais en danger, gna gna gna gna… Bouda-t-elle.

- Il n'a pas tort. Imagine que ce qui est arrivé se reproduise encore…

- Et bien ça arrivera ! grogna Celia, qui enrageait de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé, justement…

- Cette fois, il ne pourra pas fermer la porte. Il ne pourra même pas te sauver, Celisty… Répliqua Luciano, acide. Ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler ce que nous avons perdu pour ça…

- … Perdu ?... Murmura Celia, le cœur battant, voyant enfin se soulever un coin du mystère…

- Kozue, Calista, et notre ange… Elles sont mortes toutes les trois.

- Ko… Zue… Murmura Celia, soufflée, en répétant ce prénom… Terriblement japonais…

- La Princesse Kozue… Continua Luciano, la voix nouée… Ta mère… Je trouve que tu lui ressembles vraiment, maintenant… »

… C'était donc ça…

Celle à qui Celisty ressemblait était sa mère…

Sa mère, dont il ne fallait absolument pas parler…

La Princesse Kozue…

Un nom japonais… Bien japonais… Voilà pourquoi Celisty était métisse…

Mais alors… Pour que ce soit possible…

Est-ce que Kozue… Elle aussi ? … Elle aussi…

… Venait… De la Terre ?

Voyant Celia complètement bouleversée, chamboulée, et pâle comme un linge, Luciano s'inquiéta :

« Celisty ? Ça va ? Je te l'avais dis, qu'il ne valait mieux pas évoquer le passé… Tu te fais du mal pour rien… Allons, viens, je te raccompagne au palais… »

Celia avait des milliers de questions à lui poser.

Sur Kozue, sur ce qui était arrivé il y a 15 ans…

… Qui était « Calista » ?

… Qui était « notre ange » ?

Mais le problème… C'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'interroger sur ce qu'elle était sensé déjà savoir !

Etonnement, Luciano parvint à la ramener au palais…

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il en la quittant sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

- Oui…Ne t'en fais pas… Merci pour tout Luciano ! » s'obligea à sourire Celia, malgré sa pâleur…

Il tendit une main vers elle, frôlant sensuellement ses cheveux.

« Reposes toi bien… » chuchota-t-il en la brûlant du regard…

Puis il s'obligea à s'en aller, se rappelant soudain qu'il devait apporter sa robe de chambre à Olive…

« Liam va m'égorgeeeer ! » cria-t-il en courant.

Une fois seule, Celia sentit son pouls s'accélérer…

Maintenant qu'elle avait le début d'une piste…

Elle devait en savoir plus… Beaucoup plus !

Elle se précipita à travers les couloirs du palais, se perdit vingt fois, mais finit par trouver la porte qu'elle cherchait…

Lorsqu'elle bascula, elle découvrit la bibliothèque royale…

Des milliers et des milliers d'ouvrages, anciens ou récents, s'étalaient le long de gigantesques étagères, impressionnantes, courant tout le long des murs jusqu'au plafond, à en donner le tournis… Il y avait aussi des rayonnages, de vrais paravents de livres, par dizaines et dizaines…

« Tant pis ! déclara Celia, déterminée… Je trouverais ! »

Elle commença à fouiller, fouiner, chercher sans relâche dans les grimoires précieux et poussiéreux, les reliures qui craquent, les gravures anciennes…

Elle s'acharna des heures, au point d'en avoir mal au dos et au cou, et la tête lui tournait d'avoir lu tant de lignes…

Elle réussit enfin à trouver une trace de Kozue… Juste quelques lignes, d'une froideur à glacer le sang, sur la page de ce qui avait dû être une annonce officielle :

_« Pour sa trahison et ses crimes envers le Roi Dhalia, le Royaume des Fleurs et ses sujets_

_En ce jour, la Princesse Kozue est déclarée coupable et condamnée._

_La sentence de sa peine sera décidée demain, lors du grand conseil des nations. »_

« … Celia ? »

La jeune fille sursauta en se cognant la tête contre une étagère…

« Aïe !... Bonjour, Kiefer, dit-elle au Prince qui venait d'arriver, un livre à la main…

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois à la bibliothèque ! s'étonna-t-il en la dardant de son regard analytique…

- Ah… Soupira Celia… Je cherchais… Des informations… Sur.. Les évènements d'il y a quinze ans et… La Princesse Kozue ! … Hem ! Je veux dire, ma mère…. »

Le visage d'habitude si imperturbable de Kiefer ne put cette fois dissimuler sa surprise :

« Mais, Celia… S'étonna-t-il. Tu sais bien qu'après… Sa mort… Le roi Dhalia, ton père, a fait détruire tous les documents et renseignements se rapportant à la Princesse Kozue…

- Heu… Oui bien sûr… Quelle idée j'ai eu… Merci Kiefer ! » dit Celia avec un sourire gêné avant de s'esquiver de la bibliothèque…

_« Kozue condamnée pour trahison… Et Dhalia qui fait disparaître tout ce qui concerne sa femme après sa mort ? » _hurla-t-elle dans sa tête, pâle comme un linge, en s'enfuyant vers sa chambre…

Kiefer en demeura plein d'interrogations…

« C'est étrange… Murmura-t-il enfin. J'avais l'impression que Celisty ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire… »

Cachée jusque là derrière un rayonnage de livres, Isabel se posta à ses côtés…

« … Tu sais, Kiefer, dit-elle avec un regard mystérieux, même les secrets les plus profondément enfouis finissent toujours par réapparaître… »

_**Semaine 4 – Jeudi**_

… _Can you save my life ?__..._

_Tant besoin d'un endroit_

_Quand j'en ai marre de moi_

_Pour pouvoir y sombrer_

_Ma rage je la sublimerais_

Celia avait retourné dans tous les sens les mystères planant sur la Princesse Kozue… Sans parvenir à y trouver de réponse. La mort de Kozue était liée à des évènements ayant eu lieu au lac de la valse viennoise quinze ans plus tôt, et il y avait eu deux autres victimes…

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait comprit jusque là…

Inutile de chercher à interroger Kip… S'il était de mèche avec le roi Dhalia, qui avait totalement effacé le souvenir de sa défunte épouse au royaume des fleurs, elle risquait de se faire découvrir et Celisty aurait aussi des ennuis…

D'ailleurs, aux yeux de tous, elle était Celisty, elle était donc sensé savoir tout ce qui était arrivé… Si elle posait des questions, ce serait donc étrange…

« … En conclusion… La seule qui peut tout m'expliquer est Celisty elle-même… Soupira Celia. Et encore ! Il faudrait que j'arrive à lui parler sans que Kip ou quelqu'un d'autre soit dans les parages… »

Elle savait bien que le koala n'était pas méchant. S'il ne disait rien de cette histoire, c'était certainement pour la protéger. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle… Elle avait un sentiment étrange… Comme un cri provenant du plus profond de son être… Elle DEVAIT savoir la vérité…

La jeune fille réfléchissait à tout cela alors qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre…

Soudain, il y eu un mouvement dans les branches des arbres au-dehors, et une silhouette glissa avec légèreté sur la terrasse, comme un oiseau qui se pose sur une branche…

« Cesar ! s'exclama Celia en courant à sa rencontre, le cœur battant…

- Mon adorable Princesse… Sourit-il en s'inclinant pour lui décerner un baise main élégant… Pardonne moi… Je ne serais pas loin aujourd'hui, mais si tu ne me vois pas, c'est que je mène aussi l'enquête de mon côté…

- Tu… Es au courant de ça ? demanda-t-elle, même si à la longue, elle ne s'étonnait même plus qu'il soit si bien informé…

- Oui… Je cherche l'élément qui nous manque pour savoir quand le sablier va se remettre en marche… D'ici là, je te le demande, sois très prudente… Ne fais pas trop de bêtises si je ne suis pas là pour les couvrir par les miennes…

- Est-ce que… C'est une bêtise de vouloir savoir ce qui est arrivé à la Princesse Kozue… A ma mère ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, inquiète…

- Non, affirma-t-il en effleurant sa joue. Tu as le droit de savoir…

- Pour l'instant je n'ai trouvé qu'un papier… Qui affirme… Qu'elle était une traîtresse… Et une criminelle… Qui a causé du tort… Au roi Dhalia et tout le pays…

- Ces propos sont calomnieux et détestables, n'en croit pas un mot ! La Princesse Kozue était la plus gentille, honnête et innocente des femmes. Elle n'est absolument pas coupable de ce dont on l'accuse, et encore moins responsable de ce qui est arrivé au lac de la valse viennoise…

- Deux autres personnes… Sont mortes…

- … Une seule… En vérité… »

A ce moment là, la voix de Kip retentit dans le couloir au-dehors :

_« … Ah là là ! Je suis vraiment le seul qui bosse dans ce palais ! »_

« … Il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve ici, dit Cesar, ou il en fera tout un scandale… Je dois partir mais je te promets, à mon retour… Je t'expliquerais tout de vive voix…

- Quand te reverrais-je ?

- Demain, quoi qu'il arrive… Je te l'ai promis… Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, dit-il en faisant apparaître une rose et une boîte de bonbons, qu'il glissa dans ses mains…

- … Qui es-tu vraiment, Cesar ?... Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, en posant sur lui ses grands yeux interrogateurs et troublés…

- Celui qu t'adore… » répondit-il avec douceur en s'inclinant en une révérence aérienne, avant de disparaître comme il était apparut, comme un oiseau s'envolant par la fenêtre…

Celia demeura à la fois stupéfaite et étrangement rassurée par cette apparition…

Ainsi, encore une fois, Cesar savait tout des questions qu'elle se posait… Il lui apportait des réponses, et il lui en apporterait encore demain… Mais étrangement… Sa version semblait différente de l'officielle… Et pourtant… C'est en lui que Celia voulait croire… Et puis…

L'une de ses phrases l'avait profondément troublée :

_« … Quand le sablier va se remettre en marche… »_

Cela ressemblait aux mots qu'elle avait entendus dans son rêve, le matin où Celisty lui avait proposé d'échanger leurs vies…

_« … Tout sera terminé lorsque le dernier grain s'échappera du sablier… »_

Celia soupira en portant à ses lèvres l'un des bonbons en chocolat :

« … Toi aussi… Sois prudent, Cesar… » murmura-t-elle avec appréhension

Une fois de plus, elle parvint à esquiver Kip et se rendit seule au lac de la valse viennoise…

… Que s'était-il donc passé ici ?

… Pourquoi se sentait-elle irrésistiblement… « Happée » par cet endroit ?

« … Celia ! »

Elle sursauta et fit volte-face à l'appel de on nom…

Klaus marchait dans sa direction, seul lui aussi, et un sourire lumineux sur le visage :

« … Justement, je te cherchais ! dit-il en guise de préambule… Viens avec moi !

- H … Hein ? Où ça ? bégaya Celia, surprise…

- C'est un secret ! » rit-il en prenant sa main tendrement.

… Et c'était difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à un Prince aussi charmant que Klaus…

Celia se laissa donc guider par lui, à moitié surprise, et à moitié enchantée…

« J'ai entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé au jardin du tango… Expliqua-t-il sur le chemin… Je suis heureux que tu aies réchappée de ce nouvel attentat…

- Ah… Merci… Mais tu sais…

- Alors j'ai fais venir les meilleurs jardiniers magiciens de tout le monde de Hanami… »

En arrivant au jardin du Tango, Celia ne put retenir un « Kyyyyaaaa ! » de stupéfaction et d'émerveillement.

Jamais elle n'avait vu un paysage d'une telle splendeur… Tous les dégâts avaient été réparés, et le jardin, amélioré… Partout où la jeune fille posait son regard, elle découvrait de nouvelles variétés de fleurs, leurs parfums entêtants… De véritables sculptures florales, à faire pâlir de jalousie l'Ikebana… Et des allées ombragées tout à fait ravissantes, agrémentées de plans d'eau où se croisaient des cygnes blancs et noirs…

« C'est… D'une beauté à couper le souffle ! murmura Celia, le rose aux joues, ensorcelé…

- Et il y a mieux ! » dit Klaus…

Il la guida vers une allée. Celle-ci ouvrait sur une large place, sur laquelle étaient exposées des sculptures de glace…

La plus ravissante ce celles-ci représentant une jeune fille parée de fleurs rares et de pierres précieuses représentait…

« Ce… Celisty ? s'étrangla Celia en lisant le panneau où figurait le titre de la statue…

- Elle te plait ? demanda Klaus de son sourire plus blanc et frais que la glace (sur terre, il aurait fait fureur dans une pub pour chewing-gum…) Normalement, il faut du temps pour parvenir à un tel résultat, mais j'ai mis les meilleurs artisans à l'ouvrage pour 800 000 « tulipes »…

- Tu… QUOI ? s'étrangla Celia.

- Tu as le plus beau cœur d'Hanami et tu méritais le plus beau des jardins… Dit-il galamment en prenant ses mains…

- Mais… C'est de la folie !... 800 000 tulipes ? répéta-t-elle en manquant de faire une attaque cardiaque.

- Les chiffres ne comptent pas, te voir heureuse me suffit…

- Maiiiis ! tenta-t-elle vainement encore de protester…

- Pourquoi ? Le jardin ne te plaît pas, ainsi ?

- Si, c'est très joli, mais…

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état. Tu sais que ce jardin est particulier pour nous…

- N … Nous ? n'en finit pas de se liquéfier Celia.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? On venait tous ici quand on était petits… Un vrai jardin d'enfants ! Il y en avait partout… Et on jouait, et on riait, et on chantait, et on dansait…

- C'est… Si loin… » murmura Celia avec un faible sourire…

La main de Klaus se fit plus tendre encore dans la sienne.

« Viens, Celia… Danse avec moi… Ici… Comme avant tout ça…

- … Tout… ça ? murmura-t-elle, perdue… Heu… D'accord… »

Klaus l'entraîna alors dans une valse au milieu des parterres de fleurs avec son style très technique, lisse et soigné, qu'elle avait déjà remarqué au concours… Un vrai professionnel de la danse…

Celia tourbillonna parmi les fleurs en prenant un peu plus confiance à chaque pas. Elle était heureuse de danser avec Klaus, même si…

Elle avait l'impression…

Qu'il manquait quelque chose…

Tout à coup, un flash luminescent dans son esprit…

… Encore… Un de ces étranges flashbacks…

Est-ce que c'était elle ? Ou est-ce que c'était Celisty ?

En tout cas elle se voyait, petite fille… En train de courir avec d'autres enfants… Tout le monde portait des déguisements…

Comme pour le carnaval, ou un anniversaire…

Si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir leurs visages…

Ils jouaient à se cacher… Derrière des buissons et des fleurs…

Tout à coup, l'un des enfants appelle les autres :

_« Hé ! Regardez, là-bas ! »_

Celia se retrouve cachée derrière un buisson, et épie, là-bas, ce que cet enfant a remarqué…

Elle aperçoit Klaus… Un petit Klaus qui ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans… Elle le reconnaît formellement malgré son âge et son déguisement… Il danse avec une petite fille … Elle porte un très beau masque, donc Celia n'arrive pas à voir de qui il s'agit… Klaus et la petite fille esquissent une danse maladroite mais adorable au milieu des bosquets… Celia les regarde évoluer… Comme deux petits angelots sur un nuage…

… Une main glisse dans la sienne…

_« C … A ! »_

Cette main…

« … Celia !... »

L'adolescente revint à la réalité, réalisant que dans sa rêverie, elle était littéralement en train d'écrabouiller les pauvres orteils de Klaus…

« Ah ! Pardon ! s'excusa la jeune fille, reculant en tourbillonnant des bras…

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il avec un sourire forcé mais charmeur… C'était tellement amusant de danser avec toi comme lorsqu'on était enfants !

- Oui… On dirait que ce jardin, aussi, est plein de souvenirs… Murmura-t-elle, un peu chamboulée par sa vision…

- Celia… Dit Klaus en la tenant plus étroitement et tendrement contre lui… Depuis un mois j'ai l'impression de te retrouver telle que tu étais avant… Et… Cela change aussi beaucoup de choses, en moi…

- Ah… Bon ? Se liquéfia Celia, trouvant que l'ambiance avait aussi drôlement changée, tout à coup…

- Te souviens-tu de cela ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix à faire fondre les icebergs en frôlant de ses lèvres la joue de la jeune fille…

- KLAAAAUS ! » s'affola-t-elle, tous gyrophares allumés, et plus rouge qu'une fraise tagada, tandis que ses bras battaient l'air et que son cœur cognait à 200 à l'heure…

« Te souviens-tu de cela ? Demanda-t-il en glissant un autre baiser dans son cou, et son contact sembla brûler sa peau diaphane…

- K … Klaus… Suffoqua-t-elle, les sens bouleversés…

- Te souviens-tu de cela ?, chuchota-t-il d'une voix qui aurait donné à une sainte des idées pas très chastes, en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien…

- Klaus… STOP ! » s'exclama Celia en se reprenant, et le repoussant par la même occasion, se réfugiant derrière l'une des statues de glace, histoire de refroidir ses ardeurs…

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-il à son tour.

- Comment, ce que je fais ? s'égosilla Celia en délimitant une distance de sécurité entre eux… Je te retourne la question ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à essayer de m'embrasser ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- T … Tous ? s'étonna Klaus encore plus…

- Ouais ! Après Vince et Luciano t'es le troisième à essayer !

-… Luciano… Grinça Klaus, la voix aride…

- Et franchement… Je trouve ça plutôt déplacé de ta part, Klaus !

- Déplacé ? s'étrangla-t-il. Et en quoi serais-je plus déplacé que les deux autres ?

- Les deux autres n'ont pas une adorable petite amie qui s' appelle Cynthia, et qui souffre, en ce moment même, à cause de ton comportement !

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu prends sa défense, alors que… Alors que… Tu devrais te sentir honorée de l'intérêt que je te porte !

- Honorée ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Des tas de filles rêvent de sortir avec moi !

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Mais regarde un peu autour de toi ! dit-il avec un large mouvement du bras… Tout cela, je l'ai fais pour toi ! Je t'offre ce jardin !

- Les sentiments ne s'achètent pas !

- Non, bien sûr, à côté d'un jardin à 800 000 tulipes, c'est tellement plus désintéressé, le saphir de Luciano… Répliqua-t-il, acide.

- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me donner ce saphir, et il n'a rien exigé de moi non plus en retour…

- Oh non ! J'ai encore mieux que le saphir ! ricana-t-il. J'irais chercher une boîte de chocolats et un bouquet de roses… Je suis sûr de passer une nuit avec toi ! »

Vlan ! Celia colla à Klaus une gifle si retentissante qu'il en eu la marque de sa main imprimée sur la joue…

« … Le respect, Klaus… C'est du respect que Cesar me porte, et toi, tu n'en as aucun… Ni pour les autres, ni pour toi-même…

- Celia, murmura-t-il, ébahi…

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de te prouver, Klaus. Il y a effectivement quelque chose en toi que tu n'assumes pas… Dit-elle en l'analysant du regard… Mais je ne te servirais pas de prétexte pour fuir encore… » dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour quitter le jardin du tango.

« Alors… C'est non ? » demanda encore Klaus, d'une voix de petit garçon perdu…

Elle se retourna avec un demi sourire.

« Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Klaus. Tu viens officiellement de prendre ton premier râteau !

- En vérité… C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive… Avoua-t-il, gorge nouée.

- Oh,oh !... Et tu ne l'as toujours pas digéré, n'est-ce pas ?... Tu sais quoi ?... Mets les choses au clair dans ta tête… Parle avec cette personne qui t'a envoyé balader… Et surtout, parle avec Cynthia !

- Et après… Ce sera TOUJOURS non ? »

Elle eu un rire fataliste devant son obstination.

« Il est temps que tu saches enfin ce que tu veux, Klaus… Mais ce que tu veux… Cela ne s'exige, pas, cela se mérite ! »

Elle partit en le laissant méditer sur cette phrase…

« … Je dois donc te mériter … » murmura Klaus, vaincu par KO …

Alors qu'elle retournait en direction du château de la valse, Celia se fit saisir au vol par Kip :

« Où étais-tu passée ? Tu ne dois pas négliger tes leçons de danse ou on court à la catastrophe !

- Pardon, Kip… Murmura Celia, plutôt attristée par ce qui venait de se produire… J'y vais tout de suite ! »

Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reconcentre sur la raison de sa présence dans le monde de Hanami : le bal de Saint Lyon !

Le bal et rien d'autre...

Mais dès qu'elle entra dans la salle d'entraînement du studio de danse, elle vit Kiefer qui se tenait près des fenêtres, semblant l'attendre…

« Oh, Bonjour, Kiefer, sourit Celia en allant à sa rencontre… Tu es venu t'entraîner ?

- … Pas spécialement… Marmonna-t-il en la dardant du regard… Je me demandais si tu avais trouvé les informations que tu cherchais hier… »

Elle s'empourpra, peinant à trouver un prétexte crédible…

« … Hier… J'ai eu… Un coup de cafard, je crois… Tu sais, parfois les vieux souvenirs remontent, et… On essaie de comprendre comment on en est arrivé là. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur le présent ! rit-elle d'un ton plus assuré. Je suis venue prendre ma leçon de danse… Bonjour Tony ! dit-elle en voyant arriver le lapin…

- Bonjour, répondit celui-ci gentiment. Kiefer, tu permets que je t'emprunte Celia quelques instants ?

- Vas-y… répondit celui-ci de son ton parfaitement neutre…

- Merci ! » dit Celia en s'éloignant avec Tony.

« Très bien , aujourd'hui on va continuer de travailler la rumba, sur la musique des Danses Polovstiennes… »

Tandis que Celia écoutait les conseils de Tony, s'appliquant pas à pas dans la chorégraphie, Kiefer ne les quittait pas de son regard analytique, en spectateur attentif…

Tony et Celia exécutèrent un très bon travail, aussi la leçon fut menée plus rapidement que d'habitude…

A la fin, Celia, un peu essoufflée, revint dans la direction de Kiefer…

« Alors ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Tu crois que je pourrais danser une rumba au bal de saint Lyon ?

- Pourquoi souris-tu quand tu danses ? Coupa-t-il avec cette question aussi inattendue que pertinente…

- Je … Souris ? S'étonna Celia, tombant des nues…

- Oui… Sans même t'en rendre compte… Ton sourire rayonne quand tu danses… Murmura Kiefer en rougissant un peu.

- Eh bien… Murmura Celia, touchée… Je crois que si je souris… C'est parce que je trouve la danse amusante…. Oui, je ne l'aurais pas cru au début, mais je suis heureuse quand je danse… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« … Tu dois vraiment me trouver bizarre, hein , Kiefer ? »

Il eu un petit rire amusé, et tellement étonnant de sa part…

« C'est plutôt ce qu'on dit de moi, d'habitude… Et puis tu sais… Quand je te vois sourire comme ça… ça me rend heureux aussi…

- Kiefer… » rougit Celia.

Le garçon ajusta ses lunettes.

« Tu sais, Celia… »

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de l'un de ses ministres.

« Votre altesse Kiefer… Dit-il avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

- D'accord… Je m'en occupe… » répondit Kiefer, le visage parfaitement imperturbable.

Puis, s'adressant à Celia :

« Excuse moi…

- Ce n'est rien… Vas-y ! » sourit-elle.

Kiefer quitta donc la salle en compagnie du ministre.

« Ah, soupira Tony, je crois que Kiefer aura des cheveux gris avant l'âge…

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Celia.

- Tu as vu son regard ?... Ma carotte à couper que Vince a encore fait une bêtise…

- « Ma carotte à couper » ? s'étrangla Kip, les yeux ronds …

- C'est une expression…

- Ne tiens pas de tels propos en présence des oreilles innocentes de la Princesse ! » hulula le koala, outré, en poussant Celia vers la sortie.

« … Vraiment, mon pauvre Kip, tu es tellement vieux jeu ! soupira Celia, une fois dehors…

- Une Princesse bien élevée ne doit pas entendre ce genre de phrases avant d'être mariée ! rugit-il.

- Hé,ho… On est en 2011 mon pote, il serait temps de mettre à jour tes données !

- Non mais ooooh ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

Leur chamaillerie fut interrompue par un petit rire léger. Ils se figèrent dans leurs gestes et Kip se cristallisa des pieds à la tête :

« Princesse… Princesse Olive ! » s'exclama-t-il, ébahi, en se retournant.

Celia demeura elle-même surprise en voyant s'approcher d'eux la frêle jeune fille dans son fauteuil roulant… Elle était venue seule, cette fois…

« Olive… La sœur de Liam ! » murmura Celia, avant d'aller à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour… Je suis vraiment… Enchantée… Et très heureuse de vous voir ! » dit Celia en s'inclinant respectueusement à la japonaise.

Olive eu un tendre rire, les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes.

« Eh bien ! dit-elle … Liam ne m'avait pas mentit dans ses lettres… Tu es vraiment très jolie…

- De… Quoi ? se récria Celia, rouge carmin.

- Et aussi très spontanée, rit Olive… Je suis moi aussi très heureuse de te rencontrer…

- Princesse Olive… Murmura Celia, clouée par sa franchise.

- Tu peux m'appeler Olive !... Et je t'appellerais Celia ! Tu veux bien ? Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

- Bien sûr ! » sourit Celia tendrement.

Puis, après un silence.

« … Liam m'a dit que je te ressemblais beaucoup, Olive, mais je crois qu'il était en dessous de la réalité… Tu es bien plus jolie que moi !

- N'importe quoi ! grogna-t-elle derrière ses lunettes. Tu m'as bien regardée, avec mes hublots et mes cheveux aussi verts que des épinards ? Et puis Liam, soupira-t-elle… Il serait temps pour lui de soigner son sister complex !

- Néééé ? se récria Celia, estomaquée par cette réplique !

- Il est grand temps qu'il se trouve une gentille fille comme toi, ou bien un mec viril comme Luciano…

- Tu… Es au courant… De ça ? n'en finit pas de se liquéfier Celia !

- Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps j'observe leurs sentiments grandir en secret… dit-elle avec le petit rire d'une fan girl…

- Olive… » murmura Celia, en touchant son fauteuil…

« Je suis née avec une maladie rare… Soupira Olive. Aucun médecin, ni guérisseur, ni magicien n'est parvenu à lui trouver un remède … Petit à petit mes membres m'abandonnent… Bientôt peut-être je serais paralysée et ne pourrais plus du tout bouger…

- Mais … C'est…

- J'ai accepté ma situation, sourit tristement Olive. Pourtant, à moment donné, je me croyais presque guérie… Je marchais, je dansais… Mais après un attentat des sorciers Eldween… Je ne sais pas si c'est la peur… Mais les muscles de mes jambes n'ont plus jamais voulu obéir et se sont laissés vaincre par la maladie… Et depuis peu… Les médecins de l'empire Nezzie ont constaté… Que le haut de mon corps commence aussi à se laisser gagner petit à petit… Et ensuite… Tout sera terminé…

- Oh, Olive, je suis tellement désolée… Murmura Celia, la voix nouée de larmes et de révolte, en se penchant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, sourit tristement Olive en effleurant ses mèches folles d'un geste presque maternel…

- Et tu as fait tout ce voyage depuis l'empire Nezzie alors que…

- Si la fin est proche, je veux être près de Liam. Et surtout, je veux être sûre qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui quand je ne serais plus là. S'il n'a personne… Il va souffrir à en mourir… » dit-elle, gorge nouée.

« Depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à ton sujet, Celia, ajouta-t-elle. On dit que les six princes les plus convoités d'Hanami te courent après…

- C'est franchement exagéré et je n'ai rien fait pour provoquer tout ça ! se défendit Celia.

- Je voulais te rencontrer pour savoir qui tu étais…Avoua Olive. Je sais lire dans les cœurs et je vois que le tien est bon… Je sais que tu es une fille bien, Celia…

- Quoi ? En seulement quelques minutes ? se récria Kip.

- Et oui ! rit Olive. Et je ne me trompe jamais !

- Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe autour de moi… Soupira Celia… Mais sache que je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal à Liam… D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un essayait, il aurait affaire à Luciano !

- Oui ! rit Olive. Tu es dans une drôle de situation… Tu es l'objet des sentiments des Princes et en même temps… Leur rivale !

- Il ne manquait plus que ça… Soupira Celia.

- Et comme il n'y a pas que Liam et Luciano en course … Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser à voir lequel des six finira par remporter ton cœur ! rit Olive.

- Q … Quoi ? se récria Celia, tombant des nues…

- Je dois aussi te prévenir… Tu es mon amie, mais aussi ma rivale… Ajouta Olive.

- H … Hein ? firent Kip et Celia d'une seule voix.

- J'ai moi aussi des sentiments pour l'un des princes… Avoua Olive. Je ne te dirais pas pour le moment lequel des six, sinon ce sera moins rigolo…

- Ri… Golo… Fit Celia, clouée.

- Mais… Bientôt je lui dirais mes sentiments. Même si ce garçon ne m'aime pas en retour, je veux au moins qu'il sache la vérité… Avant qu'il soit trop tard…

- Tu es vraiment une grande Princesse, Olive… » dit Celia en s'inclinant devant elle avec respect.

_« Je crois que tu seras la plus grande Princesse du monde de Hanami, Celia ! » _Pensa Olive en effleurant les cheveux de sa nouvelle amie…

_**Semaine 4 – Vendredi**_

… _Can you save my life ?__..._

_Est-ce que tu peux me serrer,_

_Sur mon chagrin te poser ?_

Celia s'était levée du bon pied, remotivée par sa rencontre avec Olive la veille, et la promesse de Cesar de la rejoindre pour tout lui expliquer…

La jeune fille était donc aussi énergique qu'une pile électrique, pressée d'en finir avec ses obligations pour la journée…

« Vite ! Vite ! Kip ! Tony nous attend pour l'entraînement !

- Du calme, marmonna le koala, à moitié endormit, hier, tu te fichais bien d'arriver à l'heure pour ta leçon… »

Alors qu'ils couraient à travers les couloirs du palais, un garde… Une garde, en fait, car il s'agissait d'une femme, salua Celia…

« Bonjour, Princesse !

- Bonjour Myrtille ! Sourit Celia.

- Le moment du grand concours équestre est enfin arrivé… Qui soutenez-vous, Altesse ?

- Qui… Je… Soutiens ? Balbutia Celia, qui n'était pas au courant de cette histoire de course de chevaux…

- Oh, je vous demande pardon… Rougit la garde. C'était très impoli de ma part de demander… En fait, j'ai moi-même faillit participer au derby il y a deux ans… Je me suis bien débrouillée pendant l'entraînement, mais j'ai mangé du thon avarié et j'ai été empoisonnée…

- Décidément, 'faut se méfier du poisson, dans ce pays ! frémit Celia.

- Altesse… S'étonna Myrtille devant son langage peu châtié…

- Hem ! … Je veux dire… Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivé…

- Ce n'est pas du tout votre faut, Princesse… Sourit tristement la garde. Je savais bien qu'il se passerait quelque chose avant la compétition…

- Hem ! coupa Kip, mal à l'aise. Veuillez nous excuser, la Princesse est attendue pour sa leçon…

- Mais… Kiiiip ! » s'offusqua Celia, entraînée de force par le koala…

Alors qu'ils marchaient, l'animal magique semblait vraiment nerveux…

« Toi, tu me cache quelque chose… Grogna Celia.

- Mais… Pas du tout ! geignit l'animal.

- Tu sais comment Myrtille a été empoisonnée il y a deux ans, n'est-ce pas ?... Ou plutôt… Pourquoi ?

- Bon… » soupira Kip.

Il jeta des coups d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

« Myrtille avait toutes ses chances de gagner, cette année là… Et ça ne plaisait pas à certaines personnes…

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'est pas noble… Même si c'est une garde royale, elle vient du peuple, et en plus, c'est une fille…

- Quoiiii ? hulula Celia, outrée.

- Chuuuut ! coupa Kip. Je sais par rapport à ton monde, on est plutôt en retard du côté des droits de la femme… On les préfère en danseuses que sur un cheval… Tu comprends, les évènements comme le derby sont l'occasion de mettre en valeur la bravoure et la dextérité des Princes…

- Quelle bravoure si c'est un derby truqué ? s'énerva Celia. Et… Je refuse d'être réduite à un rôle de potiche !

- Celisty aussi… C'est pour cela qu'elle se sent à l'étroit, dans ce palais… Mais ses rêves sont grands et elle a le pouvoir de faire évoluer les choses… Ne le répète à personne, mais… Il parait qu'il y a même une femme qui s'est déguisée pour pouvoir tenir à la cour un rôle plus important que si elle avait gardé sa robe !

- Waow ! C'est digne de _Lady Oscar_, ton histoire ! s'exclama Celia. Très bien, Kip, je ne le répèterais pas… Mais au fait… Qui est cette femme ?

- Dis, oh, chuis pas une balance ! » s'offusqua l'animal, qui avait déjà presque tout dit…

Ils arrivèrent au studio de danse, et Celia répéta encore les pas de la rumba avec Tony. Il lui expliqua aussi en cours accéléré des pas plus techniques, permettant de gagner plus de points…

« Et voilà pour aujourd'hui… Dit Tony. Je tiens aussi à te prévenir qu'à partir de Lundi, il y aura des travaux de peinture, ici… Comme nous n'avons pas cours Dimanche, nous ne pourrons donc pas faire de leçons avant deux semaines !

- Déjà que j'ai l'impression que tes leçons avec Celia sont de plus en plus courtes ! soupira Kip.

- Elles ne le sont pas… Mais Celia progresse tellement vite qu'elle n'a presque pas besoin de mes conseils… D'ailleurs, demain, Samedi, je suppose qu'elle ne pourra pas venir non plus…

- C'est exact, dit Kip.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama Celia.

- Le Derby… Lui rappela Kip. En tant que Princesse du Royaume des fleurs, tu te dois d'y assister, donner le signal de départ de la course, et… Encourager ton favori !

- Mon… QUOI ? se récria la jeune fille. Eh bien, si c'est comme ça, j'encouragerais Myrtille, NA !

- Elle ne participe pas cette année, dit Kip. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué tout à l'heure, mais elle est enceinte de huit mois !

- En… Ceinte ? Oh, avec l'armure, j'ai rien vu !... Mais vous êtes cinglé de faire travailler une femme enceinte de huit mois ! Et à un boulot aussi dangereux que garde, en plus !

- C'est elle qui tient à le faire… Soupira Kip. Elle… Elle t'a vu grandir, Celia…

- Ah… Rougit-elle… Enfin bref… Puisqu'il le faut… J'irais au derby…

- Vas-y, dit Tony, enthousiaste. C'est vraiment un spectacle passionnant !

- Et toi… Tu n'as jamais eu envie de participer à la course, Tony ? » demanda Celia.

Les moustaches du lapin frisèrent.

« Ce n'est… Pas ma place… » dit-il tristement.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la salle en sautillant sur ses petites pattes, les oreilles baissées…

« J'ai encore dit une bêtise ? Demanda Celia d'une petite voix, triste elle aussi…

- Evidemment ! grinça Kip. T'as déjà vu un lapin sur un cheval ?

- Ah… Je n'y avais même pas pensé … Soupira Celia, désolée…

Ils quittèrent à leur tour le studio de danse, et Kip lévita en direction du château de la valse.

« …Le Roi m'a convoqué, sans doute pour me coller encore une demi tonne de choses à faire en prévision du derby… Je te donne quartier libre, Celia ! Mais n'en profite pas pour faire des bêtises !

- Promis ! » jura celle-ci.

Dès que le koala fut loin, elle prit la poudre d'escampette en direction du lac de la valse viennoise…

« Je finirais par avoir la clé de ce mystère ! » se jura-t-elle.

Mais à peine y était-elle arrivée…

Qu'elle découvrit Luciano en train de s'entraîner au maniement de son cimeterre…

_« Oulàlà. La dernière fois que je l'ai dérangé quand il maniait son sabre, il m'a reproché de troubler la sérénité de ces lieux… »_ pensa-t-elle en s'éloignant sur la pointe des pieds…

« Celia, attends ! » l'interpella la voix rauque de Luciano, dans son dos, et il se précipita vers elle…

« … Attends… Dit-il quand il parvint à la rattraper… J'ai besoin de toi…

- De… Moi ? rougit-elle, se figeant sur place de surprise.

- Tu saurais pas le chemin pour aller à la plage de la rumba ? »

Celia le regarda trois secondes dans le plus parfait silence, estomaquée par cette question, avant d'exploser totalement de rire, et ses éclats résonnèrent sur toute l'étendue du lac :

« Oh, oh, oh, oh ! La plage de la Rumba ! Wa ha ha ha ! Le pirate qui trouve pas la plage ! Wa ha ha beu wa ha ha !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! grogna Luciano, boudeur.

- Oh,oh,oh ! Je meurs de rire ! Ha, ha, ha ! Je suis enterrée de rire ! Oh, oh ! Je ressuscite, je remeurs, c'est trop drôle, waaaa !

- Bon, si c'est comme ça, je trouverais la plage tout seul ! grogna Luciano en lui tournant le dos.

- Non ! Attends ! Snif… Rit Celia en essuyant ses larmes de rire. Je vais t'y emmener…

- Tu ne ris pas… Grinça-t-il.

- Promis, promis, pffff… » se retint-elle d'exploser encore.

Finalement, avec un immense effort de sa volonté pour ne pas de nouveau partir en fou rire, elle parvint à le guider jusqu'à la plage de la rumba.

« … Voilà… Dit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient au bord de l'eau…

- Merci … Murmura Luciano avec un demi sourire de reconnaissance… Tu sais, c'est tout bête, mais… J'ai besoin de voir l'océan… C'est un peu mes racines… Et… A chaque fois, je le trouve vraiment magnifique…

- Oui, sourit Celia. Les océans sont vraiment jolis dans mon monde aussi…

- Ton monde ? » s'étonna Luciano, les yeux ronds.

Celia se crispa en se reprochant d'avoir oublié qui elle était, mais parvint à rattraper le coup par une habile pirouette :

« Oui ! rit-elle. Le merveilleux monde de Celisty ! Dans ma tête, il ne pleut jamais, les nuages sont roses et je navigue sur un océan de chamallows !

- Honnêtement… ça fait peur, ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, frémit Luciano… Mais c'est amusant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je voudrais bien aller voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de l'océan ! rit Celia en scrutant l'horizon.

- Oh, il y a des tas de royaumes… Sourit Luciano. Le mien a été bâtit sur une ancienne île aux pirates…Celui de Vince, c'était une île de pêcheurs…

- ça ne m'étonne pas ! rit Celia.

- Le royaume Marine, de Cynthia, à côté du mien, était une île aux oiseaux… C'est pour cela que Cynthia s'appelle ainsi… Son prénom désigne le cygne…

- Cela lui va bien ! sourit Celia. Le cygne blanc, gracieux et majestueux !

- Au sud ouest, le royaume de corail… On dit que c'est le paradis des surfeurs ! rit Luciano. Son corail magique était aussi très convoité par les pirates ! »

_« Le royaume du grand-père de Celisty… »_ pensa Celia, songeuse.

« Il y en a plein d'autres, continua Luciano… Ah, bien sûr… Il y a aussi la mystérieuse république de la mer…

- Le royaume de Cesar, murmura Celia.

- … Dont tous les membres de la famille royale sont nés magiciens. Un cas unique sur Hanami. Tout comme leur maîtrise de la magie… Surtout, ils ont toujours été liés à l'histoire de ce monde… Shamanes, druides, enchanteurs, dans l'ombre des puissants… Et aussi… Ils sont les seuls capables de voyager dans n'importe quelle dimension…

- Comment… ça ? s'étrangla Celia.

- La plupart des pays du monde de Hanami possèdent des clés et des passages magiques permettant de rallier d'autres mondes… Mais les plus puissants membres de la famille royale de la mer peuvent en visiter des centaines, par la seule force de leurs pouvoirs… Ils n'ont pas besoin de fabriquer un passage !

- C'est… Incroyable ! s'exclama Celia, soufflée.

- Tu sais pourtant que c'est vrai… S'étonna Luciano.

- Hem ! Je veux dire… Tu crois que… Cesar est capable de faire ça ?

- A vrai dire… C'est le seul de sa famille qui pourrait le faire, maintenant… » s'assombrit Luciano.

_« … POURQUOI ? »_, hurla Celia dans sa tête.

Mais le ténébreux, histoire d'évacuer un sujet apparemment triste, était passé à autre chose.

« … C'est aussi de l'autre côté de l'océan, au royaume des Amandes, qu'aura lieu cette année les championnats du monde de danse…

- Le royaume des Amandes ? La princesse des Noix va bientôt épouser le Prince de ce pays ! s'exclama Celia.

- Justement. Le championnat a été inclus dans les festivités de la noce…

- Melodie m'a invité au mariage ! Je pourrais participer au championnat par la même occasion !

- Tu n'as peur de rien ! Les meilleurs couples de danseurs venus du monde entier seront également présents !

- Et alors ? Même si je perds, je pourrais me consoler avec la pièce montée, les dragées et le chocolat !

- Alors, c'est sûr… Tu vas perdre, soupira Luciano.

- Tu sais, t'as vraiment le don pour encourager les gens, grinça Celia.

- La sélection des championnats du monde est impitoyable, et que tu sois Princesse ne te sauvera pas. Si tu veux y participer, il va falloir t'améliorer ! Tu dois continuer à t'entraîner. Travailler dur, très dur… Et oublier le chocolat !

- Jamais ! rugit Celia. Je vais continuer d'en manger, et tu verras le niveau que j'atteindrais !

- Ouais ! Le niveau 100 ! … 100 Kilos ! »

Celia se figea, ravie.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de faire une vanne, Luciano ?

- Hein ? … Moi ?... Non ! rougit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Luciano a le sens de l'humoooour ! gloussa Celia.

- Mais pas du tout ! se défendit-il piteusement . Je suis un mec sérieux, moi !

- Mais si, mais si… Luciano est un rigolooo !

- RAAAAH ! » rugit-il en prenant les jambes à son cou, touché, coulé…

Il se figea dans sa course…

« … Ceci dit… Si je peux y aller avec toi… Murmura-t-il, songeur…

- Aux… Championnats du monde ? rougit Celia.

- Non ! T'auras jamais le niveau ! » lança-t-il avant de disparaître au bout de la plage…

« Moins c'est simple, plus ça se complique », soupira Celia…

Elle secoua la tête.

« Luciano a peut-être raison… Avant de penser aux championnats du monde, je ferais bien déjà d'arriver au bal de Saint-Lyon ! »

Elle quitta à son tour la plage et décida de reprendre son chemin en sens inverse…

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa devant le marché de la samba, où elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que déjà…

« Celiiiiaaaa ! »

Vince se précipita vers elle, se jetant à son cou :

« Coucoooou mon lapin ! hulula-t-il d'un ton kawaï….

- Depuis quand… Je suis ton lapin ? s'étrangla Celia.

- Depuis 10 secondes et 2 dixièmes ! Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je pensais que tu rembourrais tes soutien –gorges, mais en fait, maintenant que je te tiens contre moi, je constate que non…

- Kyyyya ! hulula Celia en reculant de dix pas, effarée ! Vince ! Comment peux-tu avoir un visage d'ange et être aussi pervers ?

- C'est pas de la perversion, c'est un constat scientifique !

- Et ma main dans tes dents, c'est la force de la gravité ?

- Allons, soit chou, mon lapin…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'étrangla Celia.

Il prit alors son air de chiot abandonné, avec les grands yeux larmoyants…

« Noooon ! Ne me regarde pas comme çaaaa ! implora Celia en se cachant les yeux.

- Mon lapin… Dire que je t'avais acheté ces adorables biscuits en forme de lapin… Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse en lui promenant les gâteaux sous le nez…

- Je ne peux pas les manger !

- Ils sont en chocolaaaat… Minauda Vince, joueur…

- Je ne peux paaaas… En pleurait presque Celia, car c'était quand même du chocolat noir… Ils ressemblent à Tony ! J'aurais l'impression d'être cannibale !

- Oh ! Quel dommage ! » soupira Vince en engloutissant les gâteaux.

Puis il ajouta, avec un sourire goguenard :

« Ce sont des gâteaux pour la croissance… Et chez les filles, ça leur fait pousser la poitrine !

- Infâme petit diablotin ! Vicelard ! Obsédé ! » hurla Celia sous le regard de la foule, mais Vince s'était déjà enfuit en ricanant :

« … Mais moi je t'aime même avec tes petits seins, mon lapin !

- JE N'AI PAS DES PETITS SEINS ! » hurla Celia si fort que le roi Dhalia lui-même l'entendit au château de la valse, où il s'étouffa en aspirant son thé par le nez…

Alors que Vince courait en direction du jardin du tango en riant de sa blague, il fut intercepté par un messager :

« Votre Altesse Vincent ! On m'a demandé de vous adresser ce courrier ! dit-il en lui remettant une lettre.

- Ah ? Très bien… »

15 minutes plus tard, alors que Kiefer était en train de ranger de nouveaux livres sur son étagère, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment :

« Ma tortue ! Il m'arrive un truc de malaaaade ! hurla Vince sur le seuil, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

- Depuis quand je suis « ta » tortue ? Grinça Kiefer, un éclat meurtrier derrière les lunettes.

- Bah, t'as qu'une expression, tu es lent, et ut baves sur les gens… Résuma Vince.

- Dégage de mon sanctuaire ou tu es mort… Répliqua-t-il, glacial.

- Mais attends ! Ecoute un peu mon histoire !... Y'a une fille qui m'a écrit une lettre d'amour !

- Tes blagues sont d'un pathétique, soupira Kiefer devant tant de bêtise.

- Mais non ! Je ne mens pas ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Et en plus… Regarde qui me l'a envoyée ! » dit-il en lui donnant la lettre.

Kiefer analysa le contenu comme un véritable scanner. Aucun doute, cette lettre provenait d'une fille. Vince écrivait trop mal et n'avait pas assez de vocabulaire pour en être l'auteur. De plus le papier, très beau et de grande qualité, tout comme l'encre de grande valeur, avaient été choisis avec soin. L'écriture était tout simplement magnifique, presque calligraphiée, quoique un peu tremblante…

Un doux parfum de fleurs…

Du Lys…

Et quand il lu le message…

Son cœur se serra car il comprit que c'était vrai…

_« Mon cher Vince,_

_Comment vas-tu ? _

_Il y a tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus…_

_Je te remercie encore pour tout ce que tu as fais pour me distraire de ma maladie lorsque nous étions au palais de Nezzie…_

_Tes rires et te farces m'ont beaucoup manqué quand tu es partit pour le royaume des fleurs…_

_Je suis arrivée en secret Lundi._

_Il y a des sentiments dont je veux te parler avant que Liam ne sache ma présence…_

_Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux ouvrir mon cœur…_

_S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi…_

_Dimanche matin, à dix heures, je voudrais te revoir…_

_Rendez-vous au Parc du Jive._

_N'en parle à personne…_

_Viens, je t'en prie…_

_Avec toute mon affection…_

_Olive Goodrich,_

_Princesse du Royaume Vert »_

« Oui… Je reconnais bien le style et l'écriture d'Olive, dit Kiefer. Mais quand même, elle te dit de n'en parler à personne, et la première chose que tu fais, c'est me donner cette lettre !

- Olive me fais confiance, je te fais confiance, t'as un cerveau, pas moi ! résuma Vince.

- Tu me fais… Confiance ? s'étrangla Kiefer, abasourdi par la déclaration.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? paniqua Vince sans répondre à sa question, battant l'air avec les bras. C'est bien une lettre d'amour, non ? Olive est amoureuse de moi ! Et elle me donne un rencard !

- Heu… Peut-être. On dirait une lettre d'amour…

- AH ! s'exclama Vince, triomphal.

- Mais en même temps… Ce n'est pas formulé clairement… Hésita Kiefer.

- Bien entendu ! Olive est intelligente ! Si elle m'écrivait une lettre d'amour explicite et que Liam tombait dessus, tu pourrais graver ma pierre tombale !

- Tu as peut-être raison… Tiens-tu à la vie ou vas-tu aller à ce rendez-vous ?

- Tu plaisantes ? jubila Vince. Tant pis si c'est du suicide, je vais direct au rencard !

- Qu… Quoi ? s'étrangla Kiefer, blême… Mais je croyais… Que tu étais… Amoureux de Celia…

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

- Qu…. Quoi ? répéta Kiefer, complètement glacé.

- Avec Celia, j'essaie, et je me prends des râteaux… Olive, j'ai même pas essayé qu'elle m'ouvre le jardin…

- …. Vince… Souffla Kiefer, estomaqué, renversé, pulvérisé…

- Ah, ah… T'as compris le jeu de mot ?... Le jardin… Le royaume vert… Liam et les fleurs… Je suis trop fort…

- Vince… Est-ce qu'au moins tu as des sentiments pour Olive ?... Elle est… Très malade et vulnérable, tu sais… Tu ne dois pas jouer à ses dépends si tu n'es pas sérieux…

- Liam est un cas, mais il a raison quand il dit que sa sœur est super mignonne, super gentille et super tout… Je m'en suis rendu compte quand on était tous au palais de Nezzie… Alors si une fille aussi géniale veut bien de moi, je ne la décevrais pas !

- Mais… Tu n'es pas amoureux… Soupira Kiefer en secouant la tête.

- Je peux le devenir !

- Allons donc… Soit prudent. Ne lui fais pas de mal. Et… Ne te fais pas souffrir non plus… Soupira Kiefer en quittant sa chambre.

- Me fais pas rire ! Moi souffrir ? La vie est courte, il faut s'éclater, et il y a tant de poissons dans la mer que je n'ai pas encore pêchés… Ah, tu verras, ma tortue ! dit-il en le rattrapant dans le couloir. Quand toi aussi tu tomberas amoureux, tu ne seras plus jamais malheureux ! »

Kiefer le fusilla du regard avant de s'enfermer brutalement dans la bibliothèque.

« Ben, ma tortue ! Ma tortuuuue ! tambourina Vince derrière la porte. Allez, boude pas ! Je suis sûr qu'un jour toi aussi, une fille qui n'aura pas des goûts très exigeants, t'écrira une magnifique lettre d'amour !

- Casses toi ! J'ai vraiment pitié d'Olive si elle a fait l'erreur de tomber amoureuse d'un gamin écervelé comme toi !

- Bouh ! Si c'est comme ça, je vais aller voir Isabel ! Qui sait ? Peut-être que ta cousine aussi m'aime en secret ?... Ah, je suis un vrai bourreau des cœurs ! » se glossa Vince en partant tout fier et tout heureux…

« … En vérité… J'ai jamais été aussi malheureux ! » chuchota Kiefer en enfonçant sa tête dans un livre pour cacher les larmes que personne ne pouvait deviner…

De son côté, Celia était repartit en direction du Lac de la valse viennoise…

Lorsqu'elle arriva, le temps avait changé et une brume énigmatique, un peu inquiétante, s'étendait sur la paysage… Et le sublimait en même temps.

« C'est presque… angoissant, frémit-elle. Et pourtant… ça le rend encore plus magnifique… »

Au-dessus d'elle, un craquement sourd provint des arbres et elle poussa un cri aigu. La seconde d'après, près d'elle…

… Cesar, ayant bondit de l'arbre, s'écrasa la tête la première dans les herbes qui bordaient le rivage…

« Aïe ! gémit-il… J'ai loupé mon entrée…

- Espèce d'idiot ! rugit Celia en lui flanquant un coup de pied en guise de bienvenue, tu m'as fichue une peur bleue !

- Aïe, aïe ! Attention ma Princesse, tu vas salir ma cape de chez fashion coffee… Déjà que j'ai déchiré mon costume de chez Birdy et bousillé mes chaussures de chez Alfonso…

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » s'inquiéta Celia en constatant les nombreuses lacérations sur ses vêtements… Il avait aussi quelques légères blessures, dont une égratignure saignant sur sa joue…

« Ce n'est rien, dit-il alors qu'elle portait doucement un mouchoir sur la plaie… Un peu de magie et il n'en restera pas une trace… C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper…

- Où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Celia, la voix nouée, en effleurant sa joue blessée… Tu… Tu as encore affronté des soldats de l'empire de Basalte… Ou un sorcier Eldween… C'est cela ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- En vérité, je l'ai bien cherché… Dit-il avec un demi sourire fataliste…. Je suis allé directement au temple des sorciers Eldween, sur les terres de l'empire de Basalte…

- Tu veux te faire tuer ? rugit Celia en lui collant une tarte. Ces types sont des psychopathes ! T'as bien vu ce qu'ils ont fait au Jardin du Tango ! On aurait pu tous mourir !

- Mais je devais savoir… Murmura Cesar tristement en prenant tendrement sa main dans les siennes…

- Cesar… » murmura Celia, radoucie par son geste….

« Le sablier… S'est remit en marche… Ajouta le garçon, d'un ton… Presque angoissé…

- Le sablier ?... Oh… C'est comme dans mon rêve… » murmura Celia, toute aussi inquiète…

« Dis moi tout Cesar, demanda-t-elle en se raccrochant à lui. Dis moi tout ce que j'ignore, je t'en prie…

- … Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout ! … Tiens, pour commencer, parle moi du lac ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi je me sens tellement attirée par cet endroit ? … Tu peux me le dire, hein, toi ?

- Eh bien… Aussi loin que je me souvienne… »

Il posa son regard sur les eaux bleutées et féeriques, au-dessus desquelles dansaient des lucioles…

« … Cet endroit a toujours été ton préféré dans le royaume… Le mien aussi… C'est tellement beau…

- Oui… C'est très joli… Mais ça n'explique pas…

- Quand nous étions tout petits, poursuivit Cesar, nous venions ici avec ma sœur…

- … Ta… Sœur… S'étonna Celia…

- Ma sœur aînée, précisa Cesar. Il y avait une grande différence d'âge entre nous… Elle était tellement… Courageuse, et d'une brillante intelligence… Une magicienne sans égale… Elle nous a appris plein de choses… C'est elle aussi qui m'a enseigné mes premiers pas de danse…

- Ce doit être une femme exceptionnelle… Dit Celia, impressionnée…

- C'est vrai… Elle était admirée et très aimée. C'est pour cela, d'ailleurs, que toi et moi portons un prénom qui commence par C … Elle était aussi notre marraine…

- Notre… Marraine ? » répéta Celia en pensant aux fées des contes, et elle n'était pas tombée loin…

« … Oui… Sourit tristement Cesar… Nos destins sont à jamais liés à celui de ma sœur…

- Alors elle doit tout savoir sur les évènements d'il y a quinze ans ! Où est ta sœur, à présent ? Nous devons absolument lui parler !

- Celia… Elle… Ne pourra pas te répondre… Murmura Cesar dans un souffle, gorge nouée…

- Oh, c'est vrai, elle ne doit pas être au royaume des fleurs…

- Non… Elle est… Pour toujours attachée à cet endroit… » murmura Cesar avec un geste de la main désignant le paysage autour d'eux…

Celia se glaça totalement…

« Tu veux dire… Qu'elle est… Qu'elle EST ?

- Elle ne disparaîtra jamais… De bien… Des façons… Elle fera toujours partie de moi… Dit-il en posant une main tremblante sur son cœur…

- Cesar… Souffla Celia, émue, touchée, bouleversée…

- Et… D'une certaine manière… Elle fait aussi partie de toi… Ajouta-t-il en l'enlaçant du regard…

- Puisque nous sommes liées… Répéta Celia, envahie par les larmes… Cesar… Cesar, comment se prénommait ta sœur ?

- Son prénom signifiait : « La plus belle »… Et il lui allait bien, sourit-il. Elle s'appelait Calista… »

… Calista …

Un flash violent, une avalanche tempétueuse d'images et de sons, déferla dans la tête de Celia, révélant en vrac, sans logique, des morceaux du passé qui venaient s'entrechoquer…

…

_« Bonjour Princesse ! »_

…

_« Regarde ! Voici comment tresser une couronne de fleurs ! »_

…

_« Cesar ! Attention à tes pas ! »_

…

_« Ecoutez moi les enfants… Restez cachés ici…_

_- Il y a des méchants dans le palais ?_

_- Ne vous en faites pas. Je m'en occupe…_

…

_« Il faut partir… Maintenant… MAINTENANT ! »_

…

_« Ne le répète à personne, d'accord ? »_

…

_« Le ciel, la lune… Et le soleil… Tout a un sens… »_

_.._

_« Protèges la ! … »_

…

_« Je te demande pardon, Princesse… Je n'ai pas le choix… »_

…

_« Adieu ! »_

…

_« Le sablier… Se remettra en marche… Le jour où vous vous retrouverez… Et les deux mondes… »_

…

_« CALISTAAAA ! »_

_.._

… Chaos. Effroi. Douleur. Mort.

… Et des larmes, encore…

… Des larmes…

… Celia sentit une main effleurer doucement les larmes qu'elle versait sans plus pouvoir les endiguer, le long de son petit visage…

La tête lui tournait après ce cataclysme d'images…

Elle réalisa peu à peu qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, bien emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, un gant humide sur son front fiévreux pour faire baisser sa température… Une odeur de plantes médicinales flottait autour d'elle, et elle remarqua la tisane posée à portée de main près du lit… Cesar, le regard inquiet, agenouillé à son chevet, appliquait doucement au-dessus de son visage un sort de guérison…

« Ce…Sar… Murmura Celia d' une faible voix, rassurée par sa présence.

- Je te demande pardon, dit-il, la gorge nouée de honte et des larmes qu'il retenait lui-même. Tout est ma faute…

- Que… Dis… Tu ? Chuchota Celia en tendant une main tremblante dans sa direction.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire trop de choses à la fois… Tes visions ont été si violentes que tu en as perdu connaissance…

- Ce n'est pas… Ta faute… Murmura Celia…

- Oh, si… Souffla-t-il, en se maudissant… La raison pour laquelle tu as tout oublié… Et que les souvenirs te reviennent de cette façon… C'est parce que Calista a posé un sceau sur ta mémoire…

- Un … Sceau… ? répéta, Celia, abasourdie.

- Je sais qu'elle a fait cela pour te protéger. Pour que l'empire de Basalte ne s'attaque pas à toi et n'utilise pas tes souvenirs… Mais la magie de ma sœur commence à s'estomper et les souvenirs te reviennent petit à petit… Et c'est… Très douloureux…

- C'est… Impossible…

- Chut, ne fais pas d'efforts pour parler… Il faut que tu te reposes, maintenant… Et je ne te reparlerais du passé que quand je serais sûr et certain que la magie de Calista ne fait plus son effet !

- Mais Cesar… Ces souvenirs… ça ne peut pas être les miens… Tenta de lui avouer Celia…

- Bien sûr que si… Ils étaient enfouis en toi, tout simplement…

- Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne suis pas… Pas la fille… Que tu crois… Tenta d'expliquer faiblement Celia, gagnée par la fatigue… Je… suis arrivée… De… C'est impossible… Ce n'est… Pas moi… Qui…

- Ne te tourmente pas… Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard… Pour le moment, je veux que tu dormes… Sois tranquille, ma princesse… Et je vais demander à Kip qu'il prenne soin de toi pendant que j'irais chercher des plantes pour faire tomber ta fièvre…

- N … Non ! » s'exclama Celia en parvenant à étendre ses bras, se raccrochant à lui…

« Reste ici… Avec moi… Je t'en prie, Cesar…

- … Ma Princesse…

- … Je t'en prie… Ne m'abandonne pas… Cesar… Cesar… »

Assaillit lui-même par les souvenirs, le garçon effleura tendrement ses cheveux…

« Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça… Je n'étais qu'un enfant, mais… J'aurais dû parvenir à te protéger ce jour là… Et surtout… J'aurais dû partir avec toi, Celia…

- Par… Tir… »

Il la serra contre lui avec force et passion, la voix pleine de ferveur et d'adoration :

« Je suis là, maintenant. Je resterais toujours près de toi. Et je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un te faire souffrir… »

Le cœur de Celia fut envahit par une félicité sublime, une chaleur irradiante et d'une joie qui inonda tout son être, la toucha jusqu'à l'âme… Elle se raccrocha plus fort et étroitement à Cesar, avec une force qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas, nicha son petit visage contre son torse rassurant, respira son parfum… Elle le sentit se laisser enfin gagner par les sentiments, ne plus chercher à fuir et elle le retint plus fort encore dans une étreinte suave… Cette fois… Il ne pouvait plus lui échapper…

Elle osa glisser ses mains sur lui, souligna chacune de ses lignes éthérées depuis son buste jusqu'à sa chevelure… Elle sentit sous ses doigts la chair de Cesar frémir et se contracter de plaisir à ses caresses, et il rougit… Comme une rose…

C'était tellement mignon…

« Je ne te savais pas si timide… Rit Celia, joueuse, à son oreille…

- Je ne le suis pas ! tenta-t-il piètrement de se défendre, véritablement tétanisé sous les attaques de ses frôlements…

- Tu n'oses ni me toucher ni m'embrasser, alors qu'un autre en aurait déjà profité de bien des manières…

- Je crois que… J'aurais l'impression de commettre un sacrilège… » dit-il avec un respect et une innocence qui la fit rire aux éclats.

« Cesar ! … Tu es vraiment… Oh non, y'a pas de mots pour définir ton cas ! n'arrivait-elle plus à s'arrêter de rire… Tu es… Tu es…

- … Un idiot… Soupira-t-il…

- Oh oui !... Un idiot !... Mais un idiot tellement adorable ! » sourit-elle en effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres…

Elle ajouta, plus émue :

« Ton corps t'as trahit… Je sais à présent que tu éprouves vraiment quelque chose pour moi… Mais tu pense toujours que je serais en danger si tu m'approche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis fou de toi… Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur…

- Et pourquoi ça arriverait ?

- Parce que je suis… Je suis… Je suis le soleil…

- C'est quoi encore cette métaphore à deux balles ? feula-t-elle.

- Le soleil protège la vie, mais… Tout ce qui l'approche est réduit en cendres…

- Cesar… Murmura Celia, gorge nouée…

- Toi, tu es la lune… Dit-il tendrement en effleurant ses cheveux. Maîtresse des éléments… Celle que tout le monde veut conquérir, astre brillant le plus parmi les étoiles… Mais dont jamais l'éclat ne doit se ternir…

- Et après ? Les éclipses, ça existe ! bouda-t-elle.

- Pas dans ce monde, sourit-il tristement en s'éloignant d'elle pour s'approcher de la terrasse… Et s'enfuir encore…

- Je suis sûre que si ! » s'obstina Celia en bondissant de son lit avec une nouvelle énergie, le rattrapant en se raccrochant à sa cape…

« … Et je suis même prête à parier !

-… Parier… Quoi ? » s'étonna Cesar , les yeux ronds…

Elle eu un rire mutin en désignant sa boîte de bonbons…

« Je suis prête à parier… Un an de chocolats !

- Tant que ça ? s'étonna-t-il, ébahi.

- Ouais, mon pote ! Je te parie un an de chocolats que tu me donneras un vrai baiser avant la fin du bal de Saint Lyon ! Et pas un smack magique ou un petit accident de bise ratée, non, tu vas m'embrasser avec une telle passion brûlante et un tel délice que tu deviendras fou à l'idée que je puisse embrasser un autre que toi, et tu en viendras à m'implorer à genoux de n'appartenir qu'à toi, de mes lèvres jusqu'à mes orteils !

- … Je tiens le pari. »

Cesar avait prononcé cette phrase avec un tel calme, un tel sérieux, une telle volonté… Inhabituelles, que Celia en fut estomaquée.

« Tu… Acceptes ?

- Oui. Si d'ici le bal de saint Lyon, tu arrives à ce que je t'embrasse et me traîne à tes genoux…

- … Même si ça doit me mettre en danger ?

- Si tu me prouves que les éclipses existent… Alors, je sais que quoi qu'il puisse arriver… Ensemble, nous surmonterons tous les dangers ! dit-il en l'enlaçant d'un regard brûlant.

- Cesar… Murmura Celia.

- D'ici là… Reposes toi bien, mon adorée ! » dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux, avant de disparaître par le balcon comme un oiseau…

« … Prépare déjà les chocolats ! rit Celia en se précipitant vers la terrasse, criant dans sa direction… Et je veux du noir, cent pour cent ! »

Maintenant, elle en était sûre…

Pour la danse, comme dans ses sentiments, elle était déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout…

Et elle gagnerait !

_**Semaine 4 – Samedi**_

… _Can you save my life ?__..._

_J'ai tant besoin d'une voix_

_Qui me dise ne t'en fais pas_

« … Plok ! »

Le poulpe se réveilla en sursaut, Celisty l'ayant brusquement tiré de son sommeil à ce cri perçant…

« Mmmm… Princesse… Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je vais te dire ce qu'il y a ! Des souris sous le plancher, la chasse d'eau refuse de fonctionner, et je viens de casser l'unique fenêtre de ce foutu grenier ! Comment Celia a-t-elle pu survivre dans un tel taudis ?

- Pour cette jeune humaine, il s'agit de son seul foyer… La tempéra le poulpe magique.

- Mais… Elle ne mérite pas de vivre dans de telles conditions… » murmura Celisty, la gorge nouée…

Plok remarqua qu'elle était de plus en plus nerveuse ces derniers jours…

« Princesse, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Plok. Si vous ne supportez plus cet endroit…

- Ce n'est pas ça… Soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. C'est juste… Qu'il m'est arrivé ici quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu et… Je me sens un peu perdue…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Même si vous vous trompez de chemin en ce monde, vous connaissez toujours celui pour rejoindre le votre…

- C'est vrai… » sourit tristement Celisty.

Au royaume des fleurs, au même instant, Kip était branché sur 200 000 volts :

« Princesse ! Princesse ! Ce jour est enfin venu ! annonça-t-il à Celia en entrant brusquement dans la chambre…

- Que se passe-t-il, Kip ? Demanda-t-elle en riant… Tu es horriblement en forme ce matin…

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Le derby a lieu aujourd'hui !

- La course de chevaux … Soupira Celia. Je suppose que je dois obligatoirement y aller…

- Bien sûr que tu dois ! rugit Kip. Et dépêche toi de mettre une robe convenable ! Tu donnes le signal de la course !

- Ah là là… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre…

- Tu veux que j'appelle les Lady koalas à la rescousse ? Menaça Kip.

- Noooon ! » frémit Celia en se dépêchant de s'habiller.

A la résidence secondaire de la famille Rosencrans au Royaume des fleurs , Klaus se préparait aussi pour la compétition. Du moins, son sponsor et toute une armée de larbins s'occupaient d'astiquer son armure et préparer son cheval…

Escortée de son manager et d'une autre cohorte de larbins, Cynthia arriva en calèche, revêtue d'une ravissante robe bleu marine (couleur de son royaume), qui lui seyait à merveille…

« … Klaus… Demanda-t-elle en arrivant, il faut qu'on parle…

- Plus tard ! coupa le manager de Klaus, vous devez faire une séance de photos avant la compétition…

- Mais… Tenta de contester Cynthia…

- J'aurais jamais le temps pour les photos ! coupa Klaus sans lui prêter attention. Je dois participer à la parade avec les autres concurrents…

- Klaus… S'accrochait Cynthia.

- … Et en plus je dois signer des dédicaces avec…

- AVEC MOI ! coupa Cynthia en lui prenant d'autorité le bras. Klaus ! Viens avec moi ! On doit parler !

- Cynthia, voyons… Souffla-t-il entre ses dents…

- Princesse, vous n'avez pas le temps… Tenta de contester l'attaché de presse…

- JE SUIS REINE DE MON PAYS ! le recadra Cynthia en s'efforçant de ne plus faire le lave-linge comme Celia le lui avait conseillé… Laissez nous discuter tous les deux…

- … Mais…

- C'EST UN ORDRE ! DEHORS ! TOUS ! MAINTENANT ! »

C'était la première fois que Cynthia exprimait ainsi son autorité, et tous frémirent… Avant de quitter les lieux, soucieux de garder leur emploi…

Klaus s'apprêtait à leur emboîter le pas, mais la jeune fille le retint d'un ordre impératif :

« TOI ! … TU RESTES LA !

- … Cynthia, ce n'est pas le moment…

- Oh, que si ! affirma-t-elle. C'est le moment… »

Il se gratta la tête avec un soupir agacé.

« Bon. Je t'écoute…

- Le jardin du Tango. 800 000 tulipes… Résuma-t-elle.

- Tu sais bien que je dois entretenir de bonnes relations avec le Roi Dhalia.

- Et avec sa fille aussi ?

- Cynthia…

- Au moins, pour une fois, tu as bon goût. Celia a plus de classe que tes godiches habituelles…

- ça n'a rien à voir…

- Oui… Elle tu l'aime vraiment, hein ?... Bien sûr que tu l'aime… Tu m'avais pourtant prévenue… Ah, quelle idiote je suis ! s'exclama-t-elle, envahie par les larmes.

- Je… Je suis désolé… Murmura Klaus en voulant la prendre dans ses bras…

- Non… Non je t'en prie, pas de la pitié, l'implora-t-elle en reculant.

- Ecoute moi… Celia m'a collé une gifle et un NON cuisants. Et en plus… Elle porte le saphir de Luciano, ajouta-t-il, sans pouvoir cacher son amertume…

- Le… Saphir… »

Tout à coup, Cynthia fut traversée par un doute…

Un doute énorme, incroyable, qu'elle ne voulait même pas imaginer…

« Klaus… Ce saphir… Est-ce qu'en vérité… ?

- Attends, Cynthia, ce n'est pas…

- Est-ce que pendant tout ce temps… Je t'ai servit de prétexte ? … J'étais… Celle qui sauvait les apparences ?

- Cynthia ! » s'exclama Klaus en la retenant dans ses bras, devinant que cette fois, il ne pourrait plus fuir la vérité…

« Cynthia, écoute moi !... On oublie tout ! On oublie Luciano… On oublie Celia… Même ce foutu derby, on l'oublie !... On s'en va d'ici !... On reste ensemble, toi et moi ! Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Et toi ? Questionna-t-elle, fondant en larmes…

- Sans toi je n'ai plus rien !... On est une équipe !

- … Equipe… Répéta-t-elle, glacée…

- On est les champions du monde et… On va parfaitement bien ensemble !... Tu es … Ma partenaire de danse et… Je veux que tu sois ma partenaire de vie…

- … Ta partenaire…

- Cynthia… Je t'en prie… Demanda Klaus en s'agenouillant devant elle…

- Oh non, pas ça… Pleurait-elle…

- … Cynthia, Reine du Royaume Marine, acceptez-vous de devenir également Reine de la République de Lamar ?

- Je t'aime, Klaus… » suffoqua-t-elle en se penchant pour lui donner un long baiser…

Un baiser amer, désespéré, déchirant…

Un baiser d'adieu…

« … Je t'aime… Mais je refuse de te servir de prétexte toute notre vie… Je mérite plus de respect… Et tu mérites de vivre dans la vérité…

- Alors…

- C'est fini, Klaus, fini… »

Elle lui échappa des mains… Déjà loin… Si loin de lui…

Elle s'arrêta à la porte.

« … Je resterais ton amie. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirais rien de ce que je sais… Mais assume ton choix, Klaus… Et si ce choix est Celia, alors je t'en prie, ne la fais jamais souffrir comme moi… »

Elle disparu comme une illusion…

« … Ne la fais jamais souffrir… » répéta-t-il, effondré….

Ailleurs, un autre concurrent se préparait avec enthousiasme pour participer à la course… C'était Vince…

« Je vais tous les massacreeeer ! rugissait-il devant un miroir, le plumet de son casque fièrement dressé…

- Tu vas plutôt te faire enterrer… Soupira Kiefer, sur le seuil de la porte… Remarque, tu ne nous coûteras pas cher pour le cercueil, une boîte à chaussures suffira…

- Très droooole… Grinça Vince. Mais je me moque de tes perfidies ! Tu es jaloux car tu n'as pas le courage de participer à la course, toi !

- Ce genre de concours de testostérone où il s'agit de faire pipi le plus loin me laisse indifférent… Par ailleurs, ton prétendu courage repose entièrement sur celui de ton cheval, et je ne supporte pas de voir ces pauvres bêtes se faire fouetter par leurs cavaliers…

- T'es trop sensible, ma tortue ! Tu aurais fais sans aucun doute une parfaite Princesse, mais je ne te vois pas aller bien loin en tant qu'empereur ! ricana Vince.

- Tu es vraiment désolant… Soupira Kiefer en secouant la tête.

- En parlant de Princesse, tu crois que Celia et Olive seront là ? Il faut que je me montre à la hauteur des espérances de mes bien – aimées !

- … Va chercher une échelle… » répondit Kiefer de son ton monocorde en le taclant sèchement.

Luciano aussi était en train d'enfiler son armure lorsque Olive, justement, accompagnée de ses gardes, vint à sa rencontre dans son fauteuil roulant…

« Votre Altesse… Dit Luciano en s'appliquant dans sa révérence…

- Luciano… On m'a rapporté que les discussions commerciales avec nos alliés s'étaient terminées aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour moi de révéler ma présence à Liam…

- Vous avez raison… Et il sera tellement heureux de vous voir !

- Mais… Liam est introuvable ! »

Luciano s'était figé dans ses gestes, se glaçant des pieds à la tête…

« Altesse… Que… Dites-vous ? Demanda-t-il, gorge nouée…

- Il n'est nulle part au palais… Je l'ai fais rechercher par mes gardes, et… Personne ne l'a vu non plus… Quel que soit l'endroit au royaume des fleurs… Personne ne sait où il est, s'inquiéta Olive…

- Qui l'a vu en dernier ? s'exclama Luciano en s'armant de son cimeterre.

- Personne depuis les représentants des autres pays, hier soir…

- Je l'ai vu ce matin après son réveil…

- Alors, tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu, Luciano… »

Un frémissement angoissé parcouru la crinière du ténébreux, mais il ne voulait rien en laisser paraître à Olive…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Altesse, lui dit-il gentiment. Je vais trouver votre frère et vous le ramener très vite !

- Je sais… Sourit-elle avec confiance… Tu es celui qui le connaît le mieux, Luciano ! », dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus…

Le garçon rougit de l'allusion, surtout provenant de la part d'une jeune fille semblant si innocente comme Olive, puis la salua encore avant de se précipiter à la recherche de Liam.

Luciano était si inquiet, et en même temps si troublé par la remarque d'Olive qu'il ne réalisa même pas qu'il était partit avec seulement la moitié de son armure sur le dos…

Du coup, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans émettre toute une série de bruits de casseroles, et les gens les regardaient passer avec des yeux ronds…

Pendant ce temps, Celia, accompagnée de Kip, était déjà arrivée à l' »arène du cha-cha-cha », où allait avoir lieu la compétition. C'était une arène médiévale en arc de cercle, avec de hauts gradins rouges et blancs et un petit château fort au milieu. La foule impatiente se pressait dans les travées, chantait, chahutait et agitait des drapeaux aux couleurs des royaumes des différents concurrents, flottant sous le ciel d'azur. Il régnait une ambiance fébrile, électrique, comme celles que l'on ressent dans les stades avant les grandes compétitions. Marchands à la sauvette et musiciens parcouraient les gradins…

Celia, quand à elle, aurait une tribune royale et centrale pour elle toute seule, le roi Dahlia étant absent. Elle se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, car dès qu'elle fit son apparition, dans une adorable robe blanche qui lui donnait des allures d'ange, ses cheveux sceints d'une ravissante tiare, tous les yeux avaient convergés vers elle.

« Regardez, voilà la Princesse !

- Elle est vraiment resplendissante aujourd'hui !

- Elle a changé de coiffure, non ? »

C'est vrai, depuis un mois qu'elle était ici, les cheveux de Celia avaient un peu poussés et encadraient son visage de manière plus féminine…

« … Vous pensez qu'elle les aura un jour aussi longs que sa mère ?

- C'est vrai ! Kozue avait une si belle chevelure ! »

Cet indice éveilla l'attention de Celia parmi tous les commentaires qu'elle avait entendu sur son passage, mais une personne avait vite rattrapé celle qui avait été trop bavarde…

« Chut ! Vous savez bien qu'il est interdit de parler de la défunte Princesse ! »

Celia était assise au centre de la tribune royale, avec juste deux gardes sur les côtés et un Kip survolté, et… Elle se sentait vraiment terrorisée face à la foule de milliers de personnes qui avait les yeux braqués sur elle. Une autre tribune était réservée aux autres familles royales, et elle fut soulagée de voir arriver Kiefer, accompagné d'Isabel…

« Kiefer ! Isabel ! Ouhou ! Venez par ici ! » s'agita Celia toute seule dans sa tribune, sous le regard effaré de tout le monde…

« Princesse, voyoooons ! se liquéfia Kip.

- Bonjour Celia… On dirait que tu es en forme, aujourd'hui… Commenta Kiefer de son ton monocorde.

- Salut Kiefer ! rit-elle. Bonjour Isabel !

- Heu… Bonjour… Répliqua la petite, une goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe.

- Kiefer ! Tu participes à la course ? Demanda Celia.

- Non, ces jeux hormonaux m'indiffèrent… Mais Vince est persuadé qu'il va gagner, alors Isabel et moi, on est venus le voir perdre…

- Oh… Est-ce que vous pourriez me rendre un grand service ? Les implora Celia, les yeux suppliants. Restez ici pour regarder la course avec moi !

- Avec… Toi ? Rougit Kiefer.

- Oui ! Je t'en prie ! Toi aussi, Isabel, implora Celia en se jetant au cou de la gamine, je t'en supplies, ne m'abandonne pas toute seule face à cette foule, c'est vraiment terrifiaaaant !

- Trop la honte… Murmura Isabel d'un ton presque aussi monocorde que celui de Kiefer… Bon, c'est d'accord…

- Merciiii ! s'écria Celia, bras en l'air comme pour faire la ola !

- … Si tu me laisses m'asseoir sur ton trône … Ajouta Isabel…

- Non mais quel est ce chantage odieux… » commença à s'énerver Kip…

Quand Celia le cassa totalement en répondant, enthousiaste :

« … D'accord ! »

La seconde d'après, la foule ouvrait des yeux ronds en voyant Isabel, la fille bâtarde d'une femme de chambre, assise sur le trône royal du royaume des fleurs, Kip et Kiefer qui, assis de chacun de ses côtés, avaient les mâchoires qui touchaient le sol de surprise, et Celia, debout, qui sautillait en disant :

« Youpi ! Chuis trop contente ! Bon ! Je vais acheter des glaces ! »

Elle couru jusqu'au gradin des gens du peuple, paya le vendeur de glaces qui passait à ce moment là, rafla quatre cornets et revint toute joyeuse à la tribune royale…

« Celia… Grinça Kip… Tu sais que tu aurais pu avoir toutes les glaces du royaume sans dépenser un sou ? Tu es la Princesse, j'te rappelle !

- Mais ça n'aurait pas été juste pour le vendeur… N'est-ce pas, Kiefer ?

- Tout à fait… Dit-il avec un demi sourire amusé…

- J'ai faim… Grogna Isabel.

- Oh, pardon, voilà ! » s'excusa Celia en se penchant pour… Lui servir la glace !

« CELIIIIAAAA ! » hulula Kip, au bord de la crise de nerfs !

A ce moment là, une sonnerie de trompette annonça l'arrivée des concurrents. Ceux-ci entrèrent par la porte centrale du château fort, puis, du haut de leurs montures, se mirent à défiler durant un tour de piste de présentation, accueillis par les ovations de leurs fans… En arrivant devant la tribune royale, tous les concurrents saluaient Celia et ses amis… Certains Princes s'arrêtèrent même pour ajouter quelques mots flatteurs…

Ainsi le Prince Reno (le partenaire de danse de Brenda), s'était lancé dans un compliment poétique :

« ô Princesse ! Que mon cœur s'emplisse d'allégresse et que mon pas de course se presse soutenu par votre regard plein de tendresse…

- … Poils aux fe… ! » tenta d'ajouter Isabel, bâillonnée de justesse par Kiefer et Kip.

Puis un petit casque à panache bien connu fendit la foule dans leur direction…

« Coucoooou ! Mon lapiiiin ! s'agita Kip du haut de son cheval.

- Coucou Vince ! rit Celia.

- Je gagnerais cette course et tu me verras enfin comme un homme digne de toi ! lança le garçon, sûr de lui.

- Comme il s'y croit, il n'a même plus les pieds qui touchent les étriers, grinça Isabel.

- … Il va perdre… » soupira Kiefer en se tapant le front.

Mais Celia était plus optimiste :

« Allez ! Il a ses chances !... Cette atmosphère est si extraordinaire !... Je suis impatiente de voir sa course !

- Moi aussi ! dit Kip, bras en l'air et souriant… Oh, dit-il soudain de son ton de fan énamouré, voilà Klaus ! »

La seconde d'après, toutes les tribunes vrillaient des cris aigus et perçants de jeunes filles en folie, et crépitaient des mille flashs des photographes !

« Klaus !... Klaus !... Klaussss ! »

Aucun doute, à l'applaudimètre, il était largement le chéri de ces dames !

« Klaus ! hurlaient Lauren et Brenda depuis leur tribune. Je t'aiiiime ! t'es le plus beeeeau ! »

En effet, il aurait été difficile de ne pas remarquer sa magnifique armure étincelant sous le soleil, soulignant son charisme irradiant…

Mais son visage, lui, avait du mal à dissimuler toute la déception, l'humiliation et la tristesse qu'il venait d'essuyer en privé…

« Oh mon Dieu ! Que se passe-t-il ? Se liquéfia Kip. Le Prince Klaus est largement favori, mais…

- Il a une tête de déterré, commenta Isabel, cinglante.

- Hum… Voilà qui est inhabituel… » murmura Kiefer en ajustant ses lunettes…

Celia crispa ses mains nerveusement… Peut-être que tout était lié… A ce qu'elle avait dit à Klaus au Jardin du Tango…

Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop dure avec lui…

Et elle culpabilisa énormément…

Ainsi, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, c'est elle qui le salua avec humilité :

« B … Bonjour Klaus ! bégaya-t-elle en s'inclinant à la japonaise…

- Oh, Celia… » répliqua-t-il, presque glacial…

Kip et Kiefer se sentirent aussitôt presque aussi mal à l'aise que Celia, mais Isabel avait depuis son trône un petit sourire presque amusé…

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Klaus ?, s'inquiéta Celia, gorge nouée…

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Questionna-t-il sèchement, et cette fois on pouvait deviner le blizzard soufflant sur la banquise…

- C'est que… Balbutia Celia, presque paniquée… Tu m'as l'air… Un peu…

- Il y a quelque chose… Qui… M'ennuie… Soupira-t-il.

- A propos… De la course ? Demanda Celia en se trouvant une issue…

- Oh, non, je me fiche totalement de la place à laquelle je termine ! » la tacla-t-il sèchement en passant son chemin, l'air encore plus déprimé…

« C'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre un vent ! ricana Isabel sur son trône.

- Juste retour des choses… Jeudi, je lui ai mis un râteau… Avoua Celia.

- KEWOIIII ? hulula Kip. Mais t'es malade ou quoi? Tu as osé envoyer balader le Prince le plus parfait du monde de Hanami ?... Sans vouloir vous offenser, Prince Kiefer…

- J'ai l'habitude… Dit-il en haussant les épaules…

- Klaus est loin d'être aussi parfait qu'il en a l'air… Lança Isabel, bien informée…

- … C'est vrai… Murmura Celia, tristement…

- Vous êtes de vraies chipies toutes les deux ! hurla Kip. Celia, de toutes tes bêtises, celle-là est vraiment la pire ! Klaus va perdre la course et se sera à cause de toi ! Si ça se sait, tu n'auras plus que des ennemis sur tout le conti… MMMM ! »

Kip ne termina jamais sa phrase, Isabel l'ayant pratiquement étouffé en lui enfonçant son cornet de glace dans la gorge :

« Silence, l'hystérique ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton impérial.

- Ooooh… Elle fait ça bien… S'extasia Celia, des étoiles plein les yeux…

- C'est une dictatrice dans l'âme… » soupira Kiefer…

Puis, avec une légère interrogation derrière ses lunettes :

« Tu as réellement… Repoussé le Prince Klaus ?

- Il a oublié qu'il a une petite copine, je n'ai fais que le lui rappeler !, se défendit Celia… Et puis… Il y a aussi autre chose… Ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton plus triste mais radoucit…

- Autre… Chose ? Demanda Kiefer, intrigué…

- Plutôt… Quelqu'un d'autre ! rit Isabel malicieusement.

- Ah ! … Mais, mais, mais… J'vois pas de quoi tu parles ! rougit Celia en battant l'air des bras…

- Moi… Je vois très bien ! » s'exclama Kip en recrachant son cornet de surprise, lévitant de travers dans les airs en leur montrant une direction…

Celia se figea à son tour, abasourdie…

« Mais… C'est… Pas vrai ? »

Cesar venait d'arriver à son tour du haut de son cheval, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu ! Les tribunes en frémirent même devant son accoutrement, l'armure du garçon ressemblant à…

« Un déguisement de carnaval ! hulula Kip, outré. Alors là, c'est le pompon ! J'ai jamais vu une armure aussi RIDICUUUULE !

- Non, murmura Celia, émue, en voyant flotter dans le vent la cape de Cesar, couverte de plumes et ressemblant à des ailes déployées… On dirait… Un ange !

- Avant ou après l'apocalypse ? S'indigna Kip.

- Tu vois un ange, toi ? Demanda Isabel… Moi j'aurais plutôt dit… Un empereur ! dit-elle ne louchant sur l'insigne en forme de faucon.

- L'empereur des imbéciles ! s'énerva Kip.

- Ah bon, un empereur ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit un magicien… Commenta Kiefer en désignant la lance en forme de sceptre…

- Mais il est né magicien, je vous rappelle ! » s'étrangla Kip au point de presque rendre l'âme.

Cesar était enfin arrivé à la hauteur de Celia et des autres…

« Ma Princesse ! sourit-il en arrivant, descendant de son cheval pour s'approcher…

- Cesar ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en se rapprochant aussi du bord de la tribune pour lui parler plus près… On était justement en train de s'interroger sur ton armure…

- Ouais ! Faute de pouvoir gagner, tu as décidé de marquer les esprits par ton mauvais goût ? Grinça Kip.

- C'est vous qui n'en avez aucun, très cher… S'insurgea Cesar, dans son trip. Ceci est l'expression même de la mode amoureuse, chaque centimètre de cette armure est un cri du cœur ! Il s'exclame _« Oh chérie, vois-tu combien je suis courageux ? »_

- Je vois surtout combien tu es grotesque, grinça Kip et si j'ai envie de crier, c'est devant tant de stupidité ! … Et puis tu as tué combien de pauvres oiseaux pour te promener avec cette mocheté emplumée sur le dos ?

- Ah, ah ! rit Cesar. En vérité, ce sont des plumes synthétiques ! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à des animaux ! « dit-il en faisant jouer sa cape…

Et-, dans un joli sortilège… Une centaine de colombes s'envolèrent doucement dans les airs…

« Ooooh ! Joliiii ! applaudirent les gens dans les tribunes.

- Encore un tour de magie ringard, soupira Kip.

- ça alors ! s'étonna Kiefer avec un regard de petit garçon… Mais comment les as-tu fais apparaître ? »

Cesar eu un rire léger…

« … L'étincelle de la magie naît partout où il y a de l'amour ! » dit-il avec un clin d'œil pour Celia.

« … Ah ouais ? Ricana Isabel. Vas-y ! Fais encore apparaître un animal, maintenant que tu n'en as plus dans les poches !

- Mais très certainement… »

Il se tourna vers Kiefer.

« … Je sais que tu aime beaucoup les animaux, toi aussi…

- … Ah… Oui… Rougit-il.

- C'est un livre que je vois à côté de toi ?

- Heu… Oui ? » s'interrogea le prince.

Cesar eu un sourire malicieux , esquissant à peine un geste de la main, de loin, dans même toucher l'objet.

« Peux-tu ouvrir ton livre, maintenant ? »

Kiefer obéit, intrigué… Lorsque la couverture bascula, les pages se mirent à défiler à toute vitesse, et tout à coup surgit dans un léger bruissement d'ailes toute une variété de magnifiques papillons de toutes les couleurs…

« Wow ! » s'exclama Isabel, désarçonnée.

Lorsque le dernier insecte disparu, un marque page en forme de papillon apparut à son tour.

« Cette fois, c'est un cadeau pour Kiefer ! sourit Cesar.

- … M … M … Merci… » bégaya celui-ci, rougissant…

Celia eu un rire tendre en frôlant de la main la cape de plumes…

« Moi je la trouve très bien, ton armure… Reste comme tu es…

- Merci, ma Princesse… » dit-il en faisant apparaître une barrette en forme de plume, qu'il accrocha dans les cheveux de la jeune fille… Il profita de ce mouvement pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille…

« … Surtout, même si tu vois quelque chose d'inhabituel, reste ici en sécurité dans la tribune et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

- … Cesar… Murmura Celia, le cœur serré, en devinant un nouveau danger…

- … Tout se passera bien, mon ange… »

Kip, qui s'imaginait quelque flirt honteux tenté sous son nez, prit le livre de Kiefer pour en cogner le crâne de Cesar :

« Allez ouste, maintenant, le beau parleur ! Arrête de draguer, la course va commencer !

- Toutes mes excuses, Lord Slip… Lança Cesar malicieusement avant de rejoindre son cheval…

- C'est Kiiiip !

- J'ai pas bien compris… Murmura Isabel… Quand Cesar a offert un marque page à Kiefer, c'était pour le draguer ? » demanda-t-elle alors que son cousin rougissait comme une jeune fille en fleur, et cette question acheva le pauvre Kip…

« Au fait, demanda Celia, comment est donné le signal du départ ?

- Tu as déjà oublié ? gronda Kip. C'est toi qui donnes le coup d'envois ! Et n'oublie pas d'encourager ton concurrent favori !

- Mais… C'est injuste pour les autres participants !

- Raaaah ! s'énerva Kip. Laisse tomber ! Contentes toi de respecter le protocole comme je vais te l'expliquer !

- D'accord ! »

Une minute plus tard, Celia se tenait debout sur un promontoire au sommet de la tribune royale. Elle s'appliqua à dire mot pour mot le texte qu'elle venait d'entendre de Kip…

« Au nom du Roi Tulipe Ier et de tous nos ancêtres

Qui ont porté l'armure pour défendre le monde de Hanami

Moi, Celisty Orea Cherryblossom, Princesse du Royaume des Fleurs,

Déclare en ce jour , le grand derby annuel, ouvert ! »

Et conformément aux coutumes, elle fit tomber une tulipe (la fleur, pas la monnaie !) sur le sol de l'arène…

Les tribunes furent parcourues d'une ovation d'applaudissements.

Tous les concurrents étaient à présent sur la ligne de départ. Quasiment tous les royaumes du continent étaient représentés, il y avait donc des dizaines de Princes prêts à en découdre, soutenus férocement par leurs fans dans les gradins…

Un arbitre s'avança sur la piste, sur le point de lancer le starter…

Chacun retint sa respiration…

« … Messieurs… A vos marques… Prêts… »

« BANG ! »

Le coup de starter claqua dans le vent, déchirant le silence, et tandis que le public était déchaîné dans les tribunes, les concurrents lancèrent leurs montures à bride abattue…

« Vince est en tête ! s'exclama Isabel en bondissant de son siège.

- … Vince… Souffla Kiefer, n'en croyant pas ses lunettes…

- Ouais ! Allez, Vince ! s'écria Celia, enthousiaste…

- Klaus est juste derrière ! se réjouit Kip, bras en l'air pour faire la ola…

- Ouais ! Allez, Klaus ! s'écria aussi Celia.

- Tu ne peux pas encourager deux candidats ! grinça Kip.

- Je suis la Princesse, j'encourage tout le monde si je veux ! bouda Celia en tirant la langue… Et d'ailleurs, j'encourage aussi… Où est Cesar ? se coupa-t-elle brusquement dans sa phrase…

- Hein ? … Je ne le vois pas… Murmura Isabel…

- Ah, ah ! jubila Kip. Ce crétin doit être bon dernier!

- Non, même pas, dit Kiefer en prenant des jumelles… Il n'est vraiment… Nulle part !

- Aaaah ! Il s'est dégonflé ! » ricana Kip.

Cesar se mordit les lèvres en repensant à ce que Cesar lui avait dit avant de disparaître…

Même si elle remarquait quelque chose d'inhabituel, elle devait rester dans la tribune…

Pendant ce temps, les autres concurrents entamaient leur second tour de piste, la compétition en comprenant trois…

« C'est incroyable ! … S'exclama Isabel… Vince est toujours devant Klaus !

- … Ouais… C'est même trop beau pour être vrai… » s'inquiéta Kiefer…

Une silhouette féline glissa dans leur dos…

« Luciano ! » manqua de s'exclamer Celia, mais il lui fit signe de se taire, car apparemment il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer… Tandis que les trois autres leur tournaient le dos en encourageant Vince et Klaus, le ténébreux l'entraîna à l'écart.

« … Luciano, que fais-tu là ? demanda Celia tout bas.

- Je suis à la recherche de Liam…

- Et moi de Cesar ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… Il était là il y a un instant, et il a disparut juste avant le début de la course !

- Hé bien… Hem ! Il fait aussi la course… A sa manière !

- Comment ça ? »

Il lui fit signe de se retourner, et de regarder à l'extérieur de l'arène… Dehors, elle vit Cesar, fonçant à une allure folle du haut de sa monture, vif comme l'éclair, et en train de repousser des soldats de l'empire de Basalte juchés eux même sur des chevaux, dans un déferlement de pouvoirs d'une violence insensée…

« … Il est seul contre tous, il va encore être blessé ! » s'affola Celia en voulant le rejoindre, mais Luciano la retint fermement par le bras…

« … Je suis désolé… Mais il m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu ne tenterais pas d'aller là-bas…

- Mais…

- Cesar est assez fort pour tous les vaincre. Il est le seul à avoir les pouvoirs suffisamment puissants pour cela. Même moi, je ne lui serais d'aucune utilité… Et il ne faut surtout pas affoler la foule… »

Pourtant, un cri ne tarda pas à parcourir les tribunes, mais pour un autre sujet…

« Oh, c'est horrible !

- Il y a eu un accident ! »

Isabel se leva debout sur son trône, effarée :

« Vince ! Il est tombé de cheval !

- Youhou ! Klaus comble la distance ! se réjouit Kip.

- Mais Vince risque de se faire piétiner par les autres ! » s'écria Celia, angoissée …

Luciano allait réagir, quand il fut prit de vitesse… Par Kiefer !

Les deux garçons s'étaient élancés à la même seconde pour secourir Vince !

Le petit blond ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il se retrouva soulevé dans les bras de Kiefer, tandis que Luciano, avec sa rapidité féline, guida tout ce beau monde hors de danger, de l'autre côté de l'arène…

« Ouf ! soupira Isabel, soulagée en retombant dans son fauteuil…

- Ouaiiiis ! Pendant ce temps, Klaus a passé la ligne d'arrivée ! Il a gagné la course ! You hou ! » chanta Kip en dansant la tektonik…

« … Bravo, les garçons… » sourit Celia, rassurée…

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, et son sang se glaça…

Dehors, Cesar venait d'être désarçonné… Echoué à terre, les plumes de sa cape déchirée virevoltaient autour de lui comme une pluie divine…

_« Je dois rester dans la tribune… Je dois rester dans la tribune… »_ en pleura presque Celia, déchirée par sa promesse…

_« Mais je t'en supplies… Cesar… Cesar… Ne perds pas ! »_, l'implora-t-elle mentalement.

C'était sans compter sur l'inépuisable réserve de surprises que réservait ce garçon… Il ramassa son sceptre, appuya sur l'insigne en forme de faucon, et tout à coup la puissance de sa magie sembla se démultiplier, boostée par l'aura qui émanait de ce sceptre… Il exécuta un sortilège de puissance supérieure, fondit sur ses adversaires comme un oiseau de proie, et les balaya comme une vague, en parvenant à les mettre en fuite…

Il retomba dans un tourbillon de plumes, comme un oiseau blessé aux ailes brisées…

Celia n'y tint plus et s'apprêtait à courir vers lui… Elle se heurta à une barrière magique, et au loin Cesar lui lança un sourire désolé… Et trois mots, qu'elle ne pouvait entendre, mais qu'elle devina à la manière dont il les prononça :

_« Je vais bien… »_

Celia secoua la tête, prête à lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Il se drapa des plis de sa cape déchirée, pointa le sceptre en l'air, puis disparu dans un curieux sortilège de téléportation…

_« … Il est blessé… J'en suis sûre… »_ se retint de pleurer Celia.

Kip la tira de ses tristes pensées.

« Tu as vu, Celia ? Klaus a gagné !

- Oui… » se força-t-elle à sourire.

Klaus, un sourire à nouveau rutilant sur les lèvres, était en train d'accomplir un tour d'honneur, le drapeau aux couleurs de son pays sur les épaules, et acclamé par la foule…

« Noooon ! gémit Vince, écoeuré, à l'autre bout du stade… J'allais gagner ! J'allais prouver à Celia ce que je vaux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais prouvé si tu étais mort piétiné par les chevaux ? le gronda Kiefer en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un geste protecteur…

- Mais c'est pas juuuuste ! pleurait Vince comme une fontaine.

- Ah … Les ultrasons… Soupira Luciano.

- Et j'ai mal à la cheviiiille ! couinait Vince.

- ça… C'est plus inquiétant… S'assombrit Kiefer.

- Je crois qu'il est bon pour une entorse, commenta Luciano, qui s'était blessé plus d'une fois… Tu vas devoir le surveiller…

- C'est n'importe quoiiii ! C'est moi le Prince Kniiiight ! chouinait Vince.

- Là, là, calme toi, soupira Kiefer en le faisant souffler dans un mouchoir…

- Au fait… Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait vu Liam, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Luciano.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Kiefer. Avec Isabel, on l'a croisé il y a une heure, au jardin du Tango !

- C'est vrai ?... Merci du renseignement ! » s'exclama Luciano en repartant au quart de tour dans cette direction…

Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Klaus , alors que celui-ci montait sur le podium pour recevoir un prix…

Klaus, lui, avait remarqué Luciano, mais préféra l'ignorer que s'infliger la douleur amère des souvenirs…

Il remarqua aussi le regard triste de Celia, dans les tribunes, et pensa qu'il s'était sûrement montré trop dur avec elle…

Finalement… C'est lui qui revint vers elle…

« … Oh, Klaus… Murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva. Toutes mes félicitations pour ta victoire…

- Merci.

- Et pour tout à l'heure…

- Tu peux prendre le prix, coupa-t-il en lui tendant la ceinture en argent qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Qu … Quoi ? balbutia Celia, ébahie…

- La vérité… C'est que Cynthia et moi nous sommes disputés… Nous ne sommes plus partenaires… Ni même ensemble… Nous avons rompus.

- QUOIIII ? s'égosilla Kip, estomaqué, et Isabel esquissa un demi sourire ironique…

- Oh, Klaus, pardon, s'excusa Celia, je n'avais rien compris… J'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu…

- Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui offrir cet accessoire, coupa-t-il encore. Je serais un peu plus heureux si tu acceptais ce cadeau… Sauf si tu estimes… Que je ne mérite pas cet honneur de ta part…

- Non,Klaus… Cette fois, j'accepte… Je l'accepte avec joie, Merci ! sourit-elle tendrement en recevant la ceinture.

- Tu pourrais faire mieux que ça ! grogna Kip.

- Co… Comment ? » frémit Celia.

Tout autour d'elle, dans les gradins, la foule s'était mise à scander :

« Un baiser !

- Un baiser !

- Un baiser de la Princesse ! »

Celia était complètement liquéfiée de peur et de timidité, rouge comme un poivron…

« Mais… Mais… Mais !

- C'est la tradition ! coupa Kip.

- Dans ce genre de situation… Je ne regrette pas de ne pas être une Princesse ! rit Isabel.

- Un baiser, un baiser ! » hurlait la foule.

Finalement, Klaus poussa un soupir agacé.

Il se pencha soudainement vers Celia, l'attira vers lui dans un geste expert, et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue cramoisie de honte…

« … Tu me donneras le reste plus tard ! sourit-il d'un ton aussi délicieux qu'ambigu…

- … Klaus ! … S'étrangla Celia, paniquée, en s'échappant de ses bras…

- Hoooou ! » hurlaient comme des loups pervers les gens dans les tribunes.

Klaus remonta sur son cheval et partit se plier à la traditionnelle séance des photographes…

« Prince Klaus ! Moi aussi je veux un bisou ! » hurla Kip en se lançant à sa poursuite.

« C'est assez… S'énerva Celia en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. La course est terminée, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici… Je dois retrouver Cesar ! dit-elle en décidant de partir…

- Attends … La retint Isabel un instant… Je voulais te parler…

- Me … Parler ? Murmura Celia.

-Dans la foret du Fox Trot, il y a un vieux moulin… Viens demain, à l'heure que tu voudras… Je te parlerais de la Princesse Kozue…

- De… Kozue ? »

Mais Isabel était déjà partie, comme un petit oiseau :

« … Désolée, là je dois voir Vince et Kiefer ! … Mais demain, promis, j'apporterais toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te poses ! »

Pendant ce temps, Luciano était arrivé au jardin du Tango…

Il découvrit Liam, le plus heureux des garçons, tout simplement en train de s'occuper de fleurs, faire des dessins et prendre des notes…

« Votre Altesse ! s'écria Luciano en se précipitant vers lui.

- Eh bien qui a-t-il ? » souria celui-ci, et son insouciance cingla auprès du ténébreux comme une gifle !

« Ce qu'il y a ? rugit Luciano. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous ! On vous a fait chercher dans tout le royaume sans vous trouver ! Savez-vous que le derby avait lieu aujourd'hui ?

- Oh… Tu sais très bien que ce genre de compétition n'est pas ma tasse de thé… Je me suis promené dans la foret et j'ai finalement atterrit ici…

- Sauf que des soldats de l'empire de Basalte ont réussis à approcher de l'arène ! Cesar a nettoyé le secteur là-bas, mais que se serait-il passé s'ils étaient tombés ici sur vous, tout seul, au jardin du tango, comme la dernière fois ?

- Ce n'est pas moi leur cible… Sourit tristement Liam.

- Altesse…

- Ils cherchent une jeune fille avec des pouvoirs… Comme Olive, n'est-ce pas ?

- Altesse… Murmura le brun… A ce propos… Je dois vous dire…

- … J'ai peur, Luciano… »

Il s'était figé à cet aveu de Liam…

« … Ce monde si parfait serait-il une illusion ?... Un rêve voué à disparaître ?... Je ne veux pas… Voir ce que les Eldweens en feront…

- ça n'arrivera pas, Altesse… Lui promit Luciano. Rien, jamais, ne viendra briser l'harmonie et la beauté d'Hanami… Même pas les Eldweens !

- Luciano… »

Liam s'était réfugié dans ses bras, posant son fin visage sur son épaule…

« … Tu me rassures tellement, Luciano…

- … Liam… »

Le brun n'y tint plus… Ses bras se refermèrent sur Liam, l'enlaçant avec force et tendresse… Son pouls s'accéléra… Et son visage… S'approcha lentement, lentement du sien…

« Tu n'entends pas quelque chose ? » le coupa Liam dans son élan, tournant la tête après avoir remarqué un bruit…

« … Altesse… » se liquéfia Luciano, qu'il avait planté sans ménagements…

Liam n'avait même pas comprit ce qu'il avait en tête, en fait…

« Si… Dit-il en s'approchant d'un bosquet. J'entends des pleurs… Là-bas !

- Allons-y ! » soupira Luciano en dégainant son cimeterre et escortant Liam…

Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant , cachée derrière un arbre…

« … Cynthia ? » s'exclama Luciano, figé de stupeur…

La pauvre jeune fille était totalement perdue dans ses larmes, les cheveux défaits et l'air le plus misérable du monde.

« … Lucianoooo ! pleura-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

- Ma pauvre Cynthia, s'apitoya Liam alors que Luciano était totalement cristallisé des pieds à la tête, mais que s'est-il passé ?

- … C'est… Klaus ! » renifla Cynthia entre deux sanglots.

Luciano se raidit, la haine battant dans ses veines comme du magma en fusion…

« … Klaus ? feula-t-il comme un animal.

- C'est fini… On a rompu… Il ne m'a jamais aiméééé… Pleurait Cynthia. Je suis… Je suis… Je suis tellement malheureuse !... J'ai tellement mal… C'est horrible !... C'est horrible comme j'ai mal ! »

Liam secoua la tête, compatissant…

« … Ma pauvre amie… Je suis tellement désolé… Ce garçon…

- Je vais le tuer… Déclara Luciano froidement.

- Luciano… Non, calme toi avant de foncer tête baissée… Tenta de le tempérer Liam…

- Je vais le tuer. Le tuer, le tuer…Répéta-t-il, fulminant comme un volcan.

- Tout de même… Luciano…

- Cynthia est comme ma sœur. »

Au mot « sœur », Dark Liam réapparut , un large sourire sadique sur le visage :

« … Vas-y, Luciano ! … MASSACRES LE ! » déclara le Prince du royaume vert d'un air de psychopathe, sous les regards effarés de Cynthia et Luciano !

De son côté, Celia était partie à la recherche de Cesar… Le cœur battant, la gorge nouée d'angoisse, persuadée qu'il était grièvement blessé, elle courut d'un endroit à l'autre où elle pensait le trouver…

« Cesar ! … Cesar ! » appelait-elle sans cesse…

Son corps se glaça entièrement lorsqu'elle finit par le découvrir, échoué dans ses plumes comme un oiseau tombé du nid, courbé au bord du Lac de la valse viennoise, la main sur sa poitrine blessée, un sort de guérison luisant faiblement…

« Cesar ! » hurla Celia en se précipitant vers lui.

« … Ma Princesse… » murmura-t-il, honteux de se montrer à elle sous cette triste apparence…

« Laisse moi t'aider… Je t'en prie ! dit-elle en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

- … Si tu le fais… Tu risques de souffrir…

- Parce que tu crois que je m'amuse, là ? » hurla-t-elle en prenant sa main d'autorité.

« Je t'en supplies… Dis moi comment te soigner…

- Mon sort de guérison… A besoin d'énergie… Mais…

- Je te donne la mienne !

- … Pas question… C'est trop dangereux…

- Je m'en fous ! Cesar, laisse moi t'aider ! Même si tu ne le veux pas, je trouverais toute seule le moyen de le faire ! jura-t-elle. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Bien… Je crois… Que je ne gagnerais pas cette fois…

- ça, c'est sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant sa main sur son torse.

- Fais le vide dans ton esprit… Et pense uniquement… A cette magie de guérison… Qui coule dans tes veines… Comme les flots d'un fleuve… »

Celia obéit, et ferma les yeux…

Guérir Cesar… Vite le guérir…

… Tout à coup…

Une douleur atroce… Innommable… Déchirante…

Comme si elle venait de se faire transpercer brutalement par un coup de lame…

Elle revivait exactement l'instant où Cesar avait été blessé…

« Cesar ! gémit-elle en se raccrochant à lui.

- … Pardon… Murmura-t-il… C'est le sort…

- ça ira ! Je tiendrais bon ! »

Après la douleur, le froid… Un froid intense… Celui qui figeait en ce moment Cesar… Et puis le sang… Le sang qu'il perdait en quantité…

« … Concentre toi… Mon amour… »

… La plaie… La plaie qui doit être refermée…

Une lueur intense émana de Celia, l'enveloppa toute entière dans un cocon avec Cesar. Les fluides de magie bleutée réparèrent progressivement sa chair meurtrie, apaisèrent toute douleur…

A nouveau cette sensation…

De ne plus former qu'un seul être avec lui…

De n'exister qu'ensemble… N'appartenir que l'un à l'autre…

Fondus en une seule entité…

Et dans une pluie magique si apaisante… Et protectrice…

Le sort se dissipa lentement…

Lorsque Celia rouvrit les yeux, elle tenait Cesar fermement contre elle, et la blessure du garçon était totalement guérie. Il osa glisser une main dans le dos de Celia, et appuyer doucement son front contre le sien…

« Tu as réussis… Mon ange…

- Pourquoi tu as encore fuis ? Pleura-t-elle en lui collant un coup à l'épaule, d'une force négligeable… Pourquoi tu m'as encore tenue loin de toi ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas ceci… Dit-il en effleurant doucement les larmes de la jeune fille… Te voir souffrir et pleurer… Est la pire des choses pour moi…

- Mais loin de toi je souffrirais et je pleurerais encore plus ! » s'exclama-t-elle en enfouissant son visage contre son torse…

« … J'en ai assez ! Je ne veux plus que tu sois blessé à cause de moi !... Je ne veux plus que tu te battes contre ces foutus Eldween ! … Quels que soient les évènements qui ont eu lieu il y a quinze ans… Rien ne justifie que tu puisses mourir aussi bêtement !

- … Mourir… » murmura Cesar, la gorge nouée…

Les eaux du lac se teintaient des reflets du soleil…

« Je suis ton Prince Knight, sourit-il en effleurant le petit visage de Celia avec ferveur… Mon seul vœu est de te protéger et de te voir heureuse…

- Tu es… Mon Prince Knight ? répéta Celia. Je croyais que c'était une coutume entre garçons… » rougit-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

« Entre filles, aussi, ça se fait…

- Si c'était le cas, ça expliquerait tes goûts vestimentaires ! rit aussi Celia.

- J'ai tout simplement reprit le devoir de Prince Knight qu'occupait un membre de ma famille… Cela se fait, aussi…

- Mais alors…. »

Celia vit soudain une image tout à fait réaliste de Celisty, en train d'hurler au dévoué Cesar :

_« T'es que le Roi des ringaaaards ! »_

… Elle ne devait même pas savoir qu'il était son Knight…

« Il arrive que le nom du Knight soit tenu secret, dit Cesar comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées… _(Ce qui était peut-être le cas, après tout… )_ Et pour moi… C'était même une obligation…

- Pour… Quoi ? » murmura Celia, se sentant soudain assaillie par une grande fatigue. Elle retomba contre Cesar, échouant dans ses bras, à moitié inconsciente…

« C'est le contrecoup du sort de guérison, lui dit-il, désolé… Tu as puisé en toi l'énergie pour me guérir et celle qui me manquait… Maintenant c'est toi qui en manques, et tu as besoin de dormir…

- J'en ai marre de dormir… Maugréa-t-elle, sentant sa conscience décliner… Cesar… Je veux…

- ça va aller… Je vais te ramener au palais sinon Kip va mettre une prime sur ma tête…

- … Non… Cesar… Restons ici… Encore un peu… Tous les deux… »

La jeune fille s'endormit sur ces derniers mots, lovée totalement entre les bras du garçon. Cesar était un gentleman, aussi se contenta-t-il d'effleurer tristement l'une de ses mèches folles pour la replacer sur le petit visage de Celia…

« … Je t'ai cherché tellement longtemps… Murmura-t-il, triste et ému. Tellement, tellement longtemps… Pardonne moi… Je n'osais même pas espérer… Que ce soit toi qui reviendrais… »

_**Semaine 4 – Dimanche**_

… _Can you save my life ?__..._

_Est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser?_

_J'ai tant besoin d'un baiser…_

Klaus était seul au studio de danse, désert car les travaux commençaient le lendemain…

Seul au milieu de la piste, seul avec son reflet, projeté à l'infini dans les miroirs…

« … Triste vainqueur… » murmura-t-il, amer, en donnant un coup de poing dans l'un de ses visages…

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement.

Klaus fit volte face, cloué de surprise, et n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que Luciano avait foncé dans se direction à une vitesse folle, le saisissant par le col avant de le plaquer brutalement contre l'un des miroirs, qui se brisa en éclats…

« Je t'avais demandé de ne jamais la faire souffrir ! » rugit Luciano en guise de Bonjour.

Klaus ne répondit rien, comme résigné, se contentant de poser ses yeux tristes sur lui, comme s'il attendait sagement la raclée qu'il méritait…

« … Tu es vraiment un lâche ! » jura Luciano en le rejetant vers le centre de la salle, relâchant sa prise…

Klaus se releva en époussetant son costume, le regard las…

« … Tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de me casser la figure ?

- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque… Si je ne l'ai pas fait avant, c'est parce que Cynthia est… Mon amie… Et qu'elle était follement amoureuse de toi… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste… Mais toi… Décidément… On ne peut pas te faire confiance !

- … Pour ton information, c'est Cynthia qui m'a largué. Avec un peu plus de délicatesse que toi, cependant… » fit remarquer Klaus, acide…

Un frisson parcouru la crinière de Luciano, qui serra les poings en détournant le regard, ne trouvant pas de réplique à cette vérité…

Klaus continua, sa voix se nouant dans sa gorge :

« … Le saphir que tu as offert à Celia… C'est bien celui que j'avais fais tailler en forme de coquillage, l'emblème de ton pays ?

- Oui… Murmura Luciano, qui ne pouvait pas nier…

- Ce saphir était incrusté dans l'épée que je t'avais offerte…

- Il y a bien longtemps que cette épée s'est brisée au combat, gronda Luciano, et je n'avais plus aucune raison de garder cette pierre !

- … On ne donne pas un cadeau qu'on vous a offert…

- Oh, arrêtes ! Hier t'as bien refilé la ceinture que tu as gagnée à Celia, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ! Sans parler du jardin du tango, toutes mes félicitations, tu deviendrais presque romantique avec le temps !

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un répare ton petit coin préféré pour flirter avec Liam ! »

Luciano dégaina son cimeterre, le regard brûlant de fureur, presque meurtrier :

« Ne t'avise jamais de dire du mal du Prince Liam !

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- ça ne te regarde pas !

- Tout le monde sait qu'il est fou de sa sœur… Tu n'as rien à espérer de lui. Tu n'as aucun avenir avec lui…

- Je n'attends rien de lui. Il ne m'a jamais fait espérer quoi que ce soit… Et je n'ai pas eu d'avenir non plus… Avec toi… »

Ces deux derniers mots…

Cet aveu déchirant…

Venu du fond du cœur…

Ce secret tabou qui les liaient à jamais…

« … Je t'ai aimé, Klaus… Tout ce que je t'ai donné… Personne ne l'a eu avant toi… Mais mes sentiments comme ce que j'étais… Tu as tout piétiné !

- C'est toi qui m'as quitté ! se défendit-il, blessé… Je n'ai aimé qu'une seule personne avant toi, et personne aussi fort que toi ! J'étais prêt à tout pour toi !

- Mais pas à dire la vérité aux yeux de tous et t'afficher avec moi au grand jour… »

Klaus frémit, détournant la tête.

« J'ai toujours aimé les filles, et je les aime toujours. Tu as été… Et restera… L'unique exception…

- C'est ça, continue de te mentir et de fuir… Ricana Luciano. Toujours sauver les apparences… Le grand Prince Klaus, le parfait Prince Klaus… Adulé de toutes les filles… Et cette pauvre Cynthia aurait été la parfaite épouse qui t'aurait donné les parfaits enfants, ta parfaite famille à qui tu aurais mentit toute ta vie…

- J'aimais Cynthia. Pas comme elle le méritait, c'est exact. Mais j'étais sincère. Et je l'étais aussi avec toi…

- Et qui sera ton prochain alibi. Celia ?

- Ce n'est pas un alibi. Je l'ai enfin retrouvée telle que je l'ai toujours aimée… Et ce sentiment existait bien avant notre histoire, tu le sais…

- Oui… Je suis celui qui sait trop de choses… » ricana Luciano.

Son regard se fit plus dur.

« Ne touche pas à Celia. Ne lui fais pas ce que tu nous as fait, à Cynthia et à moi… Si jamais tu t'avises de la faire souffrir… Cette fois, je le jure, je te tue…

- Ooooh… Gloussa Klaus. Serait-ce de la jalousie à mon égard ?

- Ne rêve pas ! Pas pour toi !

- Ainsi tu éprouverais aussi des sentiments à l'égard de Celia ? Et après tu oses me dire que c'est moi qui fuis et qui suis un menteur ? Que devient ton amour pour Liam dans tout ça ?

- ça… N'a rien à voir ! jura Luciano, rouge carmin. Ce sont deux histoires différentes et… Je finirais par prendre une décision, contrairement à toi qui n'en a jamais pris aucune !

- Donc… Si au final, tu choisis Celia, nous devenons rivaux ! résuma Klaus… C'est intéressant… Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Si ton but c'est uniquement de te venger de moi, ne t'attaque pas à Celia !

- Je te l'ai dit, tu es mon unique exception… Quelque soit la haine que tu éprouve pour moi… Je t'aime toujours… »

Luciano rougit comme une pivoine en reculant de dix pas, ne s'attendant pas à un tel retournement de situation…

« … Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- … Il n'y a que deux alternatives possibles… Ou bien je parviens à te reconquérir aux dépends de Liam, ou bien tu devras renoncer à Celia, car c'est elle que je chérirais… Dans les deux cas je gagne, Luciano…

- Toujours aussi prétentieux ! grinça le ténébreux. Je te signale je ne suis pas ton seul rival pour le cœur de Celia…

- … Mais tu es le seul qui soit à ma hauteur ! »

Le compliment acheva Luciano plus efficacement qu'un duel à l'épée…

« Tais toi ! rougit-il furieusement. Ça ne marche plus, ces salades !

- Vraiment ? »

Klaus se précipita vers lui avec sa vitesse et sa légèreté de danseur. Il s'empara du visage de Luciano et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres ouvertes de stupeur, avec un demi sourire triomphal :

« Ose dire que tu n'éprouves rien… »

Luciano sentit son cœur s'emballer, et ses jambes se dérober sous lui…

Il lutta, se débattit, en vain…

Les lèvres de Klaus…

Sa manière bien à lui de l'embrasser…

Suave… Brûlante… Délicieuse…

Ce sentiment de n'appartenir qu'à lui…

Luciano eu une réaction épidermique, parvint à se reprendre et repoussa Klaus avec violence en hurlant :

« DEGAGES ! »

Puis il se rua par la porte comme un étalon furieux…

« … J'en étais sûr… » murmura Klaus avec un triste demi sourire…

Luciano courait… Il courait et courait encore, voulant tout oublier de la scène qui venait de se produire…

… Non, ce n'était pas possible…

Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot pour retomber dans les bras de Klaus ?

« … ça ne signifie rien du tout !... Rien du tout ! » se répéta-t-il tout le long du chemin, cherchant à se convaincre…

Il échoua à la résidence secondaire de la famille Goodrich….

Essoufflé, perdu…

… Triste à mourir…

« … Luciano ? »

Liam venait d'apparaître, comme par enchantement…

L'inquiétude assombrissait l'innocence de son fin visage et ses beaux yeux verts se fixèrent sur Luciano avec une douce tendresse… C'était le matin et Liam portait une fine chemise, entr'ouverte sur sa peau diaphane…

« … Votre… Altesse… Rougit Luciano en s'obligeant à regarder ailleurs, complètement bouleversé…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Liam en allant vers lui… Tu sembles… Comme sous le choc… S'inquiéta-t-il en effleurant les mèches noires du brun…

- … J'ai voulu parler à Klaus… A propos de Cynthia… Avoua Luciano, désolé, comme si c'était un crime…

- … Et ça s'est mal passé ?

- Très mal… Il a été… Il a … Dépassé les bornes… Bégaya Luciano… Alors… J'ai préféré partir… »

Liam s'avança encore et le serra tendrement dans ses bras, comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar :

« … Ce n'est rien… Oublie ça… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Luciano… » murmura Liam de sa voix apaisante en effleurant ses cheveux…

Luciano se sentit fondre, et son cœur s'emballer plus vite, plus fort…

Le parfum délicat et entêtant de Liam, sa peau encore humide de la douche contre la sienne, son corps fin et léger lové dans ses bras…

Il mourrait d'envie de le serrer plus fort contre lui, de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle et la raison, et de mourir dans ses caresses…

Mais d'abord… Il devait lui parler…

« Liam… Chuchota Luciano, gorge nouée… Il y a longtemps que je veux te dire quelque chose… »

… Sa déclaration fut cassée nette lorsque…

Kiefer débarqua au milieu, comme un cheveu sur la soupe !

« … Oups ! Pardon ! rougit celui-ci… Qui tenait un yaoï à la main !

- Oh ! Bonjour Kiefer ! s'exclama Liam avec un sourire kawaï en allant à sa rencontre, plantant sur place un Luciano déconfit… Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Eh bien… Comment dire ? » marmonna Kiefer, un peu gêné…

Il toussa avant de trouver les mots :

« Voilà. Hier, Vince s'est blessé à la cheville, au derby…

- Oh ! Le pauvre ! s'apitoya Liam, en bonne âme charitable…

- Et donc… Vince ne peut plus courir… Et… Il risque d'avoir du mal à se défendre…

- Je vois ! Tu veux que je te prête Luciano ? »

Kiefer rougit furieusement de l'innocence avec laquelle Liam avait prononcé cette phrase, et le pauvre Luciano en tomba à la renverse…

« Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! s'exclama Kiefer… Ce que je veux dire… C'est que ce serait bien… Si tu n'étais pas trop dur avec Vince…

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Liam, les yeux ronds.

- Eh bien… Si tu pouvais éviter de l'étriper, ou de l'égorger, ça m'arrangerait bien… »

Liam eu un rire tendre :

« Ah, ah ! Comme tu es drôle, Kiefer ! Mais pourquoi aurais-je envie de maltraiter ce pauvre Vince ? »

En arrière plan, Luciano tentait de faire signe à Kiefer :

_« Il ne sait rien ! »_

Le futur empereur de Nezzie ajusta ses lunettes :

« Ooooh… Pour rien… Je plaisantais, ah, ah ! »

Mais c'est alors que Lauren et Brenda déboulèrent par la porte restée grande ouverte.

« Votre Altesse Liam !

- Votre Altesse Liam ! » s'exclamaient les deux commères en chœur.

Luciano et Kiefer sentirent venir le drame, mais trop tard, les deux filles s'étaient déjà jetées sur le Prince du Royaume vert :

« Votre Altesse Liam !

- Quelle grande nouvelle !

- Ce doit être un soulagement pour vous !

- Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? »

Le garçon eu un sourire vraiment forcé…

« … Mais… De quoi me parlez-vous ?

- Du petit ami de votre jeune sœur Olive !

- Vous devez être heureux qu'un autre garçon prenne enfin soin d'elle ! »

Liam s'était littéralement cristallisé des pieds à la tête…

« … Olive… Petit ami… Un autre garçon…

- Ouiiii… S'extasia Brenda, des étoiles plein les yeux, ils vont si bien ensemble !

- … Ensemble…

- On vient de les croiser au Parc du Jive… Dit Lauren… La Princesse Olive avec le Prince Vince ! »

Silence de mort.

« Oh-oh… Murmura Luciano…

- Liam… Souviens toi… Pas de meurtre… » demanda Kiefer.

Silence encore plus mortel.

« … Bien sûr, bien sûr, pas de meurtre… Chuchota Liam… Pas de meurtre… Je me contenterais juste… DE LE RACCOURCIR UN PETIT PEU ! » jura-t-il en mode Dark Liam, fonçant droit devant, incandescent de fureur, armé d'un sécateur dont il faisait claquer les lames aiguisées avec un rire de psychopathe névrosé…

« … Quand il est dans cet état… Même moi je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'arrêter ! frémit Luciano.

- Tu as raison, ce serait du suicide… Commenta Kiefer de son ton calme et monocorde. Bon eh bien, puisque nous sommes là, pourquoi ne pas prendre le thé en attendant son retour ?... Et, espérons le… Peut-être celui de Vince… »

De son côté, Celia s'était réveillée totalement remise de ses aventures de la veille…

Il semble que Cesar avait, encore une fois, usé de sortilèges de guérison durant son sommeil…

« Il est incorrigible !... Se dit-elle. A quoi ça sert que je lui donne mon énergie si c'est pour qu'il me la rende juste après ? »

… C'était bien un Prince Knight…

… Mais il y avait encore tellement de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas trouvé de réponses…

Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Isabel…

« Elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre aux vieux moulin qui se trouverait dans la foret du fox trot… Et elle m'a promit de me parler de la Princesse Kozue… »

Elle n'hésita pas : elle devait savoir !

Elle parvint encore une fois à esquiver Kip et déjouer l'attention des gardes, et prit immédiatement le chemin de la foret…

La foret du Fox Trot, au-delà du Lac de la valse viennoise, était certainement le lieu le plus féerique de tout le royaume des fleurs. C'était exactement la forêt des contes telle qu'on l'imagine, dense, mystérieuse, avec des arbres et des fleurs aux formes étranges et aux parfums enivrants, des petits animaux mignons et malicieux, des lucioles qui virevoltaient en laissant une aura dorée derrière elles…

Celia se sentait de plus en plus intimidée à chaque pas, comme si elle avait ouvert le cadenas d'un autre monde lui-même caché dans l'autre monde, telle des poupées russes… Une perspective infinie et secrète… L'émotion que l'on ressent en touchant du doigt les lieux sacrés…

Le vieux moulin apparut de nulle part, jusque là caché par la végétation. Il ressemblait à ces tourelles élégantes des châteaux de style renaissance, bien que le temps ne l'avait pas épargné… Il se dressait fièrement, des pierres éparses autour de lui et envahit par le lierre…

La petite silhouette virevoltante d'Isabel apparut sur le seuil :

« … Tu es venue ?... Je suis si contente ! dit-elle en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

- Isabel… Où sommes-nous ? Murmura Celia, un peu impressionnée.

- Dans mon royaume ! » rit l'adolescente en lui prenant la main.

« … Viens ! Tu vas tout comprendre ! »

Elle l'entraîna vers l'intérieur de l'édifice. Un escalier en colimaçon, aux marches usées, tournoyait vers un étage…

Celia grimpa les marches quatre à quatre en suivant Isabel, avant de découvrir…

Le plus magnifique des ateliers d'artiste…

Partout des tableaux, des sculptures et des livres… Tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres… Et puis cette ambiance… Si féminine… Avec des rideaux de voiles colorés, des jardinières, des coussins s'improvisant canapés…

« … La princesse Kozue avait une âme d'artiste, raconta Isabel… Elle venait se réfugier ici pour écrire, peindre… Et rêver…

- Tu… Tu as connu la Princesse Kozue ? Demanda Celia, osant à peine s'approcher d'une magnifique toile…

- Non… Elle est décédée trois ans avant ma naissance… Mais j'ai lu tout ce qui existe à son sujet ! »

Celia se figea de stupeur :

« Mais je croyais… Que tout avait été détruit sur ordre du Roi Dahlia ! »

Isabel eu un sourire malicieux.

« … Pas tout … Il y a beaucoup d'ouvrages et d'objets qui ont en fait terminés oubliés dans les caves, les greniers… Et moi je les récupère chaque fois que j'en trouve un… J'aime l'art, les secrets et les vieux objets… Et l'histoire de la Princesse Kozue est tellement passionnante !

- J'en suis sûre… Tout le monde parle d'elle comme d'une personne exceptionnelle…

- Tu veux la voir ?

- La… Voir ? » répéta Celia, les yeux ronds…

Isabel eu un petit rire et se dirigea vers un chevalet, qui était recouvert d'un drap…

Elle le fit glisser doucement, et le magnifique portrait de la Princesse Kozue en robe de mariée japonaise apparut…

Celia retint son souffle… Chamboulée jusqu'à l'âme…

La Princesse Kozue…

La voir la remua jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur…

Une émotion rare, intense, unique…

Une émotion de chair et de sang…

Elle s'approcha doucement du tableau…

La Princesse Kozue…

Elle ressemblait tellement à Celisty…

Et à elle, aussi…

Et en même temps…

Elle était tellement, tellement belle…

Une beauté métissée…

Avec de jolis yeux verts, comme ceux de Celisty…

Et une longue, lisse, dense et noire chevelure… Qui était typiquement celle d'une japonaise…

Sa robe de mariée était l'indice le plus évident…

« … Kozue…. Etait japonaise… Murmura Celia. Elle venait…

- … De la Terre, compléta Isabel. Elle est née dans l'autre monde, bien qu'elle soit une Princesse légitime du monde d'Hanami…

- Comment… Est-ce possible ? s'interrogea Celia.

- Le père de la Princesse Kozue était lui-même le frère de l'actuelle Impératrice du Pays de Corail… »

Celia vit soudain s'emboîter des pièces du puzzle… L'impératrice du pays de Corail… Cette femme, elle l'avait croisé au Dîner de Lord Crown, c'était elle qui voulait tirer les joues de Vince… Et la réflexion de la vendeuse sur l'empire de Corail… Et quand elle avait appris… Que c'était le pays du grand-père de Celisty…

« Oh ! J'y pense ! dit Isabel. Il y a un autre tableau qui fait directement référence à la vie de la Princesse Kozue dans l'autre monde, avant qu'elle ne retourne sur Hanami !

- Qu'elle… Ne retourne…

- Oui… Pour cela elle a voyagé entre les dimensions… »

… Celia frémit.

Isabel couru chercher cet autre tableau, plus grand que le premier…

« Oh, dit la petite en faisant glisser le voile qui le couvrait, c'est vrai qu' « elle » y est aussi représentée… Elles sont si belles toutes les deux !

- … Les deux ? »

Celia ouvrit de grands yeux sur la toile, et son cœur se serra avec émotion…

Sur celle-ci, la Princesse Kozue était accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme…

Une jeune femme… D'une beauté irréelle, sublime, à couper le souffle…

Celia la reconnu immédiatement, ce ne pouvait être qu' « elle »…

De longs, très longs cheveux, irisés de rose, déployés en cascade jusqu'en bas de son dos…

Un regard plein de douceur et de sagesse, bienveillant et protecteur…

Un sourire heureux. Le sourire du bonheur et de la confiance en l'avenir.

Un corps fin et léger, drapé d'une ample robe blanche, irisée de rubans pastels…

Une rose dans les cheveux…

Calista…

« … Calista… Murmura Celia, émue de « rencontrer » la sœur aînée de Cesar.

- Oui, la Princesse Calista du Royaume de la Mer, dit Isabel. La Princesse Kozue et elle avaient le même âge… Elles étaient très amies. »

Sur le tableau, les deux jeunes femmes, Kozue revêtue de noir et Calista de blanc, ressemblaient au symbole du ying et du yang. Côte à côte comme par un effet de miroir, elles soutenaient ensemble une cage à oiseaux de style asiatique, au curieux détail près que les oiseaux, deux petits rossignols, l'un d'or et l'autre d'argent, se trouvaient perchés sur la cage, et non à l'intérieur !

Sur le socle imposant de la cage était gravé une inscription en japonais ancien… Celia parvint quand même à identifier le symbole…

« Mikazuki, dit-elle… Cela peut signifier « nouvelle lune » ou « croissant de lune »…

- En effet, dit Isabel… C'est le symbole de la famille de la Princesse Kozue sur terre, dans l'autre monde… D'après ce que j'ai compris, cette famille posséderait un temple…

- Un temple… Mikazuki… » murmura Celia…

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose… Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà entendu…

Celia n'était pas du tout pratiquante… C'est tout juste si elle allait au temple Shinto, près de son lycée pour les vœux de la nouvelle année… Mais ce temple là appartenait à une famille qui s'appelait Ikegumi…

… Alors… Mikazuki…

… Tout à coup Celia frémit, se souvenant enfin… Deux ans auparavant, à l'occasion d'un grand marathon auquel avait participé son école… Elle se souvenait avoir couru dans des quartiers qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et l'un des passages importants de la course se situait…

« … Devant le temple Mikazuki ! s'exclama-t-elle, en revoyant le tracé du parcours… Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle, en revoyant le tracé du parcours… Mon Dieu ! Je sais où c'est ! Ce temple existe encore… Et… Et il doit y avoir encore de la famille de la Princesse Kozue… Là-bas !

-… Là-bas ? s'étonna Isabel… Tu veux dire… Sur terre ?

- Merci beaucoup pour ces renseignements ! s'exclama Celia en lui prenant les mains avec enthousiasme… Grâce à toi… Je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire ! » sourit Celia en se précipitant à toute allure dans les escaliers, puis hors du moulin…

« Mais… Murmura Isabel, abasourdie… Attends… J'avais encore d'autres choses à te diiiire ! » l'appela-t-elle en vain… Celia était déjà loin…

La jeune fille, portée par la joie, les souvenirs, un espoir démesuré, le besoin de savoir, courrait à toute vitesse… Elle était déjà dans le palais, puis dans la chambre…

« … Vite, vite… Jura-t-elle en jetant quelques affaires dans un sac… Allez, dis moi où est-ce que tu cache une clé pour ouvrir un passage ? » demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans les accessoires magiques de Celisty, sans en trouver…

Elle décida de demander à Kip de l'aider et repartit en trombe dans le couloir à sa recherche, quand soudain…

« BONG ! »

Celia heurta violemment quelqu'un… Et ce quelqu'un…

… ETAIT CELISTY !

Sous le choc, elles chutèrent toutes les deux par terre, à genoux…

« C'est ce qui s'appelle une rencontre percutante ! » commenta le poulpe Plok, qui accompagnait Celisty…

« Princesse ! s'écria Celia, renversée de joie et de stupeur.

- Chuuuut ! souffla celle-ci en lui plaquant une main sur les lèvres, si on nous voit toutes les deux c'est la catastrophe interdimensionelle…

- Je suis… Si contente de te voir ! » sourit Celia en se jetant à son cou.

Celisty rougit comme une tomate confite…

« Ah… Heu… Moi aussi… Bégaya-t-elle, toute intimidée, en tapotant le dos de Celia…

- Mais quand es-tu arrivée ?

- A l'instant… Je… J'avais besoin de voir mon monde et de savoir où tu en étais…

- Tu es revenue pile au bon moment ! Celisty ! Il faut absolument que je retourne au japon !

- Qu… Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Juste une semaine ou deux ! … Et je reviendrais très vite, fais moi confiance ! Je t'expliquerais tout au retour ! S'il te plaît, Celisty !

- Mais… La danse ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Le studio de danse est en travaux à partir de demain, pour au moins 15 jours… Tu n'auras pas à prendre de leçon…

- Dans ce cas… Murmura Celisty… D'accord ! Reprenons nos places pendant ce temps là…

- Vite ! Il faut que je reparte au Japon… Comment je fais ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux y retourner de suite ?

- Le passage que nous avons emprunté est encore ouvert pour quelques minutes, dit Plok…

- Où est-il ? demanda Celia.

- A la bibliothèque…

- Merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant en un bond.

Celisty le fit aussi, la retenant par la main :

« … Attends !... Je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ici pendant mon absence !

- ça ira ! Contente toi d'être gentille et polie avec tout le monde ! » rit Celia en lui embrassant tendrement la joue.

Celisty se statufia littéralement sur place, rouge carmin sous ce geste, tandis que Celia courrait à toute allure vers la bibliothèque…

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle découvrit le passage…

Un impressionnant vortex aux reflets bleutés, tournoyant comme un cyclone, s'ouvrait dans des vents étranges, au beau milieu d'un rayonnage de livres…

« … C'est… Impressionnant… » murmura Celia, soudain moins enthousiaste, avançant tout doucement une main vers l'ouverture béante…

…

De son côté, Celisty fut saisie d'un doute au milieu du couloir :

« … On ne devrait pas la laisser y aller seule…

- Ah ! Princesse Celisty ! » dit Plok en voyant quelqu'un arriver dans son dos…

La seconde d'après, une main glissait à la taille de la jeune fille :

« Je suis déçu… Je pensais que tu porterais la ceinture en argent… »

Tous les feux de signalisation de Celisty s'affolèrent au contact de cette main et de la voix de son propriétaire :

« K … K … K … Klaus ! … S'affola-t-elle, brassant l'air des bras. P … P … Prince Klaus ?... Mais que faites-vous ?

- Ne m'en veut pas… Je saurais attendre la moitié que tu me dois… Sourit-il d'une voix à faire fondre le chocolat, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Celisty, rouge flamme…

- KE … WAAAAH ? hulula-t-elle.

- Prince Klaus, vous êtes presque indécent… Gronda Plok.

- Oh, pardon, Sir Plok, je ne vous avais pas remarqué… Dit-il en s'écartant de la jeune fille…

- Cela faisait longtemps ! » rit une autre voix, interrompant la scène…

Cesar venait d'arriver à son tour, mine de rien…

Mais alerté par les cris de Celisty…

« Argh ! Il ne manquait plus que ça… Ne put s'empêcher de dire celle-ci… Le Roi des ringards…

- Ah, ah ! rit Cesar… Ce surnom exquis !... Bonjour, Celisty… Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu… Cela faisait longtemps, aussi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Soupira Klaus. Tu as fait ton intéressant devant elle pas plus tard qu'hier au derby… »

Cesar prit son sourire le plus imbécile de crétin absolu :

« … Je devais être dans un autre monde… »

Celisty frémit, complètement glacée de surprise…

_« C'est pas vrai…_ Pensa-t-elle. _Comment cet abruti… ? »_

…

A la même seconde, Celia était devant le vortex, le cœur battant…

« Allez, se dit-elle… Du courage ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, avançant une main vers le tourbillon…

Celui-ci réagit bizarrement… Aspirant son bras comme un prédateur, et refusant de laisser passer le reste de son corps… La jeune fille poussa un cri, se retrouvant prisonnière, à l'entrée du passage, et malmenée par ses remous violents…

…

« Cesar ! s'exclama soudain Celisty, en serrant les poings nerveusement… J'ai un service à te demander !

- Vraiment ? Sourit-il.

- J'ai oublié un livre à la bibliothèque ! … Un livre très précieux ! Ajouta-t-elle, gorge nouée, peinant à cacher son angoisse… Il est… Très important pour moi !... Je l'aime beaucoup ! »

Cesar retrouva en une seconde tout son sérieux, comprenant immédiatement.

« … J'y vais… » dit-il, la voix résolue, effleurant dans un geste rassurant une mèche folle de Celisty, avant de se précipiter à son tour dans le couloir…

-… Fais bien attention à lui ! » lui cria au loin Celisty…

Si Plok avait du mal à dissimuler son inquiétude, Klaus, lui, n'avait strictement rien comprit à la scène…

« … Mais… Tu ne lui as même pas dit le titre du livre… Soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête…

- Il le reconnaîtra de suite… » murmura Celisty, avec un sourire fataliste…

…

Les assauts du vortex se firent de plus en plus violents… A présent, il acceptait de laisser passer Celia, mais petit à petit, et la jeune fille était totalement terrifiée, épouvantée, se débattant en vain dans les flux magiques du tourbillon, ne parvenant n'y à y entrer, ni à en sortir… La peur paralysait ses membres…

Et pire encore…

Elle n'arrivait même plus à crier…

Elle n'avait plus de voix tellement elle avait peur…

Et cette sensation horriblement familière… La terrifiait encore plus…

Elle pleurait, suffoquait, se débattait comme une noyée…

… Dans l'eau…

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à crier, elle n'arrivait pas à crier…

« … CELIA ! »

Cesar venait d'arriver, se précipitant tête baissée dans la bibliothèque. Seul le visage transi de peur et une petite main de la jeune fille dépassaient encore du vortex…

Elle tendit cette main, dans un geste désespéré, dans sa direction, convaincue qu'elle le voyait pour la dernière fois…

« Ce…ar… Ce… ar… » murmura-t-elle, glacée d'épouvante, secouée de sanglots…

… Et puis soudain la voix lui revint, et elle poussa un cri du plus profond de son cœur :

« … CESAR ! »

… Alors…

… Le temps comme au ralenti…

… Il avait déjà couru vers elle, dès qu'il l'avait vue…

… Il avait tendu la main pour saisir la sienne… Pour la retenir…

… Mais finalement, comme Celia disparaissait déjà dans le tourbillon…

… Cesar plongea tout entier dans le vortex, et Celia l'entraîna avec elle…

… Il la serra contre lui avec force et protection, tandis que les tourbillons magiques tournoyaient autour d'eux pour les entraîner toujours plus loin…

« Pour…quoi ? » parvint à murmurer Celia en se raccrochant au garçon, alors que tout autour d'eux, plus rien n'avait de sens, tout n'était plus que des vagues sans fin et des particules de lumière…

« … Parce que je te l'ai promis… Répondit Cesar doucement… Même si ça devait prendre des années… »

Les souvenirs défilèrent en Celia…

… Ce jour là…

… Il y a si longtemps…

_« … Je te retrouverais… »_

… Au bord du Lac de la Valse viennoise…

« … _et je te protègerais … »_

… Le petit garçon qui lui avait fait cette promesse…

_« … Toujours… »_

… Elle le savait, à présent…

« … C'était toi… Cesar… Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle ému.

- Et c'était toi… C'est bien toi, ici, dans mes bras… Répondit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui… Ma Princesse, mon ange… Ma Celena… »

… Celena…

Une avalanche de sons et d'images déferlèrent dans la mémoire de la jeune fille lorsqu'il prononça ce prénom…

… Celena…

Un manège de chevaux de bois…

Le rire des enfants…

Cette musique lointaine… Et mystique…

… Celena…

« Celena… La lune… »

… Celena…

« C'est… C'est mon vrai nom, murmura Celia, d'une toute petite voix… C'est ainsi qu'on m' appelait… Avant… J'étais Celena… Non… Je… JE SUIS CELENA … »

Alors, tout resplendit dans une lumière éblouissante, et ensemble, avec Cesar, étroitement enlacés, ils disparurent dans le passage s'ouvrant du côté de la Terre…

**Ending theme : VANITY (Yuki Kajura / Emily Bindiger)**

enter the scenery of love 

lovers are in pain 

they blame and pick on each other 

you play melodies of love 

forgotten phrases 

tender and sweet 

come a little bit closer 

don't stay in the shadows my boy 

(la la la la la la la) 

the melody's fading... 

now or never, love will go 

I'll be there by your side 

share your fears in the silent redemption 

touch my lips, hold me tight 

live in vanity for a while 

_**DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE:**_

Kip (crise) : Aaaah ! C'est pas possible ! Aaaah ! Celia est repartie sans me prévenir ! Aaaah ! Et avec cet abruti de Cesar ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

Plok : Je ne voudrais pas trop t'inquiéter mais laisser deux adolescents sans surveillance dans un monde étranger a un petit parfum d'aventure qui éveille les sens…

Kip : Comment t'as pu laisser faire ça ? Ma petite Celia si pure va être dévoyée par ce pervers sous prétexte d'en savoir plus sur la Princesse Kozue !

Plok : Moi, je voulais pas me faire savater par Celisty. En plus, j'existe même pas dans le jeu video…

Kip : Parce que tu crois que Celisty est mieux lotie ? Tous les Princes lui courent après parce qu'ils croient qu'elle est Celia !

Plok : Ou le contraire… Ceci dit ça devient ambigu entre certains Princes aussi… Qui Luciano choisira-t-il ?... Et Klaus ?

Kip : Tous des gros pervers ! A part le Prince Liam ! Lui il défend l'innocence de sa sœur !

Plok : Je me demande, comme Kiefer, si Vince en sortira vivant…

Kip : D'ailleurs, Olive, on est même pas sûrs qu'elle aime Vince…

Plok : Il y a tellement de triangles amoureux dans cette histoire…

Kip : Bon alors… De quoi on est sûrs !

Plok : Ben… Y'en a quand même deux qui se sont enfuis ensemble, là…

Kip : Aaaaah ! Ma petite Celiaaaa ! Aaaaah ! Toute seule avec Cesaaaar !

Plok : Au fait, Kip… Tu m'aimes ?

Kip (rougit et s'enfuit) : Mais… Mais… Mais… C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION ?

Celisty : … Tout ça, et bien plus, c'est dans le prochain épisode de Mystic Love Song !

Celia : J'avance vers notre rêve !


	4. Episode 4 partie 1

_**La petite intro de Cycy :**_

**Kikou !**

Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Bien trop longtemps…

Encore toutes mes excuses pour ce silence…

Je n'ai abandonné aucune de mes fics, mais j'avance vraiment à un rythme de tortue…

Merci à toutes les personnes qui sont encore là pour me lire et me soutenir !

Pardon de citer des noms en vrac, et pardon à celles et ceux que j'aurais oublié :

Lyra 64, Samanga, Dedday Power, Okami Baka, Hikari Haria, Yuko Sensei 205, Watery Shizume, Sanashiya, , Hana94 et le fan club belge, Juju et sa famille, Aube crépusculaire, Misstraly, Miyakuli, Elypsene, Someonee, Shir 17, Maerie 17, Krystal Sama, Athena 87, Eric Clutter, Spika Black, Yuuki Lee, Blue Line, Dralex 32, Maia, Neko kawai, Mimy, Lectrice, Claire Neko Chan, Miss Micaiah, , Simba Kun, Peter Pantoufle, Kuro Shirone, Siana Luuna, Lady Balkys (toutes mes félicitations au passage ! ^^), Ezekiel Soulshaker, Sevy-chana, Micheta chan, Subaru 2501, Ayalme, Abigaelle Viretti, Akikaze chan, Ninis, Queen Zaza, Celle que vous ne connaissez pas, Cello no tenshi, Suzuwi ,Yuuki Tohma, Gominam, Mokonii, Melusine-chan , Maly M Aka, Kaeru et Ilyena, Dymitry, Rikka Yomi, Comet Nocta, Chaton Bipolaire, Rei Li-chan, XxStarZephunaSakuraxX….….

Et un merci spécial à Swallow-no-Tsubasa , Gaya H Staim, ainsi qu'à Mitsuki-Karizao qui font de la pub pour mes fics sur leurs blogs (je jure que je n'ai soudoyé personne ! XD)

Et un merci très spécial à Salil-chan pour sa magnifique review sur la Kuro Thérapie, qui m'a émue aux larmes.

Concernant cet épisode, c'est un peu le jeu de la bouteille… ^^

J'ai multiplié les couples « potentiels », non pas pour vous perdre, mais pour vous donner un aperçu de tout ce qui est possible… J'ai envie de voir vos réactions pour savoir quels couples vous aimez et quels couples vous ne voulez pas voir finir ensemble, ah, ah !

A part ça, cet épisode est très axé sur le passé, les souvenirs, les regrets, la culpabilité, et la confusion des sentiments… J'espère que toutes les questions que se posent Celia et les autres ne vont pas vous gonfler… Cet épisode marque une sorte de rupture sur laquelle je vais rebondir ensuite, il est plus triste que les premiers, mais promis l'humour reviendra au suivant !

Une petite précision concernant le personnage de Michael, que je n'ai pas inventé… Il est présent à l'origine dans le jeu vidéo, mais dans le jeu, même s'il est ami avec Vince, son rôle est minuscule et ce n'est pas un Prince. Au début je pensais que c'était un gamin des rues, mais comme il porte une tenue très luxueuse, il doit quand même graviter autour de la noblesse. Dans la fic, j'ai choisit d'en faire un Prince et de développer son rôle, car c'est plus pratique pour mon scénario.

Autre remarque à propos du Jeu : Sakura est le nom de l'héroïne (nom que l'on est libre de changer) dans la VO de Princess Debut. Sharuru est le nom de Cesar dans la VO. Voilà pour l'explication de ce clin d'œil.

Attention : suite à de graves problèmes informatiques, j'ai été obligée de poster cet épisode en sept parties. Oui, sept! Désolée... Appuyez sur next chaque fois que vous arrivez à une coupure pub ! XD

Bonne lecture, j'ai fais en sorte que vous ayez de quoi manger… ^^

Gros bisous crémeuh à tous !

Cycy

**Opening theme: ACCORDING TO YOU (Orianthi)**

_According to you…_

_I'm stupid, I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you…_

_I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, According to you…_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything it's opposite, I don't feel like stoppage it,_

_So baby tell me what I got to loose!_

_He's inside me for everything I'm not…_

_According to you!_

**EPISODE 4 : LE TANGO DES BAISERS VOLES – partie 1**

_**Semaine 4 –Dimanche (suite)**_

Les bruits de la circulation se faisaient entendre au loin… Les moteurs des voitures, les sons des klaxons… Les sons criards des publicités sur écran géant… Les murmures et les pas de la foule qui se presse en marchant sur les trottoirs… L'odeur des gazs d'échappement, de bitume et des stands de nourriture ambulants…

Cette atmosphère lourde et humide d'un printemps au Japon… Les parfums de la terre qui s'élèvent du sol en se mêlant aux fragrances des arbres en fleurs…

Ces sons et ces odeurs…

…C'était Tokyo…

Celia se sentait tellement bien… Comme à l'abri, protégée dans un cocon doux et confortable … Une tendre chaleur l'enveloppait… Interpellant ses sens… Mais elle était comme vidée de toute énergie. De toute force. Totalement épuisée… Presque incapable de bouger…

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux, rassemblant peu à peu ses esprits, murmurant dans un souffle ténu :

« … Ce…Sar… »

Les images tournoyaient dans sa tête… Après qu'ils aient plongés ensemble dans le vortex, leur voyage entre les dimensions n'avait pas été de tout repos… Les flux s'étaient déployés autour d'eux, les avaient malmenés, fait tourbillonner comme dans le tambour d'une machine à laver…

Si Cesar ne l'avait pas serrée fermement contre lui en déployant une quantité phénoménale de magie pour tenter de les re diriger dans la bonne direction, sans nul doute, ils auraient disparu ensemble dans les abysses du néant...

« Cesar ! » répéta Celia en réalisant que le garçon la tenait toujours étroitement enlacée contre lui, allongés ensemble dans la pelouse d'un parc inconnu et désert… Jusqu'au bout, il avait fait rempart de son corps pour la protéger, et en fait, Celia se retrouvait totalement vautrée sur le Prince dans une position presque indécente, Cesar étant étendu sous elle et semblant inanimé…

« Cesar ! s'exclama Celia, cette fois angoissée, en ne le voyant pas réagir… Cesar, je t'en prie, réponds moi ! » demanda-t-elle, la voix serrée et tremblant s'inquiétude, en tentant de réveiller le garçon… Mais les minutes passaient et il ne réagissait toujours pas, ni à ses gestes maladroits, ni à ses appels terrifiés … Elle ne savait absolument pas où ils se trouvaient, elle n'arrivait presque pas à bouger ses membres, et elle n'avait aucun moyen d'appeler à l'aide…

« Cesar !... Cesar, je t'en supplies, réponds moi !... Quelqu'un !... Au secours !... Aidez nous !... Cesar… Je ne veux pas le perdre ! » hurla-t-elle en fondant en sanglots.

… C'est alors que lentement… Très lentement…

Cesar leva une main fiévreuse, et frôla tendrement le visage de la jeune fille, chassant ses larmes…

« … Ne pleure pas… Ma … Princesse… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine perceptible…

- … Cesar !... Oh mon Dieu… J'ai eu tellement peur ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant plus fort contre elle, ce qui n'arrangeait rien puisqu'ils étaient totalement épuisés, laminés, et manquaient d'air tous les deux…

- Tu n'es pas… Blessée ? Parvint à murmurer le garçon, qui était pourtant dans un état bien plus inquiétant qu'elle…

- Non… Non ! Je vais bien !... Grâce à toi ! se força-t-elle à sourire en lui embrassant tendrement la joue.

- Ah… Quelle douce récompense… Tenta-t-il de minauder, avant d'avoir une toux sèche… Il avait, à l'évidence, beaucoup de mal à respirer…

- Je t'écrase complètement ! Il faut que je descende, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger ! s'affola Celia….

- Tout… Va… Bien… Murmura tendrement Cesar, se voulant rassurant… Un peu de magie… Et… On ira mieux…

- Mais on n'est plus à Hanami !

- ça ira… Mes pouvoirs… Fonctionnent aussi sur terre… »

Il referma plus étroitement ses bras sur elle, posant son front contre le sien. Sa main glissa de façon sensuelle dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et il lui chuchota tendrement :

« … Quel que soit le monde… Je serais toujours ton knight, Celia… »

A nouveau, la lueur intense et féerique du soin de guérison les enveloppa ensemble dans un cocon doux et protecteur…

A nouveau cette sensation exquise… Troublante et délicieuse…

Les unissant de manière fusionnelle …

Ne les faisant respirer que l'un pour l'autre…

De ressentir intensément dans sa chair toutes les émotions et toutes les sensations de l'autre… C'était… Intime… Sensuel et torride à un point que cela en bouleversait tous leurs sens…

La fatigue se dissipa comme un mauvais songe… Leurs corps meurtris s'apaisèrent avant d'être entièrement guéris…

Lorsque les dernières lueurs de magie s'échappèrent, ils étaient à nouveau en pleine forme et libre de leurs mouvements…

Pourtant, Celia eu le plus grand mal à se détacher de Cesar, tant elle était bouleversée…

Au choc de l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser s'ajoutait la peur d'avoir pensé le perdre, et l'émotion troublante, presque charnelle, du sortilège ….

« … Je commence à comprendre… Pourquoi tu es un magicien si exceptionnel… » commenta la jeune fille, le rose aux joues et se relevant en tentant de retrouver un peu d'air frais histoire de faire redescendre la température qui avait brusquement grimpé en elle…

Cesar regarda ses mains avec un sourire désolé :

« … Malheureusement… Je crois que je viens de puiser dans mes dernières réserves… J'ai usé une telle quantité de magie qu'il va me falloir plusieurs journées pour la récupérer…

- … Je suis désolée… Tout est ma faute… Murmura Celia en baissant la tête, honteuse…

- … Mais non… L'important c'est que nous sommes tous les deux sains et saufs et arrivés ensemble de l'autre côté… Dit-il en se relevant à son tour.

- … On est vraiment… A Tokyo ? demanda Celia en regardant de tous les côtés, peinant encore à le croire.

- Oui … Tokyo… Au Japon… Dans ton monde. » dit Cesar.

Ces trois mots foudroyèrent Celia… Et le regard que Cesar posait sur elle… Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage de soutenir son ardeur…

Au fond d'elle, pourtant, elle s'en doutait…

… Elle l'avait toujours su…

… Qu'il avait deviné…

« … Je suis tellement désolée… Murmura tristement la jeune fille ne s'inclinant devant lui, au bord des larmes… Je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir… Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser… Je n'ai jamais voulu…

- Eh… Tout va bien… Tenta-t-il de la rassurer en lui prenant doucement la main.

- Tu as compris quand tu as revu Celisty ? Demanda Celia, en pleurs… C'est là que tu as compris, et tu t'es précipité à la bibliothèque pour me dire au revoir…

- Pour te protéger, chérie… Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te dire adieu. Je t'ai recherchée pendant des années, maintenant que tu es revenue, je te garde !

- Qu… Quoi ? rougit encore plus Celia…

- … Ma Princesse… Dit doucement Cesar en embrassant sa main, avant de plonger intensément son regard dans le sien… Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dis, le soir où nous nous sommes revus à l'anniversaire de Lord Crown ?

- Re… Vus ? s'interrogea Celia, perdue… Mais… Je venais à peine d'arriver !

- Souviens toi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis… A propos de tes yeux ?

- … Mes… Yeux ? »

Elle rechercha immédiatement les mots de Cesar dans ses souvenirs…

Elle ne tarda pas à les retrouver, tant leur « première » rencontre l'avait touchée…

_« C'est un plaisir pour moi de côtoyer ma tendre Princesse Celia… Le rose lui va à merveille, elle est ravissante… Et son regard me subjugue… Tu n'aurais pas changé quelque chose ? »_

Celia se statufia littéralement, devenant blanche comme neige, et sa mâchoire touchant presque le sol… Elle se souvenait aussi parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait dit à Kip juste après…

_« Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose… »_

… Evidemment… Qu'il se doutait de quelque chose !

« Ce… Ce… Ce… Cesar ? bégaya Celia, sous le choc, éberluée, abasourdie, atomisée…

- Tes yeux, ma Princesse… Comment aurais-je pu oublier ton si adorable regard ? Tes yeux qui brûlent comme des châtaignes dans le feu, si expressifs, animés, joyeux… Celisty n'a pas du tout le même regard. Elle a des yeux vert émeraude…

- Tu as deviné… Juste avec la couleur des yeux ?... Mais dans un monde comme Hanami, cela se change par la magie…

- Il n'y a pas que vos regards… C'est un ensemble qui forme un tout… Vos caractères… Vos manières de parler, de penser, de bouger… Tout est différent… Vous avez toujours été totalement le contraire l'une de l'autre… Déjà enfant vous étiez ainsi…

- … En…fants ? »

Le regard de Cesar se fit plus triste et doux, teint é de nostalgie. Il tendit doucement une main en direction du visage de Celia.

« … Le sceau… Répéta Celia, avec un frémissement inquiet…

- Celia… Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis… Lorsque je t'ai appelé Celena ? »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se contracta lorsqu'il prononça ce prénom, et une foule d'images imprécises traversa son esprit…

… Celena…

Ce nom… Elle le sentait… Ce nom était gravé en elle…

« Celena… Cela signifie « la lune », n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle, une main se crispant sur son cœur. … On dirait… Un souvenir… D'une autre vie… »

Cesar ne répondit pas immédiatement, s'approchant tout doucement d'elle, avec prudence, car il redoutait les effets de la magie de Calista…

« Ma Princesse… Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te blesser. Celia est le prénom que tu portes aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu y tiens et que tu l'aimes, puisque au Royaume des fleurs, tu as demandé à tout le monde de t'appeler ainsi. Je continuerais de t'appeler Celia puisque c'est ce que tu souhaite… Mais tu dois le savoir… Celena… C'est ton vrai prénom, mon ange… Celui que tu as porté dès ta naissance et jusqu'à ta disparition… Il y a quinze ans…

- … Quinze ans… » murmura Celia en se tenant la tête, luttant contre les effets du sceau sans parvenir à les contrer… Sans parvenir à percer les secrets de son identité…

« Je ne sais pas, Cesar… Pleura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… Je lutte, je lutte, mais je n'y arrive pas… Tout ce que je sais… C'est que je m'appelle Celia Kana… Je n'ai aucune famille… J'ai été placée dans un orphelinat quand j'avais trois ans… Puis en école privée … Et depuis j'étudie en travaillant… C'est tout… Ce que je suis… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ta Princesse… C'est une humaine, tout ce que Hanami déteste… Elle vit dans un grenier… Elle livre des journaux… Et récure des éviers… Ta Princesse… Elle n'est pas fichue d'avoir de bonnes notes en classe, et elle redouble sa terminale… Ta Princesse… C'est une pauvre fille… Et une ratée !

-Non tu te trompes ! »

Cette fois, il n'hésita pas. Il l'attira vers lui et la serra intensément dans ses bras, autant pour la rassurer que pour ne plus jamais la perdre.

« Quelle que soit ta réelle identité, et d'où que tu viennes… Tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse et adorable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es d'une gentillesse infinie, d'un humour à toute épreuve, d'une intelligence éblouissante, et ton cœur est si vaste… Tu es si optimiste… Tu éclaires tout de ton sourire… Tu apaises toutes mes douleurs. Et tu as un courage, une volonté, une détermination exemplaire… Tu es tout cela, ma Princesse…

- … Mais si je ne suis personne d'autre que Celia ? Murmura-t-elle, touchée mais complètement perdue… Tu sembles persuadé… Que je suis Celena… Celle qui a disparu il y a quinze ans… Est-ce que… Tu aimais… Celena ? … Parce que si je ne suis pas elle… Si je ne suis pas elle…

- Non… C'est impossible que je me sois trompé… Mais en admettant que ce soit le cas… Même si tu n'es pas Celena… Je te le répète, Celia, je suis fou de toi. Et rien, jamais, ne viendra changer cela… Je t'aimerais et je te protègerais jusqu'à ce que l'éternité se brise comme du cristal… Je suis ton knight, Celia… A jamais…

- Cesar… Je… »

Un roulement terrible retentit dans le ciel, grondant et rugissant avec fureur… Les nuages, lourds et sombres de pluie depuis un moment déjà, ne tardèrent pas à déverser sur leurs têtes toute l'eau qu'ils contenaient… Un orage terrible et violent… Et cette fois, pas moyen d'en réchapper par la magie !

« Vite ! s'écria Celia. Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de s'abriter quelque part !... En cette période, la moindre averse peut virer à la tempête tropicale ! »

Cesar hocha la tête, et étendit sa longue veste au-dessus d'eux, leur improvisant un faible rempart alors qu'ils couraient côte à côte. Il n'y avait aucun abri possible dans le parc, et ils se précipitèrent vers la rue, animée par la circulation. Tous les passants étaient armés d'imperméables, de parapluies et de bottes en caoutchouc… Cesar et Celia étaient revêtus de leurs vêtements princiers d'Hanami, et franchement pas les plus sobres… Les gens les regardaient courir avec des yeux ronds, sidérés par l'accoutrement du couple…

« Les jeunes, vraiment… Aller faire du cosplay un jour de pluie… Ils tournent pas rond !

- Cosse… Plaie… Tenta de répéter Cesar…

- Cosplay ! le reprit Celia sur la prononciation. C'est sûr, on n'est pas discrets ! »

Essoufflés, grelottants et trempés jusqu'aux os, ils venaient de s'arrêter sous la devanture de la terrasse d'un web café, qui était justement fréquenté par des otakus et autres geeks…

« Wouah ! Trop fort les costumes ! dirent-ils en prenant des photos, autant parce qu'ils étaient impressionnés par leurs costumes que pour se foutre de leurs gueules vu les circonstances…

-C'est les personnages de quel demanda une fille, détaillant la moindre broderie de la robe de Celia…

- Hein ? paniqua celle-ci en battant des bras, une goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe…

- Princess Debut : le bal royal, déclara soudain Cesar à leur assistance éblouie. C'est un jeu video qui tourne sur Nintendo DS …

- Cesar, mais qu'est-ce que ? s'étrangla Celia, avant qu'il ne lui prenne galamment la main pour improviser trois pas de rumba…

- C'est un dating sim basé sur la séduction et la danse, dit-il d'un ton langoureux….

- Ooooh… Firent toutes les otakettes présentes en chœur, des étoiles plein les yeux…

- Un dating sim ? répéta Celia, abasourdie. Mais Cesar, comment tu connais… »

Elle s'interrompit, consciente des multiples regards braqués sur eux, et se mit en mode princesse, faisant une élégante révérence qui aurait ravit Kip avant de prendre un ton doux et harmonieux :

« Je me présente. Je suis la Princesse Sakura de Flower Kingdom, et voici le Prince…

- Le Prince Sharuru de Sea Kingdom… Compléta Cesar…

- Sharuru ?... Où t'es allé pêcher un prénom pareil ? s'étrangla Celia.

- C'est bien japonais, non ? … C'est le premier qui m'est passé par l'esprit…

- Que tu as fort développé, on le sait… Grinça Celia.

- Ooooh ! Un Prince ! s'extasièrent les filles présentes. Comme c'est romantique !

- Heu… Fit le couple sidéré, en se figeant dans leur aparté…

- Prince Sharuru, vous avez un si beau costume ! s'exclama une brune, japonaise…

- Je peux prendre une photo avec vous, mon Prince ? Demanda timidement une fausse blonde, japonaise elle aussi…

- Et je peux avoir votre facebook ? demanda une vraie rousse aux traits européens, plus audacieuse…

- Ah, ah ! minauda Cesar. Que de charmantes propositions ! Quel dommage que je ne puisse vous offrir des fleurs, Mesdemoiselles…

- Non mais vas-y, te gênes pas ! rugit Celia avant d'asséner un redoutable coup de poing sur le crâne du garçon devant leur public sidéré !

- Mais chérie…Gémit Cesar, les yeux en spirale…

- On se tire de là ! dit-elle d'un ton de poissonnière en l'emmenant avec elle, le tirant par le col…

- On va se retrouver sous la pluie…

- Tant mieux ! Ça rafraîchira tes ardeurs ! grinça-t-elle en le traînant derrière elle…

- Que feras-tu lorsqu'on sera tous les deux tombés malades ?

- T'auras qu'à appeler au secours ta rouquine sur face de bouc…

- Facebook, chérie…

- Non mais je rêve ! Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses tout ça ? C'est moi la japonaise ou c'est toi ? Moi, quand je suis arrivée sur Hanami j'étais complètement larguée, et toi tu te promènes comme si tu trouvais tout ça normal…

- C'est parce que je suis déjà venu à Tokyo…

- Hein ?... Quoi ?... Quand ça ? se liquéfia Celia, blême et abasourdie…

- Je t'expliquerais tout… Mais il faut absolument nous trouver un refuge d'abord ! »

Celia hocha la tête en approuvant, sa colère retombée…S'ils restaient sous la pluie, ils étaient bons pour une double pneumonie… A force de marcher, ils étaient arrivés dans une rue qu'elle connaissait…

« Mon lycée n'est plus très loin, dit-elle… Dépêchons nous ! »

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de courir, trempés par la pluie et éclaboussés par les véhicules freinant dans les flaques d'eau… Ils étaient vraiment tous les deux dans un état lamentable… A moment donné, Celia poussa un cri, manquant de trébucher et de se vautrer sur le trottoir. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober… Cesar la rattrapa de justesse et la souleva dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui pour la protéger de la pluie.

« … Mais … Cesar… Rougit-elle…

- ça ira, Princesse ! Tu n'auras qu'à me guider sur le chemin ! »

Celia acquiesça en se blottissant plus étroitement contre lui, lui indiquant tour à tour leur direction tandis qu'il la portait…

La façade du lycée finit par apparaître, se détachant dans le ciel gris…

« … C'était donc là… » murmura Cesar d'une vois étrange, presque triste…

Celia relevant son petit visage à cette phrase, effleurant la joue du garçon :

« … Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude…

- Oui… Oui. Sourit-il maladroitement pour la rassurer.

- … J'habite dans le grenier de la tour principale. J'ai mon propre appartement… Je peux entrer comme je le souhaite dans le bâtiment, mais…

- … Mais ils vont se poser des questions s'ils te voient arriver trempée de pluie, vêtue bizarrement, et accompagnée d'un garçon encore plus bizarre ?

- Tu as tout à fait résumé la situation, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Le gardien est très pointilleux…

- Ne t'en fais pas ma Princesse… Tous les menteurs le savent : plus le bobard est énorme, mieux il passe…

- … Les … Menteurs ? » répéta Celia, interloquée…

Cesar ne répliqua pas, courant avec une légèreté aérienne, fonçant directement vers la porte d'entrée principale ! Il bondit d'une marche à l'autre du grand escalier, sa Princesse rougissante entre ses bras, parvint à ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied, comme dans un western, et ils débarquèrent en un dérapage et dégoulinants de pluie sur le carrelage impeccable du grand hall du lycée, désert car on était dimanche et que même les internes s'étaient calfeutrés dans leurs chambres…

Mais leur présence fut quand même remarquée par le gardien, qui arriva en ouvrant des yeux ronds devant le spectacle de la porte restée ouverte sur l'orage, et de Cesar portant toujours Celia galamment dans ses bras, tout deux ruisselants d'eau comme si on les avait jetés dans un lac… (Et cette fois, ce n'était pas la faute de Vince !)

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chantier ? s'étrangla le gardien, avant d'être salué par Cesar, qui avait pris le ton typique des fils à papa plein de fric qui fréquentaient le lycée, le tout avec un léger accent français de l'élève étranger qui vient à peine d'arriver…

« Bonjour, mon brave… Vous êtes le gardien, je présume ? Je me présente : Cédric Dubois… Vous avez dû être avertit de mon arrivée ?

- Heu … Non… Bégaya le gardien.

- Comment ?... C'est un scandale !... J'en ferais part à mon père, la prochaine fois qu'il fera un chèque pour votre établissement. Charles Dubois… Vous avez bien entendu parler de lui ?

- Je vous assure… Que non… Se liquéfia le pauvre gardien.

- Et votre femme ? Elle ne s'habille pas en Dubois ? Notre marque de vêtements est connue internationalement …

- Je n'ai… Pas de femme… Rougit le gardien.

- Mon pauvre homme !... Dit Cesar d'un ton moins hautain, jouant à la perfection son numéro… Enfin ! Je vous ramène la petite Celia…

- … Petite… Répéta celle-ci, les yeux ronds…

- Justement… Qu'est-ce que vous faites… Là… Tous les deux ? demanda le gardien.

- Vous connaissez Celia, elle est si serviable ! dit Cesar d'un vrai ton de tête à claques. Elle travaille à la couture dans nos ateliers, et de temps en temps elle porte nos modèles… La pauvre petite a été surprise par la pluie en sortant de l'entrepôt et elle s'est foulée une cheville !

- Quelle maladroite ! s'exclama le gardien, pas très compatissant …

- Ah… P … Pardon… Murmura Celia, rougissante et ébahie devant le sketch …

- Je vous prie de vous adresser autrement à Mlle Kana, dit Cesar. Elle nous est très précieuse… Sur ce, si vous le permettez, je vais la raccompagner chez elle…

- Mais bien sûr… Monsieur Dubois… Glapit le gardien, mal à l'aise…

- Merci mon brave. Et je compte sur votre discrétion… » affirma Cesar en… Lui glissant un énorme billet dans le poche !

« D'où sors tu cet argent ? chuchota Celia alors qu'ils s'éloignaient…

- C'est la rouquine qui me l'a donné tout à l'heure avec une carte où il y a écrit son numéro de téléphone…

- Donnes la moi ! »

Cesar la lui remit, et Celia loucha sur la carte de visite…

« … Loreena Crosley… Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? » rugit-elle en faisant des confettis de ses coordonnées…

Cesar eu un petit rire amusé, avant d'ajouter, plus sérieux :

« Désolé pour la manière dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure, avec le gardien…Tu sais que ce n'était qu'un rôle…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Rit Celia avec un clin d'œil. Si un jour tu prends vraiment la grosse tête comme ça, je saurais te rappeler à l'ordre ! En tout cas tu avais raison, plus le mensonge est énorme, mieux il passe… »

Ils étaient arrivés au fond d'un couloir désert et isolé…

« Tout va bien, dit Celia. Il n'y a que moi qui passe par là… Poses moi à terre, s'il te plait… »

Cesar obéit et elle lui prit la main…

« Suis moi ! » rit-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier étroit et aux marches de pierre usées par le temps… A mesure qu'ils avançaient, la lumière du jour, déjà affaiblie par l'orage, semblait diminuer… Et les marches succédaient aux marches…

« Tu vis vraiment perchée tout là-haut ? Demanda Cesar.

- Cela demande un petit effort, mais tu verras la vue est géniale ! »

Et lorsque Celia fit basculer la porte en bois…

Elle se figea sur le seuil, avant de pousser un cri terrifié.

Effectivement, la vue était géniale…

Rappelons le : avant de partir, Celisty avait cassée l'unique fenêtre du grenier, un large vasistas situé au plafond…

L'orage s'était abattu avec violence par cette ouverture, inondant tout… Et ce n'était qu'un début : tout le toit était criblé de fuites, et des filets d'eau ruisselaient en s'infiltrant sournoisement…

« Mais… C'est… Une catastrophe ! » s'exclama Celia avant de courir aux quatre coins du grenier, affolée, tourbillonnant dans tous les sens avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, casseroles, seaux pour tenter maladroitement d'écoper les fuites…

Mais de véritables trombes d'eau s'abattaient depuis le vasistas fracassé, et Celia poussa un cri lorsqu'une cascade glacée se déversa sur elle… Cesar se précipita, s'empara d'un grand carton de livraison témoignant des dépenses de Celisty, et s'en servit pour obstruer l'ouverture béante de la fenêtre. Après quoi il saisit divers sacs plastiques qui traînaient dans la cuisine, et termina de colmater son chef d'œuvre à coups d'agrafeuse de bureau…

C'était d'une laideur absolue, mais au moins c'était imperméable…

« Vite ! » dit Cesar en tendant à Celia des sacs plastiques…

Ils continuèrent de les agrafer à l'arrache partout où il y avait des fuites, n'hésitant pas à ajouter plusieurs couches de plastique et de carton. Ils finirent par arriver provisoirement au bout de toutes les infiltrations, en tout cas cela tiendrait jusqu'au lendemain…

Mais devant le carnage qui régnait dans son appartement, Celia tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes :

« C'est trop horriiiible !... J'ai tellement honte que tu vois çaaaa…

- Ce n'est rien, ma Princesse…

- Je ne suis pas une princeeeesse ! Je suis quasiment une SDF ! sanglota-t-elle.

- Celia chérie… »

Cesar descendit à sa hauteur, la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras pour la réconforter :

« Tout ceci est la faute de l'orage, pas la tienne… Je suis sûr qu'en temps normal ton appartement est très joli…

- Comment on va faire ? … Renifla-t-elle. Tout est dévasté… Et on n'a nulle part ailleurs où aller….

- Pour ce soir, c'est vrai, on va devoir rester ici, mais dès demain je te promets que tout ira mieux. J'appellerais mon oncle Riyu et nous irons chez moi…

- Chez… Toi ? » répéta Celia, les yeux ronds…

Il eu un sourire d'excuses :

« La famille Dubois n'est pas totalement une invention… C'est l'identité qu'utilisent les membres de la famille royale de la famille royale de la mer qui vivent à Tokyo, et je l'ai utilisée aussi…

-… Tu as… De la famille… Ici, à Tokyo ? se récria Celia, abasourdie.

- C'est une longue histoire… Je te la raconterais volontiers, mais avant, on doit se mettre au sec. Boire quelque chose de chaud, changer nos vêtements et nous draper de couvertures… Sinon on va tous les deux tomber en état d'hypothermie, et j'exagère à peine ! »

Celia, approuva, remotivée par le soutien de Cesar, et il l'aida à se relever. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du grenier…

« Dieu merci, le coin cuisine est intact ! sourit-elle. Tous les appareils sont à l'abri… Je vais nous préparer du chocolat chaud, ça nous réchauffera, et ça nous remettra d'aplomb… »

Elle poussa une porte et eu une exclamation ravie.

« Tout le coin salle de bains a été préservé aussi ! On va pouvoir prendre des douches bien chaudes et nous changer ! »

… Puis elle rougit comme une fraise, réalisant soudain un détail :

« … Mais Cesar… Tu n'as rien pour te changer ! »

Le garçon eu un demi sourire fataliste.

« Il semble que même un gentleman doit faire quelques concessions à la mode lors d'une telle crise… Je garderais les mêmes vêtements.

- Et tu veux choper une pneumonie ? rugit Celia. Pas question ! »

Elle se rua vers le coin chambre, qui était dans un état cataclysmique. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit son armoire, elle fut soulagée de constater que tout son contenu avait été préservé.

« Je m'habille toujours aux fripes, dit-elle, et les vêtements de garçon sont encore moins chers… Je suis sûre qu'on va te trouver quelque chose… »

Cesar ne put s'empêcher de rire…

« Celia … Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on n'a pas du tout la même morphologie, toi et moi…

- C'est ça, moque toi de moi … Bouda-t-elle.

- Si cela avait été Vince, je dis pas… Mais je suis une vraie perche à côté de toi. J'ai les épaules, les membres trop longs…

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler de ton physique en négatif ! s'étonna Celia, les yeux ronds.

- Même si je suis un très beau garçon, je ne serais jamais une sublime jeune fille ! se vanta Cesar avec un sourire tout mignon.

- C'est dingue… Tu arrives à rendre adorable même ta prétention ! » soupira Celia en tombant des nues.

A force de fouiller dans ses affaires, elle parvint quand même à trouver des vêtements de secours pour Cesar : un long t shirt et un vieux baggie… Certes, ce n'était pas la dernière mode, et ce style de vêtements paraîtrait carrément bizarre sur Cesar, mais c'était ça ou choper une pneumonie carabinée…

« … Princesse… Faut-il vraiment… Que je m'habille ainsi ? blêmit Cesar, car son honneur de dandy était en jeu…

- Prends une douche et change toi ! » ordonna-t-elle en le poussant vers la salle de bains.

De son côté elle retourna au coin cuisine pour préparer les chocolats chauds dans les règles de l'art, laissant se diluer le cacao lentement dans le lait chaud… C'était un luxe qu'elle s'offrait rarement, et elle était heureuse d'en faire profiter Cesar…

« … Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? C'est un Prince ! Des chocolats, il en a bu des milliers ! » soupira-t-elle en versant doucement la tasse qu'elle destinait au garçon.

… Soudain, un tintamarre de bruits confus provint du coin salle de bains. Celia devina que dans l'étroite pièce, Cesar avait dû se cogner aux meubles et aux étagères, comme cela lui arrivait souvent à elle-même…

« Tout va bien, Cesar ? » demanda Celia en voulant cogner à la porte, mais celle-ci bascula sous sa main car elle n'était pas correctement fermée, en réalité…

La seconde d'après, Celia se figeait de stupeur, les yeux ronds et en rougissant comme une fraise…

Dans la salle de bains, Cesar, sortant de la douche, ne portait que le pantalon… Et s'il restait décent, il n'en demeurait pas moins… Intéressant…

Elle vit d'abord la ligne de son dos délicieusement dessinée, au grain de peau parfait et constellé de gouttes d'eau, avec une chute de reins à tomber et ce qu'il y avait en bas du dos… Des plus appétissants…

« Ce… Sar ? » murmura-t-elle, gorge nouée, aussi gênée qu'hypnotisée…

Il sursauta en faisant volte-face, et ce fut le choc… Bien que de structure fine et délicate, le torse de Cesar était parfaitement sculpté… Mais ce n'est pas cela qui ému Celia…

Cesar avait une large et spectaculaire cicatrice, lacération sauvage logée en travers de sa poitrine en partant de son cœur… Une vieille blessure, cicatrisée mais qui restait impressionnante, tant on se doutait que la douleur qui lui avait été infligée devait être d'une violence insoutenable…

« … Cesar… Qu'est-ce que… ? Murmura Celia, abasourdie…

- Princesse ! Il faut frapper aux portes ! dit le garçon avec un rire forcé, en enfilant rapidement son t shirt… Mmmm ? Est-ce le parfum d'un délicieux chocolat chaud ? Demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

- Tu … N'as pas mal ? » parvint à demander Celia, gorge nouée…

Il éluda la question avec un nouveau rire forcé…

« Ah ! Je me suis simplement cogné la tête contre ton étagère ! Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien, ma Princesse ! Au pire j'aurais un bleu, ah, ah ! »

Celia n'osa pas répliquer, comprenant que cette étrange et spectaculaire cicatrice était un sujet gênant et douloureux pour Cesar… Pour la première fois, elle n'osa pas insister…

« Je vais me changer aussi, dit-elle… Si tu as froid, regarde dans l'armoire de ma chambre, il y a des couvertures qui sont restées intactes… »

Puis elle prit ses propres affaires et partit prendre une douche…

Cesar eu un sourire amusé en l'entendant se barricader dans la salle de bains, sans doute par peur que la porte s'ouvre encore toute seule…

Pendant que la jeune fille était occupée, Cesar fouilla la cuisine à la recherche de quoi accompagner le chocolat chaud pour faire plaisir à Celia…

Ne trouvant rien de convaincant à part des ingrédients, il s'activa à lui préparer de délicieuses crêpes, tartinées évidemment de chocolat pour le plus grand plaisir de sa chocolat-holic…

Celle-ci d'ailleurs avait dû le sentir, puisqu'elle se rua hors de la salle de bains en pyjama et robe de chambre, en hurlant « CHOCOLAAAAT ! » comme une possédée…

Cesar eu un petit rire en lui faisant goûter une crêpe en la portant à ses lèvres, et la jeune fille en eu des étoiles de délice crépitant plein les yeux :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué en cuisine ! s'extasia-t-elle.

- Ah… ça ne vaut pas les pâtisseries de Liam… Mais je me débrouille… Soupira-t-il.

- Moi, j'adore ! » s'exclama Celia en dévorant tout de bon appétit.

Dehors, la pluie redoublait de violence… Après son goûter, Celia courut chercher les fameuses couvertures :

« Tiens ! Je crois qu'on va en avoir bien besoin ! » dit-elle en glissant l'une d'elle sur les épaules de Cesar…

Le garçon eu un tendre sourire, et prit une autre des couvertures pour y envelopper délicatement la jeune fille :

« Restes bien au chaud, Celia… »

Seules quelques mèches de cheveux et la petite frimousse de l'adolescente émergeaient du tissu…

« … D'accord… » murmura-t-elle en rougissant faiblement, avant de se réfugier dans les bras du garçon…

Il la serra quelques secondes contre lui, très timidement, puis ils allèrent ensemble vers un coin du grenier qui avait réussit à échapper aux intempéries, et qui serait leur refuge pour cette nuit. Là, ils s'improvisèrent une sorte de canapé avec des coussins et une grande couette réchappés du carnage, s'asseyant côte à côte, emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures et leurs chocolats chauds à portée de main pour se réchauffer… Celia avait toute confiance en Cesar, elle savait qu'il n'aurait aucun geste déplacé, aussi elle n'hésita pas à se tenir serrée contre lui sous une même couverture pour mieux retenir la chaleur…

« Tu veux un peu plus de place ? Demanda Cesar en rougissant.

- Non… Ainsi c'est parfait… » sourit-elle en posant doucement sa tête sur son épaule…

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence, restant simplement ainsi ensemble, en entendant chuter la pluie au-dehors…

« Et si tu me racontais comment tu te retrouve avec de la famille au Japon… Et pourquoi tu le connais si bien ? Demanda Celia.

- Entendu… Chose promise, chose due ! » sourit-il.

Il avala une gorgée de chocolat chaud, avant de poursuivre :

« … Tout d'abord… As-tu déjà entendu parler du « trio infernal », Celia ?

- Le… Trio infernal ? répéta-t-elle, les yeux ronds. … Heu… Non… C'est Lauren, Brenda et Reno ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« … Non… Le trio infernal, c'est le surnom que tous les barbons d'Hanami, de vrais machos comme tu le sais, ont donné il y a bien longtemps de cela à trois sœurs, trois Princesses de la république de la mer…

-… Ton pays… Dit Celia.

- Ces trois princesses, parce qu'elles ont osé briser les conventions à leur époque et faire évoluer les droits de la femme sur Hanami, ont été méprisées et couvertes d'injures…

- Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Celia, outrée. Parle moi de ces trois sœurs ! Ce devaient être des personnes formidables !

-… Elles s'appelaient Camelia, Hortensia et Pétunia…

Camelia, l'aînée , était ma grand-mère. Son crime a été de devenir reine du royaume de la mer à une époque où seuls les hommes régnaient sur tous les autres royaumes… Ils ne supportaient pas qu'une femme puisse être leur égale… Mais ma grand-mère a été une très grande souveraine, jusqu'à sa mort…

Hortensia, la seconde Princesse, vit encore… C'est une très grande magicienne, et pour elle, le scandale est venu pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, elle a été la première femme à foncer et diriger une école de magie… Ce qui a suscité beaucoup de jalousies… Ensuite, on lui a reproché d'être une femme libre. Elle ne s'est jamais mariée, mais a eu beaucoup d'enfants – toutes des filles ! – de ses compagnons successifs…

- Et en quoi ça leur pose problème ? grogna Celia. C'est sa vie, après tout !

- Exactement… Sourit Cesar. Enfin Pétunia, la plus jeune des trois sœurs, a provoqué le plus grand scandale…

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Blêmit Celia.

- Elle était fiancée au Prince héritier du royaume de Saphir, à l'époque… Mais elle a fait un voyagez sur terre, au Japon, et y est tombé amoureuse d'un humain, Riyu, un garçon qui n'avait pas un sou et travaillait dans un atelier de confection de kimonos, suivit d'un coup de foudre pour le garçon qui l'avait fabriqué… Au point de larguer son fiancé de Prince pour épouser ce jeune humain ! Mais honnêtement Pétunia a fait le bon choix puisqu'elle a été heureuse, et que Oncle Riyu a ensuite connu le succès en créant un empire de la mode avec la marque Dubois… Eux aussi n'ont eu que des filles…

- D'accord ! Je comprend tout maintenant ! s'exclama Celia.

- Malheureusement tante Pétunia est décédée elle aussi… Mais mon Oncle Riyu vit encore… C'est un très grand homme. Il connaît l'existence des mondes parallèles, mais a gardé le secret. Il m'a aidé chaque fois que je suis venu au Japon…

- Justement, dit Celia, intriguée… Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà venu à Tokyo ?... C'était pour y rendre visite à la famille de Pétunia ?

- Pas seulement… Sourit-il avec cette fois un peu de tristesse mêlée de mystère. Il y avait en plus deux autres raisons… Tout d'abord, c'est une coutume très importante de notre monde… Tous les Princes et Princesses qui potentiellement seront appelés à régner un jour doivent vivre pendant au moins six mois sur terre afin de comprendre comment éviter de reproduire sur Hanami les erreurs que font les humains avec leur monde…

- Sympa… Grinça Celia, un peu vexée dans son honneur d'humaine… Donc, tu as déjà effectué tes six mois d'observation sur Terre…

- En fait… J'y ai passé quatre ans… De mes quinze à mes dix-huit ans…

- Tant que ça ? se récria Celia, stupéfaite…

- … Deux ans en France et deux ans ici, au Japon…

- Mais pourquoi tant de temps loin de ton monde ? Rien ne t'y obligeait ! »

Cesar marqua un silence avant de répondre doucement, sa main frôlant tendrement les mèches folles de Celia :

« … Parce que j'étais à ta recherche…

- … Hein ? se récria celle-ci, rouge carmin…

- J'étais convaincu que tu étais vivante et… J'étais persuadé que c'était en France ou au Japon que j'avais le plus de chance de te trouver…

- Alors… Tu recherchais Celena… » murmura Celia, d'une toute petite voix…

Une pointe de jalousie amère lui étreint le cœur… Même si cela pouvait paraître absurde, puisqu'elle était peut-être bien cette fameuse Celena si précieuse à Cesar !

« … Qu était-ce ?... Demanda Celia, un peu perdue dans sa tête et dans ses sentiments… Je veux dire… Qui suis-je réellement ?... Qui est Celena ? »

Au-dehors, le bruit du tonnerre redoubla de fureur, crevant la tension pesante dans l'atmosphère du grenier, et la lueur fugace d' un éclair lacéra durant une seconde les ténèbres qui les cernaient…

« Le Princesse Celena… Dit Cesar, la voix soudain étrangement grave et tendue… Le Princesse Celena Mercury Cherryblossom est la seconde fille de la Princesse Kozue, et la petite sœur de la Princesse Celisty… Même si vous vous ressemblez comme des jumelles… En réalité, vous avez un an d'écart…

- … Sa… Petite sœur ?... S'étrangla Celia, abasourdie, clouée, renversée… N… Non… C'est impossible…

- Celisty a 19 ans, toi tu en as 18, cela colle parfaitement…

- … Mais… Ce n'est qu'un détail… Frémit Celia … Et puis… Jamais Celisty ne m'a parlé de Celena… A aucun moment elle ne s'est comportée avec moi comme si j'étais sa petite sœur disparue…

- De quelle manière vous êtes-vous retrouvées ?

- J'étais en train de préparer les décors pour le club théâtre de mon lycée… La salle était remplie de personnes et tout à coup, tout le monde s'est figé… Celisty, Kip et Plok ont surgit d'un vortex, et là, la Princesse m'a supplié de l'aider… Celisty… Elle a très peu confiance en elle, en fait… Elle était découragée… Elle avait très peur d'affronter le bal de saint Lyon, elle est persuadée de ne pas réussir à danser et se trouver un partenaire… Je voulais simplement l'aider… Je devais simplement prendre des cours de danse, m'entraîner et participer au bal de saint Lyon… Mais en fait… Dès que je suis arrivée… Tout s'est immédiatement compliqué… »

Elle se blottit plus étroitement contre Cesar.

« Je te demande pardon… Je ne suis qu'une sale menteuse… Tout ce que je voulais… C'était aider Celisty… Je n'ai pas imaginé une seule seconde que…

- Tout cela n'a aucune importance, Celia… lui dit-il tendrement pour la réconforter. Je comprends tout à fait… Même si ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode pour aider Celisty…

- … Tu crois ?

- Il faut qu'elle surmonte sa peur et aille elle-même au bal. Il faut qu'elle se batte elle-même pour prouver aux autres qu'ils ont eu tort de la critiquer… Fuir est inutile… Le bal de Saint –Lyon a lieu chaque année, tôt ou tard la vérité sera dévoilée… Et puis… Si Celisty pense vraiment que tu es une inconnue qui lui ressemble, et non Celena, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui va se produire lorsqu'elle découvrira la vérité…

-… Parce que… J'ai disparu il y a quinze ans ?... Mais comment es-tu convaincu… Que je suis bien Celena ?

- Les sentiments ne trompent pas… Dit-il avec un triste sourire. Je t'ai reconnue immédiatement… Mais si c'est des preuves qu'il te faut… Ton regard est le même qu'autrefois… Ton sourire aussi… Tu portes sur toi le sceau de la magie de Calista et la mémoire te revient peu à peu… Et puis surtout… Il y a tes pouvoirs… »

Celia frémit. Ses pouvoirs…

… Oui… Depuis toujours elle se savait différente des humains ordinaires…

… Et ses facultés s'étaient accrues depuis son séjour sur Hanami…

… Et sa rencontre avec Cesar…

« … Tu es née avec tes propres pouvoirs, des pouvoirs d'une très grande importance… Lui expliqua le Prince. Mais tu portes en toi également d'autres pouvoirs… Des pouvoirs, qui, normalement, n'appartiennent qu'aux membres de la famille de la mer…

- Comment… Est-ce possible ? » murmura Celia, sonnée, car allant de surprise en surprise…

« Parce qu'il y a quinze ans, juste avant qu'on soit séparés, je t'ai donné la moitié de mes propres pouvoirs… expliqua Cesar.

- La … Moitié ? »

Elle se souvint en un frémissement de ce sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait de la magie ensemble… Cette sensation fusionnelle… De ne former qu'une seule émotion, une seule sensation, un seul être… Comme les morceaux d'un « tout » brisé et enfin réuni…

« …Pourquoi ? » parvint tout juste à murmurer Celia, sous le choc…

La foudre ne tomba pas loin du lycée, suivie d'éclairs dans cet orage lacérant la nuit noire à présent étendue sur Tokyo…

Cesar prononça doucement une phrase, mais sa voix s'était brisée sous le poids d'un aveu d'une tragédie insensée :

« … Parce que… Je t'ai tué… »

…

« AAAAH ! Mais c'est pas possiiiible çaaaa ! » hulula Kip, au même moment, au royaume des fleurs. Par l'effet d'inversion des mondes parallèles, ce n' était pas la nuit, comme au Japon, mais à peine le début de la journée…

Pas plus d'une heure n'avait dû s'écouler depuis le départ précipité de Celia et Cesar…

Dès qu'ils avaient pu trouver un moment tranquille et loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Celisty et Plok avaient annoncé la nouvelle à Kip, au bord d'une syncope :

« AAAAH ! C'est pas possiiiible ! Aaaah ! répétait-il en boucle, tournoyant de manière affolée… Ma petite Celiaaaa ! Toute seule avec Cesaaaar !

- t'es si déçu que ça de me voir revenir ? Grinça Celisty.

- Bien sûr que non, Princesse… Mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en votre absence… Des tas de choses ! … Et la danse…

- Celia m'a dit que le studio est fermé pour quinze jours. On est tranquille durant tout ce temps… Sourit Celisty. Tout ce que je dois faire… C'est rester gentille et polie ! dit-elle d'un air Kawaï.

- Princesse… Vous avez consommé des substances pas nettes, dans l'autre monde ? Demanda Kip, les yeux ronds…

- Je crois que vivre la vie de Celia a eu une bonne influence sur moi! rit Celisty. C'est une fille bien et je ne veux pas la décevoir. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des problèmes...

- Ben tiens, et c'est pour ça que vous l'avez expédiée sur terre avec Cesar! s'étrangla Kip.

- Il avait l'air d'avoir tout compris... Et je m'inquiétais pour Celia... Je lui ai demandé de la protéger!

- Ah ouais? ricana Kip. Et depuis quand faites-vous autant confiance au Prince Cesar? Je pensais que vous le détestiez!"

A ces mots, Celisty s'assombrit brusquement et la fureur sembla soudain la posséder... Elle bondit de son siège, les poings serrés nerveusement et les yeux crépitant de flammes, au bord des larmes:

"Bien sûr que je déteste Cesar! feula-t-elle, enragée... Je le hais tellement! C'est de sa faute si ma petite Celena est morte!... C'est de sa faute! Je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais, jamais, jamais... JAMAIS !

- Princesse... Se liquéfia Kip, mal à l'aise...

- Au moins, tant que Cesar est sur terre, on ne l'aura pas dans les pattes, et il ne pourra dire à personne ce qu'il sait! grinça Celisty, amère...

- Je reconnais au Prince Cesar beaucoup de torts... Mais il n'est pas ce genre de garçon... Murmura Kip.

- Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense? rugit Celisty, hors d'elle...

- Princesse... N'oubliez pas... Ce que vous devez aussi au Prince Cesar... Hasarda Plok.

- LA FERME ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre, tous les deux ! hurla la princesse aux deux mascottes déconfites... Je vous déteste autant que lui !"

Et là-dessus elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte...

"... On est mal... Commenta Plok, mais en conservant son ton flegmatique de gentleman.

- ... Très mal... Paniqua Kip. Ma petite Celia, si pure, toute seule avec Cesar... Elle va être dévoyée par ce pervers, et dans neuf mois on aura un mini Cesar qui fera apparaître des roses bien parfumées dans ses couches!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un drame...

- Et toi, tu ne réalises pas l'ampleur de la situation! Comment t'as pu laisser faire ça?

- Le Prince Klaus était là, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il se doute aussi de quelque chose... Et puis, avoua le poulpe... Je ne voulais pas me faire savater par Celisty...

- Tu t'es protégé au lieu de protéger Celia! La laisser partir avec Cesar, c'était la pire des choses à faire! Ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre! Un garçon et une fille, aux hormones en folie, livrés à eux mêmes, sans surveillance, dans un monde étranger...

- ça a un petit parfum d'aventure et de mystère qui éveille les sens... Ricana Plok...

- Et ça te fais rire? hulula Kip, outré...

- Où est le problème? Soupira Plok. C'est de leur âge... Et si le Prince Cesar s'éprend de cette jeune humaine, ce n'est pas l'affaire du royaume des fleurs, mais celle de la république de la mer...

- Non... C'est aussi notre problème... Murmura Kip tout bas.

- Comment ça?"

Le koala marqua une pause, puis murmura la question qui le tourmentait depuis un moment...

"Et si on s'était tous trompés... Il y a quinze ans? ... On n'a pas voulu écouter le gamin..."

Plok ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant où il voulait en venir, puis balaya cette idée qui lui semblait grotesque d'un mouvement de tentacule:

"... Le Prince Cesar avait à peine cinq ans! Ce môme était sous le choc, il venait de réchapper de la mort, il avait vu disparaître sa soeur, la Princesse Calista, ainsi que la Reine Kozue et la petite Princesse Celena... Entre temps, il avait perdu connaissance... Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il disait!

- ... Il l'a dit, Plok... Assena Kip. Il n'a pas cessé de nous dire que la Princesse Celena était vivante mais aucun d'entre nous ne l'a écouté... Je sais que ça peut te paraître dingue, Plok, mais je suis resté avec Celia tout le temps de son séjour au royaume des fleurs, et... Je l'ai vue, Plok!... Elle réagit exactement comme Celena, elle a la même aura... Et si ce n'était que ça... Elle a les mêmes pouvoirs, des pouvoirs qu'une simple humaine n'est pas sensée posséder! Et... J'ai eu parfois l'impression que des souvenirs lui revenaient!"

Plok secoua la tête.

"Tu oublies un détail. La Princesse Celena avait un handicap...

- Mais ce n'était pas un handicap définitif! Même si on n'a pas réussit à l'en guérir sur Hanami, elle a dû recevoir d'autres soins sur Terre..."

Plok garda un instant le silence, puis finit par résumer:

"... Donc, selon toi, j'ai laissé repartir sur terre la Princesse Celena, que tout le monde pense morte depuis quinze ans, en compagnie du Prince Cesar, celui que personne n'a cru durant tout ce temps, et même... Que certains ont accusé de la mort de la princesse?

- Tout juste! ... Et alors que les Eldweens sont plus craignos et déterminés que jamais!

- Si ce que tu dis est exact, alors la Princesse Celisty risque d'être vraiment bouleversée... Et je redoute encore plus la réaction du Roi Dahlia...

- ... Il ne faut rien dire au Roi! trancha Kip. S'il n'avait pas si mal réagit il y a quinze ans, tous ces drames n'auraient pas eu lieu! Et puis... Il faut se méfier des oreilles indiscrètes... Nous ignorons si les Eldweens savant eux aussi que la Princesse Celena est en vie!

- Le Prince Cesar est un très grand magicien... Il saura la protéger s'ils sont attaqués dans l'autre monde...

- Mais ils ne pourront pas ouvrir un vortex pour revenir ici avant une semaine ou deux... Soupira Kip... J'espère que notre secret restera intact jusque là... Et surtout que Celia et Cesar resteront chastes et purs comme deux enfants princiers bien élevés !"

Plok était carrément plié de rire, tortillant ses tentacules...

"Chastes et purs... Mais dans quel siècle tu vos, mon Kip?

- Une Princesse ne doit pas faire de galipettes tant qu'elle n'a pas prêté serment devant un prêtre! s'égosilla le koala. C'est écrit dans le règlement des chaperons!

- Ooooh... Et que dis ton règlement à propos de l'usurpation d'identité?"

Kip s'assombrit.

"... Tu as raison... Celia risque de très gros ennuis pour s'être substituée à Celisty...

- Ce n'est pas de Celia dont je parlais..."insinua Plok, un sourire en coin...

Kip eu un frisson, avant de tousser avec gêne.

"Ahem! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais là, j'vais essayer de calmer Celisty, vu comme elle est partie en pétard!" lança le koala avant de s'enfuir en lévitant dans les airs.

Plok soupira, se servit un verre d'alcool, puis murmura:

"Kip Hamon Stallon VII... Après tout... Tout le monde a ses secrets..."

...

Il était presque onze heures du matin au parc du Jive... Olive s'y promenait déjà depuis un moment en compagnie de Vince, qui poussait son fauteuil roulant en plaisantant et lui racontant avec de multiples détails tout ce qui s'était produit au royaume des fleurs depuis l'anniversaire de Lord Crown... Mais les deux adolescents avaient jusque ici soigneusement évités de parler de la raison principale de leur promenade: les sentiments qu'Olive avait évoqués dans sa lettre...

Ce fut la première à oser aborder le sujet...

"Vince... Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter ici?" Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un coin plus isolé des oreilles indiscrètes, avec de jolis arbres où l'on entendait chanter les oiseaux, une cascade se déversant sur des galets, et des bancs de marbre blanc...

"... Bien sûr..." dit Vince, un peu nerveux, en calant le frein du fauteuil...

Olive marque un silence, puis releva lentement son petit visage, tentant de le regarder dans les yeux, mais Vince, mal à l'aise, semblait plus intéressé par les feuilles des arbres au-dessus de sa tête...

"... Je crois que tu auras deviné pourquoi... Je voulais te parler seule à seul... Dit enfin Olive...

- Ah!... Hem!... Oui! Bien sûr! J'ai parfaitement déchiffré le message codé! s'exclama Vince avec un rire plus que forcé...

- ... Vraiment? Murmura Olive, et ses joues si pales se teintèrent d'un rose adorable... Et... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Je trouve ça génial! s'exclama Vince, tourbillonnant dans l'air avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Je suis tellement heureux, si tu savais...

- C'est... Vrai? Demanda timidement Olive, avant qu'un sourire radieux ne vienne éclairer son visage. Je suis tellement contente aussi... J'avoue que je redoutais un peu ta réaction...

- Pourquoi? ... Tu es une fille tellement merveilleuse, Olive! Jolie, gentille, maligne et tout et tout... Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir...

- Oh, merci... Tu es vraiment trognon, Vince... Sourit Olive.

- Hem! ... Je sais, je sais! rit-il en rougissant, relevant son col d'un air de petit dur. Je suis le grand Prince Vincent Wright, quand même!"

Olive rit aussi, avant d'ajouter d'un air entendu:

"... Alors... Tu es d'accord?

- Bien sûr! A deux cent pour cent! sautilla-t-il sur place, enthousiaste...

- Alors... Tu seras là pour me soutenir?

- Bien sûr! Je suis ton knight! rit-il.

- Je suis si contente! Cela fait si longtemps que je cache cet amour!

- ... Mais nous allons le révéler au grand jour! sourit Vince en prenant tendrement ses mains.

- Merci pour ton aide, Vince! Toute seule, je pense que je n'aurais jamais trouvé ni les mots ni le courage pour exprimer ce que je ressens...

- Alors je serais tes paroles et j'aurais du courage pour deux!, dit Vince en se penchant lentement, très lentement, à sa hauteur...

- J'avais... Tellement peur... Soupira Olive...

- ... Il n'y a aucune raison... Chuchota Vince en approchant tout doucement plus encore son visage du sien...

- Grâce à toi... Je vais enfin pouvoir lui avouer que je suis amoureuse de lui ! " s'exclama Olive, sur son petit nuage...

Vince se figea totalement dans ses gestes, soudain saisit d'un GROS doute...

"... _Lui_? murmura-t-il avec un sourire forcé, une grosse goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe...

- Oui! Je l'aime tellement!... Mais tu sais combien il est difficile à aborder... Notre Kiefer !"

*Choc*

Vince se glaça des pieds à la tête, devenant d'une pâleur de spectre, sa mâchoire se décrochant à en tomber au sol, les yeux ronds...

... Kiefer...

Olive était amoureuse... De Kiefer?

"Woaw... ça c'est comme le second effet Kiss cool..." parvint à murmurer Vince au milieu de sa stupeur, complètement sous le choc, assommé, bouleversé, abasourdi... Atomisé... Et cette sensation de froid qui l'envahissait...

"Vince... ça va? S'inquiéta Olive devant sa pâleur et son silence inquiétant...

- Moi? Je pète la forme !" s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras mais chancelant sur ses jambes, au bord du malaise... Sa vue se troubla, tout se mit à tournoyer...

La seconde d'après, il trébuchait, vacillait, puis s'étalait de tout son long sur la pauvre Olive, dont le frein du fauteuil céda, avant de la faire rouler en arrière... Les deux jeunes gens basculèrent par-dessus les galets, et se retrouvèrent étalés comme deux crêpes sous le jet de la cascade, Vince vautré sur Olive et son visage à deux millimètres du sien...

"V... Vince!" s'affola la jeune fille, rouge pivoine et battant des bras dans l'eau, car elle était physiquement incapable de bouger ses jambes à cause de sa maladie...

Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'il recula, s'assit dans l'eau, complètement anéanti et l'air le plus misérable du monde, avant de fondre en larmes et répéter en boucle, comme une prière:

"... Kiefer... Kiefer, Kiefer, Kiefer, Kiefer... Kiefer, Kiefer, Kiefer..."

Ce n'était plus un Prince Knight. Ce n'était plus Vince... C'était un coeur brisé...

"Je... Je suis désolée... Murmura Olive, sidérée... Je... Je n'avais pas compris... Que tu croyais que c'était pour toi... Que...

- ... C'est pas ça! coupa-t-il dans un cri, avant de frapper un coup de poing dans l'eau.

- ... Vince...

- Tu pouvais pas aimer Klaus comme toutes les filles du continent? pleura-t-il, amer... Ou Luciano?... Y'en avait pas assez, des beaux gosses dans le coin, pour que tu ailles chercher Kiefer?"

Cette fois, c'est Olive qui était sidérée... Elle parvint à se redresser toute seule, non sans mal, réussissant à s'asseoir, puis à se déplacer lentement, grâce à l'eau, plus près de Vince...

Elle tendit lentement une main tremblante dans sa direction, frôlant du bout des doigts ses mèches blondes luisantes d'eau. Pleurant toujours, suffoquant dans ses larmes, il la serra doucement dans ses bras, soudain assaillit par la honte, et surtout pour se faire pardonner sa réaction... Alors Olive tenta de prononcer la question qu'elle n'osait même pas imaginer...

"... Vince... Est-ce que tu...?

- ... VINCE! JE VAIS TE TUEEEER !" hulula une voix acide de fureur.

Liam arriva en mode "Dark", avec son regard de psychopathe, le visage transfiguré par la haine, et ne faisant claquer les lames aiguisées de son sécateur:

"Enlèves immédiatement tes sales pattes de ma petite soeur ! rugit-il... Et qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux sous cette cascade? s'étrangla-t-il en découvrant avec horreur leur enlacement suspect...

- Je suis mort", résuma Vince, pâle comme un linge en voyant défiler sa courte existence...

C'était sans compter sur l'incroyable force de caractère d'Olive, qui s'interposa entre les deux garçons, bras écartés, et le son de sa voix figea aussitôt Liam dans ses gestes...

"... Grand frère!... Attends !"

Liam obéit aussitôt, comme s'il n'était qu'un jouet que sa soeur téléguidait...

("Moi ça m'a plutôt fait penser à un chien de garde qui rampe devant son maître..." dira Vince plus tard...)

"Grand frère, je t'en pries, écoutes moi! poursuivit Olive avec toute la force de persuasion de sa fausse innocence... Le Prince Vince n'a rien fait de mal! ... C'est le frein de mon fauteuil qui a lâché!... J'ai chuté dans l'eau et Vince a simplement voulu me secourir!

- Mais... Ce rendez-vous..." murmura Liam, avec une voix hachée d'automate.

C'est là que Vince put constater à quel point, sous son apparence douce et frêle, la Princesse Olive était dotée d'un tel talent d'actrice et d'une telle vivacité d'esprit qu'elle aurait put vendre l'encyclopédie universelle aux candidats de Secret Story...

"... Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies découvert cela... Dit-elle en prenant un ton à faire pleurer un repris de justice... C'était sensé rester un secret...

- Ainsi donc c'était vrai... Murmura Liam, semblant se liquéfier... Vince est ton amoureux secret...

- Mais pas du tout! s'exclama Olive avec un bon rire, et Vince en tomba à la renverse, achevé... Vince est simplement la meilleure personne à qui il faut s'adresser lorsqu'on veut organiser une fête pleine de rires... As-tu oublié que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, grand frère?"

... Au mot "anniversaire", "cute" Liam reprit le dessus. Le Prince sembla se transfigurer totalement, un large sourire touché irradiant son visage, ses yeux s'emplissant d'étoiles d'adoration, et une aura fleurie et lumineuse émanant tout autour de lui...

"Ooooh... C'était donc ça le petit secret que vous projetiez tous les deux? Demanda-t-il en retrouvant une voix douce et tendre alors qu'il repartait dans un trip Bisounours... Comme c'est adorable!... C'est vraiment trop mimi!... Merci beaucoup!

- Hé hé hé de rien... Dit Vince avec un rire forcé alors qu'une goutte de gêne descendait sa tempe... Hum... Tu peux éviter de pointer ce trèèèès joli sécateur dans ma direction?

- Oublions ça! dit Liam en rangeant son arme... Ma pauvre petite Olive est dans un état lamentable!... Tu vas attraper un rhume à rester sous cette cascade! ... Je vais te ramener à la maison... Et puis je te ferais ton thé préféré... Dit-il en soulevant sa soeur dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans son manteau pour la réchauffer et l'emmener avec lui...

-... Et moi tout va bien... Inutile de s'inquiéter... Lança Vince, ironique...

- Tant mieux! Ramènes donc le fauteuil d'Olive à notre résidence..." répliqua Liam en lui donnant clairement un ordre, mais de son ton de Bisounours, et du coup, Vince ne pouvait pas vraiment s'esquiver...

Le trio regagna ainsi la résidence secondaire de la famille Goodrich...

Ayant réussis à échapper aux pots de colle Lauren et Brenda, Luciano et Kiefer prenaient nerveusement le thé en attendant le retour de Liam et ses victimes... Ils furent soulagés de constater que Vince était encore vivant, mais surpris de les voir, Olive et lui, trempés jusqu'aux os.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Luciano en se précipitant.

Olive répéta sa version de son air Kawai qui embobina tout le monde...

"... Venez vite, dit Luciano à Liam en les escortant, il faut immédiatement l'emmener à l'infirmerie...

- Tu as bien raison, mon cher Luciano..." sourit Liam tendrement, en lui emboîtant le pas avec Olive dans les bras...

Lorsque ces trois là furent loin, un silence lourd, pesant et gêné, s'imposa entre Kiefer et Vince, restés seuls dans la pièce... Durant des secondes qui semblèrent des minutes, Kiefer, assis sur un joli fauteuil, termina de boire élégamment son thé, tandis que Vince, debout au centre de la pièce, restait le visage baissé et grelottant dans ses vêtements totalement imbibés de flotte...

... Enfin, lentement, Kiefer reposa sa tasse dans un geste aristocrate. Il glissa son regard analytique sur Vince, et déclara d'une voix qui trahissait son soulagement, alors que son visage demeurait totalement imperturbable:

"... Au moins... Tu n'auras pas servit de nourriture aux poissons...

- C'est sensé être une vanne ? Grogna Vince. T'es même pas drôle...

- Je ne vais quand même pas rire parce que ton rendez-vous galant a tourné... A l'eau de boudin..."

Vince serra les poings, blessé et vexé, et la fureur traversa son regard:

"... "Mon" rendez-vous... Hein?

- Ah? ... Ce n'en était pas un?... A vrai dire... Je me doutais un peu que tu n'étais pas le genre d'Olive...

- Non... Evidemment..." persifla Vince, aigri...

... En fait, plus il regardait Kiefer, et plus la colère grimpait en lui...

... Ce n'était pas contre Olive...

... Ce n'était même pas contre Kiefer...

... Ce qu'il haïssait le plus, en fait...

... C'était...

Il secoua la tête, et serrant les poings, pris un ton décidé et radical, si net que pour une fois, Kiefer en sembla presque surpris...

"Ça suffit! s'exclama Vince. Ça ... N'est pas envisageable, ni discutable! Je préfère encore y mettre un terme immédiatement!

- Mais de quoi parles tu? Demanda Kiefer, une étincelle intriguée traversant ses lunettes.

- Je décide aujourd'hui et à cette heure de mettre un terme à la fonction de Prince Knight qui me lie envers la couronne de l'empire Nezzie." déclara Vince d'un ton aussi sérieux que solennel.

Kiefer, le visage totalement insondable, cligna à peine des yeux. Mais la manière dont sa main tremblait quand il se versa une seconde tasse de thé trahissait les pensées qui se bouleversaient dans son esprit.

"Tu vas rentrer à la résidence Nezzie te changer, dit-il pourtant à Vince d'un ton aussi impératif que neutre. Bois quelque chose de chaud pour te réchauffer et reposes toi pour te remettre de cette déconvenue que la Princesse Olive t'a infligé..."

Vince releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, plus sérieux que jamais.

"Je ne plaisante pas, Prince Kiefer. Je vous prie donc de prendre en considération ma requête."

En quatre longues années de cohabitation, c'était la toute première fois qu'il appelait Kiefer par son titre, et plus incroyable encore, qu'il le vouvoyait...

Cette fois, le visage de Kiefer se décomposa totalement, complètement abasourdi de surprise.

"... Que se passe-t-il?... Parvint-il tout juste à murmurer, au milieu de sa stupeur...

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela... Et sachez que je ferais en sorte que l'empire Nezzie ne soit pas lésé... Je m'engage personnellement à vous présenter dans les plus brefs délais mon successeur, qui assurera votre protection et maintiendra l'empire Nezzie dans son influence politique..."

Il se dirigea vers la porte, ne se retournant pas pour voir le Kiefer complètement anéanti qu'il laissait derrière lui...

"... Que s'est-il passé... Dans ce parc? Répéta encore Kiefer d'une voix ténue... Presque inaudible... Sous le choc...

- J'ai grandit..." fut la seule explication que prononça Vince avant de refermer la porte derrière lui...

_**A suivre…**_

_**Kip : Hey ! L'épisode n'est pas finit ! C'est juste la première coupure pub ! Cliquez vite sur next pour lire la suite !**_


	5. Episode 4 partie 2

Episode 4 – partie 2

_**Semaine 5 – Lundi**_

Celia s'éveilla lentement, très lentement, peinant à remettre en place ses esprits... Elle se souvint, avec un frisson glacé, de la terrible phrase que Cesar avait prononcé la veille...

_"Parce que... Je t'ai tué..."_

A la suite de cela, une avalanche d'images et de sons confus avaient déferlés dans son esprit, encore des souvenirs qu'elle tentait de retrouver mais qui se heurtaient au sceau de la magie de Calista...

Selon toute vraisemblance, Celia avait dû encore une fois perdre connaissance ou s'endormir brusquement à la suite de ces flashs... Cesar l'avait installée le plus confortablement possible sur les coussins et enveloppée avec attention dans les couvertures pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid... Et de toute évidence, le Prince avait dû se retrouver à dormir à même le sol...

"... Ce ... Sar..." Murmura faiblement Celia avec inquiétude, étendant une main vers sa place vide...

Dans un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers l'un des sacs plastique agrafé la veille, elle aperçu le Prince sortant de la salle de bains, plus frais et motivé qu'elle après sa nuit sans confort..

"... Bonjour, ma Princesse... Tout va bien?... Tu m'as l'air encore fragile... Je vais te préparer un solide petit-déjeuner..."

La jeune fille, toujours étendue sur son lit de fortune, loucha sur les cheveux de Cesar, encore humides après un shampoing... Ils retombaient en de longues mèches lisses et luisantes sur ses épaules, avec leur étrange couleur irisée de rose...

"Ça te fait une drôle de tête", commenta la jeune fille d'un ton neutre, et le Prince en chuta à la renverse:

"... Snif... Ma Celia... Parfois, tu es bien cruelle... Pleurnicha-t-il, à genoux...

- Hein?... Mais non! ... Je ne voulais pas être méchante! s'affola-t-elle en se redressant en un bond sur son lit... Moi j'aime bien ta coiffure bizarre, Cesar!

- Bizarre... Répéta-t-il, semblant au désespoir...

- Noooon! s'enfonça encore plus Celia, en battant l'air des bras, je veux dire, là ça ressemble à un plat de spaghettis bolognaise, mais j'aime bien même quand ça rebique comme... Les anses d'une soupière!

- Je suppose que je dois me sentir flatté si tous tes compliments sont à base de nourriture... Sourit Cesar, une goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe...

- Aaaah... Désolée... J'ai trop faim..." s'excusa Celia alors que son estomac gargouillait...

Cesar eu un petit rire tendre et amusé, répliquant d'un ton adorable:

"Je reconnais bien là ma Celia... Après tout... Toi... Tu es à croquer..."

La jeune fille rougit sous l'audace du compliment, puis se rua vers la cuisine histoire de soulager sa faim d'une manière plus sage et ordinaire que les idées bien plus brûlantes et épicées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête...

"... Tu sais qu'on risque de croiser à nouveau le gardien, aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle en préparant du café... On va encore devoir trouver une histoire...

- J'ai déjà mon alibi, dit Cesar en s'asseyant sur un tabouret près du plan de travail de Celia... Je suis un nouvel et riche élève d'origine étrangère et tu travailles dans mes ateliers de confection...

- ... C'est vrai! Le Prince Sharuru de sea kingdom...

- Non, Sharuru, c'est pour le cosse plaie... Je suis Cédric Dubois, de France...

- Pourquoi changer ton prénom?

- C'est une protection qu'emploient tous les membres des familles royales pour rester anonymes lorsqu'ils se déplacent dans les autres dimensions... Les Eldweens sont aussi capables de venir ici, et il est plus difficile de les contrer, car on ne peut pas ouvertement se bagarrer et employer de la magie devant les humains...

- Je comprends... C'est une question de sécurité... Murmura Celia.

- ... Et puis Cesar, dans ce monde, c'est ringard!" lança le dit Cesar avec une telle désinvolture qu'elle faillit en faire tomber le café.

"... Mon Dieu! J'aurais vraiment tout entendu... Ils ne me croiront jamais, à Hanami, si je le leur dit...

- ... Celisty serait ravie...

- Celisty se trompe!" affirma Celia en lui versant une tasse.

"Merci, sourit le garçon en l'enlaçant d'un regard délicieux et brûlant... Tu es si adorable...

- Aaaah ! Arrêtes de me faire des compliments!" hulula Celia, rouge flamme, en faisant dix fois le tour du grenier, affolée...

"Je ne te fais pas de compliments. Je dis simplement la vérité", ajouta Cesar en portant sensuellement sa tasse à ses lèvres, et s'amusant quand même de son trouble, le forban...

"Tu viens de recommenceeeer ! hulula la jeune fille en le pointant du doigt. On dirait que tu le fais exprès pour que je... Que je... Tu... Raaaah! C'est de la provocation!, s'écria-t-elle, tous ses sens chamboulés...

- Princesse, ce n'est nullement mon intention. Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons un pari? Si je t'embrasse et me traîne à tes genoux avant la fin du bal de Saint Lyon, je te devrais un an de chocolats... Et je n'aime pas perdre... Même contre une si charmante adversaire... Ajouta-t-il d'un sourire charmeur...

- Là! Tu as encore recommencé! s'exclama Celia, tous les gyrophares allumés... Et je peux savoir pourquoi t'es encore là,alors, si c'est pas pour me rendre dingue?

- Pour t'aider et te protéger dans la mission que tu t'es fixée avant de quitter Hanami..."

Celia se figea dans ses gestes, soudain plus calme...

"... Oui... Murmura-t-elle, songeuse... Je souhaite rencontrer les personnes du temple Mikazuki... Car il est très probable que la Princesse Kozue a encore de la famille, ici même dans cette ville..."

Cesar garda un instant le silence, soudain bien plus sérieux lui aussi...

"... Tu... Ne m'approuves pas?... Demanda Celia, gorge nouée d'inquiétude.

- Bien au contraire, tu le sais... Tu as le droit de partir à la recherche de tes origines... Et de rendre à ta mère les honneurs que Hanami lui a refusé... Mais ce que je redoute, c'est le sceau de Calista... Même s'il s'affaiblit de jours en jours, tant qu'il sera aussi puissant... Tu vas souffrir chaque fois que des souvenirs vont te revenir... Et..."

Il ne parvint pas à poursuivre, rongé d'inquiétude pour sa Princesse...

Le silence revint, triste et pesant, encombrant la pièce...

Celia décida de le chasser en revenant spontanément vers Cesar, avec sa légèreté toute aérienne de danseuse... Elle se pencha vers le jeune homme, toujours assis, glissant tendrement ses bras autour de lui...

"... Tout ira bien... Je sais que je ne souffrirais pas tant que tu restes ici, avec moi..." chuchota-t-elle à son oreille...

Ils étaient si proches que les mèches de cheveux luisantes d'eau du garçon frôlaient sa peau en lui retournant les sens de leur parfum fruité... Elle fut toute entière parcourue d'un frisson à ce contact, et il dû le ressentir aussi, car il referma son étreinte sur elle avec plus de force et d'ardeur...

"Tu as bien conscience qu'à partir de l'instant où tu rencontreras la famille Mikazuki, tu ne pourras plus jamais retourner en arrière? Demanda le garçon, la voix plus grave car il avait la gorge nouée d'inquiétude... Les secrets sont des engrenages, une vérité en dévoile une autre, et avant que l'on puisse maîtriser quoi que ce soit, on se retrouve entraîné dans un passé que l'on n'aurait pas forcément aimé connaître...

- ... Je sais... Mais je préfère courir ce risque... Quoi qu'il en coûte... Murmura doucement Celia en refermant ses doigts sur les cheveux humides du garçon... Il y a un mois à peine... J'étais une orpheline... Ne pas savoir qui on est... D'où l'on vient... C'est la pire des tortures... Je préfère avoir un passé, même difficile... Que le silence...

- ... Celia..."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée du grenier, rompant brusquement le charme de cet instant, et la jeune fille, rouge flamme en réalisant combien elle était proche de Cesar, s'écarta du garçon à la vitesse de la lumière pour courir vers la porte. Elle l'entrebâilla avec prudence, redoutant que quelqu'un remarque le carnage laissé par l'orage à l'intérieur...

"B... Bonjour..." murmura la jeune fille, un large sourire forcé sur le visage. Un long frisson glacé la pétrifia d'angoisse lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à la redoutable intendante du réfectoire, avec son chignon, son nez crochu et ses yeux de chouette qui ne lui avaient pas franchement manqués durant son absence... En effet, cette femme critique et cinglante n'avait pas d'égale pour lui miner le moral... Et elle lui faisait plus peur que toute une armée d'Eldweens réunis!

"Mlle Kana... Grinça l'intendante d'une voix aigre. Quelle est cette histoire scandaleuse? J'ai appris que vous aviez hébergé un jeune homme dans votre chambre cette nuit, qui plus est un individu externe à notre établissement...

- ... C'est pas tout à fait ce que vous imaginez... Se liquéfia Celia, pâle comme un linge...

- Avez-vous bien conscience que c'est par générosité que l'on vous a attribuée cette chambre? hulula l'intendante en lui perçant les oreilles. Vous avez déshonoré notre confiance et la seule famille que nous représentons pour vous !

- Mais... Tenta de protester Celia, accablée, et même, apeurée...

- Silence, petite impertinente débauchée!" hurla l'intendante en levant une main, et...

La seconde d'après, son geste demeurait suspendu dans l'air, une autre main, douce mais ferme, lui ayant enserré le poignet...

"Ma très chère dame... Mais quel plaisir de vous rencontrer..." dit Cesar de son faux sourire le plus exquis et de son ton le plus gentleman, s'étant interposé entre Celia et cette furie...

"Vous... Que... Lâchez moi!" s'étrangla l'intendante, ulcérée...

Mais le garçon retourna la situation en moins d'une seconde et demi, s'appliquant en un baise main de très grande classe:

"... Permettez moi de vous présenter mes hommages, Madame... Et de vous présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude inconvenante... Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de déshonorer la réputation de ce lycée ni celle d'une dame d'aussi délicieuses qualités que vous...

- Ah... Heu... Hem!... Merci!" balbutia l'intendante, rouge flamme, en lui retirant sa main d'un geste sec...

"Comme vous avez dû l'apprendre, je suis Cédric Dubois...

- Dubois... Comme le grand couturier?... Demanda l'intendante, soudain toute radoucie.

- Evidemment... D'ailleurs je suis certain que nous avons des créations qui vous iraient à ravir..." enchaîna Cesar de son sourire à double sens, et Celia se retint de rire en imaginant l'intendante relookée façon royaume des fleurs...

"Ah... Je suis peut-être trop modeste pour cela... Répondit l'intendante, conquise... Mais... Vous faites des sacs à main? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Je vous en ferais porter un modèle... En cuir vernis avec le porte-monnaie assortit...

- C'est vraiment trop..." gémit l'intendante, au bord d'un orgasme...

Celia avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire. Elle se réfugia derrière le dos protecteur de Cesar, le laissant continuer son numéro de charmeur de serpents...

"Je peux vous garantir, Madame, qu'aucun acte indigne n'a été commis ici... Je suis simplement un nouvel élève de votre établissement, mais comme je suis arrivé dimanche, je n'avais pas mes affaires et personne n'a eu l'amabilité de me présenter une chambre... Mlle Kana eu l'obligeance de me laisser dormir sur son plancher...

- Le plancher? se récria l'intendante, choquée...

- Mais soyez rassurée, je n'aurais plus à demeurer à l'internat puisque ma famille vient d'acquérir pour moi une résidence dans cette ville...

- Oh! Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle! jubila l'intendante, trop heureuse de se débarrasser d'un élève supplémentaire, et donc, du travail qui allait avec...

- ... Cependant, mes affaires ne me sont toujours pas parvenues, et je n'ai toujours pas mon uniforme scolaire...

- Passez dès que vous le pourrez donner vos mesures au bureau des affaires scolaires! s'exclama l'intendante. Nous règlerons ce problème au plus tôt!

- Je vous fais confiance... Et bien entendu, j'apporterais également mon chèque d'inscription...

- ... Ah... Murmura l'intendante, à deux doigts de s'évanouir de plaisir... Et donc... Bienvenue parmi nous! dit-elle en se tournant vers l'escalier...

- Au fait! Très chère dame..." l'interrompit Cesar de la voix, alors qu'elle s'en allait...

Tout à coup le sourire de Cesar devint sincère, et d'un geste délicat, il attira Celia pour la faire réapparaître près de lui, lui tenant la main d'une manière tendre et rassurante, leurs doigts enlacés...

"... Sachez, Madame, que Celia est désormais sous ma protection... Et que je ne saurais tolérer la moindre offense qui lui sera faite...

- En... Entendu..." bégaya l'intendante, à son tour liquéfiée de peur, avant de disparaître dans l'escalier...

"... Merci... Murmura Celia, le rose aux joues, et aussi touchée que troublée par la dernière phrase de Cesar...

- C'est tout naturel... Répondit celui-ci en remettant en place l'une des mèches folles de la jeune fille... Dans ce monde aussi, je serais ton Prince Knight, et je suis prêt à te sauver de cette espèce peu commune de dragon!"

Celia éclata de rire...

"Tu as vu ta dégaine, pour un prince? Le taquina-t-elle. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais l'icône de l'élégance de la République de la mer dans un survêtement...

- Je t'en supplies, ne me torture pas... Soupira-t-il, au désespoir. Cette situation m'est déjà si cruelle..."

Il claqua des doigts.

"Bien! Qu'en dis-tu, ma Princesse? On déménage chez moi et on me rhabille à la mode japonaise?"

Cette fois, c'est Celia qui s'étrangla, abasourdie.

"... Co... Comment ça, chez toi?"

Il eu un rire facétieux et désigna l'escalier.

"Pendant que ma belle aux bois dormants sommeillait, je suis allé un peu visiter les alentours... Tu sais qu'il y a une cabine téléphonique à côté des machines distributrices de bonbons...

- ... Oui, c'est pour que les internes puissent joindre leurs familles...

- J'ai trouvé de la petite monnaie en pièces que tu avais oublié dans le survêtement...

- ... Ah... Rougit Celia, un peu honteuse... C'est une manie que j'ai ... De récupérer toutes les pièces que je trouve...

"C'est très utile, j'a pu joindre mon oncle Riyu... Il est en ce moment à Kobe, mais tout est arrangé... Il a prévenu son secrétaire, qui se trouve à Tokyo, de nous remettre les clés de l'appartement que j'ai occupé durant ma scolarité ici... Et il y a une chambre d'amis qui t'attend, Celia...

- Hein?... Mais je ne peux pas... Frémit-elle. Ma chambre est dévastée, je ne peux pas partir en laissant tout dans cet état...

- Oncle Riyu nous envoie également des spécialistes pour réparer les dommages. Tu verras la tête de l'intendante quand elle saura que c'est gratuit! Je sais combien tu tiens à ce grenier, ma Princesse, et je te promets que tu le retrouveras comme neuf... Je t'invite simplement, durant la durée des travaux, à te réfugier dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité et où tu pourras dormir dans un bon lit... Quel genre de protecteur serais-je si je te laissais dans cette galère?

- ... Mais... Je ne veux pas abuser... Balbutia Celia, rouge carmin...

- ... Très bien... Dans ce cas si tu reste ici... Je reste aussi! s'exclama Cesar de son sourire le plus crétin.

- Hein?... Non! s'affola Celia, battant l'air avec les bras. C'est bon, tu as gagné... Je ne veux plus que tu dormes par terre, alors je veux bien de la chambre d'amis!"

... Elle ajouta, plus troublée:

"... Et puis... Tu m'as bien suivie depuis Hanami jusque dans ce monde... Alors je peux bien faire l'effort d'aller jusque chez toi...

- Merci, ma Princesse...

- En tout bien tout honneur! précisa-t-elle, un petit Kip clignotant dans un coin de son esprit...

- Bien entendu! rit Cesar, qui n'avait qu'une parole...

- ... Et j'ajoute encore une condition!

- Vraiment?... Laquelle?

- Tout le temps qu'on restera à Tokyo et qu'on enquêtera sur Kozue... J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes les politesses de Prince bien éduqué. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter avec moi, Cesar... Tu peux me parler normalement et en toute sécurité... Et je te répondrais de même, comme je l'ai toujours fait...

- D'accord, ma princesse...

- Héééé...

- Hem! Je veux dire... D'accord... Celia, se corrigea-t-il.

- Merci, je t'adore!" rit-elle en se jetant à son cou... Avant de rougir:

"... En tout bien tout honneur!" répété-t-elle en courant boucler sa valise (en réalité un sac à dos de gothic lolita), en tentant d'ignorer les rires du garçon...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui donnait galamment le bras, et ils étaient déjà dans la cour du lycée, prêts à partir... Ils croisèrent pas mal d'élèves, qui ouvraient des yeux ronds sur leur passage...

"... Hein? C'est qui le mec qui se promène avec Celia?

- ... Et c'est quoi ces tenues?

- ... En tout cas, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre...

- ... Mais Celia ne sortait pas avec Leiko?"

La jeune fille, radieuse, n'entendait pas tous ces racontars...

Elle était tellement contente de s'enfuir du lycée avec Cesar!

C'était comme dans les contes... Il l'emmenait vers un avenir meilleur...

Et tant pis si pour cela il fallait sécher quelques cours...

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se permettait cette folie!

"... Merci..." murmura-t-elle, toute timide, en donnant la main au garçon...

Derrière un rideau au premier étage de l'établissement, une ombre les observait avec un regard beaucoup plus cruel et ironique...

"... Finalement... Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'aller vous chercher... Vous m'êtes servis sur un plateau d'argent..."

Leiko eu un demi sourire glacial...

"Profitez bien de ce temps qui vous est compté, mes anges... Chaque grain du sablier continue de s'échapper... Et vous rapproche, seconde après seconde, de votre rupture, scellée par la mort..."

…

Au royaume des fleurs, Celisty se promenait seule... Comme toujours... Ce n'était pas seulement parce que Kip et Plok voulaient se tenir à l'abri de ses piques de colère...

A bien y réfléchir... Elle avait toujours été seule...

... Tellement seule...

... Blessée et solitaire... Depuis la mort de Celena...

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à jusqu'à l'arène du cha-cha-cha.

Elle se rendit aux écuries. Elle connaissait parfaitement chacun des chevaux:

"... Bonjour, jovial... Et toi, Capitaine, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu... Et mon beau hippie! rit-elle en lui flattant la crinière... Toujours aussi décoiffé!"

Le contact des magnifiques équidés l'apaisait...

Elle mourait d'envie de poursuivre sa promenade sur le dos de l'un d'eux, mais il y avait beaucoup de gans qui se promenaient aussi aux arènes...

Et à Hanami, une fille, qui plus est une princesse, jouant les jockeys, c'était mal vu...

... Pourtant... Si Celisty n'était pas très douée pour la danse, elle était en revanche une parfaite cavalière. Depuis toujours, elle était passionnée d'équitation, et le derby la fascinait...

Elle aurait souhaité de tout coeur y participer, mais elle avait bien vu, avec l'empoisonnement de Myrtille, que personne ne lui laisserait cette chance, même pas parce qu'elle était une Princesse...

... Surtout pas parce qu'elle était une Princesse!

En plus de l'équitation, elle était aussi très douée au tir à l'arc. Elle aimait aussi tous les jeux de logique, et avait cette gymnastique de l'esprit... Parce qu'elle était une fille, on la disait manipulatrice... Mais si elle avait été un garçon et utilisé ce don sur un champ de bataille, on aurait dit qu'il était un grand stratège... Oui, elle avait du caractère, un caractère aussi fort que celui des garçons, et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait tant de mal à les approcher...

Elle ne savait pas minauder comme les autres filles, user de son charme, se mettre en position inférieure...

A la danse, c'est toujours le garçon qui mène...

Et elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle... Et en même temps trop de fierté pour se laisser guider... Faire tomber sa forteresse...

Ne plus rien maîtriser...

C'était terrifiant...

Si Celisty avait été un Prince, sans nul doute, elle aurait été aussi populaire que Klaus ou Luciano... Aussi classe en compétition que dans la bataille...

... Mais elle était une princesse. On attendait d'elle qu'elle soit gracieuse, sage, bien élevée, à jouer les portemanteaux et les pots de fleurs, à débiter des mondanités entre deux petits fours, faire la révérence, être entièrement vouée au bonheur de ses sujets et du futur mari pas forcément choisit qu'on ne tarderait pas à lui coller...

Pour cela, Celisty avait toujours réussit à jouer parfaitement la comédie. Certes, elle ne serait jamais un canon comme Cynthia, ni aussi sage qu'Olive, mais elle portait avec noblesse et dignité toute sa collection de robes de Princesse, connaissait le protocole sur le bout des doigts, pouvait discuter des heures de sujets inintéressants avec des gens encore moins intéressants, et comme sa solitude, aux yeux des autres, faisait d'elle quelqu'un de froid, distant et mystérieux, elle était parfaite dans le registre de la future souveraine inaccessible...

... Mais à la danse...

... Non, elle n'arrivait pas à faire semblant...

... Elle avait peur... Tellement peur... A l'entraînement, pourtant, elle se défendait bien...

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait participé à un concours, ses angoisses l'avaient fait échouer...

Et comme une parfaite princesse se doit de danser parfaitement, les moqueries n'avaient pas tardé...

Aux yeux de tous, Celisty était la pire danseuse du continent...

Au lycée de Celia, elle avait appris une expression pour ça, on aurait dit qu'elle avait "la loose"...

Vous connaissez tous une fille qui pourrait être Celisty...

Une fille qui fait son maximum pour réussir quelque part...

Une fille qui fait son maximum pour que les gens l'apprécient...

Mais qui échoue à chaque fois...

Une fille dont tout le monde se moque...

Doucement, elle effleura la crinière d'un beau pur-sang...

... Il n'y a bien que les animaux qui ressentaient sa peine...

... Que ces êtres purs et innocents qui la comprenaient...

Les humains ne la comprenaient pas. Ne comprenaient rien...

... A part Celena...

... Elle avait toujours su avec plus d'instinct et de clairvoyance que n'importe qui deviner la moindre de ses pensées, la moindre de ses émotions... Sans un mot...

... Sa douceur apaisante et réconfortante lui manquait...

... Son petit ange à protéger lui manquait...

... Elle mesurait chaque jour passé la distance qui éloignait son souvenir, et mesurait à chaque seconde ce gouffre béant et glacé, ce vide vertigineux qui ne peut être comblé...

L'absence douloureuse de sa petite soeur tant aimée...

La mort de Celena... Elle la hantait... Plus que jamais...

Un bruit confus l'éloigna de ces douloureuses pensées. En s'approchant de l'entrée des écuries, Celisty découvrit Kiefer, qui s'était empêtré maladroitement dans ses rênes en voulant sortir l'un des chevaux de son box...

"V... Votre Altesse?" s'étonna Celisty, les yeux ronds, en le surprenant dans ses gestes.

"Ah!... Hem... Bonjour Celia! rougit-il... Tu t'entraînes aujourd'hui, toi aussi?"

Les pensées se bousculèrent à toute allure dans le cerveau de Celisty...

Il y a bien longtemps de cela, lorsqu'ils étaient tout petits, Kiefer avait été l'un de ses nombreux amis... Puis il y avait eu le drame du lac... Et par sécurité, Kiefer était repartit pour Nezzie... Elle ne l'avait plus revu pendant des années. Lorsqu'il était revenu au royaume des fleurs, Celisty n'avait plus jamais osé adresser la parole à Kiefer, qui était devenu le mystérieux, silencieux et distant futur empereur de Nezzie... Elle pensait qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'elle...

Et voilà que celui-ci la tutoyait carrément!

Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il était devenu ami avec Celia, d'ailleurs, il l'appelait par son prénom...

Elle réalisa alors toute l'amplitude de son défi: Celisty devait réussir à se faire passer pour Celia, qui se faisait passer pour elle...

... Bonjour la migraine !

Elle prit son ton le plus naturel et amical possible en esquivant la question du garçon...

"Oh, Kiefer, tu es venu... T'entraîner à l'équitation?

- Non... Soupira-t-il. Je me fais enquiquiner si je ne viens pas aux arènes de temps en temps... Alors je suis venu... Mais j'en resterais là..."

"Ça c'est sûr!" pensa Celisty en constatant sa maladresse...

Kiefer ne devait pas être un très bon cavalier...

Mais s'il s'intéressait aux chevaux, peut-être pouvait-il répondre à une question qui la turlupinait...

"Hmmmm... Oh, en parlant de ça...

- Oui? Demanda le garçon.

- Tu n'étais pas au derby, n'est-ce pas?"

Kiefer marqua un temps de surprise, une lueur interloquée traversant son visage flegmatique...

"Evidemment que si, j'y étais! ... Mais enfin Celia, c'est quand même toi qui m'a demandé de m'asseoir dans la tribune royale, je te rappelle..."

Celisty rougit furieusement, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler la stupeur sur son visage, complètement décomposé...

_"Quoiiii? _s'écria-t-elle dans sa tête, en s'imaginant des choses..._ Celia a demandé au futur empereur de Nezzie de siéger à ses côtés, devant tout le royaume?... Le peuple doit croire qu'ils sont fiancés! Mais alors... Oh mon Dieu!... Ils sont proches A CE POINT LA?... Celia et Kiefer?... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?..."_

En la voyant se débattre avec ses pensées, Kiefer s'inquiéta d'autant plus:

"Celia... Tu es sûre que ça va?" demanda-t-il avec un regard adorable.

"Aaaah! hulula Celisty dans sa tête... Il me demande ça pour se rapprocher de moi!... Mais moi, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre! Aaaah !"

Elle recula de dix pas avec un sourire forcé.

"Je vais très bien, ah, ah ! Tu sais bien que j'adore plaisanter! C'est tout moi, ça, la bonne vanne! Oh, oh, oh, oh !

- Non, sérieusement, je crois VRAIMENT que tu devrais aller voir ton médecin, insista Kiefer, stoïque, une grosse goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe...

- Ce que je voulais dire, expliqua Celisty en ramant pour sauver la situation, c'est que j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu préférais être dans le public que de participer au derby...

- Sans raison..." répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Cette fois, c'est Celisty qui devina que Kiefer mentait...

"Quoi? Il y a une raison, n'est-ce pas? Tous les Princes participent au derby!... Moi-même, si j'en étais un, je ne me gênerais pas...

- Tu aimes... Vraiment le derby? Demanda Kiefer, semblant soudain déçu...

- ... Tu veux dire... Que toi tu ne l'aime pas?" demanda Celisty d'une toute petite voix, se sentant fautive...

Il secoua la tête.

"Je pensais que toi... Tu ne pouvais pas cautionner ça...

- Mais... Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Celisty en se sentant perdre pied, perdue...

- Regarde juste les flancs des chevaux des dix premiers de la course... Il n'y a rien qui te choque? Demanda Kiefer, acide.

- Heu... Je... Balbutia Celisty, ne sachant même pas qui avait gagné...

- Regarde! dit-il en lui montrant le cheval qu'il tenait par les rênes. Là et là! Des coups de cravache! Et là aussi! Et tu n'as pas vu le plus rapide, il s'est pris une sacrée volée! Ça arrange bien tout le monde que les chevaux soient parmi les animaux qui ne parlent pas! Sinon, ils auraient bien des choses à nous dire!... Moi, si je refuse de participer au derby... C'est parce que je ne veux pas fouetter les chevaux!"

Celisty demeura pétrifiée devant ce coup de colère de Kiefer, tellement inhabituel de sa part...

"... Tu ne peux pas les fouetter?" demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, gorge nouée de peur et de honte d'elle-même...

Kiefer se figea dans ses gestes, réalisant qu'il s'était emporté, et, radoucit, avoua d'une voix cassée, rougissant en détournant le regard:

"J'ai... De la peine pour eux... Je ne peux pas le faire...

- ... Tu es si gentil, Kiefer..." murmura Celisty dans un souffle... Avant de fondre en larmes...

"Hein? ... N... Non!... P... Pas vraiment! s'affola le garçon, avant de tendre une main vers elle... Celia! ... Est-ce que... C'est ma faute?

- Non!... Pleura Celisty... C'est moi! ... Je n'avais jamais réalisé cela!... Je ne suis qu'une idiote! Sur toute la ligne!

- Non!... Vraiment!" protesta Kiefer.

Il s'approcha maladroitement d'elle, la recueillant dans ses bras...

Celisty était effondrée, vraiment sanglotante, perdue dans ses larmes...

Il devina que sa douleur et sa peine allaient bien au-delà des chevaux...

"Celia... Je suis vraiment navré... Murmura le garçon en tentant maladroitement de la réconforter, effleurant d'une main tremblante ses cheveux... Je ne voulais pas te blesser...

- Ce n'est pas toi... Répéta Celisty, tremblant nerveusement dans ses larmes, le visage appuyé contre l'épaule rassurante du garçon... Ce n'est pas toi... Répéta-t-elle... C'est... Oh, pourquoi? Pourquoi, chaque fois que j'essaie de bien faire... Quelqu'un d'autre doit en souffrir?" murmura-t-elle, perdue...

Kiefer eu un frisson glacé en se remémorant les recherches de Celia à la bibliothèque... Indirectement, il avait découvert ce qui tourmentait à présent Celisty...

"... Moi... J'y ai toujours cru..." murmura doucement Kiefer.

Celisty releva lentement son visage, mille questions traversant son regard embué de larmes...

"... J'ai toujours cru... Que Cesar disait la vérité, précisa-t-il, au risque de se prendre une gifle.

- ... Non, pas toi... Chuchota Celisty en secouant la tête, le regard emplis de douleur et de déception...

- J'ai passé ma vie à observer les autres, Celia... Et j'en suis convaincu. Cesar n'a pas mentit. Pas pour elle. Il en serait incapable...

- Tais toi, je t'en prie, tais toi... Répéta tout bas Celisty, la voix étranglée de larmes...

- Je suis convaincu que Celena est vivante, affirma Kiefer, d'un ton plus assuré que jamais. Et si tu voulais bien laisser une seule chance à Cesar... Je suis convaincu qu'il peut la retrouver.

- Non, non...

- Elle n'est peut-être pas si loin...

- ... Pas si loin?... Et pourquoi elle ne se serait pas manifestée en quinze ans?

- Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta mère! Si Celena revenait, elle devrait affronter des épreuves bien pire encore!

- Mais alors où est-elle? ... Où est-ce qu'elle a put se cacher... Tout... Ce temps?..."

Flash. L'évidence frappa Celisty comme la foudre s'abat sur un arbre. Elle lui apparut dans un éclair, avec son visage toujours souriant, son franc parler et son punch à toutes épreuves...

"N... Non c'est impossible..." murmura Celisty, livide...

Et pourtant, elle le savait...

Quelle meilleure cachette pour Celena?

Quel meilleur refuge qu'une autre dimension...

... La Terre...

... La planète de Kozue, leur mère?

C'était totalement incroyable. C'était totalement invraisemblable. Sidérant.

... Mais...

... Au fond d'elle, elle le savait... Elle l'avait toujours su...

... C'était ELLE...

... ça ne pouvait être qu'ELLE !

L'émotion la saisit si brutalement que tout se mit à tourner autour de son regard... Celisty, pâle comme un linge, chuta sur elle-même, comme au ralenti...

Kiefer, maladroit et rougissant, parvint in extremis à la rattraper dans ses bras, juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol...

"... Celisty! s'exclama-t-il, inquiet...

- ... Cela faisait si longtemps, Kiefer... Sourit-elle faiblement dans ses bras. Tu sais... J'avais gardé un certain souvenir de toi...

- ... Ah... ? Rougit-il deux fois plus.

- ... En vérité... Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais un si bon côté... Avoua-t-elle dans un petit rire qui faiblissait dans sa poitrine...

- ... Moi non plus... Dit Kiefer avec une lueur ironique sur son visage flegmatique.

- Vraiment? Demanda Celisty.

- Tu étais une vraie peste... Je n'oublierais jamais le triste jour où avec Luciano vous avez arraché des pages de mon livre pour en faire des bateaux en papier...

- J'ai fais ça, moi?... Minauda Celisty.

- Oh, bien pire encore... Soupira Kiefer.

- Je suis désolée... S'excusa piteusement Celisty...

- Je sais... Sourit tendrement Kiefer en effleurant doucement son visage. Tu as changé... Tu ne te serais jamais excusé, avant...

- Toi aussi tu as changé... Dit doucement Celisty.

- Ah... Bon?

- Tu ne souriais jamais, avant... Murmura tendrement la jeune fille en levant lentement une main tremblante vers la joue diaphane du beau blond...

- Il y a autre chose que je n'aurais jamais osé faire, avant..." murmura Kiefer avec une étrange chaleur dans la voix...

Et alors que Celisty était toujours lovée dans ses bras, il se pencha légèrement pour effleurer tendrement ses lèvres des siennes... Complètement abasourdie et tétanisée de surprise, la jeune fille ne réagit pas, et le laissa prolonger ce contact d'un vrai baiser, un long baiser, tendre, un peu nerveux, mais vraiment délicat...

A sa grande surprise, c'est aussi Kiefer qui y mit fin, s'éloignant d'elle brutalement, en tremblant comme une feuille...

"Pardon ! s'exclama le garçon, plus pâle que la neige de son pays natal et grelottant comme s'il avait froid. Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça!

- Mais... Kiefer... Murmura Celisty... Toute aussi perdue et bouleversée que lui...

- ... C'est SA FAUTE! jura Kiefer en se tenant la tête, ses lunettes embuées de larmes... C'est à cause de LUI!... Cet idiot... Je suis vraiment misérable... J'en suis réduit à faire n'importe quoi !"

Et là-dessus, il prit la fuite en courant, abandonnant Celisty au milieu de sa stupeur et de la paille de l'écurie...

... Bon sang...

... Celena vivante...

... Et Kiefer qui l'embrassait...

... Alors que c'est pour un autre Prince qu'elle était revenue...

... Et que Leiko l'attendait au Japon...

... Où se trouvaient, en ce moment même, Cesar et Celia...

... Celia... Celena...

... Elle aurait dû comprendre plus tôt...

Elle aurait dû comprendre plus tôt!

Kip arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe et tout souriant, brandissant un accessoire magique en forme de chapeau de sorcière:

"Hey, Celisty! Regarde ce que je t'ai acheté pour fêter ton retour! C'est un cadeau de bienvenue!

- Merci... Mais... J'en ai déjà reçu un..." rougit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres...

...

"Bienvenue Monsieur... Tout a été préparé selon votre goût avant votre arrivée..."

Celia se raccrocha au bras de Cesar. Un domestique entre deux âges venait de les accueillir à la grille, ouverte sur un splendide jardin, au bout duquel on apercevait une magnifique demeure...

"... Mais... Tu m'avais parlé d'un appartement! se liquéfia Celia, chuchotant à l'oreille du garçon...

- C'est le cas... La rassura-t-il. Seul le dernier étage de la maison appartient à ma famille. Les autres appartements ont d'autres propriétaires...

- ... Tous très riches, j'imagine, soupira Celia, une goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe...

- Je ne suis pas allé leur demander leur relevé de compte bancaire, dit Cesar avec un demi sourire un peu amer...

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse!" s'étrangla Celia, outrée.

Le domestique eu un sourire un peu forcé devant leur scène de ménage:

"Mademoiselle, Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre..."

Celia avança le long des allées parfaitement entretenues en donnant nerveusement le bras à Cesar... Tout lui semblait tellement... Loin d'elle... Autant, au royaume des fleurs, elle avait réussit à s'habituer au luxe qui l'entourait, autant au Japon...

Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place...

Comme une faute de goût dans la perfection du tableau qui les cernait...

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus au bras de Cesar, comme si elle redoutait de se perdre dans cet océan de richesses...

Le perron de la demeure comportait un escalier monumental aux nombreuses marches de marbre blanc. On aurait dit le parvis d'une église, surmonté d'un porche décoré de deux statues de femmes à peines drapées d'un tissu, leurs silhouettes sveltes et élancées soulevant chacune un vase, qui était en réalité une petite fontaine lançant un fin jet d'eau.

Le domestique leur ouvrit les imposantes portes et les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le hall était gigantesque, tout en dorures et en enluminures, et devant tant d'éclat, Celia en eu presque le tournis...

Cesar le devina et glissa son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir...

"Celia... Ne fais pas attention à tout cela... Ce n'est que du toc.

- Je... Me sens assez mal à l'aise... Avoua-t-elle, pâle et tremblant un peu...

- Ne crains rien... Tu as parfaitement le droit de te trouver ici", dit-il doucement en comprenant enfin ce qui la tourmentait depuis tout à l'heure, et se reprochant d'avoir été aussi ironique avec elle...

" Mr Dubois, si vous voulez bien me suivre un instant, vous devez signer le registre et régler quelques formalités au nom de votre famille, dit le domestique en les interrompant...

- Entendu, je m'occupe de cela de suite... Dit le jeune homme.

- Cesar... Frémit Celia, devinant qu'il allait la laisser seule un instant...

- Je reviens tout de suite... Lui affirma-t-il en glissant doucement son autre main dans la sienne...

- Mais tu as vu cet endroit? paniqua Celia. Je ne sais même pas où j'ai le droit de poser mes pieds. Et si je touche quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas? Et si je casse un objet de valeur? Et si...

- Tout ira bien, dit Cesar en lui embrassant la main tendrement...

- Tu dis toujours ça... Bouda un peu Celia, rougissante...

- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi!" rit-il en lui glissant un autre baiser plus tendre encore et un peu plus audacieux, sur le front...

Le temps que Celia se remette de cette seconde attaque, Cesar avait déjà disparu avec le domestique...

"... Ah! Il sait vraiment y faire, l'animal!" rougit-elle, tous les sens bouleversés...

C'est alors qu'une voix hautaine lui parvint d'un majestueux escalier, au-delà du hall...

"... Je me fiche de vos excuses! Je ne tolérerais pas la moindre imperfection lorsque je recevrais mes invités !"

Les yeux de Celia s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'une sublime jeune femme fit son apparition, marchant de son pas scandé du haut de ses louboutins... Elle devait avoir vingt ans... Vingt ans et un corps parfait, une silhouette parfaitement sculptée, à rendre vertes de jalousie Jessica Alba et Pippa Middleton réunies... Ajoutez à cela une opulente chevelure blonde et délicieusement bouclée, aux reflets dorés du soleil, et des yeux bleus à se damner... Le tout dans une mini robe mettant en valeur la moindre de ses courbes déliées...

"... Je vous avais pourtant prévenue, hululait la blonde, dans un japonais parfait, mais teinté d'accent français, à une vieille femme de chambre qui la suivait. Je vous ai dit mille fois que les salles de bains 4 et 6 devaient être nettoy..."

La blonde se figea dans sa phrase, posant un regard tout aussi surpris que méprisant et dégoûté sur Celia, plantée au milieu du hall.

"... C'est quoi** ça**?" s'écria la blonde, d'un ton ulcéré, et à cet instant, Celia se sentit le pire laideron de la terre...

"... Ah... Osa murmurer la vieille femme de chambre... Ce doit être la petite nouvelle qu'on a engagée pour le ménage...

- Qu'on lui donne un uniforme et un balai, qu'elle ressemble enfin à quelque chose! soupira la blonde.

- Hein?... Mais non!..." tenta de protester Celia.

Peine perdue... Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle se fit embarquer sur le champ par d'autres domestiques surgis de nulle part, et se retrouva en costume de soubrette en train de récurer l'une des baignoires dans l'appartement de la blonde...

"C'est parfait! commenta celle-ci en se refaisant le maquillage, on dirait que tu as fais ça toute ta vie!

- ... Ben en fait... Oui!" murmura Celia en tombant des nues et se demandant comment se sortir de cette embarrassante situation... Elle n'allait quand même pas coller une baffe à Miss Monde, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas...

"... Ah, soupira blondy d'un air fatigué, c'est si rare de trouver des domestiques de qualité de nos jours... On ne trouve que des fainéants!" dit-elle en vérifiant sa parfaite manucure...

Celia regarda ses propres mains, qui frottaient avec énergie la baignoire...

Même si pendant un mois elles avaient connu un court répit, tous leurs ongles étaient cassés, repoussant lentement, et sa peau encore un peu abîmée, brûlée par les produits d'entretien, certaines ampoules pas encore cicatrisées...

... Des mains de "feignante" parait-il...

"... Cela vous convient-il? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant, alors que la baignoire étincelait comme dans une pub St Marc...

- Hum? ... C'est acceptable... Jeta la blonde d'une oeillère hautaine et méprisante en soufflant sur son vernis.

- La prochaine fois, faites le vous même, répliqua Celia d'un ton de défi...

- Quoi? Comment oses-tu, petite..." rugit la blonde, se retournant avec fureur pour lui coller une gifle, lorsque la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit à la même seconde...

Cesar eu à peine le temps de s'interposer entre les deux filles, faisant rempart de son corps pour protéger Celia, et se recevant la gifle à sa place...

La blonde sembla se décomposer littéralement de stupeur, ouvrant des yeux ronds sur le garçon:

"Ce... Ce... Ce... Cedric? s'étrangla-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Amusant, hein? J'ai tout de suite deviné un de tes caprices de sale gamine, Bérangère... Répliqua-t-il en la fusillant d'un regard noir et haineux que Celia ne lui connaissait pas, la marque de la gifle imprimée sur la joue...

- De quel droit te permets-tu après tout ce temps de débarquer ainsi chez moi? hulula la blonde, ulcérée.

- C'est pour ma Celia que je suis venu, précisa-t-il, catégorique, en prenant tendrement la main blessée de la petite lycéenne dans la sienne.

- Quoi? Toi et une vulgaire femme de ménage? s'étrangla Bérangère.

- C'est ma Princesse" déclara Cesar d'un ton plus cinglant qu'une claque, emmenant Celia avec lui, loin de cette harpie...

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dans un magnifique couloir...

Et Celia suivait Cesar qui la tenait toujours par la main, en se sentant liquéfiée de honte... En moins de trois heures, deux femmes avaient tenté de la frapper, et deux fois le Prince était intervenu...

"Cesar... Je... Je suis tellement désolée...

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, la rassura-t-il. C'est moi qui n'aurait jamais dû te laisser seule...

- ... M... Mais... Bégaya Celia.

- J'aurais dû me douter que cette peste serait dans le coin... Grogna-t-il contre lui-même. Dire qu'elle a osé s'attaquer à toi! jura-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. C'est moi qui suis désolé, Celia, j'aurais dû te retrouver plus tôt et te protéger de...

- Tu n'a pas mal?" l'interrompit-elle en glissant doucement son autre main sur la joue, encore marquée, du garçon...

Il prit sa main et embrassa avec une tendre délicatesse ses doigts blessés.

"... Non, mon ange..." murmura-t-il avec amour...

Celia sentit son coeur s'emballer drôlement à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine...

Mais l'ascenseur interrompit brutalement la scène d'un "Tino!" sonore en se rappelant à leur bon souvenir...

Les deux jeunes gens s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine, vraiment très vaste...

"J'ai pu récupérer tes affaires, dit Cesar en appuyant sur le bouton du dernier étage, elles t'attendent déjà là-haut..."

Comme ils s'étaient assez éloignés l'un de l'autre dans l'ascenseur, Celia sentit à nouveau des questions et des doutes l'assaillir...

"... Cesar... Murmura-t-elle... Cette fille... Bérangère... ça fait longtemps... Que tu la connais?

- ... Trop longtemps... Soupira-t-il en se tenant le front d'un air fatigué.

- ... Ah... Rougit Celia en baissant le regard sur ses souliers noirs de femme de chambre... Alors tu la connais... Très bien? ... Je veux dire... Enfin... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

La mâchoire de Cesar toucha le sol tant il était abasourdi:

"Grand Dieu, Celia, mais que vas-tu t'imaginer? Plutôt la mort que Bérangère! Je crois que si j'embrassais un serpent la morsure serait plus agréable et le venin moins dangereux! D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sur que Bérangère soit humaine...

- Co... Comment ça? demanda Celia, ébahie en pensant aux mondes parallèles...

- A mon avis, c'est une créature démoniaque envoyée des enfers pour répandre le chaos sur terre, grinça Cesar. Je suis un gentleman mais crois moi... La seule vue de cette fille me donne des allergies...

- Wouah, à ce point...

- Je suis sûr que des boutons vont bientôt apparaître...

- ... Cesar! rit Celia en imaginant la scène. Dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu la déteste autant...

- Mais dis donc... Coupa soudain Cesar d'un air crétin, changeant brusquement de conversation... Sais-tu combien tu es ravissante en costume de soubrette?

- Ne te moque pas de moi! grogna Celia. J'ai l'air d'une quiche!

- Ooooh, alors une quiche particulièrement délicieuse et appétissante..." roucoula Cesar d'un air pervers.

Vlan! Elle lui colla une baffe retentissante en travers du front:

"Restes à distance, sale obsédé !

- Mais chériiiie..." pleurnicha Cesar, encastré dans la paroi de l'ascenseur...

Lorsque celui-ci se rouvrit, ils accédèrent enfin à l'étage appartenant aux Dubois. Cesar eu un clin d'oeil malicieux en ouvrant une très jolie porte de bois sculpté et l'invitant à le suivre...

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Celia ne put retenir un "OOOOh !" de surprise émerveillée...

Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusque là, cet appartement respectait parfaitement la culture traditionnelle japonaise. Jouant sur la luminosité, la pureté et la simplicité, tout l'appartement s'organisait autour d'un adorable jardin d'hiver, mettant en valeur l'ikebana et parfaitement entretenu, tandis qu'aux murs s'affichaient d'antiques estampes et des tableaux rappelant les ombres chinoises...

"C'est vraiment ravissant! s'exclama Celia en admirant de fines porcelaines disposées autour d'un Bouddha rieur en jade, le vente aussi rebondit que le sourire réjouit...

" Je suis heureux que cela te plaise... Sourit Cesar.

- ... Oui... ça fait du bien de se retrouver enfin au Japon! rit Celia en désignant un carillon sensé repousser les mauvais esprits... _"Dehors les démons, qu'entre la chance!"_ dit-elle en rappelant cette formule usuelle...

- Moi... Je suis comblé..." murmura le garçon, l'enveloppant d'un regard apaisé...

Celia rougit furieusement avant de s'agiter:

"Ah!... Heu... Hem?... On fait le tour des pièces, que je ne me paume pas comme au château de la valse? demanda-t-elle.

- D'accord!" rit le garçon.

C'était vraiment un appartement de rêve... De grandes pièces à vivre, deux salles de bains (encore!), pas moins de quatre chambres...

"Voici la tienne, dit Cesar... Depuis que je suis retourné sur Hanami ce sont mes cousines japonaises qui viennent occuper l'appartement de temps en temps... Ce doit être Sora qui a décoré celle-là..."

Celia ouvrit de grands yeux éblouis sur la chambre, parfaitement à son goût. Elle y retrouvait le côté un peu rebelle et très otaku de son grenier, en plus mignon et mieux rangé...

"Kyyyyaaaa ! hulula Celia, des étoiles plein les yeux, en se précipitant sur les étagères remplies de mangas. Du Clamp, du Peach-Pit, du Arina Tanémura... Du Taichi Zaoooo !... Cesar, il faut absolument que tu me présentes à ta cousine Sora...

- Hmmmm... J'aurais quand même peut que tu tombes amoureuse d'elle et que vous partiez ensemble au pays du yuri...

- Cesar ! hulula Celia, rouge pivoine, en lui balançant à la tête un Lelouch Lamperouge en peluche, et qui se la pétait, son casque de Zéro sous le bras...

- Aïe-heu!" pleurnicha le Prince en se recevant la visière en plastique dans les dents...

Une étincelle joueuse s'alluma dans le regard de Celia:

"Hé! dit-elle en mettant la main sur le tome 21 de _Fruit Basket, _j'ai enfin découvert ton petit secret... Tu lis en cachette les mangas de ta cousine! Wa ha ha beuh wah ha haaaa!

- Mais heuuu... Rougit Cesar en s'enfuyant de la chambre.

- Mais attends mon tout beau! Y'a pas de honte à lire des shojoooos! rit Celia en le rattrapant au-dehors et se suspendant à son dos, alors qu'il continuait de marcher...

- Ah, petite Celia, soupira-t-il, si j'avais su que tu avais une nature à être aussi cruelle...

- Etant donné ton penchant à être maso, tu devrais être ravi, rit-elle...

- Tout de même, Princesse... S'offusqua-t-il.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Princesse! grogna-t-elle en lui collant une tarte...

- Aïe... Oui, ma Celia..." se corrigea-t-il d'un large sourire.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il traversait cet immense appartement, Celia suspendue derrière lui...

"Dis... Tu comptes effectuer encore combien de kilomètres en me portant sur ton dos? Demanda-t-elle, une goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe...

- Je me disais que puisque nous sommes à présent installés, il serait peut-être temps de réfléchir...

- Toi, réfléchir? Ricana Celia, toujours aussi sadique... Tu vas te faire une crampe, mon pauvre petit...

- ... De réfléchir à la mission que tu t'es fixée..." précisa-t-il, soudain très sérieux...

Celia cessa brusquement de rire dans son dos, resserrant nerveusement l'étreinte de ses petits bras sur ses épaules...

"... Le temple... Mikazuki..." murmura-t-elle.

... La famille de la Princesse Kozue...

"Tu es toujours décidée à les rencontrer? Demanda Cesar doucement.

- Oui... Mais... Mais..." balbutia Celia, soudain fragile et apeurée...

Cesar la reposa lentement au sol, puis se retournant vers elle, l'attira doucement vers ses bras:

"... Toi seule peux décider... Lui chuchota-t-il tendrement. Personne ne t'oblige à y aller...

- Mais... C'est le seul lien qu'il me reste avec la Princesse Kozue... Murmura la jeune fille... Si je suis vraiment Celena... Kozue est ma mère!... Et eux... Ils sont ma famille!"

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter dans la gorge.

"Parce que je ne me souviens de rien... J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir eu de famille! ... J'ai grandit avec ce vide, et...

- Je te comprends... Je te comprends parfaitement..." chuchota Cesar à son oreille d'un ton doux, où la tristesse se mêlait à la tendresse...

... Cette absence... Cette déchirure...

... Lui aussi en portait les stigmates dans son âme...

... Seul...

... Cesar était tellement seul...

... Celia l'avait toujours sentit...

... Dès le premier soir, sur la terrasse du château de la valse...

"Je veux les rencontrer, affirma-t-elle en reprenant courage entre ses bras. Je veux rencontrer la famille Mikazuki, dit-elle, déterminée en essuyant ses larmes, pour ne pas rendre Cesar plus triste d'avantage.

Bien, la première chose à faire, c'est trouver l'adresse pour nous rendre au temple Mikazuki...

- Je me souviens d'être passée devant il y a deux ans! sourit Celia. Donne moi du papier, je vais faire un plan!

- Celia chérie... Murmura Cesar, une goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe... As-tu déjà entendu parler d'internet et de Mappy?

- Raaaah... Mais C'EST MOI LA JAPONAISE! hulula-t-elle, vexée... Moi je ne me la raconte pas quand j'utilise un accessoire magique dans ton monde..."

Elle s'interrompit soudain, traversée par une question.

"Mais c'est vrai, ça... Sur Hanami, quand vous voulez vous parler, vous envoyez des lettres... Vous n'avez pas internet, ni les portables, ni...

- Cela fait partie de la technologie interdite, soupira Cesar. Les anciens ont décidé que Hanami ne devait pas, pour certaines choses, aller au-delà d'un certain degré de modernité, pour ne pas dégrader notre planète et nos valeurs, comme les humains l'ont fait avec la Terre et leur morale... Faire venir de la haute technologie humaine sur Hanami est d'ailleurs une faute grave. Seuls les Eldweens, qui se moquent bien de nos règles, ne se privent pas de s'en servir..."

Celia eu un regard triste.

"Les anciens ont raison, les humains ont dégradé la Terre... Mais cela ne signifie pas que nous sommes tous mauvais et dangereux... Pourquoi j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que Kozue a du payer le prix d'être une Terrienne à Hanami?"

Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne, et Celia poussa un cri de douleur, tombant à genoux...

"... Le sceau de Calista... Frémit Cesar en la rejoignant et la protégeant de ses bras...

- ... ça va aller... Dit Celia en serrant les dents, se tenant la tête... Je veux savoir la vérité et ce n'est pas une migraine qui m'en empêchera!

- ... Mais tu vas souffrir de plus en plus... S'inquiéta Cesar, gorge nouée d'inquiétude...

- Une fois que j'aurais retrouvé tous mes souvenirs, je n'aurais plus mal, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire confiant mais douloureux... Alors ne crains rien! Je saurais tenir jusque là!

- ... Petite folle..." soupira Cesar en secouant la tête...

Elle se releva en un bond, histoire de lui prouver qu'elle pétait la forme, et pour échapper à ce trouble qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle était trop près de lui:

"Allez! rit Celia en se mettant à la recherche d'un ordinateur dans le cadre parfaitement traditionnel de l'appartement. On imprime le plan!"

Cesar la regarda s'éloigner, sa silhouette de femme enfant se fondant dans la lumière et le décor, comme une apparition enchantée et déjà en train de disparaître, un mirage si proche mais à jamais inaccessible...

... Il avait pourchassé le souvenir de Celena pendant des années...

... Mais c'est Celia qui l'avait trouvé, et l'avait capturé sous une pluie de pétales de roses...

Il ne savait pas ce qui se produirait lorsque Celia retrouverait ses souvenirs d'enfance en tant que Celena...

Il voulait tellement retrouver Celena... Mais pas au prix de perdre Celia... Surtout pas au prix de perdre Celia!

Il aimait éperdument Celia. Non: il était fou d'elle !

C'était différent, plus brûlant et bien plus intense que son amour d'enfance timide et discret envers Celena...

Les deux ne formaient qu'une, mais tout comme lui, Celia avait changé.

Et elle lui semblait tellement plus heureuse, radieuse et épanouie dans sa vie actuelle...

En réveillant ses souvenirs enfouis, Celia allait horriblement souffrir. Pas seulement physiquement: ce serait aussi une déchirure dans son âme.

Elle allait revoir des images atroces, épouvantables...

Elle allait se souvenir d'un tragique destin duquel elle avait été protégée pendant quinze ans grâce au sacrifice de Calista...

Et surtout, dès que Celia aurait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs de Celena...

Elle allait être l'enjeu de tant d'épreuves, de tant de cruauté...

Il devait absolument être prêt pour la protéger le moment venu.

Pour que Celia n'ait plus jamais à souffrir comme il l'avait déjà vue souffrir...

Il avait une deuxième chance. Cette fois, il la sauverait.

Au prix de sa propre vie...

... Parce qu'au-delà d'être celui qui l'aimait, il était son knight.

... A jamais...

...

Au royaume des fleurs, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne se sentait pas prête à revivre un tel cauchemar, c'était bien Celisty. Elle n'avait pas eu la mémoire effacée, mais elle l'aurait souhaité. A force de faire semblant d'aller bien et d'avoir surmonté cette histoire, tout le monde l'avait cru...

Mais en vérité, quasiment chaque nuit depuis quinze ans, elle en faisait des cauchemars...

Celisty n'avait pas dit à Kip ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kiefer, et encore moins qu'elle pensait que Celia pouvait être en réalité Celena...

Parvenant finalement à semer le koala, la jeune fille, assez perturbée après de tels évènements, se rendit au lac de la valse viennoise. En y arrivant, son coeur se contracta: malgré toute la peur qu'ils lui inspiraient, ces lieux étaient magnifiques...

"... C'est si joli..." murmura-t-elle.

Celisty se dirigea lentement, le coeur de plus en plus serré, vers l'espace vide au bord de l'eau laissé par le monument disparu...

... Ici, autrefois, se trouvait l'arche des anges...

Elle la revoyait, cette immense porte ouverte sur l'infini, l'immensité de l'univers et sa multitude de mondes parallèles...

Elle la revoyait, avec ses symboles mystérieux et ce langage étrange, disparu, gravé dans la pierre...

... La langue des anges...

C'est ce jour là qu'elle avait vu mourir sa mère, la Princesse Kozue...

Et c'est là-bas qu'elle avait vu Celena pour la dernière fois...

De l'autre côté de l'arche...

Tout le monde l'avait pensé disparue à jamais...

... Même Celisty...

Elle s'en était tellement voulu, comme si elle l'avait abandonné...

Et finalement...

Finalement...

"Même si c'est Celena... Comment a-t-elle put survivre et se retrouver sur terre alors que l'arche a été détruite?" se questionnait-elle, perdue...

Une fine silhouette sortit des bois à quelques pas d'elle... Liam, parfaitement remis de ses aventures de psychopathe la veille, se consacrait à nouveau à sa passion pour la nature...

Celisty ne savait pas trop comment agir avec lui... Elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec Liam, mais ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment parlé depuis des années... Le Royaume Vert était si loin, plus que les autres Princes, Liam avait de grandes responsabilités, et puis aussi... Il y avait sa personnalité...

Un jour, quand ils avaient dix ans, elle avait vu Liam pleurer comme une fillette parce que Vince avait fait exploser des pétards au milieu d'un carré de Lys... Et une demi heure plus tard, ce même Liam cassait la figure du Prince Harmony du Royaume des Amandes, un gamin deux fois plus grand que lui... Il faut dire que Harmony avait eu l'idée suicidaire de briser la poupée préférée d'Olive...

Liam pouvait passer en une seconde d'une personnalité toute douce et sensible, et carrément encore plus féminine que celle de Celisty (!), à une personnalité de fou furieux incontrôlable et bagarreur, le mâle dans toute sa puissance et son ardeur...

Et ça, même si elle savait qu'il ne s'attaquerait jamais à une fille, c'était quand même un peu effrayant...

... Mais pour le moment, Liam était en mode "Bisounours", perché au pays des petites fleurs et des merveilles...

"Hé! Bonjour Celia! sourit-il en venant à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour... Liam... Sourit nerveusement Celisty. Vous... Tu te promenais?

- Oui! Je viens de trouver un lys, ici..." dit-il en lui offrant gentiment la fleur. Et, comme mine de rien, le martien était très observateur dans son genre:

"Tu es allé aux arènes du cha-cha-cha? Demanda-t-il en remarquant le foin et la terre collés aux chaussures de Celisty.

- Ah... Heu... Oui... Hem! paniqua-t-elle, rougissant furieusement et battant l'air des bras, au souvenir du baiser que lui avait donné Kiefer...

- C'est vrai que tu as toujours été passionnée d'équitation...

- Heeeeiiiin ? S'interrogea Celisty, abasourdie qu'il l'ait remarqué. .. Passionnée... Rougit-elle en revoyant la scène de l'écurie... Hem!" toussa-t-elle très fort, avant de jeter la balle en touche:

"Et toi, Liam? Ça t'intéresse, le derby?"

Il poussa un soupir d'ennui.

"La preuve que non: je n'y étais pas...

- Ah... Oui... C'est vrai... Sourit nerveusement Celisty...

- En fait, je n'ai jamais prévu d'y participer. Je voulais le regarder pour encourager Luciano, mais je suis passé par ici en chemin pour l'arène. Et j'ai décidé de me promener tellement ces lieux sont jolis... Après... Eh bien la course était finie."

Celisty eu un bon rire.

"Ça te ressemble, Liam. Je crois que c'est plutôt rebelle que tu regardes les fleurs au lieu de participer à une course!

- Rebelle..." répéta Liam, et l'espace d'une demi seconde, la lueur de Dark Liam passa dans son regard.

"Ouais... J'aime bien ce mot...

- Hem... Frémit Celisty...

- Ah, ah! rit gentiment Liam en retrouvant son ton de Bisounours. Merci, Celia! Tu es adorable!

- Ah... De rien..." rougit Celisty sous ce compliment martien.

Elle sursauta de surprise lorsque Liam lui prit la main tendrement, lui demandant d'une voix douce:

"Est-ce que tu voudrais bien... Te promener avec moi?"

Celisty ouvrit des yeux ronds, stupéfiée... C'était bien la toute première fois depuis toutes ces années qu'elle trouvait à Liam un air...

... Aussi charmant et séducteur...

"Heu... Hem... Rougit la jeune fille, clouée... Eh bien... Oui... J'aimerais beaucoup..."

Liam eu un sourire tendre, et les deux jeunes gens marchèrent autour du lac. Pour le coup, c'est Celisty qui se sentait la martienne... Avec le Prince à ses côtés, ce paysage lui semblait changé...

Il n'était plus triste, douloureux...

Mais bienveillant, et éclairé par une douce lumière...

Elle retrouvait le lac tel qu'elle l'avait connu enfant...

... Quand tout allait bien...

C'est alors qu'un insecte bizarre, le corps gluant, les yeux globuleux et les antennes crissantes, ressemblant à un énorme cafard croisé avec une limace, surgit du sol en poussant un cri:

"GNIAAAAK !"

Ne s'y attendant absolument pas, Celisty, liquéfiée de peur, recula avec un sursaut, se prit les pieds dans une souche, chuta au sol sur son princier postérieur, puis hurla de toutes ses cordes vocales, battant des jambes à toute allure:

"AAAAhhhh !"

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle atteint les ultrasons que le martien atterrit enfin sur terre et constata la scène:

"Hum? Qu'y a-t-il?... Ooooh, gloussa-t-il d'un air expert, ce n'est qu'une grosse larve de tétridoptère...

- Gros toi même, tête d'oignon! répliqua l'insecte, qui savait parler...

- Cela fera de la nourriture pour les poissons!" ricana Liam, passé en mode Dark, en jetant la larve dans le lac, et le tétridoptère hurla "ASSASSIIIIN !" tout le long de sa chute...

Une grosse carpe surgit des eaux, goba l'insecte au vol et replongea dans le lac avec un ricanement...

Pendant tout ce temps, Celisty n'avait pas bougée, tombée dans l'herbe...

"Ha, ha, rit Liam en retrouvant son ton tout mignon, tu n'arrive pas à te relever?

- Je... Contemplais le lac sous un autre angle, c'est tout! protesta Celisty d'une voix un peu hautaine... Ses mauvaises vieilles habitudes...

- Celia, tu es vraiment comme Olive... Vous avez peur des insectes..." rit Liam d'un air attendrit, en lui tendant la main...

Celisty lui donna la sienne en tremblant un peu, rougissant comme une fraise:

"M... Merci..." murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée...

Elle se releva lentement, soutenue par le bras, étonnement solide, du Prince. Elle se retrouva face à lui et regarda les feux du soleil jouer en illuminant le beau visage du garçon:

"Je te ramène au château? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement chaude et envoûtante...

- N... Non... ça va ! paniqua Celisty, le coeur cognant à un rythme effrayant, en s'échappant maladroitement de ses bras...

- OK... Eh bien, sois prudente sur le chemin... Dit Liam d'une manière protectrice...

- Oui, oui, bien sûr !" s'exclama Celisty en s'enfuyant en triple vitesse, entendant seulement au loin, bien loin dans son dis, Liam lui lancer un dernier "... Salut!"

Celisty rougit de plus belle, courant à toute allure et tentant de calmer le tempo de son coeur aux abois...

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? hulula-t-elle, perdue... Je m'en vais, c'est tous des gros lourds, je reviens c'est tous des bombes! Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fais, à ces Princes, Celiiiiaaaa ?"

...

Au Japon, Celia poussa un énorme éternuement alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une boutique avec Cesar. Au point qu'un portique en trembla avec tous ses vêtements posés dessus!

"... A tes souhaits! gloussa Cesar.

- Atchi! éternua une seconde fois Celia.

- A tes amours!

- Atchi !

- Qu'ils durent toujours!

- c'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi... Renifla Celia dans un mouchoir...

- Mais j'étais très sérieux..." lui glissa Cesar à l'oreille...

Elle rougit en lui collant une tarte:

"Idiot! Vas plutôt essayer ces vêtements !

- Aïe! Oui, tout de suite, ma douce!

- ... Douce... " répéta la vendeuse, les yeux ronds, car c'était la quatrième tarte que Celia collait à Cesar depuis leur entrée dans le magasin...

Car, même s'ils avaient désormais l'adresse du temple Mikazuki, ils ne pouvaient pas décemment s'y rendre dans un costume de soubrette et un vieux baggie informe...

C'est ainsi que les jeunes gens avaient débuté une séance shopping improvisée, histoire de s'habiller enfin comme des terriens...

Et c'était une séance shopping de rêve, puisque les crédits étaient illimités! Cesar pouvait entrer dans n'importe quelle boutique de la marque Dubois et en ressortir les bras chargés sans débourser un yen! Et quand on sait qu'ils possédaient un véritable empire, ne se limitant pas à la mode...

Celia avait hululé sur tous les tons qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tout cela, mais même sur Terre, Cesar était déterminé à lui offrir une vraie garde-robe de Princesse...

Alors, pour le punir, elle l'avait obligé à porter tous les sacs et toutes les boites, en pyramide instable sur ses bras et sa tête...

Celia riait comme une petite fille... Au fond, elle aimait cette promenade en compagnie de Cesar dans les rues de Tokyo... Et leur journée s'était écoulée dans cette sorte de premier rendez-vous officieux...

Ils s'étaient pourchassés dans les escalators des grands magasins...

Ils avaient achetés des porte-bonheur sur l'étal d'un marchand traditionnel...

Ils avaient bu un thé avec une vue ravissante sur la baie...

Ils avaient dévalisé toutes les boutiques manga sur leur chemin...

Et puis Celia avait décidé qu'il fallait aussi relooker Cesar...

C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient atterris dans cette boutique, et depuis une demi heure, telle une Julia Roberts échappée de Pretty Woman, le pauvre garçon essayait tenue sur tenue sous le regard impitoyable de Celia...

"Comme ceci? Demandait-il chaque fois qu'il sortait de la cabine...

- Non, tu as l'air d'un clown!"

...

"Et cette veste?

- Too much!"

...

"Et ce pull?

- Démodé!"

...

"Et cette chemise?

- Plus personne ne porte de chemise à fleurs depuis Magnum et les années 80...

- Et si je me laisse pousser la moustache?

- Tu veux une baffe?"

...

"... Bon, allez, admets au moins qu'il est pas mal, ce pantalon!

- ...

- ... Celia?

- ...

- Celia, tu ne serais tout de même pas en train de me reluquer les fesses?

- Quoi? Mais... Mais NON! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines? IDIOT !"

C'est alors qu'en voyant le poster d'un groupe en vogue affiché sur le mur, Celia eu une idée...

"Attends, il y a un style qu'on n'a pas essayé..."

Elle eu un petit aparté avec la vendeuse, et Cesar ru des sueurs froides en se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être croqué...

"... Cesar... S'il te plaiiiit... Demanda Celia avec des étoiles plein les yeux...

- Ah, soupira-t-il... Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser..."

Celia attendit patiemment dans le magasin que le garçon réapparaisse...

Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle poussa une exclamation ravie:

"Ah! J'en étais sûre! Le style d'inspiration victorienne te va parfaitement! On croirait un membre du groupe "Versailles"!

- Heu... C'est peut-être pas très discret... Objecta la vendeuse...

- Aucune importance ! répliquèrent Celia et Cesar d'une seule voix, tout souriants...

- Ahem... Et c'est pour quelle occasion?"

Celia se figea brusquement dans ses gestes, plus sérieuse:

"Je dois... Me rendre au temple Mikazuki..." murmura-t-elle, la voix nouée...

"Alors j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut!" s'exclama la vendeuse en coupant net ses pensées. Cette fois, c'est Celia qui se fit enlever, et ce malgré le regard désespéré qu'elle lança à Cesar...

"Fais lui confiance, sourit-il... Elle connait parfaitement son métier...

- Maiiiis !" tenta de protester Celia, en vain...

... Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortait de sa cabine, rougissante et cramoisie de honte:

"... Surtout, ne te moque pas de moi..." l'implora-t-elle...

Le garçon aurait bien eu du mal, tant il avait le souffle coupé...

En vérité... Celia n'avait jamais été aussi belle!

Sans artifices, sans excès, sans paillettes, sa beauté naturelle et lumineuse resplendissait dans un fin et léger yukata, brodé de sublimes fleurs s'épanouissant sur la moindre courbe de son corps... Ses beaux cheveux, ornés d'une fine barrette rappelant les motifs de son kimono, balayaient ses épaules en de belles mèches lissées, ses petites mains tenant un éventail finement ouvragé...

Dans cette tenue, Celia ressemblait aux belles dames de l'ère Edo que l'on voit peintes sur les vases précieux...

Ses origines japonaises l'emportaient avec évidence, la sublimaient...

Ses yeux, la carnation de sa peau...

Elle était une vraie japonaise...

... Une magnifique japonaise...

"... Wouaw..." fut le seul commentaire que réussit à sortir Cesar, cloué...

"Wouaw? Répéta Celia, les yeux ronds.

- Tu es... Je veux dire... Tu es... Tu es vraiment... Bégaya Cesar, KO et rouge carmin... Wouaw...

- Je crois que vous avez enfin trouvé le moyen de le débrancher!" commenta la vendeuse.

Celia eu un rire attendrit:

"Merci, Cesar...

- ... Gniaaaah... De rien..."

Ils quittèrent la boutique dans leurs nouvelles tenues après voir remercié la vendeuse...

"Attends! Il manque juste un détail!" dit Cesar.

Il voulait faire apparaître une fleur assortie au motif du kimono de Celia, mais n'avait toujours pas suffisamment récupéré de magie... Dans sa main, il n'y eu qu'un vague crépitement d'étincelles bleutées, puis une sorte de poussière de paillettes lumineuses, et... RIEN.

"Noooon! soupira Cesar, au désespoir... Je ne suis même pas fichu de faire apparaître une simple fleur!... Je suis totalement à la ramaaaasse!

- ça va aller, dit doucement Celia pour le rassurer. Tu as fournis un très gros effort pour nous emmener sur Terre... Il te faut simplement du temps pour récupérer...

- Mais..."

Non, il ne préférait pas lui livrer le fond de sa pensée...

... Si jamais des Eldweens venaient à les attaquer en utilisant la magie...

Tant pis! Il était résolu à protéger Celia, avec ou sans pouvoirs!

"Oh!... C'est cela! s'exclama soudain Celia en claquant des doigts. Des fleurs! Il nous faut des fleurs avant d'aller au temple! Ainsi... Nous pourrons nous promener parmi les visiteurs qui viennent faire des offrandes!

- Tu es vraiment ingénieuse, sourit Cesar tendrement.

- Je compense le fait que tu n'aies pas de cerveau! rit-elle sadiquement...

- Ah, si mignonne mais si cruelle..." soupira-t-il.

Ils achetèrent séparément, dans les différentes boutiques Dubois, une jolie corbeille, des fleurs, des fruits, des rubans et des bougies…

La nuit était tombée sur Tokyo, et la ville se trouvait toute illuminée par des milliards d'étincelles féeriques… Cesar drapa doucement les épaules de Celia pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid… Ils se donnèrent le bras en riant, Cesar portant de son bras libre la montagne de sacs…

Puis ils regagnèrent ensemble l'appartement, les gens se retournant sur le passage de ce mignon petit couple chargé de paquets…

Après avoir rangé tous leurs vêtements, Celia décida de s'occuper de la corbeille d'offrandes… Finalement, elle n'avait pas perdu son temps lorsqu'elle jouait les jardinières et les décoratrices au lycée…

Le résultat était tout à fait ravissant…

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-elle à Cesar.

- C'est très mignon… Tellement mignon… Mais toujours moins que toi, sourit-il d'un ton brûlant…

- Aaaah ! Ne me perturbe pas dans mon travail avec tes compliments ! » rougit-elle…

… Finalement…

« Bien, dit Cesar… Tout est prêt.

- Oui », murmura Celia, gorge nouée.

Elle souleva la corbeille dans ses mains, et la serra contre son cœur…

…

Si Celia avait un but, ce n'était pas encore le cas de Celisty. Depuis le début de la journée, elle allait de surprises en surprises…

En mettant de côté le fait que Celena et Celia étaient sans le moindre doute la même personne…

… Sentimentalement… Celisty était paumée…

D'abord Kiefer qui l'embrasse…

Puis Liam qui se révèle des plus viril et torride…

… Et elle ne se doutait pas qu'une autre surprise l'attendait encore !

Ses pas l'avaient menée, plus ou moins consciemment, au marché de la samba. Son ambiance si particulière, ses couleurs, ses parfums lui avaient manqué lorsqu'elle se trouvait au Japon…

Elle se promena, un peu distraite, parmi les étals animés… Les gens la saluaient avec respect sur son passage, mais… Il lui manquait quelque chose… Elle était partie… Si longtemps ! Mais elle ne pouvait dire à personne que son royaume lui avait manqué… Et personne ne viendrait à elle, avec un bon sourire, pour lui dire un simple « Bon retour parmi nous ! »

Elle secoua la tête :

« Bon ! Tu connais ton meilleur remède anti déprime !... Acheter plein d'accessoires magiques ! »

… Et elle se dirigea avec un ricanement ravi vers la boutique, en rêvant déjà aux nouveaux modèles qui rejoindraient sa collection…

Mais au moment d'entrer dans le magasin, son cœur tressaillit en faisant un triple saut, avant de retourner à sa place…

Klaus se trouvait là, en train de parler avec l'une des vendeuses…

Celisty se sentit rougir comme un poivron, et, ne maîtrisant plus ses sens, la tête lui tournant, ses jambes devenant molles comme du coton, à deux doigts de partir en panique, elle tourna les talons en voulant s'enfuir de la boutique…

… Mais elle fut interceptée au vol par une voix chaude :

« Hé !... Celia ! »

… Avant qu'une main ferme mais douce ne lui saisisse le bras :

« Alors… Tu as décidé de ne pas me saluer, comme au dîner de Lord Crown ? Demanda le Prince avec ironie mais un peu d'inquiétude…

- Hein ? se liquéfia Celisty, en hurlant intérieurement de cette « faute » de Celia, m… Mais non !... Pas… Pas du tout ! bégaya-t-elle, nerveuse et troublée. B … Bonjour, Klaus !

- Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite hier quand nous nous sommes vus au château de la valse ?, demanda le Prince en se rapprochant drôlement de son visage, tout à coup…

- Ah ?... Hem… »

C'est vrai… Après qu'elle ait demandé à Cesar de protéger Celia, Celisty s'était vite esquivée avec Plok pour avertir Kip…

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait planté Klaus au milieu du couloir, sans la moindre explication !

« Je suis désolée… Rougit la jeune fille, gorge nouée… Sir Plok venait d'arriver, et… Il voulait absolument m'assommer avec ses histoires ! », mentit-elle honteusement, mais bien contente d'avoir trouvé le coupable idéal pour rejeter la faute…

« Ah… Si ce n'est que Plok… Tant mieux ! sourit Klaus tendrement, avec un soupir soulagé…

- Et… Hem ! frémit Celisty, cherchant absolument à changer de sujet… Tu… Tu es venu acheter quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en promenant ses yeux sur la boutique.

- Non, faire un tennis … Répliqua-t-il, ironique…

- Ah … Se liquéfia Celisty, blessée et rougissant de plus belle… Pardon d'avoir posé cette question idiote… Murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée en tremblant un peu…

- Non… C'est à moi de m'excuser… » répondit Klaus tendrement, avant de saisir à nouveau sa petite main et l'embrasser délicatement…

Celisty passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, manquant de s'évanouir, sous le choc…

Klaus reprit, d'une voix chaude et douce, une voix qui semblait entièrement envelopper la jeune fille, mais teinté de tristesse :

« … Plus je tente de retenir les personnes auxquelles je tiens, plus elles s'éloignent de moi… Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, Celia…

- … Klaus… Murmura Celisty dans n souffle, gorge nouée, complètement chamboulée…

- … En fait, je suis venu annuler une commande de bague. Une bague de fiançailles… Puisque Cynthia a rejeté ma demande et que nous avons rompu, je ne peux décemment pas offrir ce bijou à quelqu'un d'autre alors que son nom est gravé dessus… »

A ces mots, Celisty sembla se transformer progressivement en statue de glace, pâle et blanche comme la neige…

Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre…

C'était incroyable… Tout à fait incroyable !

Klaus et Cynthia…

Le couple le plus parfait d'Hanami…

Le couple le plus envié d'Hanami…

Si beaux, si talentueux et parfaitement en harmonie…

Et que tout le monde voyait mariés avant la fin de l'année…

… Ils avaient rompus ! Klaus et Cynthia avaient rompus !

C'était comme séparer Kate et William, Edward et Bella, Olive et Tom !

C'était… INVRAISEMBLABLE !

« … Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Murmura Celisty d'une voix blanche, peinant à dissimuler sa stupéfaction…

- Moi non plus… Mais je l'ai bien cherché… » soupira Klaus en pensant à la manière dont Luciano l'avait rejeté, lui aussi, après leur baiser…

Celisty reprit soudain une étonnante confiance en elle et toute son énergie. Elle était bien décidée à motiver Klaus pour qu'il surmonte cette rupture. Et sans arrières pensées… Dans son esprit, Klaus était un garçon courageux, volontaire, déterminé… Un type qui n'a pas peur d'aller au combat et qui surmonte les obstacles sur sa route, pas du genre à se laisser engloutir par le chagrin…

« Allez, Klaus… Courage ! s'exclama Celisty avec conviction. Cynthia ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd ! Tu trouveras vite une nouvelle partenaire, toutes les filles d'Hanami veulent danser avec toi !

-… Mais… Je n'ai pas forcément envie de danser avec elles… Murmura-t-il, gêné…

- Menteur ! » s'exclama Celisty en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur, et Klaus ouvrit des yeux ronds devant ce mot, se retrouvant soudain en position de faiblesse devant la Princesse…

« Tu as TOUJOURS aimé la danse ! s'exclama Celisty. Depuis tout petit ! Tu regardais tous les danseurs dans les bals, mais tu étais trop timide pour essayer toi-même !

- Mais comment… Tu… Te souviens ? Bégaya Klaus, touché-coulé…

- Tu t'es métamorphosé quand Luciano est devenu ton Prince Knight ! continua Celisty.

- Je t'en prie… Ne me parle pas de lui… Rougit Klaus en serrant les dents…

- Luciano a toujours été le meilleur danseur de nous tous ! Et tu l'adorais, tu voulais le surpasser… Quel qu'en soit le prix !

- Comment… Sais-tu cela ? Répéta Klaus, sonné…

- Parce que je suis comme toi ! s'écria la jeune fille. Moi aussi je me suis entraînée sans relâche à la danse parce que… J'admirais quelqu'un… Mais j'ai échoué… Je ne suis jamais parvenue à l'égaler et me montrer … Digne de lui…

- C'est faux…

- Crois moi, Klaus, je suis la pire danseuse du continent… Et la pire menteuse aussi, grinça-t-elle. Mais je connais ton sentiment… Tu pensais réussir à égaler Luciano en dansant avec Cynthia, hein ? Eh bien c'est faux. Il ne suffit pas de remplacer une personne par une autre pour réaliser un rêve… Murmura-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux…

- Celia… Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Klaus, abasourdi…

- Si tu veux égaler Luciano, alors tu dois te trouver une meilleure partenaire avec qui danser. Entraînes toi… Bats toi et gagne !

-… Oui. Oui tu as raison, fini par répondre Klaus en hochant la tête. Je devrais… Peut-être arrêter de vivre dans le passé… »

… Arrêter de penser à Luciano ?

Parce que Klaus ne voulait pas assumer leur relation au grand jour, Luciano avait rompu…

Dès lors, Klaus avait tout fait pour attirer son attention…

Il était allé jusqu'à le défier sur le terrain de la danse, et avait entraîné la malheureuse Cynthia dans ce pathétique désir d'impressionner Luciano…

Regarde moi, Cynthia danse avec moi, pas toi…

Regarde moi, je suis champion du monde, pas toi…

Regarde moi, toutes ces personnes sont folles de moi, je peux embrasser qui je veux, coucher avec qui je veux, mais ce ne sera pas toi…

Regarde moi, avec mon parfait alibi, je vais épouser la femme parfaite, lui faire de parfaits enfants, et je serais un roi parfait…

Où que tu ailles dans ce monde, tu seras obligé de penser à moi…

Et tu me regretteras… Tu me regretteras !

Regarde moi, Luciano… Regarde moi !... Regarde moi !

… Sauf que…

Luciano ne le regardait plus.

C'est Liam qu'il regardait, désormais…

… Luciano ne lui appartenait plus.

« … Klaus ? S'inquiéta Celisty, en voyant son regard perdu dans le vague…

- … Merci, Celia… Dit-il enfin avec un sourire triste et doux. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience de quelque chose d'important… Et… Si tu n'es pas occupée, tu voudrais visiter la boutique avec moi ? Je veux savoir quel genre de choses aiment les filles.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Celisty avec enthousiasme, heureuse et parfaitement dans son élément… Alors cet accessoire, c'est une montre à gousset qui permet de porter une robe victorienne… Les filles en sont folles en ce moment !... Et ça c'est le stylo magique qui permet de porter un costume de marin…

- De marin ?

- Ouais, enfin plutôt le genre saïlor… »

Durant des heures la reine de la mode fit un lavage de cerveau à sa victime consentante… Cependant, au sortir du magasin, il finit par déclarer forfait :

« Celia, merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui ! sourit Klaus sincèrement. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Vraiment ? C'est super ! s'exclama Celisty, ravie. Appelle moi quand tu auras besoin d'encouragements.

- Ha… Je connais une douceur qui pourrait décupler ma motivation… Chuchota-t-il langoureusement… La moitié de la récompense que tu me dois encore… »

Il se pencha soudain par surprise, et avant que Celisty n'ait put réaliser quoi que ce soit, la main du garçon glissa dans sa chevelure, puis ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes fermement, comme un ordre, et il lui décerna un long… Un très long baiser !

Un baiser qui lui fit ressentir entièrement qu'elle lui appartenait de droit…

Un baiser qui vous sonde jusqu'à l'âme…

Un baiser torride qui vous brûle…

Et ce corps souple et solide qui la frôlait en la consumant, ce corps nerveux et cambré pressé contre le sien, sa langue qui explore la sienne avec une énergie fougueuse…

Juqu'à l'achever dans un soupir de délice…

Il ne relâcha son étreinte que lorsqu'elle eu besoin de reprendre sa respiration…

Il s'amusa de la voir ainsi à se merci, rougissante, fébrile, stupéfaite, vaincue…

Devant tout le monde… Tout le marché l'avait vu embrasser Celisty à perdre haleine… Dans moins de quinze minutes, tout le royaume des fleurs serait au courant…

« Eh bien, conclue Klaus, parfaitement satisfait, je dois y aller… Salut ! »

Il relâcha sa prise et s'éloigna, le torse bombé, droit comme un i et fier comme un coq…

Celisty demeura un instant pétrifiée sur place, abasourdie et choquée…

Puis elle se sentit mal… La tête lui tourna, ses jambes se dérobèrent, et elle chuta à genoux au milieu du marché, complètement KO …

« C'est… Pas croyable !... Pas croyable ! » répéta-t-elle, sonnée, une main sur ses lèvres que Klaus avait mordues, lui laissant son empreinte…

Deux baisers volés dans la même journée ! De deux Princes différents !...

Et le second… De Klaus !... Klaus !

… Klaus qui, de son côté, avait décidé de balayer tous ses rivaux…

« … Et voilà, sourit-il en passant devant la résidence secondaire du royaume vert… Celia m'appartient, Luciano ! »

…

Au Japon, la vraie Celia, en chemise de nuit et un mug de chocolat chaud à la main, observait la nuit tombée sur Tokyo à travers une large et magnifique baie vitrée…

« Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre et dormir, dit doucement Cesar en arrivant, encore habillé en dandy mais avec des pantoufles Mokona aux pieds…

- … J'y arrive pas… Murmura Celia d'une toute petite voix fragile…

- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour demain. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien…

- Hanami a fait payer à Kozue… Ma mère… Le fait qu'elle vienne de la terre… Et la famille Mikazuki ?... Peut-être vont-ils me rejeter parce que… Je viens d'Hanami ? Murmura Celia, angoissée et perdue…

- Tu es leur chair et leur sang, Celia… Ils t'aiment déjà… »

Elle posa le mug sur un meuble, puis en un bond léger de danseuse, se réfugia dans les bras rassurants de Cesar…

« Moi… J'aime bien tes pantoufles… Dit alors Celia d'un ton irrésistible de petite fille… Ce qui rendait absolument mignon cette phrase totalement absurde…

- J'en suis absolument ravi ! rit Cesar tendrement. Quel bon goût, ma chère… Mais tu ne m'auras pas en usant de la flatterie !

- Comment ça ? fit semblant de s'offusquer Celia en faisant l'étonnée…

- Tu tentes de me faire perdre notre pari histoire d'accompagner ton chocolat chaud de un an de bonbons en chocolat ! sourit Cesar.

- Mais heeeeu… Bouda Celia . Je suis si vilaine que ça que tu ne veuilles point m'embrasser ?

- Si je t'embrasse, je perds. Si je perds, tu vas manger des chocolats toute la nuit. Et demain, tu auras une crise de foie !

- Jouer les pères la morale ne marche pas non plus ! gloussa Celia.

- Co … Comment ça ? blémit Cesar.

- Je sais bien que mon foie n'est pas ton seul sujet d'inquiétude… Soupira Celia.

- … Quand vas-tu comprendre que je suis nocif pour toi ? Murmura tristement Cesar en secouant la tête…

- Eh bien c'est comme le chocolat, j'ai beau savoir que je vais le regretter sur la balance, j'y vais quand même !

- Alors regarde moi comme du chocolat empoisonné… » demanda Cesar en relâchant son enlacement, et s'éloignant d'elle pour retourner dans sa chambre…

Mais le rire adorable de la jeune fille retentit dans son dos, le retenant encore une seconde…

« Hé ! Le pot de Nutella !

- O … Oui ? Demanda Cesar en se retournant, ébahi…

- J'ai le droit de doubler la mise ?

- … Petite folle… Soupira-t-il.

- Je vais gagner, Cesar ! Tu m'embrasseras avant la fin du bal de Saint Lyon et tu me devras deux ans de chocolat ! Deux !

- Je commence à me dire que dans cette histoire, ta seule vraie passion est le chocolat… » soupira-t-il.

Elle eu un rire adorable.

« Prouve moi le contraire… » lança-t-elle d'un air de défi qui aurait fait fondre d'amour pour elle même les anges…

« Re… Re… Retournes dans ta chambre, jeune fille ! hulula Cesar, rouge carmin. Ah ! Si Lord Slip… Kip ! Ah si ce pauvre Kip t'entendait… » soupira-t-il en s'enfermant dans sa propre chambre à double tour !

Celia finit son mug avec le sourire de la victoire souligné de moustaches en chocolat.

« … Il va craquer… » rit-elle en retournant dans sa chambre.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Kip : Hey ! L'épisode n'est pas finit ! C'est juste la deuxième coupure pub ! Cliquez vite sur next pour lire la suite !**_


	6. Episode 4 partie 3

Episode 4 – partie 3

_**Semaine 5 – Mardi**_

Les médecins allaient et venaient en s'affairant tout autour du lit de la Princesse Olive…

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au royaume des fleurs, sa santé avait encore déclinée…

Malgré tout, elle ne perdait nullement l'espoir… Elle répondait d'un sourire calme et doux à toutes les sollicitations, et affrontait avec un courage et une dignité exemplaires les examens les plus douloureux…

… Mais pour Liam, voir sa sœur endurer ces souffrances insoutenables était un spectacle intolérable !

… Et d'autant plus cruel qu'il ne lui était d'aucun secours !

Même après avoir remué ciel et terre pour lui trouver un remède, il ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, à la lente progression de son mal incurable…

… Et bientôt… Bientôt…

Il quitta la pièce comme un ouragan, hurlant comme une bête blessée…

Les gens, apeurés, s'écartèrent sur le passage du Prince en mode « Dark », sauf Luciano qui s'était lancé à sa suite…

Liam arriva en véritable tornade dans son laboratoire, et pulvérisa l'un après l'autre les bocaux contenant les plantes qu'il étudiait, se déchaîna sur les grimoires précieux, et acheva le tout d'un grand coup de pied sur la table de travail, qui se retourna en renversant tout son contenu…

Après quoi, fatigué, épuisé, désespéré, malheureux à crever, il tomba à genoux au milieu des débris du carnage, sanglotant comme un enfant…

« … Votre Altesse… Murmura Luciano, la gorge nouée d'émotion, en osant s'avancer dans la pièce…

- … Tout ce temps perdu… Sanglota Liam, mâchoire serrée, et se blessant avec du verre en donnant un coup de poing par terre… Tout ce temps perdu à rechercher et étudier des plantes médicinales… ça n'a servit à rien… A RIEN ! hurla-t-il.

- Altesse, vous êtes en sang ! » s'inquiéta Luciano en se jetant près de lui pour examiner sa main blessée.

Il lui fit un pansement de fortune, enroulant son mouchoir autour.

« Altesse, il faut qu'un médecin examine votre plaie !

- Je hais les médecins ! hurla Liam, en mode Dark. Qu'ils aillent tous…

- Liam, tu vas immédiatement faire soigner cette blessure ! coupa Luciano d'un ton plus rauque et impératif.

- Non ! Laisses moi ! » répondit le Prince Vert comme un enfant capricieux, en le rejetant avec force…

Luciano ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il chuta à la renverse et s'étala au milieu des débris de verre, qui le blessèrent à son tour…

« Ah ! Luciano ! Non ! » s'écria Liam, blême d'angoisse, de terreur et de remords en réalisant trop tard la portée de son geste…

« … C'est rien… » maugréa Luciano, au sol, avant de se redresser…

Il s'ébroua comme un jeune chien histoire de se débarrasser des morceaux de verre qui l'avaient entaillé de quelques griffures, heureusement sans gravité…

Les sanglots de Liam redoublèrent, et il s'effondra totalement sur les genoux de Luciano, se répandant en un milliard d'excuses :

« Pardon, Luciano, pardon !... Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… Si tu savais combien je suis désolé… Répéta-t-il encore et encore, sous le choc, la voix brisée, entrecoupée de larmes… Pardon… Pardon… Je suis vraiment trop con… Egoïste… Et cruel…

- … Votre Altesse…

- … Au fond… Je ne pense qu'à moi… Et je ne me rends même pas compte… Du mal que je fais aux autres !... Pardon, Luciano, pardon…

- … Altesse…

- … Je ne te mérite pas…

- … Liam ! »

Luciano avait placé ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Liam, l'encadrant avec douceur et plongeant intensément son regard crépitant de flammes dans le sien, embué de larmes…

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Liam ! jura Luciano, la voix brûlante d'amour et de colère. Je sais trop bien tout ce que tu as dû endurer…Je comprend que tu tienne à Olive… Et je sais que tu as fais tout ce qui était possible pour qu'elle guérisse… Tu m'entends, Liam ?... Tout ce qui était humainement envisageable, tu l'as fait !... Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! … Mais je te jure sur le serment que je vous ai fais de vous protéger tous les deux, que si tu répète encore une seule fois que tu n'es pas digne que je sois ton knight… Je le jure, Liam, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te balancer mon poing dans la tronche ! »

Cette menace dérisoire aurait presque fait sourire… Liam savait bien que Luciano était incapable de le frapper…

Même si un jour il venait à le haïr autant que Klaus (et cette pensée le mettait au désespoir), jamais Luciano ne lui ferait le moindre mal…

Parce qu'il savait que cela ferait de la peine à Olive, et sous sa carapace de petit dur, Luciano était un vrai tendre, qui ne voudrait surtout pas causer plus de peine encore à une jeune Princesse infirme qu'il avait juré de protéger au même titre que son frère…

Liam parvint difficilement à se maîtriser, endiguant lentement ses pleurs… Il voulait essuyer ses larmes, mais dans un geste maladroit, rencontra la main de Luciano, toujours posée sur son visage…

« … Tu es trop indulgent avec moi, Luciano… Murmura enfin Liam à mi-voix… Je me demande bien pourquoi tu prends la défense d'un sale type comme moi… Je pensais être le mec le plus zen et maître de lui-même au monde, mais je finis toujours par pousser des crises de psychopathe, et entre les deux, je ne fais que parler d'Olive…

- … C'est parce que tu es sincère, Liam… » murmura Luciano avec tendresse.

Comme son Prince l'interrogeait de ses beaux yeux verts timides et inquiets, le brun continua :

« … Toi, tu ne mens jamais, Liam. Tu ne caches rien de tes émotions… Quand tu ris, quand tu souris, quand tu pleure, quand tu cris, c'est vraiment toi… Si tu tiens à quelqu'un, tu le lui dis, si tu ne l'aimes pas… Non, en fait, tu apprécies tout le monde, du moment qu'ils ne blessent pas tes êtres les plus chers… Tu ne juges pas. Tu accepte les autres tels qu'ils sont et… Quel que soit leur passé… Tu ne poses pas de questions… Tu les acceptes tels qu'ils sont, avec toutes leurs qualités et tous leurs défauts… Tu m'as accepté tel que je suis…

- Hé… C'est quand même pas mal, ce que tu es ! rit Liam en retrouvant ce ton tout mignon qui faisait tellement fondre Luciano…

- Ouais … J'ai pas trop à me plaindre… admit le brun avec un demi sourire.

- J'aimerais être un peu plus comme toi… Rougit Liam en prononçant ce tendre aveu… Moi, je parle trop en étalant ma science, et au final, je brasse du vide… Toi, tu parles peu, mais tu sais trouver les mots qu'il faut au moment où il faut…

- … Les mots… »

Luciano sentit sa gorge se serrer…

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'eux, histoire d'évaluer la probabilité qu'ils soient encore dérangés au moment où il allait se déclarer :

« … Non, maugréa-t-il tout haut sans s'en rendre compte… C'est un vrai chantier, ils vont tous se ramener aux nouvelles… » soupira-t-il.

Liam eu un rire exquis, irradiant soudain son beau visage comme un rayon de soleil…

« … C'est parce que tu perds trop de temps…

- Co… Comment ça ? rougit furieusement le brun, abasourdi par l'ambiguïté de cette phrase, à la fois sulfureuse et innocente sur les lèvres de Liam…

- Tu n'as qu'à sauter une page… » chuchota le susnommé Liam en le dardant de ses yeux verts devenus aussi perçants que ceux d'un chat, puis le câlin félin glissa deux papattes d'un blanc immaculé, très lentement, sur le torse du beau brun, en s'attardant longuement sur les lignes musclées…

Luciano sentit son cœur s'emballer comme jamais à cogner plus vite et plus fort sous les frôlements audacieux de Liam…

… Et son ventre se durcir d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun mystère des pensées torrides qui chamboulaient son esprit…

Mais l'initiative lui fut encore une fois dérobée par son Prince, car après ses mains, c'est une langue bien impertinente que Liam glissa sur le visage de Luciano, léchant avec sensualité une des griffures saignant encore sur la joue du beau brun…

« … J'attends depuis si longtemps que tu me le dises… Chuchota le Prince du royaume vert dans un souffle…

-… Liam… Murmura Luciano, à l'agonie…

- …. Dis le moi… » l'implora celui-ci en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille…

Leurs respirations s'accéléraient…

« … Liam… »

… Luciano osa glisser ses doigts sous les vêtements princiers, effleurer cette peau douce et diaphane dont il avait tant rêvé, et qu'il se surprit soudain à picorer… Il sentit la chair de Liam frémir, palpiter, durcir sous ses assauts, et remarqua que le son de se voix se faisait de plus en plus aigu à mesure que ses frôlements se faisaient plus indécents…

« … Dis le moi… Ah… Dis le moi, Luciano… »

Le plaisir évident de Liam et ses gémissements adorables sous ses caresses décuplèrent la propre excitation de Luciano, la voix rauque de désir :

« … Liam, oh, Liam… »

Il l'attira étroitement contre lui, respirant son parfum fleurit où se mêlaient les fragrances du Lys, du Jasmin et de la Passiflore…

… L'odeur de Liam…

… L'odeur des fleurs fraîchement coupées… De la rosée sur les pétales…

Ces notes si douces se mêlant à la chaleur du soleil…

Dieu ! Qu'il aimait le parfum de Liam !

Il en rechercha l'essence à sa nuque délicate…

« … Liam… »

Il lui répondit d'un petit cri conquis et délicieux, renversant la tête en arrière, le souffle court sur ses lèvres entr'ouvertes de plaisir, lorsqu'il devina, à travers leurs vêtements, toute la tension virile du brun pressée contre son corps…

Luciano se sentit fondre, brûlant de fièvre à ce contact…

« … Liam… Je… Je t'… »

… Hélas…

Luciano n'eu jamais le temps de finir sa phrase… Ou autre chose…

Comme il le redoutait, il fut une fois de plus interrompu au milieu de sa déclaration… Et dans une situation des plus sensuelles…

« Salut, est-ce que … Hein ? »

Une fois de plus, le témoin involontaire et indiscret fut ce pauvre Kiefer, qui demeura le visage parfaitement flegmatique mais d'une pâleur évanescente lorsqu'il poussa la porte du laboratoire et les surprit dans leurs gestes…

Aussitôt Luciano sembla se décomposer totalement, pétrifié de surprise et rouge comme un poivron, tandis que Liam affichait un sourire inédit, aussi maladroit que gêné mais amusé…

« … Heu… Bonjour ! » lança-t-il du ton le plus naturel et banal possible alors que Luciano avait encore ses mains sous ses vêtements…

« J'ai rien vu… Déclara Kiefer d'une voix stoïque en s'apprêtant à repartir… Moi, je ne sais rien… D'ailleurs, je ne suis jamais venu ici… »

C'est alors qu'il s'empourpra soudainement, lorsqu'il entendit au loin la voix de Vince appelant tout haut :

« Hé hoooo ! Liam ! Luciano ! Vous êtes oùùùù ? … Hey, votre altesse Kiefer, vous ne les auriez pas vu?

- N .. NON ! déclara tout haut Kiefer en tremblant nerveusement… Moi… J'ai RIEN VU ! »

Vince allait se rappliquer dans trente secondes chrono, et Luciano, malgré ses vêtements, avait bien du mal à dissimuler une… Tension… Devenue embarrassante…

Seule solution pour le pistolero, s'enfuir au triple galop par une porte au fond du laboratoire, ce qu'il fit immédiatement et un peu maladroitement, peut-être, vis-à-vis de Liam qu'il abandonnait là en le laissant seul assumer leurs actes…

Liam, pour sa part, n'avait pas eu le problème chimique du beau ténébreux. Il eu seulement à remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements avant que Vince ne débarque comme une tornade… (Ou un cheveu sur la soupe…)

« Liam !... On a appris pour Olive, alors on est venus immédiatement !... Dis moi si… »

Il se figea en constatant le chaos indescriptible qui régnait dans le laboratoire…

« … La vache !... Mais vous avez fait QUOI, là-dedans ? »

Liam s'empourpra, le goût de la peau mate de Luciano encore sur les lèvres, et eu un rire totalement forcé qui sonnait faux :

« Oh, oh, oh !... Ce que je suis tête en l'air !... Je me suis blessé accidentellement en faisant tomber un bocal et… ça m'a énervé… Et… Je me suis un peu emporté…

- Un peu ? Tu as carrément démoli des morceaux de mur ! constata Vince, abasourdi… Liam, un jour il faudra vraiment que tu consulte au sujet de ta schizophrénie !

- … Tu connais ce mot, toi ? Sourcilla Kiefer….

- VOUS, je ne VOUS parle pas ! » rugit le petit blond, rouge flamme, en insistant sur le vouvoiement. Puis, s'adressant à nouveau au Prince du royaume vert :

« … Liam… Fais toi soigner cette main, et ensuite, allons voir Olive ! Elle a besoin de notre soutien et qu'on vire ces médecins sinistres de son atmosphère !

- Tu as raison… Sourit Liam tristement… Allons-y… » dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Vince regarda plus attentivement tout autour d'eux.

« Tiens ? C'est bizarre… Où est Luciano ? … On m'a pourtant dit qu'il avait suivit Liam…

- … Il a eu… Un problème à régler … Bredouilla Kiefer, mal à l'aise…

- Quel genre de problème ? … Un petit ou un gros ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS ALLE VERIFIER ! » hulula Kiefer en battant l'air des bras, tous les gyrophares allumés alors que Vince ne se doutait même pas de l'impact de sa question, pourtant innocente…

Le petit blond hocha la tête avec inquiétude :

« A vrai dire… J'ai entendu une rumeur pas drôle ce matin… Grinça-t-il, amer… Et je suis pas sûr que Luciano rigolera aussi lorsqu'il l'apprendra…

- … Une… Rumeur ? Se glaça Kiefer en se demandant si le secret de Luciano et Liam était déjà éventé…

- En fait… Murmura Vince en tentant de rester le plus neutre et professionnel possible, alors qu'une aigre colère battait dans ses veines… D'après mes informations… Il semblerait que le Prince Klaus ait été vu en compagnie de la Princesse Celia au marché de la samba…

- Et alors ? Soupira Kiefer d'un air désabusé. Ce n'est pas la première fois…

- Lord Kip n'était pas présent et il semblerait que son altesse Klaus ait… Sauté sur l'occasion…

- … Sauté ? se liquéfia Kiefer, hébété…

- Ce gros pervers en a bien profité ! explosa soudain Vince, retrouvant son langage habituel. Klaus a embrassé Celia !... Ma pauvre Celia ! Elle s'est fait avoir par son sourire de dentifrice à deux balles ! Non mais quel enfoiré ! Il s'est vite consolé de Cynthia, hein ? Il a tellement roulé de pneus Michelins à Celia que c'était l'autoroute des vacances !

- Klaus… A embrassé Celia ? Répéta Kiefer, sous le choc.

- Ouais… Il les lui faut toutes, ce gros cochon… Mais elle ! Comment elle a pu laisser faire ça ? Quand je pense à tous les râteaux qu'elle m'a balancé, je pensais pas qu'elle céderait aussi facilement !

- Heu… A vrai dire… » murmura Kiefer, au comble de la gêne…

Non… Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire ce qui s'était AUSSI produit dans les écuries !

« … C'est pas normal ! hurla Vince, furieux…

- … Tu n'y peux rien… Murmura Kiefer, perdu dans ses propres sentiments… Toutes les filles sont folles de Klaus…

- Non ! Pas Celia ! »

Kiefer frémit, relevant la tête…

« M … Mais…

- Si vraiment Klaus était le seul qui comptait pour Celia, expliquez moi un peu pourquoi elle aurait perdu son temps à nous voir tous ?

- Eh bien… »

Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kiefer se trouvait incapable de trouver une réponse… Et Vince, si proche mais qui le détestait plus que jamais pour une raison qui lui échappait…

« Elle… Elle se serait moquée de nous ? Demanda Vince, blessé…

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Frémit Kiefer en revoyant ne boucle la scène de l'écurie, comme un film ancien mais qu'on ne parvient pas à oublier…

- C'est pas logique… Répétait Vince en serrant les poings… C'est pas logique… Surtout que… »

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase, lui aussi assaillit par les souvenirs…

« Non… Une fille amoureuse de Klaus, le Prince parfait, n'avait aucune raison valable et sensée de courir derrière ce crétin de Cesar comme elle l'a fait ! »

…

« … On y est… »

A l'entrée du temple Mikazuki, un grand panneau de bois portait le symbole de la famille, le même que Celia avait vu sur le tableau représentant Kozue et Calista…

… Mikazuki…

Cesar, en costume élégant, portait la corbeille d'offrandes, alors que Celia, à ses côtés, revêtue de son joli Yukata, ne cessait de manipuler nerveusement son éventail…

« … J'ai … Peur… Finit-elle par avouer, gorge nouée.

- Tout va très bien se passer… La rassura Cesar doucement. Garde confiance en toi, Celia… »

Elle hocha la tête, plus déterminée, et les deux jeunes gens osèrent franchir l'entrée, avançant dans l'allée principale de l'extérieur du temple. Celle-ci était très animée…

A l'approche des périodes d'examens, beaucoup d'étudiants, de lycéens et de collégiens venaient faire des vœux et acheter des portes bonheurs, et Celia et Cesar se fondaient parfaitement dans cette foule d'adolescents…

Il y avait aussi de jeunes couples, qui préparaient leur mariage…

Et des familles, qui venaient là tous ensemble en promenade, ou rendre hommage aux anciens…

De sorte que partout, que ce soit aux moulins à prières, aux autels d'offrandes, du jardin fleurit aux bâtiments anciens, régnait une ambiance douce et joyeuse, et même festive, avec des stands de jeu colorés, et ses cerf volants chatoyants…

Celia et Cesar passèrent soudain dans un endroit plus discret et isolé, près d'une magnifique cascade qui se déversait dans un petit lac… L'eau était si claire qu'on en voyait le fond, où se croisaient des carpes bien grasses…

Celai s'arrêta soudain à cet endroit, comme saisie d'une impression… Etrange…

Elle se pencha un instant, et du bout du doigt, effleura les reflets d'argent à la surface de l'eau…

« … C'est ici… » murmura-t-elle tout à coup, d'une voix lointaine, presque éteinte…

Cesar remarqua aussitôt que le regard de Celia avait changé…

Elle semblait comme… Hypnotisée… Comme… Absorbée… Par la contemplation de l'eau…

« … Celia ? Demanda-t-il, ignorant si elle pouvait l'entendre dans cet état second… Tu devrais… T'écarter du lac… Recule, s'il te plaît…

-… Je n'ai pas peur… Dit-elle de cette voix d'automate… Même si j'ai faillit me noyer… »

Cesar frémit à cette dernière phrase, et lâchant la corbeille d'offrandes, il se précipita vers Celia pour l'éloigner de l'eau, mais une incroyable série d'étincelles électriques se produisit à son approche, l'éloignant d'elle avec violence…

Echoué au sol à deux mètres de Celia, il se releva lentement en reconnaissant la magie de Calista…

La magicienne avait lancé un sort de protection tout autour de la Princesse, et il était si puissant qu'il rejetait même Cesar, son propre frère, qui possédait les mêmes pouvoirs, à sec en ce moment, il est vrai…

Il ressentait également énormément de magie provenant du lac…

Quoi de plus naturel ? Cette eau servait à bénir et purifier…

Et la magie du lac semblait un catalyseur qui renforçait à la fois le bouclier de Calista et les propres pouvoirs de Celia…

C'était logique aussi. Puisqu'elle descendait des Mikazuki…

Cette famille, bien qu'humaine, devait posséder ses propres dons…

Les pupilles de Celia étaient totalement dilatées, et elle semblait en contact avec une réalité … Un temps et des souvenirs…

Qui le dépassait…

Elle se redressa lentement du bord de l'eau et se retourna vers Cesar avec une expression…

Mon Dieu !... Cette expression !

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années…

« … Maman me l'avait dit… Murmura soudain Celia d'une toute petite voix… Une voix de petite fille… Nous sommes des Mikazuki… Cela veut dire en japonais « nouvelle lune » ou « croissant de lune »…

-… Celia… Ta voix… Murmura Cesar avec un frisson…

- C'était un secret… Je ne pouvais pas te le dire… Et de toutes façons… Je ne pouvais pas le faire…

- Ce… Lena ? » demanda Cesar, l'inquiétude lui nouant la gorge.

Elle eu un petit rire… Un rire aussi léger qu'un souvenir…

« Oui ! C'est moi ! … Celena !

- … Grand dieu…

- Tu sais, Cesar, il y avait une autre raison, pour nos prénoms… Calista me l'a dit aussi…

- Qu… Quoi ? … Quand ça ? blémit-il.

-… Celisty… Comme le ciel… Et Celena… Comme la lune… C'était comme dans la comptine qu'elle chantait le soir…

- Tu te souviens aussi de cela ? » demanda doucement Cesar en se rapprochant lentement de Celia, espérant que cette fois le bouclier ne l'enverrait pas dans le décor…

Celia eu un petit rire d'enfant, avant de chanter :

_« Lune pleine, Lune d'argent_

_Quand le ciel sera néant_

_Lune pleine, Lune d'argent_

_Quand l'étoile sera passée_

_Tu seras la clé,_

_Tu seras la clé,_

_Pour arrêter le temps… »_

Cesar était enfin parvenu jusqu'à Celia… Il parvint à lui toucher la main, l'attirer vers ses bras, et l'éloigner de l'eau…

Aussitôt, la jeune fille sembla comme dépossédée, et s'effondra contre lui, inanimée…

« … Celia ! »

Après avoir gardé juste un instant les paupières closes, elle finit par lentement les rouvrir, posant deux yeux pétillants et étonnés sur le Prince :

« … Ce… Sar ?

- Celia ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu… As tout oublié ?

- Non… Murmura-t-elle, avec un frisson… C'était étrange… Comme un rêve sur lequel je n'avais aucun contrôle… L'espace d'une seconde… J'ai eu l'impression de redevenir une petite fille… Et je disais des choses… Dont je n'avais aucune idée l'instant d'avant ! »

Elle se tint la tête en tremblant :

« Tu crois que j'ai une double personnalité ?... Que je deviens folle ?... C'est… Vraiment effrayant !

- Non, mon ange, écoute moi : l'état dans lequel tu étais ressemblais plutôt à de l'hypnose. Sous hypnose, beaucoup de gens parviennent à retrouver la personnalité qu'ils avaient étant enfant…

- Ben alors ta Celena, elle est vraiment flipante ! Avec son rire et sa chanson bizarre on aurait dit un fantôme dans un film d'horreur ! »

Elle frémit :

« Tu es sûr que je suis Celena, hein ? Elle n'est pas morte et ne tente pas de s'emparer de mon corps ?

- Tu es Celena et tu es juste un peu perturbée par les souvenirs qui te reviennent en ce moment…

- … Les souvenirs… »

Elle cligna des yeux…

« C'est vrai… J'ai plein d'images qui me parviennent… Mais c'est flou et je ne sais pas à quoi ça correspond…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Un gros chien blanc… Il a des tas de poils…

- Je sais qui c'est… Sourit Cesar. Il s'appelait Cupidon. »

Celia cligna des yeux.

« Cupidon ! Oui !... C'était le chien de Myrtille !

- Et tu l'adorais…

- … Et cette grande maison avec des volets bleus ?

- La maison avec un banc devant, envahit par le lierre ?

- Oui ! Et il y avait… Des rosiers aux balcons !... Cette maison !... C'est là que vit ta Tante Hortensia, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Sourit Cesar…

- Une vieille dame complètement folledingue avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête et des fleurs partout dans son grand chapeau !

- Hem… Oui… Hortensia est une originale…

- Oh, et … Hem ! »

Celia rougit brusquement en s'échappant des bras de Cesar.

« … Heu… Rien !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, je te dis ! Ah, regarde un peu ce qui est arrivé à la corbeille d'offrandes ! Quel gâchis !

- Celia… Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas ! rougit-elle encore plus en battant l'air des bras. Alors soit gentil, tant que je n'en suis pas sûre, ne me pose pas de questions !

- D'accord… Comme tu voudras… » murmura Cesar en inclinant la tête…

Celia se mordit les lèvres de l'avoir ainsi rembarré…

« Cesar… En fait… Il y a une question que je voudrais te poser… »

C'est alors que des pas précipités résonnèrent au bout de l'allée…

Une silhouette menue et délicate apparut, ceinte d'un ravissant Yukata…

C'était une femme âgée, mais dont il dégageait une aura exceptionnelle…

Elle se tenait droite, comme une reine, avec des gestes lents et délicats, et ses cheveux d'un noir profond et brillant étaient relevés à la manière des geishas d'autrefois. Les broderies précieuses et l'étoffe des soiries de son kimono la drapaient avec une telle prestance qu'on aurait cru qu'elle surgissait tout droit de l'ère edo. L'ombrelle de bois et de papier, peinte à la main, qu'elle tenait dans sa main délicate, trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle posa son regard … Un beau regard embué de larmes… Sur Celia…

Son regard…

Ce regard qui semblait avoir traversé mille vies et autant d'épreuves…

Ce regard, Celia y demeura suspendue, le souffle coupé…

« … Elle … Elle a les mêmes yeux que toi… » murmura soudain Cesar, tout aussi ébloui…

Oui… Cette couleur châtaigne, aux reflets cuivrés, brûlant d'un feu intérieur …

La vieille dame s'avança lentement, de ses petits pas de geisha, semblant de plus en plus frêle à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait…

C'était une « vraie » japonaise traditionnelle, le visage poudré de riz et le regard en amande, toute en discrétion et retenue…

Enfin, lorsqu'elle fut tout près, elle s'inclina dans un salut traditionnel, mais où l'on ressentait toute l'émotion qui y était contenue.

« … Bienvenue dans ta demeure, mon enfant…

- M … M … Merci ! bégaya Celia, clouée de surprise, en s'inclinant bien plus maladroitement, dans un salut qui n'avait pas autant de classe… A qui… Hem… Ai-je l'honneur ?

- Mikazuki Yuzuna, répondit la vieille dame en prononçant son nom de famille suivit de son prénom…

- V … Vous appartenez à la famille Mikazuki ? S'étrangla Celia.

- En effet… Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ton jeune compagnon et toi, je préparais justement le thé en attendant votre venue… »

Cette phrase acheva Celia, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds…

« M … M … Mais comment saviez-vous… ? »

La vieille dame eu un petit rire, alors qu'elle trottinait devant eux :

« Tout de même, jeune fille… Tu as les mêmes dons que moi…

- Vous avez fait une divination dans l'eau, Madame ? Demanda Cesar avec un bon sourire.

- Non ! L'eau, en ce moment est troublée de tant d'impuretés avec tous ces visiteurs !... Je l'ai lu dans les étoiles… Et les branches de ce saule, là-bas… Il m'a toujours signalé précisément quand une porte allait s'ouvrir entre notre monde et Hanami…

- Néééé ? S'affola Celia, totalement renversée, en se raccrochant à Cesar…

- Ah ! Tout a dû bien changer depuis mon époque…

- Votre… Epoque ?

- Oui… Ta mère n'est pas la première de notre famille à avoir connu le privilège de traverser les dimensions…

- Ma… Mère ?

- … Kozue… Soupira Yuzuna… Ma chère petite Kozue… Mon unique fille…

- Mais alors… Se mit à trembler Celia, bouleversée… Vous… Vous êtes ?

- Oui… Je suis ta grand-mère, Celena… »

Cette dernière phrase bouleversa totalement la jeune fille…

« Ma… Grand… Mère… »

… Une grand-mère ! … Elle avait une grand-mère !

Elle se précipita vers la vieille dame, la serra instinctivement dans ses bras, et fondit ne larmes :

« … Ma grand-mère !... Ma grand-mère ! »

La vieille dame eu un geste doux et harmonieux, effleurant une mèche folle de la jeune fille :

« … Oui… Mon enfant… Dieu ce que ut es grande et jolie !

- Je fais à peine un mètre soixante… Pleurnicha Celia comme si c'était une information capitale à donner à sa grand-mère qu'on rencontrait pour la première fois…

- Mais ton cœur est vaste, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la vieille dame en jetant un coup d'œil à Cesar, qui approuva de la tête.

« Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… Allons, venez avec moi, mes enfants… » dit la vieille dame en les invitant à la suivre dans sa vaste et magnifique demeure…

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvaient agenouillés autour d'un thé vert fouetté à l'ancienne et dans les règles de la cérémonie…

« Eh bien ma petite fille, tu es soudain bien silencieuse… Sourit Yuzuna.

- C'est que… Je suis complètement… Sous le choc ! murmura Celia en tombant des nues, son thé entre les mains… Je… J'étais venue pour Kozue… Je veux dire… Au sujet de… Ma mère…

- Tu es en quête de vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! J'ai besoin de pouvoir reconstituer le passé de Kozue… Afin de pouvoir reconstituer le mien… Murmura Celia d'une toute petite voix…

- La Princesse a eu la mémoire effacée au cours de ces tragiques évènements… Expliqua Cesar… Elle a ensuite été cachée en sécurité, ici sur Terre…

- Sur Terre ? s'étonna Yuzuna, avec une incroyable ressemblance avec les expressions de Celia…

- A quelques quartiers d'ici à peine… Soupira Celia…

- Dire que tu étais si près et que je ne l'ai jamais su ! se désola Yuzuna… Crois bien que j'en suis navrée et que si je l'avais su, je t'aurais gardée ici au temple, près de moi… Dit-elle en effleurant le visage de la jeune fille… Mais je suppose que l'on m'a aussi ôté ce bonheur par mesure de sécurité… Tu es l'enjeu de tant de convoitises, ma petite fille… Ces maudits Eldweens…

- Co… Comment savez-vous leur existence ? Frémit Celia.

- Hé bien… Quel âge as-tu, ma petite Celena ?

- Dix-huit ans… Et… Heu… Hem… Je préfèrerais… Que vous m'appeliez Celia !

- Celia !... Evidemment… Sourit Yuzuna d'un air étrange… Ce prénom signifie « le secret »…

- Le… Secret ? répéta la jeune fille, ébahie…

- Eh bien, ma petite Celia, j'étais plus jeune que toi car je n'avais que seize ans, lorsque j'ai, moi aussi, traversé les dimensions et découvert Hanami…

- V … Vous aussi… Grand-mère ? se récria Celia.

- Grand-mère ! Comme tu y vas ! Sache que moi aussi j'ai un petit nom… Appelles moi donc Yuna… Même ta maman me nommait ainsi… »

Face à l'hébétitude totale de Celia, Cesar eu un petit rire :

« Chère Yuna… Je vous adore !

- Merci, jeune homme, mais je ne suis plus célibataire depuis fort longtemps… »

(Ou comment casser Cesar dans les règles de l'art…)

« Je disais donc : j'avais 16 ans et j'étais jolie comme un cœur… Je te ressemblais beaucoup, ma petite Celia, d'ailleurs… C'était en 1970. Le Japon commençait à peine à s'ouvrir au reste de la Terre.. Alors, aux autres dimensions. Je savais pourtant que l'univers ne se limitait pas au monde des humains. J'ai grandit ici au temple, le temple du clan Mikazuki… Quand je suis née, j'étais la douzième génération d'exorcistes et de médiums de notre famille…

- … Mediums ? … Exorcistes ? … Répéta Celia, de plus en plus sonnée…

- Depuis toute petite, tu as toujours vu et ressentit des choses que les humains ordinaires n'éprouvent pas ? Sourit tristement Yuzuna.

- … Oui… Murmura Celia avec un frisson… Je n'en parlais à personne… J'avais tellement peur de passer pour une folle…

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ces facultés, dit Yuzuna. Ce sont tes dons héréditaires, ceux que tu as hérités de la famille Mikazuki, et Hanami n'a absolument aucun rapport avec eux. Enfin, presque… » murmura-t-elle avec un regard étrange en direction de Cesar, incroyablement silencieux depuis le début de cette conversation entre la grand-mère et la petite-fille…

« … Veux-tu que je poursuive mon histoire, ma petite Celia ?

- Bien sûr, Yuna ! s'exclama la jeune fille, impatiente…

- … Très bien… Mon père était Japonais et ma mère Française. Je parle très bien cette langue, et je l'ai appris, plus tard, à mes enfants… »

Celia frémit, se demandant si ses facilités avec cette langue ne venaient pas de là.

« Cette histoire a débuté un soir où je rentrais de mon lycée… Reprit Yuna… Je vivais dans ce temple avec mes parents, et je les aidais dès que je rentrais de l'école… Ce soir-là, je suis passée près du lac où ton ami et toi étiez tout à l'heure… Je l'ignorais, mais l'eau de ce lac est si pure que, lorsque les étoiles sont correctement alignées, il constitue une porte ouverte vers d'autres mondes…

Et au moment même où j'arrivais près du lac, de nombreuses étincelles bleutées, puis tout un tourbillon mystérieux s'y formèrent ! Sous mes yeux les eaux s'écartèrent, constituant une ouverture béante, et à travers cette ouverture…

J'ai vu un autre monde… Un monde d'une incroyable beauté, magique, féerique…

De l'autre côté, je vis sept beaux garçons, et il y avait aussi trois jeunes filles… Tous étaient en train de combattre une immense et menaçante créature, qui semblait s'intéresser à un village, plus loin…

Cette scène était d'un tel réalisme…

J'avançais une main vers cette image, et soudain…

Je fus comme aspirée dans le tourbillon ! Cela ne dura pas longtemps, quelques secondes à peine, et l'instant d'après je me retrouvais de l'autre côté, au beau milieu de la bataille, et totalement sidérée…

Je n'étais pas la seule d'ailleurs, tous ceux qui étaient présents ouvrirent des yeux ronds, surtout quand l'espèce de monstre qu'ils combattaient me jugea suffisamment appétissante comme dîner…

Seigneur ! Je vois encore ses crocs, et je sens encore son haleine fétide s'approcher de moi…

J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir là, mais la seconde d'après, l'un de ces beaux garçons m'emportait en me soulevant d'un bras, perçant de l'autre avec son épée le crâne de la créature, qui en chuta au sol, terrassée…

Lorsque mon sauveur me reposa au sol et en sécurité, un peu plus loin, je croisais l'éclat intense et bouleversant de son regard, et mon cœur chavira à la même seconde…

… C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré ton grand-père, ma petite Celia…

… Kaylian, Prince héritier de l'empire de corail, du monde de Hanami…

- … Kaylian… Répéta Celia, tellement heureuse de découvrir ce coup de foudre…

- Oh, notre histoire n'a pas démarré sur les chapeaux de roues ! J'étais une petite japonaise bien sage et bien élevée, et lui, l'un des Princes les plus convoités d'Hanami !... Je ne l'ai plus revu pendant des jours !... En revanche, j'ai aussitôt sympathisé avec sa sœur, la Princesse Kylie… Une jeune fille très drôle, toujours de bonne humeur, mais qui avait un jeu assez effrayant de vouloir toujours me pincer les joues et les étirer jusqu'à mes oreilles !

- … Elle n'a pas changé ! » rit Cesar, et Celia frémit en se remémorant comment sa… Grand-tante… Avait voulu lui faire subir ce jeu le soir de son arrivée au Royaume des Fleurs…

« … Les habitants de Hanami savaient déjà maîtriser depuis des siècles les voyages entre les dimensions… Continua Yuna. Mais qu'une simple humaine comme moi y soit parvenue, cela les étonnait franchement… On me regardait comme une bête curieuse… Cependant, au début, je n'ai ressentit aucune haine à mon égard. Tout le monde était très gentil, accueillant et chaleureux avec moi… Comme il n'était pas possible d'ouvrir un passage vers la terre avant plusieurs semaines, j'ai vécu à la cour de l'empire de corail… C'était des vacances de rêve ! J'étais l'amie de la Princesse Kylie et on me choyait comme si j'étais moi-même une Princesse ! J'ai visité les différents pays d'Hanami… Tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres !... Je portais des robes incroyables… J'ai même appris à danser, même si j'avoue que je n'étais pas très douée, je manquais de confiance en moi… »

_« … Tout comme Celisty… » _pensa Celia tristement…

« … Mais cela n'avait aucune importance… Sourit Yuna. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde. Des Princesses sont devenues mes amies… Et des Princes m'ont courtisée … Mais j'étais déjà amoureuse de Kaylian… Et j'étais toujours plus amoureuse chaque fois que j'avais l'occasion de le revoir…

Kaylian n'était pas comme les autres garçons, qui ne pensaient qu'à briller au derby, se battre ou danser pour impressionner les filles…

Kaylian avait… Plus de sagesse. C'était un rêveur, un artiste et un pacifiste. Malgré les circonstances de notre rencontre, il détestait se battre. Il préférait le calme et les arts, c'était un peintre admirable, d'ailleurs… Notre petite Kozue a hérité de ce don… » sourit Yuna, et Celia se remémora les tableaux qu'elle avait vu au moulin…

« Kaylian se posait beaucoup de questions… Continua sa grand-mère. Alors que la plupart des gens estimaient que Hanami était supérieure à la Terre, que les Terriens n'étaient pas leurs égaux… Pas Kaylian. Il estimait que Hanami vivait dans une illusion de monde parfait et était en retard sur bien des points…

Un jour, pour rire, je suis montée sur un cheval et j'ai participé au Derby du Royaume des fleurs, ce qui était totalement interdit aux femmes…

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Celia, des étoiles plein les yeux… Et tu as gagné ?

- Oh, non, sourit Yuna, même si j'étais une excellente cavalière… Mais j'ai beaucoup rit. Tout le monde était scandalisé, sauf Kaylian qui riait aussi. Ce que j'aimais chez ton grand-père, c'est qu'il avait aussi beaucoup d'humour… Il savait deviner lorsque j'étais triste, et alors il faisait tout pour me faire rire… Ah, ce qu'il était chou ! »

Celia rougit furieusement, tentant de comprimer les battements de son cœur et tentant de ne surtout pas regarder Cesar… Qui la dardait des yeux de son côté, elle en était certaine… Elle frémit lorsqu'il posa une question à Yuna :

« Comment la situation a-t-elle évoluée entre le Prince Kaylian et vous ? »

Yuna eu un sourire plus triste mais doux…

« … Eh bien… Les jours passaient et le moment de mon retour sur Terre approchait… J'étais désespérée… J'étais tellement amoureuse de Kaylian mais je n'osais pas le lui dire car je pensais qu'après mon retour je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir… Mais… Finalement… C'est lui qui m'a ouvert son cœur… Oui… Il savait vraiment toujours lire dans le mien… J'étais si heureuse que mon sentiment soit partagé ! Nous nous aimions… Nous avons pensé un peu naïvement que les autres aussi seraient heureux pour nous… Malheureusement, c'est là que les ennuis ont débuté… Kaylian était Prince héritier, il allait devenir Empereur ! Et toutes les Princesses d'Hanami se rêvaient Impératrice à ses côtés !.. Et moi, une simple humaine, venue de rien, je venais leur voler leur couronne ! Dès lors, elles ont déchaîné toute leur haine contre moi… Je n'étais plus la bienvenue, et on m'a fait bien sentir que je devais partir… Je devais retrouver mes parents, de toutes façons… Mais c'était une telle souffrance pour moi d'abandonner Kaylian, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur !... Finalement… Kaylian a fait preuve d'un courage et d'un amour qui dépassaient toutes les frontières… Il a décidé de laisser l'empire de corail à sa sœur, et de me suivre sur Terre, où il devrait recommencer totalement une autre vie !

Tout le monde a tenté de l'en empêcher, mais il a tenu bon.

Nous sommes partis ensemble, enfin libres et heureux de nous aimer…

Ici, Kaylian s'est très bien adapté. Mes parents se posaient des questions sur son passé, mais il était si adorable, ils l'ont aussitôt accepté…

Kaylian et moi nous sommes mariés dès le jour de mes 17 ans, et nous avons repris le temple après mes parents…

… Et puis un beau jour, notre fille, notre merveilleuse petite Kozue est venue au monde… Sourit Yuna. Nous étions si heureux, tous les trois… Kozue… Autant elle me ressemblait physiquement, autant elle avait le caractère de son père… Elle était si rêveuse, artiste… Et curieuse… Elle nous posait tellement de questions… Elle a toujours su l'existence d'Hanami, et ne cessait de nous demander quand elle pourrait enfin visiter le monde de son père ! Nous pensions qu'elle finirait par renoncer, mais je n'ai pas vu qu'elle grandissait avec ces questions… Ces doutes en elle… Et à l'adolescence, ce besoin de savoir la rongeait… Elle était si sensible… C'était comme si elle recevait des appels inconscients d'Hanami… J'ai compris bien trop tard que ma fille était comme un fruit qui avait chuté bien trop loin de son arbre… Kaylian avait tiré un trait sur son passé sans problèmes, mais Kozue avait besoin de ce passé pour se construire… Le fruit avait désespérément besoin de ses racines… »

_« Cela ressemble terriblement à me quête… »_ pensa Celia avec un frisson…

« Elle n'avait que seize ans elle aussi lorsqu'un jour, nous avons reçu une visite au temple… Continua Yuna, son regard se faisant de plus en plus triste. C'était le Roi Dahlia, du Royaume des Fleurs… Oh, il était bien jeune, à cette époque, il avait à peine cinq ans de plus que Kozue, je crois… Il avait un certain charisme et… Un caractère déjà affirmé… Comme tous les Princes d'Hanami, il devait effectuer un séjour sur Terre afin d'observer les humains…

Comme Kaylian était un ami d'enfance du père de Dahlia, il avait décidé de venir prendre de ses nouvelles, car depuis vingt ans, nous n'avions plus aucun contact avec Hanami…

Malheureusement, mon cher Kaylian nous avait quitté trop tôt…

Une bien cruelle rupture d'anévrisme… Murmura-t-elle en effleurant avec un mouchoir une larme qui perlait à ses yeux…

J'étais anéantie de douleur… Je n'ai survécu que parce que j'avais Kozue… Compatissant, Dahlia a décidé de rester au temple durant don séjour. Il a été d'un grand soutien, un pilier sur lequel se reposer, et nous a aidés à remonter la pente… Il a été comme un fils pour moi et un ami protecteur pour Kozue… J'ai vite compris, aussi, que Dahlia était totalement tombé sous le charme de ma Kozue…

… Je ne pense pas que le sentiment était vraiment réciproque… Kozue… Elle était tellement naïve, et totalement perdue dans ses sentiments… Elle ne savait pas vraiment différencier une très puissante amitié du véritable amour… »

_« Oh my god, _chavira Celia, _je suis EXACTEMENT comme ma mère ! »_, pensa-t-elle.

« … Et ainsi, conclue Yuzuna, à la fin de son séjour, Dahlia a proposé à Kozue de le suivre sur Hanami… Elle en rêvait depuis tellement d'années ! Bien évidemment, elle a accepté, mais, même si elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Dahlia, c'était surtout qu'elle voulait découvrir le monde de son père !

…. J'avoue, j'étais contre… J'avais si peur pour Kozue… Mais je n'ai pas su la retenir… Et au fond, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit…

Elle a fait le choix inverse de son père : elle a quitté la Terre pour Hanami…

Malgré tout, nous avons réussies à rester en contact, et elle me donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles…

Ma pauvre petite Kozue, contrairement à moi, elle a eu droit à un accueil des plus froid… Non seulement elle était une sang-mêlée, la fille de la Terrienne qui avait volé le cœur et l'avenir du Prince Kaylian, mais en plus elle arrivait au bras d'un autre Prince très convoité, Dahlia ! L'histoire se répétait, vingt ans après ! Pour les nobles d'Hanami, elle n'était qu'une voleuse et une traîtresse, fille d'une voleuse et une traîtresse… Et cette fois, on lui fit bien comprendre que personne ne laisserait Dahlia la suivre sur Terre s'il lui venait cette idée… Mais Kozue était si gentille et adorable… Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

Elle était aussi très intelligente…

Elle a compris que pour se faire accepter de l'entourage de Dahlia, elle devait devenir plus parfaite que la plus parfaite des Princesses !

Elle a donc pris des cours intensifs pour apprendre à parler comme une Princesse, apprendre à se comporter comme une Princesse, apprendre à danser comme une Princesse…

Kozue dansait admirablement bien, comme son père, qui lui avait déjà appris beaucoup… Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas hérité de mes deux pieds gauches !

… Finalement, elle a gagné son pari… En gagnant le concours de danse du Bal de Saint –Lyon, avec Dahlia ! … Le titre le plus prestigieux, plus encore qu'un championnat du monde ! »

A ce moment là, Yuna fit une pause, et ouvrit un petit coffret de bois. Elle présenta aux jeunes gens une photo, qu'elle glissa dans les mains de Celia.

« … Tu peux la garder, dit Yuna… C'est la seule que je possède où ils sont ensemble… »

Celia sentit sa gorge se nouer devant cet instantané représentant Dahlia et Kozue, au temps de leur jeunesse. Ils venaient de remporter le bal de Saint Lyon et resplendissaient de bonheur. Kozue était sublime dans une robe de style médiéval. Sa longue chevelure brune et exotique de Japonaise contrastait avec la blondeur nordique et presque angevine de celle de Dahlia, qui, lorsqu'il était jeune, mince et sans barbe, sans être un canon, avait été plutôt mignon…

Et là, presque enlacés, leurs regards pétillants, leurs mains tendrement liées, ils semblaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre…

Celia ignorait totalement quels avaient été les réels sentiments de sa mère, pourtant, lorsqu'elle les vit ainsi, elle eu la conviction personnelle que sa grand-mère se trompait… Dahlia et Kozue formaient un très beau couple… Faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Après cette victoire, Kozue avait gagné le droit de vivre sur Hanami…

Dahlia a demandé Kozue en mariage…

Je pense que si Kozue a accepté, alors qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ses sentiments pour lui, c'est parce qu'il était le point de repère le plus solide et rassurant qu'elle avait dans ce monde, où elle devait tout découvrir.

Je n'ai, bien évidemment, pas été invitée au mariage…

Le fait que Kozue soit acceptait n'excluait pas ma « trahison » aux yeux de tous… » grinça Yuna.

Celia hocha la tête, et tremblant un peu, servit une nouvelle tasse de thé à sa grand-mère.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Yuna…

- Je sais… Sourit-elle tendrement. Et… Quelque part, je me dis que si l'histoire s'était déroulée autrement… Je ne serais pas assise ici pour te la raconter, mon enfant…

- C'est vrai… Sourit Celia avec autant de tendresse.

- … Un an après leur mariage, ta sœur aînée, Celisty, a vu le jour. Tu l'as suivie l'année suivante… Ah, je t'ai reconnue de suite, ma petite Celena… Pardon, Celia !

- C'est vrai… S'étonna celle-ci… Comment, tout à l'heure, as-tu su qu'il s'agissait de moi et non de Celisty ? »

Yuna eu un bon rire.

« Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas… Mais je vous ai beaucoup vues lorsque vous étiez petites. Vote mère vous faisait faire le voyage en cachette…

… Celisty… Elle a les yeux verts et le caractère… Particulier… De son père.

De mes petites filles, c'est toi qui ressemble le plus à Kozue … Tu as mes yeux, mais bien le caractère de ta mère… Celui de ton grand-père, en fait. C'est comme si Kaylian t'avait transmis un peu de son âme…

- Vous… Croyez en la réincarnation ? Demanda soudain Cesar, rompant son silence de cette question étrange…

- Oui. Nous avons tous droit à une seconde chance… Sourit Yuzuna. Et à ce propos, mon garçon… Tu me rappelles aussi quelqu'un… »

Celia se redressa, intriguée…

« … Lorsque j'étais à l'empire de Corail, il y a toutes ces années… Continua Yuna. J'étais très amie avec les trois Princesses du Pays voisin, la République de la mer… Le trio infernal : Camelia, Hortensia et Pétunia…

- Vous avez touché dans le mille ! rit Cesar.

- Camelia avait un fils… Un petit garçon de trois ou quatre ans à peine… Il s'appelait Clovis. C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles ! Mais tu es bien trop jeune pour être lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait… Murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire étrange, un de ces sourires de façade qui intrigua Celia… Clovis est mon père… Et moi… Je suis Cesar !

- ça alors ! s'exclama Yuna, ravie. Clovis père de Cesar ! On peut dire que vous savez choisir les noms, dans votre famille ! … Qu'en penses-tu, ma petite Celia ?

- Eh bien… Murmura-t-elle en tombant des nues… Si Cesar a un fils… J'espère qu'il ne lui viendra pas l'idée de l'appeler Charlemagne ! »

La déclaration laissa Cesar tout comme la vieille dame estomaqués, avant que le Prince de la République de la mer n'explose littéralement de rire :

« … Oh, oh, oh !... Charlemagne !... Wah ha ha ha !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! rugit Celia. Ton père a un nom de Roi franc et toi, d'un empereur romain ! Alors c'est pas plus ridicule qu'un nom d'empereur Carolingien !

- Celia, mon ange, je sais qui est Charlemagne, mais honnêtement, tu ne te rends même pas compte… Rit Cesar sans parvenir à finir sa phrase…

- Quoi ? Grogna l'adolescente, vexée…

- Ma petite fille… Sourit Yuna. Tu viens de donner ton avis sur le prénom du futur enfant de Cesar… Comme si tu en serais la mère…

- Hein ? hulula Celia, passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel… MAIS NON !... PAS DU TOUT ! »

Et histoire de se rendre plus crédible, elle flanqua une baffe à Cesar, qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de rire…

« … Ah… Soupira Yuna en les couvant du regard… Je suis heureuse… La boucle est bouclée…

- Gnaaaah ! hulula Celia, tous les gyrophares allumés, en battant l'air des bras…

- Et Clovis, alors, demanda Yuna, il a dû succéder à Camelia en tant que Roi de la République de la mer ? »

Cesar eu à nouveau cet intriguant sourire qui semblait dissimuler tant de peine et de secrets…

« … En fait… Il a choisit d'être Prince Knight au service de la couronne du Royaume des Fleurs… C'est moi qui occupe ce poste, désormais…

- Ooooh, gloussa Yuna, tu es donc le Knight de Celia ! Comme c'est romantique ! »

Achevée, Celia s'écroula de honte sur le plancher de bois impeccablement ciré…

« J'aurais beaucoup aimé que Kaylian puisse vous rencontrer, mes enfants… Soupira Yuna, très émue… Malheureusement, la vie en a décidé autrement… Une part de mon cœur lui appartient pour toujours…

Après que Kozue ait quitté la maison, je me suis retrouvée seule dans ce temple trop grand pour moi… C'était insoutenable… Alors … J'ai fini par me résoudre à refaire ma vie… J'ai épousé un gentil garçon, Senji, un ami d'enfance avec qui j'avais fais toute ma scolarité, qui m'acceptait avec mon passé, et qui comprenait la place que Kaylian garderait toujours dans mon cœur…

Vous savez, j'étais presque encore une enfant lors de mon premier mariage et de la naissance de Kozue, aussi lorsque j'ai épousé Senji, j'étais encore jeune et j'ai pu avoir d'autres enfants…

Nous avons eu quatre fils… Tous sont grands maintenant, et j'ai même eu des petits-enfants. Je vis entourée de ce petit monde dans ce temple, qui est bien animé, désormais…

Je vous aurais bien présenté Senji, mais il est allé ce matin bénir un nouveau-né à Shibuya… »

Tout à coup, des pas précipités se firent entendre, et le panneau de bois glissa sur lui-même…

« … Yuna ! » s'exclama une voix de garçon, un peu enrouée …

Un bel adolescent venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la pièce…

Il devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans, et possédait la silhouette fine et souple d'un sportif japonais…

Car, aucun doute là-dessus, c'était un vrai japonais, avec ce teint délicat, ces traits fins, presque féminins, ces yeux à la pupille aussi noire que ses fines mèches de cheveux, qui glissaient jusqu'en bas de son dos en une interminable queue de cheval…

… Des cheveux comme ceux de Kozue…

Il arrivait un bâton de Kendo à la main et revêtu de son costume traditionnel, semblant tout droit surgir d'un film de samouraïs…

« … Oh, pardon, Yuna, tu étais en conversation… Dit-il en glissant un regard soupçonneux et intrigué sur Celia et Cesar, qui, il est vrai, arboraient eux aussi de drôles de looks…

- En effet… Sourit Yuna… Shun, laisse moi te présenter mes invités… Voici le Prince Cesar de la République de la mer, venu tout droit du monde de Hanami… Et à ses côtés, cette jolie demoiselle n'est autre que Celena, surnommée Celia… La deuxième fille de Kozue…

- … La… La… La fille de Kozue ? » bégaya le garçon, tremblant nerveusement, semblant plus surpris par cette rencontre que celle de Cesar, un type quand même venu d'une autre planète…

« … Heu… Oui… » murmura Celia en tombant des nues.

Yuna eu un petit rire amusé, se levant en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon :

« Ce que je dois vous préciser… C'est que Shun est mon plus jeune fils, né de mon second mariage… En conséquence, Celia… Shun est ton oncle !

- Mon oncle ? hulula à son tour la jeune fille, renversée, en pointant le garçon du doigt… Mais il est plus jeune que moi, c'est encore un bébé !

- Non mais dis… Oh ! Je viens d'entrer en seconde et je suis champion régional de kendo ! s'exclama d'un ton outré… Son oncle, donc…

- C'est drôle, ma Celia, en rajouta Cesar d'un grand sourire imbécile, mais quand il s'énerve ainsi, on voit vraiment ton air de famille avec Tonton Shun ! »

Vlan ! La seconde d'après , il se recevait simultanément la main de Celia et le bâton de Kendo de Shun dans les dents !

« Aaaah… Les traditions familiales… Agonisa Cesar, écrasé sur le plancher…

- Yuna, fais les partir… Dit ensuite Shun en fusillant du regard le plus noir sa nièce et le Prince… Tu sais bien que tout ce qui est lié à Kozue n'apporte que des ennuis…

- Mais… Protesta Celia d'une petite voix nouée de stress… Si je suis venue à votre rencontre, c'est justement pour en savoir plus sur Kozue !... Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle…

- Alors cela vaut mieux pour toi, trancha Shun. Je ne veux pas voir des Eldweens débarquer ici et saccager notre temple… Allez, retournez donc dans votre monde parfait et laissez nous le notre… Yuna ? Viens… Nous devons célébrer une cérémonie funéraire dans vingt minutes… » conclue le garçon en tournant les talons…

Yuna secoua la tête tristement, avant de s'incliner à la Japonaise pour s'excuser, ainsi que le comportement de son fils :

« Ma petite Celia, je suis vraiment navrée… Je dois absolument officier à la cérémonie de cet enterrement, c'est une famille qui vient de loin… Ton oncle n'est pas méchant, tu sais… Mais il m'a déjà vu pleurer en évoquant Kozue et mon passé, et il ne le supporte pas… Celia, Cesar, revenez quand vous le voudrez. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus… Et nous reprendrons cette conversation où nous l'avons laissée…

- Bien sûr, Yuna… »

La grand-mère eu un sourire mystérieux…

« Celena et Celia sont deux noms qui te définissent parfaitement, ma petite fille… Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que le destin change en fonction de nos choix… »

Là-dessus, elle se pencha lentement pour embrasser le font de Celia, puis se redresse et trottina en disparaissant hors de la pièce lorsque Shun l'appela d'un « Yunaaaa ! » tonitruant.

Un silence, lourd de souvenirs, chuta soudain…

Comme si toutes les questions qui perturbaient encore Celia étaient étouffées par le poids d'un trop lourd secret… Ce secret qui était la définition de son nom, désormais…

Cesar se redressa alors, et lui tendit la main élégamment pour l'aider à se relever… Celia s'accrocha à sa main, puis à son bras…

Peu de temps après, ils marchaient à nouveau ainsi et en silence, dans les jardins du temple… C'était même presque effrayant, un tel silence, tant ils avaient l'habitude d'être bavards tous les deux…

Celia s'arrêta une minute devant un autel… Elle joignit les mains et ferma les yeux en une prière solennelle, intérieure…

Cesar partagea cet instant de recueillement, même s'il ignorait beaucoup de choses concernant la religion au Japon…

Les Dieux d'Hanami étaient totalement différents de ceux de la Terre…

Mais il savait qu'une prière, d'où qu'elle vienne, et à qui soit-elle adressée, doit être respectée…

Après avoir allumé une bougie, Celia se retourna vers lui avec un sourire triste mais apaisé. Il lui donna la main tendrement et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent à nouveau l'entrée du jardin…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, hors du temple, dans la rue, que, tout en marchant, Celia reprit enfin la parole :

« … En définitive… Murmura-t-elle… J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur ma grand-mère, mais très peu sur ma mère…

- Nous reviendrons… La rassura Cesar en embrassant sa main…

- … C'est curieux, hein… Hier, j'étais orpheline, et maintenant j'ai un père qui ignore ce que sa femme ressentait, une sœur qui ignore qui je suis en réalité, une grand-tante qui aime tirer les joues, une grand-mère qui sort des mystères des manches de son kimono, et un oncle plus jeune que moi, et qui me déteste !

- Il déteste les Eldweens, pas toi… Corrigea doucement Cesar en effleurant ses mèches folles…

- Eh bien en attendant, il a l'air de connaître Kozue mille fois mieux que moi ! Tout le monde connaît Kozue, mais pas moi ! Je suis sûre que si je posais la question à mon grand-oncle Lord Crown, qui, parait-il, est sénile et oublie tout, il aurait de meilleurs souvenirs de ma mère que moi !

- Tes souvenirs reviendront, Celia… Laisse leur le temps… »

Mais le Prince frémit intérieurement en pensant aux conséquences…

« … Et je vais encore me transformer en petite fille fantomatique ? Frémit aussi Celia… Franchement… Celena… Enfin, moi… Enfin, moi, quand j'étais petite… Elle me fait trop peur ! Elle est carrément Creepy, cette gamine !

- Creepy ? Répéta Cesar, les yeux ronds.

- Imagine Luciano qui se mettrait soudain à sourire d'un air totalement Bisounours comme Liam…

- Heu… Liam a déjà une double personnalité…

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Celena me fait plus peur que Luciano s'il avait la double personnalité de Liam !

- Ceci dit… On verrait Luciano faire la cuisine…

- Oh bon sang ! s'interrompit Celia, rêvant à son sujet chocolaté favori… Si Luciano savait faire les éclairs au chocolat de Liam…

- Et les mille feuilles de Liam…

- Et les fondants au chocolat de Liam…

- Luciano serait très sexy avec un petit tablier de cuisine…

- Cesaaaar ! » hulula Celia, rouge carmin, en lui balançant une baffe…

« Aïe… Snif… Je ne pensais pas que si on parlait de pâtisserie, tu me ferais manger une tarte… Pleurnicha le Prince…

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! rugit Celia, furibonde. J'avais des doutes mais maintenant j'en suis sûre : tu me cache une obsession plus que suspecte pour Luciano !

- … Carrément ?

- Ouais ! Si tu crois que j'ai oublié le coup du smack magique… Et puis ces allusions bizarres… Jusqu'à l'imaginer tout nu sous son tablier !

- J'ai parlé de tablier, certes, mais c'est toi qui imagines ce que tu veux dessous…

- RAAAAH ! hulula Celia en trépignant sur place, rouge poivron. Tais toi, tais toi ! Pas un mot de plus ! »

Cesar eu un rire tendre…

« Ta jalousie est adorable, Celia…

- JE NE SUIS PAS DU TOUT JALOUSE ! rugit-elle, un peu trop fort pour être sincère…

- Il suffit que je lance une seule remarque idiote, même sur un garçon, et tu entre dans un état second…

- Ah… » murmura-t-elle en se couvrant les lèvres de ses mains.

« … Dès que je m'approche un peu de toi, ton cœur cogne si vite et s'emballe si fort que je l'entends résonner… » dit doucement Cesar en se rapprochant, et effectivement ce fut aussitôt la cavalcade dans la poitrine de Celia…

« … Et ça t'amuse ? grinça-t-elle, posant alors ses mains sur son cœur serré et aux abois…

- Est-ce que ton cœur s'emballe aussi de la sorte lorsque c'est un autre garçon qui s'approche ? »

Celia ne su pas quoi répondre, complètement clouée par la question de Cesar…

« … Est-ce qu'il cogne pareil pour Luciano, pour Klaus, pour Kiefer, Liam ou Vince ?

- … P … Parfois…

- Pour tous ?

- … N … Non… Pas tous… Murmura Celia, perdue… Et c'est… Différent… Oui… C'est différent… Selon la personne…

- Moi… Dit doucement Cesar en s'approchant plus près encore, prenant ses petites mains dans les siennes, et les embrassant tendrement… Je ne réserve qu'à toi chacun de mes battements de cœur… »

Kip aurait trouvé la déclaration horriblement ringarde, mais pour la circonstance, elle était quand même des plus romantiques…

Mais son effet fut dévastateur, car Celia fondit soudain en larmes :

« … Je ne suis qu'une idiote, jura-t-elle, une idiote ! Je ne connais pas ma mère, mais je suis exactement comme elle !... Incapable de différencier ce que je ressens !... Je n'arrive pas à savoir… Vraiment pas… Quand est-ce que c'est de l'amitié ?... Plus que de l'amitié ?... Quand est-ce que c'est de l'amour ?... Je ne sais pas… Et je m'en veux tellement !... Je me sens tellement cruche… Et tellement cruelle… J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive… Et je fais souffrir tout le monde !... Toi aussi, Cesar, je te fais souffrir parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir !... Pardon, pardon… Je suis tellement idiote ! »

Il secoua la tête, et l'attira doucement vers ses bras :

« … Tu es tout sauf une idiote, mon ange…

- … Mais…

- C'est normal que tu te sentes perdue… Tout le monde t'en demande trop, et tout arrive en même temps… Tu découvre un autre monde, tu découvre tout un passé bien compliqué, ton enfance… Tu dois gérer ta vie, celle de Celisty, et en plus tu essaie de régler les problèmes des autres… A ta place, une autre qui n'aurait pas ton courage et ta volonté aurait perdu pied depuis longtemps…

- … Alors… Tu ne me détestes pas… Cesar ?... Suffoqua Celia, en larmes contre lui… Tu ne me détestes pas… Même si… Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que je ressens pour toi et les autres garçons ?

- Même si je le voulais, je serais incapable de te détester… Et même… Si tu finissais par me dire que ton cœur ne bat que pour un autre… Cela ne changerait rien au tempo du mien…

- … Pourquoi tu m'aimes tellement, Cesar ? … Pourquoi tu aimes une pauvre idiote égoïste et versatile comme moi ? pleurait Celia.

- Ce doit être comme le chocolat… » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, du ton le plus doux, amoureux, et réconfortant…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Kip : Hey ! L'épisode n'est pas finit ! C'est juste la troisième coupure pub ! Cliquez vite sur next pour lire la suite !**_

_**Plok : Je crois qu'ils ont compris…**_


	7. Episode 4 partie 4

Episode 4 partie 4

_**Semaine 5 – Mercredi**_

La Princesse Olive était alitée dans sa chambre de la résidence secondaire de la famille Goodrich… Médecins, guérisseurs, magiciens s'y croisaient dans un ballet incessant…

Isabel était venue, elle aussi, apportant un peu de lecture et d'espoir à la Princesse convalescente … Elles se connaissaient très bien depuis le séjour d'Olive au Palais de Nezzie…

« Est-ce que tu es venue pour que je te confie mes petits secrets avant de fermer les yeux ? Sourit faiblement Olive avec un humour noir.

- Non… Je crois que j'ai déjà tout deviné… Sourit Isabel d'un air entendu. Vince fuit Kiefer comme la peste, depuis votre petit rendez-vous…

- … Ah… J'en suis désolée… Murmura tristement Olive. Je voulais juste… Lui demander son aide… Pas… Briser leur amitié…

- Vince a besoin de grandir, résuma Isabel, et Kiefer… De s'affirmer. Mon cousin est le plus secret de tous les êtres que j'ai rencontré… Il est totalement impossible de deviner la vérité sur ses sentiments…

- … Je crois… Que je ne peux pas gagner… Quel que soit mon adversaire… Soupira Olive…

- Ne soit pas si pessimiste ! la gronda gentiment Isabel. Même en supposant que Kiefer soit trop miro derrière ses binocles pour te regarder, je ne doute pas que d'autres princes pourraient t'aimer !

- … Vince a cru que c'était un rendez-vous galant… Rougit Olive…

- … D'autres Princes MIEUX QUE VINCE, grinça Isabel.

- … En vérité… Ils sont tous fous de Celia, n'est-ce pas ? … Soupira Olive… Mais… Je ne peux pas la détester…

- Moi non plus… Elle m'énerve vraiment pourtant, avec son sourire niais à toutes épreuves et à se goinfrer de chocolat sans prendre un gramme… Et puis pourquoi elle a droit à un harem et pas nous ? … C'est pas juste !... Mais j'ai beau dire… Je l'adore quand même…

- Je l'adore aussi… Alors… Pourquoi… Elle ne vient pas me voir ? Demanda tristement Olive.

- Elle n'est pas venue ? s'étonna Isabel.

- Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis Dimanche dernier…

- Tiens donc ? Dimanche dernier… » répéta Isabel, pensive…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais essayer de savoir où elle se cache !

- Merci…. » sourit faiblement Olive…

Isabel quitta la chambre d'un pas vif, partant à la recherche de Celia… Dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta un instant devant un très vieux tableau… Il représentait un magnifique jeune homme en armure, avec de beaux cheveux blonds encadrant son visage de fines mèches aux éclats d'or, et ses yeux d'un joli vert émeraude étincelaient d'un air de défi presque malicieux… Sous le tableau était écrit « Lord Muguet Crown, 20 ans ».

« … Le temps qui passe emporte tout… » commenta Isabel avant de continuer son chemin.

… Celia étant coincée sur terre, difficile de lui reprocher de ne pas être venue voir Olive… Quand à Celisty, elle ne savait même pas qu'Olive se trouvait au Royaume des Fleurs… C'est tout juste si elle l'avait aperçu autrefois, quand elle était petite, car Olive était plus jeune et ne fréquentait pas les mêmes enfants… Ensuite, la santé d'Olive avait déclinée, et elle avait été soignée dans de multiples autres pays, partout où il y avait l'espoir de lui trouver un remède… Celisty ignorait donc son retour, et elle ne savait pas non plus que Celia était devenue l'amie d'Olive…

… Et pour la circonstance, Celisty se trouvait à cet instant auprès d'un autre malade… Son grand Oncle Lord Crown… 90 ans…

S'il avait encore les beaux cheveux blonds et les yeux verts de sa jeunesse, le temps avait craquelé son visage de rides, et le fringuant chevalier d'autrefois n'avait plus toute sa tête…

Crown avait toujours eu de l'affection pour Celisty et Celena, ses petites nièces préférées. C'est avec Crown que Celisty avait appris l'équitation. Avec Celena, ils faisaient plutôt des gâteaux… Au chocolat, évidemment…

La mort de Kozue, que Crown appréciait aussi beaucoup, et la disparition de Celena avaient dévasté Crown… Le vieil homme en avait perdu la tête…

Tant qu'elle était enfant, Crown appelait toujours Celisty par son prénom… Mais depuis qu'elle avait grandit et ressemblait à sa mère, il l'appelait Kozue, ne parvenant pas à comprendre que ce n'était pas elle…

Pour son oncle, Dahlia avait été indulgent, et Crown n'avait rien à craindre s'il se trompait de prénom…

En fait, Crown était bien le seul, au royaume des fleurs, à avoir le droit de prononcer le nom de Kozue…

« … Bonjour, ma petite Kozue… Dit-il depuis son fauteuil roulant alors que Celisty venait à sa rencontre… Où sont donc mes trésors, Celisty et Celena ?

-… C'est moi, Celisty… Dit la jeune fille en effleurant les cheveux blonds dorés…

- Grand Dieu ! Ce que tu as grandit !

- … Pas vraiment depuis le mois dernier…

- … Et tu as un fiancé ? »

Elle eu un rire tendre.

« Non. Et c'est la trente deuxième fois que je te le dis…

- Rah ! Les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui sont vraiment tous des imbéciles… Ne pas demander une jolie fille comme toi en mariage… Ah ! Je me souviens de ton mariage… Tu portais un kimono de ton pays, Kozue…

- Je suis Celisty…

- … Où est Celena ?

- … Grand-oncle… Murmura Celisty, la voix nouée… Tu sais bien que Celena est m… »

Elle s'interrompit.

« … Crown…

- Oui, ma petite Kozue ?

- Est-ce que tu penses… Qu'il est possible… De survivre après ce qui est arrivé à l'arche des anges ? »

Tout à coup, une étincelle s'alluma au fond de l'œil vert…

« … Après tout… Celena est bien l'enfant de la lune… Tu le savais en la mettant au monde, hein, Kozue ?

- Je… Ne sais pas… Répondit Celisty, jouant le rôle de sa mère car elle se doutait que quelque part, dans l'esprit du vieil homme, étaient cachées des informations qu'elle ignorait…

- ... Ces trois filles changeront Hanami… Murmura Crown.

- Trois ? … Comment ça, trois ? … Oh, tu parles des princesses du royaume de la mer… » soupira Celisty.

Le vieil homme eu encore une absence…

« Bonjour, Kozue… Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis… Non, écoute, Crown … Il faut que je te parle de Celena… »

Il fondit soudain en larmes.

« … Celena… Celena… Ma pauvre petite Celena… Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Non. » dit soudain Celisty, espérant un électrochoc dans l'esprit de son grand oncle. Effectivement, il cessa brusquement de pleurer, ses grands yeux verts emplis de surprise :

« … Non ?

- Crown, je crois que Celena est vivante… Celena est vivante et elle a été cachée sur Terre ! Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de cela ?

- … Sur Terre ? »

Il y eu un silence, et Celisty redouta que Crown ait encore décroché…

« … Elle en a parlé une fois… D'un enfant caché sur terre…

- Qui ?... Crown, dis moi qui t'en as parlé ?

- … Kozue… »

Celisty secoua la tête.

« Non, grand oncle, non, je ne suis pas Kozue…

- Tu es sûre que c'est sur Terre ? Je croyais que tu m'avais dis Hanami…

- Non, je ne t'ai pas parlé d'Hanami, grand oncle…

- En fait il me semble que tu m'as parlé des deux… Demande à Lady… Ah ! Comment s'appelle cette Lady ? Elle était là… Elle a tout vu… »

Celisty frémit.

« Une Lady ? … Une lady sait la vérité ?

- Oui… Une de tes amies, Kozue…

- Tu veux dire une Princesse, non ? … Tu parles de qui ? … Calista, du Royaume de la mer ?

- Calista… Calista est une héroïne !

- Elle a trahit notre pays avec notre mère ! grinça Celisty…

- Non… Calista a donné sa vie pour sauver les enfants… Sans son frère et elle, ils seraient tous morts…

- … C'est… Calista qui m'a sauvé ? Demanda Celisty, gorge nouée…

- … Tout le monde pense que Celena est morte, et je l'ai pensé aussi… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que Calista a réussit à la cacher sur Terre… Surtout depuis que j'ai vu la lettre…

- Quelle … Lettre ? Demanda Celisty, perdue…

- … Celle que m'a montré la Lady…

- Comment s'appelle cette Lady ?

- Un nom compliqué … Soupira le vieillard… C'est ton amie, après tout !

- Crown… Dis moi qui a écrit cette lettre ? »

Un éclair de conscience et de lucidité traversa soudain l'esprit du vieil homme, ranimant la flamme de ses yeux verts.

« J'en suis sûr… La lettre qui me disait qu'un enfant est caché… C'était ton écriture… Et c'est toi qui as signé… C'était écrit… Tu as signé « Kozue Mikazuki »… »

Cette fois, c'est l'esprit de Celisty qui fut traversé d'un énorme blanc et d'un vent glacé…

« Crown… Tu veux dire… Tu as lu une lettre de Kozue qui te disait où était cachée Celena… Kozue a écrit cette lettre… Après… Après les évènements du lac ?

-Dans ta lettre, tu ne m'as pas dis si c'était Celena…

- Quand ? Combien de temps après la disparition de Celena as-tu lu cette lettre ? Questionna Celisty.

- Quatre ans après… Oui, je m'en souviens. J'ai lu cette lettre quand ta fille Celisty a fêté ses 8 ans… »

La jeune fille fut totalement chamboulée, faisant un rapide calcul dans sa tête….

« Ma mère… Ma mère aurait écrit une lettre concernant Celena… Quatre ans après leur mort à toutes les deux ? … Alors… Alors… »

Elle n'osait y croire… Elle n'osait surtout pas imaginer…

… Non… C'était inimaginable !

Elle frémit en reconnaissant le pas de son père résonner dans le couloir.

Il fallait vite changer de sujet !

« … Au fait, grand oncle Crown… C'est bientôt le festival de la fondation !

- J'attends cela avec impatience ! Tu sais que j'étais un excellent danseur, ma petite fille…

- Vraiment ? » demanda Celisty avec un sourire forcé. Décidément, elle était la seule quiche qui ne savait pas danser dans cette famille ! De qui avait-elle pu hériter de ses deux pieds gauches ?

« Et oui ! sourit Crown en retrouvant soudain ses 20 ans, toutes les filles voulaient danser avec moi, mais ta Tante était très jalouse…

- J'imagine ! Tu étais un très beau garçon…

- Ta Tante Gardénia… Elle portait bien son nom ! Elle n'hésitait pas à me coller une tarte si j'avais le malheur ne serait-ce que de parler d'une autre fille !

- Mon pauvre Crown…

- Le seul moyen de la calmer, c'était de lui offrir des bonbons en chocolat ! »

Celisty frémit. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle avait aussitôt remarqué les boîtes de bonbons vidées par Celia…

« … Comme… Un air de famille… Murmura-t-elle… Le souffle coupé devant l'évidence…

- Et toi, ma petite fille, est-ce que tu as un partenaire pour le festival de la fondation ? Demanda Crown.

- N … Non… Pas encore ! bégaya-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Vraiment tous des imbéciles, ces garçons… Si tu ne trouves pas, demande moi !

- Heu… Mais Crown… Murmura Celisty en louchant sur son fauteuil roulant.

- L'an dernier, j'ai gagné le bal de Saint-Lyon !

- L'an dernier ? Demanda Celisty, les yeux ronds.

- Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté : Lord Muguet Crown, Prince du Royaume des fleurs… J'ai 20 ans, je suis le beau-frère du roi Tulipe IV … Et vous, ma jolie demoiselle, quel est votre nom ?

- Heu… Frémit Celisty en tombant des nues…

- … De quoi parlez-vous donc ? Demanda le Roi Dahlia en entrant dans la pièce…

- Hem ! … Mon grand-oncle a 20 ans et il souhaite m'inviter à danser pour le festival de la fondation… Résuma Celisty.

- Je vois… Et je présume que c'est mon grand-père qui est au pouvoir ? Soupira Dahlia…

- Tulipe ! Depuis quand tu portes une barbe ? s'étrangla Crown.

- Je ne suis pas Tulipe. Je suis son petit-fils, Dahlia…

- Eh bien rase quand même cette barbe, c'est affreux !

- Heu… Je crois que je vais vous laisser, Papa… S'esquiva Celisty en faisant une révérence…

- Bien sûr ma chérie, laisse donc les antiquités prendre la poussière… »

La jeune fille quitta la pièce de son pas léger, bien contente d'avoir dévié la conversation avant l'arrivée de son père…

Mais, dès qu'elle fut dehors, Crown hocha la tête :

« Mon petit, tu as très bon goût, Kozue est tout à fait charmante…

- Ce n'est pas Kozue… Murmura Dahlia d'une voix éteinte… C'est Celisty… Notre fille…

- Ah ! Les filles de la Terre… J'en ai connues quelques unes, moi aussi…

- Pitié, grand oncle, épargne moi les détails », soupira Dahlia en levant les yeux au ciel…

Le vieil homme eu un petit rire amusé…

« Tu ne t'es jamais remarié… Fit-il remarquer…

- Et alors ? Grogna Dahlia.

- Alors je crois que tu as une meilleure mémoire que moi… Tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier… Cette jolie petite Kozue… »

Dahlia détourna le regard avec tristesse…

… De son côté, Celisty s'éloigna à toute vitesse des appartements de Lord Crown, le visage décomposé…

A mesure qu'elle réunissait des éléments, le fait que Celia soit Celena se confirmait…

Mais si l'histoire racontée par Crown se confirmait aussi, alors…

Alors Celena n'était pas la seule à avoir survécu au drame du lac…

… Kozue… Kozue, leur mère, était également en vie, quelque part !

Et elle avait écrit une lettre au vieil homme, qui la considérait comme sa propre nièce…

Celisty se souvint soudain que Lord Crown avait été l'un des seuls à prendre la défense de Kozue lorsqu'elle était accusée des pires crimes envers le royaume des fleurs…

« Si ma mère a bien écrit cette lettre… Et si mon grand oncle ne l'a pas détruite… Où a-t-il pu la cacher ? » se demanda Celisty.

… Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était réfugiée dans la salle des fêtes, déserte…

« … Maman… Est-ce que tu es en vie ? » murmura Celisty, perdue…

Elle la revoyait, ici même, en train de danser avec la légèreté des anges…

Celisty ferma les yeux, et déploya les bras…

Les images de la danse de sa mère défilaient dans son esprit, et elle tenta de l'imiter…

Elle suivit Kozue dans ses pas harmonieux, ses entrechats délicats…

Elle se glissa dans ses arabesques et le mouvement vaporeux de sa jupe autour d'elle… Et à mesure que ses pas s'enchaînaient, à mesure que cette musique ancienne résonnait dans sa tête, tout à coup, enfin, Celisty prenait confiance en elle…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa danse et sa rêverie lorsqu'elle eu Klaus dans son champ de vision, pile dans l'entrée en face d'elle…

Elle passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel en se remémorant comment il l'avait embrassée deux jours auparavant…

… Et cette salle était totalement déserte !

Celisty sentit son cœur cogner de plus en plus violemment à mesure que Klaus se rapprochait d'elle, venant à sa rencontre…

« … K … Klaus ?

- Celia… Tu voudrais danser avec moi, rien qu'une fois ? Demanda-t-il en la brûlant toute entière du regard…

- Je… Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée… Paniqua Celisty…

- Pourquoi ?

- P … Parce que je suis la pire danseuse du continent !

- Tu plaisante ? Je viens de te regarder et tes pas étaient magnifiques !

- Ah… AH BON ? s'étonna Celisty, les yeux ronds.

- Et n'oublie pas le conseil que je t'ai donné : il faut s'entraîner chaque jour. Puisque je n'ai plus de partenaire avec qui m'entraîner, tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Celisty eu une amère contraction au cœur…

« … Je vois… Murmura-t-elle, tête baissée… Je la remplace… »

Elle voulu s'esquiver mais il la rattrapa par la main.

« … Tu te trompes… Lui dit-il les yeux dans les yeux. On ne peut pas remplacer une personne par une autre. C'est toi qui me l'a appris…

- Ce jour là… Pourquoi tu m'as… ? Rougit Celisty, gorge nouée, sans parvenir à prononcer sa question…

- Parce que je veux te mériter…

- M … Mais…

- C'est comme pour la danse. Laisse moi une chance, Celia . Juste une… »

Elle secoua la tête, dépassée…

« Bon… Si j'accepte de danser avec toi aujourd'hui… Est-ce que tu acceptes de me laisser réfléchir à ta seconde requête ?

- Réfléchir ? Y a-t-il vraiment besoin de réfléchir ? s'enflamma Klaus.

- Oui, décida Celisty, inflexible. Il y a quelques semaines, si tu m'avais posé cette question… Sans doute me serais-je immédiatement jetée dans tes bras… Mais tout n'est plus aussi simple, Klaus…

- Evidemment… Grinça-t-il… Tu cherches lequel des six serait le meilleur parti ?

- Des… Des six ? se récria Celisty, scandalisée. Oh, Klaus ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à le planter là, lorsqu'il l'attira vers ses bras.

« Tu m'as promis une danse, lui rappela-t-il.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?... Je… C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Je suis indigne de danser avec un cavalier de ton niveau !

- … C'était moi ? Demanda-t-il, l'étincelle du triomphe dans l'œil.

- … Q … Quoi ? bégaya Celisty, paniquée…

- … Celui que tu admirais… Celui que tu n'es jamais parvenue à égaler… Est-ce que c'était moi ?

- … O… Oui… » finit par avouer Celisty d'une toute petite voix, fébrile, rougissante et vaincue…

… Oui, c'était lui…

… Lui, juste lui…

… Klaus…

Tout était si évident avant qu'elle ne parte sur Terre… Alors pourquoi en doutait-elle à présent ?

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et se posta en position de départ.

« Dansons », dit-il simplement.

Celisty approuva d'un timide hochement de tête…

Ensuite… Les minutes qui suivirent devinrent floues… Irréelles…

… Klaus et elle dansaient un cha-cha-cha…

Celisty ne se souvenait même pas qu'elle savait danser le cha-cha-cha !

Mais elle dansait… Elle dansait !

… Et c'était avec Klaus qu'elle dansait !

Et elle ne lui faisait pas honte… Elle n'était pas à la traîne…

Ses pas glissaient avec perfection dans les siens…

C'était magique… Merveilleux… Sublime !

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, dans une parfaite harmonie de leurs mouvements…

« … Et tu doutes encore que tu es une super danseuse ? Demanda Klaus d'un ton adorable…

- Ce… C'était que de la chance ! Tu me conduis très bien, c'est tout, Klaus ! bégaya Celisty, troublée…

- Non, si quelqu'un était conduit, je dirais que c'était moi. Ouah… Cela dépasse mon imagination…

- V … Vraiment… ?

- Oui ! Tu as vraiment un don pour ça. Et tu ne pourrais que l'améliorer… Si tu acceptais de t'entraîner avec moi… Dit-il d'un ton langoureux, en rapprochant lentement son visage du sien…

- K … Klaus…

- Yo ! Ça dépote mes potes ? »

Vince venait de débarquer avec ses gros sabots, cassant net l'ambiance…

« … P … Prince Vincent ? s'étonna Celisty, les yeux ronds. Il était de la même génération qu'Olive, et elle ne connaissait que son nom, et sa réputation de garnement…

- Ouais ! dit-il en faisant le V de la victoire. Vince, toujours au taquet !

- Et toujours là où il ne faut pas… Grinça Klaus, coupé dans son élan.

- T'as raison, je trouve l'air d'ici un peu… Lourd… Dit-il en lançant un regard narquois au Prince… Hé, Celia, si on allait jouer ? Demanda-t-il en l'éloignant mine de rien de son rival…

- Jou… Er ? s'étrangla Celisty. Heu… »

Dans sa tête , le visage de Celia apparut avec un grand sourire :

_« Amuses toi ! »_

Celisty eu un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

« Eh bien… Oui ! C'est d'accord, allons jouer !

- Tu plaisantes ? » se récria Klaus, sa mâchoire touchant le sol.

Le sourire de Celisty se fit plus ironique.

Elle avait couru derrière Klaus pendant des années, et il l'avait toujours ignorée… A présent, c'est elle qui menait la danse !

« Où allons-nous, Vince ? Sourit-elle au petit blond.

- Sur la plage de la rumba !

- Ok. Je te suis ! »

Et ils s'enfuirent ainsi de la salle, bras dessus – bras dessous en riant comme des enfants, et plantant là un Klaus totalement déconfit…

Un point partout, balle au centre !

Celisty et Vince ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la plage de la rumba. Les vagues allaient et venaient lentement, ondulant leurs reflets nacrés…

Celisty ôta ses chaussures et se rapprocha du bord de l'eau. Elle eu un rire de petite fille lorsqu'elle osa marcher dans les remous…

« Aaaah ! C'est froid ! s'exclama-t-elle… Mais c'est agréable, après la danse… Sourit la jeune fille.

- Ouais ! Rien de tel qu'un bon bain de pieds ! rit Vince en sautant à pieds joints dans l'écume…

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps… Jamais je n'aurais osé marcher ainsi dans l'eau comme… Comme ne le font pas les Princesses ! rit-elle plus tristement…

- Et jamais tu n'aurais mis un tel râteau à Klaus ? » ricana Vince, bien content de ne pas être le jardinier, cette fois…

Celisty secoua tristement la tête…

« … Non… Jamais… »

Vince lança un galet, qui fit des ricochets dans l'eau.

« … C'est vrai, ce que l'on raconte ? Finit-il par demander. Klaus t'a embrassé devant tout le monde ? »

Celisty rougit furieusement à ce souvenir, et sautilla des jambes dans l'eau glacée…

« … C'est… C'est vrai ! fini-t-elle par avouer en claquant des dents.

- Ah… »

Il y eu un long silence, où l'on entendait seulement le vent glisser sur l'océan…

« … Tu sais… J'ai finis par comprendre, dit finalement Vince en lançant un autre galet dans l'eau. Attention, hein, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai renoncé à toi…

- Q … Quoi ? se récria Celisty, qui, bien entendu, ignorait tout ce que Vince avait dit à Celia…

- Je n'ai pas renoncé… Répéta calmement le garçon… Mais je comprend. Je comprend parfaitement que tu puisses préférer un autre garçon…

- V … Vince… Murmura Celisty, ébahie…

- Cependant… Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas … » dit-il en se retournant et la fusillant du regard.

« Qu… Quoi ? Demanda Celisty, déstabilisée…

- A quoi tu joue ? Questionna Vince. Pourquoi tu minaudes autour de Klaus si tu es amoureuse de Cesar ?

- Amoureuse de CESAR ? se récria Celisty. Tu plaisantes, là ?

- … Pas du tout…

- C'est vraiment l'impression que je t'ai donné ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- C'est l'impression que tu as donné à tout le monde ! Vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensemble ! Dès que tu le vois, tu cours derrière lui comme un chien aux abois ! Et dès qu'il est là, vous discutez et vous chamaillez comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas ! »

Celisty marqua un temps de stupéfaction, avant de soupirer, hochant la tête…

« … Alors … ça recommence … Murmura-t-elle… Evidemment… C'était inévitable…

- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna le garçon…

- Vince… Tu ne te souviens pas de ma sœur Celena, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'étais pas né lorsqu'elle a disparue ? Demanda tristement Celisty …

- … Hem… Non… Je ne l'ai pas connue… Désolé… Murmura Vince en tombant des nues.

- Cesar a toujours été amoureux de Celena… Et Celena a toujours été amoureuse de Cesar… Soupira Celisty. Je crois… Je crois que je détestais déjà Cesar à cette époque là… Avoua-t-elle en secouant la tête. J'aimais tellement Celena ! Et lui… Je savais bien qu'un jour il me piquerait ma petite sœur… Je sais, c'est totalement idiot. Nous n'étions pas plus haut que trois pommes…

- Wouaw, commenta Vince… Tu as fait le même complexe que Liam ?

- … J'étais jalouse… Soupira Celisty… Bêtement et méchamment jalouse… Et je l'étais d'autant plus que moi j'étais amoureuse de Klaus et qu'il ne me regardait même pas…

- D'accoooord… S'exclama Vince, comprenant tout… Alors ça remonte si loin que ça, cette histoire ?

- J'étais jalouse… Une gamine de quatre ans stupidement jalouse… Soupira Celisty. Et lorsque Celena a disparue… Toute cette jalousie s'est transformée en haine. J'avais tellement mal qu'il me fallait absolument un coupable. Je crois que c'était facile de détester encore plus Cesar…

- Alors maintenant… Tu essaies de réparer le passé ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je crois que jusqu'à présent j'étais trop fière pour m'excuser auprès de Cesar… »

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant… Maintenant je marche dans les vagues… » sourit-elle.

Elle retourna vers le rivage, remettant ses chaussures.

« Je crois que bientôt, nous devrons dire la vérité…

- Hein ? … Quelle vérité ? » demanda Vince.

Celisty cligna des yeux d'un air mignon.

« Je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais bien avec Celena… »

Et elle quitta la plage d'un pas déterminé, en direction du palais où elle résidait …

…

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit dans le couloir du lycée…

Celia sortit de la classe avec les yeux en spirale et un violent mal de crâne…

« … Ah là là… Je le savais bien que partir un mois ça n'arrangerait pas mon histoire avec les maths… »

Un concert de gloussements dans son dos décupla son mal de crâne et ses envies de meurtre. Une poignée de lycéennes ronronnaient autour de Cesar, fringuant dans son uniforme scolaire tout neuf, qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa silhouette aristocrate…

« … Et comme ça vous arrivez de France ? Demanda une nymphette en roulant des yeux.

- Oui, d'un lycée privé de Montpellier.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas de Paris ? , s'exclamèrent les petites japonaises déçues.

- Non, mais j'ai fréquenté à Paris l'école des arts du cirque, et… »

D'un tour de passe – passe , il fit apparaître un coquelicot…

« OOOOH ! » s'exclamèrent les jeunes filles d'une seule voix, ravies…

« Comme c'est charmant… Grinça Celia en saisissant Cesar par le col… Par ici, le magicien ! » grogna-t-elle en le traînant derrière elle.

« Ah ! Cedric est tombé entre les griffes de Celia ! frémirent les spectatrices.

- Adieu, jeunes filles… » sourit-il d'un air innocent…

Celia découvrit une cage d'escalier vide et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, et s'y enferma avec Cesar…

« … Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de faire le joli cœur devant les autres filles ? gronda Celia avec des yeux furibonds.

- Elles me posent des questions. Je dois bien y répondre…

- Evidemment, grinça Celia. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas assez de pouvoirs pour faire apparaître des fleurs ?

- C'est le cas… Mais c'est la vérité, j'ai fréquenté une école des arts du cirque, et ce matin… Je suis passé chez le fleuriste ! » dit-il en faisant apparaître un magnifique bouquet de roses…

« … Oh… Cesar… Murmura Celia d'une toute petite voix, en prenant le bouquet entre ses mains…

- … ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota doucement le garçon.

- … Elles sont belles… Sourit Celia en respirant leur parfum… Mais celles que tu crées sont bien plus jolies encore…

- … Je suis heureux si tu préfères les miennes… »

Celia hocha la tête, posant les fleurs sur une marche de l'escalier, puis profita d'une faille dans les défenses de Cesar, qui était adossé contre le mur de la cage d'escalier… Elle se glissa jusqu'à lui, et, sur la pointe des pieds, se haussa jusqu'à son visage pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue…

Cesar vira aussitôt de la même teinte que les pétales des roses, et Celia s'en amusa d'un rire exquis en s'attardant plutôt longuement sur cette joue…

« … Cette fois c'est ton cœur qui cogne drôlement vite… » rit-elle à son oreille.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, glissant ses mains dans les siennes avant de l'entraîner dans un pas de danse sensuel…

« … Tango, dit-il. Tu en as déjà dansé un ?

- Non… Mais tu pourrais m'apprendre… Dit-elle alors que leurs regards se frôlaient…

- … Ici, c'est un peu étroit…

- Est-ce vraiment un problème ? »

Cesar rosit de plus belle…

Bien sûr que non, il n'y avait pas de problèmes…

Il n'y a pas de danse plus étroite, torride et charnelle que le tango !

« … D'accord, dit Cesar. Le tango se danse sur un rythme musical lent 4/4. Un pas de base se fait sur quatre mouvements. Lent, vite, vite, lent… On laisse une pause après chaque lent…

- On débute en position ouverte ou fermée ? Demanda Celia en s'amusant du fait que cette question technique prenait ici un sens bien plus brûlant…

- Fermée ! s'exclama Cesar, rouge poivron.

- Et les genoux ?

- Imbriqués… Hein ? Non, ce que je veux dire… Ton pied droit en face de mon pied droit, voilà ! rougit-il d'autant plus.

- … Et nos mains ? Demanda Celia en jouant avec ses doigts…

- Hem ! Donnons nous la main ! Voilà… Ta main droite dans ma main gauche, ta main gauche sur mon épaule droite, et ma main droite… »

Il tenta vraiment de rester concentré…

« … Ma main droite… Dans ton dos… » murmura-t-il, à l'agonie, en un frôlement sur le creux du dos de Celia…

Elle eu un frémissement délicieux, s'accrochant plus fermement à son épaule. Ils exécutèrent quelques pas de danse, quasiment enlacés, le regard intensément perdu dans celui de l'autre…

« … Et ici… La position de base s'accompagne d'une légère… Flexion… Des genoux… Pour les deux partenaires…

- Une… Flexion… Hein ? S'amusa toujours plus Celia avec le double sens des mots. Intéressant… »

Elle suivit son mouvement, puis ils enchaînèrent avec une légère vrille… Lorsqu'ils en vinrent aux pas plus techniques, Celia bascula, renversée sur l'un des bras de Cesar, et leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre…

Elle comprit, à cette seconde là, à l'intensité et l'ardeur dont le garçon l'enveloppait, qu'elle était parvenue à faire vaciller sa belle résolution et qu'elle n'était qu'à un baiser de remporter leur pari…

Elle fit ses mains les plus douces possibles contre lui et elle sentit ses bras l'enlacer avec plus de vigueur et de ferveur…

Elle sentit soudainement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à lui donner le vertige et ses jambes devenir molles, s'effacer sous elle…

Cesar la retint plus fermement encore entre ses bras, et son visage se fit de plus en plus proche… Si proche que les mèches de cheveux du garçon lui frôlèrent le cou, si proche que les notes entêtantes de son parfum lui tournèrent les sens…

Elle devina le dessin de ses lèvres…

Il les glissa un instant, joueur lui aussi, à son oreille, comme un secret…

… Et puis…

« STOP ! … Enlèves tes sales pattes de là ! »

Cesar et Celia se cristallisèrent de surprise, figés avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit…

La voix… Cette voix reconnaissable entre toutes… Reprit de plus belle, furibonde :

« Levez immédiatement vos mains en l'air !... Et éloignez-vous l'un de l'autre !... Allez !... Plus vite que ça !

- … Toujours aussi délicate…Soupira Cesar…

- Toi, le RINGARD, la ferme ! »

Celia se retourna lentement, et fut au comble de la stupéfaction lorsqu'elle remarqua que la voix provenait de son cartable, projetant en l'air un faisceau de lumière contenant l'image d'une Princesse visiblement énervée…

« Ce… Ce… Ce… Celisty ?

- J'avais fixé au cartable un accessoire magique permettant une communication avec Hanami si jamais Kip avait un truc important à me dire… Expliqua celle-ci au couple déconfit… Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là, vous deux, serrés aussi suspectement dans cette cage d'escaliers ?

- Eh bien… Hem !... Rougit Celia… Cesar… M'apprend… M'apprend… Le tango !

- Le tango… C'est ça… Et pourquoi pas la salsa tant qu'on y est… Grinça Celisty…

- Ma spécialité est plutôt la samba… Précisa Cesar.

- Génial ! Va donc la danser au carnaval, ton déguisement est déjà prêt ! grinça la Princesse…

- … Celisty… » murmura Celia en tombant des nues…

Celle-ci eu une moue boudeuse en avouant :

« Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour vous ! Je vois qu'on ne s'en fait pas, apparemment !

- Désolée de t'avoir causé du souci… Dit Celia en s'inclinant à la japonaise devant l'hologramme de la Princesse…

- … Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- … Un peu… Perturbé… Commenta Celia, une goutte de gêne glissant sur sa tempe…

- Quand pensez-vous pouvoir rouvrir un passage ? »

Celia se tourna d'un air désolé vers Cesar.

« … On va avoir besoin de temps, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je dois récupérer intégralement ma magie…

- Intégralement ? se récria Celisty. Mais t'as fait quoi, avec ? La saison Printemps-été de Jardiland ?

- … C'est de ma faute… Tenta de protester Celia…

- Dis moi comment tu vas protéger Celia si jamais des Eldweens vous attaq… »

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase, justement par Celia :

« J'ai conscience des risques ! affirma-t-elle. C'est moi seule qui ait décidé de revenir sur Terre et Cesar m'a très bien protégé jusqu'à présent ! … Et puis même s'il n'a plus ses pouvoirs, il a toujours son katana ! … Je l'ai déjà vu combattre avec, il est très doué !

- … Pitiéééé toute cette guimauve me rend malade. Et vous êtes sur Terre ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut se promener partout avec son sabre, la grande anguille ?

- … Heu… Même s'il ne peut pas, je sais aussi me défendre ! N'est-ce pas, Cesar ?

- Je confirme : ses uppercuts et ses droites sont redoutables… » soupira-t-il.

Celisty ferma les yeux avec un rire amer.

« … Evidemment… Vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien pour vous liguer contre moi…

- Celisty ? » murmura Celia en tombant des nues.

Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit dans toute l'école…

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, sourit Celisty à Celia. Tu dois te rendre à la réunion du comité des élèves…

- Hein ? se récria la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi ? … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Présider. Tu es Présidente du comité…

- De… De… Depuis quand ? se liquéfia Celia.

- Depuis que j'ai terrorisé toute l'école ! se venta Celisty d'un ricanement triomphal…

- … Oh mon Dieu…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Tu auras juste à écouter leur blabla et dire oui ou non.

- Et comment j'y vais… Avec un cartable qui parle ? hulula Celia en soulevant le sac à deux mains.

- Détaches l'accessoire et donnes le à Cesar… De toute façon mon temps de parole est bientôt terminé et je ne pourrais pas vous recontacter avant un moment…

- D'accord, dit Celia en détachant du sac l'accessoire, pas plus grand qu'un porte-clé… Heu… Celisty ?

- Oui ?

- Quand nous pourrons nous revoir… Murmura Celia, gorge nouée… Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire…

- Je crois aussi… » sourit-elle tendrement.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

« … Vite, Celia, dépêches toi !

- OK ! »

Celia donna l'accessoire à Cesar avec un sourire d'excuses et quitta la cage d'escaliers en courant avec son cartable, sa silhouette disparaissant bientôt comme un mirage.

« … Je t'avais demandé de la protéger, mais pas d'aussi près ! grinça Celisty une fois libre de déverser sa colère sur Cesar.

- Je respecte Celia et je n'ai rien fait qui puisse lui nuire ou la blesser…

- Evidemment… Tu ne vas quand même pas la tuer deux fois ! » lança Celisty d'un ton aussi glacé et aiguisé qu'une lame de poignard…

Cesar hocha tristement la tête.

« Alors, tu savais…

- Pas quand je l'ai rencontrée. Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle était mon double, vivant dans ce monde parallèle… Expliqua Celisty. Mais j'ai compris une fois de retour à Hanami. Et toi, combien de temps tu comptais nous cacher ce petit détail ?

- Aussi longtemps que possible…

- Espèce de fumier… Jura Celisty, l'étincelle de la haine dans l'œil.

- Sans doute aurais-tu préféré que je révèle tout, et que tout recommence ? Tout ce que Celena a subit… La haine, la violence, la peur, la souffrance… Jusqu'à la mort ! … Tout ce que tu as subit aussi, Celisty…

- Ne fais pas semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi ! ricana-t-elle.

- Toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais renoncé à la retrouver… Murmura-t-il, gorge nouée. Je l'ai cherché, seul, et contre tous… Mais c'est toi qui l'as trouvée… Je te dois bien ça…

- … Vous êtes comme l'eau et le feu. Vous n'auriez jamais du vous rencontrer… Et encore moins vous revoir ! grinça Celisty.

- Ma sœur Calista a posé un sceau sur la mémoire de Celia. Tous ses souvenirs ont été provisoirement effacés, y compris ceux qui me concernent…

- Mais elle va retomber amoureuse de toi… C'est évident… C'est évident… Soupira Celisty.

- Ses souvenirs reviennent à mesure que le sceau s'efface, depuis son retour sur Hanami… Mais pour l'instant ils ne concernent que la période heureuse qui a précédé tous ces drames…

- … Elle… Elle sait que nous sommes sœurs ? Demanda Celisty, gorge nouée.

- Oui. Je lui ai dis tout ce qui pouvait être raconté sans risques. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre et la voir pleurer… Elle a bien assez été tourmentée lorsqu'elle se pensait orpheline et seule au monde…

- Mais lorsque les souvenirs vont lui revenir… Frémit Celisty.

- Il nous faudra être prêts et l'entourer de toute notre affection. Est-ce que tu souhaites que je m'arrange pour vous laisser parler seule à seule et vous retrouver entre sœurs ?

- Non ! s'exclama Celisty avec un frisson. C'est encore trop tôt… Je… Essaie de comprendre… Je la croyais morte depuis tant d'années… Et… Tout à coup… Voilà qu'elle réapparaît… De nulle part… Et… Et…

- … Tu te sens perdue ?

- Tu dois bien rire, hein ? Toi qui ne cessais de nous répéter qu'elle était vivante…

- Tu crois que je triomphe ? Plus que jamais, j'ai peur pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera lorsqu'elle retrouvera ses souvenirs de Celena, mais je ne veux pas perdre Celia. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre deux fois…

- … Alors tu l'aimes toujours, hein ? soupira Celisty. Bien sûr, que tu l'aimes toujours…

- Oui. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai conscience du danger que je représente pour elle, et je ne reproduirais pas mes erreurs… Affirma Cesar, la voix cassée…

- Bien sûr que si, tu les reproduiras ! » soupira Celisty.

Elle hocha la tête.

« … Moi, quinze ans après, je n'ai pas changé. Je te déteste toujours parce que qu'elle t'aime plus que moi, parce qu'elle est plus proche de toi que de moi, parce que tu la comprend mieux que moi… Ses regards, ses sourires, son affection… Tous ces trésors que je voulais garder pour moi… Même après que sa mémoire ait été effacée, c'est à toi qu'elle a choisit de les donner. Contre mes rivales pour conquérir Klaus, j'ai toujours eu l'espoir de gagner. Même contre Cynthia. J'ai toujours espéré avoir une chance… Klaus est versatile. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit du genre à aimer une seule personne toute sa vie…

Mais pour Celia… Je n'ai jamais pu gagner contre toi, Cesar. Jamais. Celia, elle, quand elle aime, c'est éperdument, de manière absolue, éternellement.

- Oui. Mais crois moi, elle n'en a pas conscience. Elle est tellement fragile… Elle ne sait pas discerner ses sentiments. Elle pourrait très bien tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… Murmura-t-il tristement.

- Et tu serais assez idiot pour te laisser voler notre trésor ? Ricana Celisty comme un reproche.

- Tout bien réfléchit… C'est ce qu'il y a de moins dangereux pour elle…

- Alors ta crétinerie n'a pas de limite ! s'exclama la Princesse. Celia, tu l'as dans la peau ! Tu es allé jusqu'en France à sa recherche ! Alors que tu n'étais qu'un gosse, et que tout le continent de Roserasia se moquait de toi !

- Tu prends ma défense, maintenant ? Sourit Cesar.

- Tu n'es que le roi des ringards ! hulula Celisty, furibonde. Mais si Celena a survécu, à présent j'ai compris pourquoi ! »

Cesar pâlit, secouant la tête.

« … Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle soit en vie…

- Et tu ne le lui diras pas ? … Jamais tu ne lui diras ce que tu as fais pour elle ?

- Je lui ai dis que je lui avais donné la moitié de mes pouvoirs…

- … Mais pas les conséquences de ton geste ?

- Si elle savait, elle serait effondrée. Et je ne veux plus jamais la voir souffrir et pleurer… »

Celisty secoua la tête.

« … Très bien, Cesar. Je tenais à te le dire, au nom de toutes ces années où je t'ai malmené, mais je ne te le dirais qu'une fois, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles : je te présente mes excuses.

- Merci. Mais rien ne t'y obligeait…

- Si. En lui donnant la moitié de tes pouvoirs, tu as aussi détruite ton espérance de vie. Tu ne vivras pas au-delà de tes vingt cinq ans … C'est l'une des raisons qui t'ont poussé à renoncer à Celia, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle n'aura pas d'avenir avec un condamné… Soupira-t-il. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle bien après que je me sois envolé de sa vie… En attendant… Je vis chaque seconde auprès d'elle comme si c'était la dernière.

- Alors tu n'as pas fini tes recherches, mon gars… Dit Celisty avec un petit sourire ironique…

- Co… Comment ça ?

- Il est hors de question que je laisse Celia avoir le cœur brisé à cause d'un imbécile ringard comme toi ! Il te reste cinq ans pour trouver le moyen de rallonger ta vie à une durée convenable. Trouve une solution. Ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre !

- V … Vraiment ? S'étrangla Cesar.

- Chez toi, vous êtes Princes Knights de ma famille de Père en fils… Alors si tu es le knight de Celia, tu es aussi le mien. Trouves le moyen de rester avec elle sinon je te botte les fesses ! C'est clair ?

- O … Oui… Votre Altesse ! dit Cesar en la saluant avec respect d'une révérence…

- A plus tard, le ringard ! »

Et c'est sur cette conclusion que se termina la communication avec Hanami.

…

A Hanami, justement, Cynthia se promenait tristement du côté du jardin du tango. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa rupture avec Klaus… Même si elle savait que cette rupture était inévitable et que c'était elle qui l'avait décidé…

Mais, comme le studio de danse était en travaux, elle ne pouvait même pas s'entraîner à la danse pour se changer les idées…

De toutes façons, elle n'avait plus de partenaire…

Le manager, l'attachée de presse, tout le monde l'avait aussi subitement abandonnée…

Comme si, sans Klaus, elle ne représentait plus rien pour la danse…

Peut-être que le mieux pour elle serait de retourner au royaume Marine. D'assumer enfin son rôle de Reine. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait agit qu'en starlette, voyageant de pays en pays au gré des concours de danse, des interviews, des séances photo…

… Le joli mannequin Princesse, accessoirement danseuse.

… Tout cela était bien fini à présent…

Oui. Elle allait rentrer sagement au pays. Devenir un exemple après avoir été une icône. On lui trouverait un gentil Prince, presque aussi parfait que Klaus, et comme dans tous les contes de fées, ils se marieraient et auraient beaucoup d'enfants, presque aussi parfaits que ceux qui étaient prévus avec Klaus. Elle serait la jolie Maman qui pouponne pendant que Monsieur gouverne, démontre ses talents au derby, chasse les méchants Eldweens et chasse aussi les jolies filles…

… C'est aussi ce qui était prévu, avec Klaus.

… Oui, malgré la rupture, elle n'échapperait pas à son destin.

… Au lieu d'être malheureuse avec Klaus, elle serait malheureuse avec un type qu'elle n'aimait pas…

Elle se repassa le film des quatre dernières années, tentant de comprendre à quel moment tout avait dérapé…

Elle savait bien, pourtant, que tout s'était joué sous son nez, avant même qu'elle soit avec Klaus, quand elle s'aveuglait déjà d'illusions…

A l'époque où Luciano était son partenaire de danse. A l'époque où il était devenu le Prince Knight de Klaus…

Dire qu'elle avait culpabilisé, s'estimant responsable de leur brouille, d'être celle qui avait brisé leur amitié…

… Leur amitié !

Ah, ils s'étaient bien moqués d'elle, tous les deux !

Que faisaient-ils, quand ils se retrouvaient soi disant pour s'entraîner au combat ? Que faisaient-ils, quand ils se donnaient rendez-vous tard le soir ? Que faisaient-ils, lorsqu'ils disparaissaient pendant des heures, qu'elle les recherchait partout, et qu'elle finissait par les retrouver, l'air épuisé mais heureux, revenant d'une prétendue promenade au-delà de la forêt du fox trot ?

… Et après ?

Et après, quand ils avaient du rompre, et que Klaus, dépité et revanchard, s'était tourné vers elle ?

Avec toutes les fans qui tournaient autour de lui, Cynthia savait que durant leur relation, Klaus avait été infidèle.

Des filles sans importance étaient passées comme des météores…

Cynthia en avait été blessée, mais elle avait pardonné à chaque fois, certaine d'être la seule qui comptait pour Klaus…

… Toujours sauver les apparences… Ils étaient un couple si parfait en public… Maintenant, elle se demandait si après Luciano, il y avait eu d'autres garçons…

… Si c'était le cas, il avait bien réussit à la duper ! Autant elle avait toujours su pour les filles, autant elle ne s'en serait jamais douté pour les garçons, si Klaus n'avait pas parlé du saphir de Luciano…

C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, elle s'était étonnée de ce cadeau que Klaus avait fait à Luciano… Une magnifique épée forgée exprès pour lui. Sur le pommeau était incrusté un saphir taillé en forme de coquillage, l'emblème du pays de Luciano. Ce saphir magique lui permettait de revêtir une armure de combat lorsqu'il l'utilisait…

Sur l'acier étincelant était également gravé une phrase que Cynthia avait toujours pensé concerner l'épée :

_« Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que cette lame se brise. »_

… Luciano était fou de cette épée ! Il en prenait grand soin et y faisait extrêmement attention. Même lorsqu'il combattait avec, que cette épée ne soit pas abîmée semblait plus important que sa vie elle-même !

Comme par hasard, pile au moment où Luciano et Klaus s'étaient fâchés (… Donc, séparés…), le beau brun avait littéralement fracassé cette épée au combat. Il avait usé d'une force d'une telle violence que la lame s'était brisée en des éclats si minuscules qu'il était impossible d'en sauver quoi que ce soit…

En fait, seul le saphir magique en avait réchappé…

… Saphir que Luciano venait donc à son tour d'offrir à Celia, sans nul doute pour provoquer Klaus, Cynthia le connaissait trop bien…

… Voilà donc où elle en était : Klaus courait derrière Luciano qui courait derrière Celia…

Et elle, pauvre quiche, se retrouvait toute seule avec juste ses yeux pour pleurer…

Non, elle avait toujours été seule… Même quand il était avec elle, même quand il l'embrassait, même quand leurs peaux se frôlaient… Même pendant l'amour…

… Klaus avait toujours pensé à quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle fondit en larmes, assise dans l'herbe et trop seule au milieu du jardin du Tango :

« … Tu es injuste, Klaus ! s'exclama-t-elle tout haut. Tu aurais dû me le dire ! pleura-t-elle. Tu aurais dû me le dire que tu aimais Luciano… Parce que moi aussi… Je l'aime tellement !... Je vous aime tellement tous les deux !... Klaus ! Pourquoi tu m'as entraînée dans votre histoire ? … Pourquoi tu t'es moqué de moi ?... Mes… Sentiments ?... C'est tellement… Tellement cruel !... Je t'aime et tu m'as toujours menti, Klaus ! »

Agenouillée, elle frappa à deux mains dans l'herbe fraîche, et fut étonnée lorsqu'elle rebondit sur quelque chose de doux, moelleux et pelucheux…

« … H … Hein ? »

En écartant les herbes devant elle, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise :

« … Mais… C'est… »

Elle souleva à deux mains la peluche qu'elle venait d'étaler d'un double coup de poing :

« … Mais c'est vous, Tony ?... Mr l'instructeur de danse ! s'exclama-t-elle, apeurée, alors que le lapin avait les yeux en spirale… Oh mon Dieu ! … Monsieur Tony ! … Vite , je vous emmène chez le vétérinaire !

- N … Non merci… Implora-t-il en levant une patte… Il est capable de me piquer…

- Mais je vous ai blessé !

- ça va aller… Mon mal de crâne va diminuer si je prends ma deuxième forme… Reposez moi au sol, s'il vous plaît… »

Cynthia obéit et le ramena doucement sur l'herbe. Tony usa alors de son sortilège pour grandir et obtenir une silhouette presque humaine…

« T … Tout va bien ? Demanda alors Cynthia, avec inquiétude.

- … Oui… Presque… Soupira Tony d'un ton étrange en touchant ses grandes oreilles de lapin…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur Tony… Se liquéfia Cynthia en inclinant la tête… Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous frapper…

- Ce n'est rien, répondit gentiment Tony. Sous ma forme ordinaire, je passe quasiment inaperçu… Je me promenais par ici histoire de visiter le potager du jardin du Tango lorsque j'ai été indiscret… Je vous ai entendu… Et… Je me suis arrêté…

- Oh, alors, vous avez tout entendu… » murmura tristement Cynthia, baissant la tête…

Avant de la relever en ouvrant des yeux ronds, réalisant un détail :

« … Vraiment TOUT entendu ?

- … Oui… Avoua Tony en inclinant une oreille. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de ma part. Je ne vous juge pas et vous avez parfaitement le droit d'aimer le Prince Klaus autant que le Prince Luciano…

- Non ! Ça c'est pas grave, on s'en fiche ! s'exclama Cynthia. Heu… Non, quand même pas… Mais lorsque je vous demandais si vous aviez tout entendu, je parlais aussi de… Hem ! De…

- … De la relation qu'ont partagée les Princes Klaus et Luciano ?

- Oui ! … NON ! … Oh mon Dieu, je vous en prie, ne parlez à personne de cela, j'ai promis à Klaus que je ne trahirais pas son secret…

- Ne vous en faites pas, Princesse, je ne le dirais à personne… La rassura Tony.

- Merci… Soupira Cynthia, soulagée.

- … Si j'avais du parler, ce serait fait depuis quatre ans…

- Quatre… Quatre ans ? » se récria Cynthia, effarée…

Le lapin lança un regard entendu en direction de la forêt du Fox Trot.

« … Eux aussi voulaient être discrets… Surtout le Prince Klaus… Mais c'était raté. Je les ai aperçus plusieurs fois, mais ils ne l'ont jamais su…

- Oh… C'est pire que tout ce que je pensais… Soupira Cynthia en se prenant la tête à deux mains…

- Je suis désolé Princesse… J'aurais peut-être dû vous avertir, mais je n'avais pas le droit de me mêler de cette histoire, qui ne me concernait pas… Sachez cependant qu'à partir du moment où ils se sont quittés et que son Altesse Klaus s'est tourné vers vous, je ne les ai plus jamais revus ensemble…

- Je dois au moins leur reconnaître cette élégance… » ricana Cynthia.

Tony inclina tristement les oreilles :

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Princesse Cynthia… Vous avez toujours été honnête envers les Princes… Vous n'étiez pas la cause de leur fâcherie, mais en êtes devenue la victime…

- Merci, Tony, sourit tristement Cynthia. Mais j'ai tellement perdu dans cette histoire… Si je n'avais perdu que mon fiancé, j'aurais peut-être réussit à m'en remettre… Des couples fonctionnent, d'autres non, c'est ainsi… Mais Klaus était aussi mon partenaire de danse… Le meilleur au monde ! Jamais je n'en trouverais un aussi bien que lui ! Je n'ai même pas la danse pour me consoler… Ma carrière est finie !

- Princesse, vous auriez bien tort de tout abandonner ainsi ! la gronda gentiment Tony. Vous êtes une danseuse exceptionnelle, l'une des meilleures que j'aurais vu de ma vie ! Il est impossible que vous demeuriez sans partenaire. Vous n'allez pas tarder à recevoir des propositions de nombreux Princes, tous excellents danseurs et impatients de vous le prouver !... Et même s'ils n'égalent pas Klaus, celui que vous choirez s'entraînera pour le surpasser !

- Merci, Tony… Sourit tristement Cynthia. … Oui, vous avez raison… Peut-être que moi aussi… J'aurais droit à une seconde chance… »

A ces mots , le lapin s'agita nerveusement :

« … Oui… Murmura-t-il d'un ton étrange… Tout le monde mérite… De trouver son bonheur…

- … Quel est le votre ? Demanda Cynthia, intriguée…

- Ah… Frémit le lapin d'un air désespéré… Je ne peux même pas en parler… »

Alors qu'il faisait mine de s'en aller, Cynthia eu un rire tendre :

« Vous êtes bien mystérieux, Monsieur l'instructeur !

- Princesse… Se liquéfia Tony.

- En attendant que je retrouve un partenaire, m'autoriseriez vous à venir au studio de danse m'entraîner avec vous ? »

Le lapin marqua un silence, avant de lui répondre, la gorge un peu nouée :

« Le… Le studio de danse est actuellement en travaux… Mais je… Serais ravi de vous aider… A la salle des fêtes, par exemple…

- Entendu ! » sourit Cynthia avec douceur.

Les moustaches de l'animal magique semblèrent friser, et il détala soudain…

A toute vitesse et sans autre réplique…

… Comme un lapin …

…

Siégeant au centre de la réunion du comité des élèves, Celia sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser. Tout le monde lui parlait de sujets dont elle ignorait tout, et lui demandaient son avis, et cela lui rappelait étrangement son arrivée au château de la valse, un mois auparavant … Elle réalisa soudain que si son monde lui avait manqué lorsqu'elle était à Hanami, elle était à présent nostalgique du royaume des fleurs…

Un frisson l'envahit, comme un pressentiment douloureux…

… Son grand-père avait renoncé à Hanami pour la Terre…

… Sa mère avait renoncé à la Terre pour Hanami…

… Est-ce qu'elle aussi, serait amenée à faire un choix ?

Elle était née et avait vécu sur Hanami, mais elle avait grandit sur Terre…

Elle aimait ces deux mondes, avec toutes leurs qualités, leurs défauts et leurs différences…

Et à présent, elle savait qu'elle avait une famille dans chacune de ces dimensions.

Mais elle ne se sentait à l'aise ni dans ce rôle de Présidente du lycée, ni dans celui d'une Princesse…

Alors… Où «était sa place ?

… Que devait-elle faire ?

… Décider ?

… Choisir ? …

« … Celia ! »

La jeune fille ne sortit de sa rêverie qu'à la fin de la réunion. Elle eu un maladroit sourire d'excuses :

« … Ah… Excusez moi… »

Elle quitta la salle en courant, pourchassée par ses doutes :

« J'ai promis de remplacer Celisty jusqu'au bal de Saint Lyon… Mais après ? … Que devrais-je faire ? »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main saisit la sienne, l'attirant près d'une fenêtre :

« … Où cours-tu si vite, très chère Celia ? »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se contracta de surprise et de peur :

« Ah ! Lâches moi , Leiko ! »

Le Prince du lycée eu un ricanement froid, qui lui glaça le sang :

« Tu es bien farouche, ma Celia…

- Je ne suis pas « ta » Celia ! s'étrangla-t-elle, ulcérée et écoeurée…

- Vraiment ? … Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on parle à son petit ami…

- Hein ? »

Avant que Celia n'ait pu protester d'avantage, Leiko approcha dangereusement son visage du sien, s'emparant brusquement de ses lèvres dans un baiser venimeux, et laissant courir ses mains sur la jeune fille de manière indécente… Passé trois secondes de pure terreur, Celia le mordit violemment pour ne pas la laisser poursuivre plus loin son exploration, et le gratifia d'un brutal coup de pied dans l'entrejambe… Leiko se courba en un cri de douleur, et Celia profita de cette faille pour lui échapper, courant et pleurant à la fois, le cœur en tumulte, le cerveau en vrille :

« C'est… Horrible ! murmura-t-elle tout bas, sous le choc. Horrible, horrible, horrible… » répétait-elle en boucle en frottant ses lèvres blessées…

… Elle avait peur… Elle avait mal… Et plus que tout… Elle avait besoin de…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, essoufflée, échevelée, rouge flamme, s'appuyant sur la rambarde d'acier en haut d'un escalier qui donnait une vue plongeante sur le couloir des casiers…

Elle vit en contrebas la malheureuse Catherine en proie aux méchancetés d'une bande de pestes snobs qui se moquaient d'elle. Catherine était en train de nettoyer le carrelage du couloir, l'un des travaux destiné à Celia avant son départ…

« Allez la cruche ! Frotte bien ! Il reste une tache ! »

Celia ignorait comment Catherine avait hérité de cette besogne, mais la voir affronter des insultes lui était insupportable…

« Laissez moi tranquille… Implorait Catherine, en s'accrochant à son balai…

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas fini de tout nettoyer ! gloussaient les morues.

- Fichez lui la paix ! » hurla Celia, furibonde en descendant à toute vitesse l'escalier…

Les dindes gloussèrent de plus belle :

« Oh, mais qui voilà ? La présidente ! Toute échevelée…

- Elle fait moins la fière, hein ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Celia ? T'es jalouse ? Ça te manque tant que ça de ne plus faire reluire les parquets… »

Celia secoua la tête sans répondre, avant de prendre le balai des mains de leur victime :

« Je suis désolée, Catherine…

- … Celia… Murmura celle-ci, touchée…

- … Tu as toujours été ma seule véritable amie ici et… Je n'ai pas été là pour toi… Avoua-t-elle, la gorge nouée de regrets…

- … Celia… Murmura Catherine, saisie d'un doute. Est-ce que tu…

- Oh ! Comme c'est touchant ! ricanèrent les snobs. On dirait que la présidente ne peut pas être autre chose qu'une pauvresse, finalement !

- Non, j'ai le choix ! répliqua Celia.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Je peux choisir de te brosser la bouche avec ce balai au lieu du carrelage ! dit-elle en brandissant l'objet.

- Ooooh ! Vous avez vu comme elle menace ? Avant tu ne disais jamais rien, Celia… Comme si à présent tu te moquais de te faire virer et de te retrouver à la rue et sans diplôme ! »

Le sang de Celia se glaça…

… C'est vrai…

… Princesse sur Hanami, sur Terre elle n'était qu'une lycéenne fauchée, à l'avenir incertain, toujours avec la menace de la rue sur la tête… Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi !

Cette année elle allait réussir ses examens ! Elle irait à l'université ! Elle ferait de bonnes études, trouverait un bon travail, et après…

… Après…

« … Alors, tu ne dis plus rien, la pauvresse ? Ricana la cheftaine des snobs.

- … Une Princesse bien élevée méprise les menaces et garde la tête haute… » dit Celia en récitant les leçons de Kip…

Les snobs hululèrent de rire :

« Une Princesse ! Ah ah ah ah ! Mais quelle tarée !

- Je peux vous apprendre à faire la révérence…

- Bien sûr ! On ne veut pas rater ça ! » ricana la snob en chef.

Les mains de Celia se crispèrent sur le balai. Si elle touchait à une seule de ces filles, elle se ferait virer, c'est certain, et son avenir sur Terre était fichu. Pas de diplôme, pas de fac, pas de travail, pas d'argent, plus aucun espoir… Elle savait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de faire basculer en une seconde son futur…

_« … Si tu hésites, choisis vite… »_

La voix glacée de son rêve retentit avec un écho lugubre dans sa tête…

« Alors ? Ricana la cheftaine des snobs. Quand est-ce que tu nous apprends la révérence, la pauvresse ?

- … En fait… Vous n'en valez pas la peine… murmura Celia…

- Ooooh… Regardez comme elle se dégonfle, la pauvresse ! ricanèrent les snobs…

- … Celia… Frémit Catherine…

- Vous vous croyez supérieures juste parce que vous avez eu le privilège de votre naissance ? s'enflamma Celia, les yeux étincelants de fureur. Mais en vérité, vous êtes aussi inutiles que des huîtres accrochées pour toujours à un rocher avec leur QI de 2 !

- H … Hein ? s'écrièrent les mollusques, outrées.

- Sale petite pute, avant ce soir je te jure que tu verras se refermer la porte de l'école sur ton gros cul ! hulula la cheftaine des snobs.

- Les gros mots à présent… Quel langage… Une vraie lady… » ironisa Celia.

Dans son dos, Catherine était liquéfiée de terreur.

« … Celia… Elles vont nous tuer…

- Ouais, je vais vous arracher les yeux et la langue ! hurla la cheftaine. Tu parles trop, Celia ! » grinça-t-elle, menaçante, en se précipitant vers elle toutes griffes dehors !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put l'atteindre, Cesar surgit une fois de plus à la rescousse, sautant depuis l'étage au-dessus d'elles dans un mouvement de son long manteau. Il chuta comme au ralenti, comme un oiseau de proie, et dans un geste éthéré, s'interposa entre Celia et la furie !

Alors que toutes les filles le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, stupéfaites d'une aussi spectaculaire et aérienne apparition, il afficha son sourire le plus débile et eu un rire totalement crétin :

« Excusez-moi… Dit-il à la snob en chef. Je suis nouveau dans ce lycée et je me demandais…

- … O … Oui ? Bégaya la cheftaine.

- Où sont les toilettes ? »

Cette question acheva les snobs, écrasées sur le carrelage.

« Deux… Deuxième couloir à droite ! » grinça la cheftaine avant de quitter les lieux avec ses faire-valoir, battant en retraite…

Cesar se tourna vers Celia, toujours cramponnée à son balai pour protéger Catherine, ses mains tremblant nerveusement…

« Tout va bien, maintenant… Dit doucement le garçon en lui ôtant son « arme » des mains…

- … Merci, Cesar ! » soupira Celia, soulagée, en se réfugiant contre lui, la voix gonflée de larmes…

Catherine n'en finissait pas d'être surprise :

« … Oh… Celia… C'est… Ton petit ami ?

- Non ! s'agita celle-ci, rouge flamme, mais toujours accrochée à Cesar…

- Ah ? … Heu… En tout cas, merci à tous les deux ! déclara Catherine en s'inclinant à la Japonaise. Sans votre intervention, elles ne m'auraient pas lâchées…

- Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda Cesar.

- Ah… Soupira Catherine, désolée. Depuis que Celia est présidente, elles se cherchaient un autre souffre-douleur… Et je… Je ne suis pas assez forte contre elles…

- Oh… Pardon Catherine ! » dit Celia en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Elles sont… Tellement méchantes ! bégaya son amie.

- Pour être aussi méchantes, elles doivent être bien malheureuses, dit Celia. C'est parce que leur vie est sans intérêt. Tu vaux mille milliards de fois mieux qu'elles, ma puce…

- Merci ! sourit Catherine en essuyant ses larmes. Tes conseils m'ont beaucoup manqué, ces derniers temps… Avoua-t-elle. C'est comme si… Tu étais devenue une toute autre personne… »

Celia frémit :

« Je te promets que je ne te laisserais plus jamais tomber, Catherine… Si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux compter sur moi…

- Merci… »

Cesar laissa les deux jeunes filles discuter longuement, comme elles le faisaient avant le départ de Celia pour Hanami… Lorsque celle-ci fut certaine d'avoir réconfortée son amie et d'être totalement rassurée sur son compte, elles décidèrent de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, jusqu'à la maison de Catherine… Celia l'avait raccompagnée tellement de fois chez elle ! … Les deux jeunes filles bavardèrent et rirent tout le long du chemin, Cesar les suivant discrètement mais en assurant leur protection, au cas où les snobs auraient des idées de représailles…

Catherine les salua une dernière fois de la main avant de rentrer chez elle…

« … Je ne peux pas l'abandonner…. Murmura enfin Celia, d'une toute petite voix. Je ne peux pas abandonner Catherine… Ni ma grand-mère… Ni Tokyo, ni le Japon, ni la Terre…

- Personne ne te demande de le faire… Dit doucement Cesar.

- … Mais tôt ou tard, je devrais choisir, hein ? Bien sûr que je devrais… Je suis née sur Hanami. J'aime Hanami. Et je tiens à toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées là-bas… Mais j'aime aussi la Terre ! Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ! J'aime mes deux planètes !

- … D'accord… Dit Cesar, d'un ton presque mutin, mystérieux, et qui ne lui disait rien de bon…

- Co… Comment ça, « d'accord » ? S'inquiéta Celia.

- Tu aimes tes deux mondes, et tu ne veux pas abandonner l'un ou l'autre, c'est d'accord… Je veillerais à ce que personne ne t'oblige à faire un choix.

- Mais… Comment vas-tu empêcher cela ? S'étrangla Celia.

- Je vivrais dans les deux mondes, moi aussi. Et le premier qui vient t'enquiquiner, je le réexpédie d'où il vient !

- Mais… Mais… Mais… Cesar ! Tu es l'un des Princes les plus importants d'Hanami !... S'affola Celia… Et je crois même le plus puissant magicien de ta famille… Et… Après ta grand-mère et ton père, normalement c'est toi… Qui régnera sur la république de la mer, non ?

- En fait, dit Cesar d'un air totalement crétin, techniquement… Je suis déjà le Roi.

- Hein ? s'étrangla Celia, éberluée.

- … Mais dans mon pays, la majorité est à vingt-cinq ans, expliqua-t-il. Donc je ne pourrais régner que dans cinq ans. Et si je ne peux pas… Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus rauque… Le trône devrait revenir à ma cousine Helena… En attendant, c'est ma Tante Hortensia, sa mère, qui s'occupe de la régence…

- Toi… Tu es Roi, répéta Celia, clouée.

- Hum… Oui, sourit Cesar de son air débile.

- … Je comprend mieux pourquoi Celisty crise dès qu'elle te vois… Soupira Celia en se remettant à marcher, cette fois en direction de l'appartement…

- Pourquoi ? Rit Cesar en marchant derrière elle dans la rue. Je ne te parais pas un Roi crédible, mon ange ? »

Au-dessus d'eux, un orage se préparait, lourd de nuages gris…

« Eh bien, pour tout te dire … OUI, tu n'es pas crédible !

- Vraiment ? Rit-il.

- Un Roi… ça ne fait pas apparaître des fleurs pour draguer toutes les filles qu'il croise, par exemple…

- On en revient toujours là, rit-il plus fort… Ton adorable petite jalousie…

- Noooon, tenta de contester Celia, je ne suis pas jalouse ! rougit-elle furieusement.

- Ha Ha Ha ! Ne sois pas si timide…

- Je ne le suis pas, idiot ! Je t'explique pourquoi tu n'es pas crédible en Roi ! bouda-t-elle. Ah, je sais, voilà un autre argument : un Roi n'est pas aussi crétin que toi !

- Cela fait partie de mon charme… Lança-t-il en s'amusant de la voir s'énerver…

- Un charme ? se récria-t-elle. Est-ce qu'un Roi se ballade avec des spaghettis bolognaise sur la tête, d'abord ?

- Oh non, pas mes cheveux, c'est un coup bas ! rit Cesar encourant les bras en l'air tout autour d'elle…

- … Et puis aussi, est-ce qu'un Roi aurait l'idée de s'habiller comme toi ? Non mais, franchement ?

- C'est toi qui as choisis mes habiiiits… Fit-il remarquer d'un large sourire démoniaque.

- Argh ! rougit Celia, touché coulé… C'est parce que tu es un incapable sans aucun goût vestimentaire !

- Donc… Résuma Cesar en savourant à l'avance l'impact de sa phrase… Tu ne me trouves que des défauts. »

L'orage approchant, l'atmosphère devenait lourde, électrique…

Celia se décomposa totalement, devenant d'une pâleur évanescente, avant de partir en panique puissance 50, tourbillonnant en battant l'air des bras :

« … NON ! s'affola-t-elle. C'est pas ce que j'ai diiiis !

- Donc, tu ne me trouves que des qualités… Sourit Cesar en l'achevant par cette phrase…

- Tu es un manipulateur ! s'étrangla-t-elle, outrée.

- Non, ça c'est un défaut…

- Tu m'énerves ! hulula Celia, au paroxysme… Tu m'énerves ! Il n'y a personne qui m'énerve autant que toi ! Tu sais exactement quoi faire pour me rendre complètement folle, complètement vulnérable, complètement dépendante de toi ! Quand tu n'es pas là, je te cherche, quand tu es là, j'ai toujours peur que tu disparaisses, et plus tu t'éloignes, plus je te cours après ! Tu m'agace avec ton ironie, et tes mystères, et tes secrets, j'ai envie de te mettre une baffe dès que tu me fais ton sourire débile, et ne même temps tu me fais rire, et puis je craque, et puis je fonds complètement, et puis je m'accroche à toi, et plus tu es mignon, plus j'ai envie de t'embrasser, mais tu t'échappes encore, alors je pleure, et tu me rassures, et tu me protèges, et je te veux encore plus, tu deviens mon obsession, je pense à toi tout le temps, et je si c'est de la haine ou de l'amour, si c'est de la passion ou de l'addiction, mais en tout cas, ça fait mal, ça fait terriblement mal, tu ne te rend même pas compte combien tu me fais mal, ou peut-être que c'est ce que tu cherches, hein ? … Tu veux que je te déteste ? Eh bien oui, je te déteste… Je te déteste à un point que c'est un plaisir d'être avec toi, et plus je te déteste, plus je voudrais être avec toi, maintenant, tout le temps, cette nuit, toujours… ça a toujours été comme ça, hein ? Je ne me souviens de rien mais c'était déjà comme ça avant… Pourquoi t'as pris le temps de me chercher si c'était pour me faire souffrir quand on se retrouve ? Mais c'est peut-être ça, en vérité… Tu voulais juste retrouver ton jouet… Je ne suis que ton jouet… Et ça t'arrange, au fond, si je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens… Parce que tu te fiches complètement de ce que je ressens !, hurla-t-elle, en larmes…

- … Celia… Pu à peine murmurer Cesar sous cette avalanche, stupéfait…

- Casses toi ! hurla Celia, quasi hystérique, en le plantant sur place. Va donc retrouver ton superbe appartement, et la superbe Bérangère, va donc rejoindre la République de la Mer et ta vie de Roi, je m'en fous ! Casses toi, et laisse moi donc ma vie de merde, mon balai et mon grenier, mon existence n'était sûrement pas meilleure, mais elle était plus simple avant que je te rencontre !

- … Celia… Calme toi, je t'en prie, pardonne moi… Je voulais juste plaisanter…

- Evidemment… Pour toi, tout ça n'est qu'une plaisanterie ! » lança-t-elle, amère, avant de s'enfuir en courant, et le plantant seul au milieu de la rue, complètement déconfit…

L'orage éclata pour de bon, d'un seul coup, déversant toute sa fureur en un déferlement de trombes d'eau…

« CELIA ! » appela Cesar encore une fois, mais le son de sa voix fut couvert par le fracas du tonnerre…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Kip : Hey ! L'épisode n'est pas finit ! C'est juste la quatrième coupure pub ! Cliquez vite sur next pour lire la suite !**_

_**Plok : Les pauvres… Et c'est loin d'être fini…**_


	8. Episode 4 partie 5

Episode 4 – partie 5

_**Semaine 5 – Jeudi**_

Au Royaume des Fleurs, Celisty était décidée à mettre au clair l'histoire de la lettre reçue par Crown. Cette missive était peut-être une preuve de vie de sa mère, trois ans après sa mort présumée, mais surtout c'était la preuve que Celia était Celena. Et Celisty n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son père, et même de tout le continent, si jamais on découvrait que l'enfant de la lune avait survécu et été cachée sur Terre pendant tant d'années…

… Celia était en danger. Tout le monde voudrait mettre la main sur elle. Les Eldweens, Dahlia, et quiconque voudrait s'emparer du pouvoir des anges… Comme autrefois, Celisty était décidée à protéger sa sœur. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids…

Contrairement à Celia, Celisty n'avait jamais eu le moindre pouvoir magique, et c'est ce qui l'avait sauvée. Elle devait utiliser des accessoires magiques comme la majorité des habitants d'Hanami. Cependant, elle était du même sang que Celia . Ses enfants ou ses petits-enfants hériteraient peut-être de ces dons, car cela pouvait sauter d'une génération à l'autre… Et si Celisty avait un jour des enfants, elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'ils aient à endurer les épreuves dont Celena… Dont Celia avait souffert !

En catimini, Celisty se glissa dans les appartements de Lord Crown. Son but : trouver la lettre de Kozue !

Mais elle n'avait pas fait dis pas qu'une voix joyeuse interrompit ses investigations :

« Coucou Princesse ! s'écria un koala magique, bras en l'air…

- Ah ! Kip ! hulula Celisty, furibonde. Tu m'as fait peur, idiot !

- Ce ne serait pas le cas si vous ne cherchiez pas à mes semer tout le temps, ricana-t-il.

- Tu peux parler ! Je trouve que tu as tendance à fuir Plok, ces temps ci… »

Le koala rougit furieusement, battant l'air des bras :

« Ah ! Aucun rapport ! hurla Kip. Je ne fais pas emblant de travailler, contrairement à lui ! La preuve : le Roi n'hésite pas à me confier des missions importantes !

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Demanda Celisty.

- Hé bien figurez-vous, jeune fille, qu'en ce moment je suis chargé de surveiller toutes les personnes qui rendent visite à Lord Crown…

- Heeeein ? se liquéfia Celisty.

- Comme Lord Crown n'a plus toute sa tête, le Roi craint que des personnes mal intentionnées abusent de sa faiblesse… Donc je suis là pour surveiller toutes les conversations de Lord Crown avec ses visiteurs… »

Celisty serra les dents, accusant le coup après cette manœuvre sur l'échiquier de son père… Même si Dahlia ne devait pas savoir ce qui se tramait, il avait dû se douter que Celisty avait parlé avec Crown de Celena et Kozue…

« Bien joué, Papa… Pensa Celisty… Mais tu n'as pas encore remporté la partie ! »

Kip la sonda du regard :

« Celisty… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, sourit-elle d'une manière parfaitement naturelle, je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de mon grand-oncle…

- Il se porte à merveille ! Mais votre père est justement avec lui en ce moment…

- Alors je ne vais pas les déranger… Si on me cherche… Je suis allé me promener !

- Vous avez raison ! sourit Kip. Il fait si beau, Princesse, vous devriez aller à la plage de la Rumba !

- L'océan, hein ? … Oui, d'accord… » rit-elle avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette…

_« … Si jamais mon père trouve cette lettre avant moi… ça va être terrible ! VRAIMENT terrible ! » frémit-elle._

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle prenait le chemin du jardin du Tango au lieu de celui de la plage de la rumba…

Une fois de plus, en arrivant sur ces lieux, les souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire. Autrefois, tous les enfants jouaient ici… Ils aimaient tellement se cacher derrière les arbres, les buissons, les parterres de fleurs…

« Hé, Celia… Dit doucement une voix près d'elle.

- Il y a tant de fleurs ici… Murmura Celisty, perdue dans ses pensées…

- C'est parce que toutes les fleurs du monde sont ici.

- Vraiment ? »

En redressant la tête, elle croisa le regard doux de Liam, qui se promenait dans le jardin depuis un moment déjà, en récoltant des brassées de fleurs.

« Oh là là ! s'étonna Celisty, une goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe. Tu en as cueillies beaucoup !

- Ah… Murmura Liam, encore plus gêné… J'ai eu… Un petit incident, l'autre jour… Et une partie de ma collection a été détruite…

- Oh… Je suis désolée… Compatit Celisty.

- Ce n'est rien ! sourit Liam. Ça se remplace vite ! Regarde… Voici une Rose transparente. Et une Monkey Slide… Et une Panda Chew… Et du persil des vaches…

- Des vaches ? se récria Celisty.

- Aussi nommée Apiaceae, Anthrisque des bois ou Cerfeuil Sauvage… Et c'est la fleur préférée de Luciano. Dans son pays, c'est l'emblème du courage… »

Celisty eu un petit rire :

« … J'ignorais que Luciano s'intéressait aux fleurs, maintenant !

- Ah, murmura Liam… J'ai fais son éducation… NON, c'est pas CE QUE TU CROIS ! rougit-il…

- Moi, je ne crois rien du tout… Rit Celisty de plus belle…

- Hem ! toussa Liam, vraiment gêné…

- Ceci dit… Cela fait très longtemps que je connais Luciano, continua la jeune fille. Et j'ai toujours deviné… Quand il était amoureux de quelqu'un…

- H … Hein ? » s'étrangla Liam, rouge flamme.

« Luciano et moi, on a les mêmes réactions… Soupira Celisty. Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un… On veut absolument le protéger.

- Oui… C'est vrai… Murmura Liam avec un hochement de tête et un sourire tendre.

- C'est pour cela que je ne lui ai plus parlé pendant plusieurs années … Continua Celisty, sachant que Liam comprendrait entre les lignes. Il protégeait la personne que j'aimais. Il était devenu, en quelque sorte, mon rival… »

Liam avait compris… Il cligna des yeux.

« Tu as recommencé à me parler à partir du moment où il est devenu mon Prince Knight… »

Elle rit encore en respirant une fleur.

« … Tu en auras fait, des jalouses, Liam… Même moi, aussi, quelque part… »

Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur le garçon.

« Tu es amoureux de Luciano, n'est-ce pas , Liam ? » demanda-t-elle doucement mais avec une franchise sidérante.

Cloué par cette réplique, le garçon en demeura les yeux ronds et sa mâchoire touchant le sol. Celisty eu à nouveau un petit rire.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais crois moi, ça crève les yeux…

- … Vraiment… Murmura Liam en effleurant les Anthrisques des bois…

- C'est pour cela que je me suis étonnée en te découvrant plus… Affirmé, ces temps ci.

- Tu parles de mes crises de psychopathe ? Demanda Liam avec un rire amer.

- Non… Je trouve juste que tu es… Plus… Ne prends pas mal cet adjectif, mais tu es plus « mec », plus viril !

- … Viril… » répéta Liam en s'écrasant au sol, achevé…

« C'est pour cela que je pensais que tu avais déclaré ton amour à Luciano…

- … En fait… Non… J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps… » avoua Liam dans un murmure, rougissant en se repassant la scène du laboratoire…

« Ah ! s'exclama Celisty, victorieuse. J'en étais sûre !

- Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu ! frémit Liam en s'éloignant…

- Attends ! » rit Celisty en tentant de le rattraper, et dans son geste, elle aggripa une fleur rouge…

La seconde d'après, elle poussa un petit cri :

« … Aïe !

- Celia ! s'inquiéta Liam en retournant vers la Princesse.

- Aieuh ! gémit Celisty, les larmes aux yeux, en agitant ses mains. Il y avait une abeille sur la fleur ! Cette garce m'a piqué !

- ça va aller… Ne bouge pas ! »

Liam prit la main de Celisty dans la sienne et retira doucement le dard de son doigt.

« Aaaah … Elle ne m'a pas loupé ! gémit la Princesse.

- Attends… Je crois avoir vu ça à côté… »

Liam cueillit proprement un pissenlit et en brisa la tige pour recueillir la substance blanche et laiteuse qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Cette substance est idéale pour enlever les verrues, les boutons, les grains de beauté, des durillons, elle apaise les piqûres d'abeilles, et les ampoules…. Enuméra-t-il en appliquant la sève apaisante sur Celisty… ça devrait aller, maintenant …

- Merci ! sourit la jeune fille, réconfortée. Toi aussi tu es très prévenant, Liam… »

Le regard du garçon se voila de tristesse…

« Je… Dois rentrer à la résidence Goodrich. Olive espère beaucoup te revoir… Viendras-tu lui rendre visite ?

- O … Olive ? » s'étonna Celisty, avant de se reprendre, mal à l'aise :

« … Bien sûr ! Dès demain ! … Je… Voudrais… Lui trouver un cadeau présentable…

- Fais vite je t'en prie, et laisse tomber le protocole. Le temps… Le temps s'échappe trop vite… » murmura Liam en s'en allant tristement.

Celisty, qui ignorait tout de l'état d'Olive, se sentit bien bête et se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit de mal…

Décidément… Elle était complètement larguée depuis son retour !

Histoire d'échapper à la déprime qui la menaçait, elle décida de suivre les conseils de Kip et prit le chemin de la plage de la rumba. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas dans le sable qu'elle aperçut Vince, installé sur un rocher, une canne à pêche à la main…

« … ça alors ! … Bonjour Vince ! sourit Celisty en allant vers lui…

- Hé… Salut, Celia. Regarde un peu le pêcheur !... Et ça mord bien aujourd'hui !

- Heu… C'est la première fois que je vois un Prince en train de… Enfin, tu sais… Ce n'est peut-être pas une activité très convenable…

- Peut-être, mais c'est vraiment très amusant ! Tu devrais essayer !

- V … Vraiment ? Se liquéfia Celisty, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, c'est pas très compliqué. Il suffit de prendre l'hameçon, là… Et tu accroches un appât… Là ! » dit-il en brandissant une boîte grouillant de vers tortillant leurs corps gras…

« Argh, c'est quoi ces… Mais c'est vraiment dégoûtant !, hulula Celisty, apeurée et écoeurée…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? L'interrogea Vince, le regard rond. Tu n'en as pas fait toute une histoire, l'autre fois, quand tu m'as fait un shampoing avec…

- Un… Un shampoing ? se récria Celisty, verte…

- Allez, je te laisse tenir ma canne à pêche si tu les touches…

- Mais… Mais… Mais… De quoi tu me parles au juste, là ? s'étrangla Celisty, passant du vert au rouge flamboyant…

- Tout est dans le poignet : tu la tiens avec douceur et fermeté…

- … V … Vince… S'étrangla Celisty en reculant de dix pas…

- Elle a raison ! C'est pas bientôt fini, tes allusions de petit pervers ? » s'exclama une voix insolente tandis que deux mains poussaient le malheureux Vince à l'eau ! Le petit blond plongea la tête la première dans les vagues salées, et en ressortit totalement furibond :

« Ah ! C'est moi qui ait inventé cette blague, Michael ! »

… Celisty en demeura totalement abasourdie.

Au bord de l'eau venait d'arriver un garçon de l'âge de Vince, et ce plaisantin riait de bon cœur au tour qu'il venait de lui jouer. Michael semblait un petit lutin, avec ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, sa peau très blanche et les yeux bleus pétillants de malice qui dévoraient son fin et joli visage… Un pansement sur sa joue lui donnait un air de garnement mais sa tenue, dans les tons verts et extrêmement luxueuse, trahissait son véritable rang…

« … Prince… Michael ? Demanda Celisty, qui le rencontrait pour la toute première fois…

- Ah ! s'exclama Vince, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations… Celia, voici Michael, Prince du Royaume de Trèfle… C'est mon meilleur pote, on est nés le même jour, on a eu la même nounou, on a fait toute notre scolarité ensemble…

- Et inventé plein de blagues ensemble… Rit Michael.

- C'est mon jumeau de demi cerveau ! ricana Vince.

- Je voiiiis… Commenta Celisty, hyper gênée. Eh bien, Prince Michael… Je suis enchantée !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma belle ! lança-t-il avec une insolence aussi déstabilisante que adorable.

- Ah… Hem… Merci ! rougit Celisty.

- Michael est venu au Royaume des fleurs à ma demande… Continua Vince.

- Ah… Effectivement… Vous êtes très… Liés… Toussa Celisty.

- En fait, je dois présenter Michael à Kiefer, comme je lui ai promis, avant de pouvoir rompre l'engagement qui lie nos pays…

- Co … Comment ça ? Demanda Celisty.

- J'ai décidé de ne plus être Prince Knight au service de l'empire de Nezzie… L'informa Vince d'un ton plus sérieux. Alors pour que Nezzie ne perde pas son influence politique, j'ai demandé à Michael, dont le pays est plus puissant que le mien, de devenir le Prince Knight de Kiefer !

- Mais… Qu'en pense Kiefer ? S'étrangla Celisty.

- Bah, l'un ou l'autre, je suis sûr qu'il ne verra même pas la différence… Soupira Vince. Et puis ça arrange aussi Michael, dans l'affaire…

- J'ai tellement fait de bêtises à Trèfle que mon père a menacé de m'enfermer dans un monastère ! … MOI ! … Dans un monastère… Avec toutes les poulettes qui se promènent dans la nature ! soupira Michael en levant les yeux au ciel…

- C'est vrai que tu es le plus sérieux adversaire de Cesar au titre du plus grand collectionneur de râteaux du continent ! ricana Vince.

- Au fait chérie, dit Michael en passant un bras autour de la taille de Celisty, tu as un petit copain ?

- Reviens quand tu auras mué et perdu tes dents de lait… La tacla sèchement celle –ci en ôtant son bras de sa taille.

- Et vlan ! ricana Vince. Tu viens de goûter au coup de râteau spécial de Celia !

- Miaou ! fit Michael d'un air canaille.

- C'est ça… Je vous laisse jouer dans votre bac à sable comme lorsque vous aviez deux ans… dit Celisty en s'éloignant. Remarquez ça n'a pas changé : vous en tenez toujours une couche…

- Deux râteaux ! comptabilisa Vince.

- A force peut-être j'aurais une pelle ! » rit Michael.

… Et Celisty pensa « Pauvre Kiefer » en entendant leurs rires débiles jusqu'à l'autre bout de la plage.

A la résidence Goodrich, Luciano était passé par sa chambre, simplement à la recherche d'un papier pour une réunion de ministres, lorsque son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine. Sur son bureau l'attendait une lettre, dont il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture…

Seuls deux mots étaient écris. Deux mots qui le firent frémir, réveillant des souvenirs enfouis…

_« … Rejoins moi… »_

…

La pluie redoublait de violence sur Tokyo…

Les rares personnes qui traînaient encore dans les rues couraient, en imperméable, et un mouchoir pressé sur les lèvres quand ils n'avaient pas un masque…

La psychose des pluies radioactives avait redoublé depuis Fukushima, au mois de Mars précédent, même si, selon le gouvernement, la situation était à présent sous contrôle…

Cesar ne se protégeait pas en courant sous la pluie, le cœur battant à tout rompre au point qu'il en avait presque le souffle coupé…

Depuis deux jours, il arpentait Tokyo dans tous les sens à la recherche de Celia. Elle n'était ni à l'appartement, ni au grenier… On ne l'avait pas vue au temple Mikazuki, ni chez Catherine… Cesar avait interrogé toutes les personnes supposées connaître Celia, fouillé toutes les rues et toutes les boutiques qu'ils avaient arpentées… Mortifié de peur, il était même allé jusque dans les hôpitaux et les commissariats… Elle n'était nulle part… Nulle part…

Celia était seule… Fragile… Vulnérable… Et bouleversée…

Elle était en danger face à toutes les menaces « ordinaires » de Tokyo, avec tous les tordus qui pouvaient s'attaquer à elle, et elle était aussi seule face aux Eldweens…

… Et Cesar n'arrivait pas à la retrouver ! … Il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver !

Lui, son Prince Knight !... Quelle honte ! Il était indigne de la protéger…

Il n'avait ni dormit, ni mangé, ni bu depuis la disparition de Celia… Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il usait toutes ses forces dans ses recherches…

Seule comptait Celia… Il devait la retrouver. A tout prix !

« Où es tu ?... Où es tu ? » répétait-il tout bas avec angoisse en courant d'un lieu à l'autre.

Si le ciel déchaîné pouvait l'entendre, qu'il le guide vers elle pour ne plus jamais la perdre…

_**Semaine 5 – Vendredi**_

Liam, le cœur battant, se tenait devant la porte de Luciano. Il lui suffisait de frapper… Il lui suffirait de lui dire… Après… Il n'aurait qu'à entendre sa réponse. Bonne ou mauvaise. Il voulait juste…

Entendre sa réponse…

« … Altesse ? »

Un garde le surprit dans son geste, et Liam usa de son sourire le plus naturel :

« Hem ! Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Si vous cherchez le Prince Luciano, celui-ci s'est absenté…

- Absenté ? … Répéta Liam… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il a dit où il se rendait ?

- Non, votre Altesse…

- Ah… » fit Liam d'une toute petite voix, peinant à cacher sa déception…

Alors, la tête basse, il rebroussa chemin dans le couloir pour se rendre au chevet d'Olive…

Dans la forêt du Fox Trot, Klaus ouvrit sa montre à gousset. 10 heures 20. Deux heures de retard…. Luciano ne viendrait plus… La veille au soir, il lui avait laissé un message pour lui demander de le rejoindre ici, comme autrefois…

Mais le beau brun n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon. Pourtant, d'après ses espions bien placés, Klaus savait que Luciano avait quitté très tôt la résidence Goodrich sans en informer Liam…

Klaus esquissa un demi sourire. Ce n'était pas une défaite complète. Il avait semé le trouble dans le cœur de Luciano, il en était sûr. Il avait bien quitté la résidence pour le rejoindre, c'était évident… Mais au dernier moment il avait renoncé…

« … Tu finiras par venir… » sourit Klaus, sûr de lui et de sa victoire…

En attendant de gagner cette bataille, il devait aussi avancer sa stratégie pour l'autre… Malgré leur baiser passionné au marché de la Samba, Celia était plus résistante que prévu… Mais il savait sur quel ton jouer pour l'attendrir… Il allait marquer des points décisifs contre tous ses rivaux.

C'était sûr ! Il aurait Celia. Ou Luciano. Ou les deux ! C'était indiscutable !

… C'est donc armé de son charme et de toute sa prétention que Klaus vint frapper à la porte de la chambre de Celisty, une demi heure plus tard. Celle-ci, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette visite, fut liquéfiée de honte, les yeux ronds, lorsqu'elle vint lui ouvrir en robe de chambre.

« … K … Klaus ?

- Hé. Salut, Celia.

- … Q … Que se passe-t-il ? … Personne ne m'a annoncé ta visite… Ce n'est pas protocolaire… Est-ce grave ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être surprise… Je suis juste venu traîner, c'est d'accord ?

- Traîner… Se liquéfia Celisty. Ah, heu… Hem ! Oui, bien sûr ! dit-elle en la laissant entrer dans la chambre… Veux-tu… Que je te verse une tasse de thé ? » demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le service, fumant sur la table de la terrasse…

« Oh, ne t'inquiéte pas pour ça… » sourit Klaus.

Il promena son regard sur les nombreux accessoires qui ornaient la chambre de Celisty.

« Hé, au fait… Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de la jeune fille… Tu prêtes toujours ton diadème à Kip ?

- A … A Kip ? s'étrangla Celisty, abasourdie.

- Tu te rappelles, le diadème que nous avons repris à Isabel au Marché périodique ? »

Celisty tenta de dissimuler le vide abyssal et glacé qui traversait son esprit… Isabel ? … Le diadème ? … Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore, cette histoire ?

« Oh… Heu… Je crois que je n'ai pas beaucoup utilisé ce diadème dernièrement… Toussa-t-elle. Il est un peu cassé…

- Oh, eh bien c'est dommage… J'aurais bien aimé que tu fasses une nouvelle blague à Kip ! rit Klaus.

- Oui, c'est vraiment dommage ! rit Celisty plus nerveusement.

- Hé hé hé…

- Ha ha ha …

- Ha ha ha ha ha !

- Ha ha ha ha ha ! »

_« Mais pourquoi je ris comme une grosse cruche ? »_ hurla Celisty dans sa tête.

« … Je … Je n'ai pas ris autant depuis bien longtemps… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix plus fragile…

- Moi aussi… Dit doucement Klaus en se rapprochant plus encore… Je n'ai pas ri si fort depuis… Depuis ce temps là…

- … Ce temps là… » murmura Celisty, les yeux perdus dans le vague et le passé enfuit…

« Quand j'étais tout petit, il y avait cette fille avec qui je jouais beaucoup… » dit Klaus en prenant sa main dans la sienne…

Celisty frémit, comprenant parfaitement, sa gorge se nouant d'émotion en découvrant qu'il se souvenait…

« … Une petite fille…

- Un jour, cette fille a dessiné un portrait de moi. Cette image était si drôle ! » sourit Klaus tendrement.

Celisty sourit aussi…

De Kozue, elle avait hérité un certain sens artistique et un goût pour le dessin et la peinture…

… Mais à l'époque, ce qu'elle dessinait était totalement affreux !

« J'ai tellement ri devant mon portrait, continua Klaus, qu'en témoignage de ma gratitude, j'ai donné un collier à cette fille… »

La main de Celisty se crispa nerveusement dans la sienne…

« … Le collier s'est avéré être un trésor national, dit Klaus. Je l'avais pris parce qu'il était joli mais cela a causé un grand émoi dans le château. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais confessé que c'était moi.

- Ha ha ! rit Celisty de plus en plus nerveusement. Parce que tu aurais eu de gros ennuis.

- … Ainsi, le collier n'a jamais été retrouvé, conclue Klaus. Et personne ne sait qui l'a maintenant… »

Celisty devint d'une pâleur presque spectrale, tremblant à présent fébrilement… Le collier d'émeraudes était suspendu juste derrière elle, bien en vue, impossible de le rater ! Klaus se rapprocha plus encore, et le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à cogner et cavaler de manière éperdue…

« Q … Qui a-t-il, Klaus ? Parvint-elle tout juste à murmurer.

- J'aurais dû me douter que cette fille, c'était toi… » chuchota-t-il sensuellement à son oreille…

« Oh… Heu… Je… Bégaya Celisty, perdue…

- ça fait si longtemps… Je veux dire, on se voit vraiment beaucoup, maintenant… Et tu as chéri ce collier pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-il en effleurant les cheveux de la jeune fille… Merci beaucoup !

- Ah… Haha, tenta-t-elle désespérément de rire en se sentant de plus en plus faible à ses paroles… O … Oui…

- … Tu te rappelles le portrait de moi que tu as dessiné ?... Chuchota Klaus en frôlant de ses lèvres son oreille… Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit alors ?

- Oui… Rit doucement Celisty, totalement envoûtée… J'ai dit… J'ai dit… _Tu as l'air d'une grenouille !_ rit-elle pour de bon.

- Oui ! rit Klaus aussi, doucement. C'était si drôle ! J'avais de la peinture verte sur la figure !

- Oui… Une vraie petite grenouille… »

Un frisson l'envahit lorsque Klaus glissa sa main sur son petit visage, redressant son menton.

« … Celisty… »

… Oh mon Dieu ! … Il avait dit son prénom !... Son prénom à ELLE !

… Et il l'avait dit… D'un ton tellement… Touchant…

« … Celisty… Ce n'est rien de moins qu'un miracle… Pouvoir se retrouver comme ça…

- O … Oui… C'est tellement vrai… » murmura-t-elle, hypnotisée par l'intensité de son regard, qui la brûlait toute entière…

L'autre bras du garçon glissa en une caresse explicite dans son dos, l'attirant plus près de lui encore…

« … Klaus… » chuchota Celisty dans un souffle, à l'agonie…

Il n'avait plus qu'à lui porter le coup de grâce, se penchant légèrement pour embrasser délicatement la naissance de son cou diaphane, puis son épaule nue…

« Celisty… Je veux que nous soyons heureux comme en ce temps là…

- N … Nous… » bégaya-t-elle, bouleversée, les larmes aux yeux…

… Echec et mat. Il esquissa le sourire de la victoire avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, et de l'entraîner dans un baiser torride et sensuel… Celisty perdit pied, se raccrocha à lui, avant de s'abandonner à cet assaut passionné. Il la guidait, la brûlait, la possédait toute entière… Seul comptait Klaus, l'odeur de Klaus, la chaleur de Klaus, et la danse hypnotique et savoureuse de sa langue contre la sienne, jusqu'au vertige…

Il ne relâcha son étreinte que lorsqu'il fut certain de lui avoir coupé le souffle, les idées, et toute résistance… Posant la question…

Non… Ce n'était même pas une question, c'était un ordre :

« Celisty… Je veux que tu sois ma partenaire. »

… Mais à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots :

« … Non, Klaus, non !... Demande moi tout ce que tu veux… Tout ce que tu veux… Mais pas de danser !... ça me fait trop peur ! »

Après avoir marqué un temps de surprise, il eu un sourire d'excuses embarrassé, l'attirant plus tendrement vers lui…

« Ok. Je comprends… Je comprends… Ne t'en fais pas… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, et je n'ai réussit qu'à te faire pleurer, Celisty, dit-il en frôlant d'une main apaisante ses cheveux… Je te demande pardon… Je suis un beau salaud…

- Non, c'est faux ! » protesta la jeune fille en se raccrochant à lui, avant d'avouer avec une sincérité aussi touchante que désarmante :

« … Je t'aime Klaus ! … Je t'ai toujours aimé ! … Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi et… Non, ne va pas croire que je suis aveugle ! Je sais très bien que je suis loin d'être la première… Et je ne suis même pas celle qui compte… Ni « celui » qui compte… Mais en ce moment toute ma vie est en train de partir dans le décor… Et mon seul repère… La seule chose dont je suis sûre… La seule chose qui n'ait pas changé… C'est que je t'aime, Klaus ! »

Klaus se cristallisa des pieds à la tête. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça…

Des déclarations d'amour, il en avait reçu des milliers. Toutes les filles qui se disaient folles de lui et qui lui couraient après… Et bien sûr que son but était d'en arriver là avec Celisty…

… Mais elle, elle le disait en toute connaissance de cause…

… En ayant deviné son passé et en ayant compris qu'il avait un plan en tête…

… Il était celui qui comptait pour elle plus que tout…

… Elle l'aimait avec ses défauts, son égoïsme, son hypocrisie…

… Elle l'aimait même s'il jouait avec elle pour faire revenir Luciano…

… Et c'était terrifiant pour Klaus…

… Car en un instant, ce n'était plus lui qui menait le jeu…

… En une seconde, elle avait étalé toutes ses cartes sur la table…

… Et rien n'effrayait plus Klaus que la vérité éclatant au grand jour !

« … Tu m'aimes… Alors que tu as compris quel genre de type je suis ? Demanda-t-il, gorge nouée…

- Oui… Et je ne me fais aucune illusion. Je n'attends rien de toi. Je ne te demanderais rien… Sauf une chose : je ne veux pas danser. Ni avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre… C'est au-dessus de mes forces, tu comprends ?

- Alors… Que puis-je espérer de toi ?

- … Ce que tu veux… Tout ce que tu veux… Pleura Celisty. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas… Même si tu ne veux pas de moi… Laisse moi au moins t'aimer en secret, comme avant…

- Je… »

Il s'interrompit, ses bras enlaçant plus étroitement encore Celisty :

« … J'en ai assez des secrets… » murmura tout à coup le garçon d'un ton presque épuisé, dévoilant une faille dans son masque de perfection…

Celisty se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, noua ses mains à la nuque du garçon et l'embrassa tout doucement, longuement, lentement…

Les mains de Klaus s'égarèrent sur la robe de chambre, firent glisser la ceinture dans un léger bruissement de tissu… Celisty fondit littéralement sous ses gestes, le laissa plonger ses mains à l'intérieur de la robe de chambre, dégrafer sa chemise de nuit, explorer son corps nu… Et elle ne se gêna pas pour lui rendre ses caresses impatientes et fiévreuses, multipliant les frôlements malicieux pour le dévêtir… Leurs souffles s'accéléraient, entrecoupés de baisers et de frôlements de plus en plus indécents… Les gémissements de Celisty se faisaient de plus en plus aigus à mesure que les caresses de Klaus se faisaient de plus en plus intimes… Tous les deux brûlaient du désir d'aller plus loin…

… Mais…

Dans le couloir, derrière la porte de la chambre, retentirent deux voix bien connues :

« Ah ! Kip ! Te voilà ! Je voulais justement te parler !

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Plok…

- Pourquoi ? Tu es si pressé que cela ?

- Je suis le chaperon de la Princesse, je te rappelle… Et donc là… Je vais voir la Princesse !

- Mais attends… »

Klaus et Celisty se figèrent dans leurs gestes, le cœur battant et le cerveau en vrille. Klaus, en quatrième vitesse, ramassa en une seconde sa dignité et toutes ses affaires, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Celisty, et s'enfuit par la terrasse comme un amant coupable, bondissant sur une autre terrasse juste en dessous, qui se trouvait être celle… Qui se trouvait être celle de la Princesse Kylie, l'impératrice du pays de Corail en personne, en visite au royaume des fleurs !

« Oh ! … Vous avez de bien jolies joues, jeune homme… Commenta la sœur du grand-père de Celia et Celisty devant cette apparition…

- Ah ! … Merci ! rougit-il en se ruant vers la porte de sa chambre pour s'enfuir…

- … Celles de derrière sont pas mal non plus ! » commenta la vieille dame d'un petit rire amusé avant que sa silhouette ne disparaisse…

De son côté, Celisty s'était enfermée dans sa salle de bains, se jetant sous le jet glacé de la douche histoire de refroidir sa fièvre et effacer toute trace de ces quelques minutes totalement hors de contrôle…

« Princesse ! Êtes-vous làààà ? » demanda Kip en entrant dans la chambre…

- Oui, oui ! répondit-elle depuis la salle de bains. Je viens… Hem ! De me réveiller… Et je fais ma toilette, ah, ah ! »

Plok entra à son tour dans la chambre…

Il repéra les deux tasses de thé oubliées sur la table… Le collier d'émeraudes détaché du mur… La robe de chambre par terre… Le lit était impeccable, mais la moquette piétinée de manière étrange… Et… Tiens, tiens, tiens … N'avait-il pas déjà vu ce foulard oublié là… Au cou du Prince Klaus ?

Plok évalua les conséquences s'il faisait part de ses soupçons à Kip…

Kip en furie stade 1 : Il allait hululer de manière stridente et hurler de toutes ses cordes vocales, et même le Roi Dahlia l'entendrait au château de la valse.

Kip en furie stade 2 : Il pourchasserait Klaus dans tout le royaume, une tronçonneuse à la main, bien décidé à leur faire payer ses crimes et le déshonneur de Celisty…

Kip en furie stade 3 : Il sortirait l'annuaire de la diplomatie, et exigeant réparation, ordonnerait le mariage immédiat de ces deux enfants. Entre temps, Dahlia serait sûrement décédé d'une crise cardiaque, le Roi est mort, vive la Reine !

Fatigué et ayant déjà la migraine à l'idée de toute la paperasse administrative, Plok choisit de se taire.

« Kip… Je te laisse surveiller la Princesse… Dit-il. Je vais… Réfléchir à quelque chose…

- C'est cela, va donc… » répliqua Kip d'un air indifférent en époussetant les accessoires magiques de Celisty…

Plok s'empara de l'un d'eux, en forme de papillon bleu, et le posa sur la tête de Kip.

« P … Plok ? s'étrangla ce dernier, rouge carmin.

- Je crois… Je crois que nous devrons bientôt reprendre notre deuxième forme… » chuchota Plok tout bas, pour ne pas être entendu de Celisty dans la salle de bains…

Kip eu un léger frisson.

« … Je crois aussi. Celia est certainement retournée sur terre pour aller au temple Mikazuki. Elle a du apprendre beaucoup de choses… Ses souvenirs vont revenir…

- Et notre mission va s'accomplir… »

Kip hocha la tête, guettant le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bains…

« … Nos deux petites Princesses méritent d'être heureuses…

- Oui… Tu as raison. »

Plok effleura doucement le papillon bleu, et quitta en silence la pièce…

…

Celia trébucha dans une flaque, qui lui renvoya son triste reflet. Après trois jours à errer sans but, éreintée, épuisée, affamée, elle se sentait la loque la plus misérable et méprisable au monde… Comme elle connaissait le lycée comme sa poche, elle s'y était cachée de temps en temps, en jouant à cache cache avec l'intendante, Leiko et Cesar…

… Cesar…

… Celia s'en voulait horriblement pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit …

… Elle avait été cruelle, injuste et méchante…

… Elle avait été…

… Egoïste…

… Cesar appartenait à Hanami, et elle, à la Terre…

… Il était un Prince… Non… Il était un Roi…

… Et elle n'était RIEN …

Même en admettant qu'elle était bien la Princesse Celena…

… Elle était morte pour Hanami…

… Et Cesar ne pourrait pas rester son Prince Knight…

… Un Roi a d'autres projets que de veiller sur une pauvre idiote amnésique.

… C'était donc là la vérité qui lui déchirait le cœur…

… Un jour il retournerait loin, là-bas, au Royaume de la mer, du continent de Roserasia, du monde de Hanami, dans une autre dimension…

… Et elle resterait ici à Tokyo, au Japon, sur Terre…

… Elle s'en fichait pas mal, des royaumes et des dimensions, avant…

… Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus y penser sans avoir mal ?

… Tellement mal ?

Celia se figea soudain dans sa course, à bout de souffle. Autour d'elle s'élevait une brume épaisse et, à travers le rideau de pluie, elle distinguait à peine la lueur du lampadaire de la rue où elle se trouvait…

Son cœur connu un nouveau choc lorsqu'au fond de cette rue, elle vit tout un tourbillon de pastilles bleutées apparaître et déchirer l'espace en ouvrant un passage béant entre les dimensions…

Celia, déjà frissonnante sous la pluie, se glaça de terreur en reconnaissant l'allure presque fantomatique et les costumes des sorciers Eldweens qui s'échappèrent de ce vortex…

« … On dirait qu'on se retrouve… Princesse de la lune… » ricana leur chef, qu'elle reconnu comme celui qui avait dévasté le Jardin du Tango…

Celia écarquilla les yeux de terreur, serra le poing, et…

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, détala comme un lapin, courant le plus vite possible…

« Oh… On joue à chat ? » ricana le sorcier en se lançant à sa poursuite, flanqué de ses sbires…

…

Au Royaume des fleurs, dans la salle des fêtes où s'affairaient des décorateurs, Cynthia s'entraînait à la danse avec Tony sur un menuet. La jeune fille alignait les pas avec une grâce et une classe toute aérienne, presque angevine…

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, une petite voix se fit entendre, enthousiaste :

« … Bravo ! C'était magnifique !

- Merci, Olive... » Sourit Cynthia en s'avançant vers la Princesse convalescente, qui avait assisté à la danse avec son frère, en spectateurs…

Liam, qui ne supportait plus de voir Olive s'éteindre lentement dans sa chambre, avait décidé de l'emmener se promener en fauteuil roulant, espérant qu'un peu de distraction améliorerait, si ce n'est sa santé, au moins son moral…

« Merci, Cynthia… Sourit faiblement Olive… Si je pouvais… Je t'applaudirais…

- C'est à moi d'applaudir ton courage, répondit celle-ci en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne…

- Tu verras… Bientôt… Tu seras assez forte pour serrer Cynthia dans tes bras… Dit Liam, avec un large sourire optimiste mais la gorge nouée…

- Et… Je pourrais danser avec Cynthia, hein ? Demanda Olive, son visage s'éclairant un peu…

- Bien sûr, j'en serais ravie ! sourit Cynthia en retenant ses larmes…

- Il y aura un bal demain… N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Olive.

- Oui, dit Tony doucement en se penchant vers la Princesse… Le festival de la fondation se tiendra principalement au parc du Jive. Selon la rumeur, le Roi choisira un couple pour danser le grand final. C'est passionnant…

- … Oui… Peut-être… Que j'entendrais la musique de ma chambre… » sourit tristement Olive…

Alors que les cœurs de Liam, Cynthia et Tony se serraient, Vince interrompit la scène avec sa délicatesse habituelle, arrivant presque en fanfare, accompagné de Michael :

« Yo ! Salut la compagnie ! Ça avance bien, la déco, on dirait ! lança le petit blond à un valet stupéfait.

- Tiens donc ! ironisa Tony. Son Altesse Vince daigne ENFIN se présenter à son cours de danse !

- Mais non, mon lapin ! répliqua aussitôt le petit blond. Le studio de danse est fermé ! Alors, je ne peux pas prendre de cours ! Oh oh oh oh !

- Alors tu ne participeras pas au bal demain ? Demanda Cynthia, volant au secours de Tony…

- Et avec qui je danserais ? Soupira Vince en hochant les épaules. Et je vous déconseille Michael, dit-il en levant un pouce en direction de son ami. Ce mec a deux pieds gauches, et il écrase les orteils des autres avec ! »

Ne répliquant même pas à cette vanne, Michael se glissa suavement auprès de Cynthia :

« Salut, toiiii… Ne perds pas une chance avec moi, je pourrais être l'homme de tes rêves…

- Gniiiih… S'étrangla Tony en croquant nerveusement dans une carotte.

- Pour être un homme, commence déjà par finir ta croissance et avoir des poils au menton, balança Cynthia dans les dents de Michael.

- Et Vlan ! Trois râteaux pour Mickey, trois ! » ricana Vince.

Le visage d'Olive s'éclaira soudain, et son rire adorable, un rire sincère, retentit dans l'air :

« L'homme de ses rêves… Ah, ah, ah, ah ! »

Michael se figea de surprise en apercevant la petite convalescente, mais c'était une surprise touchée… Et même … Bienveillante…

« Bonjour, Princesse… Dit-il en faisant la révérence devant Olive.

- Bonjour… Sourit-elle faiblement…

- Serais-je incorrect si je me propose d'être votre cavalier, demain, au festival de la fondation ?

- P … PAS QUESTION ! » s'exclama Liam en mode Dark, la lueur du meurtre lui passant dans l'œil, avant d'être éloigné par Tony, Vince et Cynthia :

« Du caaaalme… Lui chuchota celle-ci.

- … Mais !

- Altesse, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour votre sœur de rester en retrait cette fois, dit Tony tout bas…

- … Mais ce type…

- Regarde le visage d'Olive ! » dit Vince.

Liam releva la tête, stupéfait…

Le visage de sa sœur, d'une pâleur presque spectrale ces derniers jours, était en train de reprendre des couleurs… La vie, la vie et l'espoir se lisaient littéralement dans son regard :

« Je… Je suis désolée, mais… A cause de ma maladie… Je suis totalement incapable de danser…

- Je comprend, sourit Michael. Dans ce cas vous allez être obligée de guérir vite !

- O … Bligée ? Répéta Olive, en tombant des nues.

- Oui. Car lorsque vous serez guérie, c'est à moi que vous accorderez votre première danse… Et je suis impatient ! affirma Michael avec un aplomb sidérant.

- JE VAIS LE TUER ! hurla Liam en s'échappant des mains de Cynthia et Tony…

- Noooon ! s'exclama Vince en se suspendant au cou de Liam, ne fais pas ça ! C'est mon remplaçant ! Je dois le présenter à Kiefer avant de rompre mon serment de Knight !

- Hein ? » s'exclamèrent les Princesses et Tony d'une seule voix.

Liam lui-même en fut tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia ses idées de meurtre.

« Tu plaisantes ? demanda-t-il en reposant Vince au sol.

- Pas du tout, cette fois… Affirma Vince, très sérieux. J'ai déjà fait part à Kiefer de ma décision…

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Olive dans son fauteuil… Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

- Non, Olive, non ! affirma Vince en allant vers elle… Cela n'a absolument aucun rapport avec toi, je t'assure… Dit-il en lui prenant tendrement la main.

- … C'est vrai ? … Demanda timidement la jeune file, rougissant en plongeant son regard dans le sien…

- Tout à fait ! s'exclama Michael en éloignant Vince d'Olive… En vérité, si Vince ne peut plus être le Knight de Kiefer… C'est parce qu'il a des poux !

- Q … Quoi ? frémit Cynthia en reculant de deux mètres…

- Oui ! hulula Michael. Vince a des poux ! Et la varicelle ! Et six orteils à chaque pied ! Oh oh oh oh !

- Tout compte fait… Grinça Vince… Liam, tu peux le tuer.

- OUAIS ! » s'exclama Dark Liam le psychopathe en se mettant à poursuivre Michael dans toute la salle des fêtes, sous le regard désabusé de Tony, qui grignotait sa carotte d'un air fatigué…

« … Vince… Quelle est la vraie raison ? » demanda Olive, inquiète.

Vince secoua la tête, puis, se penchant délicatement, déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la Princesse.

« Prends soin de toi, Olive… Je te souhaite aussi de guérir vite. »

… Il se statufia de terreur en entendant un hurlement psychopathe dans son dos :

« … VINCE … JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

De son côté Celisty, remise de ses émotions matinales, était partie seule, encore une fois, jusqu'au lac de la valse viennoise. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tous les évènements qui s'étaient précipités depuis son retour… A ses sentiments totalement chamboulés… Et au moyen de préserver Celia du chaos qui suivrait sa « résurrection »…

Tout naturellement, Celisty se rendit à l'endroit où se situait autrefois l'arche des anges… Celui où avait disparu Celena…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Luciano, qui se tenait exactement à cet endroit ! Il contemplait d'un œil triste et douloureux, un peu éteint, la place vide du monument et les eaux du lac alentours…

Celisty se figea, le cœur serré…

… Luciano …

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Luciano avait été son ami le plus proche. Enfant, elle le voyait comme son double, son parallèle… Ils avaient les mêmes caractères, les mêmes réactions, la même manière de penser… Ils s'entendaient parfaitement pour commettre les pires bêtises… Et pour protéger Celena … Leur petit ange…

Après la « mort » de Celena, Luciano s'était éloigné…

D'abord en devenant le partenaire de danse de Cynthia, et Celisty n'aurait jamais pu rivaliser avec elle…

… Puis en devenant Prince Knight dans plusieurs royaumes successifs, voyageant de pays en pays…

… Et puis… Le coup de grâce…

Luciano et Klaus.

Celisty connaissait parfaitement le caractère, les émotions, les expressions de Luciano. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait deviné, car, contrairement à Tony, elle ne les avait jamais surpris ensemble…

… Et heureusement…

… Le garçon dont elle était follement amoureuse avec l'autre garçon qui venait juste après dans son cœur…

C'est pour cela que, même si elle était sa rivale, elle n'avait jamais détesté Cynthia. Elle, la pauvre, n'avait rien vu venir… Sa situation était encore plus cruelle que la sienne…

Depuis… Luciano avait quitté Klaus. Et il avait l'air très amoureux de Liam. C'est ce qui avait convaincu Celisty de ne se raccrocher qu'à Klaus. Avec Klaus, il y avait toujours un espoir. Même quand il était avec Cynthia, il multipliait les conquêtes, les étalant comme un tableau de chasse. Alors Celisty pouvait raisonnablement espérer, un jour, faire partie du lot. Mais Luciano, c'était tout l'inverse de Klaus. Lui était du genre à n'aimait qu'une seule personne à la fois.

Il avait aimé Celena… Et elle ne l'avait jamais su.

Il avait aimé Cynthia… Qui ne s'en était absolument pas rendue compte.

Il avait aimé Klaus… Mais avait finit par le quitter.

Et maintenant il aimait Liam. Point barre.

Celisty présumait qu'entre sa rupture avec Klaus et avant qu'il ne rejoigne Liam, Luciano avait eu des histoires sans importance, mais contrairement au palmarès de Klaus, un mystère total planait sur le sujet. Car si il n'y avait eu personne, et s'il ne s'était encore rien passé avec Liam… Eh bien Klaus était peut-être le seul à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir embrassé Luciano !

_(Non, Celisty n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Liam dans le laboratoire, mais lorsque plus tard Celia lui a raconté l'affaire du smack magique, et que c'était Luciano qui, en état second, avait dragué Cesar, Celisty a eu besoin de deux bouteilles de vodka caramel pour s'en remettre…)_

Mais à cet instant, au Lac de la Valse viennoise, Celisty avait d'autres soucis. Une demi heure plus tôt, elle avait eu un flirt très poussé avec probablement la seule personne qui avait eu un contact aussi intime avec Luciano…

A bien y réfléchir… Elle se retrouvait dans une situation particulièrement bizarre et qui la mettait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Luciano !

Celisty, s'empourprant à ses souvenirs, décida de passer son chemin sans se faire remarquer, mais c'était raté : Luciano avait les sens plus aiguisés qu'un loup :

« Oh, c'est toi, Celia… Dit-il en se retournant dans la direction de Celisty… Que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ?

- Je tente d'échapper à Kip, répondit-elle assez naturellement, car ce n'était pas, au fond, un mensonge…

- Vraiment ? Tout va bien ? Tu me parais un peu rouge et fébrile…

- Ah, c'est de courir tout le temps, je crois… » rit-elle de manière assez crédible. Et, détournant le sujet avec un sourire :

« Tu voulais aller au bord de l'océan et tu es arrivé au lac au lieu de cela ?

- Bien sûr que non ! » grogna le beau brun entre ses dents.

_« C'est tout à fait ça… »_ pensa Celisty en souriant.

Elle sursauta lorsque Luciano lui posa une question totalement inattendue :

« … Hé, Celia… Tu voudrais aller au Jardin du Tango ? »

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Au… Au jardin ? … A … Avec TOI ?

- Tu préfèrerais y aller avec Kip ? Lança-t-il d'un demi sourire.

- Oh non ! Pitié ! Surtout pas ! » s'exclama la jeune fille d'un air fatigué.

Elle se redressa avec un clin d'œil :

« D'accord, allons-y ! Tu connais le chemin ou je te donne la main ?

- JE CONNAIS LE CHEMIN ! » hulula Luciano, rouge flamme.

Il n'y avait qu'une marche jusqu'au jardin du Tango. Celisty couru parmi les parfums des nombreuses fleurs qui l'entouraient…

« Ouah, c'est très joli ! Hé, Luciano ! Regarde cette fleur !... Hein ? »

En l'espace de dix secondes, le beau brun avait disparu !

« Aïe… Je le savais bien que j'allais le paumer avec son sens de l'orientation foireux… » soupira la jeune fille…

Elle se mit à arpenter les allées, appelant à haute voix :

« Luciano ! Je cherche un Prince perdu du nom de Luciano ! … Je ne le vois nulle part… Où est-il allé ? Luciano ! Je cherche un Prince perdu du nom de Luciano !

- Qui est perdu ? » gronda soudain le garçon, les yeux furibonds, en surgissant par surprise de derrière un bosquet.

Celisty, qui ne s'y attendait pas, poussa un cri apeuré, avant de se vautrer par terre au milieu des plis de sa robe princière en désordre, et se débattant avec ses manches trop longues, car elles avaient glissées en dévoilant ses épaules :

« Oh ! Luciano ! Tu m'as flanqué une frousse terrible !

- Tu es toujours une vraie chochotte, soupira-t-il en tendant galamment la main pour l'aider à se relever…

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! rugit Celisty. Et d'abord, où étais-tu ?

- Je cherchais ça… » dit-il en lui tendant un trèfle à quatre feuilles…

« Un… Porte-bonheur ? Demanda la jeune fille, touchée, en recueillant le précieux présent dans ses mains…

- Oui… J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin pour le festival de la fondation.

- Hem… C'est très … Gentil… Sourit Celisty en se demandant si elle devait le prendre bien ou mal.

- Oui… Certaines plantes portent chance. Liam dit toujours que… »

Luciano se figea soudain dans sa phrase, devenant d'une pâleur de spectre. Celisty le vit littéralement se métamorphoser : si calme auparavant, il se mit à trembler nerveusement, ses doigts se replièrent en un poing serré, ses traits se durcirent, sa mâchoire se serra, et son regard s'agrandit avec une lueur à la fois meurtrière et effrayée.

« … Luciano ?... » demanda Celisty d'une toute petite voix, soudain angoissée…

Il avança avec une rapidité de chat une main dans sa direction. Celisty eu un pas de recul, mais il agrippa sa manche, qui avait déjà glissée dans sa chute…

« Luciano… Qu'est-ce que tu… ? » s'exclama Celisty, apeurée.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, lui tenant toujours fermement le bras, et le regard fixé sur…

… Fixé sur…

Mon Dieu ! Celisty avait deviné… Un nouveau frisson l'envahit lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Luciano fixait avec ce regard à glacer le sang…

… Son épaule droite, découverte lorsqu'elle était tombée…

Une marque bien visible et toute récente se détachait sur sa peau blanche…

Un suçon, souvenir brûlant de quelques minutes hors du temps, un suçon d'une forme bien particulière, son auteur prenant un malin plaisir à se distinguer ainsi…

… Pour que tout le monde sache qu'il était passé par là…

« … Klaus… » murmura Luciano en un souffle, relâchant le bras de Celisty et reculant de trois pas avec un regard…. Un abysse de sentiments perdus et enchevêtrés, ce regard…

« … Luciano… Ecoutes moi… Tenta de parler Celisty, mis sa gorge s'était nouée…

- … Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Demanda le garçon, la voix blanche. Il a fait de toi sa propriété… Il t'a marquée, comme on marque les bêtes au fer rouge…

- N'exagère pas… Protesta Celisty en prenant la défense de Klaus… ça n'a rien à voir…

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Questionna Luciano. Il est venu te voir ?

- Oui, mais…

- Quel baratin il t'a sortit ? s'énerva le brun. Sa rupture avec Cynthia ? … Ou alors il t'a dit qu'il cherchait une partenaire pour le bal ?

- On en a parlé, mais…

- Comment t'as pu tomber dans le panneau ? hurla Luciano, hors de lui… Comment… Toi… Tu as pu … ? Tssss … Tu es vraiment comme les autres ! dit-il d'un air de dégoût, en secouant la tête…

- T'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire la morale ! s'écria Celisty, outrée, les yeux pleins de flammes…

- Tu as couché avec lui ? »

Vlan ! La gifle de Celisty avait fusée, claquant sèchement sur la joue de Luciano. Il encaissa sans broncher, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

« Trouves le avant moi ! » rugit-il entre ses dents serrées, d'un air lugubre.

Là-dessus, il s'éloigna encore plus de la jeune fille, lui tourna le dos d'un air méprisant, et s'en fut du jardin du Tango sans lui jeter un regard…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Kip : Hey ! L'épisode n'est pas finit ! C'est juste la cinquième coupure pub ! Cliquez vite sur next pour lire la suite !**_

_**Plok : Quelle longue semaine… **_


	9. Episode 4 partie 6

**Episode 4 – partie 6**

_**Semaine 5 – Samedi**_

Dans une ruelle étroite et perdue dans un quartier qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Celia, le cœur battant, entrouvrit la porte de la cabine téléphonique où elle s'était cachée … Une partie de celle-ci était peinte d'une publicité, de sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas remarquer une personne assise par terre…

« … Je vous en supplie… Faites qu'ils ne soient pas là… » pria-t-elle intérieurement …

Elle était… Totalement épuisée… Elle ne se sentait plus la force de courir… Ni de se battre… »

Les Eldweens l'avaient traquée comme un gibier à travers toute la ville…

C'est là qu'elle avait constaté quelque chose des plus inquiétants : les autres humains semblaient incapables de voir les Eldweens ! Peut-être étaient-ils protégés par un puissant sortilège, ou quelque chose du genre…

Les gens criaient à Celia des « Non mais ça va pas ! » ou « Regarde où tu vas ! » lorsqu'elle fendait la foule en courant, mais ne VOYAIENT PAS qu'elle était pourchassée par une bande de sorciers à cheveux longs et habillés comme dans « Le seigneur des anneaux », avec des sceptres où scintillaient une magie vaporeuse !

… Terrorisée, épuisée, affamée, Celia en était venue à se dire qu'elle était peut-être devenue folle. Peut-être que tout ça n'avait jamais existé, ailleurs que dans sa tête. Elle avait reçu un coup en tombant de l'échelle, dans la salle de théâtre. Le royaume des fleurs n'existait pas, Hanami n'existait pas, les Eldweens n'existaient pas…

… Elle poussa un cri aigu lorsque la cabine téléphonique vola en éclats, tout autour d'elle. Par chance, en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle ne fut pas blessée…

Mais lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle vit au bout de la rue les silhouettes inquiétantes des Eldweens se rapprocher…

« Laissez moi tranquille ! hurla Celia, en larmes, à bout de forces et à bout de nerfs, en se relevant.

- Princesse, inutile de tenter de résister… Dit le chef des Eldweens d'une voix lugubre…

**- **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? S'écria Celia en ramassant une barre de fer et la dressant devant elle, faible rempart contre ses adversaires…

- Suivez-nous à l'empire de Basalte pour que s'accomplisse votre œuvre…

- Mon… Œuvre ? s'étrangla Celia, les yeux ronds.

- L'arche des anges a été détruite mais l'arche du destin existe encore…

- L … L'arche ? » répéta-t-elle, sidérée…

* Flash *

Une foule d'images imprécises et d'émotions entremêlées se bousculèrent dans la mémoire de la jeune fille, accompagnées d'une violente douleur dans le crâne…

Elle poussa un cri, tombant à genoux en se tenant la tête…

… Elle se vit soudain, toute petite fille, devant l'arche des anges…

… Un monument gigantesque, dressé au bord du lac de la valse viennoise…

Sur ses parois immenses, une multitude de symboles gravés, à l'infini…

Les symboles mystérieux d'une langue disparue…

… La langue des anges…

… Celena… Elle… Celia…

… Elle savait lire la langue des anges…

« Celena, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Celisty, petite fille elle aussi, et arrivée derrière elle.

Celia se retourna lentement vers sa grande sœur, avec ce regard… Ce regard qui semblait avoir traversé 1000 vies…

Ce même regard qui avait effrayé Celia lorsqu'elle était redevenue Celena…

Au lieu de répondre directement, Celia appuya sur un accessoire magique suspendu autour de son cou. Une voix artificielle, froide, métallique, répondit à Celisty :

« Ils disent que je dois réveiller l'arche…

- Qui… Dit cela ? Demanda Celisty, avec un frisson.

- Les anges… Si je réveille l'arche, ils pourront s'échapper de leur prison…

- Les anges… T'ont parlée ? »

Celia eu un petit sourire triste et doux, puis se retourna vers l'arche. Elle tendit lentement sa minuscule main, touchant l'un des symboles gravés dans la pierre, puis un autre et encore un autre, et qui s'illuminèrent aussitôt, lançant des éclats de lumière…

« … Celena… NON ! »

La petite fille sursauta, et en se retournant, elle vit deux chevaux arriver au galop depuis la forêt du Fox Trot. Sur l'un se tenait sa mère, la Princesse Kozue… Sur l'autre la Princesse Calista du Royaume de la Mer, et son petit frère, Cesar, agrippé à elle :

« … Celena… Ne touche pas l'arche ! s'écria-t-il.

- Ce… ar… » tenta-t-elle de murmurer avec sa vraie voix…

Trop tard…

Dans le dos de Celia, le monument s'illumina tout entier, de la base jusqu'à son sommet, déployant soudain des vents furieux et en ouvrant un immense vortex béant …

*fin du flashback*

Tous ces souvenirs avaient afflués en Celia en moins de cinq secondes. Elle tenta de se relever, une main sur la tête, en voyant les Eldweens se rapprocher dangereusement…

« Princesse… Vous seule êtes capable de lire la langue des anges…

- J'ai pas … L'impression… Que c'était une bonne idée, la dernière fois ! dit-elle en brandissant une barre de fer.

- Ce serait pourtant pour vous le moyen de ne pas avoir à choisir entre Hanami et la Terre… »

Celia se figea, le cœur comprimé :

« Que… Dites-vous ? »

Le sorcier eu un ricanement triomphal, un sortilège tournoyant au bout de son sceptre…

Celia recula en se disant qu'aucun moyen humain ne pouvait lutter contre de la magie…

La seule solution aurait été qu'elle le contre avec un autre sort, comme elle avait vu Cesar le faire plusieurs fois…

… Mais elle n'avait jamais fait de la magie toute seule ! Ou alors c'était quand elle était petite, et elle ne s'en souvenait pas…

… C'était fini… Elle était à la merci des Eldweens…

… Ils allaient la capturer… Là, comme une quiche ! Comme toutes ces stupides héroïnes de manga dont elle se moquait dès qu'elles se prenaient les pieds dans une racine en s'étalant devant les méchants…

… Et puis c'était au bellâtre de service d'aller les sauver…

« Ah ! Non ! Pas question ! » s'exclama Celia, furibonde.

Les Eldweens se figèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« … Princesse… »

Celia prit sa barre de fer, la fit tournoyer dans sa main, et marcha droit devant avec des yeux étincelants de fureur :

« Non mais, pour qui vous prenez-vous ? gronda-t-elle en avançant vers eux. Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à foutre, de vous suivre dans votre empire tout pourrit ? J'en ai rien à faire, de votre arche à deux balles ! Vous avez qu'à apprendre à lire, au lieu de me briser les noix ! J'ai des exams en fin d'année, le bal de Saint Lyon sur le feu, et je dois retrouver Cesar pour m'excuser ! Vous croyez VRAIMENT que j'ai du temps pour des guignols comme vous ? Mais allez vous faire cuire un œuf, bande de macaques !

- Heu… Patron… Je crois que sa réponse est « Non », résuma un des Eldweens, apeuré, à son chef…

- Hum… C'est bien fâcheux… » soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Au bout de son sceptre, son sortilège se fit plus menaçant :

« Princesse, cessez vos enfantillages et suivez nous…

- Inutile de parler quand on a la mâchoire cassée ! » hurla-t-elle en fonçant au combat, sa barre de fer à la main.

Son « arme » de fortune se heurta au sceptre du sorcier dans un cliquetis sonore. Les autres n'osèrent bouger, le souffle coupé de voir une gamine, une demi humaine qui ne savait même pas utiliser sa magie, tenter de se battre « à l'ancienne » contre l'un des plus puissants sorciers de l'empire ! Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Celia avait du répondant ! Si elle avait été armée d'une épée, elle aurait aligné quelques touches et même deux ou trois coups décisifs… Mais le sorcier était balaise aussi au combat rapproché, et lui balança un coup de sceptre qui manqua de l'assommer… Elle recula en voyant 36 chandelles, mais retourna au combat, enragée …

« Assez joué ! » soupira le sorcier.

Il lui balança son sortilège pour de bon.

Celia recula en se protégeant de ses mains, convaincue qu'elle allait se manger la décharge magique, puis se dit que c'était trop bête et se concentra comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était avec Cesar…

« Ça doit marcher… Il le faut ! »

Alors… A sa plus grande surprise…

Dans des lueurs étincelantes, un bouclier de magie se déploya tout autour d'elle, contrant le sortilège…

« J'ai réussis… J'ai réussis ! s'exclama Celia, ravie.

- Merde… Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs toute seule ! gronda le sorcier en chef.

- Il faut la faire céder ! »

Alors, les sorciers unirent leurs magies, bombardant tous ensemble le bouclier de multiples sortilèges. A chacune de ces attaques, Celia ressentait un coup à l'intérieur de son corps, comme si on la frappait…

Elle frémit…

Chaque fois que Cesar avait formé un bouclier pour la protéger… Etait-ce cela qu'il avait ressentit ?

« Cesar… Cesar… » répéta-t-elle, comme une prière…

Les coups se faisaient de plus en plus violents… Elle tomba à genoux, en larmes, épuisée… Elle enrageait en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force pour maintenir autour d'elle le bouclier :

« Ils vont me capturer… Pardon, Cesar… Je suis une vraie potiche de manga. »

Comme pour la contredire, un éclair rose traversa le ciel au même instant…

La seconde d'après, Cesar atterrissait au milieu de la bataille, son katana tournoyant dans sa main en bon héros de manga qui vient secourir sa belle…

… Enfin, presque…

La vérité, c'est que Cesar s'était juché sur un arbre, comme d'habitude. Une branche pourrie craqua sous son poids. Il tenta de se rattraper. Sa veste s'accrocha à une autre branche. Elle se déchira. Cesar battit l'air des bras comme s'il apprenait à nager… Il chuta comme une masse. Atterrit les fesses les premières en plein dans la tronche d'un Eldween. Se ramassa sur le goudron. Compta ses dents. Tenta de dégainer son katana, qui resta coincé dans son fourreau. Insista. Réussit enfin à décoincer le sabre, donnant accidentellement un coup de coude dans le nez d'un autre sorcier par l'élan de son bras. Et seulement à ce moment là, déclara avec un sourire d'excuses totalement débile :

« Je viens te sauver, ma Celia…

- Il était temps ! » hulula celle-ci alors que son bouclier était sur le point de céder…

Le sorcier en chef serra les dents, car jusqu'à présent, il avait perdu tous ses duels contre Cesar…

« … Tu commences à me fatiguer, jeune Prince…

- Ooooh… Vous êtes déçu de me revoir ? Moi qui était si impatient d'être à notre prochain rendez-vous ! » lança-t-il, ironique, avant de se jeter dans la bataille…

… A nouveau, ce fut un cliquetis de lames métalliques et de sortilèges fulgurants… Celia ouvrit des yeux ronds en constatant que Cesar avait récupéré toute sa magie, et qu'il mettait la maxi dose… Feu, électricité, eau et vent… Il déchaînait tous les éléments contre les sorciers, qui même tous réunis, n'en menaient pas large contre lui…

« … On dirait que tu as encore progressé, depuis la dernière fois… Constata amèrement le chef des sorciers…

- Et j'en ai encore sous le pied pour votre patron ! » jura le Prince en l'affrontant avec panache.

Le visage du sorcier Eldween sembla se décomposer.

« … Je suis… Le chef… bredouilla-t-il, déstabilisé et très peu convaincant…

- Je suppose que même chez les larbins, il y a une hiérarchie ! » sourit Cesar avec ironie.

Son katana frôla de très près le sorcier, presque son cou, comme une menace lugubre…

« Lors de notre premier combat, près du château de la valse… Vous m'avez affirmé être celui qui avait vaincu ma sœur. Elle et moi avions exactement les mêmes pouvoirs, et pourtant, à chacun de mes duels contre vous, j'ai finis par l'emporter…

- … Votre sœur… N'était qu'une femme, après tout ! tenta de se défendre le sorcier avec cet argument ignoble.

- Et vous n'êtes qu'un vil menteur et l'instrument de votre maître, répliqua Cesar d'un ton lugubre. Jamais un minable tel que vous n'aurais été de taille contre Calista. Je veux celui qui a donné l'ordre. Un jour, je trouverais votre Prince, promis Cesar au sorcier… Je le démasquerais… Et je jure sur mon âme que le meurtre de ma sœur ne restera pas impuni… »

Le chef des sorciers pâlit et devint aussi effervescent qu'un cachet d'aspirine, la pointe du katana appuyée sur sa gorge… Comme appelés par un signal muet, tous les Eldweens disparurent aussitôt dans un concert de sortilèges de téléportation, comme ils en avaient l'habitude…

Celia se dit soudain que ses ennemis étaient des pros pour les entrées spectaculaires, mais que leurs sorties étaient toujours pitoyables…

… Tant mieux parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus aucune force ! Le bouclier céda autour d'elle, dans une pluie de particules de lumière…

« … Celia ! » s'écria Cesar en courant vers elle…

La jeune fille se releva toute seule, tentant de se montrer digne et forte, mais c'était peine perdue : les larmes s'étaient mises à couler toute seule sur son visage, encore et encore, ses nerfs lâchaient… Vraiment, pour de bon…

« … Je… Je… »

Elle s'exclama dans un cri, suffocante entre deux sanglots :

« … Je suis désoléééée ! »

Et se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de Cesar en mettant un mouchoir sur ses prétentions : non elle n'était pas forte, non, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir toute seule… Et oui, oui mon dieu, ce qu'elle avait été idiote…

« … Pardon… Pardon… Pardon… Pardon… Répéta-t-elle dix mille fois, effondrée en larmes entre les bras de Cesar…

- Là, là… Tenta-t-il de la réconforter en effleurant ses cheveux… Tout va bien maintenant…

- Noooon ça va paaaas ! pleura-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme çaaaa…

- Ce n'est rien…

- Noooon c'est pas riiiien !

- Heu… Celia chérie… Tu veux un mouchoir ?

- Ouiiiin… Renifla-t-elle … Je suis horriiiible… Je me mouche dans ta maaaanche ! »

Cesar eu un sourire tendre et doux en la serrant plus étroitement contre lui :

« Aaaah… Une pure merveille taillée sur mesure par la maison Dubois ! Quel sacrilège… Sourit-il.

- C'est ma fauuuute !

- Mais non…

- Siiii ! »

Elle tenta de se calmer en se raccrochant aux plis de la chemise du garçon…

« … Cesar… J'ai vu des images…Avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix… J'ai vu quand… J'ai allumé l'arche des anges… »

Cesar marqua un temps, le regard soudain bien plus triste. Puis il se reprit, frôlant doucement le petit visage de Celia…

« … Le sceau a perdu beaucoup de sa puissance… Constata-t-il. Tes souvenirs vont à présent revenir très rapidement… J'espère… J'espère qu'ils ne te provoqueront pas d'horribles douleurs… Frémit-il, inquiet…

- Tant pis si je souffre en les retrouvant ! déclara la jeune fille en secouant la tête… Je peux au moins payer ça…

- … Celia ! protesta-t-il…

- C'est de ma faute, hein ? Répéta-t-elle, cette fois plus calmement, mais la gorge nouée de peine. Tout est de ma faute… Je ne sais plus à quoi elle servait, mais… Parce que j'ai allumé cette arche… J'ai provoqué tous ces malheurs… La mort de ma mère… Et celle de ta sœur… C'est cela la vérité, hein, Cesar ? … Mon Dieu, c'est cela, les crimes horribles que j'ai commis ? », demanda-t-elle, tremblant fébrilement.

Il secoua la tête, affirmant fermement :

« Tu es innocente. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Quelles que soient les conséquences du fait que l'arche ait été allumée… Tu n'avais que trois ans. Tu n'étais qu'une petite fille de trois ans… Les criminels ce sont ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir plus encore qu'une adulte alors que tu étais encore un bébé innocent…

- … J'ai peur, Cesar… J'en viens à me ire que je ne veux plus me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé… J'ai peur… Je suis perdue… J'ai autant peur de me souvenir de mon passé que de me réveiller demain en me disant que Hanami n'a jamais existé… Avoua Celia d'une toute petite voix, émue, fragile et brisée…

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, Celia… Ni un cauchemar. Tout ceci est bien réel. Je suis désolé… Je sais que dans un sens, tu appréciais ta vie sur Terre. Nous sommes tous venus briser ton univers, tes repères, ton identité, tes convictions… Tout ce qui faisait ta vie ici. Moi le premier… Je voulais tant te retrouver que j'en ai été égoïste… Je devrais aussi payer pour ça…

- Non ! »

Elle enfouit son petit visage contre son torse, épuisée, fatiguée, à bout de forces…

« … Si je m'endos maintenant… Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui faiblissait, arrivant au bout de ses limites… Si je m'endors maintenant… Est-ce que tu seras là quand j'ouvrirais les yeux ?

- Oui… Dit-il en frôlant de ses lèvres, tendrement, ses cheveux…

- Cesar… Murmura Celia d'une voix de plus en plus ténue… Cesar… Il y a … Une question… Que je… Voulais… Te poser… »

Elle s'écroula pour de bon, s'endormant d'un coup après les trois nuits les plus épouvantables de sa vie…

Cesar l'enveloppa dans ce qu'il restait de sa veste, la souleva dans ses bras, et l'emporta loin de cette ruelle sombre, en direction des lumières clignotantes de l'avenue…

« Moi aussi… Chuchota-t-il tendrement à son oreille. Moi aussi… »

…

De son côté, Celisty avait des soucis bien concrets dans son plan bien réglé…

« Princesse, savez-vous quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Plok au petit-déjeuner…

- Je m'en fiche… Répondit-elle, morose depuis sa dispute avec Luciano la veille, en croquant dans sa biscotte…

- Princesse, voyons ! s'exclama Kip. C'est l'anniversaire du royaume des fleurs, le jour du festival de la fondation !

- Happy Birthday, grinça-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains…

- Princesse, nous avons un message de la part du Roi… Annonça Plok…

- Vraiment ? Suis-je la seule à m'étonner que mon propre père, qui vit dans le palais juste à côté de celui-ci, ait besoin de m'envoyer une lettre lorsqu'il veut me dire quelque chose ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- … Vous savez bien… Que depuis les évènements du lac… Bégaya Kip…

- Oui… Je sais trop bien… Gronda Celisty entre ses dents…

- Voulez-vous que je lise son message ? » demanda Plok.

Celisty eu un vague geste de la main, et le poulpe déploya un long parchemin en déclamant le texte :

_« Chère Celisty,_

_ Tu semble t'entraîner assidûment à la danse ces derniers temps._

_C'est pourquoi je veux que tu danses lors du grand final du_

_Festival de la fondation._

_Donne une formidable représentation pour tous._

_Son Altesse Royale Dahlia Russel Cherryblossom,_

_Souverain du Royaume des fleurs. »_

« Ça sonne mieux que « Papa » ? Ricana Celisty.

- Princesse, se liquéfia Kip, ne plaisantez pas ! Vous devez danser ce soir, et non seulement vous n'avez aucun partenaire, mais en plus… Hem ! … Votre niveau de danse…

- Je ne danserais pas… Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

- Quoiiii ? se récrièrent Kip et Plok d'une seule voix.

- Je ne danserais pas ! répéta Celisty, déterminée. De toutes façons, je suis la pire danseuse du continent ! Ils ne m'aiment pas, alors qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, et le Roi le premier !

- Princesse… Gémit Kip, liquéfié d'angoisse…

- A partir de maintenant, j'en ai plus rien à faire d'être une parfaite Princesse bien sage et bien docile… J'en ai marre de faire semblant ! s'écria Celisty en claquant la porte de sa chambre dans sa fuite…

- Mais Princesse… Attendez ! » hulula Kip.

En vain. Elle était déjà loin…

« … On… On n'a pas eu le temps de lui parler de la deuxième lettre de son père… Gémit Kip.

- Il faut la retrouver et la convaincre de danser… Ou bien… Celia doit revenir plus tôt que prévu… Décida Plok.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, je ne sens pas du tout ce plaaaan… Gémit Kip.

- Je sais… Les problèmes se multiplient par le nombre de princesses…

- Je me charge de retrouver Celisty ! Toi, prépare un accessoire magique pour contacter Celia et Cesar ! dit le koala en lévitant jusqu'à la porte.

- Au fait, Kip… Dit soudain le poulpe.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on danse ensemble, ce soir ?

- P … P … PAS QUESTION ! hurla le koala, rouge carmin.

- Alleeeez… Sous notre deuxième forme… Demanda le poulpe d'un ton langoureux…

- Noooon ! Jamais ! » jura le koala en claquant la porte, lui aussi…

Plok soupira…

« Quand même… Je danse mieux que Lady Daga… »

… Depuis la terrasse de sa chambre, Olive regardait les préparatifs de la fête avancer dans le parc du Jive…

« Je pense que ce sera un très beau bal, dit-elle avec un faible sourire à Cynthia, qui était venue lui rendre visite…

- Oui, répondit la jolie blonde… Si tu veux, je te tiendrais compagnie…

- Je préfèrerais te voir danser… Répondit la Princesse convalescente…

- … Je sais… Mais… Je n'ai plus de partenaire… » soupira Cynthia.

Olive eu un regard indéfinissable…

« Cynthia… As-tu des pouvoirs magiques ? Demanda Olive.

- Non, absolument aucun, affirma-t-elle.

- Moi, j'en ai… Même s'ils sont très faibles, dit Olive. Le plus important me permet… De voir les âmes des gens…

- Leurs âmes ? S'étonna Cynthia, avec un frisson dans le dos.

- Je vois les gens tels qu'ils sont VRAIMENT … »

Olive eu un demi sourire avant de soulever faiblement une tasse de thé jusqu'à ses lèvres :

« … Cynthia… Je crois que tu devrais danser ce soir avec Tony…

- Mais c'est l'instructeur de danse ! rougit la jolie blonde.

- Et un drôle de lapin… Sourit Olive. Si c'est ce qui te gêne…

- Evidemment ! Je ne suis pas zoophile ! s'étrangla Cynthia. Et puis… Je crois que… Je suis une idiote… Ajouta-t-elle un ton plus bas…

- Une idiote qui aime Klaus ou une idiote qui aime Luciano ?

- … Je suis perdue… » soupira-t-elle.

… A l'entrée de la forêt du Fox Trot, plusieurs sentiers menaient dans des directions différentes. L'un, à l'écart, traçait des courbes entre des collines, comme un trait au crayon blanc… Si quelqu'un le suivait, il se perdait dans un dédale de contours… Avant d'arriver à la bergerie d'Isoire.

Il y a longtemps, les lieux avaient été habités. Toute une famille avait vécu là, en élevant des animaux… Et puis… Le temps avait coulé…

Ensuite, officiellement, le bâtiment avait appartenu au royaume des fleurs. Un garde avait été posté là à une époque… Mais comme il n'y avait rien à garder… Il fut finalement affecté ailleurs…

Klaus avait appris l'existence de ces lieux au cours de l'un de ses voyages au royaume des fleurs, et avait eu un coup de cœur. Il en avait obtenu la possession pour une bouchée de pain. C'est là qu'il venait se réfugier pour échapper à la pression de ses devoirs Princiers, et lorsqu'il fuyait ses fans…

C'est aussi ce cadre magnifique de pierre, de bois et de verdure, caché au creux de la forêt, qui avait autrefois abrité le secret de ses amours avec Luciano…

… _« Rejoins moi » …_

… Klaus esquissa un demi sourire victorieux lorsque, à travers l'une des fenêtres de la bergerie, il aperçu la silhouette nerveuse de Luciano se profiler derrière les arbres…

Klaus sortit dehors, la gorge nouée et le cœur battant à toute vitesse, mais il ne voulait rien en laisser paraître…

« Tu as finis par venir… Dit-il simplement du ton le plus insouciant possible… Mais tu as un jour de retard ! »

… VLAN !

En guise de réponse, Luciano venait de lui balancer son poing dans le nez. Sans avertissement, et sans ménagements… Klaus recula, à moitié sonné, et le sang coulant sur ses lèvres…

« … Rah ! rugit-il dans un cri blessé, en se tenant le visage… Mais tu es vraiment un fauve, Luciano !

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas la toucher… » feula le brun entre ses dents, le regard crépitant de haine et le poing serré en une sourde menace…

Klaus secoua la tête, ayant compris…

Il ramassa sa dignité, retrouva son meilleur profil après avoir essuyé son nez, et dit calmement, avec un aplomb sidérant :

« … Et moi je t'avais prévenu… Je t'avais prévenu que si tu ne revenais pas je ferais tout pour conquérir Celia…

- Elle est naïve et stupidement amoureuse de toi ! rugit Luciano. Et cela, depuis des années !... Mais toi… Tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte… Souffla-t-il.

- … Tu le savais, et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Sourit Klaus.

- Pour que tu manipules ses sentiments ? … Comme tu as manipulée Cynthia ? … Comme tu m'as manipulé ? … ça jamais !

- Il n'y a pas que ça, hein ?

- … Tais toi…

- Tu me sembles de plus en plus jaloux…

- TAIS TOI ! »

Luciano fonça à l'attaque, cimeterre en avant. Klaus para son coup de son épée, et la suite fut un duel cliquetant de métal qui s'entrechoque, de feintes, d'estocs… Chacun des duellistes démontrant toute son adresse au combat…

Un instant, Luciano eu l'avantage :

« Pourquoi… Faut-il… Que tu … Détruises… Les sentiments… De tous ceux qui t'approchent ? hurla Luciano en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup. Pourquoi… Tu fais ça… Klaus ?

- Je te l'ai hurlé mille fois ! cria-t-il en rejetant son attaque. C'est toi qui ne veux rien entendre !

- Je ne veux plus jamais croiser ton chemin…

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

- Pour te casser la tronche !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

- Tu veux goûter ma lame ? » rugit le brun en l'attaquant encore.

Klaus le contre une nouvelle fois…

« … Tu en es incapable… Sourit-il…

- Je t'ai appris à tenir une épée ! rugit Luciano.

- Oui… Et tu pourrais me tuer mille fois si tu le voulais… Mais tu ne le feras pas… Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Klaus parvint à désarmer Luciano, le mettant à sa merci en le plaquant contre un arbre et le pointant de son épée…

« … Parce que tu es un Prince Knight, Luciano ! … MON Prince Knight !... Tu ne peux pas tuer celui que tu protèges…

- T u n'es PLUS celui que tu protèges… Jura-t-il, amer.

- Mais tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer…

- Dans tes rêves ! » hurla Luciano en balançant un coup de pied dans son poignet, le désarmant à son tour.

A présent ils continuaient de se battre à mains nues, poing à poing, à l'ancienne :

« Tu te mens ! Tu m'aimes ! Je le sais ! _(Vlan ! Une droite.)_

- Tu me donnes juste envie de vomir ! _(Vlan ! Un crochet.)_

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai embrassé l'autre jour ! _(Vlan ! Une gauche.)_

- Ouais ! Et t'embrasse toujours aussi mal ! » _(Vlan ! Un uppercut.)_

Ils roulèrent corps à corps dans l'herbe en continuant de se battre…

« … Reviens avec moi !

- JAMAIS !

- Arrêtes de me fuir, Luciano ! »

Klaus était parvenu à le clouer au sol, sous lui, et soudain un froid horrible envahit Luciano…

Non… Non…

Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner…

Il se sentait devenir faible… Faible pour un seul regard de Klaus…

« Arrêtes de me fuir, Luciano… Répéta Klaus, la voix gonflée d'émotion…

- N … Non… Murmura-t-il, ne parvenant pas à soutenir ce « putain » de regard enjôleur qui le brûlait…

- Arrêtes de me fuir… Répéta Klaus doucement en se penchant vers lui… Et moi aussi… Je ne fuirais plus… Cette fois, j'assumerais tout… »

… Non… Non…

… Trop tard…

… Klaus s'était emparé de ses lèvres… Encore… Et il l'embrassait… Encore… De l'un de ces baisers brûlant, torride, charmeur, qui l'avaient toujours enflammé…

… Mais…

Non ! …

Pas cette fois !

Klaus était là… Klaus l'embrassait…

… Mais …

… Mais c'était à Liam que Luciano pensait !

Il le réalisa soudain…

Il ne voulait pas les lèvres de Klaus, brûlantes, impatientes…

Il voulait les lèvres de Liam, douces et tendres…

Il ne voulait pas les baissers de Klaus, possessifs et autoritaires…

Il voulait les baisers de Liam, fervents et attentionnés…

Il ne voulait pas le corps sportif et musclé de Klaus pressé avec force contre lui…

Il voulait le corps fin et léger de Liam à explorer et vénérer…

Il voulait le regard de Liam qui ne ment pas…

Il voulait le sourire lumineux de Liam…

Il voulait la peau blanche et délicieuse de Liam…

Il voulait les caresses des mains fines et douces de Liam…

Liam… Liam… Liam… Liam…

Il ne pensait qu'à Liam…

Il n'aimait que Liam…

Mon Dieu !...

Il L'AIMAIT.

Il aimait Liam !

Il l'aimait, il l'adorait !

Il était fou de Liam !

Il ne voulait que Liam…

De tout son être !

De chaque parcelle de sa peau…

De chaque battement de son cœur…

LUCIANO AIMAIT LIAM !

Et cela, il était en train de le réaliser…

Alors que Klaus, littéralement allongé sur lui, était en train de l'embrasser comme un assoiffé !

… Soudain… Un son dans la forêt…

Une branche qui craque… Un cri de stupeur…

Klaus le relâcha enfin, le laissant reprendre son souffle, et releva la tête, comme soudain glacé de surprise…

Luciano pria tous les dieux que l'horrible pressentiment qui lui comprimait le cœur ne se réalise pas…

… Mais aucun Dieu ne l'entendit…

Luciano osa enfin se relever à son tour, et il vit les abîmes de l'enfer et du désespoir s'ouvrir sous ses pieds…

… Liam…

… Liam était là. Debout. A quelques pas d'eux.

Complètement statufié et glacé de stupeur.

Des fleurs qu'il avait ramassées dans la forêt échouées à ses pieds.

… Et avec un regard…

Toute la douleur, la détresse et les larmes de mille mondes… Dans ce regard…

… Liam était là… Silencieux…

… Depuis combien de temps ?

… Et il avait TOUT VU.

Il l'avait vu là, enlacé au sol sous le corps d'un autre, il l'avait vu là, embrassé par Klaus à perdre haleine…

… Liam, qu'il aimait comme un fou…

… Liam, a qui il tentait de faire sa déclaration depuis tant de jours…

Luciano savait qu'il venait de perdre Liam.

Là. A cette seconde.

… FINI …

C'est Liam qui brisa le silence de plomb qui régnait sur la scène…

Lui, qui ne savait pas mentir…

Il trouva le courage de sourire…

Un sourire qui criait de désespoir…

Et il dit des mots d'excuses… Comme si c'était lui le coupable !

« … Désolé de vous avoir dérangés !... »

… Désolé !

Liam souriait, et en même temps … Il pleurait…

Les larmes dévalaient son fin visage, noyaient son sourire…

« … Liam ! » s'exclama Luciano en voulant se précipiter vers lui…

Le Prince du Royaume Vert recula avec son sourire noyé de larmes :

« … Pardon ! … J'ai été indiscret ! »

… Et se précipita la tête la première dans la forêt, qu'il connaissait par cœur, fuyant à toute vitesse pour semer Luciano, s'il lui venait l'idée de le suivre…

Liam fuyait…

Il courait, courait mais ne regardait pas où il allait, aveuglé par ses larmes…

Certains s'étonneront que Dark Liam ne soit pas apparut pour faire un carnage…

Mais Liam ne virait Dark que lorsqu'il était en colère…

Là… Il n'était pas en colère…

Il avait le cœur brisé, broyé en miettes…

Il avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps… Il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre des murs… Il avait mal, tellement mal comme s'il avait reçu des coups de poignard…

Mais il n'était pas en colère…

Il n'avait plus assez de force pour ça… Ni d'espoir…

… Tout était brisé…

Une pierre… Un choc…

Liam trébucha, chuta la tête la première contre un bloc de pierre, assommé sur le coup … Son corps inanimé roula au sol tout le long d'une pente abrupte avant de finir par s'immobiliser plusieurs mètres en contrebas…

… De son côté, Kip était parvenu à retrouver Celisty, qui boudait au parc du Jive…

« … Princesse ! hulula-t-il en la voyant.

- Ah ! Laisse moi tranquille ! s'exclama –t-elle.

- Mais Princesse… S'obstina le koala en lévitant derrière elle… Vous ne nous avez pas laissé terminer, tout à l'heure…

- Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu… J'en ai assez que mon père ne se souvienne de moi que lorsque cela l'arrange…

- Pas vraiment… Princesse, il y avait une autre lettre avec la première, et je crois que celle-ci, vous feriez bien de l'écouter… »

Celisty poussa un soupir fatigué…

« … D'accord… » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Kip déploya le second parchemin et lu le texte :

« _Ma chère fille,_

_J'ai cru comprendre que ces derniers temps,_

_Tu recherchais des informations sur la disparition de ta mère…_

- Il… Il sait ? » frémit Celisty, le visage décomposé…

Kip hocha la tête, avant de poursuivre sa lecture :

« … Je _sais que mon silence a dû te peser au cours de toutes ces années,_

_mais je ne pensais qu'à protéger la seule fille qu'il me reste…_

- Mon cher Papa… Murmura Celisty, émue…

- _…Je ne m'opposerais pas à tes recherches._

_Et je pense même, puisqu'elle réside en ce moment au palais,_

_Que l'aide de ta grand-tante,_

_L'Impératrice Kylie de l'Empire de Corail, te serait utile…_

_Elle sait beaucoup de choses que j'ignore moi-même…_

_C'est pour cela qu'il est important que tu danses ce soir à la perfection._

_Un concours de danse sera organisé prochainement à l'Empire de Corail._

_Si tu es digne d'y représenter le Royaume des Fleurs,_

_Tu pourras te rendre là-bas et y interroger toutes les personnes _

_Qui ont connu ta mère et ton grand-père…_

- … C'est incroyable… Mon père me soutiens… Murmura Celisty, presque sous le choc.

- _… J'ai également reçu des informations selon laquelle_

_Une personne qui a très bien connu ta mère se trouverait en grave danger,_

_Retenue prisonnière au Royaume des Pommiers._

_Je compte envoyer mes meilleurs hommes la secourir._

_J'ai su que ces derniers temps tu semblais avoir pardonné_

_Au Prince Cesar Dubois de la République de la Mer,_

_La trahison dont s'est rendue coupable sa famille._

_J'ai besoin de sa collaboration puisqu'il semble_

_Qu'il ait étudié quelques mois la magie au Royaume des Pommiers._

_Mais ce jeune homme semble introuvable ces derniers jours…_

_Si tu venais à le rencontrer, _

_fais lui savoir que je veux au plus vite lui parler de cette affaire…_

_Ma fille, je te renouvelle ma confiance et mon affection._

_Ton père qui t'aime. »_

Celisty se releva en un bond de son banc, affolée :

« Mon Dieu, mon dieu ! Kip ! Mon père est de notre côté ! Est-ce vraiment possible ?

- … Je le crois… Sourit Kip.

- Mais alors c'est une catastrophe !

- Hein ? s'étonna le Koala, les yeux ronds.

- Je danse toujours aussi mal ! Et je n'ai pas de partenaire ! … Et Cesar est avec Celia, coincés tous les deux sur Terre ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Du caaaalme… Temporisa le koala. Réglons les problèmes l'un après l'autre. Tout d'abord, la danse…

- Je ne peux pas apprendre à danser en un jour !

- Vous dansez depuis l'âge de quatre ans, soupira Kip. Vous SAVEZ danser, Princesse… C'est là, quelque part en vous…

- Ah… Oui… » rougit Celisty en se remémorant comment elle était parvenue à danser parfaitement avec Klaus.

« … Princesse, nous devons simplement vous trouver un partenaire pour ce soir ! Et un Prince, de préférence !

- Oui ! Un qui a de l'expérience… Mais pas trop… Et de l'allure … Sans être trop connu…

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'on a le temps de faire les difficiles ? Soupira Kip. Il ne nous reste que quelques heures !

- Ah ! Tu as raison ! Vite ! Le premier venu fera l'affaire ! » s'écria Celisty en se mettant à courir dans tous le parc, décoré de drapeaux flottant au vent et de lampions lumineux, et en abordant tous les princes qui avaient le malheur de passer par là…

« Excuses moi, Prince de Lu ? Voudrais-tu être mon … Oh… Je vois… Excuses moi, Prince de Bel Air, voudrais-tu danser avec moi pour le final ? … Non ? … Je vois…

- Eh bien… On n'est pas sortis du sable… » soupira Kip.

… Liam reprit enfin conscience, avec un furieux mal de crâne…

La pièce entière tournoyait autour de sa tête et il voyait défiler des murs et des objets qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Des… Tableaux… De magnifiques tableaux posés sur des chevalets…

« Là,là, reste calme… Tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête ! » dit une petite voix douce et malicieuse.

Liam cligna des yeux… Il ne vit d'abord qu'une petite main, qui posa un linge humide sur sa tête…

« … Tu vas avoir une sacrée bosse ! Olive risque de s'inquiéter en te voyant ainsi !

- O … Olive ? » demanda faiblement Liam.

Lorsqu'il cligna à nouveau les yeux, l'image se stabilisa. Il vit enfin, dans la lumière douce de la pièce, une jeune adolescente qui allait et venait en préparant une tisane… Une petite silhouette très vive… Des cheveux roses… Des yeux violets…

« I … Sa… Bel ? Demanda enfin Liam.

- Eh bien ! Il t'en faut du temps pour réagir ! rit-elle. Enfin, si tu es capable de me reconnaître, c'est que ce n'est pas grave du tout…

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est … Arrivé ? Demanda Liam en se tenant le front.

- Tu t'es fracassé la tronche, mon pote ! rit le jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le sofa bancal où il était allongé. Heureusement que je passais par là pour venir au moulin ! dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse de tisane. Et heureusement, surtout, qu'il y avait deux gardes avec moi, Kiefer n'aime pas que je me promène toute seule…

- Où… Sont… Ils ?

- Ils sont allés chercher du secours, bien sûr ! Ils vont revenir avec une civière, le docteur et tout le touin touin… Je leur ai dis de prévenir Luciano… »

Un coup de poignard lacéra le cœur de Liam. Les larmes affluèrent à nouveau, le submergèrent, le noyèrent dans son chagrin…

« L … Liam ? » s'étonna Isabel en le voyant fondre en sanglots, aussi perdu, vulnérable et fragile qu'un enfant…

« … Je ne … Peux plus… Revoir… Luciano ! » pleurait Liam, brisé, désespéré, totalement effondré…

Mince… Ou était le psychopathe qui menaçait de massacrer Vince quelques jours plus tôt ?

« … Tu… Ne… Peux plus ? Répéta Isabel.

- Je ne… VEUX PLUS ! » avoua Liam dans un souffle.

Puis il ouvrit les bras, s'agrippa à Isabel comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et la serra contre lui comme si elle était une peluche rassurante avec des couettes …

Isabel n'osa pas dire un mot ni bouger, pétrifiée et rouge flamme…

Liam pleurait, pleurait… Et pleurait encore…

Il ne fit que pleurer pendant plus de deux heures, pleurer et pleurer, la tête posée sur son épaule, tant et si bien qu'à la fin, elle était trempée…

Elle en vint même à se demander comment il trouvait encore du souffle pour respirer tellement il pleurait…

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque les secours arrivèrent enfin…

Le visage du Prince se referma brusquement, aussi froid et dur qu'une porte de prison, la lueur de Dark Liam dans le regard…

Il se laissa emmener, sans un mot, blessé, perdu dans ses pensées…

… Luciano n'était pas là…

… Personne n'avait réussit à le trouver…

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la résidence Goodrich, Liam rassura sa sœur d'un vague sourire de façade, puis partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, grâce aux médecins qui ne lui avaient rien trouvé de grave, mais lui avait conseillé de se reposer un peu… Vu son état nerveux…

« Que s'est-il réellement passé ? » demanda Olive à Isabel.

La jeune fille trembla un peu… Puis fini par avouer la scène dont elle avait été témoin…

Le regard d'Olive refléta alors à son tour la plus grande tristesse.

« Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère pleurer… Dit-elle. Pas même quand on lui a appris que j'étais condamnée… Et pourtant je sais combien son cœur devait saigner… Pour qu'il en arrive à ce point là… C'est que le pire a dû arriver…

- Le pire ? » frémit Isabel.

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant, au loin dans le couloir, la voix de son cousin, qui devait parler à l'un des gardes :

« … Vraiment ? … Et ils vont bien ? »

Isabel se glissa hors de la chambre d'Olive, qui était elle-même entourée de médecins, et s'avança en direction de son cousin.

« … Kiefer !

- Isabel… Dit-il, le visage insondable mais une lueur rassurée dans l'œil. Ça va ?

- … Moi oui. Mais Liam est partit se cloîtrer après avoir versé plus de larmes que l'océan ne pourrait en contenir…

- … Des… Larmes ? s'étonna Kiefer, la surprise traversant ses lunettes…

- D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire à Liam ?

- La mort d'Olive, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il, la voix blanche. Non, ne me dis pas…

- Non, non, Olive se maintient bien ! le rassura Isabel. Alors si ce n'est pas pour Olive, pour qui Liam pourrait pleurer autant ? »

Kiefer marqua un silence de réflexion puis finit par jurer :

« Oh… Bon sang … Evidemment… Le Prince et le rebelle…

- Hein ? C'est pas le titre de son yaoï préféré, ça ? Demanda Isabel, une goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe…

- … Pas que le mien ! … Celui de Liam aussi ! »

Les yeux d'Isabel s'agrandirent avec des étoiles devant ce petit secret, comprenant elle aussi :

« … Noooon ? … Liam et Luciano ?

- Te réjouis pas trop vite. Si Liam a pleuré, c'est que ça a mal tourné…

- Bon, si je trouve Luciano… Je lui ferais payer ma robe trempée de sanglots ! ricana Isabel.

- … Je t'en supplies, ne te mêle pas des histoires des autres… Soupira Kiefer en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas un crime de dire aux autres ce que l'on pense… Ni ce que l'on ressens ! s'exclama Isabel. Et tu devrais y réfléchir… Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus calme.

- Je suis un futur empereur. Je dois faire et dire ce que l'on attend de moi, déclara Kiefer d'un ton d'automate.

- Très bien… Sourit Isabel. Puisque tu es un futur empereur, je suppose que tu dois agir en gentleman ?

- Heu… Je suppose aussi… Murmura Kiefer.

- Olive est triste à cause du chagrin de son frère. Alors tu vas entrer dans cette chambre et lui proposer d'être ton cavalier ce soir.

- … Hein ? … S'étrangla Kiefer, rouge flamme. … Mais non ! … Je ne peux pas !

- Fais le. Sinon je répète à Vince ce que tu as écris au crayon en page 32 du tome 14 du _Prince et le rebelle_… Rit Isabel d'un large sourire démoniaque…

- Tu es… Vraiment… La créature la plus machiavélique de cette planète ! frémit Kiefer.

- Merci du compliment ! » sourit Isabel avec une petite révérence ironique…

Elle poussa son cousin vers la porte d'Olive, puis s'éloigna en méditant sur son aventure :

_« … Liam est trop triste pour égorger Kiefer si j'arrive à le caser avec Olive… Donc, si ces deux là se rapprochent… »_

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se heurta à quelqu'un dans le couloir…

« Hé ! Regarde où tu vas ! » rugit Isabel avec un air de déjà vu…

Elle se figea en constatant que sa victime n'était autre que Luciano…

Un Luciano dans un état pitoyable !

Il était éreinté, essoufflé, sur les genoux après avoir couru dans tout le royaume à la recherche de Liam… Sa peau et ses vêtements étaient lacérés par endroits, indiquant clairement qu'il s'était battu, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son visage décomposé, et son regard…

C'était le regard du type le plus misérable et seul au monde…

« Lu… Lu… Luciano ? S'étonna Isabel, ébahie…

- Liam ! Est-ce que tu as vu Liam ? demanda-t-il avec le regard d'un fauve blessé en lui tenant les épaules…

- O … Oui… Bégaya Isabel, mal à l'aise… On vient de revenir ensemble au palais… »

Luciano la relâcha aussitôt pour courir dans la direction de la chambre de Liam…

« … Mais tu ne devrais pas y aller MAINTENANT ! » cria Isabel au loin.

En vain…

Luciano était presque arrivé à la porte de Liam lorsqu'il fut intercepté par un ministre…

« … Votre Altesse ! Nous venons de recevoir pour vous une communication avec le Royaume de Garadium !

- … Plus tard ! souffla Luciano, mâchoire serrée, en ayant un geste de la main pour congédier le ministre.

- Mais votre Altesse, c'est trop important ! … La personne qui attend de pouvoir vous parler… C'est votre père ! … Le Roi de Garadium en personne !

- … Père ? » se figea Luciano, avec un frisson dans le dos. Pour que son père l'appelle ainsi à l'improviste, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave… De grave et de particulièrement inquiétant !

Luciano se mordit les lèvres. Il devait parler à Liam, mais il ne pouvait pas faire attendre son père. Après tout, les nouvelles concernaient peut-être Liam ou Olive, et il devait les prendre en compte pour protéger au mieux la famille souveraine du Royaume Vert.

… Son devoir de Prince Knight avant ses sentiments…

Luciano effleura du bout du doigt la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Liam, poussa un soupir désolé, et se résigna à suivre le ministre…

… De son côté, après beaucoup d'hésitations, Kiefer s'était enfin résolu à entrer dans la chambre d'Olive. Il n'y avait rien d'inconvenant à cela, une foule de médecins, guérisseurs, amis et connaissances se trouvaient là, comme si la maladie de la jeune Princesse était la nouvelle attraction à la mode…

D'abord morose et fatiguée avant son arrivée, le regard d'Olive sembla s'éclairer totalement en apercevant Kiefer, irradiant son fin visage…

« … Kiefer… Je suis si heureuse de te voir… Dit-elle avec une sincérité touchante et désarmante…

- … Comment te sens-tu, Olive ? Demanda-t-il avec sollicitude en prenant sa petite main fragile dans la sienne…

- Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là… Sourit-elle faiblement.

- Isabel m'a tout raconté… Dit le garçon.

- T … TOUT ? rougit soudainement Olive, le cœur battant…

- Je n'ai encore parlé ni à Liam, ni à Luciano, mais je te promets de faire mon possible pour les réconcilier…

- Ah ! … Hem… Merci, Kiefer ! » sourit Olive avec un soupir soulagé. On ne lui avait pas volé sa déclaration…

« … Et aussi… Ajouta Kiefer, tout aussi gêné… C'est le bal du festival de la fondation, ce soir…

- Oui… Sourit tristement Olive… J'arriverais sûrement à en voir l'essentiel depuis mon balcon !

- … Pas question ! affirma Kiefer. Quand on était à Nezzie, tu étais impatiente de revenir au Royaume des Fleurs pour assister à ses bals, car ce sont les plus beaux du continent !

- Ah… Tu te souviens de cela ? Rougit Olive, touchée.

- Je ferais en sorte que tu assistes au bal…

- … Altesse… Ce n'est certainement pas raisonnable, vu son état… Objecta un médecin…

- Je place la Princesse Olive sous ma responsabilité, répliqua froidement Kiefer, avec un éclat de défi dans les lunettes. Que ceux qui ont une objection aillent la formuler au Prince Liam en personne… »

Le troupeau de médecins frémit. Tous avaient vu le regard du Prince avant qu'il n'aille s'enfermer, et personne ne voulait s'approcher de Liam en mode « Dark »…

« … Alors ? Demanda gentiment Kiefer en se penchant doucement vers Olive. Accepterais-tu que je sois ton protecteur et cavalier pour la soirée ? »

La jeune fille, tétanisée de surprise, de joie… Presque les larmes aux yeux tant elle était heureuse à cette seconde, parvint tout juste à murmurer un :

« Oui ! … Volontiers ! »

… Mais ce « Oui » irradiait du plus profond de son cœur, et pétillait de mille étoiles dans son regard…

« Oh ! Oh ! Les filles ! Ça c'est un rencard pour nous ! » s'exclama une voix chantante à l'entrée de la chambre…

La seconde d'après, les Lady Koalas cernaient leur nouvelle « victime », Olive, avec une foule de propositions :

« Princesse, laissez moi m'occuper de votre robe de bal !

- Et moi de votre coiffure !

- Et je serais votre maquilleuse !

- Vous allez être sublime !

- La plus belle de toute la salle !

- … Heu… Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda poliment Olive, une goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe…

Kiefer poussa les autres personnes vers la porte en rougissant :

« Allons ! Laissez donc la Princesse se préparer pour ce soir ! »

Olive lui adressa un dernier regard de tendre remerciement avant qu'il ne referme le battant derrière lui…

« Je ne savais pas que la Princesse Olive était si proche du futur empereur de Nezzie… Commentèrent les badauds en se dispersant…

- Pensez-vous qu'il y aurait des fiançailles dans l'air ?

- Peut-être… Même si la santé de la Princesse est préoccupante, on a déjà vu des mariages se célébrer en pareille situation… »

Kiefer rougit de plus belle à ces allusions, et prit la poudre d'escampette avant d'en entendre plus…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les rumeurs le fiançaient à telle ou telle Princesse…

Que ce soit Klaus, Luciano, Liam, Vince ou Cesar, tous les six avaient droit chaque semaine à leur lot de cancans sur un prétendu mariage. Il suffisait qu'une Princesse passe à côté d'eux, et même s'ils ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole, on les prédisait mariés dans l'année…

Il faut dire que les mariages arrangés étaient encore monnaie courante parmi les têtes couronnées. L'alliance entre deux royaumes augmentait leur prestige, leur fortune et leur poids politique. Même lorsque les sentiments finissaient par s'en mêler, c'était généralement à la base une union de convenances. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le prochain mariage de prévu : la Princesse des Noix et le Prince des Amandes. Par bonheur, ils étaient tombés amoureux, mais on les avait quand même fiancés dès la naissance !

Pour qu'un Prince ou une Princesse fasse un véritable mariage d'amour – et pas forcément avec une personne de la noblesse ! – il lui fallait un courage, une ténacité … Et une grande gueule… A toutes épreuves ! Il fallait être capable de tenir tête à sa famille pas forcément d'accord, à la cour pas forcément bien pensante, aux menaces, aux critiques, aux insultes, aux jalousies… Contre vents et marées ! On comprend aisément que dans ce contexte, Petunia, Kaylian ou Dahlia n'aient pas été épargnés en faisant des mariages d'amour, qui plus est avec des humains, totalement étrangers à la noblesse d'Hanami !

Quand à la situation des Princes qui aimaient les garçons, et des Princesses qui aimaient les filles…

Même si Hanami était un monde très tolérant, on avait rarement vu une tête couronnée afficher ses préférences en public…

Ce n'est pas pour rien que Klaus préférait mentir toute sa vie que d'apparaître avec Luciano…

Toutes ces réflexions poussaient Kiefer à croire que fatalement, on ne lui demanderait pas son avis. Qu'il aime une fille ou un garçon, peu importe… On choisirait à sa place quelqu'un qui ne serait sûrement pas la personne qu'il aurait désiré… Sauf s'il trouvait le courage, d'ouvrir la bouche, de s'y opposer fermement et protester…

… Non, dans son cas, c'était évident qu'il n'y arriverait jamais…

… Quelque part, au fond, il se fichait pas mal d'être malheureux toute sa vie en épousant quelqu'un qu'il n'aimerait pas. Il ferait comme pour le reste. Il attendrait que ça passe, avec une patience flegmatique et le nez plongé dans ses bouquins…

Mais le jour où il verrait la personne qu'il aime épouser quelqu'un d'autre…

… Ce jour là, il le savait, on lui arracherait le cœur de la poitrine, et il serait d'une tristesse sinistre pour le reste de sa pathétique existence…

Ses pensées en étaient là lorsqu'il arriva près de la statue du Roi Tulipe 1er, dans le Parc du Jive… Celisty était là, toujours à la recherche d'un partenaire de danse pour le bal, et Kiefer eu comme un étourdissement en l'apercevant…

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur torride baiser dans les écuries, mais tout à coup les sensations de cet instant dément revenaient taquiner sa mémoire de manière extrêmement gênante…

… Celisty se figea aussi en apercevant le Prince, le souffle coupé, le cœur battant…

Même si elle n'avait pas fait avec Kiefer le quart de ce qui était arrivé avec Klaus, elle se sentait mille fois plus rougissante et mal à l'aise face à lui…

Sans doute, peut-être…

Parce qu'à son égard, Klaus avait toujours agit avec respect et pudeur…

« B … B … Bonjour… » répondit-il, le visage insondable mais le regard paniqué derrière ses lunettes…

« … Ben ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? S'étonna Kip, les yeux ronds…

- Ah… Hem… Veuillez m'excuser… Toussa Kiefer… Je pensais… A autre chose…

- Vous aussi ? Ricana Kip. Ne soyez pas aussi tête en l'air que Celisty, ou vous aurez les mêmes problèmes qu'elle !

- Kiiiip… Grinça Celisty, cramoisie de honte…

- Encore des problèmes ? S'alarma Kiefer, soudain inquiet.

- Oh, Kiefer… Soupira Celisty, tête basse… En fait, mon père souhaite que je danse le grand final du bal de ce soir, mais je n'ai toujours pas de cavalier, et…

- Une autre danse ? Soupira aussi Kiefer, presque déçu… Il semble que certains ne peuvent pas passer une journée sans danser…

- Alors, si tu es d'accord, Kiefer… Voudrais-tu être mon partenaire pour la journée ? Demanda Celisty, rougissante et frémissante, en relevant la tête…

- Alors, si tu es d'accord, Kiefer… Voudrais-tu être mon partenaire pour la journée ? Demanda Celisty, rougissante et frémissante, en relevant la tête…

- Quoi ? … ça va … Aussi mal ? Frémit-il, mal à l'aise…

- N … Non ! tenta-t-elle de rire pour le rassurer et se rassurer elle-même tant qu'à faire… Avec toi… Dit-elle en osant plonger tendrement son regard dans le sien… Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer ! »

Kiefer se crispa, gêné et rougissant, encore plus mal à l'aise en détournant le regard :

« Je… Je suis désolé…

- Qu… Quoi ? … Tu ne… Veux pas ? Demanda Celisty d'une toute petite voix, son enthousiasme retombant comme un soufflé au fromage.

- J'ai … Déjà un autre partenaire pour le bal de ce soir… Annonça Kiefer d'une voix blanche, presque sinistre…

- Ah, c'est vrai ! tenta de sourire Celisty, pour sauver les apparences. Tu es déjà le cavalier de ta cousine Isabel…

- N … Non… Ce soir… J'accompagne… La Princesse Olive… Du royaume vert.

- Ah… Ah bon ? Se glaça Celisty, le sourire cristallisé. Ah oui, d'accord… Mais… Je croyais… Souffla-t-elle tout bas…

- Celisty… Murmura Kiefer, désolé…

- Non, rien ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant avec un faux sourire éclatant. C'est très bien ! … Très très bien ! Je… Suis très contente que tu aies invité Olive ! … Vraiment !... Et… Heu… Bon, ben… Je ferais bien de trouver quelqu'un, hein, Kip ? Allez, salut ! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la fuite, le Koala à ses trousses :

« … Maiiiis Princesse ! »

En les voyant disparaître au loin, Kiefer poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en se cognant le front :

« … Idiot… » jura-t-il…

Celisty ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle fut à proximité du château de la valse…

« Princesse ! Voyons ! s'exclama Kip, essoufflé. C'est un champion d'athlétisme que vous recherchez comme partenaire ?

- … J'ai été stupide de croire que j'avais la moindre chance pour qu'il m'invite… Murmura Celisty, la voix brisée, en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux verts…

- Oh… Celisty… Compatit Kip. J'ignorais totalement que vous aviez de tels sentiments pour le Prince Kiefer…

- … Non, murmura-t-elle en secouant ses fins cheveux… J'aime le Prince Klaus… Enfin je crois… Je croyais… Je ne sais plus… Les garçons… Les garçons, ça me prend la tête ! » jura-t-elle avec cette expression bien terrienne, en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Kip eu un petit rire amusé en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Vous n'avez que dix-neuf ans… Et tout le temps pour voir clair dans votre cœur…

- Tu étais comment, toi, à dix-neuf ans ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Oh, c'était il y a huit cent quatorze ans, alors de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts ! rit Kip. Mais j'étais bête… Sourit Kip. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fais les bons choix à cette époque. Mais… Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire…

- C'est bien vrai ! sourit Celisty, rassurée.

- … Ceci dit, pour ce soir, on manque de temps. Le bal se rapproche et nous ne vous avons toujours pas trouvé de cavalier…

- C'est de ma faute ! s'accusa Celisty. J'ai vraiment agis comme une idiote avec tous les Princes ! Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution…

- … Faire revenir Celia… Plus tôt que prévu ? Frémit Kip, constatant que Plok avait vu juste…

- Cesar sera ravi de danser avec elle ! De toutes façons, il doit revenir aussi, mon père veut lui parler ! décida Celisty.

- Bien… » soupira Kip, déçu qu'une fois de plus, Celisty se défile devant ses responsabilités et demande à Celia d'assumer à sa place…

« Dépêchons nous ! s'exclama la jeune fille, tout à coup de super bonne humeur et très motivée à l'idée d'échapper au bal. Allons au palais, dans ma chambre, et ouvrons un vortex pour Celia et Cesar ! » s'exclama-t-elle en courant dans cette direction…

…

Tokyo

…

Celia se réveilla en sursaut, avec un regain fulgurant d'énergie. Le sort de guérison de Cesar avait fait plus que son effet, puisqu'elle se releva en un bond, sur ses deux jambes, droite comme un i !

En revanche… Elle crevait de faim !

Elle avait faim, mais faim, VRAIMENT faim !

Les yeux manquèrent de lui sortir de la tête lorsqu'elle aperçu fumant sur une table, un copieux petit-déjeuner (par décalage temporel, il était en fait déjà Dimanche sur Terre !). Elle se rua dessus, dévorant tout comme une goulue, dans un cliquetis de mâchoire et les sens retournés par le chocolat…

« … C'est bon ! … Mon Dieu que c'est bon ! … C'est trop boooon ! » jubila-t-elle, à la limite de la décence…

Un rire léger retentit dans l'air parfumé au café et à l'orange…

« Doucement, ma Celia… Si tu es trop gourmande, ça va te peser sur l'estomac… »

La jeune fille se figea, les joues pleines comme un Hamster…

Cesar arrivait de la sale de bains, certainement après une douche, les cheveux séchés mais la peau encore humide, dans son costume de Prince impeccable après un tour au pressing. Les boutons de sa chemise de dandy entr'ouverte laissait deviner un espèce qui fit rougir Celia comme une tomate…

Etrangement, alors que Cesar semblait surgir d'une toute autre époque, il cadrait parfaitement dans le décor… En fait, il aurait cadré parfaitement dans les mangas qu'elle lisait…

C'était la grande mode des majordomes, des vampires et des clubs d'hôtes… Cesar aurait pu endosser n'importe lequel de ces costumes, et tous ces personnages à sa démesure…

Ce genre de mec improbable mais adorable qu'elle ne pensait exister que dans la fiction… Elle l'avait rencontré, pour de vrai. Et il se tenait là, devant elle, dans son grenier…

… Dans son grenier ?

Celia eu un sursaut en constatant qu'ils étaient de retour chez elle…

« … Mais… Mais ? » répéta-t-elle, choquée, en faisant un tour sur elle-même…

Comme promis, le vasistas brisé avait été changé… Un autre avait même été installé, laissant d'avantage entrer la lumière dans la pièce… Et tous les dégâts causés par la pluie avaient été réparés. Tout était propre, rangé, impeccable…

« C'est… C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Celia, des étoiles plein les yeux avec un rire de petite fille.

- … Comme je te l'avais promis… Sourit Cesar. Je sais que ce grenier est ton cocon et je veux que tu t'y sentes bien…

- Oh, Cesar… Murmura Celia, émue… Merci ! Merci tellement ! » s'exclama-t-elle, courant jusqu'à lui et sur le point de se jeter dans ses bras…

Quand il l'interrompit d'un geste…

« … Celia… Je vais être jaloux. Tu as plus de moustache que moi.

- Quoiiii ? hulula-t-elle, outrée, les yeux pleins de flamme… Cesar, espèce de…

- … En chocolat… » précisa-t-il en dégainant un mouchoir pour débarbouiller la jeune fille…

Elle se figea dans sa colère alors qu'il effleurait doucement ses lèvres avec le fin tissu pour en ôter le chocolat…

« … Idiot… » soupira-t-elle, touchée…

Puis elle suivit sa première idée et se lova dans ses bras, en profitant pour enfouir son visage dans sa chemise entr'ouverte et respirer son parfum après la douche…

« … Oh, Seigneur… Soupira Celia, qui portait toujours les mêmes vêtements après quatre jours… Ce que tu sens bon… Affirma-t-elle sans détours et avec une franchise désarmante. A côté, je fais vraiment clocharde ! Je rêve d'un bon bain chaud…

- Ah… Ici, tu n'as qu'une douche… Pour un bain il faut retourner au manoir… Dit Cesar d'un ton banal, comme s'il parlait du catalogue Castorama…

- Je sais, je sais… J'ai récuré toutes celles de Bérangère… Grinça Celia… Ah… Il faut que j'arrête de te serrer comme ça sinon je vais te salir… » soupira-t-elle.

Une lueur traversa le regard de Cesar… Cette fois, le ton n'était plus anodin mais bien plus joueur :

« … La première fois que j'ai osé te serrer d'aussi près au marché de la samba, tu m'as repoussé et hurlé dessus comme si j'étais le plus ignoble des pervers…

- ça… ça n'a rien à voir ! rougit Celia en s'agitant contre lui. Les circonstances étaient différentes !

- … Vraiment ? Sourit Cesar.

- D'abord : oui, tu es le plus ignoble des pervers ! Tu venais de draguer la Princesse des Noix ! l'accusa Celia, les yeux pleins de flammes…

- Melodie ? Grand Dieu non, ce n'est PAS DU TOUT mon genre !

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Elle est sublime ! soupira Celia.

- Et superficielle, capricieuse, versatile, manipulatrice… Sans parler de son pire défaut…

- Lequel ?

- Elle n'est pas toi. »

Celia frémit, touchée droit en plein cœur…

« … Cesar… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle…

Elle glissa ses mains depuis le torse du garçon jusque dans ses cheveux, et, sa haussant sur la pointe des pieds, Celia osa frôler la joue de Cesar d'un tendre baiser :

« Là… Tu es à ma merci… Rit-elle à son oreille…

- Tu es… Bien imprudente… Tenta-t-il de protester pour la forme, car en vérité, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui échapper…

- Je n'ai pas peur du danger… Rit-elle en égarant un autre baiser dans le cou du garçon…

- Tu risques… De perdre ton pari… Rougit-il en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Celia…

- Et si j'estime qu'un seul de tes baisers vaut plus que deux ans de chocolat ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle en plantait un autre au creux de son torse, d'un air de défi…

A ce stade là, un autre, vaincu, serait déjà tombé à ses genoux en se tordant d'amour pour elle, mais dans le défi fou qu'ils s'étaient lancés, il avait autant d'obstination qu'elle :

« … Tu ne devais pas aller prendre une douche ? » demanda-t-il à la fois pour détourner le sujet et pour la mettre en colère, car après une vanne pareille, c'était sûr, elle allait au minimum éclater de fureur et lui retourner une gifle !

… Eh bien non ! Elle commençait à trop bien le connaître, car elle avait deviné sa ruse… Et elle releva la tête avec une étincelle victorieuse dans l'œil, s'amusant du trouble qu'elle lui provoquait :

« Tu es sur mon chemin… Dit-elle d'un ton sulfureux… A moins que tu ne veuilles y aller avec moi…

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, petite fille… Murmura-t-il, cette fois très sérieux, en se sentant à deux doigts de succomber…

- Alors… Joue avec moi ! » ronronna-t-elle en lui glissant un ultime baiser sur le menton, si près de ses lèvres qu'il cru…

Lui qui était l'homme, lui qui devait assurer…

Eh bien Cesar cru qu'il allait tout simplement défaillir sous cette attaque et se pâmer comme une jeune fille en fleur !

Cela apparut tout aussi clairement à Celia lorsqu'elle le vit aussi pâle, frémissant, paniqué, le rose aux joues, le cœur battant, les jambes chancelantes, ne sachant plus où il devait placer ses mains pour rester « correct »…

Dans leur couple, les rapports étaient inversés…

« … Merde ! s'écria Celia, estomaquée, en reculant de dix pas… C'est donc ça !

- Qu… Qu… Quoi ? pu à peine murmurer Cesar tant il avait la gorge après ses attaques !

- Mais regarde nous ! s'exclama Celia, effarée, en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Tu sens bon, tu es tout mignon, tu m'as préparé un bon petit-déjeuner, et maintenant tu es tout timide et maladroit alors que je te drague lourdement après m'être goinfré comme une truie, et que je sens le bouc à dix mètres !

- Non… Quand même pas… Tenta de la rassurer Cesar en tombant des nues…

- Je suis le mec ! hulula Celia en tournoyant dans la pièce, bras en l'air, effarée, en panique puissance cinquante. Je suis le mec et c'est toi la fille ! Noooon !

- Aaaah… Commenta Cesar avec un calme sidérant. Donc c'est toi le seme et c'est moi le uke…

- CESAR ! hulula Celia, rouge flamme, en frôlant l'attaque cardiaque…

- Après tout, si ça fonctionne ainsi, où est le problème ? Sourit-il tendrement…

- Le problème ? se récria Celia. Ça te flatte peut-être de jouer la fille, mais je ne veux pas qu'on me compare à un mec, moi !

- Tu es bien trop mignonne pour être un mec… La rassura-t-il de son ton le plus adorable…

- Tu dis ça pour être gentil mais je sais bien que je suis tout sauf féminine… Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu as le regard le plus fascinant que j'ai jamais vu… Le sourire le plus enchanteur… Et si je peux me permettre cette remarque sans que je risque de me prendre une baffe…

- … Heu… Tu peux la dire… Accepta-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Tu as des formes tout à fait ravissantes et des plus appétissantes… Compléta Cesar avec un sourire désarmant…

- Apé… Tissantes ? répéta Celia, clouée…

- Tu vois ? J'ai pas l'œil dans ma poche, donc c'est moi le garçon… Rit-il.

- ça ne compte pas. Tu es un ignoble pervers qui reluque aussi Luciano, grinça-t-elle…

- Très bien… Contrairement à ma vanne de tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas de moustache, Celia…

- Idiot. C'était même pas drôle… Bouda-t-elle.

- Et puis… Je suis toujours plus grand que toi, non ? Et tu as exactement la bonne taille pour tenir dans mes bras… Dit-il en l'attirant à nouveau vers lui…

- … Et tu sais toujours quand j'ai besoin de m'y réfugier… » murmura-t-elle contre lui d'une toute petite voix, touchée et rougissante…

Elle frémit lorsque la main du garçon glissa sensuellement dans son dos, effleurant sa peau… Il se pencha lentement, déposant un baiser doux et délicat au-dessus de ses fines épaules, à la base de son cou…

« … Tu vois… Que tu n'es pas si vilaine… » chuchota-t-il d'un ton qui l'électrisa…

Les mains de Celia se crispèrent sur le tissu de la chemise du garçon. Elle retint son souffle, le cœur cognant à tout rompre, alors qu'il ornait sa peau d'une pluie d'autres baisers, remontant lentement de son cou jusqu'à sa nuque dans une caresse étourdissante et sensuelle…

« … Moi… Je te trouve même tout à fait à mon goût… »

… Comment avait-il réussit cela ?

En un instant, il avait renversé leur rapport de force…

En un instant, il l'avait désarmée…

En un instant, elle se retrouvait là, fragile, perdue et troublée…

… Ensorcelée entre ses bras…

… Et elle n'avait plus qu'un souhait… Un seul…

… Un baiser…

… Mon Dieu, qu'il lui donne enfin un vrai baiser…

Pour la délivrer de cette attente et tentation insoutenable !

« … Cesar… » chuchota-t-elle en l'implorant par ce seul mot, d'une voix perdue, troublée, à l'agonie…

Les mains du garçon glissèrent jusqu'en bas de son dos, embrasant les hanches de Celia dans le mouvement de cette caresse… Elle eu comme un sursaut, retenant un petit gémissement approbateur alors qu'il l'enlaçait plus fermement et étroitement contre lui… Il sentit son petit cœur affolé cogner plus vite contre le sien, et daigna enfin quitter sa nuque pour revenir vers son visage, déposant un baiser brûlant sur le front de la jeune fille, puis sa tempe délicate…

« … Je t'aime, Celia… »

Frôlant presque ses lèvres…

« … Je t'aime tellement… »

Et puis…

« VIRE TES MAINS DE LA OU JE TE MASSAAAACRE ! »

L'ordre furieux de Celisty avait grondé dans toute la pièce comme le fracas du tonnerre, furieux, impératif et sans appel… Celia et Cesar se figèrent dans leurs gestes, estomaqués et interrompus une fois de plus avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, stupéfiés en apercevant l'hologramme de la princesse, qui était projeté par l'accessoire magique posé sur une étagère :

« Et alors, mes cochons ? rugit-elle, furibonde. Vous allez pas me dire que ça aussi, c'est des pas du tango ?

- Aaaah… Désoléééée… Se liquéfia Celia, comme si elle avait des comptes à lui rendre… Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris… Dit-elle en s'éloignant maladroitement de Cesar…

- Une poussée de fièvre ? ricana Celisty.

- Je te promets qu'on n'a rien fait de mal ! paniqua Celia.

- Ouais… On ne s'est même pas embrassés… Souligna Cesar, légèrement frustré…

- Si j'étais pas si loin je vous aurais balancé un seau d'eau glacée ! rugit Celisty. Ça refroidirait vos ardeurs, non mais ! Une Princesse bien élevée ne flirte pas avant d'être mariée ! ajouta-t-elle avec une monstrueuse mauvaise foi.

- On croirait entendre Kip… Frémit Celia…

- Heureusement qu'il ne vous a pas vus, ou il creusait sa tombe ! rugit Celisty. Il est avec Plok, en train de parler avec mon père, pour l'empêcher de venir me voir ! Ce soir c'est le bal du festival de la fondation du royaume des fleurs, et c'est la cata ! Le Roi veut que je danse le grand final !

- Tu peux y arriver ! s'exclama Celia avec un grand sourire, en voulant l'encourager…

- Mais je n'ai pas de cavaliiiier ! geignit Celisty en leur vrillant les oreilles. C'est l'horreur, l'infamie, le désespoir, la fin du moooonde ! Celia, il faut absolument que tu reviennes ! … Cesar aussi, d'ailleurs !

- Moi ? Demanda le Prince.

- Mon père te cherche partout ! Il veut te confier une mission ! C'est du sérieux, mon gars ! Alors c'est un ordre : ramènes toi ! Tu vas voir, c'est super simple. Celia et toi vous prenez ma place au bal. Vous dansez votre tango, et ni vu, ni connu, j't'embrouille, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu et moi je suis sauvée, hé hé !

- Alors tu me demande … De revenir déjà à Hanami ? » demanda Celia d'une toute petite voix, en promenant un regard un peu perdu sur son grenier…

« Comment ça, déjà ? hulula Celisty. Tu te rends compte du privilège que tu as de vivre une vie de Princesse ? Et pas n'importe quelle Princesse ! MOI, Celisty, la plus célèbre, la plus riche et la plus enviée de tout le continent de Roserasia !

- Je dois… Réfléchir… Murmura Celia…

- Comment çaaaa ? se récria Celisty, ébahie.

- C'est… Compliqué…

- Celia ! Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser ! rugit Celisty. Je suis plus âgée que toi et tu dois m'écouter ! … Tu vas rentrer à la maison ! … Et tout de suite !

- Laisse la respirer… Soupira Cesar.

- Quoiiii ? Comment oses-tu … ? rugit la Princesse, au paroxysme de son caprice…

- Celisty… Merci de te taire, au moins une fois dans ta vie… » dit-il en recouvrant l'accessoire magique d'un mouchoir, masquant de ce fait la vue pour la Princesse.

« Cesaaaar ! Ne pense pas t'en tirer comme çaaaa ! » hulula quand même Celisty en lui vrillant les tympans. Il éloigna le plus possible Celia de la furie, sortant avec elle sur le palier, loin des oreilles de Celisty, en fermant la porte derrière eux. Ils pouvaient quand même entendre la Princesse hurler sur tous les tons depuis le grenier…

« … Si je ne rentre pas à Hanami, est-ce que c'est mal ? Demanda Celia, complètement perdue…

- Personne n'a le droit de t'obliger à retourner là-bas si tu ne le veux pas. Personne, affirma Cesar. Ni moi. Ni Celisty. Même si c'est ta sœur, même si tu l'aimes…

- Je l'aime… Et j'aime le royaume des fleurs… Mais je suis… Une Japonaise… Murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée…

- … Je sais… La Terre fait partie de toi autant, si ce n'est plus, que Hanami… Et je suis désolé que l'on t'oblige à faire un choix…

- De toutes façons… Je ne pourrais jamais plus retrouver ma vie d'avant, n'est-ce pas ? Les Eldweens savent qui je suis et ils me retrouveront toujours…

- Non, pas si je place un sort de protection sur toi. Mais ainsi…

- J'aurais la mémoire effacée, c'est ça ? Ricana Celia. Non merci… Le sceau, ça m'a suffit une fois…

- Je comprends… Murmura Cesar, gorge nouée…

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! paniqua Celia. Cesar… Sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Ni à ta sœur. Je sais que Calista a fait cela pour me protéger, mais… »

Sa voix se noua…

« … Je ne veux plus jamais oublier… Le Royaume des Fleurs… Toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées là-bas… Mon passé… Ma famille… Si je reste au Japon… Est-ce que je devrais vivre pour le restant de mes jours … En ayant tout oublié… En n'ayant plus le moindre souvenir… De toi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! affirma Cesar en lui effleurant les cheveux. Je n'ai pas plus le droit de t'obliger à revenir au royaume des fleurs que de te prendre tes souvenirs !

- Et toi… Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Celia, gorge nouée.

- J'ai prêté serment, Celia… Je suis le Prince Knight au service du royaume des fleurs. Si le Roi veut me confier une mission, je me dois de l'honorer… Alors… Je vais y retourner…

- Est-ce que… »

Elle retint ses larmes…

« Est-ce que… Je pourrais… Te revoir… Un jour ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Cesar en l'enlaçant du regard… Ma Celia… Je t'ai recherchée pendant des années… Maintenant que tu es là, je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais ! »

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

« … Alors je vais rentrer aussi au Royaume des Fleurs… Affirma-t-elle, enfin sûre d'elle…

- … Celia… Si tu dois retourner là-bas, fais le parce que tu le veux vraiment, demanda Cesar.

- Je le fais parce que c'est ce que je veux vraiment, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai prêté serment, moi aussi. J'ai promis d'aider Celisty jusqu'au bal de Saint-Lyon… Et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Tu l'entends crier ? Elle a besoin de moi. Et moi j'ai besoin d'Hanami… Je crois. Après Saint Lyon, je pourrais toujours décider de revenir sur Terre, non ?

- Bien entendu… Ton choix t'appartiendra toujours…

- Même si je n'en sais pas bien plus sur ma mère… Je suis à présent certaine que je suis Celena. J'ai trouvé des réponses, ici… Sourit Celia, soulagée… Je ne suis pas certaine que je pourrais reprendre ma vie d'il y a quinze ans au royaume des fleurs… Tout le monde me pense morte, alors je n'ose pas imaginer comment ils pourraient prendre mon retour… Je ne suis pas certaine non plus de pouvoir continuer ma vie de petite lycéenne ici, en sachant mon histoire et d'où je viens…

- Alors tu as encore un bout de chemin à parcourir, Celia… Sourit Cesar.

- … Quel… Chemin ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Tu as été Princesse du Royaume des Fleurs. Tu as été lycéenne à Tokyo. L'important à présent, c'est la jeune femme que tu deviendras…

- Oui… Tu as raison ! » sourit-elle, réconfortée…

Elle lui prit la main tendrement.

« Cesar… Retournons ensemble sur Hanami ! »

Ils poussèrent la porte du grenier. Celisty hurlait toujours sous son mouchoir.

« Cesaaaar ! Je vais t'égorgeeeer ! »

Ses yeux étincelaient de fureur lorsqu'il ôta enfin le mouchoir de l'accessoire :

« Ah ! Quand même ! s'exclama Celisty. C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de vous bécoter derrière la porte ?

- Nous n'avons rien fait de cela ! se récria Celia, rouge carmin…

- Comme si j'allais vous croire… Grinça Celisty. Alors ? Vous allez danser au bal ce soir ?

- Oui … Nous revenons tous les deux à Hanami, annonça Celia en hochant la tête.

- Eh bien voilàààà… Soupira Celisty, soulagée. Est-ce que le ringard a assez de magie pour ouvrir un vortex ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… Dit Cesar avec un demi sourire de politesse.

- Je vais activer un catalyseur magique de mon côté, ça va amplifier la puissance du vortex et vous diriger pile au bon endroit ! expliqua Celisty en activant une sorte de large miroir. Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! »

Celia se crispa toute entière. Elle avait encore en tête leur voyage aller, une vraie catastrophe… Alors, le retour…

« Tout ira bien, cette fois… » la rassura tendrement Cesar en la prenant dans ses bras. Il ignora les grincements de dents de Celisty qui fulminait à cette vision, et leva haut une main pour activer sa magie en ouvrant un passage vers Hanami…

« … Est-ce que tu as besoin aussi de la mienne ? Demanda timidement Celia, un peu tremblante.

- Non… Lui sourit le Prince. N'oublie pas que tu vas devoir danser, alors je préfère que tu économises ton énergie. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de te tenir fermement à moi et de me faire confiance, d'accord ?

- Oui ! » approuva Celia d'un hochement de tête en resserrant ses bras sur lui.

Le garçon ferma les yeux, concentra toute sa volonté et sa magie en un but précis, et tout un tourbillon d'étincelles aux reflets rouges rubis ne tarda pas à se déployer au-dessus de sa main. Il dirigea ce tourbillon vers un mur, l'étira comme s'il était un fin tissu. Un vortex se forma pour de bon, ouvrant un large passage, une porte d'un éclat aussi flamboyant et frémissant que du magma en fusion, animé de vents étranges, épars tout autour d'eux comme de longues écharpes translucides, et cherchant à les envelopper comme dans un cocon.

« Allons-y ! » chuchota Cesar à l'oreille de Celia.

Elle approuva de la tête, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. A présent, le passage pouvait rester ouvert sans l'aide de Cesar. Lorsque sa main cessa de luire, il décida de soulever Celia dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage contre lui en affirmant :

« … Prête ! »

Le garçon calcula sa trajectoire, cligna d'un œil, et se lança en direction du vortex, sa princesse dans les bras :

« Celisty ! dit Cesar avant de disparaître avec Celia dans le vortex. Tu devrais te décaler à gauche !

- Hein ? » eu à peine le temps de se demander la Princesse.

La seconde d'après, le vortex se rouvrait de son côté, à l'emplacement de son miroir. Celisty vit clairement le couple foncer droit sur elle, et eu à peine le temps de faire un pas de côté, que Celia et Cesar atterrissaient déjà dans la chambre !

« Cesar ! Bon sang ! Vous avez faillit m'écraser comme une crêpe ! » hulula Celisty alors que le vortex se refermait déjà derrière le couple, tout redevenant normal dans la chambre.

« … Tu n'es pas blessée ? Demanda Cesar à Celia sans se préoccuper de la furie qui leur vrillait les oreilles.

- Non… C'est déjà fini ? s'étonna Celia alors qu'il la reposait au sol.

- Quand le travail est bien fait, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter… Sourit Cesar tendrement.

- Surtout… Faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! » grinça Celisty.

L'alerte rouge fut sonnée lorsque la voix de Kip, légèrement affolée, résonna derrière la porte de la chambre :

_« Votre Majesté, je ne pense pas que la Princesse soit déjà prête pour le bal de ce soir ! »_

« … Mon père ! … » blêmit Celisty en courant se cacher à la vitesse de la lumière dans la salle de bains…

Celia et Cesar, qui n'avaient pas été aussi rapides, restèrent pétrifiés sur place, avec des regards aussi angoissés que leurs sourires étaient forcés…

Lorsque la porte bascula, le Roi Dahlia resta figé sur le seuil, le visage aussi insondable et blanc qu'un mur d'hôpital, avec à sa droite et à sa gauche un Kip et un Plok en état de décomposition avancée…

« … P … Père ? » parvint à articuler Celia…

Et le mot résonna avec un écho assourdissant dans sa tête…

Elle réalisa…

Que pour la toute première fois…

… Elle rencontrait… Vraiment… Son père !

… Mais dans une situation vraiment maladroite…

« … Je vois… Que tu as retrouvé le Prince Cesar… » dit-il d'un ton qui lui rappela furieusement Celisty…

Yuna n'avait pas mentit… Celisty avait la même manière de parler que son père… La même manière de bouger aussi, avec cette raideur presque crispée des aristocrates… Et ils avaient ces mêmes yeux verts… Qui vous jugent et vous transpercent…

Devinant que Celia était en train de perdre pied, Cesar s'avança aussitôt vers le Roi, en s'inclinant en une parfaite et respectueuse révérence :

« … Votre Majesté… Lorsque j'ai su que vous souhaitiez ma présence au palais, je me suis empressé de revenir de voyage pour m'acquitter de mon devoir envers la couronne du Royaume des Fleurs…

- Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, coupa sèchement Dahlia, d'un ton qui fusait comme une claque. Pour l'instant, je vous ordonne de quitter immédiatement la chambre de ma fille, ajouta-t-il avec une voix aussi tranchante et glaciale qu'une lame de poignard…

- A vos ordres ! » s'exclama Cesar, glissant un dernier regard de soutien et de tendre affection à Celia, lui faisant comprendre _« Je ne serais pas loin ! »_, avant de quitter les lieux.

Un silence pesant flotta quelques instants sur la chambre, puis le Roi transperça à nouveau Celia de son regard implacable :

« Quelle est cette étrange tenue que tu porte ? Remarqua-t-il aussitôt. Elle est, d'ailleurs, dans un état lamentable… Est-ce là ce que tu estime digne d'une Princesse qui doit danser le grand final de ce soir ?

- Je peux tout expliquer… Se liquéfia Kip.

- C'est à Celisty que je demande des explications », coupa le Roi froidement.

Celia demeura trois secondes figée et terrorisée, avant de se ressaisir. Elle devait absolument se sortir de cette situation, tout en protégeant Cesar, et aussi Celisty, planquée dans la salle de bain, et que le Roi pouvait découvrir à tout instant…

… Oui ! Il fallait qu'elle soit crédible en tant que Celisty, la Reine des caprices et des décibels, et la championne pour rejeter la faute sur les autres !

« Maiiiis heeeeu… Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Papa ! » s'exclama Celia en une parfaite imitation.

Plok manqua d'en avaler son chapeau, Kip de rendre l'âme, et le Roi ouvrit des yeux ronds :

« … Ma faute ? Répéta-t-il, hébété…

- Comment veux-tu que je danse alors que je n'ai pas pris de leçon depuis une semaine ? J'étais aux arènes du cha-cha-cha, en train de faire de l'équitation, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle !

- Quoi ? Lord Kip ne t'a pas prévenue ? S'étonna le Roi.

- Gniaaaah… Gémit le koala, se voyant déjà mort…

- Ne lui en veux pas mon petit papa, à son âge il commence à tout oublier… Minauda Celia…

- Oui, mais… Ah ! s'écria le Roi. Depuis quand fais-tu de l'équitation ? Ce n'est pas convenable pour une Princesse !

- Tu ne dirais pas pareil si j'étais un garçon… Moi, je voulais seulement faire aussi bien que toi et que tu sois fier de moi, mon petit Papa ! »

Plok glissa à un Kip totalement estomaqué :

« La vache ! Elle est douée…

- … Oui… La ressemblance avec son modèle est effrayante… » frémit-il.

« … Oh, Celisty… Soupira le Roi, touché. D'accord, oublions ça. Mais une dernière chose : puis-je savoir ce que le Prince Cesar faisait dans ta chambre ? Je ne t'imaginais pas proche de lui à ce point là !

- Quoiiii ? Non ! Quelle horreur ! hulula Celia en imitant parfaitement Celisty en mode hystérique. C'est le Roi des Ringards ! Je lui ai juste dit que TU voulais le voir, mais il s'est ramené avec son costume ridicule et sa face de tanche !

- Tu le déteste… A ce point là ? s'étonna le Roi, béa…

- Oh oui, si tu savais… Après tout, c'est de SA FAUTE, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Roi marqua un silence, avant de demander :

« … Celisty… Est-ce que tu parles… De ce qui est arrivé… Il y a quinze ans ?

- … Oui… Dit Celia en voulant observer sa réaction.

- Ne pense plus au passé, coupa le Roi sèchement. Tu es une jeune femme, à présent, alors c'est à ton avenir que tu dois songer. Entendu ?

- … Oui… Père… » murmura Celia, un peu déçue.

Rien. La mort de Kozue et la disparition de Celena…

Pas la moindre réaction, pas la moindre émotion ne transparaissaient sur le visage du Roi à ces tragiques souvenirs…

Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Comme si sa femme et sa deuxième fille n'avaient jamais existé…

Il les avait effacées…

Comme il avait fait disparaître tous les documents parlant de Kozue…

Comme la mémoire de Celena avait été altérée…

A ce moment là…

Celia avait déjà compris que les retrouvailles seraient très compliquées…

Elle ne pourrait même pas dire _« C'est moi, Papa ! »_ et se jeter dans ses bras.

Cet homme l'avait rayée de son existence…

Peut-être pouvait-elle seulement espérer que Celisty était toujours sa sœur…

Mais Celia avait peur, car Celisty avait le même caractère que cet homme, pour qui elle n'avait jamais existé…

« Le bal a déjà commencé, dit le Roi, qui avait des préoccupations plus immédiates. Kip, Plok, veillez à ce que cette jeune fille soit la plus ravissante de la soirée. Tant pis si tu arrives en retard, mais promets moi de ne pas me décevoir, Celisty !

- Oui… Père. » murmura Celia, en tentant de dissimuler le drame qui animait ses pensées.

Le Roi hocha la tête et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Plok se planta devant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se rouvrirait pas de sitôt, et Celisty se rua hors de la salle de bains en hurlant aux abois :

« … C'est une catastroooophe !

- Encore une ? Soupira Kip. Ne me dis pas que tu as cassé quelque chose là-dedans !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je trouve seulement qu'on a eu de la chance que mon père ait gobé toute cette histoire !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as entendu Celia ? Elle m'a vraiment imité très mal !

- Heu… T'exagère… Dit Plok en tombant des nues.

- Ah… J'étais si mauvaise que ça ? » soupira Celia, démoralisée.

Celisty se glissa en riant jusqu'à elle :

« … Surtout le passage sur Cesar… Les insultes sonnent faux sur des lèvres amoureuses…

- Aaaah… Gémit Kip, partant en vrille. Je le savais, je le savais ! Je vous l'avais diiiis ! Ce pervers a dévoyé mon innocente petite fiiiille !

- S'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, ça aurait été fait au Japon ! coupa Celia, boudant un peu. Et vous croyez que c'était possible avec un timide pareil et des Eldweens collés aux basques ?

- Cesar ? Timide ? Demanda Celisty en levant un sourcil. On parle du même Cesar qui se ballade en costume flashy dans tout le royaume, gesticule comme un flamant rose, drague comme il y a cent ans et offre des fleurs magiques à toutes les filles qu'il croise ?

- Oui… Murmura Celia tristement… C'est un masque… Comme son sourire… Un paravent de roses pour cacher ses larmes… Et une armure en soie pour dissimuler sa blessure… »

Celisty la regarda sans mot dire, puis poussa un soupir… Celena avait toujours vu la vérité. Même sur Cesar… Elle devit l'admettre.

« Bien… Finit par dire Celisty. Je suis sans doute la pire danseuse du continent, mais tout comme ce grand dadais, je m'y connais en mode… Alors je vais m'occuper de ton cas, ma petite Celia, et ce soir tu seras la Reine du bal !

- Mais… Frémit Celia, anxieuse…

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Crois moi, dans ce domaine, c'est moi la championne ! » sourit Celisty.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Kip : Hey ! Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ? C'est la dernière coupure pub !**_

_**Plok : Ouf !**_


	10. Episode 4 partie 7

Episode 4 – partie 7

Au parc du Jive, le bal avait déjà débuté depuis longtemps. Gentes dames et galants se pressaient, parés de leurs plus beaux atours, pour virevolter au son de la musique de l'orchestre. Les tables du buffet s'étaient ornées des mets les plus délicats, tandis que des jongleurs, des acrobates, des contorsionnistes et autres cracheurs de feu se succédaient pour divertir la cour… Il y eu un murmure parmi les commères lorsque la Princesse Olive apparut dans son fauteuil roulant, escortée par Kiefer…

Les lady Koalas n'avaient pas mentit : Olive était vraiment resplendissante. Elle portait une longue robe couleur crème, ourlée d'or, qui s'étalait tout autour d'elle en évoquant les longs pétales d'une orchidée, ce qui avait ravit Liam lorsqu'il l'avait vue… _(Même le cœur brisé, Liam serait toujours là pour sa sœur…)_

Les beaux cheveux d'Olive étaient relevés en un ravissant chignon, deux longues mèches glissant en encadrant son visage, jusque dans son cou. Une petite orchidée, irisée de perles blanches, ornait sa chevelure…

Ainsi revêtue, elle n'avait plus du tout l'air d'une infirme, gravement malade… Elle était une jolie adolescente, radieuse du bonheur d'avoir pu se rendre au bal…

« … Je suis si contentez ! répétait-elle. Merci mille fois, Kiefer…

- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier… Répondit le garçon de son ton monocorde, revêtu de son costume Princier de bal, en dirigeant son fauteuil roulant…

- Si… Crois moi… C'est très important pour moi… Rougit Olive en levant doucement sa petite main pour la poser sur la sienne…

- Tiens ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! grinça Lauren, accompagnée de Brenda et Reno, en les rencontrant. La Princesse à roulettes ! »

Lauren avait toujours eu un faible pour Kiefer. Toute fille, fut-elle infirme, qui avait le malheur de l'approcher constituait pour elle une rivale à éliminer !

« … Bonsoir, Lauren… Répondit Olive, sans se défaire de son sourire calme et doux…

- Prince Kiefer, répliqua Lauren en l'ignorant, clignant d'une œillade incendiaire en direction du garçon, aurais-je le privilège ce soir d'être invitée à danser par vous ?

- Je suis le cavalier de la Princesse Olive pour ce bal », répliqua-t-il du tac au tac de son ton neutre et sans appel.

Brenda vola au secours de son amie, totalement déconfite après ce tacle :

« Votre Altesse, voyons ! La Princesse Olive est totalement incapable de danser, comme chacun le sait ! »

Alors qu'Olive palissait sous ces attaques, perdant son joyeux sourire, un éclat meurtrier traversa les lunettes de Kiefer.

« Elle ne peut pas danser… Vraiment ?... » demanda-t-il de sa voix monocorde, d'un ton tranchant. Il cala le frein du fauteuil roulant.

« … Princesse… Si vous le permettez…

- … O … Oui ? » rougit Olive.

L'instant d'après, Kiefer soulevait délicatement Olive dans ses bras, et l'emmenait au centre de la piste de danse, sous les regards ébahis de l'assemblée…

« … K … Kiefer… Que fais-tu ? » s'affola Olive, terrifiée par tous ces regards braqués sur elle…

« Nous allons danser pour clouer le bec à ces vipères, dit-il de son ton radical et affirmatif…

- Mais… Tu sais bien que je ne peux plus bouger mes jambes ! se récria la jeune fille, apeurée…

- Eh bien je danserais pour deux. »

Alors, sous le regard ébahi de tout le parc, Kiefer se mit à danser avec Olive dans ses bras, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était certainement elle la plus abasourdie de tous ! La plus abasourdie, mais aux anges… Toutes les autres filles présentes enrageaient de jalousie, à part une…

Planquée à l'écart derrière un arbre, Isabel observait la scène avec de petites jumelles dorées, représentant la Team Rocket de l'amour à elle toute seule. Pour la fête, elle avait mis sa plus jolie robe, dans les tons violets qu'elle aimait, et remplacé ses couettes par une natte, tressée en couronne sur sa tête… Mais à côté des tenues hors de prix des Princesses, elle ressemblait… A une domestique…

« Hé, hé, hé, hé… Se réjouit-elle malgré tout. Mon plan a fonctionné à merveille… Rapprochement de Kiefer et Olive réussit !

- Désolé de te contrarier, mais tu fais fausse route… »

La jeune fille sursauta, et sa surprise fut décuplée encore lorsqu'elle se retourna. Liam était là, en tenue d'apparat lui aussi… Son regard profondément triste trahissait le chagrin qui le dévorait encore, mais il tentait désespérément de le dissimuler avec un visage de convenances, l'attitude digne qu'on attendait d'un Prince qui dirige son pays…

« L … Liam ? S'étonna Isabel. Que… Que fais-tu ici… A l'écart ?

- La même chose que toi, dit-il d'un triste sourire… Je surveille Olive de loin…

- Ah oui ? Toussa Isabel, mal à l'aise… Et… Tu n'as pas une envie de meurtre particulière à la voir danser avec un autre garçon ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle s'étonna plus encore lorsque Liam eu un rire tout à fait sincère :

« … Mais c'est Kiefer !

- Heu… Oui… C'est gentil pour lui… Mais… Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais mon cousin plait beaucoup aux filles…

- Olive ne risque absolument rien avec lui… Rit Liam en secouant la tête.

- Co… Comment ça ? Bégaya Isabel, voyant son plan_ Déclaration d'Olive au bal _s'effondrer…

- … Parce que Kiefer est FOU AMOUREUX de quelqu'un d'autre ! » révéla Liam avec un clin d'œil.

Isabel se cristallisa des pieds à la tête, sous le choc. Elle qui connaissait tous les petits secrets de tout le monde… Celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver…

« … Tu as… Des informations que j'ignore ? Demanda-t-elle, sonnée, à Liam…

- Oui… Mais c'est un secret…

- J'adoooore les secrets ! s'étrangla Isabel. Je t'en supplies Liam, dis moi de qui est amoureux Kiefer !

- J'ai promis de ne rien dire…

- Mais ça risque de mettre en l'air toute ma stratégie de déclaration des coooouples ! cria Isabel, au bord de la syncope.

- Ta stratégie de… Quoi ? S'étonna cette fois Liam.

- Aaaah… C'est peut-être pas le moment le plus approprié pour que je t'en parle… Frémit Isabel.

- Non… Vraiment… ça m'intéresse… Je suis curieux ! dit Liam avec un sourire désarmant.

- Aaaah… Rougit Isabel, déstabilisée par son regard. Eh bien j'ai une théorie… Si les Princes et les Princesses choisissent comme partenaire la personne qu'ils aiment vraiment… Leur danse est meilleure, parce que… Portée par leur amour, non ?

- Oui… Je crois… Dit Liam, une goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe.

- Donc… Si je réunis toutes les paires de danseurs qui s'aiment… A la fin celui qui se retrouvera tout seul, c'est celui avec qui je deviendrais une super danseuse… Et accessoirement, qui m'aimera… Est-ce que tu suis le théorème ?

- … Oui… Mais Isabel…

- Quoi ?

- Que feras-tu si le dernier qui reste danse comme un boulet ? »

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle, des étoiles plein les yeux :

« … Oh, Liam ! … Tu crois que c'est Celisty, la personne qui m'est destinée ?

- … Heu… Aucune idée… Se liquéfia le garçon.

- On sera le premier couple de filles à danser ensemble ! délira Isabel, partie dans son trip… Ah, mais… D'après mes calculs, je devrais finir avec quelqu'un d'autre… Soupira-t-elle.

- Fais attention. C'est peut-être la personne dont est amoureux Kiefer ! plaisanta Liam.

- Aaaah ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui c'eeeest ! trépigna l'adolescente. Alleeeez, Liam, s'il te plaiiiit…

- Hum… Peut-être que je te le dirais si tu m'accordes cette danse… »

Isabel se figea, estomaquée.

« Hein ? … Mais Liam… Rougit-elle.

- … Pour te remercier de l'aide que tu m'as apportée aujourd'hui, et… Me faire pardonner d'avoir pleuré comme une madeleine sur ta robe… » murmura le garçon, tout aussi embarrassé en lui tendant la main…

Tournoyant dans les bras de Kiefer, Olive avait l'expression du bonheur absolu, et un sourire béa qui signifiait à peu près :

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'y crois pas, c'est merveilleux ! » (_Ce rêve bleu… Ah non, c'est pas le bon film !)_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit son frère arriver en dansant avec Isabel, et celle-ci se tourna dans sa direction avec un regard qui signifiait :

« Et celle-là… Franchement, tu y crois ? »

Déjà blessées que Kiefer préfère danser avec une Princesse infirme, le fait que Liam danse avec la fille d'une femme de chambre mit totalement KO Lauren, Brenda, et toutes les autres vipères du parc réunies…

Demeuré encore plus en retrait de la fête, Luciano était resté à la résidence secondaire du royaume vert, et, depuis la terrasse du grand salon, qui surplombait le parc, pouvait tout observer sans être vu… Il vit Kiefer tenter de danser avec Olive dans les bras, le visage stoïque… Ce qui l'aurait amusé en d'autres circonstances…

Il ne vit pas Klaus, qui se cachait sûrement lui aussi, estimant qu'il avait peut-être assez pourrit la vie des autres pour la journée…

Il ne vit pas Celisty non plus… Elle était en retard, mais il avait entendu dire qu'elle serait là pour le grand final…

… Et il vit Liam en train de danser avec Isabel.

Luciano devina combien Liam souffrait intérieurement, tentant de paraître joyeux, de s'amuser, de faire la fête, alors que son cœur était broyé en miettes…

Toute la soirée, Luciano s'était demandé comment il allait faire pour approcher Liam…

… Tenter de lui parler, de lui expliquer…

… Lui demander pardon…

… Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, lui seul… Mais est-ce qu'il le croirait, seulement ?

… Et puis, il y avait les ordres que Luciano avait reçus de son père…

… Cela aussi, il devait l'annoncer à Liam…

… Comme une cerise amère sur un gâteau empoisonné…

… En fait… Quoi qu'il dise… Liam allait souffrir encore plus…

… Comment pourrait-il, alors, le pardonner ?

C'était horrible. Vraiment horrible… Il avait perdu Liam… VRAIMENT…

… Pour la plus stupide seconde de doute de son existence…

… Liam…

« Les pensées insondables de Luciano… »

Le garçon frémit à cette voix, et, du coin de son regard, le brun vit s'avancer vers lui une frêle silhouette…

Dans la nuit tombée sur le par cet la terrasse, Cynthia était toute à fait resplendissante. Le bleu marine de sa robe coulait sur sa silhouette parfaite en lui donnant des allures de sirène, chaque diamant brodé dans le fin tissu coulant sur ses courbes comme l'écume des vagues. Sa longue et soyeuse chevelure blonde luisait jusqu'en bas de son dos avec des reflets d'or, une tiare étincelant sur son front, au-dessus de ses beaux yeux… Elle était, dans toute sa définition, la Reine du Royaume Marine…

« Tu n'es pas à la fête… Cynthia ? S'étonna Luciano, la gorge nouée…

- J'y suis allé mais… C'était parce que j'espérais t'y croiser… » avoua-t-elle.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, observant toujours, là-bas, Liam qui dansait avec Isabel sous les regards jaloux des autres filles…

« … Avant, lorsque tu observais de loin un bal, c'était pour analyser les techniques des danseurs… Sourit Cynthia. Tu mémorisais leurs meilleurs pas pour t'y entraîner ensuite et ressortir les pas lors des concours…

- Tu te souviens de cela ? Rit Luciano.

- J'ai été ta partenaire pendant dix ans… Lui fit-elle remarquer…

- Tant que ça ? Oh, que c'est vieux…

- Je te remercie ! Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre, pour une fille ! sourit-elle.

- Je voulais dire « vieux couple ». Tu me parles comme une ex femme…

- Dire qu'on n'avait que quinze ans lorsqu'on a « divorcé » ! rit-elle…

- En fait… Tu as été ma seule partenaire… Murmura Luciano. Après ton départ j'ai arrêté la danse… »

Un silence, triste mais doux, glissa entre eux, comme l'ombre d'une certaine personne…

« … J'ai été injuste, finit par dire Cynthia, désolée. J'ai été aveugle et injuste…

- Non, Cynthia, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! protesta Luciano. C'est moi qui n'aie pas été honnête… J'aurais dû tout te révéler…

- Pourquoi… Tu ne l'as pas fait ? Demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

- Tu l'aimais. Et c'était la première fois… Que tu semblais vraiment heureuse…

- Mais toi aussi… Tu l'aimais… Murmura-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui l'ai quitté, coupa Luciano. Tu n'as vraiment RIEN à te reprocher, répéta-t-il. Sur le moment, c'était la meilleure décision pour tout le monde…

- … Tu le penses toujours ?

- Oui. J'en suis sûr, maintenant. Cette histoire appartient au passé. Je tourne la page… »

A l'instant où Luciano prononçait ces mots, un feu d'artifices commença à crépiter au-dessus du parc, ravissant l'assemblée, qui poussait des « Aaaah ! » et des « Ooooh ! » à chaque panache de couleur formé dans le ciel…

« … Moi aussi, je veux tourner la page… Dit Cynthia, le cœur serré… Alors… Si c'est possible… Je voudrais simplement te demander…. »

Les feux de Bengale resplendissaient tout autour du palais…

« Je ne te demande pas grand-chose… Juste… Faire la paix… Juste… Si tu veux bien… Que nous soyons à nouveau amis… Comme avant…

- … Cynthia… »

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, et l'entraîna dans un pas qu'ils connaissaient par cœur…

Luciano et Cynthia dansaient sous l'éclat des étoiles et des feux d'artifices réunis, avec une évidence et une harmonie qu'ils n'avaient jamais oubliées :

« Je te l'ai dis, lança Luciano avec un demi sourire renversant, alors qu'ils évoluaient avec grâce dans ce merveilleux décor. Tu es ma seule partenaire de danse… »

… Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la musique s'acheva, Kiefer reposa délicatement Olive dans son fauteuil.

Vince, qui rôdait du côté du buffet, vint à eux un cupcake à la main et accompagné de Michael.

« Bonsoir, bonsoir ! lança joyeusement Vince en croquant dans son cupcake. Olive, tu es ravissante… Tu permets que je t'emprunte ton cavalier quelques minutes ?

- Bien sûr ! rit-elle tendrement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Kiefer de son ton monocorde, une lueur d'interrogation dans l'œil.

- Prince Kiefer, vous souvenez-vous de Michael, du Royaume de Trèfle ? Demanda Vince en désignant le rouquin. Il traîne beaucoup sur mon chemin…

- Grand Dieu, oui… Soupira Kiefer. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de te cloner…

- Michael, tu veux bien veiller sur Olive le temps que je discute avec Kiefer ? Demanda Vince.

- Avec plaisir ! » s'exclama le roux flamboyant en faisant la révérence devant la princesse…

Alors que Vince s'éloignait avec Kiefer, Michael glissa une œillade brûlante à Olive :

« Je suis déçu, dit-il… Vous m'aviez promis votre première danse…

- Ah… C'est que… Rougit Olive en se liquéfiant…

- Vous me l'accorderez lorsque vous serez guérie, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis d'ici là… Murmura-t-il en s'inclinant en un parfait baise-main… Je suis certain que j'aurais obtenu de vous votre premier baiser ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton langoureux avec un aplomb qui sidéra la jeune fille.

« TU SERAS MORT AVAAAANT ! » hurla une voix de psychopathe dans le dos de Michael.

La seconde d'après, Dark Liam pourchassait Michael dans tout le parc, sous le regard stupéfié de l'assemblée, menaçant d'exploser le rouquin avec les feux d'artifice…

Vince et Kiefer s'étaient éloignés de la foule, marchant jusqu'à la statue du Roi Tulipe 1er. Kiefer s'appuya contre son piédestal, et se mit à nettoyer ses lunettes, histoire de ne pas paraître nerveux en attendant ce que Vince avait à lui dire…

« Altesse… Commença-t-il. Le Prince Michael est venu jusqu'au Royaume des Fleurs à ma demande…

- Il devait avoir des ennuis, pour venir te voir plutôt que de courir les filles… Dit Kiefer d'un ton indifférent en examinant les verres de ses lunettes…

- Une histoire de monastère… Soupira Vince. Mais… Vous savez que le Prince Michael a aussi des qualités…

- Vraiment ? Demanda Kiefer avec un demi sourire ironique.

- Il est valeureux au combat, bien meilleur que moi à l'épée… Il est fidèle en amitié et à ses valeurs, on peut lui faire confiance… Et il a toujours défendu les faibles et les plus démunis…

- Donc, conclue Kiefer en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez… Tu me présentes Michael comme ton remplaçant au titre de Prince Knight ?

- L'empire Nezzie n'y sera pas lésé. Le Royaume de Trèfle a plus de poids politique et de prestige que la principauté Indigo… Et Michael sera un bien meilleur chevalier que moi… Je le sais. Dit Vince en secouant ses fins cheveux bonds. S'il vous plait… Votre Altesse… Je vous prie d'accepter ma requête.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites… Dit Kiefer, la gorge nouée mais le visage insondable… C'est d'accord.

- … Quoi ? … C'est tout ? S'étonna Vince, les yeux ronds.

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, répondit Kiefer d'un ton aussi neutre que du savon.

- Eh bien… C'est parfait. Voilà, voilà… Bon, ben… Salut ! » s'exclama Vince en s'esquivant aussitôt, plantant là Kiefer en disparaissant dans la foule…

Kiefer serra la mâchoire, et s'appuya un peu plus sur la statue.

« … Idiot… » murmura-t-il en un souffle blessé, alors que sous l'émotion, il ne sentait même plus ses jambes le porter…

Dans sa course pour retourner vers… Le buffet… Vince rencontra Isabel :

« Ah, Vince ! s'exclama-t-elle. Si tu vois Liam après qu'il ait fini d'égorger ton ami le dragueur, tu lui diras que j'ai raccompagné Olive jusqu'à sa chambre… Elle était ravie de sa soirée mais avait besoin de se reposer…

- J'espère que le martien ne vas pas réduire Michael en bouillie ! soupira Vince. Je viens de le présenter à Kiefer comme mon remplaçant en tant que Prince Knight !

- Ton … Remplaçant… » frémit Isabel.

Elle murmura tristement en relevant les yeux vers lui :

« Est-ce que ça signifie… Que nous ne te reverrons plus ?

- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Vince. Même si je m'éloigne de Kiefer, je serais toujours là pour toi, Isabel !

- … Merci… » sourit-elle, touchée…

« Au fait… Ajouta Vince avec un clin d'œil… Je te trouve très jolie ce soir, Isabel…

- Jo… Lie ? Répéta-t-elle, clouée…

- Je t'inviterais bien à danser, mais j'ai une cheville en vrac… Alors prends soin de toi, Isabel ! » rit-il tendrement en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, avant de repartir aussitôt, virevoltant comme un papillon…

Isabel regarda la petite silhouette très vive de Vince s'éloigner vers le buffet…

« … Toi aussi… » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, rougissant en posant une main sur son front…

A cet instant là, un roulement de tambour suivit d'un tintamarre de trompettes retint l'attention du public.

Kip arriva en lévitant et annonça d'une voix de stentor :

« Sa Majesté le Roi Dahlia Russel Cherryblossom, souverain du Royaume des Fleurs, et sa fille la Princesse Celisty ! »

Un murmure balaya l'assemblée, puis tout le monde se mit à applaudir et lancer des « Bravo ! » ou « Vive le Roi ! » lorsque Dahlia se présenta sur la scène prévue à son entrée, dans un étincelant costume de monarque. Il leva une main en direction d'un rideau, et Celia le rejoignit en prenant sa main, un large sourire stressé sur le visage…

A son apparition, les murmures redoublèrent dans la salle…

Et Celia savait très bien pourquoi…

Celisty avait, de toute évidence, souhaité jouer un tour à leur père…

« … Oh mon Dieu… Elle porte « sa » robe ! » s'exclama quelqu'un…

… Oui… Celia était revêtue d'une robe ayant appartenue à Kozue… Et pas n'importe quelle robe : celle avec laquelle elle avait remporté le bal de Saint Lyon !

C'était une magnifique robe médiévale, toute en voile et velours, à la coupe longue et aux manches évasées, formant un corset sur la poitrine et glissant de manière fluide jusqu'au sol. Elle avait les couleurs douces et chaudes de l'automne, mais jouait sur les transparences, et sa cape translucide ressemblait à des ailes… Ainsi revêtue, Celia ressemblait à une elfe, ou plutôt à une fée, telles qu'on les voit dans les récits d'héroïc fantasy. Les bijoux d'orfèvrerie médiévale mettaient en valeur ses bras fins, accentuaient l'amande de son regard et ornaient sa chevelure… Ses cheveux avaient encore poussés depuis le concours de danse, et sa ressemblance avec Kozue était encore plus saisissante… Mais plus encore… Celia était vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle !

De surprise, Liam cessa d'en étrangler Michael, qui poussa un sifflement approbateur… Vince s'étouffa avec un gâteau en rougissant, Kiefer essuya une deuxième fois ses lunettes, liquéfié, et Luciano se pencha à son balcon pour mieux voir…

« Tous des pervers ! » commenta Isabel, alors que près d'elle ? Tony venait d'arriver aussi, avec les moustaches qui frisent…

« … Mon Dieu… Comme elle lui ressemble ! murmura une marquise qui avait bien connue Kozue…

- Oui… Encore quelques mois et Celisty sera encore plus belle que ne l'était sa mère ! » répondit une autre.

Dahlia n'avait découvert qu'au dernier instant, en même temps que tout le monde, la tenue que portait Celia. Son visage s'était décomposé trois secondes devant cette apparition surgie du passé, puis il avait encaissé ce coup de maître placé par Celisty sur leur échiquier… Aucun doute, sa fille était une vraie stratège. Il eu un hochement de tête avec un large sourire totalement faux-cul, et qui glaça Celia de terreur…

… Encore une fois, c'est sur elle qu'allait retomber les plans de Celisty !

Dahlia relâcha sa main pour s'avancer vers la foule, et d'une voix de Maître de Cérémonie, commença à réciter un discours…

« … Princesse, préparez-vous ! chuchota Kip à Celia pendant ce temps là. Vous allez devoir danser juste après…

- Mais avec qui ? S'étrangla Celia… Je n'ai pas revu Cesar depuis que le Roi l'a viré de la chambre de Celisty…

- … Comme le Roi devait lui confier une mission, il doit être coincé dans un bureau avec les Ministres de l'armée et des affaires étrangères… Et on n'a plus le temps de lui trouver un remplaçant ! s'affola le Koala.

- … Et si je dansais avec toi ? s'exclama Celia, tentant de sauver les meubles à tout prix…

- Non mais tu nous as vus ensemble ? soupira Kip. Tout l parc va hurler de rire dès qu'on s'avancera sur la piste…

- … Ou alors Plok ?

- Celia… C'est encore pire… » se lamenta Kip.

Le Roi était parvenu à la fin de son discours. Il allait à présent annoncer le couple pour le grand final.

« … Et maintenant, sans plus de cérémonie ! L'évènement du jour ! Une danse entre notre Princesse Celisty et…

- Heu… Attendez, votre Majesté ! blêmit Kip en se pendant à son bras. A ce propos…

- Lord Kip, grinça Dahlia entre ses dents, ce n'est pas le moment, la cour attend la suite…

- … Pardonnez moi, votre Majesté… Blêmit le Koala, la voix nouée… Mais le Prince qui devait être le partenaire de son Altesse Celisty a eu … Un empêchement… Et…

- Que dis-tu ? Je ne t'entend pas, parle plus haut… Grommela Dahlia, qui commençait à être un peu dur de la feuille…

- Je disais…

- … JE PEUX ETRE SON PARTENAIRE ! »

Un murmure parcouru l'assemblée, qui se tourna en direction de l'entrée du parc…

Cesar arriva en courant, avec dix mètres derrière lui des gardes qui le pourchassaient, et plus loin encore le ministre de l'armée et le ministre des affaires étrangères, tout essoufflés dans leurs tenues lourdes et luxueuses…

Cesar, lui, ne s'était pas changé depuis son retour du Japon. A l'aise dans son costume princier habituel, il se fraya sans peine un chemin dans la foule, fit un clin d'œil à Kiefer, resté près de la statue de Tulipe Ier, tapota l'épaule de Liam qui tenait toujours Michael par le cou, croqua dans une pomme que tenait Isabel, la donna ensuite à Vince, puis, en trois bonds, rejoignit Celia sur scène :

« Hé, chérie ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! dit en fin le Prince devant un public totalement ébahi.

- Cesar ! sourit la jeune fille avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Cette fois j'ai réussis mon entrée spectaculaire ! » rit-il.

Puis, sous le regard de tous, il s'agenouilla galamment devant la jeune fille…

… Celia frémit, le cœur battant…

… C'était aussi ce qu'ils avaient parié…

… Qu'il se mettrait à genoux devant elle !

Elle ne voyait plus que lui…

Lui et son regard qui la brûlait…

Lui et cette main qu'il tendait vers elle…

« Ma bien aimée Princesse Celia… Demanda-t-il aussi tendrement que solennellement… Me feras-tu l'honneur ce soir ?

- … Cesar… Murmura-t-elle en prenant la rose qu'il venait de faire apparaître pour elle.

- Oh mon Dieu ! hululait Kip en tournoyant sur place, bras en l'air, paniqué… Il lui demande d'être sa partenaire ! Il lui demande… Devant tout le monde ! C'est… Une vraie déclaration d'amour ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Diiiieu ! »

A part Kip en mode hystérique, plus un son ne planait sur le parc… Tout le monde, et les autres Princes en tête de liste, étaient suspendus, le souffle coupé, aux mots que Celia allait prononcer…

« Cesar, o…

- Hors de question ! » coupa sèchement le Roi Dahlia en s'interposant entre eux.

Emoi dans le parc…

« Hem ! toussa le Roi avec un sourire terriblement faux, vous connaissez l'humour du Prince Cesar ! » dit-il en ayant un geste pour éloigner le garçon, qui se retrouva soudain encadré par des gardes…

« J'avais déjà décidé quel serait le Prince qui aurait l'honneur de danser avec ma fille ce soir… » continua Dahlia en prenant d'autorité la main de Celia pour s'avancer avec elle vers le bout de la scène.

Le temps qu'elle tourne la tête, le cœur serré d'inquiétude, les gardes avaient déjà disparus en emmenant Cesar…

« … Ma fille Celisty, Princesse du Royaume des Fleurs, dansera donc ce soir en compagnie du Prince… »

Une silhouette sportive se glissa sur scène, et aussitôt, des cris hystériques poussés par les filles dans le parc parc, percèrent le silence :

« KLAUS !

- C'est Klaus !

- Iiii Klaus !

- Klaus ! Je t'aime !"

Celia en demeura stupéfiée, les yeux ronds:

« K … Klaus ? Demanda-t-elle, alors que le garçon s'avançait vers elle…

- Bonsoir, Celia… » sourit-il avec l'éclat du triomphe, étincelant de charisme dans son costume Princier…

« … Merde… » jura Luciano depuis son balcon, les dents serrées.

Cynthia posa sa main sur la sienne d'un air compatissant…

« Il fallait s'y attendre… Commenta Kiefer de son ton neutre, mais le regard triste, en se rapprochant, rejoignant Liam et Michael.

- Comment peut-il oser lui sourire ainsi ? Demanda Liam, encore plus amer après ce qu'il avait vu dans la foret du Fox trot.

- Faut vous résigner, les gars… Lui et nous, on ne joue pas dans la même cour ! » soupira Michael.

Près du buffet, Vince cligna des yeux :

« … C'est bizarre… Dit-il…

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Isabel.

- Regarde la tête de Celia ! Elle est totalement épouvantée ! C'est pas la tête d'une fille sous le charme après un baiser torride au marché de la samba !

- Peut-être qu'en fait, Klaus embrasse comme un pied… Supposa Isabel…

- Peut-être… Ricana Vince. Mais quand même… Tu n'as pas parfois l'impression que Celia change de comportement ?

- De… Comportement ? Se liquéfia Isabel.

- ça crève les yeux qu'elle voulait danser avec Cesar, non ? Son prétendu « Roi des ringards »… Ou un truc comme ça. Celia serait schizo comme Liam ?

- Oh non ! sourit Isabel. Mais… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Non. Il était trop tôt pour le dire.

Elle se doutait depuis un moment de ce qui se tramait…

La Princesse Celena était vivante, et elle était de retour… Elle en était sûre…

Mais comment prouver que Celia était Celena ?

… Au même moment, la fameuse Celena, désormais nommée Celia, et qui jouait le rôle de sa grande sœur Celisty, devait donc s'avancer sur le piste de danse avec Klaus. Le garçon était rayonnant et souriait avec un air… De danseur professionnel. Celia trouva … étrange … La manière dont Klaus la regardait. Il la dévorait totalement des yeux, à un point que cela la mettait mal à l'aise et la faisait rougir…

« Tu es nerveuse ? Demanda-t-il avec sollicitude avant que la musique ne commence.

- Un… Peu… Murmura Celia, qui ignorait totalement ce qu'il s'était passé à Hanami durant son absence…

- Ne t'en fais pas… »

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille d'un ton chaud comme la braise :

« Laisse toi juste guider par mes mouvements…

- Heiiiin ? » se liquéfia-t-elle.

La musique débuta…

Mon Dieu ! … C'était un tango ! … Tu parles d'un hasard !

Celia se mit à danser, mais en mode pilote automatique.

Elle était totalement… Stupéfiée… Perdue… Et angoissée…

Elle dansait un tango avec Klaus !

La danse la plus torride et sensuelle qu'il soit !

Le garçon la guidait admirablement bien, mais ses gestes brûlants et sa manière équivoque de la frôler la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise…

La foule du public était devenue floue, tant Celia avait une multitude de questions et de pensées contradictoires qui tournaient dans sa tête…

Et puis surtout… Elle s'inquiétait pour Cesar. Pourquoi avait-il été arrêté par des gardes ? Et où l'avaient-ils emmené ?

… Cesar… C'était lui qui lui avait appris le tango, et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir !... Alors elle s'appliqua.

Elle dansa de tout son cœur, comme il le lui avait demandé pour le concours…

Elle dansa avec passion, et chacun de ses pas racontait ces journées passées à Tokyo avec Cesar…

Elle dansa aussi pour Celisty. Et pour Yuna. Et pour Kozue.

_« Regarde, Maman, où que tu sois… Je suis ta fille… La fille de Kozue Mikazuki… Toi que Hanami a rejeté… Je suis ta fille, je porte ta robe, et ce soir je danse… Moi l'humaine, moi la Japonaise… Je danse au Royaume des fleurs en ta mémoire ! »_

Et elle y avait mis tant de cœur que lorsque la musique s'acheva, ce fut un triomphe. Tout le public, debout, faisait une ovation à Celia :

« Bravo !

- C'était merveilleux !

- Tu semblais flotter sur un nuage…Dit Klaus. A qui pensais-tu en dansant ? Demanda-t-il, sa main frôlant drôlement près la poitrine de Celia, alors qu'ils saluaient la foule.

- A ma mère ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton net en s'éloignant pour le refroidir.

Mauvais calcul… Elle se retrouva près de Dahlia, qui lui tendit un collier en or :

« Voici ta récompense… Dit-il.

- Je n'en veux pas ! répliqua Celia, des étincelles de fureur crépitant dans les yeux.

- Celisty, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un caprice… Gronda Dahlia.

- Ou bien quoi ? Tu vas me faire taire ? Tout comme tu as fait taire Cesar ? Ou bien je dois m'attendre à disparaître tout comme tu as effacé ma sœur Celena et ma mère, Kozue Mikazuki, du Royaume des Fleurs ? »

L'éclat dans le regard de Dahlia se fit carrément meurtrier. Kip se suspendit de toutes ses forces à son bras lorsqu'il devina qu'une gifle allait partir… Supposant qu'il ne serait pas assez fort, Tony se précipita aussi pour retenir Dahlia…

Celia en profita pour quitter la scène, s'enfuyant loin de son père et de Klaus, qui était de son côté tombé entre les mains de ses fans, Lauren et Brenda en tête…

L'incident était passé inaperçu pour la majorité du public, mais pas pour Luciano et Cynthia, qui du haut de leur perchoir, avaient tout vu :

« Oh non ! Pauvre Celia ! s'exclama Cynthia, devenue pâle…

- Je vais lui parler… Dit Luciano en courant vers les escaliers…

- Je viens avec toi ! » décida la jeune fille ne lui emboîtant le pas.

En arrivant au parc, ils tombèrent sur Isabel et Vince :

« Hé ! Où allez-vous ? Demanda le petit blond.

- Chercher Celia ! dit Luciano.

- Nous croyons qu'elle a des ennuis… Et Cesar aussi ! frémit Cynthia.

- Nous le pensons aussi… » murmura Isabel.

Ils repartirent tous les quatre, et dans leur course, ils croisèrent le trio formé par Kiefer, Liam et Michael…

« T'es devenu le partenaire d'Isabel ? Demanda Kiefer à Vince, qui tenait la main de sa cousine pour qu'elle marche plus vite…

- MAIS NON PAS DU TOUT ! rougit Vince en lâchant la main d'Isabel.

- Liam ! Vient avec nous ! demanda Cynthia en se raccrochant au Prince du Royaume Vert. Celia a des problèmes et tu es celui qui a le plus d'importance politique parmi nous ! »

Liam frémit, interrogeant du regard Luciano.

Ils se comprenaient sans un mot…

Et là, il devina dans ses yeux combien la situation était grave et combien il désirait qu'il vienne aussi…

« D'accord, j'y vais avec vous, décida Liam.

- Moi aussi, dit Kiefer en se glissant mine de rien entre Vince et Isabel…

- Et moi aussi ! s'exclama Michael en suivant le mouvement.

- T'es qui, toi, déjà ? Demanda Isabel en levant un sourcil.

- Le petit ami de Cynthia… Roucoula celui-ci en se glissant près de la blonde.

- Mais noooon ! se récria celle-ci en se planquant derrière un Luciano ébahi…

- Tu connais à peine Celia… Fit remarquer Vince à Michael.

- Mais tu m'as demandé de te remplacer en tant que Prince Knight, non ? Je dois donc obéir aux ordres de Kiefer. Prince Kiefer, m'autorisez-vous à secourir cette gente demoiselle en détresse ?

- Evidemment… Soupira Kiefer en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ouaiiiis ! hurla Michael en fonçant, le glaive en avant…

- Finalement… T'es pas le seul Prince un peu zinzin du continent… » fit remarquer Isabel à un Liam atterré…

De son côté, Celia avait foncé du côté du château de la valse, à la recherche de Cesar…

Elle courait, le cœur battant, la gorge nouée d'angoisse…

Sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'elle vit arriver en direction inverse…

Olive, seule et paniquée elle aussi, et puisant dans ses forces pour parvenir à manier son fauteuil roulant !

« Olive ! » s'écria Celia, bouleversée, et instinctivement, elle se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras…

« J'ai tout vu ! … Murmura la Princesse du Royaume Vert, tremblant, en état de choc, et en tentant de retenir ses larmes… J'ai essayé… De te prévenir… Le plus vite possible… Mais…

- Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Celia en effleurant doucement ses cheveux, pour tenter de la calmer…

- J'étais repartie dans ma chambre pour me reposer… Mais je voulais voir ta danse… Alors, je suis allée à la terrasse de ma chambre… Et j'ai vu les gardes qui emmenaient Cesar… Et que… Tu ne pouvais rien faire… Alors… Je suis partie voir où ils l'emmenaient…

- Toute seule ? se récria Celia.

- Il le fallait… Dit Olive avec un regard plus déterminé. Ils sont allés au château de la valse… Et quand ils sont ressortis de là… Cesar portait autour du cou le chardon des bannis…

- Le chardon des bannis… Répéta Celia, terrorisée rien qu'à ce nom…

- Ce collier en forme de chardon signifie que si Cesar ne réussit pas sa mission… Il n'aura plus jamais le droit de revenir au Royaume des Fleurs ! »

… Plus jamais…

… Si Cesar échouait…

Plus jamais de pluie de roses sur la terrasse du château de la valse…

Plus jamais de croche-pattes au Jardin du Tango…

Plus jamais de dessin tracé dans le sable de la rumba…

Plus jamais de danse au Lac de la Valse Viennoise…

Ni de rendez-vous secret dans la loge de la salle des fêtes…

Plus jamais…

… Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Cesar au Royaume des Fleurs !

Anéantie, elle ne réfléchit même pas qu'il y avait un tas d'autres royaumes sur Hanami, sans parler de la Terre … Logiquement, elle aurait pu le revoir ailleurs…

Mais à cet instant, sonnée, sous le choc, Celia comprenait juste qu'on l'avait séparée de Cesar, et qu'on avait confié au Prince une mission suffisamment difficile pour être sûr que s'il échouait, on ne le reverrait plus jamais au royaume des Fleurs !

« … C'est impossible… Murmura Celia, d'une voix blanche… Non, non… Je ne peux pas imaginer… De ne jamais le revoir… Je ne le supporterais pas !

- Il est repartit avec une escorte du côté de la forêt du Fox Trot… Continua Olive… Ils veulent s'assurer qu'il quittera bien le pays !

- Je ne les laisserais pas faire ! s'exclama Celia, les larmes aux yeux… Ou bien Cesar reste, ou bien je pars avec lui ! »

Olive eu un sourire triste et doux :

« Je savais bien que c'est ce que tu ressentais… Je t'en prie, parviens à le faire rester, car sinon tu vas me manquer… Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Celisty… Elle s'en sort toujours !

- … Olive… Murmura Celia, pâle comme un linge en se sachant découverte… Mais comment ?

- Je t'expliquerais si on se revoit ! rit la Princesse du Royaume Vert. Mais pour l'instant va, cours vite, dépêche toi, c'est ton tour de sauver Cesar ! »

Celia hocha la tête, embrassa Olive, et repartit en trombe. Dans sa course, elle croisa Myrtille, qui était à cheval.

« Princesse ! Où allez-vous ? Demanda la garde royale.

- La forêt du Fox Trot ! Vite, Myrtille, je t'en prie, emmène moi là-bas ! »

La garde n'hésita même pas deux secondes, aida la jeune fille à grimper derrière elle, et toutes les deux repartirent au galop en direction de la forêt du Fox Trot…

Lorsqu'elles y arrivèrent, la chance fut de leur côté. Dans une clairière à la vue dégagée, elles aperçurent Cesar, qui était reconduit aux frontières du Royaume par une dizaine de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents.

« … Cesar ! » s'écria Celia du plus loin qu'elle le vit.

Le garçon stoppa son cheval à cet appel…

Myrtille arrêta elle-même leur monture, et aussitôt Celia mit pied à terre, avant de courir en direction de Cesar…

Le garçon voulu la rejoindre, mais fut aussitôt retenu par les gardes qui le cernaient… Il ne pouvait pas se rebeller contre eux, car cela aurait été considéré comme une atteinte au Royaume des Fleurs, et mit en danger Celia…

Celle-ci, pourtant, était bien décidée à le rejoindre, et courait toujours dans sa direction.

« Cesar… Attends… Attends moi !

- Princesse, nous vous demandons de reculer ! ordonna l'un des gardes. Vous ne pouvez pas parler au Prince, il est en mission au service de votre royaume !

- Justement ! s'écria Celia. Je suis la Princesse, et j'annule cette mission ! Relâchez le immédiatement !

- Princesse, nous n'obéissons qu'aux ordres de votre père… Dit le chef des gardes en se faisant menaçant…

- Je vous interdit de vous attaquer à elle ou je vous promets de vous le faire regretter…Jura Cesar avec le regard qui ne plaisantait vraiment pas.

- Tentez un seul de vos tours de magie et c'est tout le royaume de la mer qui en subira les conséquences… » ricana le garde avec un sentiment d'impunité.

La situation s'envenimait…

Celia s'était arrêtée dans sa course, convaincue que si elle faisait un pas de plus, les gardes s'attaqueraient à Cesar…

Lui-même «était descendu de son cheval, mais ne pouvait plus avancer vers elle, tous les fusils des gardes braqués dans sa direction.

Un silence lourd, pesant, stressant, balaya la clairière, les deux jeunes gens condamnés à rester ainsi séparés de quelques mètres qui semblaient l'infini…

«RELACHEZ IMMEDIATEMENT LE PRINCE CESAR ! »

L'ordre avait fusé, claquant et sans appel.

Tout le monde se figea en voyant arriver une véritable petite troupe à cheval.

Luciano en tête, le regard étincelant de fureur et le cimeterre à la main.

Liam à sa droite, à deux doigts de virer Dark.

Kiefer à sa gauche, un éclat meurtrier dans les lunettes…

Derrière suivait Vince, qui servait d'escorte à Cynthia, et Michael, qui pour sa part était chargé de protéger Isabel… Les deux plus jeunes princes semblaient impatients de se jeter dans la bagarre…

« … Mes amis… » murmura Celia, touchée par leur présence…

« … Hé… Si vous vouliez me faire sortir discrètement, c'est raté… » rit Cesar à l'adresse des gardes…

« L'un de ces Messieurs aurait-il l'obligeance de nous expliquer pourquoi le Prince Cesar est reconduit à la frontière ? Demanda Kiefer en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- C'est un secret d'état. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à vous répondre, répliqua le garde.

- Le royaume Vert a conclue une alliance financière avec le royaume des fleurs, dit Liam. C'est grâce à mes devises si vous portez une armure et touchez un salaire, alors je vous ordonne d'obéir au Prince Luciano et de laisser le Prince Cesar s'avancer vers nous !

- Altesse, se liquéfia l'un des gardes, si je vous obéis, j'enfreins les ordres et votre royaume devient l'ennemi du notre !

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien fais ton calcul, mon pote, dis Vince en s'avançant à son tour… Si vous avez le malheur d'abîmer le Prince Cesar et de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveu de la Princesse Celia, vous allez avoir sur le dos le royaume Vert, le royaume de Garadium, l'empire Nezzie, ma principauté Indigo… Oh, et puis, là derrière on a aussi…

- Le royaume Marine ! dit Cynthia.

- Et le royaume de Trèfle ! ajouta Michael en faisant tournoyer son glaive dans la main.

- … Moi, je suis reine de rien du tout. Mais je vous garantis que je peux vous pourrir l'existence aussi bien qu'une armée… » ricana Isabel.

Myrtille secoua la tête en s'avançant vers ses collègues :

« Vous croyez vraiment que ça vaut le coup de faire la guerre à tout le continent de Roserasia juste pour séparer deux adolescents ?

- ça n'a rien à voir ! rougit l'un des gardes. Le Prince Cesar a VRAIMENT une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir hors du royaume, et si son départ devait être discret, c'est que personne ne devait être au courant !

- … C'est la vérité… Je dois partir en mission… Soupira Cesar.

- Tu déconnes, là ? rugit Luciano.

- Non. Et je le ferais… Parce que j'ai été chargé de retrouver une personne très importante pour Celia…

- … Altesse… Se liquéfièrent les gardes en voyant le secret éventé…

- Cesar… Murmura Celia, le cœur comprimé…

- Laissez moi lui parler, demanda Cesar. Laissez moi parler juste deux minutes à la Princesse Celia, et saluer nos amis. Après, je vous suivrais, je vous l'assure. J'irais accomplir ma mission. Mais laissez moi lui parler… »

… Un silence, lourd, pesant, flotta deux secondes…

« Vous avez entendu ? Laissez les parler ! » gronda Liam en passant en mode Dark le psychopathe…

« Oui, oui, d'accord ! » finirent par céder les gardes, apeurés…

Ils libérèrent Cesar, et il put enfin accomplir les derniers mètres jusqu'à Celia. Elle se précipita vers lui, en larmes et tremblante, et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra éperdument et avec protection contre lui, étroitement enlacés sous la lune d'argent et le ciel ourlé d'étoiles…

« Je ne veux pas que tu parte… Je ne veux pas que tu parte… Répéta Celia, éplorée…

- Il le faut… Chuchota-t-il doucement en effleurant ses cheveux d'une main apaisante…

- Alors j'irais avec toi…

- … Non… Je refuse de te faire courir le moindre risque… Tu es bien plus en sécurité ici et avec eux tous pour veiller sur toi…

- … Je m'en fiche des risques… Tout ce qui compte, c'est…

- Ecoutes moi, Celia, chuchota-t-il pour qu'elle soit seule à l'entendre. C'est très important que j'aille là-bas. Pour toi. Et pour Celisty… Il faut que je réussisse…

- Mais où ?... Où est-ce qu'ils t'envoient comme ça ? s'affola Celia.

- L'empire de Basalte. Plus précisément les Montagnes de l'empire. Tous leurs prisonniers sont là-bas…

- Oh non, non, Cesar… Paniqua la jeune fille, mortifiée de peur…

- Je dois délivrer une personne qui est retenue là-bas depuis des années. Si je la trouve… Et qu'elle est en vie…

- … Ils n'en sont même pas sûrs ? … Et tu seras banni si tu ne la trouves pas ?

- Je la trouverais. Tu peux en être sûre. Et je reviendrais. Je reviendrais auprès de toi, je te le jure…

- Prince, il est temps d'y aller ! aboyèrent les gardes dans son dos.

- Je t'aime, Celia… Plus que tout, au-delà de tout… » murmura le Prince amoureusement, dans un souffle ému, déposant un baiser léger et délicat sur les cheveux de Celia…

Ils mourraient d'envie de s'embrasser pour de bon, mais ce premier baiser leur était trop précieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas le partager ici, devant tout le monde… C'était trop intime, important et solennel. Ils ne voulaient se le réserver qu'à eux deux… Alors non, pas cette fois…

Cesar releva la tête, parlant cette fois plus haut pour s'adresser à leurs amis :

« Je vous la confie. Veillez bien sur elle… Prenez soin d'elle… Et prenez soin de vous… »

Les gardes arrivèrent brutalement, l'arrachèrent à ses bras…

Ce fut un déchirement…

Celia se fit violence pour s'obliger à relâcher Cesar, s'éloigner de lui, mais elle ne pouvait que le regarder peu à peu se diriger avec son escorte vers l'autre bout de la clairière…

Cynthia s'approcha doucement, et entoura Celia de ses bras pour la soutenir…

« Y'a pas de problèmes ! lança Michael, goguenard, à Cesar. On va bien veiller sur Celia !

- Ouais ! Qui va à la chasse perd sa place ! rit Vince.

- … Et fais attention à ne pas froisser ta veste… Sourit Kiefer…

- Je te préparerais ton plat préféré à ton retour ! » sourit aussi Liam, ayant zappé sur le mode Bisounours…

Cesar se retourna au loin dans leur direction, et répliqua d'un large sourire imbécile :

« Je veux aussi un smack magique de mon Luciano préféré à mon retoooour ! roucoula-t-il.

- Ignoble pervers ! » répliquèrent Luciano et Celia d'une seule voix, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.

La seconde d'après, la silhouette de Cesar disparaissait avec son escorte dans la forêt.

« … J'ai rien dit… Murmura Celia, anéantie… Il a le collier des bannis… Et je l'ai laissé partir… J'ai rien dit…

- Je suis certaine qu'il va réussir et revenir… Affirma Cynthia en lui tapotant l'épaule pour la soutenir…

- … Il me l'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Et moi… Moi je n'ai rien répondu… Rien… Pas un mot… Rien du tout… Rien du tout ! » répéta-t-elle, fondant en larmes.

Les Princes se sentirent mal à l'aise…

Il fallait être honnête : tous, plus ou moins, avaient tentés leur chance auprès de Celia, ou de Celisty, toutes deux jouant une seule personne…

Alors bien sûr qu'ils étaient amis avec Cesar…

Et bien sûr qu'ils avaient compris qu'il était en train de naître des sentiments particuliers entre Celia et lui… Bien mieux que Celia elle-même, complètement perdue dans ses sentiments…

Mais l'idée que rien n'était encore perdu avec elle, et que chacun d'entre eux avait encore sa chance, jetait un sacré trouble dans le groupe…

… Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez compliqué entre certains d'entre eux…

« Je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable que ce soit moi qui raccompagne la Princesse Celia jusqu'à sa chambre… Dit Myrtille en ressentant cette drôle d'ambiance. Elle a besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Venez, Princesse…

- … Oui » soupira Celia en la suivant d'un pas d'automate.

Lorsqu'ils la regardèrent partir à cheval avec Myrtille, les autres remarquèrent que Celia avait un regard perdu, fragile et blessé…

… Comme si un ressort s'était brisé en elle…

« … Quel idiot, ce Cesar, grinça Isabel entre ses dents… Il aura donc réussit à la faire pleurer… Ah, ça me fout la haine, je rentre à la résidence Nezzie !

- Permettez que je vous accompagne puisque c'est mon devoir de Prince Knight… Roucoula Michael.

- … A l'essai pour le moment … Précisa Kiefer d'une voix acide.

- Ne t'en fais pas cousiiiin… Rit Isabel en partant avec Michael. S'il m'approche de trop près je lui fais le coup du sécateur de Liam !

- Oooouh ! » pâlit Vince à ce souvenir.

Liam ne répondit rien, le visage préoccupé…

Il y avait à nouveau une gêne, une tension lourde et pesante, entre Luciano et lui, et ils se mirent à marcher en tenant leurs chevaux par la bride pour retourner à la résidence secondaire du royaume Vert, suivis par une Cynthia tout aussi mal à l'aise… Kiefer et Vince lui prirent chacun un bras pour la rassurer, et la jeune fille esquissa un léger sourire de remerciement…

« … Je déteste les Au revoirs… » dit Liam tout haut d'une voix triste et lasse, dans une terrible phrase à double sens…

« … Altesse… A ce propos… Murmura Luciano, gorge nouée…

- … Si tu as quelque chose à dire… Je crois que c'est maintenant… » répondit Liam d'un ton calme, sans colère, mais avec une pointe de douleur qui dissimulait difficilement son cœur brisé…

Luciano prit une inspiration avant de lui faire une annonce, la voix rauque :

« Altesse… J'ai reçu une communication par hologramme avec mon père, aujourd'hui… Au sujet de mon frère aîné, le prince Lorenzo… Alors qu'il participait à un tournoi de joutes… Une lance lui a traversé la poitrine de part en part… »

Les autres furent effarés à ce récit :

« Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Cynthia, blême… Est-ce qu'il… ?

- Non, non, il a survécu ! la rassura Luciano. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, mais… Sa convalescence va être longue… »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Liam.

« … Lorenzo est le futur Roi de Garadium. Mon père m'a demandé de rentrer au pays afin de veiller sur mon frère jusqu'à ce qu'il ait surmonté cette épreuve… Cela va durer des semaines… Peut-être des mois… »

Liam hocha la tête pensivement, marquant un silence triste mais approbateur…

« … Je crois que je serais sans cœur si je t'interdisais de retourner à Garadium… Je sais mieux que personne ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'un membre de sa famille est blessé…

- … Alors…

- On dirait que ton mandat de Prince Knight vient d'expirer, Luciano… » constata Liam avec un sourire qu'il voulait insouciant, mais qui trahissait tellement sa souffrance intérieure…

« Mais Altesse… Je ne peux pas vous laisser, la Princesse Olive et vous, sans protection… Se liquéfia Luciano.

- ça iraaaa… Tenta de le rassurer Liam. Les candidats au titre de Prince Knight ne manquent pas… Tiens, par exemple… Vince, puisque tu as quitté cette fonction pour Nezzie, ça te dirait de travailler pour le Royaume Vert ?

- Non ? Sérieusement ? se récria le petit blond.

- ça m'évitera de chercher… Rit Liam.

- Waow, trop cool ! s'exclama Vince, levant les bras en l'air et des étoiles dans les yeux…

- Ouais… Troooop cool… Grinça Kiefer entre ses dents.

- Eh bien cette question est réglée », conclue Liam, satisfait, en pensant être parvenu à rendre le moins douloureux possible le départ de Luciano…

Mais le beau brun n'avait pas encore tout dit…

« Altesse… Ajouta-t-il difficilement… Il faut aussi que vous sachiez… Que mon frère, avant sa blessure… Devait participer aux championnats du monde de danse, au Royaume des Amandes… Et de ce fait, mon père m'a également demandé de le remplacer afin d'y représenter le Royaume de Garadium…

- Les championnats du monde… On dirait que tu tiens là une chance de prendre une revanche… Sur ton passé… Rit Liam avec plus de difficulté, gêné… Et qui sera ta partenaire ?

- Eh bien… »

Luciano se tourna en direction de Cynthia…

« M … Moi ? rougit la jeune fille, le cœur battant…

- Si tu veux bien…

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Oui ! Mille fois oui ! Merci Luciano ! » répéta-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras…

Liam observa la scène sans mot dire, son regard parlant pour lui, et Luciano sembla deux fois plus gêné, Cynthia entre ses bras…

« Il faut que je prévienne mon manager ! dit-elle, enthousiaste. Et mon attachée de presse… Oh, mais je dois aussi préparer une tenue… Il faut que je retourne à ma résidence…

- Si tu veux je te raccompagne, dit Vince, comme ça on passera voir Olive ensemble…

- Oui ! Bonne idée ! Merci Vince ! »

Ces deux là repartirent aussitôt à cheval, tout contents de leur soirée, en plantant là un Liam déchiré, un Luciano désolé, et ce pauvre Kiefer qui tenait la chandelle…

« … Et quand partez-vous ? Demanda Liam, gorge nouée…

- Demain, le temps de préparer nos affaires…

- Si vite ? s'étonna Kiefer, les yeux ronds.

- Ah oui… D'accord… Commenta Liam d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus banal possible, mais qui sonnait trop triste…

- … Altesse… Il y a autre chose que je dois vous préciser… Articula difficilement Luciano, de plus en plus mal à l'aise…

- Eh bien ça en fait, des nouvelles ! dit Liam avec un rire forcé.

- Altesse… J'ai appris… Que le Prince Klaus serait également présent aux championnats du monde… Il remet son titre en jeu… Et… J'ignore avec quelle partenaire mais… La confrontation me semble inévitable…

- … Inévitable… Répéta Liam, amer…

- … Liam ! dit Luciano spontanément, le cœur serré. Il faut que tu saches…

- Je crois que je SAIS assez de choses, coupa Liam, sévère, et en se moquant que Kiefer assiste à cette scène. Tu as décidé de partir et je ne ferais rien pour te retenir…

- … Ce que tu as vu n'est pas ce que je ressens… » tenta d'expliquer Luciano en s'avançant vers Liam, mais celui-ci recula de dix pas.

« Tu n'en n'a pas terminé avec ton passé, répliqua le Prince Vert, calmement mais triste à mourir… En apprenant que Klaus serait présent aux championnats du monde, non seulement tu pars le rejoindre là-bas, mais en plus tu choisis de te confronter à lui avec Cynthia…

- … C'est parce que je n'ai jamais eu d'autre partenaire…

- Non, Luciano. C'est parce que tu voulais te retrouver entre Cynthia et Klaus, comme avant…

- … Laisse moi t'expliquer…

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, répondit Liam froidement. Au fond… C'est bien mieux que tu partes. Le temps et la distance… C'est ce dont j'ai besoin… Et toi aussi…

- Est-ce là ta décision ? demanda-t-il, effondré…

- Si tu étais sûr de toi, tu ne serais pas allé le rejoindre dans la forêt… Tout comme tu n'irais pas aux championnats.

- J'imaginais… Que tu avais bien plus d'estime pour moi… Murmura Luciano, déçu…

- Moi aussi… Aussi, voilà le dernier ordre que tu recevras de moi : pars. Fais ce que tu as à faire, rejoins le si tu veux… Mais oublie moi.

- A vos ordres, votre Altesse ! » répliqua Luciano d'un ton aigre, en s'inclinant en une révérence ironique, avant de grimper sur son cheval, et de partir avec des yeux étincelants de fureur… Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois dans sa course…

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda Kiefer, complètement décomposé après avoir assisté à cette vraie scène de rupture…

- Non. Mais je ne vais pas m'humilier à lui dire, grinça Liam, blessé. J'ai assez encaissé pour aujourd'hui…

- Tu fais tout pour éviter la confrontation… Soupira le futur empereur de Nezzie…

- Je t'en prie, Kiefer, tu n'as rien fais pour retenir Vince non plus… Fit remarquer Liam.

- Vince n'est pas partit fâché contre moi, ni pour rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre. Il a trouvé un moyen de faire en sorte que Nezzie ne soit pas lésé, et il ne savait même pas où il irait avant que tu lui propose le poste vacant de Luciano…

- … Et donc ?

- Si quelqu'un a un compte à régler avec Klaus, ce n'est pas Luciano. C'est toi, Liam. Tu as toujours évité la moindre compétition avec lui, mais les faits sont là : si tu ne te bouges pas, Luciano va repartir pour de bon avec Klaus…

- Je ne peux pas être sur tous les fronts ! s'exclama Liam. Olive a besoin de moi…

- Liam, j'ai le plus grand respect pour toi, et le plus grand respect pour ta sœur. Mais c'est trop facile de te servir d'elle comme excuse dès que tu veux éviter de te battre pour quelqu'un d'autre…

- Me battre… Pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Répéta Liam, comme sonné…

- Je te laisse réfléchir là-dessus… Et crois moi, ça ne sera pas du luxe… », dit Kiefer en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de le laisser seul au milieu du chemin… Qui était tout près du Jardin du Tango. Liam hésita, puis s'avança en direction des parterres de fleurs… Il tenta de se reprendre, et de réfléchir comme Kiefer le lui avait conseillé…

… Non… Il ne voulait pas perdre Luciano…

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus pardonner aussi facilement ce qu'il avait vu…

… Et Klaus… C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours évité la confrontation avec lui…

… Mais aujourd'hui…

Il avait cerné sa nature, en le voyant avec Luciano, puis danser avec Celia…

… Danser !

… Liam avait trouvé sa réponse.

… Pendant ce temps là, Myrtille avait raccompagné Celia jusqu'au palais où se situait « sa » chambre…

« Ça va aller, Princesse ? S'inquiéta la garde.

- Oui, merci… Murmura tristement la jeune fille. Faites attention à vous, votre bébé est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait, je suis même en retard, sourit Myrtille en posant une main sur son ventre. Il doit être trop bien, là-dedans…

- Je veux que vous preniez vos congés dès maintenant ! s'exclama Celia. Vous ne devez plus monter à cheval, ni porter une armure, alors que vous pouvez accoucher d'un jour à l'autre, c'est dangereux pour votre enfant !

- Entendu, sourit la garde… Ah là là votre mère m'a grondé de la même manière quand je me suis engagée dans la garde royale à 14 ans…

- Et elle avait raison ! » sourit faiblement Celia…

Elle entra seule dans la chambre, et referma derrière elle le verrou…

« … Surpriiiise ! s'écria Celisty joyeusement en arrivant de la terrasse, déguisée en servante, et un énorme paquet de pop corn dans les bras. Alors ? Tu as cartonné avec ton tango ?

- Oui… Murmura faiblement Celia, tête basse, en replongeant dans son chagrin…

- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Celisty, triomphale. You hoooou ! s'écria-t-elle en sautillant comme une pom pom girl… Tu es la meilleure, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

- … Il est partit… Dit Celia en relevant la tête, pâle comme un linge et les yeux pleins de larmes…

- Qu … Quoi ? demanda Celisty en se figeant dans ses gestes.

- … Cesar… Ils l'ont envoyé en mission… Dans les montagnes de l'empire de basalte…

- Comment ça, l'empire de basalte ? se récria Celisty. On m'avait dit le royaume des pommiers !

- C'est nous, les pauvres pommes… Ricana amèrement Celia. Ils lui ont collé le chardon des bannis, et ils l'ont reconduit jusqu'aux frontières du royaume… Et moi … J'ai rien fais… J'ai pas réussit à le faire rester ici… Ni à partir avec lui…

- Oh, Celia… Jamais Cesar ne voudrait que tu te mettes en danger… Dit Celisty en allant vers elle…

- Oui… C'est ce qu'il m'a dit… Et il m'a dit aussi… Qu'il m'aimait… Et moi… J'ai rien dis… Pleura Celia, rien, pas un mot… J'ai rien dis… Et s'il ne revient pas… S'il ne revient pas…

- Il reviendra… Lui promit Celisty en la prenant doucement dans ses bras…

- Quand il a disparu au loin… Mon cœur s'est serré si violemment et si fort… Suffoqua Celia dans ses larmes… J'ai mal, si mal, ça fait tellement mal… C'est inhumain comme j'ai mal…

- Si tu as besoin de pleurer, ne te retiens pas, dit doucement Celisty. Il ne supporterait pas que tu te tortures ainsi… Pleure… Pleure autant qu'il le faudra… Tu as été là pour moi, je serais à tes côtés… Je serais là jusqu'à ce que Cesar revienne… »

Celia ne parvenait plus à endiguer ses larmes, et elle fondit en sanglots dans les bras de Celisty. Elle pleura et pleura encore, toute la nuit, sans parvenir à s'arrêter, hurlant le nom de Cesar… Celisty parvint à la convaincre de se reposer un peu, mais Celia ne cessa pas pour autant de pleurer, même dans son sommeil, elle était agitée de spasmes, de larmes et de convulsions… Elle pleura tant et si fort qu'à la fin la gorge lui brûlait car elle avait une extinction de voix. Alors Celia continua de pleurer, en silence, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller, jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin… Là, enfin vaincue, elle s'endormit pour de bon…

Celisty, elle, avait une tête de zombie après cette nuit blanche à veiller sur une Celia totalement anéantie, dévastée, en miettes… Son désespoir ne pouvait que la toucher. Elle avait toujours prétendu vouloir protéger Celena, mais en vérité, que ce soit il y a quinze ans ou maintenant, elle n'avait rien fait pour lui éviter d'être malheureuse…

« Princesse ! dit Kip en se glissant dans la chambre. J'ai finalement réussit à calmer la colère de votre père, mais il souhaite vous parler… Hein ? Que s'est-il passé ici ? » se figea le koala de stupeur.

« On lui a brisé le cœur, et c'est ma faute… Dit Celisty en effleurant les cheveux de Celia, étendue sur le lit. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, sans me soucier de ce qu'il leur arriverait, à Cesar et elle … Il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités…

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Frémit Kip.

- Parler franchement à mon père… » dit Celisty avec un regard déterminé.

_**Semaine 5 – Dimanche**_

Celisty frappa à la porte du bureau de son père.

« … Entrez ! » ordonna celui-ci de sa voix rauque…

« … Ah, Celisty… Je voulais justement te parler après le scandale que tu as fais hier soir… Dit calmement Dahlia avec un sourire en coin un peu forcé…

- … Hier soir ? Frémit Celisty, qui n'avait rien vu du bal…

- Je commence par quoi ? La robe de ta mère ? Les reproches que tu m'as faits ? Ou quand tu t'es opposée au départ du Prince Cesar…

- Tu m'avais dis qu'il irait au royaume des Pommiers, pas à l'empire de Basalte ! répliqua Celisty du tac au tac.

- Cette mission devait rester secrète… Tant sa nature est… Délicate pour le royaume des fleurs…

- Allons, c'est ridicule ! Cesar n'a jamais été une menace pour le royaume ! s'écria Celisty.

- Lui, non. Mais la personne que je lui ai demandé de retrouver, de délivrer et de ramener ici, et certainement l'une de celles que je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir…

- … Tu parles de… ? pâlit Celisty, sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

- Quinze ans là-bas… J'estime que c'est assez payé…

- C'est pour cela que Cesar porte le chardon des bannis ? S'il échoue sa mission il restera lui aussi dans les geôles des Eldweens… Frémit Celisty.

- C'est un sacrifice que ce garçon a accepté pour toi, Celisty…Faut-il qu'il soit épris de toi ! dit Dahlia en levant les yeux au ciel…

- … Ce n'est… Pas la vérité… Murmura Celisty, mal à l'aise. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que… De l'amitié entre lui et moi…

- Tant mieux ! dit le Roi avec un soupir soulagé… Puisque j'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer… Ta danse a fait sensation, hier soir… A tel point qu'un Prince, éblouit, m'a présenté officiellement ta demande en mariage…

- Ma… Quoi ? se récria Celisty, sous le choc.

- Je te rassure, ce n'est pas le prince Cesar. Ni le prince Klaus, il doit partir au royaume des amandes disputer les championnats du monde avec une nouvelle partenaire dont j'ai oublié le nom…

- … Le prince… Klaus… A une nouvelle partenaire ? Demanda Celisty, anéantie, en voyant le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds…

- De toutes façons, il en a pour un an à régler sa séparation de la Reine Cynthia. D'ailleurs elle aussi part pour les championnats du monde, mais avec comme partenaire le Prince Luciano. Il semble que ce soit lui qu'elle épousera, finalement…

- … Cynthia… Et Luciano ? … Répéta Celisty, de plus en plus choquée et dévastée…

- Je pense que ce serait bien si nous organisons ton mariage avant le leur… Mais je vais étudier cette proposition que j'ai reçue pour toi. Je ne veux pas te choisir un époux qui fera ton malheur… Une Princesse de ton rang mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- … Evidemment… » grinça Celisty.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Son père avait fait un mariage d'amour, mais cette union avait finie en tragédie. Pour elle, il avait décidé un mariage d'intérêt… A être malheureuse… Autant être malheureuse et riche…

« … Et si jamais… J'éprouvais des sentiments pour un autre homme que celui auquel tu me destines ? osa-t-elle demander.

- Eh bien j'ose espérer que ce garçon est prince, roi ou empereur et que son royaume est de taille à rivaliser avec le nôtre…

- Même un prince désargenté tu n'en voudrais pas ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Si ce garçon n'apporte rien je n'ai aucun intérêt à te donner à lui…

- Eh bien au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair… Grinça Celisty.

- Ma fille, c'est de ton avenir qu'il s'agit. Et je préfère savoir à l'avance si tu accepteras l'époux que je te choisirais … »

Celisty réfléchit à toute allure… Klaus la laissait tomber. Luciano partait avec Cynthia. Klaus avait choisit Olive… Et Leiko était d'un autre monde… Elle n'avait plus rien à espérer. Mais Celia…

« Père… J'accepterais l'époux que vous me donnerez, dit-elle enfin. Peu importe votre choix, je le prendrais pour mari…

- V… Vraiment ? S'étonna Dahlia, les yeux ronds.

- Mais à une condition… Ajouta Celisty, le regard déterminé. Laissez le prince Cesar revenir au royaume des fleurs, même s'il échoue sa mission…

- Ton cher ami… Grinça Dahlia.

- Je ne vous le demande pas pour moi ! s'exclama Celisty. Le prince a des sentiments pour… Une de mes amies… Et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient séparés ! Mariez moi dès maintenant si vous le voulez, expédiez moi à l'empire de Corail si ça vous arrange, faites en sorte que je ne vois plus jamais Cesar si ça vous rassure, mais ne le bannissez pas du royaume des fleurs ! »

Le Roi demeura quelques secondes pensif, avant de répondre :

« … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu m'as l'air sincère… Très bien, dit-il, faisons un accord. Le Prince Cesar sera autorisé à revenir au royaume des fleurs, quel que soit le résultat de sa mission. En échange, Celisty, tu t'engages à épouser sans discuter l'homme que je te choisirais le moment venu…

- Je m'y engage… » affirma-t-elle sans se défiler, avec un courage et un aplomb sidérant.

« Sors de mon bureau, maintenant, s'il te plait… Demanda Dahlia en se plongeant sans sa paperasse… Quand tu me regardes ainsi… J'ai l'impression de voir ta mère…

- J'espère que j'aurais une fille, pour que tu la voies encore longtemps ! » lança Celisty en claquant la porte.

Dans le couloir, elle ravala ses larmes avec dignité. Elle avait été forte et courageuse… Enfin.

Son père pouvait bien la marier à un macaque, elle s'en fichait…

Grâce à son choix, Cesar avait gagné des chances de revenir auprès de Celia, et ils seraient heureux tous les deux…

… Mais…

Celisty frémit.

Si Cesar ne se bougeait pas, il ne lui restait de toutes façons que cinq ans à vivre. C'était cher payé de passer toute sa vie avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, si Cesar ne restait que cinq ans avec Celia !

« Ah non ! fulmina Celisty intérieurement. T'as pas intérêt à nous planter, le ringard ! »

Elle était repartie pour rejoindre Celia, lorsqu'en chemin, son cœur se comprima. Elle vit Luciano, seul, arriver à sa rencontre, revêtu d'une très sexy tenue de voyage, qui, plus que jamais, lui donnait des allures de corsaire…

« … Oh… B … Bonjour, Luciano… Bégaya Celisty, impressionnée…

- Salut. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, depuis hier…

- … Hier… »

Elle avait vu Celia se vider de toutes les larmes de son corps et crier jusqu'à ne plus en avoir de voix…

« … Tu as des cernes… Remarque Luciano en effleurant sa joue de sa main gantée de cuir…

- Ah… Rougit-elle. Sans doute dormirais-je mieux ce soir…

- Si tu veux devenir une grande danseuse, tu dois avoir un rythme de sommeil plus régulier, soupira Luciano.

- Oh… Ai-je l'honneur de recevoir une leçon de danse de Maître Luciano Barbosa ? Rit doucement Celisty.

- Comme si je n'étais pas assez occupé… Soupira-t-il.

- C'est vrai… Tu ne perds pas ton temps avec les amateurs… Murmura Celisty d'un air plus triste…

- N … Non ! bégaya Luciano. Celia… Jour après jour, je t'ai vu progresser et… Après ta danse d'hier soir, je peux témoigner combien tu t'es entraînée…

- Oui… Sourit Celisty en pensant à Celia… Je me débrouille pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu … Oui… Tu danses bien, très bien…. Dit nerveusement Luciano.

- Grrrr ! Tu te moques de moi ! bouda Celisty. Si tel est le cas… »

Son regard crépita de flammes…

« Hé, Luciano… Sois mon partenaire ! »

… Elle l'avait dit !

… Pour la toute première fois de sa vie…

… Elle avait enfin osé… Exprimer…

… Ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment…

Mais la réponse ne fut pas celle espérée…

« Quoi ? Demanda Luciano, une lueur perdue traversant son regard.

- Hein… Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda Celisty, déçue…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Mais… Je ne peux pas… »

Evidemment…

Ce n'est pas pour rien que Klaus était partit aux championnats sans elle…

Comment avait-elle put espérer n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de soutenir la comparaison avec Cynthia ?

Cynthia, la déesse de la danse…

… Et elle, malgré tous les efforts de Celia, serait toujours considérée comme la pire danseuse du continent…

« … Oui. Tu ne peux pas. » murmura-t-elle tristement…

Luciano s'agita nerveusement, rougissant un peu…

« En fait, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu veux bien… Te promener avec moi ? Allons jusqu'à l'océan.

- … Oui, d'accord… » dit Celisty en hochant la tête.

Ils repartirent ensemble jusqu'à la plage de la rumba, demeurant silencieux, un peu gênés, tout le long du chemin. Ils marchèrent ensuite sur le sable, qui crissait et se dérobait sous eux, le marquant de leurs traces de pas jusqu'au bord du rivage. L'océan était anormalement calme. C'est à peine si l'on entendait le roulis de l'eau. Le soleil du matin s'étendait sur le ciel pur et apaisé… Un léger vent égrenait dans l'air les fragrances de l'océan…

« … Celia… Murmura enfin Luciano, la voix grave…

- … Oui ? Demanda Celisty, le cœur serré…

- Je retourne au royaume de Garadium.

- Tu vas donc le traverser, cet océan… Répondit-elle calmement, sans laisser paraître sa tristesse.

- Lorenzo a été blessé… J'y retourne pour m'occuper de lui. Et pour participer aux championnats du monde de danse, qui auront lieu au royaume des Amandes. J'irais avec Cynthia…

- J'en ai entendu parler… Murmura Celisty du ton qu'elle voulait le plus banal possible…

- J'ai arrêté pendant longtemps la danse… Je vais pouvoir mesurer quel est vraiment mon niveau…

- Tu vas être confronté à de sérieux adversaires… J'ai appris que Klaus serait aussi présent avec une nouvelle partenaire… »

Luciano frémit…

« J'aurais juré… Que c'est toi qu'il aurait invité, Celisty…

- Le Prince parfait avec la pire danseuse du continent ? Allons ! dit-elle avec un rire forcé. Mais… J'espère que de ton côté, tu n'as pas choisis Cynthia uniquement pour voir le visage de Klaus se décomposer…

- Je voudrais savoir… Ce que tu en penses… Demanda Luciano, mal à l'aise…

- Oh, eh bien… Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mon partenaire, ironisa Celisty. Tu dois faire ce que tu veux. »

Luciano sembla un peu déstabilisé.

« … Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire d'excuses.

« Pardon. Je crois que je voulais être juste un peu méchante.

- … Non, je comprend, dit Luciano. Moi non plus je n'aurais pas apprécié…

- Je sais que tu réussiras, Luciano… Sourit Celisty. Que vous réussirez, Cynthia et toi… Et je vous souhaite vraiment bonne chance… Dit-elle sincèrement.

- Merci, Celia… Répondit le garçon avec un regard plus tendre…

- J'ai hâte de savoir quels seront tes résultats !

- Oui ! Tu seras la première à qui je le dirais… »

Une vague plus forte agita l'océan, avant de se briser sur les rochers dans un grand bruit…

Celisty voulu tourner la tête dans cette direction, et c'est alors que Luciano se pencha soudainement vers elle…

Délicatement, par surprise, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres…

Juste un effleurement d'à peine une demi seconde, comme suspendu en l'air, mignon et innocent…

Celisty n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre que Luciano repartait en courant, criant au loin dans sa course :

« … C'est le smack magique que j'ai promis à Cesar ! Tu lui donneras de ma part si je ne suis pas là à son retour ! »

Celisty ne répondit rien, complètement estomaquée, avec des yeux ronds comme des billes…

« … Oh, la vache ! » finit-elle par lancer, une goutte de gêne descendant sa tempe…

Lorsqu'elle regagna enfin sa chambre au palais, Celia était réveillée… Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, sur le lit, serrant contre elle l'oreiller avec un regard perdu et fragile de petite fille…

… Celena…

Sa sœur aînée eu un frisson avant de s'en approcher…

« … Celia ? … Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? … Tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner ? Un bon chocolat chaud…

- … Pas faim… Répondit-elle, la voix cassée…

- Je comprends… »

Celisty se posa sur le lit comme un oiseau qui rentre au nid. Elle s'allongea à moitié sur le matelas, et posa sa tête dans ses bras repliés.

« Si tu le permets… Je crois que je vais pleurer un peu aussi… Dit tristement Celisty.

- Pour… Quoi ? S'inquiéta Celia en effleurant ses cheveux d'une main protectrice…

- Klaus part pour les championnats du monde avec une autre fille… Et rien que pour l'embêter, Luciano y va aussi avec Cynthia… » Lui résuma-t-elle, sans lui préciser le pire, l'accord qu'elle avait passé avec son père pour sauver Cesar…

« Je suis… Désolée… Compatit Celia… La voix terriblement enrouée, et triste elle aussi de ces nouveaux départs… Alors… Tu as des sentiments… Pour Klaus … Ou Luciano ? Demanda-t-elle en croyant enfin voir ce mystère résolu… Et avec un petit pincement au cœur car elle aussi avait de l'affection pour les princes…

- Je ne sais plus… Murmura Celisty, perdue… Je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de Klaus… Et en même temps… J'ai toujours éprouvé une attirance irrésistible pour Luciano, mais…

- Mais… ?

- Je crois que j'ai tout foutu en l'air… Pendant ton absence sur terre, Klaus m'a embrassé, et il m'a demandé d'être sa partenaire… Dit-elle, en oubliant de préciser tout ce qu'elle avait fait d'autre avec Klaus… Mais j'ai refusé… Et là, Luciano vient de m'embrasser aussi… Mais il est partit sans moi…

- HEEEEIN ? se récria Celia, abasourdie, en retrouvant toute sa voix.

- Ah, oui… Et Kiefer m'a aussi embrassé dans les écuries juste après ton départ… Ajouta Celisty…

- Tu es en train de me dire que dans la même semaine… Tu es sortie avec trois princes différents ? demanda Celia, sous le choc.

- Mais tu m'avais dis d'être gentille et poliiiie… Voulu se justifier Celisty.

- Oui. Gentille et polie. Pas de faire le tour du monde de la galoche ! s'exclama Celia, sidérée.

- Parce que toi, si trois des plus beaux mecs de la Terre voulaient t'embrasser, tu dirais non ?

- Ben non ! … Heu oui… Heu… Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi, hein ! Techniquement, aucun prince ne m'a embrassé !

- Techniquement, hein ? Ricana Celisty.

- Je me suis appliquée à avoir une conduite exemplaire ! J'ai tout fait pour te racheter une conduite et améliorer tes rapports avec les gens, et toi tu ruines tous mes efforts en préférant t'entraîner à l'échange de salive plutôt qu'à la danse !

- … Ce que vous êtes sérieux, vous les terriens, soupira Celisty… Vous avez une liberté incroyable par rapport à Hanami mais vous êtes incapables de vous amuser !

- Je ne joue pas avec les sentiments ! rectifia Celia. C'est trop sérieux pour s'amuser avec… Je ne peux pas envisager d'embrasser un garçon juste par jeu… Je me mentirais et je pourrais le blesser… »

Celisty eu un triste sourire…

« … Et après ? De toutes façons, j'ai joué, mais j'ai perdu… Klaus et Luciano sont partis… Kiefer s'en fiche de moi… Je n'ai plus qu'à pleurer…

- … Celisty… » murmura Celia, désolée…

Les deux filles sursautèrent lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« J'arriiiive ! » dit tout haut Celisty en revenant à la vie, se levant en un bond avant de recouvrir Celia d'une montagne de couvertures…

Celisty se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit avec un sourire de façade :

« … C'est à quel sujet ?

- Un courrier vient d'arriver pour vous, votre Altesse… Dit la servante en lui remettant la lettre…

- Merci beaucoup… Tenez, très chère ! » dit Celisty en donnant à la servante l'un de ses accessoires magiques pour qu'elle parte plus vite…

La porte se referma et la servante se retrouva dans le couloir avec une broche en forme d'étoile qui valait neuf millions de « tulipes »…

« … J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant… » dit-elle, pâle comme un linge, en enlevant son tablier…

Dans la chambre, Celisty ouvrit l'enveloppe en retournant vers Celia…

« … Alors ? » demanda celle-ci en émergeant de sous les couvertures…

Le regard de Celisty s'agrandit de surprise :

« Ça alors… Murmura-t-elle… ça vient… Du royaume des Amandes ! Ecoutes bien :

_Son Altesse le Prince Harmony du Royaume des Amandes_

_Et son Altesse la Princesse Melodie du Royaume des Noix_

_Ont l'honneur d'inviter à la célébration de leur union_

_Ainsi qu'aux championnats du monde de danse_

_Qui auront lieu dans le cadre des festivités de la noce,_

_Son Altesse la Princesse Celisty du Royaume des Fleurs_

_Ainsi que le partenaire de son choix… »,_

lit-elle en agitant les deux tickets d'invitation qui se trouvaient aussi dans l'enveloppe…

« … Mais oui ! s'exclama Celia, ravie. J'ai… Sympathisé, hem ! … Avec Melodie… Elle m'avait promis de m'inviter à son mariage, et je devais y aller avec Cesar… Même si je n'aimais pas la manière dont elle lui tournait autour… Ajouta Celia d'un ton plus grinçant.

- Sacré Cesar… sourit Celisty. Même absent, son charme ringard fait encore parler de lui…

- Son charme ringard te sauve la mise ! rectifia Celia. Tu te rends compte ? Tu as une invitation pour les championnats du monde ! Tu vas pouvoir aller au royaume des Amandes ! Il te reste encore une chance de devenir la partenaire de Klaus… Ou, si ça ne marche pas avec lui, peut-être avec Luciano… Si tu les aime vraiment… Celisty, tu dois absolument les rejoindre !

- Mais c'est avec Cesar qu'on m'attend là-bas… » gémit-elle en cherchant encore à se défiler…

Celia regarda plus attentivement les invitations…

« Il y en a une au nom de la Princesse Celisty, mais l'autre porte juste l'inscription _pour le partenaire de la Princesse Celisty _… ça peut être n'importe qui d'autre que Cesar ! »

Celisty eu un gloussement étrange.

« Heu… Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Celia.

- J'ai une idéééée… » gloussa Celisty.

Celia blêmit. Elle savait très bien où ça menait, en général, les idées de Celisty…

« Tu seras la Princesse Celisty et moi je t'accompagnerais ! s'exclama Celisty, les yeux pétillants de malice. C'est pas une idée géniale, ça ?

- Mais c'est totalement illogique ! se récria Celia. Si on va au Royaume des Amandes, c'est pour toi ! C'est à toi de jouer le rôle de Celisty ! … Heu ? » s'interrompit Celia en réfléchissant à l'absurdité de sa phrase…

Celisty avait un large sourire encore plus idiot que celui de Cesar lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête…

« Si _on _va au Royaume des Amandes ? répéta-t-elle en gloussant… Donc, tu es d'accord ?

- Mais je ne peux paaaas ! s'exclama Celia, le cœur comprimé… J'ai promis à Cesar de rester ici en sécurité et je n'en bougerais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Cesar… C'est un magicien hors du commun ! Et tu peux être sûre que lorsqu'il sera sur le chemin du retour, il trouvera le moyen de t'avertir…

- Tu crois ? Murmura Celia d'une toute petite voix…

- Je ne t'oblige en rien, dit Celisty avec un sourire, tentant de la rassurer. Mais que ce soit ici ou au royaume des Amandes, de toutes façons, tu es obligée d'attendre que Cesar revienne… Moi aussi, je pourrais rester là, et me ronger les sangs et me morfondre en attendant le retour de Luciano… Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on devrait faire… Ce qu'on attend de nous. Mais si je choisis de changer l'histoire ?

- Je crois… Que tu as raison… Finit par murmurer Celia. Si je reste ici à pleurer et angoisser sans savoir quand Cesar reviendra, je crois que je vais devenir folle ! Puisque je dois l'attendre, autant occuper ce temps ! … J'ai envie de voir le mariage de Melodie… Et j'ai envie de voir les championnats du monde… Et je veux t'aider à recoller les morceaux avec Luciano et Klaus !

- Alors… Tu seras ma partenaire et notre joli couple va les rendre verts de jalousie ! gloussa Celisty en retrouvant son sourire débile…

- Notre … « Couple » ? s'étrangla Celia, achevée … Non mais c'est quoi ce plan tordu ?

- C'est un plan fabuleux ! s'exclama Celisty, enthousiaste, en fouillant sa garde robe… Il faut que je me trouve un super déguisement de garçon !

- Mon Dieu… Soupira Celia, dépassée…

- Et un super nom ! Je serais le Prince Marcel !

- Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieuse…

- Non ! Le Prince Akira ! C'est cool, non ? ça fait titre de manga, ah ah ah ah ! » partit Celisty dans son délire… Et tout en continuant à se chercher un nom, elle commença carrément à faire leurs bagages pour le voyage…

« Allez, viens, Celia ! rit-elle comme une enfant en lui tendant la main. On va bien s'amuser !

- Oui… Celisty… » finit-elle par sourire, émue, en prenant la main de sa sœur…

L'aventure continuait…

Et cette fois, elles fuguaient ensemble pour le Royaume des Amandes !

**Ending theme : VANITY (Yuki Kajura / Emily Bindiger)**

enter the scenery of love 

lovers are in pain 

they blame and pick on each other 

you play melodies of love 

forgotten phrases 

tender and sweet 

come a little bit closer 

don't stay in the shadows my boy 

(la la la la la la la) 

the melody's fading... 

now or never, love will go 

I'll be there by your side 

share your fears in the silent redemption 

touch my lips, hold me tight 

live in vanity for a while 

_**DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE:**_

Kip (crise) : Aaaah ! C'est pas vraiiii ! Aaaah !

Plok : Quoi ? Tu crises parce que Celia s'est ENCORE enfuie, et cette fois avec Celisty ?

Kip : Non ! Je hurle parce que mon rôle a été réduit à l'épisode 4 ! On ne m'a presque pas vu ! C'est un scandale, une injure, une hoooonte !

Celia (regarde le script de l'épisode 5) : Et on te verra encore moins au prochain épisode… Par contre, il va y avoir du monde au royaume des Amandes…

Celisty : Vas6y, vas-y, raconte !

Celia : Cinq couples vont tenter le titre de champions du monde. A part nous deux, il y aura Melodie et Harmony…

Celisty : Logique, c'est leur mariage…

Michael : Rrrr… Elle est sexy, Melodie…

Celia : … Luciano et Cynthia…

Tony (marmonne) : Je m'en fiche, je croque ma carotte…

Cynthia : Luciano ! J'aimerais que ce voyage en bateau dure éternellement…

Luciano : Heu… Faut déjà que je trouve où c'est, le royaume des Amandes…

Celia : … Klaus et sa nouvelle partenaire…

Celisty : Qui est-elle ? Mystère, Mystère !

Klaus (soupire) : Que c'est dur de plaire à toutes les filles…

Olive (rit tendrement) : Mais moi ce qui m'amuse le plus, c'est le cinquième couple en compétition !

Celia et Celisty : Ah oui ? C'est qui ?

Olive (annonce d'un rire triomphal) : Liam et Isabel ! Oh oh oh oh !

Celia et Celisty (ébahies) : Noooon ?

Kiefer (soupire d'un air fatigué) : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore, cette histoire ?

Isabel : Ben c'est logique ! Si j'aide Liam à récupérer Luciano, toi tu pourras récupérer Vince !

Kiefer (rougit) : Mais j'ai jamais demandé qu'on m'aide à récupérer Vince !

Vince (rougit encore plus) : Et j'ai jamais dit que je voulais revenir !

Liam (en mode Dark) : Klaus ! Je te défie pour Luciano ! Prépares toi ! C'est l'heure du du du du… Duel !

Luciano (une goutte de gêne descend sa tempe) : ça y est, il a buggé pour de bon…

Celia (soupire) : Et ce n'est pas le seul…

Celisty (déguisée en garçon) : Yo ! Hasta la vista amigo je suis le Prince Pedro !

(Coupure – Une musique angoissante se fait entendre…)

…

Personnage mystère : … A part la mort, que viens-tu chercher ici ?

Cesar : … La vérité.

Kip et Plok (chuchotent) : Tout ça et bien plus, c'est dans le prochain épisode de Mystic Love Song…

Celia (la voix serrée) : Personne… Personne ne nous empêchera d'avancer vers notre rêve !


End file.
